La heroína legendaria
by DragonSayajin
Summary: Gine (OC. la hija de Goku) odia la escuela pero por azares del destino tendrá que ir, aprendiendo y enseñando a ser un héroe. Habrá uno que otro personaje como invitado o con origen y vida diferente, espero les entretenga y lo disfruten.
1. Prólogo

**Y aquí estamos una vez más, con un nuevo Fic. Bueno, ¿de qué va ésto? Los que ya me siguen de antes por el Fanfic 'Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico', ya conocen a Gine (La hija de Goku). **

**Desde hace tiempo quería hacer uno de BNHA y DBS. ****Gine odia la escuela pero por azares del "destino" (el poder del guión) tendrá que ir. P****ero diferente a cualquier Fanfic que ya exista (O al menos eso espero). Y pues para empezar, habrá uno que otro personaje como invitado o con origen y vida diferente, espero les entretenga y lo disfruten.**

**Éste será el capítulo piloto, como historia resumida hasta el día de escuela. Como en mis otros fanfics, dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga decidiré si lo sigo haciendo, subirlo frecuentemente, o simplemente dejarlo como One-shot. Disfrútenlo.**

**Algunas cosas rápidas, ambos animes son el mismo mundo, Cell fue más poderoso en éste Fanfic, ya que absorbió personas con habilidades especiales (Kosei, o Quirk, como quieran llamarlo). Gine será la protagonista, dejando esta vez a Gohan como secundario, pero aportando. Aunque al principio Kefla no tendrá protagonismo, después tendrá un papel importante (no desesperen).**

* * *

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Prologo.**

Goku se casó con Chi-Chi y ésta se embarazó, al momento de dar a luz ambos se llenaron de felicidad, pues no sólo tuvieron un hijo, sino dos, gemelos, un niño y una niña, el niño fue nombrado Gohan, por el abuelo de Goku, mientras que la niña, no sabían cómo llamarla hasta que Goku sugirió el nombre de Gine, ya que inconscientemente recordaba ese nombre que lo hacía sentir feliz y así fueron nombrados, Son Gohan y Son Gine.

Después de 4 años, Raditz llegó a la Tierra, Goku y Piccolo lo derrotaron pero Goku murió, Piccolo entrenó a los gemelos por un año. Goku fue enviado con Kaio-sama para entrenar, donde también conoció a una mujer llamada Nana Shimura que también estaba ahí como recompensa por sus actos de heroísmo en vida, volviéndose buenos amigos.

"Entonces eres un alien." Bromeó Nana haciendo reír a Goku.

"Al parecer así es, aunque no estoy muy contento sabiendo a lo que se dedicaban." Le decía Goku mientras comía.

"¿Crees que tus amigos puedan proteger el mundo de ellos?" Preguntó Nana seria.

"Se volverán fuertes, lo sé, pero, aun así me revivirán para que pueda ayudar." Le dijo Goku para sorpresa de Nana.

"¿Revivir?" Preguntó Nana sorprendida.

"Sí, con las Esferas del Dragón de las que te hablé." Le respondió Goku dejando a Nana pensante.

"Ya veo, oye, Kaio, ¿Qué te parece si le enseñas esa técnica?" Le preguntó Nana.

"Eres muy confianzuda, pero, aun así se lo prometí por hacerme reír." Le respondió Kaio-sama.

"Goku, te ayudaré a entrenar para que puedas proteger la tierra." Le dijo Nana sonriendo a lo que Goku se motivó. "De alguna forma me recuerdas a un amigo, siempre sonriendo." Le dijo sonriendo.

Hasta que Vegeta y su hija Kefla, Turles y Nappa llegaron a la Tierra. Los Saiyajin destruyeron una ciudad con su llegada y después se fueron por los guerreros, notando que había demasiadas personas fuertes, aunque después se fueron por los más fuertes y cercanos en ese momento. Noticieros se enteraron de que fueron aliens por las habladurías de Yajirobe.

Algunos helicópteros llegaron al lugar de la pelea televisando algunas peleas y entre éstas muertes de quienes peleaban con los supuestos aliens, pero Turles los destruyó. Piccolo derrotó a Turles, pero Nappa lo derrotó a él, Gine en un estallido de ira derrotó a Nappa, dejando a Vegeta y Kefla impactados, pues Kefla nunca pudo vencerlo.

Goku regresó a la vida y se enfrentó a Vegeta, Vegeta perdió. Gine, Gohan y Krilin se enfrentaron a Kefla que para tener la edad de Gohan y Gine, era muy fuerte, sobre todo cuando ambos se convirtieron en Ozaru conscientes, de alguna forma se las arreglaron para cortarles la cola y al final vencieron, dejándolos ir.

Después de eso, Goku y sus hijos se retiraron del lugar siendo trasladados por sus amigos, luego de eso, llegaron varias agencias de Héroes sorprendiéndose de la gran cantidad de destrucción que había, buscaron los cuerpos de las personas o héroes que enfrentaron a esos supuestos aliens de los que habló Yajirobe con los noticieros, pero sólo encontraron destrucción.

Junto con ellos alguien llamado All Might junto a su compañero Sir Nighteye llegaron. "Lamento la tardanza, estábamos en los U.S.A. y tardamos bastante en llegar, vimos por la tv que algunas personas luchaban con esos aliens ¿Dónde están?" Preguntó All Might.

"Desgraciadamente cuando llegamos ya no había nadie, ni los cuerpos, dos de las naves espaciales comenzaron a flotar y se fueron, las otras dos están bajo custodia del gobierno del Rey Perro." Le explicó uno de los que estaban ahí.

"En la tv vi que había niños involucrados en la lucha, ¿Tampoco los encontraron?" Preguntó Nighteye y le negaron.

All Might se quedó pensante. "Señor. Nos informan que las naves restantes explotaron." Informó otro dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

"El sujeto que habló de los aliens ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó All Might.

"No lo sabemos, terminó su testimonio, la prensa lo tachó de loco que buscaba comida y desapareció." Respondió, dejando a todos frustrados, su única pista desapareció.

Muchos de los amigos de Goku murieron, pero tuvieron la idea de ir a Namek para revivir a sus amigos, desgraciadamente ahí estaba Freezer, tras varias batallas y eventos, lograron hacerse con las Esferas, las Esferas se volvieron roca después de pedir dos deseos, uno de ellos fue revivir a Piccolo y llevarlo a Namek.

Goku, Piccolo y Vegeta pelearon contra Freezer, Vegeta perdió de forma humillante, y Kefla lo salvó cuando Freezer casi lo mata, Krilin murió y Goku llegó al Super Saiyajin, molestando a Vegeta, ambos les ordenaron a sus hijos salir del planeta en la nave de Goku y Piccolo se los llevó.

Goku y Vegeta pelearon y derrotaron a Freezer, tras derrotarlo, escaparon del planeta a punto de explotar, pero para desgracia de Goku se desvió y quedó perdido hasta que dos años después volvió a la Tierra.

Vegeta y su hija Kefla comenzaron a vivir en la Tierra, con el tiempo Vegeta y Bulma se hicieron cercanos y tuvieron un hijo, aunque desde el principio a Kefla no le importaba lo que hiciera Vegeta, aun así continuó viviendo tranquila en la Tierra, hasta que Mirai-Trunks llegó advirtiendo de androides muy poderosos, que masacraban a los humanos y que ningún Héroe o guerrero podían hacerles frente.

Diez años del nacimiento de los gemelos, tres androides aparecieron, pero no causaron muchos problemas hasta que un Bio-Androide llamado Cell apareció tratando de absorber a A-17 y A-18, pero Gine, Kefla y Gohan ayudaron a tratar de que eso no sucediera, fallaron con A-17 y ayudaron como pudieron a A-18 pero al final Cell logró absorberla, volviéndose bastante poderoso.

Cell, luego de derrotar a Trunks y Vegeta, retó a los más fuertes a un torneo, en el que si perdían, él destruiría el mundo y se los dejó claro cuando destruyó toda una ciudad sin esfuerzo, les dio diez días para que se prepararan, durante ese tiempo, los guerreros aprovecharon para entrenar.

Gohan logró llegar a la siguiente fase del Super Saiyajin gracias a estar tres días en la habitación del tiempo, ya que por accidente destruyeron la entrada y Mr. Popo tardó tres días en repararla, gracias a Gohan pudieron racionar de manera correcta la comida, pero para Goku fue una tortura.

Gine era la Super Saiyajin Legendario, ella alcanzó su transformación en la batalla contra otro igual a ella llamado Broly, y logró dominar el poder gracias a la ayuda de Vegeta un día en la Habitación del Tiempo.

Kefla tenía la misma transformación que Gine, aunque Kefla la obtuvo entrenando en la habitación del tiempo junto a Mirai-Trunks y Kefla tuvo más control que Gine desde el principio.

Muchos héroes fueron a enfrentar a Cell, entre ellos destacaban uno llamado All Might, Sir Nighteye y otro llamado Endeavor, Cell estaba indiferente a su llegada, molestando a Endeavor.

"Esto es extraño." Dijo Nighteye llamándoles la atención. "No puedo usar mi Predicción con él. Es como si este tipo estuviera eludiendo el tiempo." Comentó dejando confundidos a los que escucharon.

Endeavor hizo un gesto de molestia. "All Might, yo me haré cargo de él. Después de todo, si mal no recuerdo, estos torneos son de uno vs uno." Dijo Endeavor molesto y con arrogancia.

"De acuerdo, pero si pasa a mayores, interferiré." Le respondió All Might sonriendo.

All Might y Nighteye bajaron de la plataforma y Endeavor estaba molesto viendo cómo Cell seguía indiferente a su presencia. "Te enseñaré a no ignorarme, cucaracha." Dijo Endeavor pero Cell seguía de brazos cruzados.

Endeavor se fue contra Cell dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que ni siquiera lo inmutó, molestando más a Endeavor así que retrocedió, apuntó sus manos contra Cell y una gran llamarada salió de las manos de Endeavor dando de lleno a Cell mientras la llamarada seguía su camino quemando todo a su paso y Endeavor sonreía con arrogancia, pero para su sorpresa, Cell estaba como si nada.

Cell lo observó y Endeavor notó cómo sus ojos brillaron un poco para después sentir como si lo hubiesen golpeado saliendo disparado fuera de la plataforma, dejando sorprendidos a los espectadores y los que lo miraban por televisión. All Might al ver eso subió de inmediato a la plataforma brincando y cayendo frente a Cell mirándolo fijamente.

"All Might, ten cuidado." Le dijo Nighteye.

All Might asintió, los Héroes presentes y los espectadores miraban esperanzados. "Eres fuerte, es una pena que seas un villano, pero ahora todo estará bien ¿Por qué? Dices. Porque yo estoy aquí." Dijo All Might y Cell descruzó sus brazos. "¡Detroit Smash!" Gritó All Might dándole un golpe a Cell que causó un gran torbellino.

Pero para su sorpresa, Cell no se inmutó y de nuevo usando su golpe de Ki con sus ojos, All Might salió disparado, pero antes de salir logró recuperarse evitando salir de la plataforma cayendo de una rodilla, sorprendiendo un poco a Cell. "Parece que no eres sólo un insecto, quizá me sirvas como calentamiento para la diversión que se aproxima." Cell pronunció palabra confundiendo un poco a los presentes y espectadores por lo mencionado.

"¿Calentamiento? ¿Diversión?" Preguntó All Might levantándose. "Lo siento, no vine a jugar, vine a pelear, no para demostrar mi poder, no por odio, ¡sino para proteger lo que hay detrás de mi!" Gritó elevando su poder, viendo Cell que era fuerte. "¡United States of Smash!" All Might dio su mejor técnica.

El golpe causó un gran estruendo, un tornado y un camino de destrucción, pero cuando todo se disipó, se vio a Cell como si nada y sonrió dejando a todo cuanto vio impactado y con terror. "Me equivoqué, sólo eres un insecto." Dijo Cell en arrogancia y antes de sacarlo de la plataforma, Cell vio que llegó Vegeta, confundiendo a los espectadores.

"Si veniste a ver la pelea, mejor aléjate que será muy peligroso"-"Lárgate, y que no se les ocurra volverme a hablar, insectos." Vegeta amenazaba a Endeavor y los Héroes presentes.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos de su arrogancia hacia el conocido como Héroe #2. "¿Insecto? Se nota que no sabes con quién estás hablando, enano miserable..." Le respondió Endeavor rodeado de fuego pero calló al ser golpeado en el estomago y después pateado a otro lado dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿A qué has venido? ¿A que te rompa la columna de nuevo?" Se dirigió Cell a Vegeta confundiendo más a todos los Héroes presentes y espectadores ya que parecía que Cell lo conocía.

De eso los guerreros Z llegaron al torneo y ayudaron a enfrentarlo Goku y Gohan estaban en Super Saiyajin y Kefla los imitó con el Super Saiyajin Legendario activado. A Gine la dejaron en casa por ordenes de Goku, ya que él seguía preocupado por si el poder que ella tenía se descontrolaba.

"Cell, deja a estas personas en paz, y peleemos tú y yo." Le dijo Goku desafiante a lo que Cell sonrió y los demás estaban confundidos al ver que hablaban como si se conocieran.

All Might salió disparado de repente de la plataforma dejándolos impactados, pero Gohan lo atrapó y vieron cómo Goku caminó hacia Cell. "Bien, comenzaba a aburrirme." Respondió Cell con arrogancia.

"_¿Quién es? No recuerdo haber visto a este tipo en algún rating de Héroes._" Pensaba Nighteye y su ojo brilló, sorprendiéndose. "¡Tú! ¡Sal de la plataforma o morirás!" Le advirtió preocupado a Goku, pero fue ignorado.

"No te preocupes, mi papá es fuerte, podrá derrotarlo." Le dijo Gohan tranquilo.

"No entiendes, muchacho, puedo ver el futuro, si este tipo pelea con Cell, él morirá." Le dijo Nighteye sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan.

Gohan sonrió. "No, la predicción del futuro es incierto, Sr., papá siempre se las arregla para salir victorioso." Respondió Gohan confiado.

Goku peleó con Cell al principio, para medir fuerzas y por diversión, todo espectador estaba impactado de ver la pelea entre ambos, o bueno, al menos lo que podían. Pero después se rindió para dejar a Gohan hacerse cargo, cabe mencionar que todos estaban sorprendidos e incrédulos de que enviara a su hijo a pelear con semejante monstruo y más de que ayudó a Cell a recuperarse.

Aun así se sorprendieron de ver que Gohan también peleaba a la par con Cell, pero Gohan por su naturaleza pacifista, trataba de convencer a Cell de cesar y se negaba a usar todo su poder y acabar con él, con la recuperación de energías y el hecho de que Gohan se agotaba, comenzó a perder, pero Gohan seguía igual.

A-16 trató de ayudarle pero fue destruido por completo, dejando a todo espectador impactado de tal crueldad. Al momento de que Cell usó a sus Cell Jr. para molestar a Gohan, Gine fue rápidamente a la pelea, Goku, Vegeta, Mirai-Trunks, Kefla, Endeavor, All Might, los demás guerreros y Héroes peleaban con los Cell Jr., para mala suerte de éstos últimos, ni siquiera podían tocar a uno.

"¿Qué rayos es Cell?" Decía Endeavor asustado retrocediendo viendo a un Cell Jr. frente a él.

En eso, Endeavor vio a una chica de cabellos verdes darle una patada al Cell Jr. "Lárgate de aquí, estorbo." Le dijo Kefla molesta para sorpresa de Endeavor pero recibiendo una fuerte patada que lo mandó a retroceder quedando inconsciente. "¡Muy bien estúpidas cucarachas! ¡vengan todos contra mi!." Desafió.

Kefla siendo la más fuerte entre ellos se las arregló para mantener la pelea con varios hasta que Gine llegó y con su transformación entre las dos vencieron a los Cell Jr. dejando a los presentes del poder de las chicas de cabellos verdes alborotados.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Goku a All Might que seguía sorprendido y herido pero asintió.

"Son muy fuertes." Dijo All Might con sorpresa al ver a ambas.

Al acabar con los Cell Jr. Gine llegó donde estaban Goku y All Might, pero no se esperaron que Gine golpeara a Goku en el estómago. "Eso fue por Gohan, estás tan ciegamente preocupado por mi, de que mi poder me vuelva un monstruo, que sin darte cuenta estás haciendo de Gohan uno, él no es tú o yo, papá, ¡a él no le gusta pelear!" Regañó Gine, sin esperar respuesta fue con Gohan.

All Might vio la expresión de impacto en Goku. "Quizá no sea quién para decirlo, amigo, pero, yo también creo que te pasaste enviando a tu hijo a pelear con ese monstruo." Le dijo dejando serio a Goku.

"Siendo de los más fuertes aquí, mi poder no es suficiente para vencer a Cell, pero mi hijo es más fuerte que yo, que todos nosotros, por eso lo envié." Le respondió Goku un poco serio y decaído.

All Might vio su angustia. "Que alguien sea bueno en algo no significa que le guste hacerlo." Dijo All Might y Goku lo vio. "Pero, aun seguimos vivos, podemos hacer algo al respecto, planeemos algo para derrotar juntos a ese monstruo." Dijo confiado a lo que Goku asintió, pero de pronto una gran explosión de poder se vio.

Kefla le dio un golpe a Gohan en la cara. "No sé a qué rayos juegas, pero si vas a estar de llorón quédate ahí." Dijo lanzándose a atacar a Cell que con burla sólo esquivaba.

Gine llegó con él. "Descuida, una sola sería imposible, pero juntas podemos con Cell, Gohan, no es tu responsabilidad, no te sientas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres." Le dijo yendo a ayudar a Kefla a pelear con Cell.

Gohan seguía dudando, él mismo sabía que su poder era suficiente, Nighteye llegó a él con la cabeza de A-16. "No es pecado pelear por la justicia, al contrario, eso es una buena obra. Recuerda que existen oponentes que jamás entenderán con las palabras. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ya no tienes por qué seguir soportándolo." Hablaba con Gohan con comprensión, mientras Nighteye también lo escuchaba.

De eso Nighteye salió volando soltando la cabeza de A-16 que cayó cerca de Cell que para sorpresa de Gohan, Gine y Kefla estaban siendo sujetadas del cuello. "Bonitas palabras, pero lo estoy haciendo a mi manera, ¿entendiste?" Le dijo Cell arrogante.

"Gohan, protege a los seres vivos y a las plantas de este mundo que tanto amé. Te lo encargo." Cell aplastó la cabeza de A-16 impactando a Gohan que dejó de lado sus dudas y comenzó a usar todo su poder.

De la explosión de poder las cámaras explotaron dejando de transmitir. Gohan humillaba a Cell mientras todos miraban esa muestra de poder con impacto. Hizo que Cell expulsara a A-18, pero Cell intentó explotar, sin embargo Goku se lo llevó al planeta de Kaio-sama, que de no ser porque éste envió a Nana con el Gran Kaio-sama, la habrían borrado.

Por desgracia fue en vano y Cell volvió a aparecer casi acabando con la vida de Mirai-Trunks pero Kefla logró salvar a su hermano. Ambos gemelos en un último ataque derrotaron a Cell con un Kamehameha y la ayuda de Vegeta, Mirai-Trunks y Kefla, tal choque de poder hizo salir volando a muchos.

All Might herido, estaba sorprendido después de ver esa muestra de poder. "Ustedes... ¿Han considerado ser héroes?" Les preguntó All Might pero se le quedaron viendo serios.

"All Might ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó Gohan y éste asintió sonriendo. "Muchas gracias por su ayuda, agradezco su invitación, pero la verdad es que nosotros preferimos pasar desapercibidos." Le confesó para sorpresa de All Might y les llamó la atención a todos que Vegeta simplemente se fue volando.

"Y ahí va de nuevo." Dijo Mirai-Trunks.

"Meh, está con el ego herido por ser salvado por Kakaroto, de nuevo." Le respondió Kefla a su hermano

"Quédate con la victoria, di que fuiste tú." Le dijo Gine a All Might para su sorpresa. "Como Gohan ya dijo, preferimos el anonimato." Le dijo indiferente dejándolo serio.

"All Might, te debemos una, cuando necesites ayuda con algo no dudes en pedirla." Le dijo Gohan mientras All Might los miró comenzando a flotar.

"Jóvenes." Les llamó la atención All Might. "Lamento lo de su padre." Les dijo afligido.

"Descuida, ya después te darás una idea de qué pasó con él." Le respondió Gine confundiéndolo mientras comenzaban a volar.

All Might quien cargaba a un inconsciente Endeavor, se quedó observando a los héroes anónimos retirarse, después de eso, para las personas fue muy extraño que las personas que murieron a causa de Cell, revivieron, incluido Goku.

Tres años de paz pasaron, durante ese tiempo y con lo sucedido con Cell, A-18 se fue haciendo cercana a Gohan por las acciones de protegerla y salvarla de Cell, terminando en una relación. Desgraciadamente Chi-Chi falleció después de haber nacido Goten, siendo Goku y sus hijos quienes se encargaron de él, ya que Shenlong no podía revivirla.

En una reunión, unas personas se presentaron con los guerreros, revelándoles que eran del mundo de los dioses, Kibito y la Kaioshin Nishi, y necesitaban su ayuda para acabar con un mago llamado Babidi y un monstruo llamado Majin Boo. Aceptaron y fueron por ellos, pasaron algunas batallas, y Vegeta se dejó controlar por Babidi peleando con Goku.

Majin Boo apareció, con mucho esfuerzo, lo enfrentaron Gohan, Gine y Kefla, con ésta última siendo mandada a volar con una técnica de Majin Boo haciendo creer que murió, All Might llegó a ayudar, después Vegeta llegó y decidió pelear solo al creer que Kefla murió, Gohan, Gine y All Might se retiraron con éste último a regañadientes.

"¿Por qué lo dejamos? Majin Boo es muy fuerte, debemos ayudarlo." Les decía All Might.

"All Might, el Sr. Vegeta es muy orgulloso, y ésta es la primera vez que pelea por alguien más que no sea él mismo. Por eso respetamos su decisión." Le respondió Gohan que lo llevaba volando dejando a All Might serio teniendo un flashback de él perdiendo a alguien.

Vegeta murió sacrificándose, dejando a los tres atónitos por la gran explosión que se vio, desgraciadamente fue en vano, Majin Boo estaba vivo y decidieron retirarse, para recuperarse, Majin Boo y Babidi hacían de las suyas por el mundo.

Gine sin aguantarlo se fue tras él con Gohan y Nishi siguiéndola, pero la batalla con Majin Boo no llegaba a ningún resultado, retirándose de nuevo, aunque la Kaioshin Nishi se llevó a Gohan y desbloqueó en Gohan su potencial pero para eso necesitaría un día entero.

Goku se recuperó, Gine, y Kefla que apareció alegrando a algunos de ver que no murió, fueron a enfrentar como podían a Majin Boo que tras varios acontecimientos durante la pelea pasó a la transformación de Kid Boo, pero eran inferiores a él, en eso un hombre llegó a ayudarles, esa persona era el Héroe All Might que ayudó a Goku, Gine y Kefla en la pelea.

"¿Qué le pasó? Majin Boo debería ser diferente." Les decía All Might al ver a Kid Boo.

"Se transformó, esa es su verdadera forma." Le dijo Goku serio. "Ten cuidado, es muy fuerte." Advirtió.

Pero no fue suficiente ayuda, ya que él apenas y tenía el nivel que alguna vez tuvo Recoom, además que tenía una herida de una batalla resiente que lo debilitaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Mientras lo enfrentaban, otro héroe calvo llegó a ayudar junto a un Cyborg que parecía ser su pupilo, él tenía un nivel muy alto que con un fuerte golpe destrozó a Kid Boo para sorpresa de Gine, Kefla y Goku. Más sin embargo, tampoco podía contra Kid Boo debido a su regeneración.

"¿De qué rayos está hecho?" Preguntó el héroe calvo un poco fastidiado después de que todos sus golpes efectivos resultaban inútiles.

"Azúcar, flores y muchos colores... ¡Seguramente, calvo!" Le respondió Kefla burlándose haciéndolo enojar más.

La pelea continuó, Kid Boo era muy fuerte, a Goku se le terminó la transformación de Super Saiyajin 3, Gine y Kefla a pesar de no agotarse, no era suficiente, el héroe calvo seguía golpeando pero Kid Boo se regeneraba al grado de bailar frente a él molestándolo más, All Might y el Cyborg ayudaban como podían pero eran inferiores, hasta que al final Gohan llegó y con su poder enfrentó a Kid Boo y lo derrotaron.

"Majin Boo, el monstruo nivel mayor a dragón, derrotado por este chico, eres fuerte ¿Quién eres? Nunca te he visto en ninguna agencia de héroes." Preguntó el Cyborg.

"Es mi hijo, Gohan, soy Goku, por cierto, ellas son Kefla y mi hija Gine, y él All Might." Se presentó Goku amistoso.

"Conocemos a All Might, se le hecha de menos en la Agencia Caza Monstruos." Le dijo Genos con respeto apenando a All Might que sólo reía.

"Soy Gohan perdón por el retraso..." Respondía Gohan sin saber cómo dirigirse a ellos.

"Soy Saitama, héroe por hobby, y él es mi amigo Genos." Se presentó el héroe calvo.

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una medalla?" Le dijo Kefla burlona molestándolo.

"Genos, dile a la niña que se vaya a casa a jugar con sus muñecas." Le dijo Saitama.

"Sí, Sensei." Dijo Genos acercándose. "Oye, niña malcriada, vete a tu -" No terminó, Genos estaba estampado en un roca mientras los demás sólo vieron ésto y Kefla sonreía burlona.

"Se rompió tu hojalata." Le dijo Kefla burlándose.

"Tiene suerte de no estar muerto." Dijo Gine indiferente.

"Bueno, bueno, al menos ya todo acabó." Dijo All Might cambiando el tema para evitar una pelea entre amigos.

"Sí, bueno, volveremos a la agencia, nos vemos luego." Se despidió Saitama mientras iba por Genos y los demás se despedían.

"Espera, ¿Crees que puedas ocultar lo que realmente pasó." Dijo Gohan para sorpresa de los presentes. "Es que no nos gusta llamar la atención." Dijo.

Saitama lo observó y después le sonrió. "¿De qué hablas? Majin Boo fue derrotado por un héroe anónimo que murió con él. ¿Qué hay que ocultar?" Fue la respuesta de Saitama a lo que sólo sonrieron y él se fue.

Al terminar, todos se reunieron y con la ayuda de Shenlong revivieron a las personas que murieron tras los acontecimientos con Majin Boo, incluyendo a Vegeta, All Might se quedó impresionado de tal cosa, y más que usaron un deseo para curarlo de su herida, viendo una oportunidad les preguntó si podían revivir a una amiga suya.

"De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?" Le preguntó Goku.

"Shimura Nana." Le respondió All Might.

Goku y algunos de los que murieron antes y fueron con Kaio-sama hicieron un gesto de sorpresa. "¿Nana es tu amiga?" Le preguntó Goku con sorpresa confundiendo a All Might. "Bueno, no es que no quiera, es que las esferas no reviven a quienes tienen más de un año muertos." Le dijo Goku entristeciendo un poco a All Might.

"En realidad, Goku, hace poco las potencié y ahora sí pueden, ahora sí podemos resucitar a Nana." Le dijo Dende alegrando a Goku.

"Gracias, por favor Goku, que la... Espera ¿La conocen?" Le preguntó All Might confundido.

"La conocí el tiempo que estuve muerto, ella fue recompensada con ir con Kaio-sama por sus actos de heroísmo." Le confesó para sorpresa de All Might. "Oye Shenlong, revive a nuestra amiga Nana Shimura." Pidió.

A Shenlong le brillaron los ojos y frente a All Might apareció su amiga y maestra, emocionándose por eso, Nana estaba confundida y vio a Goku y All Might. "¿Toshi? ¿Goku?" Decía Nana confundida.

"He cumplido sus deseos, me retiro." Dijo Shenlong brillando y desapareciendo dejando más confundida a Nana pero con una ligera idea.

"¿Ese era el dragón del que me hablaste? Goku." Le preguntó Nana y Goku le asintió. "¿Y por qué razón me reviviste?" Le preguntó confundida.

"Bueno, Toshi me dijo que si podíamos revivir a una amiga suya, que resultaste ser tú." Le respondió Goku sonriendo.

Nana se quedó en silencio y vio cómo All Might se acercaba a ella. "Maestra, yo..." Decía sin saber qué decir.

"¿Para qué me reviviste? Toshi." Le preguntó Nana seria.

All Might no se esperaba esa pregunta. "Yo... Creo que mereces estar aun en vida, te sacrificaste por mi... Y yo... Vi la oportunidad de traerte de vuelta y la tomé sin pensarlo, sin saber tu opinión al respecto, actuando egoísta, pero yo quería... Disculparme." Respondía All Might.

Nana se acercó a él. "No fuiste culpable de nada, fue mi decisión... Cuando te vi en la pelea con Cell realmente me sorprendí. Has crecido mucho, y te volviste un gran héroe, lograste tu objetivo, te convertiste en un símbolo de esperanza." Le dijo sonriendo, alegrando a All Might. "Ahora ¿Qué se supone que haré? Se supone que estoy muerta." Se decía Nana.

"Podrías aceptar la invitación a salir que te propuse cuando nos conocimos." Le dijo Yamcha.

"De ninguna manera." Le respondió Nana indiferente dejando a Yamcha deprimido mientras casi todos reían.

"Puedes pasar desapercibida o volver a ser un héroe." Le sugirió Goku.

Nana se quedó pensante. "La verdad, creo que actuaré un poco entre las sombras, por él." Respondió terminando lo último muy seria a lo que All Might también se puso serio.

"Por eso no debes preocuparte mucho, hace un par años me enfrenté a él, quiso aprovechar el caos ocasionado por Cell, ambos resultamos heridos de gravedad, aunque, nunca encontraron su cuerpo." Le dijo All Might serio.

"Comprendo, entonces es posible que él siga vivo." Respondió Nana seria.

"Maestra, pero tus poderes, sin el One For All sólo te queda tu Kosei de Flotar." Le dijo All Might.

"No hay problema, aunque ya no tenga el One For All, Kaio me enseñó algunas cosas." Le respondió Nana confiada y sonriendo a lo que All Might asintió.

"¿Hablan del tipo por el que murió Nana?" Preguntó Goku y Nana y All Might asintieron. "Bueno, si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla." Les dijo Goku sonriendo.

Después de eso, All Might les prometió no decir nada sobre las Esferas del Dragón, él mismo sabía que tal poder en manos equivocadas podría ser peligroso.

El caos con Majin Boo llamó la atención de algunos seres divinos que llegaron a la Tierra. Gohan, Gine, Kefla, Goku, Vegeta, Nana, All Might y los demás guerreros quedaron impactados cuando la Kaioshin Nishi les hizo saber que eran la Diosa de la Destrucción, Hakaishin Jerez y su sirviente Kus.

Kefla, al enterarse que Jerez era la más poderosa del universo, iba a atacarla, pero Vegeta la detuvo del tobillo haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Preguntó Kefla molesta.

"No lo hagas, no eres rival para alguien como ella." Le dijo Vegeta serio.

"Vaya, el hecho de que usted diga eso significa que es de cuidado." Dijo Gine al lado de Vegeta. "Entonces hagámoslo con educación." Dijo confundiendo a todos. "Diosa de la Destrucción, pelee conmigo." Pidió Gine dando un saludo de kung fu para sorpresa de todos incluida Jerez.

Sin esperar respuesta, Gine se fue contra ella, Kefla, sin quedarse atrás también se fue contra ella, pero ambas simplemente retrocedieron, quedando mal heridas, al medio recuperarse, vieron a Jerez con un dedo levantado.

"Jerez-sama para ustedes. Digamos que siguen vivas por ahorrarme la molestia de ensuciar mis manos con un ser tan feo como Majin Boo." Dijo Jerez indiferente. "Ahora, ustedes, sigan cuidando este hermoso planeta, si lo hacen bien, quizá les muestre un nivel más allá de lo que conocen como Super Saiyajin, nos vemos." Después de una charla, las tres se retiraron dejando a los héroes que salvaron el universo.

"Vaya, Kaio me habló de ella pero no creí que hablara en serio." Les dijo Nana aun sorprendida.

"Sí, imaginar que hay alguien tan fuerte como para derrotarme con un solo dedo hace que me emocione." Dijo Goku entusiasmado.

"¿Eres masoquista o qué?" Le comentó All Might.

"Sólo un amante de las peleas." Le dijo Gohan y rieron.

Nana, al haber sido revivida, decidió no buscar a su antigua familia, su esposo ya había fallecido y nunca supo qué fue de su hijo, así que aun con el dolor, decidió dejarlo así, inclusive se ocultó de sus viejos amigos de confianza.

El tiempo pasó, Nana, para ocultarse mejor se quedó en la montaña Paoz, por alguna razón Nana y Goku parecían comenzar a ser más cercanos ya que a ambos les daba por entrenar para volverse fuertes y un día sin darse cuenta se enamoraron, comenzando una relación, al principio Gine parecía celar a su padre y respetando la memoria de su madre, pero al ver a su padre feliz y aceptar que él merecía rehacer su vida, al final terminó aceptándola.

Un día. Gine con un uniforme escolar, estaba de pie frente a la entrada de la Academia U.A. dio un suspiro molesta. "No quiero ir a la escuela." Dijo mientras comenzaba a entrar desanimada y molesta.

* * *

**Algo rápido el resumen. **

**Sí, Nana revivió, y sí, es un GokuxNana. **

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	2. No quiero ir a la escuela

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 1: No quiero ir a la escuela.**

**Presente.**

Otro año de paz pasó, Gohan comenzó a ir a la Universidad, a Gine no le importaba nada de eso, pues a ella le agradaba más su vida como guerrera y se la pasaba entrenando con Goku, a veces su hermano pequeño, Goten, la acompañaba y otras con Trunks, el hijo de Vegeta, algunas veces, Kefla llegaba a retar a Gine, pues ambas eran Super Saiyajin Legendario e intentaban mostrar quién era superior, pero hasta ahora, tenían un empate de victorias, empates y derrotas.

Sin embargo, un día mientras entrenaban en Super Saiyajin, Gine se pasó y golpeó a Goten haciendo un gran agujero en la pared de su casa poniéndose nerviosa junto a Goku, Goten y Trunks.

"¡Gine!." Gritó Nana haciendo que Gine se pusiera un poco fastidiada, una mano la sujetó del hombro, ella volteó lentamente y vio un aura oscura con ojos rojos en llamas pero con una sonrisa.

En un cambio de escena Gine estaba sentada en el sofá a un lado de Goten que también estaba siendo regañado. "No puedo creerlo, les he dicho demasiadas veces que se comporten, no tengo nada en contra de que entrenen, pero mira nada más, eso costará más de cinco de tus mesadas." Decía Nana regañando a Gine que sólo se quedaba callada pero indiferente.

"Ya no la regañes, Nana, prometo repararlo." Decía Goku sonriendo pero una mirada de su esposa bastó para callarlo.

En eso Gohan llegaba de su escuela y notó el ambiente además del gran agujero que estaba en la pared. "¿Ahora qué pasó?" Le preguntó Gohan a Bulma que tenía de la oreja a Trunks.

"Algo me dice que fue Gine de nuevo." Le dijo A-18 llegando con él.

Bulma suspiró soltando a Trunks que se sobaba la oreja. "Se pasaron con el entrenamiento de nuevo, aunque qué puedo decir, así son los Saiyajin." Respondió Bulma un poco enfadada haciendo que Gohan riera de manera nerviosa.

"Ya no sé qué hacer contigo, señorita, no quieres estudiar, no quieres trabajar y sólo te la pasas entrenando, no creo que eso te haya enseñado tú madre." Seguía regañando Nana haciendo que se creara un silencio incomodo. Nana se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y la observó un momento. "Ve a tu habitación en lo que pienso cómo castigarte." Ordenó Nana y Gine sin responder se levantó y se retiró.

"No me meteré, iré a prepararte la cena, Gohan ¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó A-18.

"Lo que gustes está bien, Lazuli." Respondió Gohan sonriendo.

Lazuli lo vio con una cara un poco molesta. "Tonto." Dijo mientras iba a prepararle algo, dejando a Gohan confundido.

"Te falta por comprender a las mujeres, Gohan." Le dijo Bulma poniendo una mano en su hombro confundiéndolo más. "Lo del muro, deja que yo me encargue, además soy en parte responsable ya que Trunks estaba involucrado." Le dijo Bulma a Nana rompiendo el silencio.

"Gracias, Bulma." - "¡Goku!" Dijo Goku pero Nana molesta lo calló.

"Ese no es el problema. Gine se la pasa entrenando y sólo piensa en peleas, Gohan me platicó un día lo que Chi-Chi trataba de enseñarle a Gine, quería que ella haga otras cosas, que haga amigos, ya sabes como una chica normal, pero, no soy su madre como para decirle qué hacer y..." Dijo Nana un poco desanimada.

"Pues sí, pero dudo que ella quiera dedicarse a otras cosas que no sean las peleas y de medir fuerzas con Kefla, además que de alguna forma heredó la motivación de papá por las peleas." Dijo Gohan uniéndose a la conversación mientras Goku reía, y Goten y Trunks se ponían a ver la televisión después de ser regañados.

"Además no te preocupes, quizá Gine extrañe a Chi-Chi, pero no creo que ella tenga rencor o algo contra ti." Le daba ánimos Goku haciendo que Nana asintiera pero aun angustiada.

"Y no se puede hacer mucho, Kefla tiene el mismo problema de carácter, pero, ni Vegeta puede mantenerla serena... Creo que ambas heredaron la rivalidad de los padres." Habló Bulma.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó Goku inocente mientras Bulma y Nana lo miraban un poco molestas por su comentario.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Dijo Nana suspirando. "Ese es el otro detalle, la única chica que conoce y sólo pelean." Dijo.

"No es del todo cierto, cuando se trata de trabajar en equipo lo hacen muy bien." Les dijo Gohan defendiendo a ambas.

Nana se quedó pensante un momento. "Aun así creo que la castigaré, ¿Pero cómo? La consola de video-juegos ya la tiene castigada, tocar su guitarra también, los postres en la comida también, aunque tampoco me agrada la idea de ser la madrastra malvada. ¿Algún consejo de cómo le hacía tu madre? Gohan." Decía Nana pensante mientras Gohan y Bulma reían nerviosos.

Mientras pensaba, la televisión se escuchaba de fondo, el noticiero hablaba de dos grandes héroes, uno era el héroe catalogado como vigilante, Great Saiyaman, quien apareció repentinamente combatiendo el crimen y el otro era un héroe conocido como All Might y se escuchaba su típica frase. "_Todo está bien. ¿Por qué? Porque yo estoy aquí._"

Bulma abrió los ojos, pues algo se le ocurrió. "¿Y si matas dos pájaros de un tiro?" Le preguntó Bulma confundiendo a Nana. "Ella se niega a estudiar porque no le gusta y sólo quiere pelear y tú quieres que Gine tenga una vida normal pero sin privarla de que pelee o entrene, así que, ¿Qué tal si la inscribes a una de esas escuelas de héroes?" Le dijo Bulma para sorpresa de los presentes.

"Ya veo, bueno, ya sabes que en esas escuelas les dan clases normales por las mañanas y después pasan a algunas pruebas, que van desde peleas hasta simulaciones de rescate. Y puedo hablar con All Might para que nos ayude, conversando con él me reveló que será profesor en la Academia U.A." Habló Gohan secundando a Bulma.

"Será una buena oportunidad para que socialice, además, creo que Chi-Chi también la hubiese enviado a la escuela." Le dijo Bulma, Nana se quedó pensante y después sonrió mientras Goku sólo miraba sin saber qué pasaba.

"¡Gine!" Llamó Nana mientras ésta salía de su habitación y siendo sentada frente a Nana que la miraba seria pero después sonrió. "He decidido que no te castigaré. Vamos a hacer un trato, si aceptas te retiraré los anteriores castigos, pero, tienes que cumplir el trato." Dijo Nana para total sorpresa de Gine.

"¿Trato?" Preguntó Gine y Nana se le quedó viendo seria.

"Tú irás a la Academia U.A." Dijo Nana dejando atónita a Gine. "No quiero suspensiones y mucho menos expulsiones, sabiendo cómo eres, no me preocupan buenas calificaciones, pero quiero que te esfuerces, nada de materias reprobadas." Fueron las palabras de Nana mientras Gine seguía atónita.

"Genial, hermana, puedes combatir el crimen como mi hermano haciendo esas poses geniales." Dijo Goten imitando una pose del Gran Saiyaman mientras Gine pasaba a una expresión aun más atónita al escuchar a su hermano.

"Me pregunto si Kefla también entrará ahí ahora que Gine irá." Habló Trunks dejando a Gine pálida.

Gine se levantó y comenzó a responder. "No, no, no, no, no. Me niego, el estudio déjaselo a Gohan, yo no pienso estudiar, a él es al que le encantan esas cosas. Además, ni siquiera él fue a esa escuela de ridículos, ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?" Le decía Gine nerviosa a su hermano.

"Porque ya soy mayor para esa escuela, recuerda que pasé tres años en la Habitación del Tiempo, además, lo del Great Saiyaman lo hago en mis tiempos libres, y si sacara licencia tendría que revelar mi identidad e iría a la cárcel por haber comenzado como 'vigilante' y no puedo hacer eso." Le respondió Gohan dejándola aun atónita.

"Ya sé ¿Y si mejor la pones a hacer 1000 flexiones llevando una montaña encima?" Comenzó a dar opciones Goku apoyando a su hija haciendo que Gine sonriera y secundara.

"Eso sería entrenamiento para ella." Respondió Nana enojada negándole a Gine sus opciones.

"Lo siento, hija, hice lo que pude." Le dijo Goku dejando a Gine con un rostro de desaprobación.

"Pero aun así no podría, recuerda que es otro país, necesito cosas como papeles y cosas así y no las tengo." Seguía excusando Gine.

"Yo me encargo de eso, también procuraré darte una casa para que haya excusa de dónde vives." Le dijo Bulma guiñando un ojo.

"¿De qué lado estás?" Preguntó Gine con un tono sombrío.

"Será divertido para ti, escuché que todos los que nacen con un Kosei van a esas escuelas, quién sabe y la encuentres divertida. Y prometo no decirle a Kefla que estarás ahí." Le dijo Bulma sonriendo de manera bromista.

"Gine, terminarás la escuela y prometo dejarte en paz." Condicionó Nana, Gine sólo se quedó callada y se volvió a sentar.

Pero después de un momento de pensar se vio molesta y se levantó. "He dicho que no, además ya estoy harta, te he respetado como la esposa de papá pero no eres mi madre." Respondió Gine, pero un silencio se creó y Gine se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, yéndose a su habitación. Nana se le quedó viendo un momento, con una mirada un poco triste.

"Deja que hable con ella." Dijo Goku yendo hacia la habitación de Gine, pero fue sujetado del hombro.

"No, déjame esta vez, ser yo quien hable con ella." Le dijo Nana siendo ella quien entraba con Gine.

**Con Gine.**

Gine estaba tumbada en la cama viendo el techo, pensativa, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Nana entrar, caminar a ella y sentarse a la orilla de la cama donde estaba Gine acostada, quedándose pensativa pero sonriendo.

"Lo sé, sé que no soy tu madre, Gine." Habló Nana. "Pero créeme que te guardo mucho cariño, a ti, a tus hermanos, y a Goku." Comentaba mientras Gine seguía viendo el techo. "No soy tu madre y nunca la conocí, pero sé, que ella habría querido lo mejor para ti, estoy segura de ello. Y trato de hacer lo mejor para ti, trato de hacer lo mejor para llevarnos bien, ¿Crees que podríamos llevarnos bien?." Dijo mientras Gine seguía pensante viendo el techo.

Gine dio un suspiro y se sentó en la cama y miró a Nana, mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa. _"En el pasado, tuve un hijo, después de perder a mi esposo tuve que darlo en adopción para protegerlo... Hace poco le pedí a Bulma si podría investigar su paradero... No debí hacerlo, él y toda su familia..." _Gine recordaba una conversación que escuchó entre Goku y Nana.

Gine se sentó pensativa y suspiró de nuevo. "De acuerdo." Respondió Gine vencida.

Nana sonrió más. "Aceptas, ¿Cumplirás tu palabra?" Preguntó Nana.

"Si así dejas de llorar y fastidiar." Bromeó Gine y Nana sonrió. Ambas salieron de la recamara y vieron a Nana sonriendo y a Gine un poco seria y pensativa.

"Bien, aceptó, mañana Gohan te dará los detalles de la escuela a la que irás." Dijo Nana y Gohan asintió sonriendo mientras Gine se quedaba pensativa.

* * *

**Ficha de héroe.**

**Nombre: Son Gohan.**

**Alias: Great Saiyaman.**

**Edad: 18 (3 años en la Habitación del Tiempo).**

**Altura: 1.80 m.**

**Cumpleaños: Mayo 1.**

**Tipo de Sangre: 50% humano 50% Saiyajin.**

**Kosei: Super Saiyajin y Potencial Desatado.**

**Le gusta: Leer y estudiar.**

**No le gusta: Pelear.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Por la mañana, Gohan se levantó temprano y se fue, para que no lo reconocieran mientras volaba, se puso su traje del Great Saiyaman y continuó volando hasta que llegó a una playa donde estaba un hombre flaco y rubio y descendió detrás de él.

"Hola, All Might." Great Saiyaman saludó a la persona sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Joven Go... no, disculpa, Great Saiyaman, han pasado 2 meses desde la última vez que te vi ¿Cómo está mi Maestra?." Respondió All Might.

"Nana está bien, oye, disculpa por ser tan repentino, pero, tengo que hablar contigo." Dijo Great Saiyaman dejando a All Might serio. "No es nada grave, o bueno, eso quiero creer." All Might comenzó a confundirse. "Lo que sucede, es que quiero que me ayudes a que Gine sea admitida en la Academia U.A." Terminó de explicar Great Saiyaman.

All Might estaba serio "¡¿What?!" Gritó All Might impactado. "¿De verdad ella quiere entrar?". Preguntó All Might incrédulo.

"Bueno, no es que ella quiera, digamos que Nana la está obligando por su bien." Dijo Great Saiyaman dejando a All Might confundido. "Verás, Nana está preocupada, Gine, tiene pocos amigos y los que tiene son animales de la Montaña Paoz y los amigos humanos son mayores, y con Kefla sólo pelea, digamos que quiere que ella comience a actuar como una chica normal que va a la escuela, hace amigas y cosas así, pero si la envía a una escuela normal es posible que lastime a alguien, y tal vez aprenda algo en U.A." Explicó Great Saiyaman dejando a All Might pensativo.

Cuando de pronto All Might cambió a una apariencia de alguien imponente. "¡Cuenta conmigo! Toma, dale estos papeles, que las llene y que me las traiga o las lleve a la Academia U.A. yo hablaré con el Director." Dijo All Might motivado dándole algunos papeles a Great Saiyaman.

"All Might, gracias" - "¡AAAaaahhh!" Un grito interrumpió llamándoles la atención. "¡All Might y Great Saiyaman! ¡Es increíble verlos a los dos juntos!" Gritó un joven emocionado, de cabellos verdes y pecas en la cara.

"Joven Midoriya, por favor no grites." Dijo All Might tapándole la boca y confundiendo a Great Saiyaman.

Great Saiyaman miraba confundido al chico que apareció de repente pero recordó algo que le contó All Might. "¿Él es el chico del que me hablaste?" Preguntó Great Saiyaman dejando a Midoriya impactado.

"Así es. ¡El joven Midoriya heredará mi poder!... ¡Si deja de perder el tiempo aquí y termina de limpiar la playa!" Gritó All Might motivando a Midoriya.

"¡Sí!" Gritó Midoriya. "Pero primero." Dijo sacando un cuaderno con notas, abriéndolo y haciendo una reverencia ante Great Saiyaman mostrando su cuaderno en una página donde parecía tener notas de él dejándolo un poco sorprendido. "Por favor deme su autógrafo." Pidió Midoriya.

Great Saiyaman sonrió. "Ese es el espíritu, Midoriya." Dijo Great Saiyaman firmando el cuaderno. "Ahora, si me disculpan, debo continuar mi camino, el camino de la justicia." Decía Great Saiyaman haciendo algunas poses. "Nos vemos." Se despidió emprendiendo vuelo.

"Sorprendente, sus poses son geniales, no me imaginé que de cerca sería tan joven, y aunque su Kosei es desconocido no deja de sorprender con cada habilidad que tiene..." - "Ya, ya, aun tienes una playa que limpiar." Le interrumpió All Might a Midoriya que no dejaba de hablar.

"All Might, no sabía que lo conocías." Le dijo Midoriya aun emocionado y viendo su autógrafo.

"Más o menos." Respondió All Might. _"Entonces ella estará en la academia, espero que, se controle."_ Pensaba All Might. "Tendrás un gran reto en U.A., Joven." Dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, pero no me rendiré, seré un gran héroe como tú." Respondió Midoriya motivado.

**Por la tarde.**

Gine y Gohan estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Gine llenaba los papeles que le dieron. "¿Por qué simplemente no me lanzas un Makankosappo en la cabeza y terminas con ésto?" Dijo Gine un poco fastidiada.

Gohan sólo dio un suspiro. "Vamos, la pasarás bien, además All Might me dijo que ayudaría a que entraras, así que despreocúpate por lo de las notas altas." Le dijo Gohan un poco burlón.

"¿All Might? Ah, te refieres a ese sujeto, admitiré que de haberlo tenido como aliado durante nuestra pelea con Nappa, Turles o el Sr. Vegeta, o inclusive contra las Fuerzas Ginyu hubiese sido de ayuda, pero, contra Majin Boo y Cell sólo me estorbó." Dijo Gine con molestia.

"No seas así con él, hizo lo mejor que pudo, además esa herida lo estaba debilitando al grado de que perdió la mitad del poder que tenía. Fue una fortuna que Shenlong haya podido curarlo al no tratarse de una enfermedad." Respondió Gohan al comentario de su hermana. "¿Sabías que ya eligió su sucesor?" Preguntó.

Gine sólo seguía llenando los papeles. "La verdad me da igual lo que pase con él." Respondió Gine indiferente cuando una sección le llamó la atención. "¿Kosei? Supongo que son las habilidades." Dijo Gine.

"Sí, es la particularidad única con la que cada uno nace, creo que la piden para ver por cuál camino te guían." Respondió Gohan.

"Mi camino es el guerrero y lo sabes." Respondió Gine y sonrió. "Poder Ilimitado." Dijo Gine mientras lo anotaba sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan.

"¿Usarás mi poder para excusarte?" Le interrumpió Lazuli molestando un poco a Gine.

"Tu poder se supone es infinito por cómo te re-construyeron, el mio se debe al poder del Super Saiyajin Legendario." Respondió Gine seria pero viendo los papeles. "Bien, con eso termino." Gine se estiró y le dio los papeles a su hermano para que los revisara.

Gohan hojeaba los papeles. "Están bien, sólo una cosa, pusiste que ya tienes un traje." Dijo Gohan llamando su atención.

"Ya lo tengo, además con la técnica que me enseñó el Sr. Piccolo puedo hacerlo más resistente de lo que ellos pudiesen lograr." Respondió Gine estirándose un poco.

"Entonces sí te estás tomando ésto en serio, me pregunto si será como el mio." Dijo Gohan jugando con su hermana.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Gritó Gine molesta poniendo nervioso a Gohan. "Usaré una armadura Saiyajin." Respondió Gine para sorpresa de Gohan al escuchar esa decisión.

"Voy a comer algo" - "Come después de llevar los papeles." Lazuli la interrumpió dándole los papeles a Gine. "Gohan y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer." Le dijo Lazuli tomando a Gohan del brazo llevándoselo.

"All Might dijo que podías dárselos a él, o llevarlos personalmente a la Academia, tú eliges." Le dijo Gohan retirándose junto a Lazuli dejando a Gine un poco molesta. "Ah, por cierto, te ayudaré a estudiar." Dijo molestando más a Gine.

"Mira que hacer que yo haga algo que no quiero hacer." Dijo Gine molesta poniendo sus dedos en su frente y desapareciendo, apareciendo en una playa detrás de All Might flaco que dio un pequeño salto y antes de decir algo. "Ahórrate tus comentarios, ten, adiós." Dijo Gine y desapareció.

All Might sólo se quedó ahí de pie. "¿Qué fue eso? Creí escuchar algo." Dijo Midoriya saliendo de detrás de un ropero que era basura.

"Probablemente problemas." Respondió All Might dejando a Midoriya confundido mientras él revisaba los papeles y abriendo un poco los ojos. _"Poder Ilimitado... Bueno, no es del todo falso." _Fueron los pensamientos de All Might.

**Día del examen de admisión.**

Gine salió de una casa que Bulma le dio para que se quedara mientras estuviese en la Academia y se fue caminando, mientras caminaba pudo notar que varios jóvenes de su edad también iban a ese lugar y por sus Ki ella se dio cuenta que eran esas personas con Kosei, no le dio mucho interés y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la Academia.

Gine se quedó un momento mirando la entrada. "_Espero que Nana cumpla su palabra de dejarme en paz con mi entrenamiento y me retire mis castigos._" Pensaba un poco fastidiada. Sin pensar más continuó caminando y notó a un chico que se tropezó con sus propios pies y una chica le ayudó a no caer, le dio palabras de aliento y continuó caminando. "_Ese enano, es el que tiene el poder de Might..._" Pensó un momento y después se retiró.

Dentro de las instalaciones, Gine estaba fastidiada escuchando al profesor conocido como Present Mic que les daba las instrucciones de lo que sería el examen práctico. "¡YEEAAAHH!" Gritó pero se quedó como si esperara lo mismo del público.

_"Este tipo es fastidioso, ¿Por qué tiene que gritar como un idiota?" _Pensaba Gine cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sujeto con lentes que comenzó a hacer preguntas y reclamos sobre un error de impresión también casi gritando.

"¡Me parece vergonzoso por parte de U.A. que tal error!-" - "¡Ya siéntese, señora!" Gritó Gine, pues su fastidio llegó a un límite haciendo reír a todos, pero como estaba oscuro nadie supo quién fue salvo los que estaban a su lado siendo una una chica de cabello corto y negro casi como el estilo de ella que parecía traer dos cables de audífonos en las orejas y una chica de piel y cabellos rosas que no aguantaban la risa "_Esta chica... Se parece a Majin Boo._" Pensó Gine al notar su presencia.

Después de que el profesor calmó el ambiente y respondió las preguntas del sujeto con gafas, terminó de explicar la prueba la cual consistía en derrotar a los enemigos y ganar puntos y pasó a desear buena suerte "Espero que esa energía la usen en la prueba. Cada uno tiene ya la zona dónde se presentará, ¡Plus Ultra!" Gritó Mic dando inicio a las pruebas.

Al parecer la prueba de Gine fue diferente a las otras, pues los sometieron a una carrera de 3 km además de algunas otras que Gine ganó sin esfuerzo, dejando a los demás participantes sorprendidos, un chico alto la felicitó de forma muy animada pero ruidosa, Gine sólo le fue indiferente dejándolo serio.

Gine estaba esta vez frente a una puerta que sería la entrada a la zona de su prueba final, la puerta se abrió y todos comenzaron a correr para destruir a sus enemigos y ganar puntos. _"Oh, son robots, bien, así no tengo que contenerme." _Pensó al ver a los enemigos y al ver que no había problema con usar habilidades comenzó a lanzar esferas de Ki que daban en los objetivos, destruyendo varios a su paso dejando a los participantes algo sorprendidos por esa habilidad.

Mientras atacaba, pudo notar que uno de los participantes que usaba viento para combatir, bajó la guardia y el robot le iba a golpear, así que rápidamente Gine llegó y de una patada destruyó al robot. "¡Gracias!" Dijo, pero Gine le fue indiferente y continuó con lo suyo dejándolo de nuevo serio.

A pesar de estar un poco fastidiada no pudo negar que se estaba divirtiendo destruyendo cosas. "_Son muy frágiles, debieron ir con Bulma, ella sabe hacer robots más resistentes que estas chatarras_". Pensaba Gine y cada que veía que alguien parecía estar en problemas, destruía los robots alrededor de ese alguien, viendo cómo una chica parecía separar partes de su cuerpo mientras peleaba, dejándola estupefacta.

Mientras otro que con tocar a los robots, éstos parecían derretirse, y también tocando el suelo, a lo que Gine se hundió un poco. "Lo siento, chica, pero esta victoria será mía, quédate ahí y observa." Dijo el tipo corriendo, lo que no se esperó fue una explosión y ver cómo Gine salió disparada y volando de el suelo que él hizo blando, quedando sorprendido.

El final de la prueba se acercaba, Gine seguía destruyendo robots como si nada, mientras lo hacía, le llamó la atención la habilidad de una chica que parecía sacar armas de su cuerpo pero notando que cuando lo hacía se quedaba descubierta y mientras se sacaba una barra de metal no vio a un robot que casi la golpea, la chica se iba a cubrir en último momento pero le sorprendió ver a Gine deteniendo el golpe del robot y luego ver como lo destruía de un golpe.

Antes de que la chica dijera algo, un robot gigante apareció, la mayoría comenzó a retirarse, pero un chico de cabellos mitad blancos y mitad rojos usó hielo y lo congeló dejando a todos sorprendidos, el chico se dio la vuelta y caminó indiferente pero no notó que el robot se movió y lo iba a aplastar de un golpe, antes de él actuar, el brazo del robot se detuvo, todos vieron a una chica flotando y deteniendo el golpe como si nada, quedando impactados por esa hazaña.

"Asegúrate, de que el enemigo esté vencido realmente, imbécil." Fueron las palabras de Gine, que levantaba su otra mano y con una ráfaga de Ki desintegraba por completo al robot dejando a todos impactados, en eso, Gine volteó en otra dirección. "_Ese Ki... Ese enano realmente tiene el poder de Might._" Pensaba Gine, cuando se anunció que el tiempo se terminó.

Gine descendió mientras todos la observaban sorprendidos, sin darle importancia, Gine caminó a donde se encontraba la salida, dejando a la chica que ayudó sorprendida, al chico de hielo viéndola serio, el tipo que usó viento mirándola serio, mientras el que ablandaba cosas con recelo, la chica que separa partes de su cuerpo sólo estaba aliviada de que terminó.

"_Admitiré que fue divertido, pero..._" Pensaba Gine mientras caminaba con su semblante serio._ "No quiero ir a la escuela._" Terminaban sus pensamientos con un rostro de disgusto.

* * *

**Ficha de... ¿héroe?.**

**Nombre: Son Gine.**

**Alias: ?.**

**Edad: 15.**

**Altura: 1.75 m.**

**Cumpleaños: Mayo 1.**

**Tipo de Sangre: 50% Humano 50% Saiyajin.**

**Kosei: Legendario Super Saiyajin.**

**Le gusta: Pelear.**

**No le gusta: Leer y estudiar.**

* * *

**En otro lugar.**

En un lugar con muchas pantallas, había varias personas observando las pruebas. "Ya que terminamos con el joven Midoriya Izuku, pasemos a esta chica, Son Gine." Decía una rata con una cicatriz en un ojo, el Director.

"Puesto #1, máximo de puntos Villain y máximo de puntos Rescue, primera en el examen de los recomendados, aunque no muy buena en el examen escrito, no deja de ser una prodigio, no cabe duda por qué la recomendaste, All Might." Opinó una mujer con antifaz y ropa provocativa, Midnight, mientras All Might se quedaba serio.

"A pesar de destruir sin temor ni remordimiento a los robots y siendo una prueba, no ignoró a los que necesitaban ayuda, pero, más parecía que lo hacía inconscientemente." Opinó un sujeto con ojeras, Erased Head.

"Su Kosei, Poder Ilimitado. Parece que es como tú, All Might." Habló un sujeto en gabardina, Ectoplasm.

"Sólo que ella parece poder controlarlo diferente, esferas y rayos de energía, super fuerza, aumento de velocidad, vuelo. Me recuerdan a otro héroe del continente del Rey Perro." Dijo un sujeto disfrazado de vaquero, Snipe.

"¿De qué escuela viene y dónde o quién realizó las pruebas para descubrir su Kosei?" Preguntó otro sujeto, Cemento.

"Capsule Corp., ahí recibió clases particulares y le hicieron las pruebas." Le respondió Midnight viendo los papeles y dejando a todos pensativos.

"Bueno, bueno, veremos cómo se desarrolla como héroe." Les dijo el Director mientras todos asentían.

**Flashback.**

En la oficina del Director, éste se veía hojeando algunos papeles. "Es raro que quieras recomendar a alguien." Decía el director mientras All Might flaco se mostraba serio.

"Director ¿Alguna vez escuchó hablar de Son Goku?" Preguntó All Might.

El Director se quedó pensante. "Cuando era más joven, estaba en el castillo del Rey Perro cuando un Villano que se hacía llamar a sí mismo demonio, Piccolo Daimao, atacó." Mientras el Director se tocaba su cicatriz. "Estábamos perdidos, pero, algunas personas aparecieron, entre ellos un niño con cola, tras una violenta batalla, el niño lo venció, al preguntarle su nombre, él dijo llamarse, Son Goku, con el tiempo, su nombre se perdió en el olvido. ¿A él te refieres?" Fue la respuesta del Director.

All Might asintió con su cabeza. "Yo lo conozco, y a parte de su familia, ella es su hija." El Director se quedó pensante.

**Fin del Flashback.**

El Director miraba a All Might quien se notaba pensante y después miró la pantalla. _"All Might, si es verdad que ella es hija de Son Goku, el héroe desconocido por todos, el que salvó el mundo de Piccolo Daimao, no tengo problema con ayudarte para devolverle el favor de salvarme la vida ese día, además, también me salvó cuando estuvo a punto de matarme aquel tipo con su escopeta y la cueva se nos vino encima." _Pensaba el director.

**Pasados algunos días.**

Gine estaba atónita, Nana, Gohan, Goku y Goten sonreían frente a ella mientras Nana sostenía el papel donde decía que Gine fue aceptada. "Que bueno, hermana, ahora podrás hacer lo que hace Gohan." Decía Goten imitando poses de Great Saiyaman mientras Gine pálida lo miraba.

"Era obvio que debías ser aceptada, Bulma nos hizo el favor de darte esa casa para que puedas quedarte ahí, comienza a empacar tus cosas." Dijo Nana mientras Gine desanimada iba a su cuarto a empacar lo necesario.

Mientras empacaba, Gohan entró. "¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Gine un poco molesta.

Gohan le dio su guitarra. "Dice Nana, que por haber cumplido tu primera parte del trato puedes llevártela, será divertido para ti." Le dijo animado.

"¿Divertido? Todos son unos gusanos." Respondió Gine tomando la guitarra.

"Pero aun así escuché que ayudaste a muchos durante el examen práctico." Dijo Gohan avergonzando a Gine.

"Yo sólo quería los puntos, ellos estaban en medio." Respondió Gine molesta y amenazante asustando un poco a Gohan. "Es lo que nos enseñó papá." Dijo Gine pensativa.

Gohan sólo sonrió. "Será divertido, ya verás." Le dijo. "Gine, sabes que Nana sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y quién sabe, tal vez ahí encuentres a alguien que te caiga bien y se vuelvan buenas amigas o amigos y tal vez encuentres a alguien." Gohan trataba de darle ánimos.

Gine sólo frunció el ceño y pasó a una actitud seria. "Como sea, ya tengo todo." Dijo mientras Gohan asentía y le ayudaba un poco sacando sus cosas. "Puedo con toneladas de peso, ¿Por qué ayudarme con unos cuantos Kilos?" Dijo Gine mientras caminaban a la salida y Gohan le reía nervioso.

Fuera de su casa, Goten le deseaba buena suerte, mientras Nana también pero dándole algunas advertencias. "Asegúrate de llamarme para saber qué tal te fue en tu primer día. Procuraré enviarte comida de vez en cuando, con lo que comes estoy segura que se te terminará todo en 2 días." Decía Nana y Gine sonrió.

Gine sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo. "No te preocupes por eso, cuando Nishi-sama nos dijo si queríamos una recompensa por lo sucedido con Majin Boo, Kus me creó esta nevera, por más que coma nunca se terminará la comida." Dijo Gine sonriendo pero notó que Goku, Gohan y Goten se pusieron nerviosos, Lazuli se dio un golpe en la frente y notó que Nana estaba mirándola seria.

"Gine ¿Has tenido esa nevera incluso cuando te limité los postres en la comida?" Preguntó Nana seria con Gine dándose cuenta que habló de más.

Gine tomó todas sus cosas a gran velocidad. "Prometo que me esforzaré en la escuela, hasta luego." Dijo Gine sonriendo desapareciendo dejando a Goku, Gohan y Goten nerviosos y a Nana roja de la ira.

"¡Gine!" Gritó Nana a todo pulmón.

**Primer día de clases.**

Gine estaba de pie frente a la entrada de la Academia U.A. de nuevo, dio un suspiro molesta. "No quiero ir a la escuela." Dijo mientras comenzaba a entrar desanimada y molesta.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Espero que éste fanfic también te guste. Quizá alga algún otro, tal vez como otra historia u oneshot como el que hice de Erza.**

**Guest: Pues de hecho me sorprendió el apoyo. La serie es buena, yo la que sigo son los manga. De hecho los gemelos sí serán un poco diferentes, y como dije en el anterior capítulo, Gine será la que tenga más protagonismo.**

**Guest: ****Actually, I read the manga and I saw more of their Kosei, but only one of them I liked, it will be who will have more protagonism.**

**viecenta1.8: Gracias, es bueno leerte de nuevo, tengo planes para ella.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	3. Conociendo a los nuevos héroes

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo a los nuevos héroes.**

Gine estaba de pie frente a la entrada de la Academia U.A. de nuevo, dio un suspiro molesta. "No quiero ir a la escuela." Dijo mientras comenzaba a entrar desanimada y molesta. _"1 A, aquí es." _Pensó Gine abriendo la puerta, pero._ "¡Soy la primera en llegar!" _Gritó internamente enojada._ "Genial, ahora parezco una dedicada a la escuela como Gohan. Bueno, así escojo primero mi lugar... 20 asientos, será bastante ruidoso." _Pensaba mientras se dirigía al último escritorio de la primera fila contraria a la puerta_. _

Gine se sentó y se quedó pensante un momento y después cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos esperando. Alguien abrió la puerta, era la misma chica que se sacaba armas de su cuerpo y también notó que era de las primeras, pero sorprendiéndose un poco de ver a Gine en la misma aula que ella, caminó hacia donde estaba Gine, pero, se sentó en el escritorio del lado de Gine, ella sólo vio cómo Gine tenía sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

Al verla un momento, se percató que Gine llevaba su uniforme desordenado, no llevaba la chaqueta, estaba desfajada y el cuello de la camisa abierto. "Disculpa." Le llamó la atención a Gine pero ésta siguió igual. _"__ ... ¿Está dormida?__" _Pensaba.

"Disculpa." Le volvió a llamar la atención, Gine abrió sus ojos y la miró aun con su semblante serio. "Tú fuiste la que me ayudó en el examen práctico, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte, gracias." Dijo la chica con educación y Gine sólo la observó aun seria.

La chica se puso un poco incomoda al ver que no tuvo respuesta y notó que Gine volvió a su posición inicial y sólo cerró sus ojos dejándola un poco confundida. _"Parece que no es muy social" - _"Bajas tu guardia cuando creas objetos y también descuidas tu entorno, si llegas a ser héroe sin trabajar en esa debilidad acabarás muriendo algún día." Fueron las palabras de Gine interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

La chica sólo se quedó sin palabras por el consejo pero sonrió. "Agradezco tus palabras, mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo, mucho gusto." Se presentó Momo sonriendo.

Gine volvió a abrir los ojos y la observó. "Gine." Respondió Gine a la presentación.

Momo la observó "¿Gine? Entonces tú fuiste la que quedó primera en el examen práctico de los recomendados ¿Son Gine?" Preguntó confundida pero Gine sólo la observaba seria sin responder.

_"¿Hasta cuándo tiene planeado seguir hablando?... Debo... Controlar... Impulso de violencia..." _Se decía Gine molesta. "No importa y sólo llámame Gine, no me gusta que me hablen con formalidades." Respondió Gine con seriedad sorprendiendo un poco a Momo por eso.

"Entiendo, si así será, puedes llamarme Momo, es un gusto, Gine, demos lo mejor de nosotras." Respondió Momo con una actitud entusiasta.

"Por cierto." - "Oye, volveré a mi meditación." Momo iba a seguir conversando pero Gine la interrumpió.

"Oh, ya veo, lamento interrumpir." Momo asintió y Gine volvió a su posición inicial. Momo simplemente la dejó y sacó un libro poniéndose a leer mientras esperaban a que las clases empezaran.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, dos personas entraban, uno era el chico que usó hielo en el examen. "Con permiso." Habló un joven con gafas y notó que también era de los primeros, notó a dos chicas en los últimos asientos y el chico de hielo reconoció a Gine quedándose serio un momento. "Un placer, soy Iida Tenya." Se presentó con educación Iida.

"Yaoyorozu Momo." De Momo tuvo respuesta pero Gine siguió en la misma posición sin responder. "Está meditando." Dijo Momo dejando a ambos un poco confundidos.

"Todoroki Shoto, disculpa, pero estás en mi lugar." Le dijo el chico de hielo.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que ella está en el mio, no quise ser grosera así que sólo me recorrí." Respondió Momo y ambos vieron a Gine.

Cuando Iida notó algo en Gine que lo molestó. "Inaceptable." Dijo Iida notándose molesto llamando la atención de los presentes. "Debemos actuar conforme a las reglas, además, tu uniforme está mal, es una falta de respeto contra la institución." Decía mientras los otros entendían a lo que se refería. "Estamos en la Academia U.A. deberías-" Pero de repente Iida se quedó congelado, no por hielo, Gine abrió los ojos y tenía una mirada amenazadora además de un aura que puso nerviosos a Momo y Todoroki.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos." Dijo Gine amenazadora volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Momo se quedó un poco nerviosa. "_Gine ¿Qué fue eso? Fue diferente a cuando habló conmigo._" Pensaba Momo.

"_Esa chica... ¿Estoy temblando?._" Pensaba Todoroki mirando sus manos. _"Esta sensación..." _Pensaba molesto viendo una imagen de él de pequeño.

Momo se confundió por el cambio de actitud cuando antes fue, de alguna forma, cortés con ella, así que sin miedo volvió a hablarle. "Bueno, disculpa que lo diga así, pero, se supone que ese es mi lugar, mira, en los papeles de admisión nos dieron el número que también fue dado conforme la primera letra en nuestro apellido." Le comentó Momo pero Gine se comportó indiferente.

"¿Realmente importa el asiento? ¿A caso aprenderás algo diferente?" Respondió Gine seria.

"No realmente, sólo lo mencionaba por las reglas, pero" - "No importa, tomaré el asiento que le corresponde a ella ¿Cuál es tu número?" Dijo Todoroki indiferente.

Gine un poco fastidiada miró la hoja. "10." Dijo indiferente y viendo Todoroki que igual sólo tenía que recorrerse un asiento.

La puerta se abrió, algunos otros comenzaban a llegar presentándose y llenando el aula. Dos chicas de las que llegaron reconocieron también a Gine y fueron a saludarla. "Oh, eres tú, que bueno que hayas quedado, soy Ashido Mina." Dijo una chica de piel y cabellos rosas con un par de cuernos en su cabeza.

La otra chica que parecía tener cables en sus orejas también se dirigió a ella. "Fue muy divertido como callaste a aquel sujeto, soy Jiro Kyoka." Se presentó la chica.

Gine dio un suspiro. "_Por lo visto éste será un lugar bastante molesto._" Pensó Gine dirigiendo su mirada a Mina viéndola un momento. "Son Gine, llámenme sólo Gine." Se presentó Gine.

"Eres quien terminó en primer lugar en el examen práctico de los recomendados." Dijeron quienes estaban a su alrededor mientras Todoroki sólo lo pensó y se le quedó viendo serio.

En eso una chica de baja estatura, cabello largo amarrado en nudo de mariposa que caminaba encorvada entraba al aula, pero detrás de ella, mientras la puerta se cerraba, la puerta fue pateada y antes de golpear a la chica, Gine estaba deteniendo la puerta.

_"¿En qué momento se movió?" _Pensaron todos con impacto mientras todos al mismo tiempo se notaban sorprendidos, antes de alguien decir algo, Gine cerró la puerta dándole en la cara a quien pateó la puerta.

La puerta volvió a ser pateada y Gine repitió el acto dándole en la cara de nuevo, acto que fue viéndose como un juego que todos veían un poco estupefactos. "¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta! ¡No pueden estar maltratando las instalaciones!" Les gritó Iida.

Gine simplemente sostuvo la puerta sin volverla a cerrar. "Oye tú, ve a tu asiento." Le dijo Gine a la chica que entró.

La chica sólo la observó. "Gracias, Asui Tsuyu, llámame Tsuyu." Se presentó, Gine sólo miraba al frente a la persona tirada que pateó la puerta, que molesto se levantaba sobándose la cara de la cual su nariz sangraba y miraba con recelo a Gine.

"¡¿Quién rayos te crees?!" Gritó el chico bastante molesto.

Gine sólo miró amenazante al chico quien inconscientemente dio un paso atrás y se dio cuenta de su acto y se quedó confundido, antes de decir algo, la puerta se cerraba y Gine indiferente volvía a su asiento.

El chico se molestó y volvió a patear la puerta. "¡Sea quien seas te haré explotar!" Gritó furioso.

Gine se detuvo y de nuevo volteó a verlo, esta vez seria. "Inténtalo." Dijo Gine tranquila moviendo su dedo indicándole que se acercara.

El chico se molestó pero. "¡Basta!" Momo se puso entre ambos. "Las peleas están prohibidas dentro de las instalaciones, hacerlo es expulsión absoluta." Les advirtió Momo seria.

"¡Me da igual! ¡Grábate bien ésto! ¡Bakugo Katsuki! ¡Es el nombre del que llegará a ser el héroe #1!" Gritó Bakugo desafiante.

"No el más listo, estoy segura." Fue la respuesta de Gine mientras algunos se quedaron estupefactos y otros querían reír. "Hazte a un lado, voy a machacar a este gusano." Dijo Gine amenazante pero Momo no se quitó.

A Bakugo le comenzaron a explotar las manos. "¡Te mataré!" Bakugo estaba furioso sin embargo Momo lo miraba seria y no se quitaba de en medio, Bakugo dio un paso tratando de intimidarla.

"Hazte a un lado." Dijo Gine seria pero Momo no se quitó, Gine estuvo a punto de quitarla ella misma.

De pronto un par de grandes manos apareció entre ambos, dividiéndolos. "Basta, los dos, es el primer día, así que no arruinen la oportunidad de ser los héroes que desean ser por una disputa." Una chica de ojos verdes y cabello naranja, respaldó a Momo y no cedieron, Bakugo sabía que lo que dijeron era verdad y molesto se fue a sentar.

"Ustedes dos, ya que apenas nos conocemos sólo lo diré una vez, no se metan en mis peleas." Advirtió Gine seria yendo a su asiento y sentándose dejando a las dos serias.

"Gracias. Yaoyorozu Momo, un gusto." Agradeció Momo.

"Kendo Itsuka. Demos lo mejor de nosotras, y procuremos ayudar a que se comporten." Respondió Kendo a lo que Momo sonrió.

El aula se quedó un momento en silencio. "Oye Gine ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó Kyoka sorprendida rompiendo el silencio que se creó.

_"Por lo visto no me dejarán en paz, bueno, ya qué." _Pensaba Gine. "Fue mi velocidad." Respondió Gine para impacto de quienes escucharon.

"¿Tú Kosei es super velocidad?" Preguntó un uniforme flotante confundiendo a algunos. "Ah, cierto, Hagakure Toru, mi Kosei es Invisibilidad." Se presentó la chica invisible.

_"Realmente hay gente muy rara aquí." _Pensó Gine_._ "No, ese no es mi Kosei." Fue la respuesta de Gine.

"¿Entonces cómo fue que te moviste tan rápido?" Preguntó Momo volviendo a su asiento, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir y Gine vio de nuevo a Midoriya, el chico que tenía el poder de All Might.

Gine se mantuvo seria sin responder a lo que le preguntaron y se quedó observando la conversación que él tenía con Iida y la chica que se presentó como Uraraka Ochaco que llegó detrás de él mientras las chicas confundidas por su actuar se quedaron viendo a Gine y volteando a Midoriya.

Tsuyu se acercó. "Gracias por evitarme el golpe." Agradeció.

"Entrena tus sentidos y tus reflejos para que no te sorprendan con ataques por la espalda." Le respondió Gine indiferente y Kendo desde su asiento que la escuchó se le quedó viendo pensante.

"_Comprendo, es del tipo soy muy ruda pero buena gente." _Pensó Kendo viendo que Gine ayudó y aconsejó a Tsuyu.

Midoriya estaba rojo cerca de Uraraka. "Oh, los jóvenes y sus hormonas alborotadas." Les interrumpió una voz y los que estaban cerca de la puerta vieron a una mujer detrás de ellos.

Gine observaba un poco a esa mujer vestida para cosas no aptas para menores. "Ella es..." Decía Mina al reconocerla.

La mujer entró en el aula y los observó un momento. "Nemuri Kayama, Pro-hero; +18 Only Hero Midnight, felicidades, seré su tutora." Se presentó Midnight dejando a todos estupefactos, Gine incluida, sin embargo algunos hombres babeaban felices agradeciendo haber nacido. "Es muy repentino, pero pónganse éstos y vayamos al patio." Dijo sacando un uniforme deportivo y dando un latigazo al aire.

**En el patio.**

"¿Examen de Kosei?" Preguntaron casi todos por lo que harían.

"Ésto será un examen físico como cualquier otro pero donde podrán usar su Kosei." Les respondió Midnight emocionando a algunos.

"¿Y la ceremonia de bienvenida?" Preguntó Uraraka.

Midnight dio un latigazo. "Aunque no estoy de acuerdo, aquí no se hace, no se preocupen, si sobreviven, tendrán tiempo para los festivales." Les dijo pero su sonrisa era un poco sádica.

"_¿Sobreviven?_" Pensaron la mayoría preocupados.

"Son Gine, terminaste siendo la primera en el examen práctico de los recomendados." Le llamó la atención a Gine viendo todos a la persona que quedó primera, mientras Bakugo se molestaba ya que él quedó en el puesto #1 de los normales. "En la escuela ¿Cuál fue tu mejor resultado en arrojar una pelota?" Preguntó Midnight.

"Recibí clases particulares en casa desde pequeña, ésta es mi primera vez en una escuela, aunque he arrojado rocas de 1 tonelada hasta 20 Kilómetros." Respondió Gine dejando a algunos sorprendidos, estupefactos y otros serios, aunque Momo se le quedó viendo.

"Chica con agallas, me gusta eso. Bueno, ve al circulo, y arroja la pelota, no te contengas, usa tu Kosei." Le dijo Midnight dando un latigazo al aire y Gine tomó la pelota y se preparó para lanzarla.

_"Que tontería."_ Pensó Gine y sin contenerse lanzó la pelota al cielo, desapareciendo a la vista de todos dejando a todos estupefactos.

"Primero conoce tus propios límites, es el primer paso para ser un héroe." Dijo Midnight pero. _"¿De dónde sacaste a esta chica? All Might." _Pensó sorprendida viendo y mostrándoles el marcador. "Aunque en algunos casos es difícil dar con el límite." Tenía el signo de infinito.

"¡¿Infinito?!" Gritaron todos impactados.

"¡Parece divertido!" Gritó Mina.

"Como era de esperar de un curso de héroes." Dijo Kendo.

"¿Divertido?" Les llamó la atención Midnight poniendo una sonrisa sádica. "Espero que conserven esa actitud." Les dijo sonriendo. "Bien, quien termine con el último puesto después de las pruebas será castigado con expulsión." Terminó de explicar dando un latigazo dejando a todos impactados.

_"Genial, puedo aprovechar eso y así tener un pretexto para haber sido expulsada." _Pensó Gine feliz._ "Aunque si le envían alguna carta a Nana explicándole por qué, se dará cuenta que lo hice a propósito, aunque no me importa mucho pero..." _Pensaba un poco fastidiada.

Midnight comenzó a explicarles algunas cosas y Gine notó que todos sus compañeros, tenían una mirada de determinación. _"Parece que están dispuestos a ser héroes... Les espera un largo camino y aun son ignorantes, de lo que un ser maligno es capaz de hacer." _Pensó Gine seria.

En la primera prueba fue una carrera de 50 metros de dos en dos, Gine miraba las habilidades de cada uno, realmente se esforzaban, a Gine le tocó contra Mina y al sonar la campana fue cosa de nada cuando Gine ya estaba del otro lado, dejando de nuevo a todos estupefactos. "0.001 segundos." Dijo la máquina y a todos se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

"Eso fue increíble, Gine." Dijo Mina llegando detrás de ella, aun sorprendida, Gine actuó indiferente.

_"Contra ustedes no es nada, espera a encontrar a alguien tan rápido como lo fue Buter __para mi__ cuando yo era niña." _Pensó Gine._ "Ahora, ¿Por qué rayos ese enano no usa el poder que le dio Might? ¿A caso no le enseñó a usarlo?" _Seguía Gine con sus pensamientos al ver que Midoriya corrió como un humano normal.

Las pruebas pasaron, la siguiente fue para medir la fuerza, y Gine indiferente rompió el instrumento mientras volteaba a los demás que para su fortuna no la vieron ya que estaban en lo suyo y distraídos por otros. "540 Kilos, vaya, yo sólo pude dar 500." Le decía Kendo a un chico alto con grandes brazos, Shoji Mezo.

La siguientes fueron salto largo, repeticiones de pasos laterales, lanzamiento de pelota, donde Gine volvió a sacar infinito, junto a Uraraka, lo cual sorprendió a todos, Gine incluida.

Seguía el turno de Midoriya que al momento de lanzar la pelota, ésta cayó cerca y Midoriya estaba un poco somnoliento, para confusión de todos aunque Gine se dio cuenta de un cambio en Midnight que levantaba una parte de su traje, revelando su Kosei, Aroma de sueño.

"Me agradan los jóvenes con agallas, sin embargo, también detesto a los estúpidos que intentan de todo sólo para impresionarme." Le decía Midnight acercándose. "Como en el examen, estabas tratando de darlo todo sin importarte el daño, pensando 'De todas formas me curarán'. ¿Y qué pasará el día que no haya nadie para curarte? ¿Cómo te moverás?" Regañaba Midnight.

Midoriya agachó la mirada quedándose pensante. "Midoriya terminará en último si no usa su Kosei." Se escuchó a Iida hablar.

"¿De qué hablas? Es un enano sin Kosei." Le respondió Bakugo confundiendo a algunos.

_"No es del todo falso, Nana y Might transfieren su poder, eso es parte de su Kosei, aunque si no la ha estado usando, significa que Might no le enseñó a hacerlo o su cuerpo no lo resiste."_ Pensaba Gine mientras todos seguían en su conversación. "¿Cuál de las dos es? Might." Le preguntó Gine a All Might apareciendo detrás de él que se ocultaba detrás del edificio.

All Might casi saltó. "Gine, no me asustes así." Respondió All Might dando un suspiro pero Gine lo miraba seria. "...Su cuerpo no resiste todo el poder aun, mira." Le dijo All Might mientras ambos notaban que Midoriya usó su Kosei lanzando la pelota con un solo dedo, pero su dedo quedó gravemente herido.

"Aun puedo moverme, sensei." Dijo Midoriya determinado y sonriendo.

Midnight sonrió y dio un latigazo. "Fascinante, eres es fascinante." Dijo emocionada pero como si estuviera excitada.

"Le diste mucho poder a un inútil." Le dijo Gine a All Might.

"Ese chico... Será un héroe mejor que yo, de eso estoy seguro y si ya leíste su Ki con esa habilidad tuya, también debiste darte cuenta de ello." Le respondió All Might serio y Gine sólo lo observaba.

"Pero también, algún día deberá aprender, lo que conlleva este camino." Le dijo Gine desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre el grupo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

All Might se quedó serio. "_¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero él tiene todo para ser un gran héroe._" Pensó All Might.

"¡Deku! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!" Gritó Bakugo dirigiéndose a él a atacarlo.

Pero fue detenido por Midnight atrapándolo con un látigo y dejándolo somnoliento. "Aprender a controlar sus impulsos de adolescentes también es parte del camino, a ninguna chica les gustan los hombres como tú, dejemos de perder tiempo y vayamos a las siguientes pruebas." Sermoneó y después retirándose todos a las demás pruebas dejando a Bakugo que se miraba enojado.

Las pruebas continuaron, la siguiente fue darle un golpe a una máquina que medía la fuerza del golpe, cada uno daba el golpe lo más fuerte que podía, claro que usando su Kosei, lo que ayudaba a sacar grandes cifras, hasta el momento Shoji, Kendo y Bakugo eran los más altos, siendo 750, 745 y 720 respectivamente.

Bakugo se notaba orgulloso de ser de los primeros aunque molesto de no ser el primero además de ser superado en fuerza por Kendo, y los demás sorprendidos de la fuerza de Kendo. Midoriya dio un golpe con otro dedo en el que sacó 730 enfureciendo a Bakugo.

"Cuanto vigor, cuanto vigor." Decía Midnight emocionada dándole un latigazo al aire.

El turno de Gine llegó. "A un lado." Dijo Gine mientras levantaba su puño y como si nada golpeaba la máquina destruyéndola en el acto.

"_One Punch_!" Se escuchaba una canción. "Lo siento." Dijo un tipo pequeño, Mineta Minoru, apagando su celular.

Todos estaban estupefactos, Midnight incluida, mientras Bakugo se molestaba a casi explotar y Gine sólo se mostraba indiferente cruzada de brazos.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Es obvio que la dejamos frágil!" Gritó Bakugo molesto mientras Gine actuó indiferente a él molestándolo.

"Bien, pasa a la siguiente, comprobemos si lo que dice Bakugo es verdad." Respondió Midnight. _"Sólo All Might ha sido capaz de romperla, sólo por eso te doy la razón, Bakugo." _Pensaba seria.

Gine pasó a la otra máquina pero esta vez Gine dio un pequeño golpe sin esforzarse mientras el marcador comenzaba a medir hasta que marcó. "¡Es más de 9000!" Gritaron todos impactados mientras Bakugo volvió a molestarse y Midnight se quedó seria.

Hasta que terminó la última prueba y Midnight les mostró los resultados, siendo Gine la primera, seguida de Momo, Todoroki y Kendo, pero Midoriya el último, notándose frustrado. "Por cierto, lo de la expulsión no era verdad." Dijo Midnight dejando a la mayoría estupefactos. "Fue bastante divertido y excitante verlos asustados... quiero decir, fue presión para que dieran lo mejor." Les dijo Midnight y permanecieron igual.

"Por supuesto que era mentira. Si te pones a pensar en ello, obvio te das cuenta." Les dijo Momo.

"Bien, terminado ésto, hay papeles con los resultados curriculares en el aula para que los lean." Les dijo Midnight dando un latigazo y retirándose. "Midoriya, ve a la enfermería." Le dijo entregándole un papel.

Midoriya se notaba frustrado mientras todos volvían al aula. "Si intentas usar todo el poder acabarás siempre igual, empieza con lo poco que puedas dominar." Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo que Gine indiferente pasaba cerca de él retirándose y dejándolo pensativo.

_"¿Lo poco que pueda dominar? Dominar de poco en poco... ¡Eso es! Obviamente he estado usando todo el poder, pero, si comienzo a usarlo en pequeñas cantidades, entonces podría incluso usarlo en todo el cuerpo y no sólo en mis puños, aunque aun no sé bien cómo activarlo..." _Pensaba Midoriya entusiasmado. _"Un segundo. ¿Cómo lo supo?" _Pensó confundido.

"Son, quisiera hablar contigo un momento." Le llamó la atención Midnight y Gine la siguió. "Son, te contuviste en algunas de las pruebas ¿Cierto?" Preguntó.

"Sólo en salto y en el golpe a la máquina." Respondió Gine indiferente.

"¿Puedo saber el motivo?" Preguntó Midnight.

"Puedo volar, así que pude darle la vuelta al mundo si hubiese querido y con el golpe fue mejor así para evitar que Sparkles se pusiera a llorar." Le respondió Gine aun indiferente.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer." Le dijo Midnight seria confundiendo a Gine. "No sé si es por exceso de confianza o por orgullo, pero por cosas así algo puede salir mal y costar caro" - "Lo sé." Interrumpió Gine confundiendo a Midnight.

"No me contuve por eso, uno de mis golpes es un millón de veces más fuertes que cualquiera de Might, tengo más experiencia en combate que cualquiera aquí, confórmate con que no le rompa los huesos a nadie, no te preocupes, M-sensei." Dijo Gine dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

_"¿M-sensei?" _Pensó Midnight pero de repente Gine fue rodeada un látigo que la iba a atrapar, pues Midnight intentó detenerla para reprenderla, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Gine desapareció.

"¿Lo ves? Si quisiera ya habría acabado contigo, contra los enemigos no me contengo." Le dijo Gine detrás de ella apuntando con su mano a Midnight que sorprendida la miró cómo sin decir nada más se retiraba dejándola aun sorprendida.

_"Mi Kosei no funcionó contra ella ¿Por qué? Incluso si es más efectiva con los hombres, al menos debí marearla." _Pensó Midnight confundida. "_¿M-sensei? En realidad soy más S..._" Se quedó pensante.

Midnight también se retiraba, cuando al pasar por un edificio All Might la detuvo. "Eres una mentirosa, Midnight, yo también creí que los expulsarías, después de que Aisawa expulsó a todo un grupo el año pasado." Le decía All Might.

"All Might, es perturbador que espíes así a una chica." Le dijo Midnight seria. "Te concedería una cita pero me gustan menores que yo." Bromeó.

"¿Te diste cuenta? ¿Del potencial que tiene el joven Midoriya?" Preguntó All Might.

"Tiene agallas pero le falta tamaño y edad para llamar mi atención." Dijo Midnight pero pasando a un poco de seriedad. "Tú recomendaste a Son Gine, ¿De dónde la conoces?" Preguntó. All Might también se quedó serio pero sudaba una gota de sudor. "Entiendo, quiero que sepas que la mantendré vigilada." Le dijo retirándose mientras All Might la observaba.

**Pasadas las clases.**

A la hora de la salida, Gine se dirigió a su casa, al llegar se sentó y se puso a pensar. _"El estudio es un fastidio, pero si todos los días serán así supongo que no está tan mal... Esas chicas, tenían algunas habilidades raras, ese enano, me pregunto si realmente será tan poderoso como Might... Bah, al final de cuentas hasta Krilin era más fuerte."_ Pensaba seria. _"Ah, es verdad, tengo que hablarle a Nana y decirle cómo fue el primer día." _Terminó sus pensamientos sacando su celular y hablando con Nana.

"_Ya veo, espero que te lo tomes en serio, Gine_." Le decía Nana mientras Gine asentía "_¿Y? ¿Ya hiciste amigas?_" Preguntó.

"Conocí a algunas personas, pero no sé si considerarlas amigas." Fue la respuesta de Gine.

"_Entiendo, Gine, quiero que hagas amigas y te diviertas como una chica normal, estoy segura que ahora mismo Chi-Chi está orgullosa y feliz por ti, da lo mejor de ti._" Dijo Nana mientras Gine asentía y ambas colgaban.

"_¿Chica normal? Yo no soy así, Nana._" Pensó Gine dirigiéndose al sótano, donde Bulma le tenía una sorpresa, una habitación de entrenamiento como la de Vegeta. "No lo soy." Dijo Poniéndose a entrenar.

**Al día siguiente.**

Gine se notaba molesta. _"¡No soporto a este imbécil!" _Gritó internamente Gine, pues estaba recibiendo clases de ingles de Present Mic, Momo y Kendo eran quienes contestaban la mayoría de las preguntas. Así las clases siguieron, Ingles, Matemáticas, etc.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Gine se ponía de pie cuando fue detenida. "Son, vamos a la cafetería, iremos las chicas, excepto por Uraraka, ella dijo que irá con Iida y Midoriya." Le dijo Toru.

"Gine, no me llamen por mi apellido." Dijo Gine un poco molesta.

"De acuerdo, pero, ¿Irás?" Le preguntó Mina.

Gine se lo pensó. "De acuerdo." Pero por insistencia aceptó.

En la cafetería, todas estaban formadas para pedir comida. "Iré a apartar una mesa, yo traje mi propio almuerzo." Les dijo Gine y las chicas asintieron.

"Pero no traes lonchera." Le llamó la atención Tsuyu a lo que Gine sacó una capsula y se las mostró en respuesta.

Gine encontró una mesa vacía, presionó el botón y la lanzó encima de la mesa mostrándose mucha comida que dejó a todos impresionados mientras se escuchaban rumores de si iba a invitar a todos, pues era demasiada, en eso llegaron las chicas y se quedaron un poco atónitas.

"Gine, si traías comida para todas por qué no nos lo dijiste." Dijo Mina sorprendida.

"¿Una sorpresa?" Se preguntó Kendo.

"Es mio, no lo toquen o les romperé los brazos." Les dijo Gine sentándose, las chicas se quedaron un poco estupefactas y se sentaron.

No se lo creían, Gine devoraba platillo tras platillo como si fuera su última comida y a una velocidad sorprendente. "Vaya, hasta yo que necesito comer demasiado, no como tanto." Dijo Momo un poco sorprendida.

"¿También comes igual en cantidades?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"Más o menos, mi Kosei, Create, creo objetos a partir de mi cuerpo por eso necesito comer más de lo normal." Respondió Momo. "Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu Kosei?" Preguntó Momo a Kyoka.

"Earphone jack, estos cables los puedo extender en un rango de seis metros y conectar en toda clase de cosas para escuchar, o para causar vibraciones." Respondió Kyoka sorprendiéndolas un poco. "¿Y tú? Kendo." Preguntó.

Kendo hizo un poco mas grandes sus manos. "Puño grande, puedo cambiarlas de tamaño, y al mismo tiempo hacerlas mas fuertes, para dar buenos golpes o atrapar a alguien." Explicó sorprendiéndolas.

"La de Hagakure es invisibilidad, algo muy útil ¿Verdad?" Dijo Mina avergonzando un poco a Toru. "La mía es Ácido, puedo derretir todo." Dijo Mina entusiasmada.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Tsuyu." Preguntó Toru.

"Soy mitad rana." Respondió Tsuyu mientras con su lengua tomaba comida de su plato impresionándolas. "Gine, la tuya dijiste que no era super velocidad, ayer demostraste ser capaz de hacer todo ejercicio físico sin problema, ¿A caso tu Kosei es como la de All Might?" Preguntó Tsuyu dejando impactadas a las presentes por esa suposición.

Gine terminaba su último plato dejando aun más impactadas a las demás de ver que sí se terminó todo. "Blgblgblg." Se escuchaba Gine con la boca llena.

_"Traga y después habla." _Pensaron las chicas pálidas aunque a Mina le pareció gracioso.

Gine tragó su último bocado. "No me compares con ese gusano." Respondió Gine sorprendiendo un poco de cómo lo llamó, siendo de los héroes más admirados y respetados. "Poder Ilimitado, si quisiera, podría causar una explosión más fuerte que una bomba atómica sin problema." Respondió Gine dejándolas un poco impactadas.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Toru.

"Así es, soy pura energía." Continuó Gine esperando temor o incredulidad.

"Genial." Dijeron las seis para sorpresa de Gine.

"No es broma ¿Saben?" Les dijo Gine un poco estupefacta.

"Y ya lo demostraste, inclusive en el examen práctico, terminaste las pruebas a las que fuimos sometidas sin problemas, acabaste sin ningún rasguño, destruiste al robot gigante con esa ráfaga de energía y ni siquiera te veías cansada." Le dijo Momo sorprendida.

"Entonces para conservar esa energía tienes que comer en esas cantidades." Supuso Tsuyu.

"Más o menos." Respondió Gine que aun estaba un poco incrédula de que le creyeron y se quedó pensativa viéndolas mientras las escuchaba hablar.

Gine no se lo creía, ninguna de ellas mostró dudas en lo que dijo y ni siquiera les dio miedo, pero sólo actuó indiferente y bebía de su agua. "Gine ¿Te gusta Midoriya?" Preguntó Mina repentinamente sorprendiendo un poco a todas mientras Gine escupía su agua.

"Oye ¿Qué pasa con esa pregunta tan repentina y privada?" Le llamó la atención Momo, reprendiéndola un poco.

"Perdón, perdón, es sólo que cuando hablamos el primer día, Gine se quedó observándolo y cuando fue la prueba también lo observaba." Explicó Mina dejando a todas con el mismo pensamiento.

"Pero aun así"-"Si vuelves a decir algo así, te romperé la mandíbula." Amenazó Gine interrumpiendo a Kyoka que iba a hablar, poniendo nerviosas a todas, por alguna razón su mirada daba miedo.

"¿Lo ves? Esas preguntas son muy personales." Dijo Tsuyu indiferente a la amenaza que por alguna razón a Gine le sorprendió verla indiferente a su amenaza.

"Perdón, Gine, no quise molestarte." Se disculpó Mina y Gine se calmó.

"Estás advertida." Fue la respuesta seca de Gine mientras se ponía de pie.

**Un día después.**

Gine se notaba pensativa pero al mismo tiempo fastidiada, las chicas seguían hablando con ella, aunque a Gine no le caían mal, era la escuela, la ponía de mal humor, cuando un Ki le llamó la atención y puso un rostro de fastidio. "Olvidé que él también era profesor aquí." Pensó Gine molesta y en voz alta confundiendo a Momo, cuando una persona entró y todos se emocionaron.

"¡Yo! ¡Estoy entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!" Gritó All Might entrando.

"¡All Might!" Gritó la mayoría emocionados.

All Might caminaba con un estilo raro hacia el frente. "Doy entrenamiento básico de héroes, así que sin más preámbulos, vamos a ésto." Decía mientras sacaba un papel que decía 'Battle' emocionando más a todos. "Y para eso, tenemos sus trajes." Dijo apuntando a la pared donde salieron maletines con números en ellos. "Los trajes que pidieron antes de empezar las clases. Cámbiense y vayan al Territorio Beta." Les dijo emocionado.

"Una batalla tan pronto, era de esperarse de la mejor escuela para héroes." Le dijo Momo a Gine quien sólo respondió indiferente.

"Por cierto, señorita Son, tú enviaste tus papeles diciendo que ya tenías tu traje, así que espero lo hayas traído ya que no nos lo diste, de no traerlo puedes usar el uniforme deportivo." Le dijo All Might dejando a todos confundidos.

"Despreocúpate." Le respondió Gine indiferente.

En los vestidores, estaban las chicas cambiándose. "¿Y Gine?" Preguntó Uraraka al no verla haciendo que todas se dieran cuenta.

"Cierto, después de la clase de Midnight-sensei ella simplemente fue al aula y cuando la volvimos a ver ya estaba cambiada y sentada." Les dijo Toru.

"¿Será que le apena cambiarse frente a nosotras?" Preguntó Mina dándose todas la misma idea.

Mientras tanto, Gine caminaba rumbo al Territorio Beta con su uniforme puesto, después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía su traje. _"La técnica del Sr. Piccolo, siempre me ha sido de gran utilidad." _Pensaba Gine caminando.

Gine llegó al final del camino deteniéndose frente a una puerta pero no había luz, dejando en suspenso el ver el traje, en eso, los demás comenzaron a llegar hasta el último, de eso, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y todos comenzaron a caminar, viéndose cada uno con sus trajes. "¡Genial! ¡Lucen geniales!" Les dijo All Might una vez todos salieron.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**viecenta1.8: Gracias. Aquí viste algunas de las reacciones y también algunos cambios de personajes. ¿Por qué? El poder del guión (Más que nada darle más protagonismo a mis personajes favoritos haha). **

**laurenlmprincess: Jaja sí, comprendo, quien sabe y lo haga, quizá tenga más tiempo para escribir estos días. **

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	4. Battle

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 3: Battle.**

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y todos comenzaron a caminar, viéndose cada uno con sus trajes. "¡Genial! ¡Lucen geniales!" Les dijo All Might una vez todos salieron.

Gine lleva una armadura Saiyajin de cuerpo color gris oscuro que le llegaba hasta las piernas un poco arriba de las rodillas, su torso blanco, sus guantes y botas blancas. "_¿Qué es eso?_" Pensó Gine al ver el traje de Midoriya y observándolo mientras hablaba con Uraraka, pero casi soltando una carcajada al ver a Mineta, el cual parecía un bebe en pañales.

_"Es demasiado obvio, Midoriya." _Pensó All Might al ver su traje. _"Gine, ¿Tu respeto por tu maestro te hizo usar ese traje?" _Pensaba al ver a Gine.

"Gine, tú traje se ve genial." Le dijo Mina viéndola y Gine sólo asintió sin decir nada. _"Es muy poco expresiva. ¿O seguirá enojada conmigo?." _Pensó Mina.

Pero Mina notó que Gine parecía sorprendida, al ver a donde veía Gine, notó que observaba a Kendo y ésta la vio. "También tu traje está genial." Le comentó Kendo a Gine sacándola de sus pensamientos haciendo que viera a otro lado, quedándose pensante, y Kendo quedando confundida.

"_Cualquier mujer puede usar un qipao._" Pensó Gine seria, lo que sucedió, fue que al ver la vestimenta de Kendo le hizo recordar a la que usaba su madre y ella de pequeña.

"Bien, bien, comencemos." Les llamó la atención All Might explicándoles cómo sería la práctica, la cual consistía en una batalla de equipos de 2, siendo uno de héroes y el otro de villanos, la prueba era, los villanos protegerían una bomba y los héroes la recuperarían, si los héroes tocaban la bomba ganaban los héroes, si los villanos les ponían una cinta a los héroes ganaban los villanos, todo en un límite de tiempo.

All Might comenzó a hacer los equipos, siendo elegidos al azar.

A: Midoriya y Uraraka.

B: Todoroki y Shoji.

C: Momo y Gine.

D: Iida y Bakugo.

E: Ashido y Mineta.

F: Koji Koda y Rikido Sato.

G: Kyoka y Kaminari Denki.

H: Tsuyu y Tokoyami Fumikage

I: Mashirao Ojiro y Toru.

J: Kendo y Eijiro Kirishima.

A Gine le tocó hacer equipo con Momo. "Esforcémonos, Gine." Dijo Momo motivada.

"No hace falta, contra un montón de gusanos." Dijo Gine indiferente molestando a algunos mientras las chicas se le quedaron viendo.

All Might les avisó los primeros equipos en enfrentarse, siendo Midoriya y Uraraka vs Bakugo e Iida. Los demás se fueron a la sala de cámaras donde se vería el enfrentamiento.

En la sala de cámaras todos miraban cómo empezaba el enfrentamiento, Midoriya y Uraraka comenzaban a avanzar cuando de pronto fueron atacados por Bakugo quien dejó a Iida cuidando la bomba. "Bakugo sólo quiere pelear, no le importó la bomba o dejar a su compañero." Dijo Kyoka al ver el enfrentamiento.

"Exacto, y los héroes deben de darle la vuelta a una situación de desventaja." Les dijo All Might.

"Parece que hablan sobre algo." Dijo Mina al ver a Bakugo mover los labios.

"Eso parece, pero Midoriya es sorprendente, ni siquiera está usando su Kosei para pelear con Bakugo." Dijo un chico pelirrojo, Kirishima Eijiro.

_"Porque no puede, el idiota no me escuchó cuando le dije que no lo usara todo, aun así, está peleando usando la cabeza, veamos cómo se desarrolla tu sucesor, Might." _Pensaba Gine viendo la pelea.

"Uraraka perdió su oportunidad de un ataque sorpresa." Dijo Tsuyu al ver que se reveló.

"_No sabe usar su habilidad, puede cambiar la gravedad, entonces debería usarla para aumentar la del suelo y hacer caer a Gafas." _Pensaba Gine viendo la pelea.

El combate siguió, hasta que en último momento, Midoriya usó su Kosei rompiendo el edificio y dándole oportunidad a Uraraka de distraer a Iida y llegar a la bomba para así ganar el encuentro, dejando a todos los estudiantes sorprendidos.

"El... El equipo de héroes... ¡Gana!" Declaró All Might.

"Los ganadores están en el suelo y los perdedores de pie." Dijo impactado un chico rubio, Kaminari Denki.

"Perdieron la batalla, pero ganaron la guerra." Dijo seriamente un chico con cabeza de cuervo, Tokoyami Fumikage.

"_Si no le enseñas bien, acabará muriendo por su propio poder, idiota." _Le dijo telepáticamente Gine a All Might dejándolo nervioso. _"Como sea, puse una Senzu Bean en tu cinturón, dásela." _Continuó, dejando a All Might un poco sorprendido.

Después All Might fue y le dio la Senzu Bean a Midoriya con éste recuperándose por completo, dejando a todos confundidos por lo que hizo, después se reunieron con el grupo, All Might les dio algunas palabras, hablando sobre que los héroes hicieron un mal trabajo y el único destacable fue Iida, para sorpresa del mismo Iida y confusión de los demás. "¿Alguien sabe por qué?" Preguntó All Might.

"Sí, Sensei." Habló Momo. "Porque es el que más se adaptó al contexto del entrenamiento, observando, Bakugo actuó por cuenta personal, y como All Might-Sensei dijo, fue muy idiota por usar ataques así en espacios cerrados, del mismo modo el plan de Midoriya fue muy temerario al no tomar en cuenta su condición y Uraraka bajó su guardia frente al enemigo y si fuese un arma real no debería haber atacado de forma tan temeraria." Explicó Momo de forma seria dejando a todos impactados e Iida se sentía alagado.

_"Explicó mejor que yo." _Pensó All Might nervioso. "Eso fue correcto, bien dicho." Le respondió All Might.

"Comienza con lo básico para profundizar en el aprendizaje, tenemos que esforzarnos con entusiasmo y devoción, de otra manera no nos volveremos mejores héroes." Terminó Momo dando una charla motivacional.

"Aunque realmente no fue erróneo lo que hizo Sparkles, dejar a gafas por ir por el enano fue lo más cercano a su papel." Le respondió Gine seria llamando la atención de todos ahí.

"¡¿A quién le dices Sparkles?!" Gritó Bakugo enojado.

_"¿Gafas?" _Se preguntó Iida.

"_¿Enano?_" Se preguntó Midoriya.

"¿A qué te refieres? Es obvio que no estaban siguiendo la prueba." Le dijo Momo.

"Creí que eras más inteligente." Le dijo Gine seria para sorpresa de Momo.

"Creo que sé a qué se refiere." Habló Kendo llamándoles la atención. "Es del equipo villano, hay villanos que no actúan racionalmente, algunos villanos buscan beneficio personal o simplemente satisfacer su locura, sin importarles quién se meta en su camino, les da igual si están en una misión." Les explicó dejando a todos serios y pensantes.

"Vaya, parece que alguien sí tiene cerebro." Respondió Gine. "Yo les daré una lección mientras nosotras hacemos la prueba." Le dijo Gine a Momo sorprendiendo un poco a ésta y dejando a los demás confundidos.

"Bien, prepárense, aprovechen lo aprendido en este encuentro." Les llamó la atención All Might mientras elegía a los demás equipos.

_"Déjanos hasta el final." _Le dijo Gine de manera telepática a All Might con éste confundido.

_"Es aleatorio"-"Cállate, usa tu velocidad." _All Might iba a poner peros, pero, Gine lo interrumpió aun así All Might asintió.

Las batallas continuaron, algunas ganaban los villanos y otras los héroes, así fue hasta que llegó el último enfrentamiento, Gine y Momo vs el chico de hielo Todoroki Shoto y Shoji Mezo un chico con extremidades en sus brazos.

"Salvo por Shoji, los otros tres entraron por recomendación, lo que significa que será una pelea interesante." Dijo Mina emocionada.

"Además de que Gine terminó siendo la primera en el examen práctico y en las pruebas de Midnight-sensei." Respondió Tsuyu mientras todos miraban las pantallas.

"Genial, nos tocó ser las villanas." Dijo Gine sonriendo.

"Gine, nuestro trabajo es cuidar la bomba, sellemos la entrada." Dijo Momo sacando una biga de acero de su cuerpo y ambas comenzaron a seguir el plan de Momo sellando la entrada.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?" Preguntó Gine curiosa.

"Por el momento, sellaremos la entrada, aunque, si mal no recuerdo, Todoroki puede crear hielo y podría hacer una terraza de hielo por fuera del edificio para entrar por la ventana, así que también las sellaremos." Explicó Momo.

"Suficiente para mantener segura la bomba, pero nos dejarás encerradas." Le dijo Gine dejando pensativa a Momo.

"Si, pero nos dará el suficiente tiempo para que el tiempo de la prueba termine y ganar, además, a parte de sellar las puertas y ventanas, se me ocurre que podremos dejar trampas explosivas por fuera para darles algo con qué entretenerse o incluso dejarlos fuera." Respondió Momo y Gine sólo asintió.

Mientras tanto Todoroki y Shoji estaban en la entrada del edificio, Shoji tenía los brazos abiertos con oídos en sus extremidades, después haciendo una boca en otra extremidad. "Están en el último piso, ambas están tapando la entrada con algo metálico." Dijo Shoji.

Todoroki comenzó a caminar. "Ve a afuera, será peligroso. Por lo que dices actúan a la defensiva." Decía Todoroki dejando a Shoji confundido cuando todo se empezó a congelar. "Veamos qué tienes que enseñarnos si ni siquiera podrás moverte." Dijo Todoroki mientras caminaba y Shoji esperaba afuera.

Gine y Momo ponían las bigas, cuando notaron que se empezó a congelar y Gine cargó a Momo. "¿Qué?" - "Así está mejor, está tan frío que si tocas el suelo te congelarás." Interrumpió Gine poniendo a Momo en su espalda.

"Ah, cierto, recuerdo que lo hiciste en la prueba, puedes volar." Dijo Momo.

"¡¿Puede volar?!" Exclamaron los demás.

"Ese tipo, viene caminando como si fuese un Bad Ass y ya tuviese la victoria, dejó a su compañero en la entrada." Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a Momo y antes de preguntar cómo lo sabía, el cuerpo de Gine brilló y notó que se clonó dejando a todos impactados.

"¿Có-Có-Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó Momo sorprendida aunque Gine notó algo en ella.

"Estás temblando, por usar poca ropa y el frío, podría acabar dándote una hipotermia." Dijo Gine mientras ponía su mano en el cuerpo de Momo y cuál fue su sorpresa y la de todos al ver que Momo traía un traje térmico que la ayudaba con el frío, aumentando más la curiosidad y confusión de Momo y los demás por las habilidades de Gine.

"Gracias. ¿Pero tú?" Agradeció Momo un poco impactada aún.

"He estado en peores situaciones. Tu plan era bueno, pero falló." Dijo Gine dejando un poco decaída a Momo. "Crea un detonador." Habló Gine confundiendo a Momo y antes de preguntar Gine habló de nuevo. "Tú puedes crear cosas con tu cuerpo ¿No es así?, crea un detonador." Volvió a decir a lo que Momo confundida aceptó.

"¿Qué planeas? Gine." Preguntó Momo confundida.

"Vamos a salirnos del contexto de la prueba." Respondió Gine para confusión de todos. "Como mencioné antes, les voy a enseñar algo que quiero que aprendan, porque de ésto dependerá cuántas vidas podrán salvar en el futuro." Explicó Gine para más confusión de todos y en eso el clon de Gine desapareció.

Afuera, Shoji esperaba cuando de repente notó que Gine lo atrapó con la cinta quedándose sorprendido, lo tomó y desapareció, reapareciendo junto a Gine y Momo. "¿Se... Qué es lo que hiciste?" Preguntó Momo impactada mientras todos estaban igual.

"Quiero que recrees dos muñecos de cera, uno de ti y de... No recuerdo el nombre de este tipo, recrealo como si estuviera inconsciente . ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Pidió Gine dejando a Momo más confundida.

"Shoji Mezo." Dijo Shoji serio pero con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Como sea, ya que tienes la cinta significa que estás derrotado, así que no vayas a hablar." Dijo Gine y Shoji asintió, sabía que para él terminó la prueba así que ya no tenía derecho a intervenir.

"Puedo hacer las réplicas de cera, pero, ¿Exactamente qué planeas?" Preguntó Momo mientras de ella salía una copia de ella mientras ella habría su traje y Shoji se volteaba a otro lado al mismo tiempo que los demás desviaban la mirada de los monitores, aunque Mineta se iba a quedar viendo pero All Might tapó sus ojos, además que Gine tenía una mirada de desaprobación, Momo fue cargada por el clon y después Momo hacía la réplica de cera de Shoji.

Gine tomó la réplica de Shoji, puso la copia de Momo en el hielo y ésta se congeló. "Quédate detrás de la bomba, ya llegó nuestro invitado." Dijo Gine mientras a un lado de las bigas se rompía la pared y Todoroki entraba caminando pero se quedó impactado al ver a Gine flotando y tenía a su compañero. "Rindete, o le corto el cuello." Dijo Gine con una sonrisa sádica mientras hacía una espada de luz.

_"Ya veo, una situación de rehenes."_ Pensó Momo sorprendida.

"Es muy lista y muy hábil." Decía Midoriya sorprendido al mismo tiempo que Bakugo estaba impactado sin palabras.

"¿Pero qué irá a hacer con las réplicas?" Preguntó Toru.

"¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso? Estoy seguro de que no había más posibles salidas en el edificio _y... Salió y voló hasta llegar a Shoji." _Eran los pensamientos de Todoroki. "Pero la situación está igualada, tú rindete." Dijo Todoroki serio.

"¿O qué?" Preguntó Gine arrogante.

"O tu compañera se congelará hasta los huesos." Amenazó Todoroki congelando más a Momo. "Dame a mi compañero." Ordenó Todoroki.

Gine lo miró unos segundos y le lanzó a Shoji, pero, el cuerpo de Shoji explotó para total sorpresa de Todoroki mientras Gine tenía su mano levantada. "Pues hazlo. Es más." Respondió Gine indiferente volviendo cenizas a la réplica Momo con una ráfaga de energía para sorpresa de todos, Momo incluida. "Sabes, héroe, para serte sincera, entré aquí sólo por diversión, yo soy una villana que se infiltró en esta escuela de héroes para destruirlos, el idiota de Might tardará en llegar para detenerme." Dijo Gine con una sonrisa sádica mientras cargaba algo parecido a un detonador que sorprendió un poco a los presentes.

_"¿Qué intentas hacer? Gine. No sé si estás hablando en serio o no." _Pensaba Momo confundida recordando que Gine le pidió recrear un detonador. Momo iba a hablar pero el clon de Gine le tapó la boca y le guiñó el ojo sonriéndole para que viera que no iba en serio, cosa que Shoji también notó.

"¿Crees que esta bomba es papel como las demás? Ésta es real." Dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos incluida Momo. "Ésto se termina aquí para todos, héroe." Dijo Gine sonriendo de manera sádica y presionando el botón del detonador, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que repentinamente se vio una explosión que dejó a todos atónitos.

Una gran explosión se vio, todos estaban impactados, las cámaras perdieron señal, pero otras comenzaron a enviar señal, todos se quedaron más sorprendidos, había por lo menos cinco edificios en ruinas, todos comenzaron a correr afuera y notaron el gran cráter donde se originó la explosión, después, vieron dos luces verdes descender y fueron corriendo.

Al llegar vieron que sus compañeros estaban bien, las luces verdes eran un escudo que protegió a sus compañeros, también notaron que fue Gine quien los protegió y dejó caer a Todoroki y a Shoji, mientras a Momo la bajó bien.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Todoroki totalmente confundido a Shoji.

Shoji asintió. "Sí, esas eran réplicas de cera creadas por Yaoyorozu." Declaró para sorpresa de Todoroki. "Lamento no haber dicho nada, pero, fui vencido y ya no tenía derecho de seguir en la práctica." Dijo a lo que Todoroki sólo se quedó serio.

"¿Cómo hiciste ésto? Gine. Y más importante ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kyoka aun impactada.

Gine sólo los miró. "¿Quieres responder tú? Scarface." Habló Gine, molestando a Todoroki y Gine dio un suspiro mientras su clon desaparecía. "Se los dijo Itsuka, los villanos no siguen reglas, ¿trabajar cuidando una bomba? Sí, claro." Comenzó a responder Gine confundiendo a los demás.

"Quizá así empezó, pero, ésto acabó así por la imprudencia de Todoroki ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Midoriya para confusión de todos incluido Todoroki.

"Correcto, tienes más cerebro que tamaño." Le respondió Gine dejándolo un poco ofendido. "Explica lo que entendiste, enano." Le dijo Gine.

Midoriya se puso un poco ofendido por ser llamado enano pero con un semblante nervioso, explicó. "Todoroki cometió un gran error, avisó que venía, no pensó en las habilidades que podrían poseer los villanos, las actitudes, o su estado mental, también abandonó a su compañero dándole una oportunidad al enemigo de voltear su ventaja, y no sólo eso, olvidó que tenían una bomba en su poder, las acorraló y el villano actuó." Explicó Midoriya dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"Creo que también cabe recalcar que Todoroki intentó usar al compañero del villano como rehén, cosa que no funciona con ellos, al provocar al villano, ésta actuó y cumplió su amenaza de acabar con su compañero." Les dijo Tokoyami entrando en la conversación también dejándolos sin palabras.

"Correcto, si ésto fuese real, no sólo tu compañero habría muerto, mira a cuantas personas habrías condenado." Les dijo Gine señalando la destrucción dejando a todos serios y a Todoroki impactado.

_"Actué exactamente como lo hubiese hecho él."_ Pensaba Todoroki frustrado y molesto.

"A decir verdad yo tampoco entendía muy bien por qué Gine quería que nos saliéramos del guión del entrenamiento, pero, ahora que lo pienso, es exactamente como un villano hubiese actuado." Dijo Momo un poco seria.

"Son, sé lo que intentas hacer, pero fue demasiado." Le dijo All Might extrañamente serio, aunque sonriendo les dio un poco de miedo.

"Si realmente desean ser héroes, deben de empezar a pensar y a hacerse a la idea, por imprudencias así, alguien podría morir y lo sabes." Le dijo Gine seria también, dejando a todos pensativos.

"Entonces esa es una razón más para ser héroes." Habló Midoriya rompiendo el silencio. "Seremos héroes, para proteger cuantas vidas podamos." Dijo Midoriya determinado sorprendiendo a todos y todos sonrieron.

"Espero y conserven esa actitud, cuando tengan a la muerte frente a frente." Les dijo Gine muy seria volviendo a dejar a todos serios.

"Lo haremos." Respondió la mayoría determinados sorprendiendo un poco a Gine mientras All Might sonreía más.

"Bien, bien, todos se tomaron el entrenamiento en serio. ¡Buen trabajo!" Les habló All Might.

"Opino que lo que dijo y nos enseñó Gine, nos servirá para mejorar en el futuro." Habló Tsuyu mientras todos asentían dejando a Gine un poco sorprendida de verlos determinados a seguir.

_"Son buenas personas y entiendo lo que quieren lograr, pero aun son muy ingenuos." _Pensó Gine volteando en otra dirección, pensativa, acción que notaron algunos.

All Might sonreía ante su determinación. "Bueno, debo informar los resultados al director, cámbiense y vuelvan al aula." Les dijo All Might mientras a toda velocidad se iba.

"All Might es sorprendente." Dijo el más pequeño de ellos, Mineta Minoru.

"No vayas a ensuciar tu pañal de la emoción." Le dijo Gine caminando haciéndolo sentir mal, mientras algunos reían un poco y otros lo reconfortaban.

**Con All Might.**

All Might llegó al ascensor, donde su transformación se acabó y volvió a ser el sujeto desnutrido, pero se notaba pensante. _"La segunda vez que no pude sonreír. Cell estaba a punto de explotar después de que el joven Gohan lo acorraló, una explosión capaz de destruir el mundo entero que podía ser activada con un simple golpe, no había forma de pararla. Pero, él nos miró y sonrió, tomó a Cell y se lo llevó."_ Pensaba All Might recordando lo sucedido con Goku y Cell. _"Gine, sé lo que intentaste mostrarles, te aseguro que lo entendieron, pero fue demasiado pronto." _Mientras otro recuerdo pasaba por su mente, el evento que le quitó a su maestra.

**Con los estudiantes.**

Todos caminaban a los vestidores hablando del entrenamiento reciente, los chicos llegaron primero a su vestidor entrando mientras las chicas seguían su camino, aunque Midoriya se quedó un momento en la puerta viendo a Gine que sólo seguía caminando.

_"¿Qué es lo que has visto? Son."_ Pensaba Midoriya.

"Esos trajes ajustados de Son, Ashido y Uraraka, resaltan sus firmes traseros." Dijo Mineta sacando a Midoriya de sus pensamientos sorprendiendo y avergonzándolo un poco pero notando que Mineta era un pervertido.

En eso, una luz pasó cortando la mejilla de Mineta, mostrando ambos un rostro de miedo, viendo que fue Gine con un rostro amenazador que los hizo asustarse más y estaba apuntando con su dedo a Mineta, éste se asustó a más no poder y entró corriendo al vestidor de hombres mientras Midoriya se quedó temblando sin poder moverse, mirando ese rostro amenazador, pero Gine se volteó y siguió caminando mientras las chicas la miraban y haciendo que Midoriya diera un suspiro.

**Con las chicas.**

Las chicas llegaron a sus vestidores, notaron que Gine siguió caminando, pero de repente fue sujetada de su mano. "No seas tímida, ven." Dijo Mina sonriendo y jalando a Gine a los vestidores.

"Eso es verdad, además ¿En dónde te bañarás y cambiarás?" Le dijo Kyoka desvistiéndose.

"No, no es" - "Por tus palabras de la otra vez, dices que es tu primera vez en una escuela, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, además todas somos chicas y no es como si fuésemos a hacer cosas vulgares." Le interrumpió Momo.

"Espera yo" - "Por cierto, no mentías con el hecho de crear explosiones tan grandes." Interrumpió Toru totalmente transparente.

"Pues no, yo" - "¿Eh? ¿Ustedes sabían de esa habilidad?" Preguntó Uraraka con una toalla envolviéndola.

"Sí, durante el almuerzo hablamos sobre nuestras Kosei, aunque algunas de las habilidades que mostró no las sabíamos." Le respondió Tsuyu mientras ambas caminaban a las duchas.

_"De verdad me están ignorando." _Pensó Gine un poco estupefacta.

"Vamos, vamos, a las duchas." Le dijo Mina emocionada a Gine mientras trataba de quitarle la armadura del torso, pero se sorprendió al ver que se estiraba.

"Basta." En eso Gine puso un alto confundiendo a todas. "No iba a venir porque puedo hacer ésto." Dijo Gine mientras en un parpadeo ya tenía el uniforme puesto dejando a todas impactadas.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntaron las siete.

"Uno de mis Maestros me enseñó esta técnica." Respondió Gine dejando a las siete un poco estupefactas.

"Oh es verdad, ten, fue el traje que me diste para el frío." Dijo Momo entregándole el traje.

"Quedatelo." Le dijo Gine sorprendiendo un poco a Momo por eso.

"Genial, pero vamos, cuéntanos mientras nos duchamos." Le dijo Mina empujando a Gine. "A pesar de tener esa habilidad no cambia el hecho de que sudaste y hay que ducharse." Decía Mina empujando a una confundida Gine.

Gine se detuvo evitando el avance de Mina. "Iré, pero yo no sudo con cosas tan simples." Dijo Gine dejándolas confundidas mientras Gine cambiaba a una toalla entrando a las duchas.

Las chicas entraron y comenzaron a ducharse, algunas hablaban entre ellas pero Gine permaneció seria e indiferente a ellas, pero también notaron que a Gine se le notaban un poco los músculos, no exagerado, era como una mujer que se mantiene en forma y hace ejercicio.

"Gine, ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer todas esas cosas?" Le llamó la atención Kendo y todas pusieron atención.

Gine permaneció seria pero sabía que no la dejarían en paz así que les respondió. "La clonación me la enseñó mi primer Maestro, las esferas de energía también, aunque tengo algunas especiales." Decía Gine mientras se duchaban.

"Vaya, por cierto, de un momento a otro, tu clon apareció con Shoji ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Preguntó Momo.

"Tele-transportación." Respondió Gine para sorpresa de todas.

"Ah, por eso no te vemos cuando te vas, te tele-transportas para irte ¿Cómo lo haces?." Preguntó Tsuyu.

"No, me voy caminando. Puedo ir a cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando haya estado antes ahí o pueda sentir la energía de alguien." Les terminó Gine de explicar.

"¿Sentir la energía de alguien?" Preguntó Toru.

"Puedo sentir la energía vital de las personas y su nivel, cada una es única, así que básicamente puedo saber dónde estás sin importar que seas invisible." Le respondió Gine. _"¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir molestando? Si no fuera porque se lo prometí a papá y Nana, ya les habría cerrado la boca de un golpe. ¿Cómo rayos le hace el Sr. Vegeta para ignorar a la gente?" _Pensaba Gine molesta.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'nivel'?" Preguntó Kyoka confundida.

"Algunos son fuertes, otros no tanto, yo puedo saber quién es fuerte, quién es débil e inclusive quién es una mala persona." Respondió Gine dejándolas impactadas.

"Si puedes diferenciar entre quién es fuerte y quién no ¿De nosotras quién es más fuerte?" Preguntó Kendo.

"Yo." Respondió Gine sin titubear a lo que se quedaron estupefactas pero Tsuyu conservaba su rostro indiferente.

"¿Con cuánta diferencia?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

Gine se quedó seria un momento. "¿Quién de ustedes puede hacer explotar un planeta?" Preguntó Gine en respuesta confundiendo a las siete.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Toru confundida.

"Esa es la diferencia, entre ustedes y yo." Les dijo Gine seria mientras las siete se quedaron serias.

Comenzaron a reír para confusión de Gine. "Vaya que eres divertida." Dijo Mina riendo, dándose cuenta Gine que no se lo creyeron, no le importaba, así estaba mejor.

"Oye ¿Con tu tele-transportación podrías llevarnos a Hawaii?" Preguntó Uraraka entusiasmada sacando a Gine de sus pensamientos.

"No he ido ahí, pero el día que vaya les prometo..." Decía Gine viéndolas sonriendo y de alguna forma emocionándolas. "Que les enviaré una postal." Terminó de decir mientras casi todas caían al suelo.

"Eres muy seria, pero también muy graciosa, como cuando callaste a Iida en el examen." Le dijo Mina sonriendo avergonzando un poco a Gine que sólo se dio la vuelta.

"Por cierto, Ochaco y Mina, deben de dejar de ser tan distraídas, Mina, por distraída quemaste a tu compañero, aunque realmente hubiera preferido que derritieras por completo a Pañales." Regañó Gine a Mina. "Ochaco tú te revelaste y perdiste la oportunidad de un ataque sorpresa, si eso planeabas lo arruinaste, además, pudiste aumentar la gravedad del suelo para hacer caer a Gafas." Esta vez regañó a Uraraka, ambas sonrieron al igual que las demás aunque Momo pareció hacer una mueca de angustia que Gine notó.

"Gracias por la advertencia." Dijo Mina animada.

"No puedo aumentar la gravedad, lo que hago es liberar el objeto de la gravedad, pero ahora que lo dices, tienes razón en lo demás, gracias." Dijo Uraraka motivada.

"Oye, ¿Pero cómo lo haces? Entiendo lo de las esferas de energía ya que dices que eres pura energía, pero lo de la clonación, el cambio de ropa, el vuelo, la velocidad, la fuerza y aparecer de un lugar a otro." Preguntó Kendo volviendo al tema.

Gine ya estaba fastidiada. "Es un lío tener que explicarlo, dejémoslo en que todo se deriva de mi poder." Le respondió Gine un poco fastidiada a lo que todas simplemente asintieron.

"Es la ley de la conservación de la energía, la energía no puede crearse ni destruirse, sólo puede cambiar de una forma a otra." Opinó Momo dejando a las presentes un poco estupefactas.

"Gine, ¿Por qué les pones apodos a las personas?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"Es verdad, a Midoriya lo llamaste Enano, a Bakugo lo llamaste Sparkles, a Mineta Pañales, a Iida le llamaste Gafas y a Todoroki le dijiste Scarface." Le dijo Toru.

Gine se quedó seria un momento. "Es divertido molestar a los gusanos que no me agradan." Fue la respuesta de Gine.

"¿Eso significa que nosotras te agradamos? A ninguna nos has llamado por apodos." Le dijo Kyoka haciendo que todas se dieran cuenta incluida Gine.

Gine sólo se volteó y caminó fuera de las duchas. "_Que linda._" Pensaron las siete.

"Espera, quiero saber qué apodo me habrías puesto a mi." Le dijo Mina deteniéndola confundiendo a Gine.

"¿Quieres que te ponga un apodo?" Preguntó Gine confundida mientras Mina asentía.

"Será divertido, hazlo, ponnos un apodo." Le dijo Uraraka mientras las chicas asentían y esperaban.

Gine se quedó pensante unos momentos. "Mina, Chica Majin Boo. Momo, Nudista. Ochaco, Cabeza de Coco. Tsuyu, Lengua Larga. Kyoka, Cables. Toru, Alma Perdida. Itsuka, Manotas." Fue lo que dijo Gine, pero notando que las siete estaban pálidas y desanimadas quedando Gine un poco estupefacta. "Oigan, ustedes lo pidieron, no me disculparé." Dijo Gine dándose la vuelta un poco avergonzada pero enojada cuando comenzaron a reír confundiendo a Gine.

"Ciertamente soy rosa como aquel sujeto que convertía personas en dulces pero, no estoy tan gorda." Decía Mina riendo.

"Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer si se trata de crear algo grande, es realmente problemático, los pervertidos no paran de verme de manera vulgar." Decía Momo riendo aunque un poco avergonzada.

"Nunca nadie se había dado cuenta que mi peinado es parecido al de aquel personaje de esa serie escolar." Decía Uraraka riendo.

"No hay problema con que me llamen así, de todas formas puedo estirarla como 20 metros." Dijo Tsuyu sin ofenderse.

"Lo mismo me pasa a mi, avísame si necesitas un cable." Bromeó Kyoka riendo.

"Recuerdo que cuando comencé a ser invisible asustaba a mucha gente que miraba sólo mi ropa flotar durante la noche." Reía Toru recordando.

"Bueno, cuando necesites una mano no dudes en pedirla." Le dijo Kendo.

_"Estas tipas están locas." _Pensó Gine viéndolas confundida.

**Vestidor de hombres.**

Todos salieron de las duchas y se cambiaban. "Midoriya." Le llamó la atención Kaminari. "Tu pelea con Bakugo fue estupenda." Le alagó Kaminari al igual que otros de sus compañeros, poniendo nervioso a Midoriya que sólo tartamudeaba apenado.

"Fue muy varonil, hombre." Le secundó Kirishima avergonzando más a Midoriya.

"Como dieron todo desde el principio, nosotros también, fueron como una inspiración." Le dijo Sato.

"Cierto, no me esperaba que pelearas a la par con Bakugo." Le dijo Kirishima también entusiasmado.

"¡No peleó a la par! ¡Yo lo superé!" Gritó Bakugo enojado poniendo nervioso a Midoriya pero los demás hacían caso omiso.

"Midoriya." Le llamó la atención Todoroki con un rostro serio que puso más nervioso a Midoriya.

"Todoroki, lo siento, sé que no debí decir que fuiste imprudente cuando yo también lo fui, es sólo que me puse nervioso y Son me asustó y respondí" - "Te agradezco." Interrumpió Todoroki confundiendo a todos.

"Estaba tan enojado con ella que no puse atención y fue hasta que explicaste que me di cuenta de mi error, lo mismo para ti, Tokoyami." Decía Todoroki sin quitar su seriedad dejando igual a todos serios.

"También yo fui imprudente al bajar la guardia creyendo que ya habías ganado, además de dejarte todo el trabajo." Le dijo Shoji.

"Bueno, como dijo Tsuyu, podemos usar eso para un futuro." Le dijo Tokoyami serio también a lo que muchos asintieron motivados.

Pero Ojiro se dio cuenta que Midoriya tenía un semblante pensativo. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó al verlo así llamando la atención de todos.

Midoriya se exaltó un poco pero regresó a la normalidad. "Nada, es sólo que... Son, ¿Qué creen que haya vivido ella para aprender y darnos esa lección? Sus acciones y mirada, no decían que sea sólo una habladora, decían que ella ha pasado por algo." Respondió dejando a todos impactados, nadie pensó en eso.

"Bueno, recordemos que muchas cosas pasan día a día, además de que estuvieron esos villanos de amenaza mundial, ya sabes, Babidi con Majin Boo, Cell..." Respondió Iida pensante.

Midoriya pasó a un rostro de sorpresa y se puso a revisar sus cosas sacando su celular buscando algo. "Sabes, eres un poco extraño." Le dijo Mineta.

_"Mira quién lo dice."_ Pensaron todos.

"Luego de ver el traje de Son, me dio la impresión de haberlo visto antes." Habló Midoriya para confusión de todos.

"Extraño, nunca he sabido de héroes con el mismo traje." Dijo Sato.

"Bueno, en algunas ocasiones alguien usa trajes similares al de sus ídolos, el mio es similar al de mi hermano." Les dijo Iida.

"Aquí está." Dijo Midoriya llamándoles la atención. "En la pelea de Cell, algunos sujetos extraños y desconocidos llegaron, entre ellos estaba él." Dijo mostrando un video pausado de un hombre de cabello negro en punta con un traje azul con torso blanco.

"Oh, es verdad su traje es parecido." Opinó Sato.

_"Si veniste a ver la pelea, mejor aléjate que será muy peligroso" - "Lárgate, y que no se les ocurra volverme a hablar, insectos." Se escuchaba la voz del sujeto que amenazaba a All Might y Endeavor. "¿Insecto? Se nota que no sabes con quién estás hablando, enano miserable..." Le respondió Endeavor rodeado de fuego pero calló al ser golpeado en el estomago y después pateado a otro lado._

"Ese tipo era muy rudo y fuerte, inclusive insultó a All Might y golpeó Endeavor." Dijo Kirishima llamando la atención de Todoroki y Bakugo.

"Además de que Cell parecía conocerlo, hablaron como si ya se hubieran enfrentado antes del torneo." Le comentó Mineta.

"Quizá Gine y él sean parientes. Tienen una actitud similar." Supuso Shoji con todos teniendo la misma idea.

"Después le preguntaremos." Dijo Kaminari.

"No está bien que nos metamos en la vida personal de alguien, saben." Les dijo Tokoyami y todos asintieron sabían que él tenía razón mientras Midoriya miraba el celular mirando al sujeto.

"Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que te dio All Might para recuperarte tan rápido?" Preguntó Kirishima llamando la atención de todos.

Midoriya se quedó pensante. "No lo sé, creo que fue una pastilla o, no la verdad no lo sé, tampoco le pregunté." Respondió Midoriya confundido para más intriga de todos.

"All Might no deja de sorprendernos." Dijo Mineta y todos secundaron.

**Fin del Capítulo 3.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: De hecho la acepta como es, sólo quiere que tenga nuevas experiencias y conozca más personas.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	5. ¿Nuevas amigas?

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Nuevas amigas?**

**En el aula.**

Las chicas ya estaban dentro cuando los chicos comenzaron a llegar, ellas continuaron con su conversación, aunque esta vez Gine sólo se limitó a escucharlas, mientras los chicos también hablaban de sus temas.

"Sorprendente, Midoriya." Decía Kaminari viendo un cuaderno que algunos también miraban.

"Tienes datos sobre diferentes héroes." Dijo Kirishima.

"Sí, bueno, es un hobby que tengo, anoto lo que sé de las habilidades de héroes que me parecen geniales." Hablaba Midoriya apenado y nervioso.

"¡Aaahh!" Gritaron con sorpresa todos. "¡Tienes un autógrafo de All Might!" Gritaron impactados.

"Sí, en realidad fue durante el incidente con aquel villano de lodo, él me ayudó y sin siquiera poder pedírselo All Might ya había firmado mi cuaderno." Hablaba demasiado Midoriya sin que se entendiera muy bien lo que decía.

"¡Aaahh!" Volvieron a gritar interrumpiendo a Midoriya. "¡También tienes el autógrafo de Great Saiyaman!" Exclamaron llamando la atención de todos.

"Es increíble, Great Saiyaman no da autógrafos ya que siempre desaparece antes de que alguien pueda hablar con él." Dijo Sato impactado.

Pero repentinamente el cuaderno fue arrebatado de las manos de Kaminari confundiendo a todos de ver a Momo viendo ilusionada el autógrafo. "No puedo creerlo, el autógrafo es real, Midoriya ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" Preguntó Momo aun emocionada.

Midoriya se exaltó demasiado al ver los ojos con los que lo miraba Momo, pero respondió. "Una vez me lo encontré y antes de que emprendiera vuelo logré llegar a él y, fue suerte la verdad." Mintió nervioso Midoriya mientras Momo parecía celosa.

Momo devolvió el libro. "Demasiada suerte, yo también desearía poder verlo." Decía Momo yendo a su lugar desilusionada confundiendo a todos.

_"Es una otaku de Great Saiyaman." _Pensaron todos al verla.

Mientras Gine sólo se le quedó viendo. "_Tienes tu propio club de locas, Gohan._" Pensó Gine viendo que Momo se sentó viéndose frustrada, aunque su semblante parecía que era algo más y eso Gine lo notó.

Las conversaciones continuaron hasta que les entregaron algunos papeles con los resultados de las pruebas, por alguna razón Bakugo y Midoriya salieron antes, confundiendo a algunos, los curiosos salieron y vieron que en la entrada ellos dos hablaban de algo.

"Mientras veía al tipo de hielo pensé, no puedo ganarle. Terminé estando de acuerdo con lo que dijeron las dos perras listas. Y esa estúpida marimacha actuando como si fuese toda una experta. ¡Rayos! ¡Demonios! ¡Yo también estoy empezando! ¡Aquí llegaré a ser el #1!" Decía Bakugo con frustración, retirándose, para después All Might llegar y pareció hablar con ellos también.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntaba Mina.

"Una batalla predestinada entre hombres." Respondió Uraraka emocionada.

Gine también los miraba, pero sin decir nada tomó su mochila lista para irse también, mientras bajaba por las escaleras Momo la detuvo. "¿Crees que podamos hablar?" Preguntó Momo a lo que Gine sólo suspiró deteniéndose esperando a que Momo hablara.

Momo se miraba sin saber qué decir. "¿Me detuviste y ni siquiera sabías qué querías decir?" Preguntó Gine un poco fastidiada haciendo que Momo abriera un poco los ojos.

Pero de eso comenzó a hablar. "En la prueba. Te estorbé ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Momo para confusión de Gine. "Yo no hice absolutamente nada, mi plan de proteger la entrada falló y lo único que hice después fue ser ayudada por ti mientras tú mostrabas más y más habilidades para hacer algo y adaptarte a la situación mientras yo" - "Ya cierra la boca." Dijo Gine enojada dejando atónita a Momo.

"¿Tan fácil es que se quebrante tu espíritu?" Preguntó Gine seria dejando a Momo sin palabras. "Lo que hice, fue para darles una lección, y tus habilidades ayudaron para lograrlo." Dijo dejando a Momo aun sin palabras.

"Más sin embargo inclusive en la prueba de admisión me ayudaste y yo" - "Aun estás aprendiendo, te falta experiencia, es todo, tu falta de experiencia en campo y combate, lo compensas con inteligencia, y la mayoría de las veces, el cerebro ayuda más a ganar las batallas, como lo hizo el enano, sólo necesitas más experiencia para que comiences a pensar no sólo en un plan, sino en varios dependiendo de las situaciones." Volvió a interrumpir Gine.

"Gine, ¿de verdad tú crees" - "La próxima vez que nos toque como equipo, te dejaré actuar a ti, para que veas que eres más útil de lo que crees, además si no lo hubiese hecho, yo sólo habría pateado sus traseros, pero de no ser así estoy segura que se te habría ocurrido un brillante plan para detenerlos, de estos días que hemos sido compañeras, me he dado cuenta que eres casi tan inteligente como mi hermano, y eso es mucho decir, créeme." Dijo Gine comenzando a caminar poniendo una mano en el hombro de Momo y después siguiendo su camino dejando a Momo aun sin palabras.

"Gine." Volvió a hablar Momo. "¿De dónde sacas tanta confianza?" Preguntó Momo.

Gine se detuvo un momento quedándose seria y pensativa un momento para después voltear y ver a Momo a los ojos. "Una vez dudé de mi misma, le costó la vida a mis amigos, a mi primer Maestro y casi a mi hermano." Dijo Gine, recordando un poco la pelea con Nappa y Turles, dejando atónita a Momo de escuchar eso. "No dudes nunca de ti misma." Fue lo último que dijo Gine y se retiró.

Momo se le quedó viendo retirándose._ "Gine, lo que nos mostraste, ¿Fue lo que le pasó a tus amigos?" _Pensaba Momo un poco angustiada.

Sin notar ambas que Mina, Kendo, Tsuyu, Toru, Kyoka y Uraraka estaban detrás del muro antes de llegar a las escaleras, mientras algunas se notaban pensantes y Mina y Uraraka parecían tener lágrimas en los ojos, pensaron lo mismo que Momo.

Gine caminaba y se notaba con un rostro de fastidio. _"Ay, las cosas tan cursis y tontas que una tiene qué decir para que la dejen en paz." _Pensaba Gine fastidiada caminando cuando su rostro pasó a uno pensativo. _"¿Por qué rayos se lo dije?" _Pensaba Gine confundida y caminando.

Mientras caminaba, Gine sintió cómo un brazo se dirigía a su nuca y con un rápido movimiento, tomó ese brazo e hizo una maniobra en la que envió a la persona al suelo cayendo boca arriba pero se detuvo antes de darle un golpe. "¿Ehm?... ¿Me rindo?" Dijo Mina con una cara confundida, aunque sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa.

"Qué reflejos." Le dijo Kyoka.

"Pareció como si Ashido no pesara nada." Dijo Uraraka sorprendida.

"Y la maniobra fue la de un experto, no dejas de sorprender." Le dijo Tsuyu.

"Para hacer algo así tan fácil debes de conocer algún tipo de arte marcial." Le comentó Kendo analítica.

"¿Qué quieren?" Preguntó Gine sin disculparse con Mina y ésta se ponía de pie.

"Planeamos ir al centro comercial, aunque no compremos nada, sólo pasear como amigas." Le respondió Toru.

"Será divertido, vamos." Le dijo Momo sonriendo.

_"De verdad, estas tipas están locas." _Pensó Gine viéndolas. "Sí, qué más da." Respondió Gine mientras las ocho se dirigían al centro comercial.

**Centro comercial.**

Gine fue con las chicas al centro comercial para convivir y pasar el rato, Gine ya estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de actividades, pues no sólo se la pasaba entrenando en la Montaña Paoz, también salía a la ciudad con Chi-Chi cuando vivía, Nana o Bulma a hacer las compras, así que no era nada nuevo. Se la pasaron dando vueltas mientras miraban las tiendas.

En una tienda de ropa, se quedaron viendo algunos atuendos que para ellas eran muy lindos, pero eran muy caros. "Lo siento, pero no creo que ustedes puedan costearse esta ropa." Dijo la mujer que atendía, con un toque arrogante.

Así que Gine les puso unos iguales para sorpresa de las chicas y la de la tienda de ropa. "No tienen por qué comprarlo, puedo hacerlos de materiales más finos." De inmediato las corrieron, pero aun así salieron victoriosas con sus atuendos.

Aunque Momo sí salió un poco disgustada. "No creo que haya estado bien, fue como piratería, ésto puede afectar la economía." Decía Momo disgustada.

Así que Gine molesta le cambió al uniforme que anteriormente traía puesto para sorpresa de las siete. "Pues entonces ve y cómprate el tuyo." Dijo dejando a Momo un poco decaída, pues de alguna forma fue un regalo que despreció.

Las chicas rieron un poco nerviosas. "Tampoco es que desprecie el regalo, pero se supone que usar un Kosei en público está prohibido." Dijo Tsuyu pensativa.

"Por desgracia es cierto, aunque creo que no está mal darle esa lección a la mujer de la tienda, pero Gine, no lo vuelvas a hacer, recuerda que si seremos héroes también debemos actuar conforme a la ley." Le dijo Kendo.

Gine sólo mostraba un rostro indiferente, pero un poco molesta. "Por eso es que odio las ciudades, en las montañas hay más libertad." Decía Gine.

Ésto les llamó la atención. "¿Creciste en las montañas?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"En la montaña Paoz, en el continente del Rey Perro." Respondió Gine.

"¿Qué? ¿En ese lugar tan peligroso?" Habló Mina un poco exaltada.

"¿Conoces ese lugar." Preguntó Toru.

"Bueno, no realmente, en Internet vi un video de top 10 de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo y la montaña Paoz es el número 1, tiene leyendas sobre dinosaurios vivos ahí." Respondió Mina imitando un T-rex, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

"No es tan peligroso una vez que te das a respetar con los animales, bestias salvajes y dinosaurios de la zona." Respondió Gine indiferente dejando a las chicas estupefactas.

"¿Las historias de dinosaurios vivos ahí son ciertas?" Preguntó Toru emocionada y Gine asintió.

"Jaja no juegues así con nosotras." Reía Uraraka incrédula.

"Son ciertas, inclusive tengo un amigo dragón." Le dijo Gine dejándolas estupefactas, pero incrédulas, creyendo que les seguía el juego.

En eso, en una pantalla grande, estaba el noticiero donde hablaban del héroe All Might y el hecho de estar dando clases en la Academia U.A. pero después pasaron a Great Saiyaman y comenzaron a debatir sobre por qué Great Saiyaman se la pasaba haciendo actos de heroísmo sin licencia en otros países y continentes que no fueran el Reino del Rey Perro cuando eso era considerado un acto ilegal.

"¡Es más que obvio! ¡Es porque Great Saiyaman es un verdadero héroe!" Le gritó Momo a la televisión para confusión de todo cuanto escuchó.

Pero un tipo con toda la pinta de ser un flamer comenzó a hablarle. "Claro que no, All Might es un verdadero héroe, alguien tan ridículo como Great Saiyaman es sólo un aficionado, clara prueba de ello es que actúa sin una licencia además de que nunca les firma autógrafos a sus fans." Dijo el tipo como si creyera que todo lo que dice es ley.

"Los héroes del continente del Rey Perro no necesitan licencia." Dijo Gine sin darse cuenta defendiendo a su hermano.

"Precisamente por eso, ¿Qué hace haciendo actos de heroísmo en otros países? No respeta las leyes sobre los héroes y sobre las fronteras entre naciones" -

"Great Saiyaman es un héroe, a diferencia de muchos héroes que sólo se la pasan tratando de decir 'Fui yo quien salvó el día' él solamente ayuda a la gente para mantenerlos a salvo, porque no le importa si son diferentes naciones, si lo adulan o no, le importa que la gente esté a salvo." Antes de que siguiera hablando el tipo, Momo interrumpió enojada.

"Yao-Momo, basta, aunque tengas razón, este tonto no entendería razón." Le llamó la atención Kyoka molestando al tipo.

"Así es, estás celoso porque nunca podrías tener la admiración de chicas tan hermosas como nosotras." Se burló Mina.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Gritó enojado.

"Dijo que te largues antes de que te vuelva cenizas." Le dijo Gine con un rostro amenazante.

Hizo que todos los que miraban se asustaran y más porque Gine apuntó al sujeto mientras una pequeña esfera de energía se creaba en su dedo sorprendiendo a algunos. "Está prohibido usar tu Kosei así que-" Gine disparó dando en el suelo varias veces asustando más al tipo ocasionando que saliera corriendo.

Una mano grande se puso frente a Gine. "De acuerdo, alto ahí, Gine, estoy con ustedes en que le hagan conocer su lugar, pero tampoco hay que exagerar." Le dijo Kendo un poco seria.

"Tienes agallas para ponerte en mi camino por segunda vez." Dijo Gine seria sorprendiendo un poco a Kendo. "Mejor usa tus manos para matar mosquitos." Le comentó.

Kendo se sorprendió pero se molestó por el comentario ofensivo. "De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?" Preguntó seria mientras las chicas pensaban que comenzaría una pelea.

"Les dije desde el principio que no se metieran en mis asuntos, ésta fue la segunda vez, si vuelves a hacerlo te lo dejaré claro rompiendo tus manos." Amenazó Gine molesta.

Kendo frunció el ceño, hizo su mano de tamaño normal y puso sus puños apuntando a Gine. "Hazlo." Dijo seria para sorpresa de las chicas.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Manotas." Le dijo Gine seria.

Kendo no desistió. "Hazlo, porque voy a detenerte siempre que deba hacerlo, porque desde que estamos en el mismo grupo dejaron de ser tus asuntos, son nuestros, ahora somos miembros del grupo 1 A, aspirantes a ser los mejores héroes, somos un equipo, somos amigas, y debemos apoyarnos cuando haga falta, más si se trata de detener una mala acción." Le dijo seria impresionando a las chicas de sus palabras pero Gine estaba seria.

Gine no dijo nada, ella esperaba un reto a pelear, no esas palabras. "Que cursilerías tan estúpidas." Dijo molesta y volteó amenazante a ver a los mirones que asustados siguieron con lo suyo.

"Ella tiene razón, Gine, no son sólo tus asuntos desde que somos amigas." Le secundó Momo y Gine vio que las chicas le sonreían.

Gine sólo se cruzó de brazos seria y volteando a otro lado. Para calmarse un poco siguieron caminando por la tienda viendo los diferentes establecimientos, durante ese tiempo, Gine seguía con ellas pero seria, simplemente limitándose a caminar, cuando en la tienda de discos se detuvieron a escuchar algunos, para después irse a seguir caminando.

"Por cierto, Gine, tú vienes del continente del Rey Perro. ¿Es verdad que en el reino del Rey Perro los héroes no necesitan licencia?" Preguntó Mina para volver a hacerle conversación.

Gine seguía indiferente. "El Rey Perro es alguien que se preocupa por su pueblo, si alguien decide ayudar a que éstos estén a salvo, él lo permite sin necesidad de un estúpido permiso 'No se necesita licencia para hacer lo correcto' fue lo que él dijo." Respondió Gine indiferente dejándolas un poco sorprendidas al igual que algunas personas que escucharon.

Pero viendo que Gine seguía de mal humor decidieron no molestarla. "Oye Yao-Momo. Parece que eres muy fan de Great Saiyaman. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" Le preguntó Tsuyu.

Momo se quedó un poco seria pero después sonrió. "Hace un año, cuando el villano Majin Boo y su secuaz Babidi aterrorizaron, yo estuve a punto de ser convertida en dulce, cuando una chica un poco alta y musculosa de cabello alborotado color verde en punta con vestiduras de artes marciales, una mujer de peinado mohicano largo con ropas extrañas y Great Saiyaman, llegaron, mientras la chica de cabello alborotado peleaba con Majin Boo, la otra chica y Great Saiyaman se encargaron de ponernos a todos a salvo." Decía Momo sonriendo.

"Ya veo, al salvarte la vida, lo admiraste." Le dijo Toru.

Momo asintió. "Uno de los niños que estaba ahí lloraba sin parar porque algunas personas cercanas a él fueron convertidas en dulces, él se quitó la capa y le dijo que esa capa era indestructible y lo protegería y antes de siquiera agradecer, él nos sonrió, animó a los niños con sus divertidas poses y se fue volando a pelear con Majin Boo, desde entonces lo he admirado." Contó Momo.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la historia y Gine se le quedó viendo pensante. "_Eso fue cuando creíamos que Kefla murió por Majin Boo, el Sr. Vegeta falló y fui tras Majin Boo. ¿De verdad Momo estaba entre la multitud?_" Gine recordaba eso pero nunca se dio cuenta que Momo estuvo ahí.

"¿Quiénes eran las chicas?" Preguntó Mina.

"Ni idea, nunca supe de esas heroínas, además desde ese día no las he vuelto a ver, ni en las noticias de los diferentes países, ni en ningún otro lugar, quizá sean como Great Saiyaman, de identidades secretas y sólo actúan en ciertas ocasiones." Respondió Momo pensante.

"Me pregunto si alguna de ellas fue quien lo venció." Dijo Toru pensante.

"Es verdad, recuerdo que cuando entrevistaron a All Might, él dijo que él no había vencido a Majin Boo, que fue una persona que jamás le dijo su nombre y no sentía la vacía necesidad de sentirse adulado por insectos, pero que lamentablemente murió junto a Majin Boo ¿Habrá sido una de ellas?" Le dijo Uraraka pensante.

"Cierto, el mundo está lleno de héroes después de todo, inclusive con aquel villano llamado Cell, All Might dijo que él no lo venció, pero no supo el nombre de quien lo hizo, y también toda esa gente llegó." Decía Kyoka.

"Ah, acabo de recordar. ¿Recuerdan el torneo de Cell? ¿Cuándo Cell parió a esas versiones miniaturas de él?" Dijo Kendo recordando y llamando su atención.

"Gracias por revivir el trauma." Dijo Momo un poco disgustada.

"¿Por qué la pregunta?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"Cuando eso pasó, las personas que llegaron al torneo tuvieron problemas con esas criaturas, inclusive All Might, y a Endeavor lo dejaron fuera de combate, entre ellos estaba una chica de cabellos verdes y alborotados que peleaba contra ellos, pero de pronto, otra chica de cabellos verdes y alborotados llegó ayudando y derrotándolos. ¿Será alguna de esas dos chicas?" Les aclaró Kendo.

"Oh, es verdad, es una lástima que dejaran de transmitir después de que hubo aquella explosión." Opinó Uraraka decaída.

Gine se quedó seria mientras las escuchaba, ella sabía la verdad, pero no tenía planeado revelárselas, no le dieron más vueltas al asunto y continuaron con su recorrido, el día pasó y todas se fueron a su respectiva casa.

"¿Hacia qué dirección vas?" Preguntó Kyoka al ser las últimas en retirarse.

"Voy en aquella dirección." Respondió Gine.

"Vamos en la misma dirección entonces, ¿O usarás tu tele-transportación?" Decía Kyoka.

"Es útil, pero muchas veces aburrida de usar, por eso siempre me voy caminando." Respondió Gine comenzando a caminar mientras Kyoka la seguía.

Las dos caminaban serias sin decir nada hasta que Kyoka decidió hablar. "Oye, no pude evitar ver que mirabas los discos en el área de rock y metal, ¿También te gusta ese genero?" Preguntó Kyoka iniciando conversación.

Gine sólo caminaba, pero ella sabía que no podía ignorarla. "Se podría decir que sí, aunque sólo algunas canciones de ciertas bandas, no soy fanática de ningún artista en específico, sólo me gusta la música." Respondió Gine indiferente.

"Pues ya somos dos." Respondió Kyoka sonriendo a lo que Gine la observó un poco.

"La guitarra eléctrica acompañada del bajo y la batería, su sonido transmite algo de rebeldía." Dijo Gine caminando llamando la atención de Kyoka.

"¿Verdad que sí? La guitarra y la batería es lo que le da poder a las canciones, como en el power metal." Respondió Kyoka animada cuando ésta vio que Gine se detuvo seria viendo al frente y después ella volteando al sitio que ella veía reconociendo a alguien.

"Usar tu Kosei en público está prohibido, por eso no la usé." Decía el tipo que se encontraron en el centro comercial. "Parálisis." Dijo el tipo haciendo que Kyoka sintiera que no se podía mover. "Que bueno que decidieron venir por este callejón, nunca nadie pasa por aquí." Dijo sonriendo.

Kyoka vio cómo el tipo se acercaba a ellas babeando. "_Este idiota ¿Qué piensa hacer?_" Pensaba Kyoka nerviosa y volteando con sus ojos a ver a Gine que estaba inmóvil también viendo a ese tipo, pero ella estaba seria.

"Aunque me hubiese gustado más encontrarme a aquella chica de los pechos grandes, me tendré que conformar con ustedes." Dijo el tipo levantando su mano para tocar a Kyoka.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos la mano del tipo fue detenida, Gine tenía un semblante serio mientras sujetaba la mano del tipo, que sorprendido miraba como ella sí se pudo mover. "Eres un cerdo asqueroso, si pensabas inmovilizarnos, ésta es la mejor manera." Dijo Gine rompiendo la mano del tipo haciéndolo gritar.

El tipo se hincó tocando su mano con la otra. "¡¿Cómo...?!" Preguntó el tipo histérico.

Gine esta vez puso su rostro amenazante asustando por completo al tipo. Ella ni siquiera respondió, de una patada le rompió el otro brazo haciéndolo gritar de nuevo pero callando de una patada en la cara que lo estrelló contra un muro y en eso Kyoka se liberó.

Kyoka respiraba agitada con un poco de dificultad más que nada por los nervios de lo que pudo haber pasado. "¿Cómo hiciste para liberarte?" Preguntó Kyoka sorprendida.

Gine comenzó a caminar. "Es cuestión de superioridad, nunca me atrapó." Le respondió Gine dejando a Kyoka confundida.

Kyoka la miró para después ver al tipo inconsciente. "Creo que lo mejor será no decirle a nadie de ésto o tendremos problemas con la policía... O Kendo" Dijo Kyoka siguiendo a Gine.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Gine.

Kyoka se confundió. "Pues de lo que acaba de... Oh... Oooh... ¿De qué hablábamos?" Kyoka se dio cuenta de lo que se refería Gine y continuaron su conversación.

"De que no siempre es el instrumento, también tiene que ver la voz y letras, como en el metal sinfónico." Decía Gine continuando con la conversación con Kyoka mientras caminaban y dejaban el cuerpo magullado de aquel tipo.

**Casa de Gine.**

Gine llegó a su casa y se dispuso a comer para después bajar al sótano y seguir entrenando, hasta que su celular sonó. _"Gine, me tenías preocupada siempre llamas cuando llegas a casa, estuve a punto de enviar a Gohan." _Le decía Nana por teléfono.

"No te preocupes, no es como si alguien en este mundo pudiese hacerme algo, aunque si te preocupa, puedo dejar la escuela y volver a casa" - "_De ninguna manera, jovencita."_ Respondía Gine pero Nana interrumpió.

"Sólo bromeaba, estaba paseando con unas compañeras de clase, por eso no llamé." Respondió Gine pero del otro lado fue silencio. "¿Nana?"

"_¡Gine ya hizo amigas!_" Gritó Nana de la emoción aturdiendo un poco a Gine.

_"¡¿De verdad?!"_ Se escuchó a Goku y Goten.

"¿Cuántas_ amigas hiciste?_" - "Goten" - "_Procura no ser ruda con ellas._" - "Nana" - "_Invítalas a comer_." - "Papá." Decían emocionados hasta que escucharon a Gine interrumpir.

"Sería muy raro invitarlas tan pronto, ¿No lo creen? No se preocupen, si me soportan y realmente se vuelven mis amigas, se las presentaré." Respondió Gine mientras Nana asintió _"_Por cierto, ¿Gohan está por ahí?_" _Preguntó.

"_No, tampoco ha llegado, llamó para decirme que estaba haciendo un trabajo._" Le respondió Nana.

"Ya veo, ya lo llamaré yo después, Goten avísame cuando nazca el bebe dinosaurio." Y ambas colgaron y Gine suspiró. "_¿Amiga de ellas? Sí, tal vez._" Pensó Gine mientras volvía al sótano a entrenar.

**Al día siguiente.**

Un villano estaba atemorizando en la calle, Mount Lady, otro héroe, Kamui Woods, lo combatían, pero no podían acercársele, ya que tenía una familia como rehenes mientras los héroes estaban frustrados.

De repente una corriente de aire se formó y consigo traía muchos papeles que se pegaban al villano, éste, quitándose los papeles soltó a la familia y al mismo tiempo, como si los papeles estuviesen vivos se movieron alejando a la familia y Mount Lady aprovechó para noquear al villano.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntaba un espectador.

"¿Tú qué crees? Mira arriba, es nada más ni nada menos que la heroína de papel, el Angel de Dios, Konan." Dijo otro espectador mientras todos volteaban al cielo y miraban a una mujer de cabellos azules con alas de ángel hechas de papel.

"Gracias por la ayuda." Le agradeció Kamui.

"Protegeré la paz, cualquiera que la disturbe, es mi enemigo." Dijo Konan mientras su cuerpo se volvían mariposas de origami y se iba, dejando a los espectadores emocionados y de eso se emocionaron más al ver a All Might pasar por ahí de casualidad.

"¡Yo! ¡Sólo pasaba por aquí!" Decía All Might pasando.

**U.A.**

Gine caminaba de nuevo indiferente hacia la escuela aunque un poco somnolienta ya que se quedó dormida por quedarse más tiempo entrenando, cuando llegaba, se dio cuenta que había demasiadas personas en la entrada, una mujer, aparentemente histérica se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio.

"Oye, tú, ¿Cómo es All Might como profesor?" Preguntó la mujer, viendo Gine que se trataban de reporteros.

Gine, haciendo caso omiso, continuó caminando como si la reportera no estuviese ahí, molestándola, pero al llegar a la entrada, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado. _"¡Llegué tarde!"_ Gritó Gine internamente.

"¿Ves? Por intentar entrar, ahora ella se quedó sin clases." Regañaba un camarógrafo a la reportera y llamando la atención de Gine.

_"Ah, fue eso, bien así tengo a quién echarle la culpa." _Pensó Gine sonriendo mientras el camarógrafo y la reportera discutían.

"Bien, ya que estás aquí, ¿Te molestaría...?" Preguntaba la reportera cuando vio que Gine llevó sus dedos a su frente y desapareció dejándola estupefacta. "¡Sólo quiero una entrevista con All Might!" Gritó la reportera frustrada.

**Aula 1-A.**

Midnight les daba felicitaciones y sermones por la prueba de héroes y villanos, cuando repentinamente Gine apareció exaltando a algunos. "Llegas tarde." Dijo a Gine que sólo hizo una mueca de molestia.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan rodeado un montón de reporteros histéricos y el sistema de no intrusos de la escuela haya cerrado la puerta." Respondió Gine molesta sentándose en su lugar mientras Midnight la miraba.

_"Esta chica, mostró grandes habilidades y estrategias para llevar a cabo la prueba, pero..." _Pensaba Midnight. "Lo pasaré por esta vez, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, además tendrás un castigo más tarde." Regañó poniendo una sonrisa sádica.

Gine sólo se mostró indiferente pero a ella nunca le ha gustado que ajenos a su circulo le digan qué hacer. "Procura esforzarte." Le respondió Gine indiferente haciendo que Midnight la viera un momento, mientras sus compañeros se le quedaban viendo, unos pensantes, otros nerviosos y otros un poco enojados.

Midnight dio un latigazo. "Procediendo con las clases, me disculpo por comunicarles tarde, pero..." Decía creando un suspenso. "...Deben elegir a su representante de la clase." Explicó dejando a todos estupefactos.

_"¡Eso es una actividad normal!_" Pensaron todos.

"¡Yo quiero ser el presidente! ¡Elíjanme!" Gritó Kirishima.

"Yo también." Exclamó Kaminari.

"Yo también quiero serlo." Dijo Kyoka.

"¡Yo seré la líder!" Gritó Mina entusiasmada.

"¡Mi propuesta es que todas las faldas sean de 30 cm arriba de las rodillas!" Gritó Mineta con un rostro que reflejaba lujuria.

"¡Yo lo haré! ¡Déjenmelo a mi!" Gritaba Bakugo.

Todos comenzaron a exclamar y discutir por el puesto de presidente de la clase inclusive Bakugo, hasta que Iida comenzó a darles un discurso sobre las responsabilidades que conlleva dicho puesto. "¡O sea que conlleva la confianza de todos los que lo rodean! Así que usaremos la democracia para elegir a uno, entonces, hay que hacer elecciones para elegir al presidente." Explicó Iida.

Todos lo vieron pero Iida tenía la mano levantada. "¡Tienes la mano muy arriba!" Exclamaron todos. Pero por otro lado, Gine sólo estaba indiferente, además, si había algo que ella no quería, era tener que hacer más cosas de escuela.

"Bueno, no todos nos conocemos, ¿Cómo saber quién es confiable?" Les llamó la atención Tsuyu.

"Exacto, todos votarían por sí mismos." Secundó Sato.

"Por eso es que el que reciba múltiples votos, será considerada una persona capaz." Les respondió Iida.

Un latigazo se escuchó. "Decídanlo antes de que termine la clase, o si no, yo lo elegiré en base a su resistencia." Les dijo Midnight con un aura sombría que puso nerviosos a casi todos.

Así, pasado un rato, estaban los nombres de todos en el pizarrón y al lado de cada nombre el número de votos, siendo Momo, la primera con 4 votos, mientras Gine, Midoriya y Kendo los segundos lugares con un empate de 3 votos.

"¡¿Tuve 3 votos?!" Gritó Midoriya incrédulo.

"¡¿Por qué el bastardo de Deku?!" Gritó Bakugo enojado mientras que Iida parecía frustrado al haber recibido cero votos.

"_¡¿Quiénes fueron los desgraciados que votaron por mi?!_" Gritó internamente Gine furiosa.

"Bueno por decisión de mayoría, Yaoyorozu Momo queda como presidenta de la clase." Les dijo Midnight.

Momo se levantó. "Gracias por su confianza, haré lo posible por no defraudarlos." Les dijo animada.

"Ésto es maravilloso, me gusta tu entusiasmo." Dijo Midnight emocionada dando un latigazo. "Ahora el puesto de vice-presidente, Midoriya Izuku, Son Gine, Itsuka Kendo. ¿Cómo lo arreglaremos?" Comentó.

"¿Qué haremos? Es más que obvio que no podemos ser los tres." Decía Kendo.

"Tú y el enano decídanse, yo rechazo el puesto." Le dijo Gine sorprendiendo a la mayoría. "Es más, te regalo mis votos para que ganes." Le dijo Gine a Kendo dejándola impactada.

_"Así no funciona la democracia." _Pensaron todos a sus palabras sobre regalar sus votos.

"Yo-Yo creo que, Kendo se ve que es más capaz en ésto, además es de las más listas de todos." Secundó Midoriya nervioso, y Kendo lo observó poniéndolo más nervioso a su mirada.

Kendo se puso de pie. "Aceptaré el cargo, prometo no defraudarlos." Dijo Kendo entusiasmada y sonriendo para después voltear a ver a Gine que sólo estaba indiferente.

_"De la que me libré." _Pensaba Gine aliviada e indiferente a todo.

**Más tarde, en la cafetería.**

Estaban las chicas almorzando, a excepción de Uraraka, ya que ella acostumbraba comer con Midoriya e Iida. "¿Por qué rechazaste el puesto?" Preguntó Tsuyu a Gine mientras almorzaban.

"Es una perdida de tiempo." Respondió Gine indiferente. "Lo que haré será buscar a quienes votaron por mi para darles una paliza." Dijo molesta.

"¿Por qué? Yo creo que hubieses sido una buena jefa." Le respondió Toru nerviosa.

Gine la observó, a pesar de no verla se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y que ella fue una de los que votaron por ella. "Creo que habrías sido una buena representante de la clase, ayer demostraste ser capaz de enseñar." Le dijo Tsuyu viendo Gine que ella estaba indiferente a la amenaza.

"Es una lástima que rechazaras el puesto, mi voto se fue a la basura." Dijo Kyoka bromeando.

Gine observó a las tres dándose cuenta que fueron ellas y suspiró. "Odio las cosas relacionadas con la escuela." Respondió Gine indiferente haciendo que Toru se aliviara.

Kendo la observó. "Gine, ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a U.A. si odias la escuela? ¿Tienes alguna razón para ser héroe?" Preguntó.

Gine seguía comiendo. "Se podría decir que lo hago por mi madre, es todo lo que diré." Respondió Gine y las chicas asintieron.

De pronto, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y las bocinas comenzaron a anunciar una violación a la seguridad e intrusión a la Academia. Los alumnos, asustados, comenzaron a correr.

"Gine, deja eso, hay que salir de aquí." Le dijo Momo.

Gine sólo permaneció indiferente mientras seguía comiendo. "Dame una sola razón para dejar de comer por estupideces." Respondió Gine para sorpresa de las presentes.

Momo se molestó. "Como Presidenta de la clase no puedo permitir que actúes así y tampoco te puedo abandonar, andando." Dijo Momo jalándola del brazo pero no podía moverla.

"Gine, andando, tenemos que irnos." Le dijo Mina preocupada.

Gine se zafó del agarre de Momo para sorpresa de las presentes. "Primero, no hay ningún peligro, yo lo sabría. Segundo, no vuelvas a interrumpirme durante mi comida." Respondió enojada.

"¿Cómo sabes que no hay peligro?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"¡Escuchen!" Se escuchó a Iida desde fuera de la cafetería. "¡Quienes invadieron son los medios! ¡No hay ningún peligro!" escucharon y voltearon con Gine.

"Se los dije." Le respondió Gine comiendo y dejando a las chicas sorprendidas y calmadas.

Las chicas se sentaron de nuevo, aliviadas de saber que nada malo sucedía, mientras veían a Gine comiendo como si nada. "_Es bueno que sea nuestra amiga."_ Pensaron. Mientras en la entrada, había profesores confundidos por ver la puerta destruida.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Esperemos que después de este capítulo lo haga.**

**Guest: Así es, de hecho es de lo que tengo pensado más que nada, como darle más interacciones que sólo peleas.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	6. El ataque a UA

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 5: El ataque a U.A.**

**Dirección.**

All Might se encontraba en la dirección junto a el Director y algunos oficiales de policía. "Oficial, le aseguro que ninguno de nuestros estudiantes haría algo así, todos aquí saben de las leyes y reglas, además, el sujeto que lo hizo tenía cargos por acoso, quizá se metió con alguien equivocado o esté diciendo mentiras para evadirse." Decía el Director.

"Por eso es que investigamos. ¿Qué hay de los nuevos alumnos?" Preguntó un oficial.

"Ellos entraron para ser Héroes, si dudáramos de sus acciones desde estos momentos. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo les daríamos para el futuro?" Le preguntó All Might.

Los policías se quedaron un poco serios. "Confiaremos en sus palabras, pero, por si acaso, dele advertencias a sus alumnos, nosotros nos encargaremos de los reporteros." Les dijo un oficial y se retiraron dejando a All Might y el Director.

All Might volvió a su forma flaco. "Lo siento, Director..." Dijo All Might confundiendo al Director.

Alguien entró interrumpiendo, a gran velocidad All Might volvió a su forma heroica pero se calmó al ver a un tipo desarreglado con ojeras. "Aisawa-sensei ¿A qué se debe esta visita?" Preguntó el Director al tipo con ojeras y rostro de fastidio.

"¿Alguien sabe qué hace la recomendada de All Might corriendo con una letra de U.A.?" Preguntó Aisawa confundiendo a ambos.

**Alumnos de 1-A.**

Todo se arregló con la invasión de los reporteros y volvieron al aula. Midnight les explicó su siguiente prueba, la cual consistía en una simulación de rescate de desastres en otra zona de la Academia, para eso se iban a transportar en autobús.

Todos, algunos con sus trajes y otros con el uniforme deportivo, estaban listos para subir al autobús, pero Iida estaba llamándoles la atención para subir de manera ordenada.

"Son Gine." Habló Midnight en un tono serio. "Tú no irás." Dijo para sorpresa de todos pero Gine siguió indiferente. "Como dije esta mañana, tú tendrás un castigo por haber llegado tarde, le darás 50 vueltas a la pista de carreras." Dijo preocupando a sus amigas y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, esperando que Gine pusiera peros.

"¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?" Preguntó Gine para confusión de todos y viendo que suspiró.

"Bien, te gusta el dolor y a mi me gusta causarlo, entonces harás también 100 flexiones y sentadillas con 50 kg encima." Le dijo Midnight poniendo nerviosos a los demás.

Gine suspiró para confusión de todos. "No se podía esperar mucho después de todo." Dijo Gine con una expresión de desilusión pero notando algo. "¿Cuánto pesan esas letras?" Le preguntó a Midnight, señalando las letras U.A. de la Academia.

"Poco más de una tonelada y media." Le respondió Midnight y todos miraron que Gine se acercó a las letras y cual fue su impacto al ver que Gine levantó la U y la cargó.

"¿Segura que sólo 50 vueltas y 100 flexiones y sentadillas?" Dijo Gine a Midnight que sólo asintió y Gine comenzando a correr mientras todos se quedaron estupefactos.

Las chicas miraban sorprendidas lo que Gine hacía, algunos de los hombres sentían un golpe en el ego, Todoroki estaba sorprendido y Bakugo molesto. "¡Tú! ¡A mi no me engañas! ¡Es más que obvio que usaste tu Kosei para que eso fuese más liviano y ayudarla!" Inculpaba Bakugo a Uraraka para sorpresa de ésta y todos.

"N-no, yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo y además estaría completamente mareada si hubiese liberado algo tan pesado de la gravedad." Respondió Uraraka un poco nerviosa pero Bakugo siguió molesto.

"_¿De dónde sacaste a esta chica? All Might." _Pensaba Midnight sorprendida. "Todos al autobús." Ordenó comenzar a subirse al autobús para retirarse sacando a todos de su shock.

Pasó un poco de tiempo y Gine terminó rápidamente las 50 vueltas, dejando a todo cuanto la vio impactado por tal hazaña, incluidos profesores. Después, Gine comenzó a hacer las flexiones con la letra en su espalda.

"¿No deberías estar en el simulacro de rescate?" Preguntó All Might.

"¿No deberías tú estar en el simulacro de rescate?" Le respondió Gine mientras continuaba con el ejercicio haciendo que All Might sudara una gota. "M-sensei 'me castigó' con ejercicios físicos por llegar tarde, ¿Puedes creer que la muy idiota sólo quiso darme 50 kg?" Respondió Gine indiferente sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

A All Might le cayó una gota de sudor y suspiró. "Ya veo. Gine, ayer hubo un reporte de una chica con el uniforme de U.A. usando su Kosei en un área pública, también encontraron a un chico molido a golpes y algunos huesos rotos, cuando le preguntaron por lo sucedido, respondió que alguien con el uniforme de U.A. lo hizo." Decía All Might.

"Si te refieres al pervertido que intentó manosearme, sí, fui yo." Respondió Gine indiferente aun en lo suyo.

"Lo imaginé." Dijo All Might nervioso.

"Son Gine, comprendo el por qué lo hiciste, pero, debes entender que estar en esta Academia significa algo, también hay reglas que debes acatar mientras estés aquí, no puedes ir por ahí lisiando a todos con quienes te enfrentas, al menos no aun." Explicó el Director y Gine se puso de pie, pues terminó las flexiones.

Gine vio al director por primera vez pero se mantuvo indiferente y comenzó las sentadillas. "Bien, la próxima vez dejaré a los idiotas salirse con la suya, tomaré video y te lo enviaré para que veas lo que tus reglas le hicieron a un inocente." Respondió Gine molesta y All Might y el Director sólo la observaron.

El Director la observó un momento. "A lo que me refiero es que al menos no uses el uniforme." Dijo el Director para sorpresa de Gine. "Como héroes, sabemos que muchas veces las palabras no funcionarán con los villanos, pero tampoco podemos actuar como los vigilantes y menos aun como anti-héroes, al menos hubieras avisado para tener una excusa cuando llegó la policía a interrogar." Dijo el Director sonriendo a lo que Gine sólo siguió en lo suyo.

"Bueno, de igual manera eso ya está resuelto, sólo, no lo vuelvas a hacer." Habló All Might y Gine se detuvo, no por las palabras, sino porque había terminado.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Planean un castigo mejor?" Preguntó Gine mientras indiferente seguía cargando la letra.

"Digamos que con el favor de encubrirte queda saldado una parte del favor." Respondió el Director confundiendo a Gine.

"¿Saldado qué?" Preguntó Gine confundida.

El Director sonrió. "Te pareces un poco a tu padre." Respondió el Director para total sorpresa de Gine. "Aunque no llegué a ser su amigo, Son Goku me salvó la vida un par de veces, una vez de un tipo con una escopeta y otra de un sujeto llamado Piccolo Daimao." Reveló dejando seria a Gine.

Gine comenzó a caminar. "Voy a dejar ésto donde estaba." Dijo Gine seria retirándose.

"¡All Might!" Se escuchó un grito dándose cuenta los tres que era Iida que rápidamente llegó agitado a donde estaban.

"Respira, muchacho." - "Villanos." El Director lo iba a tranquilizar, pero Iida interrumpió aun agitado para sorpresa de los tres.

Un ligero temblor se sintió, y se dieron cuenta que fue provocado por la letra que Gine cargaba y dejó caer al suelo, viendo que estaba seria y observando a donde era el área de la prueba para después desaparecer.

"¡Espera, Son!" Dijo Iida un poco preocupado pero fue sujetado del hombro.

"Ve a avisar a los demás Profesores, yo voy en camino." Dijo All Might yendo a toda velocidad.

**Lugar de la simulación. (Momentos antes)**

"¡Increíble!" Gritaron todos al ver las instalaciones.

"Inundaciones, deslaves, incendios, este lugar fue creado para simular todo tipo de desastres, Ultimate Space for Jams o U.S.J." Les llamó la atención una persona vestida de astronauta. "Yo soy el héroe del espacio No.13." Se presentó emocionando a algunos, después, les dio un sermón sobre el uso irresponsable de los Kosei y sus consecuencias, además de explicar el suyo, Agujero Negro, terminando y emocionando a los presentes.

Midnight dio un latigazo. "Muy bien, es hora de-" Un ruido llamó su atención y vieron una sombra que se extendió y de ahí comenzaron a salir personas. Midnight se puso seria. "Reúnanse y quédense atrás, 13 te encargo a los estudiantes." Dijo seria para sorpresa de todos que confundidos miraban lo que pasaba.

"Midnight y No. 13, pero All Might no está aquí." Dijo un sujeto cuyo cuerpo era una sombra.

"¿Dónde está? Pasamos por tantas molestias para traerlo, y me vienen con que no está." Decía un tipo con muchas manos a su alrededor.

"Todos esos no son parte de la prueba, todos esos son villanos, 13, evacualos." Dijo Midnight comenzando a caminar. "Me agradan estas sorpresas, tanto con quien puedo jugar." Dijo Midnight saltando atacando a los villanos.

"Ven, preciosa, voy a divertirme contigo." Dijo uno de los villanos pero se sintió somnoliento para después ser golpeado por un látigo, tomado y siendo girado golpeando a los que estaban cerca.

"Claro que sí, cariño, vamos a divertirnos." Dijo Midnight sonriendo de forma sádica y viendo a los demás que comenzaron a sentirse somnolientos, girando su látigo y atacando a los demás.

Mientras 13 dirigía a los alumnos a la salida, pero la sombra apareció en la entrada. "Me disculpo, pero no puedo permitir que salgan. Me presento, somos la Liga de Villanos y hemos venido a exterminar a All Might, el Símbolo de la Paz." Declaró para sorpresa de todos.

Pero nadie se esperó un ataque de Kirishima y Bakugo. "Ustedes, corran." Les ordenó 13.

"Supongo que era de esperarse de aspirantes a héroes, ustedes serán dispersados." Dijo la sombra mientras se esparcía y todos los estudiantes eran transportados a diferentes lugares donde comenzaron a tener diferentes peleas.

**Laguna artificial.**

Midoriya apareció en una laguna artificial en la que lo atacó un villano pero en eso, Tsuyu y Kendo llegaron golpeándolo y saliendo del agua hacia un bote, con Midoriya y Mineta. "Gracias, Asui, Kendo." Agradeció Midoriya.

"Llámame Tsuyu." Le dijo Tsuyu.

"Estamos rodeados, parece que vinieron bien preparados." Les dijo Kendo. "¿Aunque no se les hace raro que se queden ahí?" Preguntó y todos vieron a los villanos rodeando el bote.

"No del todo preparados, parece que vienen desinformados sobre nuestros Kosei, de lo contrario no me habrían enviado aquí." Opinó Tsuyu. "Todos fuimos separados, pero creo que seguimos en la U.S.J." Comentó.

"¿Pero cuál es la gran idea? Dijeron que querían acabar con All Might, pero en cuanto él llegue, pateará sus traseros." Decía Mineta motivado.

"Pero hasta entonces, no tendremos otra opción más que pelear." Dijo Midoriya serio a lo que Tsuyu y Kendo asintieron serias pero Mineta parecía completamente asustado.

Mientras hablaban, uno de los villanos partió el bote a la mitad, así que no les quedó más opción, Midoriya saltó con Mineta es sus espaldas, Mineta lanzaba asustado sus esferas pegajosas y Midoriya usó un Smash con su dedo contra el agua, haciendo que se formara un remolino y las esferas pegaran a los villanos, Kendo los atrapó con sus manos y después Tsuyu la sostuvo con su lengua cayendo en el agua a salvo, nadando a la orilla pero quedándose atónitos ante lo que vieron.

**En la entrada.**

Por otra parte, en la entrada, a 13 se le ocurrió enviar a Iida por ayuda, ya que las comunicaciones estaban inservibles, al principio se negaba a abandonarlos, pero con persuasión lo convencieron y con un rápido plan improvisado, Iida logró escabullirse por ayuda, sin embargo, durante el movimiento, 13 resultó herida preocupando a los demás.

**Con Midnight.**

"Era obvio que villanos de baja categoría serían suficientes para alumnos, pero no para un Pro-Hero, te felicito por haber derrotado a todos nuestros secuaces, pero..." Decía el tipo con manos. Mientras una gran criatura oscura tenía a Midnight de boca contra el suelo y al mismo tiempo azotaba su cabeza contra el suelo. "Nomu, muéstrale un poco de equidad." A esas palabras la criatura le rompió el brazo haciéndola gritar de dolor y Nomu volvía a azotar a Midnight contra el suelo.

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?" Susurraba Midoriya nervioso que sólo vio sorprendido que Kendo había saltado contra Nomu dando un gran golpe.

Pero de nada sirvió, Nomu ni se inmutó, el tipo de las manos apareció detrás de Kendo. "Me pregunto si All Might vendrá si matamos a sus estudiantes." Dijo y Kendo instintivamente dio un golpe.

Pero el tipo la detuvo y Kendo se dio cuenta que su mano parecía comenzaba quemarse y con la otra mano dio el otro golpe, pero el sujeto usó su otra mano e igual parecía hacer lo mismo, mientras Kendo gritó.

Midoriya apareció detrás de el sujeto. "¡Smash!" Se vio una gran explosión. Kendo retrocedió por la fuerza de la explosión y Tsuyu la atrapó.

"¿Has dicho Smash? ¿A caso es un tipo de honor a All Might?" Se escuchó al tipo de las manos viendo que a quien Midoriya golpeó fue a Nomu. "Vaya, aun con esas heridas..." Dijo el tipo de las manos rodeado por el látigo de una Midnight de pie y muy herida y agotada.

"Shigaraki Tomura." La sombra empezó a aparecer.

"Kurogiri, ¿Ya murieron los estudiantes de la entrada?" Preguntó Tomura mientras el látigo se destruía y Nomu golpeó a Midnight siendo atrapada por Midoriya.

"Lo lamento, surgió un problema." Respondió Kurogiri y de eso escucharon un fuerte grito.

"¿El Final Boss?" Preguntó Tomura.

**En la entrada.**

Estaban peleando contra Kurogiri que estuvo a punto de atacar a Mina, cuando ésta fue movida de lugar para sorpresa de todos, Gine llegó.

"Gine ¿Por qué veniste? Estamos siendo atacados." Le dijo Uraraka preocupada.

"No me digas." Respondió Gine indiferente y sarcástica. "Me encargaré de ésto, pongan a los otros a salvo." Les ordenó seria.

De pronto, un ataque interrumpió, pero todos estaban a salvo viendo que Gine los protegió. "Eres hábil para ser un estudiante-" Comenzó a hablar Kurogiri pero fue interrumpido por una explosión, cortesía de Gine.

Al disiparse la explosión, se dieron cuenta que la neblina estaba más deformada y Kurogiri estaba serio. "Esa cosa de metal. ¿Qué pasa si la rompo?" Preguntó Gine seria. Kurogiri se puso más serio pero sin decir nada comenzó a desaparecer. "Eso pensé." Dijo viendo a sus compañeros.

"Huyó." Dijo Sato.

"Chica, si no me equivoco eres Son Gine. Soy 13, la encargada de este lugar, tengo que pedirte que ayudes a estos jóvenes y los saques de aquí." Pidió 13 y Gine sólo la observó un momento.

Gine se dio la vuelta. "Mina, Ochaco, sáquenlos de aquí, Might no tarda en llegar, voy por Momo, Kyoka, Toru, Itsuka y Tsuyu." Dijo Gine desapareciendo para sorpresa de los presentes.

La puerta explotó. "No teman, porque yo ¡Estoy aquí!" Gritó All Might llamando la atención de todos.

**En otro lugar.**

Gine apareció en una zona congelada donde había varios villanos congelados. "Toru, sujeta mi espalda, vamos por las demás." Habló Gine.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba aquí?" Preguntó Toru totalmente invisible.

"¿Tengo qué repetirlo? Puedo sentir la energía de todo ser vivo, es casi imposible que te ocultes de mi." Le respondió Gine, pero Toru se confundió por el casi, y antes de hablar Gine interrumpió. "¿Sabes qué sucede?" Preguntó Gine.

"Bueno, permanecí oculta y Todoroki interrogó a uno de ellos, declararon que querían acabar con All Might porque es el símbolo de la esperanza de las personas." Respondió Toru seria. "Lo siento, no tuve el valor para pelear y permanecí oculta." Confesó Toru con inseguridad.

Gine la observó un momento. "Habrías muerto, tu Kosei es más de infiltración, gracias a eso conseguiste información, ahora vámonos." Respondió Gine. Toru pasó de insegura a motivada y asintió tomando a Gine de la espalda y ambas desaparecieron.

**En otro lugar.**

Momo, Kyoka y Kaminari peleaban contra un grupo de villanos, para derrotarlos a todos, a Momo se le ocurrió usar el Kosei de Kaminari y para eso, Momo creó una manta aislante para protegerse ella y a Kyoka del choque eléctrico derrotando al grupo de villanos pero Momo terminó con el frente de la ropa roto.

Kyoka la vio y la tapó para que Kaminari no la viera, pero él estaba en un trance después de haber usado su Kosei de esa manera. "¿Lo ves? Te dije que eras hábil." Una voz les llamó la atención y ambas vieron a Gine.

"¿Qué le sucede a Kaminari?" Preguntó Toru haciéndoles saber que ella estaba ahí.

"Al parecer es un efecto secundario." Respondió Kyoka.

"Pudiste crear un plan para derrotar a los enemigos y al mismo tiempo proteger a los aliados, estás progresando." Le dijo Gine a Momo, ésta sonrió y Gine le reparó su traje. "Es más resistente." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias. Pero ¿Cómo supiste?" Preguntó Momo confundida.

"Gafas. Might ya llegó también y está peleando por allá." Le Respondió Gine y las chicas sonrieron esperanzadas. "Momo, te daré otro consejo." Dijo confundiendo a las tres, viendo que Gine apuntó su mano a un cuerpo cerca de Kaminari. "No bajes la guardia hasta asegurarte de que realmente estén todos vencidos." Le dijo Gine y una espada de luz se formó en su mano atravesando el hombro de un sujeto mientras éste gritó de dolor.

La sorpresa de las tres fue notoria. "¡Una espada láser! Como las de Star W-" - "¡No, no lo es!" Decía Toru pero Gine la interrumpió enojada poniéndolas nerviosas.

"Tú, mocosa, suéltame-" Decía el tipo pero recibió una esfera de energía que lo dejó inconsciente.

"Sujeten mi espalda, vamos por Itsuka y Tsuyu." Les dijo Gine y Kyoka y Momo se confundieron.

"Háganlo, tele-transportarse es genial." Les dijo Toru para sorpresa de ambas que sin dudarlo se sujetaron de Gine, no sin antes también tomar a Kaminari.

**Con All Might.**

All Might llegó notándose sumamente enfadado y en un gran movimiento ya estaba junto a Midoriya y todos los demás los tenía reunidos. "Su brazo y su rostro, diste lo mejor Midnight." Dijo viendo a los otros y viendo que Kendo tenía sus manos heridas. "Se han atrevido a lastimar a mis pupilos." Dijo notándose molesto.

"Pudo habernos incapacitado sin darnos cuenta, pero sólo los alejó de nosotros, eso me confirma que el rumor es cierto, se está debilitando." Dijo Tomura.

"All Might, ten cuidado, la cosa negra es muy fuerte, y el tipo de las manos, es como si desintegrara lo que toca." Advirtió Midoriya.

"Joven Midoriya, todo está bien." Respondió All Might sonriendo. "Les encargo a Midnight." Pidió y de eso se lanzó contra Nomu comenzando a pelear con él, no se esperaba que fuera fuerte, estaban teniendo una pelea pareja.

Durante la pelea, Midoriya y los demás comenzaron a caminar. Midoriya llevaba a Midnight en su espalda y Mineta los pies. "_Ooh la vista desde aquí._" Pensaba Mineta viendo el trasero de Midnight y Kendo lo pateó al notarlo.

"Tsuyu, mejor ayuda tú." Le dijo Kendo a lo que ésta sintió.

"Kendo ¿Cómo están tus manos?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"Me arden, no puedo moverlas, siento que mis huesos también están rotos, intentar agrandarlas duele horrible." Respondió Kendo muy adolorida.

Cuando una explosión les llamó la atención y todos vieron que All Might le había hecho un suplex a Nomu, pero después quedaron impactados al ver que Nomu estaba dividido por portales y éste había herido a All Might.

"Asu-Tsuyu, te encargo a Midnight-sensei." Le dijo Midoriya comenzando a correr a auxiliar a All Might. Midoriya dio un golpe tan fuerte que le destruyó el brazo.

De nada sirvió, Kurogiri había desviado el impacto. "¡Quítate de mi camino! ¡Deku!" Gritó Bakugo haciendo explotar a Kurogiri mientras Tomura esquivaba un golpe de Kirishima y después Nomu se congeló.

All Might aprovechó y se liberó, lo que no se esperaron fue que Nomu se liberó del hielo sacrificando sus extremidades para liberarse y quedaron impactados al ver que se regeneró. Viendo eso, All Might se fue a pelear con Nomu.

Tsuyu llevaba a Midnight en su espalda junto a Mineta sin mostrarse lascivo por miedo a Kendo, Kendo no podía usar sus manos en ese estado, mientras All Might peleaba con Nomu. Y Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima y Midoriya que tenía un brazo incapacitado después de intentar ayudar a All Might, miraban impactados.

"Nomu, no dejes huir a esa chiquilla." Ordenó Tomura.

Nomu, obedeció ignorando a All Might que se fue a toda velocidad detrás de él, y antes de que Nomu llegara a Tsuyu, recibió un rodillazo en la cara siendo enviado a retroceder y estrellarse contra un muro para sorpresa de los presentes.

"Mira que depender de tus estudiantes." Dijo Gine a All Might llamando la atención de los presentes.

"_¿A caso acaba de golpear a esa cosa?" _Se preguntaron los demás impactados.

"Gine, toma a todos y tele-transportalos lejos de aquí." Ordenó All Might.

"¿Desde cuándo me das ordenes?" Respondió Gine arrogante. "Mis amigas ya están a salvo, yo me encargaré de lo demás." Dijo indiferente para sorpresa de todos.

"Sólo ellas, ¿Pero qué hay de los demás?" Respondió All Might.

"¿Qué hay de los demás?" Respondió Gine indiferente. "Yo me encargo, tú ponlos a salvo, estás herido, y no podrás con esa cosa." Le dijo seria y All Might se quedó callado un momento.

Mientras Gine y All Might hablaban, Tomura y Kurogiri hablaban. "¿A caso ella fue quien golpeó a Nomu? Kurogiri ¿Será un before boss antes del final boss?." Preguntó Tomura.

"Shigaraki Tomura, ella fue la chica que llegó cuando escapó el de las piernas rápidas, parece que puede tele-transportarse y crear explosiones de la nada como ese chico de ahí." Respondió Kurogiri.

Pero un rayo de energía atravesó a Kurogiri. "No me compares con ese gusano." Dijo Gine arrogante y un movimiento de escombros les llamó la atención a todos viendo que Nomu se levantaba. "Parece que esa cosa es resistente." Le dijo Gine a All Might.

All Might asintió. "Y también puede regenerarse" - "Regeneración, fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, todo lo que All Might tiene, Nomu lo supera, Nomu fue creado con el propósito de acabar con All Might." Interrumpió Tomura.

Gine se quedó confundida, ese tema se le hizo familiar. "¿Creado?... Al verlo al principio creí que se trataba de uno de esos monstruos de los que se encarga la Agencia Caza Monstruos." Dijo Gine confundida, pero los villanos se quedaron serios. "Dime una cosa ¿A caso ustedes tienen algo qué ver con el Dr. Gero o la Red Ribbon?" Preguntó Gine confundida, confundiendo a sus compañeros y compañeras por eso y sorprendiendo a All Might por esa suposición.

Mientras que los villanos se quedaron en silencio. "Nomu, acaba con esa mocosa, sabe demasiado." Ordenó Tomura y Nomu comenzó a atacar.

Antes de que Nomu llegara a ella, All Might detuvo el ataque con esfuerzo. "Gine, toma a tus compañeros y -" Decía All Might forcejeando con Nomu, pero calló al ser golpeado por el puño de Gine.

All Might se estrelló contra un muro y también Nomu volvió a ser golpeado siendo enviado cerca de Tomura y Kurogiri. La sorpresa en el rostro de los presentes fue notoria, nunca creyeron que Gine lograra tal cosa, además de haber golpeado a All Might de esa forma.

"Te dije que yo me encargaría, ustedes, será mejor que se alejen, no estoy de humor." Habló Gine enojada poniendo nerviosos a todos sus compañeros y los villanos estaban sin palabras a lo acontecido.

Midnight estaba herida de gravedad, junto a ella estaban Kendo, Mineta, Tsuyu, Momo, Toru y Kyoka tratando de llevársela en una camilla creada por Momo, Kaminari seguía en su trance, mientras Kirishima lo resguardaba, Bakugo y Todoroki estaban con ellos al lado de Midoriya que tenía un brazo hecho trizas.

"Son, ese sujeto de las manos, no dejes que te toque, con sólo tocarte puede herirte de gravedad y la cosa esa, es tan fuerte como All Might." Le advirtió Midoriya nervioso. Sin responder, Gine comenzó a caminar.

"Gine, ya te lo dije, no puedo dejar que mis alumnos peleen contra él." Le decía All Might levantándose a Gine.

"No recuerdo que me hayas enseñado algo, estás lejos de ser un maestro para mi." Le respondió Gine indiferente a lo que decía All Might. "Si quieres hacer algo, pon a estos tontos en un lugar donde no me estorben." Sugirió aun indiferente.

Los demás la vieron, Todoroki serio, Bakugo molesto y Kirishima y Midoriya sorprendidos. "Una mocosa arrogante y presumida." Les llamó la atención Tomura. "Nomu, hazla sufrir, muéstrale todo tu poder." Ordenó.

Sin que Gine se lo esperara, recibió un golpe en la cara que la hizo salir disparada hacia una laguna artificial de la zona. "¡Oh no!" Exclamó Midoriya preocupado.

"Mierda." Dijeron Bakugo y Kirishima.

"¡Gine!" Gritaron sus amigas completamente angustiadas al ver lo sucedido.

_"Esa tonta." _Pensó Todoroki mientras All Might permanecía serio.

"Al parecer sólo era muy habladora, ahora, Nomu -" Decía Tomura pero calló cuando comenzó a temblar un poco.

En la laguna artificial se comenzó a formar un remolino, cuando de pronto fue como si hubiese explotado, viendo impactados todos que Gine seria salía flotando viendo a Nomu pero después mostró una sonrisa. "Y yo que creí que la escuela era un sitio aburrido." Dijo Gine sonriendo cruzándose de brazos. "_Alcanzó el nivel que tenía Ginyu, sin duda sería el poder que tuvo Might antes de comenzar a debilitarse... Sólo existe alguien capaz de crear seres así pero A-17 acabó con él. ¿A caso ese científico loco tendría algún aprendiz?_" Se preguntaba Gine.

"¿Quién es esa mocosa?" Preguntó Kurogiri sorprendido y todos los espectadores igual.

"Oye Might, me voy a alocar un poco así que saca a todos de aquí." Le habló Gine para sorpresa de All Might y confusión de todos.

"Retírense." Ordenó All Might serio haciendo que hicieran caso pero confundidos.

"No se irán, Nomu, por ellos." Ordenó Tomura y Nomu se fue tras ellos, pero de pronto antes de golpear a Kirishima y Kaminari, All Might ya estaba cerca de ellos para ayudarlos, pero Gine estaba frente a ellos deteniendo el puño de Nomu.

Los presentes vieron eso impactados. "Eres fuerte, pero yo lo soy más." Dijo dándole una patada a Nomu que lo hizo retroceder. Gine estaba frente a Nomu mientras Tomura y Kurogiri miraban. "Itsuka ¿Quién les hizo eso?" Le llamó la atención Gine, confundiéndola.

"Fui yo." Respondió Tomura que comenzó a rascarse.

All Might vio cómo estaba Gine y supo lo que estaba por venir "Jóvenes, retírense de aquí." Les dijo All Might.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bakugo molesto. "¿A caso nos subestimas? ¡Somos estudiantes igual que ella! ¡¿Por qué nosotros nos vamos y ella sí pelea?! ¡Y más importante! ¡el mejor héroe eres tú! ¡¿Por qué no peleas tú?!" Decía molesto.

All Might lo vio al igual que sus compañeros y después volteó a ver a Gine. "Joven Bakugo..."-"Hay que retirarnos." Dijo Midoriya interrumpiendo a All Might, ya que lo vio muy serio además de que se dio cuenta que las heridas que tenía de su pelea con Nomu lo estaban debilitando y sólo fanfarroneaba.

"¡No me digas qué hacer! ¡Deku!" Dijo Bakugo y molesto avanzó pasando a Gine y dejando a los demás pasmados. "¡Si esta idiota puede con eso! ¡Yo también!." Gritó Bakugo creando una gran explosión donde estaba Nomu.

Bakugo jadeaba sonriendo. "Nomu, liquídalo." La explosión ni siquiera se había disipado y Tomura ordenó, Bakugo no lo vio pero él tenía el puño de Nomu a milímetros de su cara.

Al ver mejor, vio que Gine lo estaba deteniendo. "Estorbas, idiota." Dijo Gine dándole una patada a Bakugo enviándolo con All Might dejándolo sofocado. Seguido de eso comenzó a golpear a Nomu enviándolo con Tomura de nuevo que molesto y ansioso comenzaba a rascarse el cuello.

"Comienza a irritarme esta mocosa que juega a la super heroína." Decía Tomura mientras se rascaba.

"¿Heroína? ¿Yo? No me considero un héroe justiciero." Les dijo Gine muy seria. "Pero, si alguien se atreve a lastimar a mis amigos." Dijo amenazante.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Gine estaba detrás de Nomu y Nomu comenzó a moverse y retorcerse como si fuese golpeado cientos de veces, para al final darle una patada que lo hizo salir disparado hacía arriba.

Gine puso sus manos en su costado y una esfera de luz blanca se formó. "¡Kamehameha!" La voz de Gine resonó, la esfera de energía salió disparada en forma de rayo, dando en Nomu desintegrándolo.

Todos miraban el rayo de energía un poco encandilados, incluso desde fuera muchos se dieron cuenta de cómo salió disparado al cielo, al disiparse, los demás no se lo creían, todo el techo d U.S.J estaba destruido y Nomu había sido pulverizado por completo.

All Might tomó a Bakugo y se lo dio a Todoroki "Váyanse, ya." Comenzó a alejarlo mientras los demás lo seguían, All Might se quedó ahí. "Gine, no importa lo que digas, no puedo dejarte sola." Le dijo All Might serio poniéndose junto a ella.

Tomura impactado comenzó a rascarse. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta mocosa derrotó a Nomu? Nomu fue creado para vencer a All Might, se supone que debe ser fuerte, no está sucediendo como lo planeamos, me irrita, quería un Final Boss vs el héroe." Decía Tomura mientras seguía rascándose.

"Dices que esa cosa fue creada, ya había peleado antes con seres así." Le llamó la atención Gine.

"Nomu, fue modificado se hizo sin emociones, el soldado perfecto, para que sólo viviera con el propósito de acabar con el símbolo de la paz y esperanza, All Might." Seguía Tomura divagando sin escuchar a Gine.

All Might se quedó serio y Gine sólo lo observaba. _"¿Entonces esa cosa era un humano?"_ Pensó Gine seria pero después suspiró. "¿Y qué ganarás una vez Might muera? Por si no lo sabes, existen héroes más fuertes además de Might alrededor del mundo, un ejemplo es Great Saiyaman, están esos héroes que se dedican a la caza de monstruos, los que se dedican a cazar demonios, y podría seguir." Decía indiferente para sorpresa de Tomura.

Tomura volvió a rascarse el cuello mientras Gine veía ésto un poco fastidiada. "La niña se hace la lista." Dijo molesto. "Conozco esa agencia de cazadores de monstruos, ellos también reconocen a All Might como el más fuerte, Great Saiyaman a pesar de sus hazañas no es más que un fanfarrón, pero tú no eres más que una estudiante, Nomu debió vencerte." Tomura comenzó a atacarla.

"Dijiste, que querías un Final Boss." Dijo Gine caminando a Tomura. "Te equivocaste de juego, niño rata." Dijo con un semblante sombrío cara a cara con Tomura que lo asustó. Sin nada de esfuerzo lo golpeó en la cara haciéndolo retroceder y una de las manos se le cayó. "Guácala, ¿Es una mano de verdad? Y mira que he conocido gente enferma." Decía Gine tomando la mano con su pulgar e indice con asco.

"Devuélvemela." Dijo Tomura y Gine lo observó. "Hay algo que me ha estado intrigando desde que te vi, te la devolveré si me respondes con sinceridad." Dijo Gine confundiendo a All Might y Tomura estaba molesto. "Shimura Nana ¿Te suena ese nombre?" Preguntó Gine dejando impactado a All Might mientras Tomura y Kurogiri se quedaron completamente serios.

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: La estiman, sí, y ella también.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	7. Viejos enemigos

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 6: Viejos enemigos.**

Tomura y Kurogiri estaban serios y All Might impactado al escuchar la pregunta de Gine. "Shimura... Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese estúpido apellido..." Respondió Tomura confundiendo más a un impactado All Might. "Devuélvemela." Ordenó.

Gine le lanzó la mano, pero antes de que Tomura la atrapara ésta explotó dejando a Tomura atónito. "Te dije que me respondieras con sinceridad." Dijo Gine y Tomura se molestó más.

Tomura desesperado y enojado comenzó a rascarse con fuerza. "Kurogiri, tráelo." Ordenó Tomura histérico.

"Shigaraki Tomura, no tenemos autorización -" - "¡Tráelo!" Ordenó Tomura a Kurogiri y éste se quedó serio.

Kurogiri abrió un portal y alguien comenzó a salir caminando, All Might estaba sorprendido por la forma de ese ser que salió, mientras Gine se notaba sumamente impactada. "Ésto debe ser una puta broma." Dijo Gine notándose molesta.

Los demás se alejaban pero Kendo dio una mirada atrás preocupada, quedándose asustada. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?" Preguntó Kendo asustada ya alejados y todos voltearon y vieron con horror lo que se veía.

"¿Y ahora qué es esa otra cosa?" Preguntaba Mineta asustado mientras los demás miraban a la nueva criatura.

"Encárgate de la mocosa." Ordenó Tomura al ser que salió.

"¿Por qué obedecería una orden tuya?" Preguntó.

"Porque de no ser por nosotros seguirías en ese tubo." Le dijo Tomura y la criatura lo vio. "Consideralo un favor por sacarte de ahí." Dijo y la criatura se molestó.

"Might, ve con los demás y asegúrate de alejarlos lo más que puedas." Dijo Gine muy seria elevando su poder, sus cabellos se erizaron un poco, sorprendiendo a All Might. "No quiero objeciones, será imposible que tú te enfrentes a él, porque esta criatura que tienes enfrente, es Cell." Le reveló Gine dejando a All Might impactado y haciendo que los demás voltearan a verla.

"¿Cómo es que una mocosa sabe de mi?" Preguntó Cell un poco sorprendido.

Gine estaba muy seria. "No sé por qué me sorprende, nunca encontramos al Cell actual, al final acabaste llegando a esa forma, es bueno haber entrado a esta escuela después de todo." Respondió Gine confundiendo más a todos.

"¿Cell? ¿De qué hablas? Gine." Decía All Might completamente confundido. "_Ciertamente le da un aire de similitud, pero._" Pensaba viendo a Cell, All Might no sabía de sus etapas.

_"Al parecer aun no ha comenzado a absorber personas, así que no necesitaré usar la transformación... Eso espero."_ Pensaba Gine. "No pienso dejarte llegar a tu forma perfecta." Dijo muy molesta.

Gine se dirigió a Cell chocando ambos sus puños mientras se destruía el suelo bajo ellos, para después Gine darle con la rodilla en la barbilla, enviándolo al aire para después aparecer sobre él y darle un golpe de mazo contra el suelo, siguiéndolo y llegando a él con un pisotón que Cell esquivó y le dio un golpe a Gine que la hizo salir disparada, cayendo donde estaban llevando a Midnight.

Sus amigas la vieron preocupadas pero después vieron cómo Gine se levantó de manos esquivando un golpe del aguijón de la cola de Cell. "Sigo con la intriga, pero me interesa más tu poder, así que voy a absorberte." Dijo Cell.

"Inténtalo, cucaracha." Dijo Gine para después dar vueltas y comenzar a patearlo seguido de una doble patada enviándolo a otro lugar siguiéndolo.

"¡Gine! ¡No dejes que te dé con su aguijón!" Gritó Kendo asustada confundiendo a los demás.

"¿Kendo?" Le llamó Toru.

"Si esa cosa le entierra ese aguijón, la absorberá y no quedará nada más que sus ropas." Dijo Kendo asustada sorprendiendo y preocupando a todos.

"¿Sabes qué es esa cosa?" Preguntó Todoroki y Kendo asintió asustada.

"Hace casi 5 años, esa cosa devoró a todos en un aeropuerto." Declaró Kendo para sorpresa de todos.

"Gine." Dijo Momo mientras seguían preocupadas.

"All Might apenas podía contra aquella cosa... Y ahora ésto." Decía Kirishima.

"Creo que ella podrá, es decir ¿Vieron esa ráfaga de energía saliendo de sus manos desintegrando al Nomu y el techo?" Decía Mineta tratando de dar ánimos.

"¿Creen que sea verdad?" Preguntó Tsuyu llamando la atención de los presentes.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"¿Lo que nos dijo acerca de su nivel?" Respondió Kendo mientras Tsuyu asentía.

"¿Y cuál es su nivel?" Preguntó Todoroki.

"Ella asegura ser más fuerte que All Might-sensei." Le respondió Toru dejando a los chicos sorprendidos pero las chicas se quedaron serias.

_"¿Más fuerte que All Might?... No me jodas." _Pensó Bakugo muy molesto.

Midnight abrió un ojo con esfuerzo viendo a lo lejos cómo Gine peleaba con Cell. _"¿Es eso cierto? All Might." _Pensó.

Volviendo a la pelea, Cell intentaba golpearla, Gine desviaba los golpes y ella le daba uno. Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, miraban cómo Gine peleaba contra Cell. "¡Kaio-Ken!" Gritó Gine dando golpes y patadas moviéndose a gran velocidad haciendo que sólo se vieran lineas y una luz roja que se dirigían de un lugar a otro y después ondas de choque.

All Might se estaba agotando y como podía esquivaba a Tomura. "_Gine, ¿A qué estás jugando?_" Pensaba All Might mientras esquivaba los agarres de Tomura ya que Kurogiri le ayudaba haciendo portales cada vez que casi lo atrapaba.

Mientras tanto, Cell intentaba golpear a Gine pero ella sólo esquivaba cruzada de brazos mientras retrocedía, para después esquivar un golpe y le dio uno ella para después darle una patada haciéndolo retroceder y después seguirlo. "Me preocupé de más." Le dijo Gine cuando a gran velocidad Cell apareció detrás de ella.

Gine le dio un golpe en retroceso sin voltear a verlo para después darle una patada giratoria, Cell se recuperó y continuó su ataque pero esta vez Gine detuvo sus puños, haciendo que Cell intentara zafarse pero no podía. Gine le dio un cabezazo soltándolo y dándole un golpe.

"¡Kaio-Ken x10!" Gine dio un grito y su cabello se erizó un poco más. "Aprendí a la mala a no confiarme con un miserable como tú." Dijo Gine mientras Cell le intentó dar otro golpe pero sin nada de esfuerzo Gine lo detuvo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviando a Cell al suelo llegando Gine con un pisotón que dejó fuera de combate a Cell.

"Sólo para que te quede claro, soy la hija de Son Goku." Dijo Gine mientras una esfera de energía se formaba frente a ella. "¡Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gine lanzó su técnica causando gran destrucción al frente sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos, mientras Cell se desintegraba por completo, dejando de nuevo sólo destrucción y Gine deshizo el Kaio-Ken.

Pero un portal apareció frente a Gine y dos manos la sujetaron de sus antebrazos. "Te atrapé, no importa que hayas derrotado a Nomu o a Cell, se acabó." Dijo Tomura mientras sujetaba a Gine.

A lo lejos, después de que se vio la muestra de poder, vieron sorprendidos que Gine había derrotado a Cell, pero Midoriya, Kendo, Mineta y Tsuyu se asustaron al ver que Tomura la había atrapado. "¡Oh no! ¡Son está en problemas!" Gritó Midoriya y sin pensarlo, todos incluyendo All Might comenzaron a correr para ayudarla.

"¡No interfieras, Might!" Gritó Gine haciendo que todos se detuvieran. Tomura, confundido, miraba como Gine sonreía. "A ésto se refería el enano, así fue como la lastimaste." Decía Gine indiferente viendo a Tomura y cómo donde la sujetaban parecía como si se quemara y se secara.

"No importa qué intentes hacer, no te soltaré hasta que no quede nada de ti." Dijo Tomura sonriendo, aunque un poco confundido. "_Ya debería haberse vuelto cenizas por completo._" Pensaba viendo que parecía ya no funcionar su Kosei en ella.

"Un miserable como tú trayendo de nuevo a alguien como Cell." Dijo molesta para después ver a Tomura mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona. "No me vayas a soltar." Dijo sonriendo de manera sádica.

Gine agarró a Tomura por sus muñecas y puso sus pies contra el cuerpo de Tomura mientras ella comenzó a jalarse de él empujándose contra él mismo notando Tomura que Gine tenía una sonrisa que de alguna forma lo asustó. "¡Shigaraki Tomura!" Gritó Kurogiri preocupado acercándose a Tomura para ayudarlo, pero el crack y el gritó de agonía de Tomura lo detuvo, Gine le rompió los brazos.

Del dolor y con los brazos rotos, Tomura soltó a Gine y ella burlona lo soltó sonriendo. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me soltaste?" Preguntó Gine arrogante.

Tomura sólo estaba sin palabras y atónito. "_Esta mocosa, actúa más como villano que como héroe._" Pensaba Tomura impactado y atemorizado.

De pronto, Kurogiri estaba detrás de Gine, Gine lo notó y le iba a dar un golpe para terminar con él, pero. "¡Smash!" Se escuchó a Midoriya y éste había dado un gran golpe haciendo retroceder a Kurogiri, pero Midoriya cayó al suelo, sus pies estaban desechos al igual que sus manos derecha e izquierda.

Después una bala de cañón llegó a Kurogiri, junto a ondas de sonido de Kyoka, haciéndolo retroceder, seguido de más balas de cañón además de más explosiones para después ser congelado, y Gine notando que fue sujetada por una lengua, Gine no podía actuar ruda con ella, así que para no lastimarla tomó a Midoriya y dejó ser jalada hacia Tsuyu.

"¿Qué rayos hacen? Les dije que no se metieran." Dijo Gine molesta por la interrupción mientras tiraba a Midoriya como si fuera basura.

Los demás se molestaron un poco al no recibir un gracias. "Perdón, lo que pasa es que nuestros cuerpos se movieron sin pensar." Le dijo Midoriya notando Gine que la mayoría sonrieron.

"Idiotas." Dijo Gine y levantó su mano creando una esfera de energía hacia Tomura. "Ni se te ocurra resucitar." Amenazó.

All Might vio esa acción y de inmediato se puso entre ella y Tomura. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó All Might.

"¿No es obvio? Voy a liquidarlo." Dijo Gine seria para sorpresa de sus compañeros y los villanos.

"Eso no será necesario, las autoridades se los llevarán." Le respondió All Might.

De pronto, Kurogiri se esparció haciendo retroceder a los que estaban presentes, Midoriya siendo cargado por Todoroki, Kurogiri salió del hielo y Gine molesta ya por todo. "¡Ya estoy harta!" Gine usó otra ráfaga de energía pero ambos desaparecieron.

"Se escaparon." Dijo Tsuyu.

"No por mucho." Le dijo Gine notando todos que ella puso sus dedos en la frente y concentrándose pero siendo tomada del hombro.

All Might se puso serio. "Así no actuamos los héroes, además a ti te enseñó tu padre a perdonarles la vida a tus enemigos, ¿O me equivoco?" Le respondió y Gine se molestó. "Voy contigo." Dijo y ambos desaparecieron.

**Lugar desconocido.**

En lo que parecía ser un bar, Kurogiri apareció junto a Tomura herido. "Perdimos, ese mocoso salvó a All Might cuando ya lo teníamos... Y mis manos, esa mocosa... " Decía Tomura frustrado y molesto. "Nomu y Cell fueron derrotados por una niña, no es como usted había dicho que pasaría, sensei." Decía Tomura molesto y hablándole a una pantalla.

"_No es eso, es sólo que no nos preparamos lo suficiente._" Respondía la pantalla. "_Pero ahora les has hecho saber el nombre de la Liga de Villanos. Ahora, explícame cómo le fue a Nomu y por qué usaste a Cell._" Pidió la voz.

Tomura se quedó molesto. "Nomu y Cell fueron derrotados por una estudiante." Respondió Kurogiri.

"_¡¿Qué?!_" Exclamó sorprendido la voz.

"Lo que me sorprende es que ustedes tengan acceso a algo tan peligroso." Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a los villanos de haber sido encontrados. En cosa de nada ambos ya estaban inconscientes. "Entonces esa cosa de metal sí era su punto débil. Ahora 'sensei' ¿Quién mierdas eres tú? Si tenían en sus manos a Cell significa que ustedes son marginados de la Red Ribbon." Preguntó muy seria.

En la pantalla hubo silencio. _"No contaba con ésto, una chica tan poderosa ¿A caso ella es tu sucesora? ¿Elegiste una mujer por tu maestra Shimura Nana? All Might." _Preguntó la voz y All Might se quedó impactado.

"Así que después de todo, eras tú, All For One." Dijo All Might serio.

_"No importa la verdad, con estos nuevos aliados, será imposible que me venzan, All Might, pronto nos veremos_." Dijo All For One cortando comunicación y todo estalló.

Sin embargo Gine tenía cargados a Tomura y Kurogiri mientras a ella y All Might los protegía un escudo. "¿Es él el culpable de la muerte de Nana?" Preguntó Gine.

All Might asintió. "Gine, ¿Por qué le mencionaste ese nombre a Tomura?" Preguntó All Might.

"Las firmas de Ki entre familia son similares, éste tipo desprende uno similar al de Nana." Declaró Gine para sorpresa de All Might. "No pienso decirle nada aun, voy a discutirlo primero con Gohan. Mientras tanto trata de averiguar por tus fuentes quién es él. ¿Te parece?" Preguntó y All Might asintió serio, después desaparecieron.

**U.S.J.**

Aparecieron de nuevo con los demás sorprendiéndolos de que los habían atrapado. Gine los tiró y sólo se volteó a otro lado y calmándose un poco bajó su Ki y sus cabellos dejaron de estar erizados haciendo que sus compañeros se confundieran por eso.

"Fue una lucha bastante estresante." Habló Momo.

All Might asintió. "Bueno, bueno, me alegra saber que todos están bien, por cierto ¿Y Midnight?" Les decía All Might.

"Kirishima y Mineta la llevan junto a Kaminari y Kendo." Le respondió Todoroki.

All Might se quedó serio y después vio que sus compañeros héroes llegaban a la entrada, alegrando a todos los alumnos. "Jóvenes." Les habló All Might. "Hoy se enfrentaron con lo que se enfrentan los profesionales, contra lo que luchan, el mal, es una experiencia para la que no estaban preparados, buen trabajo." Les dijo All Might y los estudiantes que estaban un poco alterados, sonrieron.

Midoriya lo observó y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Mientras que Gine estaba seria mirando sus manos, pero ella, al igual que Midoriya, se percataron que All Might estaba perdiendo su transformación, Midoriya se puso nervioso de que lo vieran así, pero lo que nadie se esperó, fue que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gine lo estaba sambutiendo en la laguna artificial.

"¡Gine! ¡¿Qué haces?!" Le gritó Toru al ver esa acción, cuando un muro se puso entre ellos y All Might.

"Queremos asegurarnos de que los estudiantes están a salvo, así que vayan a la puerta principal, Midoriya Izuku y Son Gine, trataremos sus heridas aquí." Les dijo Cementos pero los estudiantes se quedaron confundidos. "Vayan, nos encargaremos." Les volvió a decir y confundidos asintieron retirándose.

"Gine, nos vemos en el salón de clases." Le dijo Kyoka mientras todos se retiraban.

Midoriya dio un suspiro y Gine dejó de ahogar a All Might que salió tosiendo. "Gracias, supongo." Dijo All Might flaco tosiendo a Gine que se mantuvo indiferente. "Gracias también a ti, Cementos." Agradeció mientras Cementos se acercaba.

"Soy fan tuyo después de todo, te llevaremos a la enfermería junto al joven Midoriya, pero vaya que te sobre esforzaste." Le decía Cementos.

"Tuve que hacerlo, así de fuerte era el enemigo después de todo." Dijo All Might serio saliendo de la laguna y sentándose, dejando a Midoriya impactado y preocupado.

"Fuerte para ti, no eran mas que unos insectos fáciles de aplastar." Le dijo Gine indiferente.

"Las Senzu Bean me ayudan a conservar más tiempo la transformación, pero, usé demasiado poder contra Nomu." Dijo All Might serio.

"Te haré un favor llevándote a la enfermería para que nadie te vea, a cambio tú les dices a las autoridades que fuiste tú." Le dijo Gine seria mientras All Might, Cementos y Midoriya la observaban.

"All Might, ¿Ella sabe?" Preguntó Midoriya confundido.

"Respuestas para después." Le respondió All Might. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres el crédito?" Le preguntó a Gine.

Gine hizo una mueca de molestia. "Si me hago famosa por derrotar a un debilucho, Kefla no pararía de reírse y echármelo en cara cada vez que me viera." Le respondió Gine indiferente pero molesta.

"Entiendo, bueno, dalo por hecho, al menos de mi parte, pero tus compañeros vieron lo que hiciste, ¿Quieres que hablemos con ellos también?." Le dijo All Might.

"Funciona para mi." Dijo Gine mientras agarraba a Midoriya de su ropa como cuando agarran a un perro y a All Might le tocaba el hombro tele-transportándose a la enfermería y tirándolos en las camas, viendo que Midnight y Kendo aun no estaban ahí.

Una anciana que estaba ahí se sorprendió un poco por esa habilidad pero se acercó a ella. "Soy Recovery Girl. Gracias por traerlos, aquí tienes." Dijo una anciana acercándose a Gine dándole un dulce, mientras Gine lo aceptaba amablemente, y le daba un beso en las manos.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Preguntó Gine amable pues respetaba a los ancianos, por su abuelo Ox y los que vivían cerca de su casa.

"Qué raro, mi Kosei me permite ayudar al cuerpo a recuperarse, pero parece que contigo necesitaré más tiempo." Le dijo Recovery Girl.

"No se preocupe, conozco a alguien que pude atenderme." Respondió Gine confundiéndola, de eso Gine comenzó a retirarse caminando.

Midoriya sólo la observó como se retiraba. "Gine ¿Ya no te quedan Senzu Bean? Midnight y la señorita Kendo necesitarán una." Le dijo All Might deteniendo a Gine y confundiendo a Midoriya y a Recovery Girl.

"¿Estás herido y ya quieres comer? Bueno, esa es señal de que estás saludable." Se rió un poco Recovery Girl.

"La última se la diste al enano." Le respondió Gine confundiendo a Midoriya y frustrando a All Might. "Hasta donde sé, ella es buena curando así que ambas estarán bien." Le dijo Gine.

"Por supuesto que soy buena curando, de eso trata mi Kosei después de todo." Le dijo Recovery Girl. "Aunque también depende de la capacidad de su cuerpo." Le explicó.

Gine suspiró. "Ya me voy." Le dijo Gine poniendo sus dedos en la frente y desapareciendo dejando a los presentes confundidos.

"Me esperaba que Son fuese fuerte, pero, haber enfrentado ella sola a Nomu y esa cosa, fue una sorpresa." Decía Midoriya. "¿Cómo es que ella sabe sobre ti? All Might." Preguntó.

"Digamos que conozco a su familia." Respondió All Might.

**En un Lugar oscuro.**

Una persona que parecía estar recuperándose estaba pensativo. "Si sabe sobre la Red Ribbon significa que ella conoce a las personas que acabaron con el Dr. Gero." Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Doctora, me dijiste que esas personas eran más peligrosas que All Might." Comentó All For One.

"Descuida, llegará un momento en el que no serán problema, estoy por terminar algunas cosas que dejó inconclusas el Dr. Gero, por lo pronto sigue descansando." Le respondió la mujer indiferente.

"¿Qué hay de su muchacho?" Preguntó All For One.

La mujer se quedó pensativa. "El tuyo falló en su primer intento, el mio... Aun no está listo, es más fuerte que Cell, pero si no controla ese poder no le servirá de nada." Respondió. "Por cierto, le ordené al doctor no traer a Tomura y Kurogiri, ahora conocen sus presencias y pueden encontrarlos sin importar en qué lugar del mundo estén." Le dijo.

"Que mal, esperaba más de mi sucesor." Dijo All For One indiferente.

**Academia U.A.**

"16, 17 con los que fueron a la enfermería son 20." Decía un detective. "Por ahora no los interrogaremos, ya pasaron demasiado por hoy, será mejor que vuelvan al salón de clases." Sugirió pero Tsuyu se adelantó.

"Oficial ¿Sabe cómo están Midnight-sensei y 13-sensei?" Preguntó Tsuyu preocupada.

"Midnight está herida de gravedad, pero con la ayuda de Recovery Girl se estabilizó y fue trasladada a un hospital, lo mismo pasa con 13, ella sólo necesita descanso." Les respondió el detective.

"¿Y Midoriya?" Preguntó Iida preocupado.

"Cierto ¿Cómo está Deku?" Secundó Uraraka.

"¿Midoriya? Ah, él estará fuera de peligro en cuanto sea atendido por Recovery Girl." Le respondió aliviando a Iida y Uraraka.

"¿Qué pasó con Kendo?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"Fue trasladada al hospital, desconozco los motivos." Respondió quedando algunos preocupados.

"Disculpe por tanta pregunta, pero ¿Y Gine?" Preguntó Momo.

"Al parecer estaba con Recovery Girl, pero se fue sin atender sus heridas." Les respondió para sorpresa de todos.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Preguntó Mina preocupada.

"Le gusta hacerse la orgullosa, pero eso está de más, se la pasó rechazando la ayuda una y otra vez." Habló Kyoka también seria pero preocupada.

"Jóvenes." Les llamó la atención el director. "Por favor regresen al salón de clases, la policía se encargará de investigar." Decía sonriendo y tranquilo a lo que todos asintieron pero las chicas seguían preocupadas por Gine y Kendo, mientras Bakugo miraba la destrucción recordando todo lo que hizo Gine, molestándose.

"Bakugo, nos dijeron que nos fuéramos al aula." Le dijo Kirishima.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Gritó Bakugo retirándose. Mientras los demás profesores miraban también la destrucción.

**En otro lugar.**

En otra ciudad, una pareja caminaba teniendo una conversación, cuando de repente Gine apareció frente a ellos. "¿Gine?" Dijo Gohan un poco confundido pero feliz de verla y notando algo.

"Tus manos..." - "Se me terminaron las Senzu." Le dijo Gine y Gohan entendió curando a Gine.

"Es una fortuna que al Nishi-sama desbloquear tu potencial también te diera poderes curativos." Le decía mientras Gohan terminaba de curarla.

"Recuerda que con la danza me vuelvo algo así como su subordinado, como Kibito, aunque podrías ir también con Dende." Le respondió Gohan.

"Créeme que fue mi primera opción, no quería interrumpirlos a ustedes de nuevo." Le dijo Gine poniendo a Gohan y Lazuli rojos. "Pero ésta vez te necesitaba a ti." Terminó seria.

"¿Te quemaste haciendo de comer?" Preguntó Lazuli burlona molestando un poco a Gine.

Pero Gine se puso seria. "Lazuli, ¿Sabes si el científico loco tendría algún aprendiz?" Preguntó para sorpresa y confusión de ambos.

"No que yo sepa." Le respondió Lazuli.

Gine se quedó pensante. "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Gohan.

"La Academia fue atacada por terroristas que querían asesinar a Might." Le reveló Gine para sorpresa de Gohan. "Ellos tenían una criatura que era tan fuerte como lo era Ginyu, no fue nada para mi, obviamente, pero, también llevaban con ellos al Cell de esta época, lo derroté fácil ya que estaba en su forma imperfecta pero..." Explicó Gine dejando a ambos serios.

"¿Crees que alguien intente crear a Cell de nuevo?" Preguntó Lazuli seria.

"La criatura tenía una regeneración tan buena como la de Cell, además de haber sido modificada de un humano a alguien poderoso, como contigo y A-17, así que cabe la posibilidad." Le decía Gine y ambos quedaron serios.

Hubo un silencio. "Recuerdo la ubicación de algunos laboratorios, puedo llevarlos." Les dijo Lazuli y ambos asintieron.

Los tres salieron volando rumbo a la primera ubicación más cercana de la que Lazuli conocía, pasados algunos minutos llegaron a una montaña en la que había demasiadas cuevas, Lazuli les señaló una en específico y entraron, tras un recorrido largo, llegaron a una puerta que Gine destruyó y al entrar, vieron varios prototipos de androides, pero por la pinta se dieron la idea de que nadie había estado ahí, así que se fueron, no sin antes destruir el laboratorio por precaución.

Siguieron volando e investigando por tres laboratorios más, pero no encontraban nada relevante, cuando llegaron al quinto, se sorprendieron de ver guardias en ese lugar. "Bueno, algo me dice que aquí encontraremos respuestas." Dijo Gine de manera sarcástica, por cosas de identidad, usaron trajes para ocultarse.

Los tres bajaron como si nada frente a los guardias. "Retírense, tenemos ordenes de disparar." Dijo uno de los guardias. Sin titubear se quedaron, serios ante la amenaza, y ambos guardias chocaron inconscientes contra el muro.

"Entremos." Dijo Gohan serio.

Al entrar se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que había varias personas trabajando en lo que parecía ser algún tipo de experimento masivo de creaciones de Nomu. "Esas son las criaturas, una de esas cosas atacó la Academia, sólo que aquella era negra." Les dijo Gine al ver que estos eran blancos.

"Ustedes no pueden estar aquí. ¿Quienes son?" Un guardia llegó seguido de más guardias.

"A-18, este laboratorio pertenece a la Red Ribbon, ustedes no deberían estar aquí." Les respondió Lazuli seria para sorpresa de los guardias.

"¿Los antiguos dueños?" Preguntó uno de los guardias.

"No importa, ahora esta tecnología es nuestra, acabemos con ellos." Respondió el líder pero para sorpresa de todos, todos caían inconscientes sin ver que Gohan, Gine y Lazuli eran quienes los dejaban fuera de combate.

Todos los guardias y algunos científicos estaban en el suelo inconscientes, sólo quedaba uno. "¿Dónde está tu líder?" Preguntó Gine amenazadora.

"No lo sé, nunca lo hemos visto ni sabemos su nombre, sólo trabajamos para él." Respondió asustado el científico.

Antes de más, el científico ya estaba inconsciente. "Por el momento, hay que sacar a todas estas personas de aquí y a las criaturas, vamos a destruir este laboratorio también." Habló Gohan y ambas asintieron.

Por alguna razón los Nomu no ponían resistencia y se movían como si fuesen dóciles, recordando y explicándoles Gine que el que ella enfrentó, sólo seguía ordenes, una vez todos afuera, destruyeron el laboratorio.

Gohan comenzó a llamar a alguien. "Sí, Videl, soy Great Saiyaman ¿podrías decirle a la policía que vengan a estas coordenadas? Encontré un laboratorio con criaturas similares a las que atacaron la Academia U.A. esta mañana." Hablaba Gohan.

"¿Videl?" Preguntó Gine.

"Una compañera de clases de Gohan, no sabe que es Great Saiyaman, pero ella es una clase de héroe." Le respondió Lazuli dejando a Gine en silencio pero indiferente.

"Bien, esperaremos a que lleguen para que no haya problema de que escapen." Decía Gohan después de cortar la llamada.

"Una vez que lleguen les mostraré dónde están los otros dos laboratorios." Les dijo Lazuli y asintieron.

Pasados algunos minutos, se veían algunos helicópteros, para disimular, Gohan usó su traje mientras Lazuli y Gine se adelantaban para que no las vieran, la policía llegó y Great Saiyaman les explicó algunas cosas y después se retiró alcanzando a ambas y siguiendo su búsqueda. En los laboratorios restantes no encontraron nada para alivio de éstos pero aun así los destruyeron.

"Gohan." Le llamó Gine seria. "Uno de los tipos que atacó la escuela, tiene un Ki similar al de Nana." Le dijo para sorpresa de ambos. "Por su edad, no creo que sea su hijo, además de que ella dijo que su familia..." Decía seria.

"¿Crees que tal vez sea un nieto perdido?" Preguntó Gohan serio.

"No lo sé, tampoco sé cómo decirle, ya que si no son nada la desilusionaría bastante, además de que si resulta ser un familiar, también lo haría." Dijo Gine seria.

"Comprendo... Averigüemos primero quién es, con la policía y All Might. Después hablamos con Nana. ¿Te parece?" Dijo Gohan y Gine asintió.

"Por cierto, Gohan, ponte tu tonto disfraz de nuevo, algunas personas resultaron heridas, entre ellos estudiantes." Le dijo Gine.

"Seguro." Respondió Gohan poniéndose su traje. "¿Vas? Great Saiyawoman." Le dijo Gohan a Lazuli avergonzándola un poco.

"Como sea." Respondió Lazuli poniéndose su disfraz. Ambos tocaron a Gine y desaparecieron.

**Enfermería de U.A.**

El mismo detective llegó a la enfermería sorprendiendo a All Might de verlo pero preocupando a Midoriya de que viera a All Might en esa forma, pero él lo calmó explicándole que se trataba de un amigo suyo, Naomasa Tsukauchi. Naomasa le explicó la situación con los alumnos, 13 y Midnight.

En eso, Gine apareció con dos héroes reconocidos. "¡Great Saiyaman!" Gritó Midoriya sorprendido y después quedándose mudo. "¡Gr-Gr-Great Saiyawoman!" Gritó muy sorprendido.

"No grites, es de mala educación en las enfermerías y hospitales." Le dijo Great Saiyawoman seria y molesta, haciendo que Midoriya se pusiera nervioso tapando su boca.

"Son ellos." Le dijo Gine a Great Saiyaman y éste se acercó a Midoriya con una sonrisa. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Midoriya y los presentes al ver que Great Saiyaman curó de inmediato a Midoriya.

"Buen trabajo, Midoriya." Le dijo Great Saiyaman y Midoriya emocionado no podía ni pronunciar palabra. "All Might, te estás agotando cada vez más, tu herida sanó pero sigues en conflicto con tu poder." Le dijo serio y All Might sólo se quedó serio.

"Tuve que hacerlo, no iba a dejar que mis alumnos se encontraran en peligro." Respondió serio All Might y Great Saiyaman sonrió y lo curó.

"Lo sé... ¿No dijiste que habían más?" Preguntó Great Saiyaman a Gine.

"Si preguntas por Midnight, 13 o la señorita Kendo, las trasladaron al hospital." Le informó All Might.

"Te llevaré para que las cures." Le dijo Gine.

"De acuerdo, por cierto, All Might, dile a la policía que encontramos un laboratorio en el continente del Rey Perro en el que creaban esas cosas que atacaron hoy." Le dijo Great Saiyaman para sorpresa de los presentes.

"Great Saiyaman, ¿Cómo? Es decir, soy de la policía, podrías explicarme." Le llamó la atención Naomasa.

"Sí, nos enfrentamos a algunos tipos y descubrimos ese laboratorio con varias de esas cosas, en medio de la pelea el laboratorio se destruyó, cuando Gine llegó a pedir ayuda para curar a All Might, ella reconoció que esas criaturas eran como la que atacó hoy la Academia." Le explicó Great Saiyawoman a medias.

Naomasa se quedó pensante. "La Liga de Villanos se hacen llamar. Van en serio con matarme." Les dijo All Might.

"Y no sabemos si tengan más laboratorios." Dijo Great Saiyaman serio y pensante. "Pero ten por seguro que estaré alerta por si algo sucede." All Might sonrió a sus palabras. "Gine, llévame para curar a las otras personas." Le pidió a su hermana y tomando a ambos se fueron.

"Tsukauchi ¿Por qué no lo arrestaste?" Preguntó All Might.

Naomasa sonrió. "Great Saiyaman tiene algunos cargos por faltar a las reglas de los héroes y actuar como vigilante, pero, yo creo que hace lo correcto, además yo no lo he visto." Respondió Naomasa mientras los presentes sonreían. "Volveré al cuartel, para hacer mi informe, también hablaré con las autoridades del Continente del Rey Perro, nos vemos." Les dijo Naomasa retirándose.

_"_¿Cómo es que Son conoce a esos dos grandes héroes? Aunque, yo conozco a All Might así que no debería ser una sorpresa para mi que alguien más conozca grandes héroes, pero también me confunde que ella y Great Saiyaman y Great Saiyawoman conozcan el secreto de All Might, aunque All Might dijo que sus amigos sabían..." Midoriya divagaba en sus pensamientos, pero lo que pensaba lo murmuraba y hacía como si estuviese escribiendo en un cuaderno.

All Might y Recovery Girl se le quedaron viendo con una gota de sudor en sus nucas. "Creo que la curación de Great Saiyaman tiene efectos secundarios." Dijo Recovery Girl.

"No, eso ya viene de fabrica." Respondió All Might mientras Midoriya seguía en sus pensamientos.

**En el hospital.**

Gine apareció en una habitación donde estaban Midnight y 13 sorprendiendo a los doctores de ver a los héroes. "Disculpen, no pueden estar aquí, las preparamos para cirugía." Les dijo un doctor.

"No será necesario, por favor permitame." Dijo Great Saiyaman poniendo su mano en el hombro de Midnight curándola por completo para sorpresa de todos y ella misma que se levantó como si nada.

Gine le puso sus ropas de héroe ya que traía la bata de paciente, en eso Great Saiyaman fue con 13 y también la curó sorprendiendo más a todos. "Kendo Itsuka, ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Gine.

"Ella tuvo que ser atendida inmediatamente, ahora mismo está en cirugía." Le dijo un doctor.

"Ya veo, confiemos en el trabajo de los doctores." Le dijo Great Saiyaman a Gine y ésta asintió.

"Vamos, las llevaré de vuelta a la escuela, sólo toquen mi espalda." Les dijo Gine. 13 dijo iba a quedarse a arreglar el papeleo, Midnight huyendo del papeleo tocó a Gine y desaparecieron, Gine dejó a su hermano y cuñada en una de las capitales.

**Enfermería de U.A.**

Midoriya estaba divagando, en eso, Gine volvió a aparecer. "Listo." Dijo Gine a un lado de Midnight.

"¿Midnight-sensei? Vaya, realmente las curaciones de Great Saiyaman son muy efectivas." Dijo Recovery Girl sorprendida.

"Fue una sorpresa para mi también, que lástima que esté ocupado, aunque eso lo haría más exi... En fin, creo que me curó rápido porque usted ya me había ayudado primero." Le respondió Midnight dándole crédito a ella. "Por cierto, 13 se quedó en el hospital." Les informó.

"A Kendo la llevaron a cirugía de emergencia, no alcanzamos a llegar como con Midnight, por eso dejaremos que terminen y después la visitaré." Explicó Gine a lo que asintieron aunque Midnight notó que Gine la llamó por su nombre de héroe.

"Ahora debemos hablar con los alumnos." La voz del Director les llamó la atención.

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Por eso mismo el fanfic lo hice como si fueran el mismo mundo y no enviarlos a otra dimensión, para que tengan enemigos que se las compliquen, aunque a decir verdad le quiero dar más bien un enfoque a vida escolar y relaciones de amistad que a peleas.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	8. Gine ¿Quién eres?

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 8: ****Gine ¿Quién eres?.**

**En el aula.**

Los candidatos a héroes estaban en el aula esperando. "¿Por qué Gine se fue así?" Se preguntaba Momo preocupada.

"No quiso que la vieran llorar." Le respondió Bakugo burlándose.

"No creo que haya sido eso, ¿vieron cómo se enfrentó a esas cosas?" Decía Kirishima emocionado.

"Creo que decir que estaba a la par con All Might es correcto." Opinó Kyoka.

"¿Es cierto eso?" Preguntó Tokoyami.

"Es lo que dicen, pero yo tampoco lo vi, estaba en otra área peleando con algunos villanos." Le respondió Ojiro.

"Pero debieron darse cuenta de los temblores y las explosiones, además ¿Vieron cómo el techo desapareció? Fue ella." Les dijo Mina emocionada sorprendiendo a todos y Bakugo se notaba muy molesto.

En eso la puerta se abrió y entró el director, seguido de All Might, Gine, Midoriya y para sorpresa de todos, Midnight. "¡¿Midnight-sensei?!" Gritaron todos confundidos pero felices de verla bien.

"Recovery Girl es muy buena curando." Dijo Kaminari sorprendido.

"Vayan a sus lugares por favor." Les dijo el Director a Midoriya y Gine.

Gine llegó a su asiento. "Habían dicho que te fuiste sin dejar que te curaran, es bueno ver que estás bien." Le dijo Momo sonriendo.

"He estado en peores situaciones, unas leves quemaduras no son nada." Le respondió Gine tranquila mientras Momo sólo la observó sonriendo nerviosa.

"Bien, bien, como ya sabrán, hoy fue un día de locos para ustedes, además de algunas sorpresas como lo fue su compañera Gine, pero, me temo que sus hazañas no deben ser reveladas al público." Les dijo el Director.

Todos se quedaron confundidos. "Les explicaré." Les habló Midnight. "Los Héroes tienen normas y reglas que se deben de seguir, una de ellas es actuar con licencia, aunque ustedes no tuvieron opción, no cambia el hecho de que Gine hirió de gravedad a algunos villanos, eso puede ser tomado como un crimen por las autoridades." Les explicó dejando a todos desconcertados.

"Básicamente ustedes dirán que fue All Might quien venció a los villanos." Dijo el Director dejando a todos impactados.

"¿Sin que Gine tenga crédito?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"No es justo, con lo que hizo, ella tendría grandes posibilidades para graduarse con honores." Le secundó Mina.

"Cierren la boca y acéptenlo." Les llamó la atención Gine.

Más sin embargo, sus amigas no estuvieron de acuerdo. "Yo también creo que no es justo, All Might-sensei, usted también debe de estar en desacuerdo." Le respondió Kyoka un poco molesta.

Momo levantó su mano pidiendo la palabra pero sin que se la dieran habló. "Cierto, si no hubiese sido por ella, algunos estaríamos en la enfermería o quizá peor." La respaldó Momo.

Gine entendía lo que decían pero ella ya estaba fastidiada. "No me interesa en lo más mínimo quedarme con el crédito de haber derrotado a esos gusanos debiluchos y antes de que digan otra cosa, fui yo la que le dijo que se quedara con la victoria." Dijo seria y molesta, dejando a sus amigas y a algunos sorprendidos mientras otros se quedaron serios.

"Gine, le estás dando el crédito a alguien más por tus hazañas, sin duda eres un gran héroe." Le dijo Toru sentimental dejando a Gine estupefacta mientras los demás sonreían a excepción de Bakugo, que desde que todo terminó se notaba molesto.

Al igual que los alumnos, el Director, Midnight y All Might sonreían. "Bien, se les darán citatorios para sus padres, tendremos una reunión pasado mañana para que los que viven lejos puedan venir, no se preocupen, la escuela se encargará de los gastos de viaje." Les dijo el Director sorprendiendo a algunos.

Ésto sorprendió un poco a los alumnos aunque Gine notó que Momo se vio un poco decaída. "¡Jóvenes! ¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¡El día de hoy sobrevivieron a una prueba muy dura! ¡Sigan dando lo mejor de ustedes en su día a día para ser mejores héroes!" Les dijo All Might motivándolos.

"¡PLUS ULTRA! / ¡Pueden ir a casa!" Gritaron todos emocionados pero All Might gritó otra cosa.

"¡¿Eeeeh?!" Gritaron los alumnos desconcertados mientras All Might parecía nervioso por gritar otra cosa, pero Gine estaba indiferente a eso. El Director, All Might y Midnight les dieron la salida después de las explicaciones dándoles también un aviso de suspensión de clases unos días.

Algunos se acercaron a Gine. "Oye, ¿Es verdad que hiciste todo lo que dicen que hiciste?" Preguntó Kaminari emocionado pero Gine actuó indiferente.

"¿Qué parte de todo lo que pasó lo hizo Might no entendiste?" Preguntó Gine seria dejándolo un poco desconcertado. "Vayan a sus casas." Dijo indiferente.

Comenzaron a retirarse un poco decepcionados, sabían que ella tenía razón pero no evitaron querer saber, Todoroki se fue serio pero se notaba molesto, Bakugo no podía ocultar el enojo que sentía, Uraraka, Iida y Midoriya se fueron juntos como ya es costumbre, mientras otros dieron un vistazo a Gine que sólo se notaba pensante.

Mientras Gine se ponía su mochila. "Gine." Le llamó la atención Kyoka.

De inmediato vio a Kyoka, Toru, Mina, Tsuyu y Momo frente a ella. "¿Necesitan algo?" Preguntó Gine confundida.

"¡Nos preocupaste!" Dijeron las 5 para sorpresa de Gine.

"¿Qué?" - "Nos dijeron que te habías ido sin esperar a que te curarán." Le dijo Momo enojada dejando a Gine estupefacta.

"Pues" - "No vuelvas a hacer eso, no importa si eres fuerte o te quieres hacer la ruda, acepta la ayuda que te ofrecen." Le decía Kyoka también un poco molesta.

"No, yo" - "No importa si eres la más fuerte de nosotras, somos amigas y estamos para apoyarnos." Le dijo Tsuyu, pero ella estaba más calmada.

"_¡Déjenme hablar!_" Gritó internamente Gine fastidiada, pero como le prometió a Nana no ser violenta con sus compañeros de clase, se aguantaba. Pero ella levantó su mano poniendo un alto. "Primero, por simples raspones no me voy a poner a llorar y no tienen por qué preocuparse por mi, ya vieron lo que soy capaz de hacer sin usar todo mi poder." Les dijo molesta pero sin gritar.

Las chicas la vieron estupefactas. _"¿Sin usar todo su poder?"_ Pensaron.

"Segundo" - "¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" La interrumpieron dejándola estupefacta.

"Somos amigas, claro que nos preocuparemos por ti, aun si fuera cierto que puedes explotar un planeta." Le dijo Toru.

"Promete que no harás nada arriesgado nuevamente." Le dijo Mina seriamente.

Gine las vio un momento seria para después dar un suspiro. "No." Dijo para sorpresa de ellas. "Las peleas son mi vida, no importa si el enemigo es más fuerte que yo, yo pelearé, a decir verdad eso lo haría más emocionante." Decía sonriendo mientras las chicas la miraban.

"¿De verdad harías algo así?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"Así es, he estado en peleas en las que casi muero, esa estúpida cosa no fue nada, además." Dijo Gine seria dejándolas impactadas. "Se supone que quieren ser héroes, díganme, ¿Qué tipo de héroes quieren ser? ¿De los idiotas que se quedan jactándose de un ego estúpido sin hacer nada o de los verdaderos héroes?" Preguntó seria dejándolas sin palabras.

Las chicas se quedaron sin habla un momento. "Obviamente de los que hacen algo." Le respondió Momo determinada a lo que todas sonrieron.

"Entonces estén preparadas para arriesgarse, tal vez algún día inclusive arriesgar sus vidas." En ese momento Gine tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar. "Segundo, no vuelvan a meterse en mis peleas o también me encargaré de ustedes, están advertidas." Dijo seria y continuó caminando.

Las chicas sólo observaron cómo se retiraba. "Supongo que nos preocupamos de más, ni siquiera le importó que estuviéramos preocupadas." Dijo Toru un poco decaída.

"No creo que no le importara." Le dijo Tsuyu. "Si no le importara no nos habría salvado y no nos habría dado ese consejo ¿No creen?" Terminó.

"Puede que no sepa tratar con las personas." Les decía Kyoka.

"Cierto, recuerda que ella dijo que creció en las montañas y nunca fue a una escuela." La secundó Mina.

"Se acostumbró a lo solitario." Dijo Momo un poco decaída como si la comprendiera. "Puede que la hayamos hostigado con tanto reclamo repentino de nosotras." Dijo y las chicas se quedaron pensativas.

"Tienes razón, creo que me adelanté." Decía Toru. "Pero, al menos ya sabemos su pasatiempo favorito." Dijo bromeando.

"Pelear." Decía Tsuyu pensativa. "¿Realmente habrá estado en situaciones tan peligrosas?" Pensaba en voz alta.

"Bueno, desde que la conocemos pareciera que ella es más una profesora que una estudiante." Le respondió Mina.

"Ella parece más ser alguien llena de experiencia que una habladora, sus acciones lo han demostrado." Secundó Momo y las chicas se quedaron pensativas.

"¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al cine para des-estresarnos del día de hoy? Además invitamos a Gine, Kendo y Uraraka" Les dijo Toru.

"No creo que mañana o pasado mañana se pueda, nuestros padres vendrán a la reunión y tenemos que estar presentes, además parece que Kendo sí está mal herida, Midoriya y Midnight-sensei volvieron, pero ella..." Les dijo Tsuyu dejándolas pensativas.

"Entonces salgamos el sábado, día después de la reunión y creo que todas podremos, también avisaré a Uraraka. Y mañana visitamos a Kendo." Les sugirió Momo.

Las chicas sonrieron y aceptaron su idea. "Alcancemos a Gine para invitarla." Les dijo Mina y todas salieron corriendo a alcanzarla, pero ya no estaba. "No hay problema, la llamaré." Dijo, pero mientras revisaba su celular se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Alguna de ustedes tiene su número?" Preguntó.

Hubo un momento de silencio y las cinco se dieron cuenta que no lo tenían. "¿Qué clase de amigas somos? Si ni tenemos el número de nuestra amiga." Dijo Momo un poco decaída.

"Yo sé dónde vive." Les dijo Kyoka para su sorpresa. "El día que fuimos al centro comercial descubrí que vivimos en la misma colonia, yo le avisaré." Dijo alegrando a las demás para después retirarse.

Kyoka caminaba por la calle cuando pasó por enfrente de la casa de Gine, vio las luces apagadas dándose la idea de que aun no llegaba o que tal vez se quedó dormida en cuanto llegó, por lo que decidió avisarle al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, Gine estaba entrenando a una gravedad de 500, dando piruetas y practicando sombra dando golpes y patadas al aire, mientras lo hacía, Gine recordaba las diferentes palabras de las chicas hasta que se detuvo un momento pensativa pero dando una mueca de molestia. _"No necesitan preocuparse por mi." _Pensó Gine un poco molesta recordando cuando Goku actuaba sobre protector con ella.

**Al día siguiente.**

Fue un día normal sin escuela, Gine se la pasó durmiendo hasta muy tarde, cuando despertó, tenía el cabello revuelto y su rostro era de alguien que aun tenía sueño, vio la hora y sólo suspiró, alguien llamó a la puerta y Gine notó que ese Ki le era familiar, al salir, vio que el detective de ayer estaba ahí.

"¿No se supone que deben buscar a los villanos y no a los alumnos?" Le dijo Gine para un poco de sorpresa de Naomasa.

"Es rutina, necesitamos los testimonios de los alumnos." Le dijo Naomasa y Gine lo dejó pasar.

La entrevista duró algo de tiempo, pues el detective pidió detalles y Gine se inventaba cosas para que All Might se quedara con el crédito, pero, el detective sólo escribía el testimonio, después, apagó la grabadora. Claro que excluyendo la identidad de la segunda criatura, el cual era Cell.

"Otra pregunta, ¿Cómo conoces a Great Saiyaman?." Preguntó Naomasa.

"Internet." Fue la respuesta seca de Gine dejando a Naomasa estupefacto pero rió.

"Entiendo, con permiso, ten un buen día." Dijo Naomasa retirándose. Después de eso, Gine se dispuso a arreglarse un poco. Se puso algunas ropas, (traje de vegeta gt.) y se tele-transportó.

**Hospital.**

Gine apareció en un cuarto de hospital en el que estaba Kendo, pero Gine notó que ella lloraba y disimuladamente se limpió las lágrimas al notar a Gine. "Sabes, creo que la tele-transportación es benéfica en ciertas situaciones, pero también a veces interrumpe la privacidad de las personas." Le dijo Kendo.

"Ni lo menciones, una vez mi hermano tardó en llegar a casa, cuando fui por él, él y su novia... Olvídalo." Respondió Gine dejando a Kendo estupefacta y avergonzada. "En fin ¿Tanto te duelen?." Preguntó.

Kendo agachó la mirada. "...Ya no podré ser un héroe." Dijo sorprendiendo a Gine. "Se dañaron algunos nervios importantes, además de los huesos, si las hago grandes, puedo lastimarme al grado de que tengan que amputarlas." Declaró casi volviendo a llorar.

"¿Alguien más además de los doctores sabe?" Preguntó Gine y Kendo negó.

Kendo dio una sonrisa confundiendo a Gine. "Cómo son las ironías, parece que al final sí terminé con las manos rotas." Bromeó con algo de sentimiento.

Gine la observó un momento. "Oye, cuando peleaba con el verde, te escuché, ¿lo habías visto antes?" Preguntó Gine.

"Antes de que el villano Cell amenazara el mundo, yo estaba viajando con mi mamá, y ese monstruo apareció en el aeropuerto, con su cola devoraba personas. Sobreviví gracias a que un sujeto pequeño y calvo nos ayudó a mi y a mi madre. Después llegaron otros dos más a ayudar, un calvo con tres ojos y un tipo verde, y el monstruo huyó, digamos que fueron como mi inspiración a ser héroe... pero ahora..." Relató Kendo terminando un poco triste.

Gine se quedó pensante y se acercó a Kendo. "Bueno, Krilin no era muy fuerte como para enfrentarse a él y aun así te defendió." Dijo Gine confundiendo a Kendo "¿Puedes caminar?" Preguntó.

"No, aun me tiene mareada y débil la anestesia, ¿Por qué?." Respondió Kendo sorprendiéndose más al ver que Gine le quitó los cables y la cargó. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó confundida, en eso los doctores llegaron.

"Pronto la traeré completamente curada." Les dijo Gine confundiendo a todos y más a Kendo, Gine desapareció.

"¿Doctor?" Dijo una enfermera.

El doctor estaba pensante. "Ayer esa chica vino con Great Saiyaman y curaron las terribles heridas de los héroes Midnight y 13, quizá él pueda salvar sus manos." Dijo el doctor sorprendiendo a las enfermeras.

**Templo Sagrado.**

Gine apareció con una confundida Kendo por el lugar. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Kendo.

"La casa de Kami." Respondió Gine dejando a Kendo estupefacta.

"Vaya, tanto tiempo y veo que no vienes por el simple hecho de visitar." Una voz gruesa se escuchó y Kendo reconoció a la persona, era el hombre verde que la ayudó a estar a salvo cuando fue atacada por Cell.

"Sí, bueno, creo que la próxima vez vendré a hacer una fiesta, Sr. Piccolo." Le dijo Gine y Kendo vio que se conocían y Piccolo la vio. "Ah, ¿Recuerda a la mocosa que Krilin, Ten y usted salvaron de Cell en el aeropuerto? Es ella." Reveló Gine para sorpresa de Kendo.

"¿Y qué? No doy autógrafos." Respondió Piccolo indiferente.

"Eso lo sé. Busco a Dende, ¿Puede llamarlo?" Pidió Gine a lo que Piccolo sólo asintió trayendo a Dende.

"Gine, estoy confundida, ¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Y por qué dices que esa cosa era Cell? ¿Y dónde estamos?" Preguntaba Kendo y Gine se le quedó viendo.

"Se me fue la lengua." Dijo Gine confundiéndola. "Escucha, lo que pase ahora debe quedar sólo entre nosotras ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo dejando a Kendo más confundida pero asintió. Gine levantó el meñique. "Oh cierto, no puedes... después sellamos el trato." Le dijo y Kendo estaba estupefacta.

"Gine, cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo va la escuela?" Preguntó Dende.

A Gine se le hinchó un poco la vena. "Nada mal a decir verdad, nos atacaron terroristas y uno de ellos era Cell imperfecto." Dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos. "Nada de qué alarmarse, ya no es un problema, pero necesito tu ayuda, Itsuka resultó dañada de gravedad. ¿Puedes curarla? Iría con Gohan pero la ultima vez que me tele-transporté con él... Tuve suerte de que ayer fuera seguro." Decía Gine terminando un poco disgustada.

"Comprendo, recuestala." Dijo Dende y Gine puso a Kendo en el suelo quedando más confundida y vio cómo Dende la curaba. "Listo, ya puedes moverlas." Dijo sorprendiéndola.

Kendo confundida con algo de esfuerzo intentó moverlas dándose cuenta de que no era necesario hacer esfuerzo y se levantó de la sorpresa dándose cuenta que hasta el efecto de la anestesia se le pasó. "¿Qué acaba de suceder?" Dijo Kendo confundida.

"Puedo curar cualquier herida fatal, excepto enfermedades." Le respondió Dende sorprendiéndola.

"Se llama Dende, pero tú llámalo Kami-sama." Le dijo Gine quedando Kendo confundida. "Bueno, será mejor devolverte, Sr. Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, vendré de nuevo a visitarlos en un minuto." Se despidió Gine y Kendo se dio cuenta de otra persona que ni siquiera notó, Gine tomó su hombro y desapareció apareciendo de nuevo en el hospital.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Dijo Kendo aun sorprendida y confundida.

Gine levantó el meñique y Kendo correspondió. "Recuerda nuestra promesa, sólo queda entre nosotras, nos vemos en la escuela." Dijo Gine desapareciendo y Kendo seguía confundida, de eso los doctores llegaron examinándola y notando su curación total, alegando que Great Saiyaman era bueno curando, dejando más confundida a Kendo pero no dijo nada.

_"En serio, Gine ¿Quién eres?" _Se preguntaba Kendo.

**Con Gine.**

Gine volvió al Templo Sagrado y comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido en la escuela, poniéndose muy serios al saber sobre el Cell actual. Aunque aliviados por su destrucción, no descartaron la idea de que trataran de hacer otro. Gine se fue y llegó a su casa y salió a la calle un rato, simplemente a caminar, en su camino, pasó por una tienda y compró algunas golosinas.

Gine salía de la tienda. "Hey." Alguien le llamó la atención y vio a Kyoka. "¿Un refrigerio?" Preguntó comenzando conversación.

"Se podría decir, algo bueno después de estar fastidiándome la policía." Respondió Gine.

Kyoka rió un poco. "Entonces también fueron contigo." Dijo Kyoka.

Pero de eso hubo un silencio. "Te veo después." Dijo Gine comenzando a caminar.

"Oye." Le llamó la atención Kyoka y Gine la volteó a ver. "Ayer, olvidé agradecerte por la ayuda." Le dijo sonriendo y Gine la vio.

"Yo sólo las saqué de ahí, ustedes fueron las que se encargaron de los villanos." Fue la respuesta de Gine.

Kyoka la vio y sonrió. "Ya veo, aun así, gracias, el sábado iremos a ver una película para des-estresarnos por lo de ayer, ¿Quieres ir?" Preguntó.

Gine se quedó pensativa. "Sí, por qué no." Respondió Gine y Kyoka sonrió.

"Bien, le avisaré a las chicas que aceptaste, por cierto, dame tu número de celular, para estar todas comunicadas." Le dijo Kyoka.

Gine comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. "No llevo conmigo el celular y no me lo sé de memoria aun." Dijo Gine dejando a Kyoka un poco estupefacta.

"¿Realmente no te lo sabes?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"Nunca necesité de uno, así que es nuevo." Respondió Gine, recordando a Kyoka que Gine creció en las montañas. "¿Harás algo? Podemos pasar a mi casa para darte el número." Sugirió.

"De hecho ya iba de vuelta a mi casa, vayamos." Respondió Kyoka y ambas se fueron.

En el camino, de nuevo caminaban sin decir nada hasta que Kyoka decidió hablar. "Por cierto, me gusta tu atuendo, es como de estilo motociclista con el que no me metería." Le daba un cumplido.

"Fue un regalo de uno de mis maestros." Fue la respuesta de Gine.

"Ya veo." Respondió Kyoka.

Llegando a casa de Gine, Gine entraba pero Kyoka se quedó afuera. "¿Esperas una invitación formal? Entra." Le dijo Gine un poco fastidiada a lo que Kyoka asintió, entró y miraba la casa, aunque era normal. "¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Preguntó Gine.

"Estoy bien." Respondió Kyoka.

"De acuerdo." Gine fue a su habitación a buscar el celular. Después de un par de minutos Gine bajó. "Bien, éste es el número." Le decía Gine.

"Bien, ¿Está bien si se lo doy a las chicas?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"Sí, sólo diles que no siempre estoy al pendiente del teléfono, así que no se sorprendan si no contesto." Le respondió Gine y Kyoka asintió.

"Entonces nos vemos mañana en la -" Kyoka se despedía cuando en medio de la sala repentinamente aparecieron tres personas, siendo una pareja y un niño, haciendo que Kyoka se exaltara un poco. _"Aparecieron de repente ¿Se tele-transportaron como Gine?"_ Pensaba Kyoka sorprendida, después vio al hombre y al niño. "_¡Son idénticos!_" Pensaba sorprendida.

Vio cómo la mujer que llegó volteó y se acercó enojada a Gine y Gine parecía estar un poco fastidiada. "Gine, recibí un correo en el que se me invitaba a una reunión de padres de familia, decía, 'Conversar sobre el reciente accidente.', ¿Qué hiciste? Jovencita." Preguntó muy seria siendo Nana la mujer.

"Nada." Respondió Gine.

"Gine, ¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó de nuevo Nana.

"Nada." Volvió a responder Gine indiferente.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Nana muy seria y con voz firme.

"Le rompí los brazos a un degenerado que intentó manosearla." Le respondió Gine con la voz un poco alzada y apuntando a Kyoka que sólo se quedó un poco sorprendida de que dijo algo que quedaron no dirían.

Nana se dio cuenta que Gine no estaba sola y observó a Kyoka que estaba un poco estupefacta. "H-Hola." Saludó Kyoka un poco nerviosa.

"Hola, soy Goku, mucho gusto ¿Eres amiga de Gine?" Se presentó Goku con una actitud demasiado amigable dejando a Kyoka impactada por esa forma de ser, aunque extrañada de verlo vestido con un Dogi para pelear.

"El gusto es mio, soy Jiro Kyoka, compañera de clase de Gine." Se presentó educadamente.

En eso Kyoka vio que Nana la miraba, confundiéndola. "Es un gusto conocerte, soy Nana, la ma... Soy esposa de Goku, él es Goten, y él es Goku, el padre de Gine." Habló Nana sonriéndole.

"Hola." Dijo Goten amistosamente y Kyoka respondió al saludo.

"Dime una cosa, ¿Gine realmente hizo lo que dijo que hizo o hay algo más?" Preguntó Nana y Kyoka vio a Gine que parecía hacerle señas.

Kyoka se quedó pasmada a su actuar. "Bueno, en realidad me salvó de un depravado, pero, el accidente que decía en el citatorio es sobre un accidente ocurrido ayer en la Academia del que se nos prohibió hablar, Gine no hizo nada malo, se lo aseguro." Le respondió Kyoka.

"Entiendo." Dijo Nana calmada volteando a ver a Gine, Kyoka logró ver como Gine suspiraba, cosa que casi la hace reír.

"¿Lo ves? No hice nada." Le dijo Gine.

"Ya hablaremos después, jovencita." Le dijo Nana seria.

"Este, disculpen, yo ya me retiraba, fue un gusto conocerlos, los dejaré para que hablen." Se despedía Kyoka educadamente.

"No es necesario. Quédate a comer." Le dijo Goku.

"¿Qué? Lo siento, no me gustaría ser una molestia." Respondió Kyoka avergonzada.

"Por supuesto que no, siendo amiga de Gine eres más que bienvenida, quédate, tenía pensado preparar algo delicioso para Gine después de todo, quédate, quédate, insisto." Decía Nana entusiasmada y sonriendo.

Kyoka estaba impactada por la amabilidad de los padres de Gine, cuando la vio a ella, Gine le asintió y por educación aceptó mientras Nana iba a la cocina y Gine con Kyoka se quedaban en la sala con Goku y Goten.

"¿Y qué tal a sido la escuela?" Preguntó Goku.

"Aburrida, no sé cómo lo soporta Gohan, ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante en estos días?" Decía Gine.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, recién me enteré que Vegeta está entrenando con Kus." Le dijo Goku.

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó Gine impactada levantándose mientras Kyoka se quedaba en silencio pero confundida de sus hablares. "¿Eso significa que Kefla también?" Preguntó Gine un poco molesta.

"No, ella también se acaba de enterar, tanto ella como yo tuvimos la misma reacción que tú." Le dijo Goku riendo y Gine se sentó.

"El Sr. Vegeta está siendo entrenado por Kus mientras yo estoy en la escuela." Decía Gine un poco molesta. "Espera ¿Jerez-sama lo sabe?." Preguntó Gine.

"_¿Sama? ¿Señor? ¿Gine acaba de llamar a alguien sama y Señor?_" Pensaba Kyoka sorprendida.

"Pues supongo que sí." Respondió Goku dejando a Gine un poco decaída.

"Odio la escuela, lo único interesante fue ayer que me divertí un poco con esa criatura extraña." Le respondió Gine aun decaída pero indiferente y al mismo tiempo molesta.

"Ah sí, Gohan me contó un poco, parece divertido, me gustaría pelear con una de esas cosas." Dijo Goku entusiasmado mientras Kyoka estaba en silencio pero un poco estupefacta a las palabras de Goku.

"Pues quédate con Might un tiempo, están creando esas cosas para matarlo." Le reveló Gine dejando a Goku un poco serio y a Kyoka sorprendida.

"Oye, nos dijeron que no dijéramos nada." Le reprendió Kyoka casi en susurro.

"Descuida, mientras no digamos nada a los medios, no hay problema." Le respondió Gine indiferente mientras Kyoka se quedaba aun con el mismo semblante.

"Creo que me quedaré cerca un tiempo, a como está Toshi, es probable que tenga problemas en el futuro." Decía Goku pensativo.

"A mi no me engañas, quieres cualquier pretexto para enfrentarte a una de esas cosas, no te molestes, a lo mucho y al que me enfrenté tenía el nivel de Ginyu, pero la cucaracha, realmente me preocupa que lo intenten crear de nuevo." Dijo Gine terminando seria a lo que Goku también se notó un poco más serio. "Los que atrapó G...-Great Saiyaman no eran muy fuertes, si a caso del nivel de un Saibaman." Le explicaba Gine, aunque casi se le salía hablar de su hermano frente a Kyoka.

"¿Great Saiyaman hizo qué?" Preguntó Kyoka impactada.

"¿Qué no ves las noticias?" Le respondió Gine dejando a Kyoka sin saber qué decir.

"Oye ¿Qué es eso que te cuelga de las orejas?" Interrumpió Goten viéndola curioso.

Kyoka estiró sus cables dejando a Goku y Goten sorprendidos. "Es mi Kosei, si los conecto a algo, puedo escuchar las vibraciones, conversaciones, e incluso, yo también puedo crear vibraciones." Respondió Kyoka y vio que Goten tenía un rostro de no entender nada. "Mejor te enseño." Le dijo sentándolo en el sillón y conectando uno de los cables al sillón.

Goku miraba curioso y de pronto el sillón comenzó a vibrar mientras Goten temblaba. "Jajaja, es divertido." Decía temblando al igual que su voz.

"Parece divertido, quiero intentarlo." Dijo Goku de pronto, sorprendiendo a Kyoka y antes de darse cuenta, Goku estaba sentado con Goten mientras ambos temblaban pero parecían divertidos.

Kyoka seguía estupefacta. _"Tú papá parece un niño, Gine."_ Pensaba Kyoka.

"Sí, es una de sus cualidades." Le dijo Gine sorprendiendo a Kyoka.

"¿Me leíste la mente?" Preguntó Kyoka sorprendida haciendo que Gine se diera cuenta que lo hizo.

"Estás pensando en voz alta." Le respondió Gine dejando a Kyoka un poco nerviosa.

"Perdón Sr. Goku, no quise ofenderlo." Dijo Kyoka pero Goku y Goten seguían felices temblando en el sillón.

"Aunque te hubiese escuchado para él no es un insulto." Le dijo Gine para alivio de Kyoka. Pasó un rato en el que Goten y Goku seguían en el sillón, cuando Gine se dio cuenta de algo y ella desconectó el cable del sillón. "No abusen." Los regañó.

"Fue divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo después." Le decía Goten y Kyoka asintió sonriendo.

"Ven un momento." Le dijo Gine a Kyoka y ambas se dirigieron a la recamara de Gine. Gine se puso a buscar algo en su closet mientras Kyoka miraba la habitación, notando una foto donde estaba Gine y muchas más personas. "Ten." Gine le llamó la atención dándole unas gotas. "Son para los oídos." Le dijo sorprendiéndola un poco de que se dio cuenta que le estaba sangrando.

"Parece que estás preparada para todo." Dijo Kyoka notando un botiquín grande con demasiadas cosas mientras ella se ponía las gotas.

"Sí, supongo que el que ella haya sido sobre protectora tiene sus ventajas." Respondió Gine mientras Kyoka le devolvía las gotas y Gine guardaba el botiquín.

"Tus padres son muy agradables y también tu hermanito." Le decía Kyoka.

"Sí, lo son." Respondió Gine con una sonrisa.

"Todos ellos..." Decía Kyoka viendo la fotografía.

Gine vio a lo que se refería. "Todos ellos son mi familia, aunque a algunos no nos relaciona la sangre, todos y cada uno de ellos, ha sido un amigo y maestros con quienes puedo contar." Le dijo Gine dejando a Kyoka pensativa viendo a Gine.

Antes de decir nada más, Nana llamó a comer y todos fueron al comedor, Kyoka, aunque estaba acostumbrada a ver la cantidad que comía Gine no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver lo que Goku, Goten y Gine comían.

Nana se dio cuenta de su reacción. "Oigan, estamos frente a una invitada, coman con más educación." Los regañó Nana poniendo a Kyoka un poco nerviosa.

Sin embargo a Kyoka le sorprendió ver cómo, hasta Gine, sin reprochar hicieron caso inmediato. _"Gine, tu familia... Es muy divertida." _Pensó Kyoka sonriendo.

Después de terminar de comer, Kyoka agradeció la hospitalidad y amabilidad de Nana y Goku, despidiéndose y retirándose a su casa, dejando a Gine con su familia quienes se pusieron a conversar de otras cosas.

"Gine ya tiene una amiga." Nana bromeó de repente avergonzando por completo a Gine mientras Goku y Goten reían. "Pero, ya, siendo serios un momento, Gine, quiero que me cuentes tú lo que sucedió." Le dijo seria a lo que Gine también se puso seria. Gine les contó lo sucedido, pero aun ocultando la similitud del Ki de Tomura con Nana.

**Al día siguiente.**

Goku junto a Nana y Gine llegaban a la academia, Goku iba incómodo, pues Nana lo obligó a ir presentable, en cuanto a Gine, no es necesario recalcar que esta vez llevaba su uniforme de la manera correcta y ordenado. Al llegar a la puerta, vieron a un montón de reporteros frente a la escuela.

La misma reportera que se acercó a Gine el antepasado día se acercó a ellos. "Buenos días, ¿Ustedes como padres de familia qué piensan con respecto de lo que sucedió antier? ¿Creen que la Academia U.A. siga teniendo lo necesario para mantener la seguridad de sus hijos?" Comenzó la reportera con un sin fin de preguntas mientras otras preguntas les llovían de otros reporteros.

"Pues no le veo problema con que aprendan a defenderse, yo comencé a defenderme solo desde los 8 años, así que creo que ellos son capaces de defenderse de cualquier peligro, además no existe nada en este mundo con lo que mi hija no pueda." Respondió Goku como si nada dejando a los reporteros estupefactos.

En eso, Gine tocó a sus padres de la espalda y desaparecieron dejando a los reporteros confundidos mientras veían a otra familia llegar y esta vez iban con ellos.

Gine apareció por dentro de la Academia. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Nana.

"Por su culpa llegué tarde antier, fue mejor evitarlos para evitarse las molestias." Le dijo Gine fastidiada.

Nana sólo dio un suspiro. "Sí, los medios suelen ser fastidiosos. Guíanos a donde será la reunión." Aceptó Nana sabiendo a lo que se refería y Gine asintió caminando.

Al llegar al aula, Gine abrió la puerta y vieron que ya estaban algunos ahí, Nana y Goku saludaron de manera muy amistosa mientras se dirigían a sus asientos correspondientes mientras los presentes notaban que ambos poseían un cuerpo tonificado, al ver a Kyoka, la saludaron y Kyoka devolvió el saludo. Gine vio a Kendo y sólo hizo una seña de saludo que Kendo respondió, pero quedando estupefactos al ver a alguien.

"¡¿Krilin?!" Gritaron los tres al reconocerlo al igual que Krilin estaba sorprendido de verlos.

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Es bueno saber que te gustó.**

**NirvanaSon: Con eso basta para motivar a seguir la historia.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	9. Reunión

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo: Reunión.**

Goku, Nana y Gine estaban estupefactos al ver a alguien. "¡¿Krilin?!" Gritaron los tres al reconocerlo al igual que Krilin estaba sorprendido de verlos y el escándalo hizo que los vieran y Bakugo se vio confundido y molesto.

"¿Nana, Gine y Goku?" Dijo Krilin sorprendido.

"Casi no te reconocimos con el cabello largo." Le dijo Nana.

"Sí, es mi nuevo estilo. Que alegría verlos, no sabía que Gohan estaba en esta escuela." Dijo Krilin.

"Jaja no, es Gine la que está aquí." Le respondió Goku y Krilin la vio con uniforme y comenzó a reír.

A Gine se le hinchó una vena. "Sigue así y me encargaré de que visites a Kaio-sama por tercera vez." Amenazó y Krilin se calmó un poco.

"Perdón, perdón, entiéndeme, no pude evitarlo, nunca pensé que tú fueras a la escuela." Dijo Krilin bromeando y molestando a Gine. "¿No me digas que Kefla también está aquí?" Preguntó.

Gine se asustó. "Si te agrada tu vida, ni se te ocurra decirle." Amenazó Gine muy seria asustando a Krilin.

"Por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Preguntó Goku.

Krilin sonrió. "Bueno, planeaba presentarla en la próxima fiesta de Bulma." Dijo confundiéndolos. "Oye, ven, te presentaré a unos amigos." Le dijo a una mujer que se acercó. "Ella es Mitsuki, es mi prometida." Les dijo y a los tres se les cayó la boca.

"Mitsuki Bakugo, un placer." Se presentó Mitsuki y Goku y Nana también se presentaban. "¿Goku? ¿Entonces eres tú? Krilin dice que eres de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida." Dijo avergonzando un poco a Krilin mientras Goku reía rascando su nuca.

"Sí, nos conocemos desde niños." Le dijo Goku. "Crecimos y entrenamos juntos, y Krilin siempre hacía trampa." Dijo haciendo caer a Krilin.

"¿Bakugo?" Se preguntó Gine viendo que Bakugo se miraba molesto y explotaba.

"Sí, Katsuki es su hijo y hemos venido hoy a la reunión." Les dijo Krilin.

"Ya veo, ¿Y desde cuando eres ciega?" Le preguntó Gine a Mitsuki confundiéndola y Krilin cayó al suelo por el comentario.

"Siempre con tus buenas vibras, Gine." Dijo Krilin.

Nana notó las miradas. "Mejor hablemos con más calma cuando ésto termine." Les dijo Nana caminando a sus asientos a lo que asintieron.

Hasta que llegaron a sus asientos y Gine los sentó, sin embargo, los compañeros de Gine estaban impactados al verla con el uniforme puesto de la manera correcta además de la reciente conversación que tuvieron con quienes venían con Bakugo.

En eso Gine volteó a su lado y vio a Momo con una computadora portátil. "Creo que hubiese sido mejor si vinieran." Hablaba Momo decaída.

_"No podemos, tenemos mucho trabajo, apenas y pudimos hacer tiempo para presentarnos por video llamada." _Le respondía su madre y Momo sólo asintió.

El tiempo pasó hasta que llegó el Director junto a All Might, Midnight y Aisawa, All Might vio a Nana y se alegró de verla y el Director vio a Goku, el Director lo reconoció y sonrió, mientras All Might hizo una seña de saludo que Goku y Nana respondieron, pero quedándose impactado de ver a Krilin que también lo saludó.

Comenzaron la reunión y el motivo por el que fueron citados, dando sus disculpas a los padres de familia y dando sus nuevas medidas de seguridad incluyendo dormitorios para que los alumnos no salieran de la escuela, la mayoría de los padres le dieron importancia, pero se mantenían comprensivos a lo que se decía y lo que continuaba.

"Bueno, si bien es cierto que estamos preocupados por nuestra hija, ella fue la que tomó su decisión de ser un héroe, y nosotros la seguiremos apoyando." Decía Mika Jiro, la madre de Kyoka.

"Si Shoto decidiera dejar de ser héroe sólo por un mal momento, estoy segura de que nuestro padre no lo soportaría o lo dejaría en paz." Decía una chica de cabellos blancos con mechones rojos, Fuyumi Todoroki.

"Como si me importara lo que el viejo dijera o pensara de mi." Le respondió Todoroki serio e indiferente.

_"Nuestra familia ha sido una familia de héroes, nuestra hija seguirá enfrentándose a cualquier amenaza para llevar con orgullo el nombre Yaoyorozu." _Decía el padre de Momo a través de la computadora portátil.

Un golpe de zape se escuchó. "Seguro que Katsuki puede continuar, cuento con ustedes." Dijo la madre de Bakugo, Mitsuki Bakugo.

"¡No me golpees, vieja!" Gritó Bakugo enojado.

Otro zape se escuchó. "¡No me hables así!" Gritó enojada Mitsuki mientras todos miraban nerviosos esa discusión.

"Katsuki, respeta a tu madre." Le decía Krilin.

"¡No te metas! ¡Personaje secundario! ¡Vuela al cielo y explota!" Gritó Bakugo.

"Pues yo no le veo ningún problema, no hay nada de lo que Gine no se pueda encargar. Además si están todos juntos sería más fácil para ella cuidar de sus amigos. ¿Verdad?" Decía Goku tranquilamente, alegre y sonriendo mientras revolvía el cabello de Gine.

"Oye, no hagas eso." Decía Gine un poco avergonzada, sorprendiendo a sus amigas de verla así y Momo la vio sonriendo aunque un poco triste, viendo frente a ella la computadora portátil.

De eso, los demás padres siguieron apoyando sobre no tener problema, más sin embargo, había una mujer preocupada y nerviosa. "Yo no estoy de acuerdo." La mujer habló, creando un silencio en el aula.

"¿Mamá?" Habló Midoriya confundido, siendo Inko Midoriya la mujer que habló.

"No me agrada." Dijo Inko angustiada. "Desde que tu Kosei apareció milagrosamente, desde que entraste a U.A., no has dejado de lastimarte, un día me llegó un mensaje de la enfermería, si Izuku sigue usando así su Kosei, podría perder la movilidad en sus brazos, como madre no puedo evitar preocuparme. All Might, Izuku te admira al grado de querer ser como tú, pero, si eso implica que su camino esté lleno de sangre, no, no puedo... Yo, no tengo los nervios de acero para confiarle a mi hijo a U.A. en su estado actual." Decía Inko al grado de llegar a querer llorar.

Los demás padres de familia la miraron con comprensión, después de todo son padres. La seriedad se hizo presente en el aula, hasta que All Might caminó hacia Inko con una sonrisa. "Señora, su hijo, al igual que todos los alumnos aquí presentes, no son sólo alguien que sigue mis pasos, como profesor debo apoyarlos, a ellos y al camino que recorren." Dijo All Might, en eso, la sorpresa se hizo presente en todos los rostros, All Might se arrodilló frente a Inko.

"¿Qué-" - "Me disculpo por hacer mal las cosas, fui débil ante su admiración y mi enseñanza, de la manera más humilde le pido perdón, pero, yo creo que todos ellos, son los indicados para convertirse en símbolos de la paz." Le dijo All Might dejando a todos impactados.

Inko estaba sin habla ante All Might. _"¿Puedo ser como él? ¿Puedo ser un héroe como él?" _Eran palabras que resonaban en la mente de Inko.

"No la culpo por tener dudas sobre el estado actual de U.A., pero, también sabemos que no podemos continuar así y estamos intentando cambiar. Por favor ¿Hay alguna manera de que no veas al U.A. de ahora, sino al U.A. del futuro? Yo los protegeré y enseñaré, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida en ello." Decía All Might aun de rodillas.

Nana estaba sonriendo feliz ante las acciones de su alumno. _"Has crecido mucho, Toshinori." _Pensó Nana viéndolo.

Inko lo miraba impactada y sin esperarlo se desplomó de rodillas preocupando a casi todos. "Sigue sin agradarme." Dijo Inko dejando a todos un poco estupefactos. "Pero, eres el ídolo de Izuku, no odio U.A., sólo quiero que Izuku sea feliz y esté a salvo, por favor, vive bien para protegerlo y educarlo." Dijo Inko.

"Lo prometo." Dijo All Might serio.

"Izuku, si continuarás, entonces entiendes, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Inko seria.

"Prometo que no haré que te preocupes." Le dijo Izuku serio y determinado.

"U.A. por favor cuiden de mi hijo." Dijo Inko seria. Los padres de familia y los demás alumnos miraban ésto, algunos con sonrisas, otros serios, pero todos con el mismo pensamiento.

"_Gine ¿A tu amigo le sucede algo con su Kosei?_" Le preguntó Goku curioso pero en telepatía para no interrumpir.

"_Ese enano no es mi amigo, y lo que le sucede es que al no saber usarlo, su cuerpo se destruye cuando lo usa, Might no ha sabido enseñarle la manera correcta de usar su poder._" Le respondió Gine indiferente.

"_Ya veo, debió hacerlo de la manera apresurada, si se hace de esa manera, el cuerpo del chico no está preparado y por eso el poder lo daña._" Les comentó Nana.

"Gracias, All Might." Dijo Midoriya sonriendo a lo que All Might asintió sonriendo.

"Oye Toshi, ¿Podrías dejarme ayudarlo?" Preguntó Goku de repente a All Might caminado a él para sorpresa de todos, Gine y Nana incluidas pero ésta sonriendo.

"_¿Toshi?_" Pensaron todos.

All Might siguió con su sonrisa pero tenía sudor en su frente. "Es All Might, Goku." Dijo All Might un poco nervioso. "¿A qué viene tu propuesta tan de repente?" Preguntó.

"Por lo que escuché, parece que este chico no sabe usar bien el poder que tiene, además si lo comparo, diría que es como mi Kaio-Ken, ya que también puede destruirme el cuerpo si lo utilizo de manera inapropiada." Le explicó Goku, la confusión se hizo presente entre los presentes, mientras Midoriya se notaba impactado y Bakugo confundido pero molesto.

"¿Eh? ¿En serio este chico tiene algo como el Kaio-Ken?" Le preguntó Krilin un poco sorprendido a lo que Goku asintió, Bakugo estaba confundido por sus términos pero sólo se molestó y Krilin observó a Midoriya. _"Pero este Ki ¿No es más bien como el de Toshinori?" _Se preguntaba, él no sabía lo del One For All.

"Prestamelo un día, le enseñaré algunas cosas, nuestra Kosei es similar después de todo." Le respaldó Nana a Goku sonriendo para más sorpresa de Midoriya y los presentes.

"No es que no apreciemos la ayuda que ofrecen, pero, no podemos simplemente dejar a extraños mantener contacto con uno de nuestros estudiantes así como así." Le respondió Aisawa.

"Dejar a una mujer desconocida con un estudiante a solas, yo creo que eso es..." Decía Midnight pareciendo excitada. "- quiero decir, no podemos dejarlo." Le dijo y algunas madres vieron preocupadas a sus hijos y a sus esposos que parecían hipnotizados.

Goku comenzó a reír rascándose la nuca. "Jeje, perdón, no pude evitarlo." Dijo Goku riendo.

"Gracias por la sugerencia, Goku, yo me haré cargo de él." Le respondió All Might.

"G-Gracias, por su amabilidad..." Dijo Midoriya un poco nervioso pero sin saber su nombre.

"Goku, es un gusto." Dijo Goku con su típica forma de ser. "Si quieres ayuda o algún consejo no dudes en pedirlo. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Goku y fue de regreso a su asiento.

"Huh, que idiota." Dijo Bakugo.

Mitsuki iba a darle un zape, pero antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, había un puño a centímetros del rostro de Bakugo, era Gine que casi lo golpeaba de no ser porque estaba siendo sujetada del puño por Goku, del brazo por Krilin y Nana la detenía del cuerpo.

Todos estaban impactados ante esa velocidad mostrada por los cuatro. "No seas agresiva con tus amigos, Gine." Le dijo Goku serio, extrañando a todos ver a ese sujeto amigable en un semblante serio.

"Este idiota no es mi amigo." Dijo Gine aun haciendo esfuerzo con Goku.

"Sabes, realmente apreciaría que no lo mandes al hospital." Le dijo Krilin.

"Gine, ya tendrás tu oportunidad." Le dijo Nana muy en susurro de modo que sólo Gine escuchó. Gine molesta lo dejó. "Lamento lo ocurrido, no volverá a suceder." Se disculpó Nana de manera educada.

"Gine, discúlpate." Le dijo Goku.

"Lamento no haber logrado romperle la cara." Dijo Gine indiferente haciendo que Goku suspirara dejando a sus compañeros estupefactos.

"De hecho, yo pido disculpas por lo irrespetuoso que es Katsuki." Les dijo Mitsuki.

"No hay problema, así son los niños." Le respondió Goku sonriendo de manera amistosa.

"¡Tú también discúlpate! ¡Fue tu culpa!" Le dijo Mitsuki a Bakugo dándole otro zape.

"¡No me disculparé con esa marimacha ni con el pelos de palmera!" Se negó Bakugo recibiendo otro zape mientras todos miraban.

_"El padre y la madre de Son la detuvieron, e inclusive el novio de la mamá de Kacchan, no me esperaba esa velocidad, espera, siendo Son así de fuerte, ¿significa que ellos __ también __lo son?" _Pensaba Midoriya impactado.

"Mina ¿Ella es la amiga de la que me hablaste?" Le preguntó su madre y ella asintió con su típica sonrisa.

_"Momo, espero que no te acerques a esos muchachos tan agresivos, cuida tu reputación."_ Le dijo su madre a Momo dejándola impactada.

"Quizá sea un poco agresiva, pero Gine es una gran amiga, me ha ayudado bastante, ya les había hablado de ella." Reclamó Momo dejando un poco preocupados a sus padres.

_"Creímos que era mejor. Oye tú." _Habló el padre de Momo llamando la atención de Gine. _"Nos preocupa el bienestar de nuestra hija, así que no te quiero cerca de Momo." _Dijo para sorpresa de los que escucharon y Momo aun impactada.

Nana se molestó. "Interesantes palabras para un padre que no se molesta en estar con su hija después de que casi muere, patético." Dijo molestando a los padres de Momo.

Gine destruyó la computadora portátil con una pequeña esfera de energía salida de su dedo y se cruzó de brazos indiferente. "Te la pagaré después." Dijo Gine sin verla, Momo sólo se quedó angustiada.

"Esta reunión se está volviendo un poco..." Decía Aisawa con su tono de fastidio.

"Como un drama." Terminó Midnight sonriendo.

"Padres de familia, de nuevo me disculpo por lo sucedido, si están de acuerdo con lo discutido, se les darán unas formas para firmar, dando así por finalizada la reunión." Les dijo el Director y todos asintieron.

**Saliendo del aula.**

Todos estaban retirándose, mientras algunos se quedaban hablando presentando a sus padres, Midoriya se veía exaltado y feliz hablando con el hermano mayor de Iida, el cual era un héroe reconocido como Turbo Hero Ingenium.

"Son Goku." Le llamó la atención el Director. "Me da mucho gusto volver a verte." Le dijo para sorpresa de algunos que escucharon, siendo Todoroki, Bakugo, Midoriya y Momo algunos de los que escucharon.

"¿Ya nos habíamos visto?" Preguntó Goku confundido.

El Director sonrió. "Bueno, la primera vez que nos vimos parecía un simple ratón, me salvaste en una cueva de un tipo con una escopeta." Le dijo el Director.

Goku se quedó pensante. "Ah, ya me acordé, en aquel entonces peleaba con un general de la Red Ribbon, pero si mal no recuerdo, tú me salvaste primero." Le dijo Goku y ambos sonreían, aunque algunos notaron que Goku habló de la Red Ribbon, algo que escucharon de Gine hacia los villanos que atacaron.

En eso algunas personas llegaron. "Me gustaría poder hablar contigo más tiempo, pero tengo muchas responsabilidades que deben ser atendidas." Dijo el Director. "Sólo como dato, si bien es cierto que no te podemos dejar hacer algo por un alumno en la Academia, no significa que no puedas ayudarlo fuera." Le dijo retirándose.

"Gine." Le llamó Kyoka aproximándose junto a las demás chicas y sus padres.

"Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti, dijo que la salvaste durante el accidente, muchas gracias." Le decía la madre de Toru, la cual estaba un poco apenada.

"Al parecer las ayudó a todas, según me cuenta Mina." Le dijo su madre.

"Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi hija." Decía el padre de Tsuyu, Ganma.

"Yo sólo las saqué de ahí, sus hijas fueron las que hicieron el trabajo." Les respondió Gine indiferente a lo que los padres y madres sólo sonrieron.

"Pero no sólo eso, supe que secuestraste a mi hija del hospital." Le regañó la madre de Kendo sorprendiendo a las demás. "Gracias, por esa acción la salvaste." Le dijo sonriendo y Kendo sonreía avergonzada.

Krilin llegó con Gine. "Parece que te estás haciendo tu fama. Dime, tu traje será como el de G-" Krilin recibió una cachetada.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. "Perdón, había una mosca que casi se te mete a la boca." Decía Gine poniendo un poco nervioso a Krilin. "Ah, por cierto, la mujer y la chiquilla que salvaste en el aeropuerto de la cucaracha." Le dijo Gine apuntando a Kendo y su madre sorprendiendo a Krilin y a ambas.

"Es verdad, son ustedes, es bueno verlas." Les dijo Krilin.

"No lo reconocí con cabello, muchas gracias por lo de aquel día." Le dijo la madre de Kendo a Krilin que quedó un poco ofendido por lo del cabello mientras Bakugo y Mitsuki estaban sorprendidos por eso.

Goku llegó revolviendo el cabello de Gine. "No hagas eso." Dijo Gine sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

Kyoka se acercó con su madre a Nana y Goku. "Ella es mi madre, Jiro Mika, mamá, ellos son el Sr. Son Goku y la Sra. Son Nana, las personas que me invitaron ayer a comer." Presentó Kyoka.

"Un gusto, gracias por cuidar ayer de mi hija." Decía Mika.

"No hay problema, y sólo llámame Goku." Le respondió Goku con su forma amigable sorprendiendo un poco a Mika y los presentes de su actitud para su edad.

"Cuando quieran, ustedes también son bienvenidas, son amigas de Gine después de todo, y llámeme Nana." Le dijo Nana y Mika asintió.

"Disculpen." Les llamaron la atención a Goku al voltear vio que era Inko con Midoriya. "¿De verdad pueden ayudar a mi hijo a que no se lastime con su Kosei?" Preguntó Inko seria.

Goku y Nana sonrieron. "Por supuesto, aunque todo dependerá de él al final." Le dijo Goku sonriendo.

Inko, Nana y Goku siguieron hablando. "Son, ¿Por qué tu padre y tu madre se ofrecieron a ayudarme?" Preguntó Midoriya mientras sus padres hablaban.

"Así de solidario es papá con todo el mundo. Mejor aprovecha la oferta." Respondió Gine, Midoriya quedó pensativo, mientras Bakugo mostraba un rostro de enojo.

"¿A qué viene tu furia?" Le preguntó Krilin.

"¡¿Qué te importa?!" Respondió Bakugo pero recibiendo un zape.

"Basta." Le dijo Mitsuki seria y no gritando lo que hizo que Bakugo se callara.

"Oye, Goku nos invitó a comer ¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Krilin.

"Bueno, por lo que me contaste es de tus mejores amigos así que está bien." Le respondió Mitsuki. "Katsuki, iremos." Ordenó molestando a Bakugo.

"Con que tú eres Midoriya Izuku." Le llamó la atención un hombre. "Mi hija dice que son buenos amigos." Le dijo con un semblante como cuando un suegro conoce a un yerno, mientras Midoriya se ponía muy nervioso.

"Papá, déjalo en paz." Le decía Uraraka avergonzada mientras su madre y su padre reían divertidos.

"¿De verdad tu padre y tu madre tienen algo como el Kosei de Midoriya?" Le preguntó Tsuyu a Gine.

"Más o menos, papá y Nana tienen una habilidad que les permite aumentar su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, pero a cambio su cuerpo lo paga. Una vez papá quedó en el hospital después de pelear usando ese poder más de lo que su cuerpo pudo contra un simio gigante." Les respondió Gine a medias dejándolos sorprendidos.

_"¿Su padre peleó con King K-?" _Pensaban cuando alguien se acercó con ellas y se inclinó.

"Lamento que mis padres hayan hablado así de ti." Le dijo Momo.

"No importa." Le dijo Gine como si nada y Momo sólo la vio confundida.

"¿De verdad no te importa?" Preguntó Momo Gine sólo negó.

En eso, se acercaron los padres con Nana y Goku. "Señores Son, lamento la falta de respeto de mis padres a su hija." Se disculpaba Momo con Nana y Goku.

"Oye, dije que no había problema." Le dijo Gine un poco fastidiada.

"Pero, también siento que ofendieron a tus padres con sus comentarios, por eso-" - "No hay problema." La interrumpió Goku sonriendo.

"Descuida." Le dijo Nana sonriendo, alegrando un poco a Momo que dio una reverencia en respuesta.

"¿Izuku? ¿Verdad?" Le dijo Goku a Midoriya que nervioso asintió. "Parece que la siguiente semana la tendrán inhábil en lo que arreglan todo, así que tu madre te dio permiso para que podamos ayudarte un poco. ¿Te parece bien?" Le dijo Goku y Midoriya se quedó impactado.

Viendo a su madre, Inko le asintió y Midoriya se alegró. "Por favor." Dijo Midoriya dando una reverencia.

"Pasaré por ti el domingo." Le dijo Goku y Midoriya asintió. Después todos se retiraron.

En la salida, Momo se ofreció a llevarlos, algunos de los padres se retiraron, ya que ellos sólo pidieron cierto tiempo de permiso en el trabajo y se fueron, quedando sólo Mika, Inko, Mitsuki, Krilin, Goku, Nana, Gine, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Kendo, Toru, Uraraka, Mina, Midoriya y Bakugo, por cortesía aceptaron, durante el camino, Momo recibía llamadas de sus padres pero ella ignoraba hasta que apagó su teléfono y ordenó al chofer apagar el del auto.

El silencio era un poco incómodo. "Saben, ayer invitamos a Kyoka a comer, ¿esta vez por qué no vienen ustedes?." Le dijo Goku de repente sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

"Cierto, es lo menos que podemos hacer, además son amigas de Gine." Le dijo Nana y las chicas voltearon a ver a Gine que sólo le asintió.

"¡No es mi amiga!" Gritó Bakugo y recibió un zape de Mitsuki.

"Nos encantaría." Dijeron las chicas en respuesta.

"Hoy mamá está cuidando de mis hermanos, así que está bien." Dijo Tsuyu.

"Ustedes también vendrán ¿Verdad?" Les preguntó Goku a Inko y Midoriya.

"¿De verdad no tienen problema con que vayamos?" Preguntó Inko un poco apenada al igual que Midoriya.

"Claro." Le dijo Goku alegre.

**Casa de Gine.**

Al llegar a casa de Gine, Momo le dijo al chofer que podía retirarse hasta que ella lo llamara y se fue, al entrar, todos pasaron a la sala mientras Nana iba a hacer de comer, por educación, Mika, Mitsuki e Inko fueron a ayudarle, mientras Goku dijo tener algo qué hacer en el sótano y Krilin lo acompañó, quedando las chicas en la sala.

"Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos así, Mitsuki." Le dijo Inko.

"Sí, quién diría que seguirían siendo amigos incluso al formarse como héroes." Le respondió Mitsuki.

"Me alegra ver que continuaste, Mitsuki." Le dijo sonriendo a lo que Mitsuki sonrió. "¿Es un buen hombre?" Preguntó.

"Lo es, es policía, además es bueno con Katsuki." Mitsuki asintió sonriendo.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Preguntó Inko.

Mitsuki sonrió. "¿Recuerdas a mi prima Lunch?" Preguntó.

"¿Cuál de las dos?" Bromeó Inko.

"Fue por la salvaje, ella estaba arrestada, ahí trabajaba él como guardia, además de que ellos se conocían, Lunch le gritaba como loca y Krilin estaba realmente asustado, hasta que llegué yo y calmé la situación trayendo a la pacifica, ella nos presentó." Relató Mitsuki mientras las demás escuchaban.

"Qué raro, creí que Lunch ya no se dedicaba al crimen desde su relación con Ten." Se unió Nana a la conversación.

"¿También la conoces?" Preguntó Mitsuki.

"¿Qué Krilin no te lo dijo? Ella básicamente los vio crecer." Le dijo Nana y Mitsuki negó saber eso.

"Pues la verdad no sabía que Lunch estuviese en una relación, tendré qué preguntarle la próxima vez que la vea." Dijo Mitsuki mientras seguían preparando la comida, demasiada comida.

Mika tenía una duda que la mantenía inquieta. "Sabe, Nana, ahora que la veo, usted se parece mucho a una heroína de hace tiempo." Le decía Mika a Nana recordando su niñez.

La Mitsuki e Inko se le quedaron viendo. "Es verdad, se parece mucho a la heroína Nana." Le dijo Mitsuki.

"De hecho hasta tiene el mismo nombre." Le secundó Inko.

Nana sólo sonrió. "¿Les cuento un secreto? Soy hija de ella, no le vayan a decir a nadie." Les respondió Nana sonriendo y guiñando su ojo quedando Inko, Mitsuki y Mika impactadas.

**Sala.**

Midoriya estaba muy nervioso, siendo de los únicos varones ahí ya que el otro, siendo Bakugo, lo ponía nervioso. _"Estoy rodeado de chicas, lo que para Mineta podría ser un sueño, ¿Cómo es que acabe así?" _Pensaba Midoriya nervioso.

En eso Goten bajó un poco somnoliento y los presentes vieron a Goten. _"_¡Son idénticos!_"_ Dijeron con impacto.

_"_Sí, esa fue mi reacción_." _Dijo Kyoka.

"Hola Kyoka." Saludó Goten amigable mientras Kyoka devolvía el saludo.

"¿Él es tu hermano? Gine." Preguntó Tsuyu.

"Se llama Goten, tiene 4 años." Lo presentó Gine, en eso las chicas comenzaron a mimarlo.

"¿Lo dejaron solo mientras fueron a la reunión?" Preguntó Uraraka un poco sorprendida.

"Goten puede cuidarse solo, es muy fuerte, además estaba dormido." Respondió Gine.

"Jeje no hay problema." Les dijo Goten.

"Que valiente." Le dijo Momo sonriendo.

"Por cierto, Gine..." Decía Goten un poco tímido. "... Perdón, rompí tu guitarra." Le dijo Goten mientras Gine se sorprendía e iba a su habitación mientras las chicas la seguían.

"¿Qué haces? Vamos." Le dijo Uraraka a Midoriya que se quedaba.

"¿Eh? No, creo que me quedo." Decía Midoriya nervioso.

"Vamos, vamos." Le dijo Uraraka jalándolo y Midoriya se quedó viendo que Bakugo sólo se quedó ahí.

**Habitación de Gine.**

Gine estaba viendo su guitarra rota de las cuerdas y después volteó a ver a Goten que tímidamente se ocultaba detrás de Kyoka. "¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?" Le preguntó Gine un poco enojada.

"Es que quería imitarte tocando, y mientras intentaba tocar, la rompí." Dijo Goten triste.

"Awww." Dijeron las chicas con ternura.

"Nada de Aw." Dijo Gine un poco molesta. "Sabes que no puedes tocar mis cosas y menos sin mi permiso." Gine lo regañaba.

"Vamos, Gine, no seas así con él, sólo quería ser como tú." Lo respaldó Kendo.

"Cierto, déjaselo pasar esta vez." Dijo Toru.

"¡Aahh!" Gritó Goten asustado corriendo detrás de Gine y abrazando por los pies a su hermana confundiendo a todas. "Gine, hay un fantasma ahí." Dijo Goten un poco asustado.

En los rostros de los presentes hubo estupefacción. "No me había notado." Decía Toru un poco depresiva.

Rieron un poco y la reconfortaban. "Goten, ella es invisible." Le dijo Gine.

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó Goten acercándose y notando que en efecto, Toru es invisible. "Ay, perdón, jeje." Se disculpó.

"Aw, ante esa carita cómo no disculparlo." Dijo Toru abrazándolo mientras lo volvían a consentir.

Gine vio eso y suspiró viendo su guitarra. "Si quieres yo puedo arreglarla, mi familia trabaja en eso después de todo." Le dijo Kyoka.

"Descuida, ya la arreglaré después." Le respondió Gine guardando la guitarra.

Mientras se quedaban en el cuarto. _"¡Estoy en la habitación de una chica, rodeado de más chicas!" _Pensaba Midoriya muy nervioso viendo a todos lados. Pero notando algo en un buró, era una foto con muchas personas, y entre esas personas estaba una persona que él conocía muy bien. "Oye, Son." Habló Midoriya haciendo que las presentes lo miraran y él se puso nervioso al notar las miradas.

"¿Sucede algo? Deku." Preguntó Uraraka confundida.

"¿Eh? No, bueno, lo que pasa es que, en la reunión, me pareció que tu padre conoce a All Might, no como personaje, pareciera que son amigos, además." Respondió Midoriya nervioso apuntando a la foto y todas la notaron.

Las chicas vieron la foto y se sorprendieron un poco, incluso Kyoka que ya había visto la foto y no se percató, All Might estaba en esa foto. "No lo había notado ayer que vi la fotografía." Dijo Kyoka sorprendida.

Gine se mostraba indiferente, pero no le vio caso ocultarlo. "Se conocieron hace casi cinco años, desde entonces son buenos amigos y Nana es su amiga de la infancia." Le reveló Gine sin rodeos dejando a los presentes impactados.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijeron con sorpresa.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?" Preguntó Mina exaltada sonriendo.

"Es amigo de papá y Nana, no mio." Respondió Gine un poco fastidiada.

Kendo miraba la foto y reconoció a las personas que la salvaron de Cell y sonrió, no dijo nada ya que le prometió a Gine no hacerlo. "Gine." Le habló Momo. "La mujer de cabello azul, es Bulma Brief, ¿Cierto?" Le preguntó.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"Es la dueña de la Corporación Capsula y la mujer más rica del planeta, en una comida de personas importantes la conocí, mis padres querían hacer un negocio con ella pero al final no resultó." Les dijo Momo dejando a todas con la boca abierta, Midoriya incluido.

"Sí, es ella." Le dijo Gine. "Por como vi que son tus padres debieron decir algo que no le agradó a Bulma como para que fallara el negocio." Le dijo y Momo asintió un poco avergonzada.

"No son mala gente, sólo tienen una actitud un poco..." Defendía Momo y Gine asintió.

"No sólo ella, ese es Yamcha, uno de los beisbolistas más famosos del mundo" Les dijo Toru sorprendida.

"¿De verdad es un beisbolista famoso?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"Sí, yo sigo la liga, él tiene un record de 0 Strike y cada bateada es un Home run." Decía Toru emocionada.

"Le diré después que te firme algo." Le dijo Gine emocionando a Toru.

"¿Cómo es que conoces a gente tan importante?" Preguntó Mina curiosa.

"Son todos amigos, desde que tengo memoria, aunque algunos los conocí después." Respondió Gine. "Bulma ha sido amiga de papá desde que él era un niño, esta casa es de ella, y lo que sé es que papá y Yamcha cuando se conocieron casi se matan el uno al otro en una pelea, pero después se hicieron buenos amigos, de hecho, la mayoría de ellos, se enfrentaron a papá y ahora son buenos amigos." Respondió Gine para sorpresa de los presentes.

Kendo miraba la foto y reconoció a alguien. "Gine, Gine, este anciano de aquí..." Decía sorprendida confundiendo a las chicas. "Es Muten Roshi, uno de los maestros de artes marciales más famosos del mundo." Dijo realmente sorprendida.

"El maestro Roshi, es el maestro de papá, él le enseñó a mi abuelo Gohan, a Yamcha, Krilin y a papá, es mejor que no lo conozcas, es un completo pervertido." Le dijo Gine dejando estupefacta a Kendo.

"Gine, es sorprendente que conozcas gente importante ¿De casualidad no conoces a Great Saiyaman?" Preguntó Momo bromeando.

"Desde que era niña." Respondió Gine dejando impactadas a todas pero Midoriya ya sabía que ella lo conocía. "Sólo bromeo, de ninguna manera sería amiga de alguien con un traje tan ridículo." Dijo Gine dejando a sus amigas estupefactas incluido Midoriya.

Momo hizo un puchero. "No juegues así conmigo, Gine." Dijo Momo un poco molesta pero bromeando.

_"¿No quiere revelarlo?" _Pensaba Midoriya confundido. Para después ver la foto y pasando de pensativo a sorprendido. "S-Son..." Le llamó Midoriya un poco nervioso. "Ese sujeto de cabello negro en punta..." Decía nervioso mientras todas lo veían. "Creo que lo vi antes. ¿Qué ese sujeto no es el que dejó inconsciente a Endeavor en el Torneo de Cell?" Preguntó Midoriya.

**Fin de capítulo 8.**

* * *

**Repuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Es bueno saberlo, aquí tienes el siguiente.**

**Guest: Sí, se me ocurrió ligarlo, desde que vi por primera vez a Nomu en BNHA y que explicaron qué era, yo me quedé como de "Esa cosa es como Cell, que buena.". Y desde ahí se me ocurrió hacerlos de villanos en este Fanfic.**

**NirvanaSon: Aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo.**

**Nota: Les pido una disculpa, me acabo de dar cuenta que al anterior capítulo puse que era el 8, en realidad es el 7, éste es el 8.**

**Hasta luego, lectores. **


	10. Kefla

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 9: Kefla. **

Midoriya vio la foto y pasando de pensativo a sorprendido. "S-Son..." Le llamó Midoriya un poco nervioso. "Ese sujeto de cabello negro en punta..." Decía nervioso mientras todas lo veían. "Creo que lo vi antes. ¿Qué ese sujeto no es el que dejó inconsciente a Endeavor en el Torneo de Cell?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"¿Endeavor? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Gine confundida.

"¿No sabes quién es él?" Preguntó Mina mientras Gine negaba.

"Es el héroe número dos, después de All Might." Le respondió Toru y Gine se mostró indiferente.

"Ni idea." Dijo Gine sin interés. "Además, el Sr. Vegeta deja inconsciente a cualquier insecto que se mete en su camino." Le respondió Gine.

Pero después vio que Midoriya miraba su teléfono y después la foto. "Sí, no hay duda, es él." Le dijo enseñando las mismas imágenes que les mostró a sus compañeros en los vestidores.

"Oh, es verdad, inclusive su traje se parece al tuyo." Le dijo Kyoka.

Gine se mostraba indiferente, aunque, por alguna razón, se mostró flexible. "El Sr. Vegeta es uno de mis Maestros, me enseñó muchas cosas para controlar mi poder, uso la armadura para rendir honor." Les dijo Gine dejándolas sorprendidas.

"¿Y es alguna clase de héroe en el continente del Rey Perro?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

Gine comenzó a reír. "¿El Sr. Vegeta un héroe? Jajajaja." Reía Gine sin parar.

Los presentes sólo se le quedaron viendo. "El Sr. Vegeta no es un héroe, pero es tan fuerte como mi papá, aunque una vez con mi amigo Trunks, que es su hijo, salimos a la tienda junto con él, asaltantes llegaron y el Sr. Vegeta les rompió todos los huesos." Relataba Goten sorprendiéndolas.

Mientras Gine seguía riendo, pero calmándose un poco aun con respiraciones agitadas. "Para nada, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Eso le importa una mierda, sólo pelea por gusto personal, como yo, si lo quieren poner en sus términos, se podría decir que es como un anti-héroe, pelea con quienes cree que valen la pena, pero sólo por él, métete en su camino y también acabará contigo." Les dijo Gine riendo.

_"Ahora que lo veo, las mismas personas que me salvaron, el Sr. Krilin incluido, estaban en el torneo de Cell... ¿Eh? El de traje naranja se parece demasiado al Sr. Goku... Un momento, si le cambio el estilo de peinado..." _Pensaba Kendo analítica, cuando hizo un gesto de sorpresa. _"Cell... lo que me atacó, el que apareció en U.S.J." _Pensaba Kendo para después ver a Gine.

Todas las amigas de Gine estaban conversando y conociendo un poco sobre ella, por una fotografía, Kendo analítica se dio cuenta de algunas cosas que la dejaron intrigada, pero por la promesa que hicieron decidió preguntarle después a solas.

Las chicas sólo vieron a Gine, pensativas, después de sus palabras por Vegeta, para después ver la foto. "¿Y este chico guapo de aquí? ¿Quién es?" Preguntó Mina.

Gine vio la foto. "Cuidado, está comprometido con ella y te haría papilla en nada." Le respondió Gine señalando a Lazuli, pues vio que Mina preguntaba de forma pícara.

"¿Ah sí? Que mal, es muy guapo." Decía Mina un poco cabizbaja.

"Es mi hermano gemelo, Gohan, él ahora estudia en la universidad, algo sobre ser investigador o científico... O algo así." Le respondió Gine, la sorpresa en los presentes fue notoria.

"¿¡Tienes un gemelo?!" Preguntaron.

"¿Es que tienen qué gritar por todo?" Preguntó Gine un poco fastidiada.

"Pero, si fuera tu gemelo, él no estaría en la universidad." Le dijo Toru incrédula.

"Sí, quizá no lo parezca, pero así es, y así como lo ven, es todo un nerd, siendo sincera, él vencería a Momo o Itsuka en alguno de esos torneos de matemáticas y esas cosas, sin esfuerzo alguno." Dijo dejando a Momo y Kendo sorprendidas.

"Ahora que lo dices, creo que lo mencionaste una vez." Decía Momo recordando su primera conversación seria con Gine. "Pues debe ser muy bueno, para haber avanzado hasta la universidad." Decía viendo la foto.

"Pero también es más fuerte que tú." Le dijo Goten de forma inocente haciendo que Gine lo volteara a ver con un rostro de fastidio.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Preguntó Kyoka.

Gine sólo suspiró. "Él odia pelear, pero aun así es muy fuerte, algunas veces lo superé, pero ahora es más fuerte que yo." Fue lo que dijo.

"¿Rivalidad de hermanos?" Preguntó Mina un poco emocionada.

"¿Qué? No, si bien es cierto que tuvimos nuestros encuentros, Gohan y yo nunca competimos por quién era más fuerte." Le explicó Gine dejándolas pensativas y un poco admiradas.

"Con quien hace eso, es con Kefla." Habló Goten llamando la atención de todos, mientras Gine se molestaba.

"¿Kefla?" Preguntaron.

"Nadie." Respondió Gine volteando a otro lado.

"Ella." Dijo señalándola en la foto. "Es la hija del Sr. Vegeta, es tan fuerte como mi hermana, tienen un empate de victorias, derrotas y empates." Les dijo Goten dejándolas un poco sorprendidas.

"Sorprendente." Dijo Momo con sorpresa.

"¿No te parece genial? Deku." Le decía Uraraka. "Alguien más tiene rivalidades como la tuya y la de Bakugo." Le dijo sorprendiendo nervioso a Midoriya.

"¿A caso me ves llorando o gritando a lo estúpido todo el tiempo?" Preguntó Gine enojada poniendo más nervioso a Midoriya mientras reían.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué el apodo 'Deku'?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

Midoriya suspiró pero aun así estaba nervioso, no por la pregunta, aun no se calmaba de estar en un cuarto con chicas. "Me parece un apodo motivador. 'Deku' 'Puedes hacerlo' Es eso ¿No es así?" Supuso Mina.

Uraraka sonrió. "¿Verdad que sí? Fue lo primero que pensé." Dijo Uraraka.

"¡Soy Deku!" Dijo Midoriya extrañamente motivado, pero después al notar las miradas de todas, Midoriya se puso nervioso. "Bueno, en realidad Uraraka me lo dice por eso, pero Kacchan me lo dice por su otro significado 'inútil'." Respondió Midoriya un poco decaído, dejando a las chicas pensantes.

"Eres un completo imbécil." Le dijo Gine mientras Midoriya sintió un golpe. "Debes dejar a un lado todas esas dudas e incertidumbres, aunque no te preocupes, pasando el infierno con los entrenamientos de papá adquirirás carácter." Le dijo Gine mientras Midoriya estaba cabizbajo.

Pero Midoriya abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendido. "¿_Infierno?" _Pensó completamente asustado.

En eso, Mina vio otra foto sin marco que estaba medio bajo la cama y la sacó, viendo que era una foto donde estaba Gine con Gohan, Goten bebé, Goku y otra mujer. "Gine, ¿y ella quién es?" Preguntó Mina llamándole la atención y notando que Gine hizo un gesto de sorpresa al ver la foto.

"Oh, te queda muy bien vestir con qipao, me lo hubieras dicho, habría compartido diseños contigo." Le comentó Kendo mirando la foto.

Pero Gine caminó a Kendo y Mina. "Entonces ahí estaba." Dijo Gine tomando la foto y guardándola en un buró, quedando en silencio.

"Era mi mamá, ella..." Dijo Goten triste, sorprendiéndose las presentes.

_"Entonces por eso la Sra. Son se presentó como esposa de Goku." _Pensó Kyoka impactada.

_"¿Por eso la llama por su nombre?"_ Pensaron las demás.

Kendo también vio un poco triste a Gine. _"El diseño del qipao que Gine y su madre usaban en esa foto... Por eso el día de los trajes..." _Pensaba Kendo un poco triste.

"Perdón, Gine, no quise tocar un tema delicado y personal." Se disculpó Mina triste por su amiga.

"También te debo una disculpa, hablé sin saber." Le dijo Kendo.

"No pasa nada." Le dijo Gine pero seria haciendo que el silencio se volviera más incomodo.

De eso, Goten se trepó hasta la cabeza de Gine y le regaló una sonrisa que Gine devolvió. Las chicas sonrieron pero no dijeron nada, Midoriya también sonrió y vio de nuevo la fotografía, pensando en qué tanto de verdad había en las palabras de Gine, además de que tenía planeado preguntarle algunas cosas a All Might.

"Oye, Gine, dijiste que eras más fuerte que All Might, eso significa que esa chica..." Dijo Toru tratando de volver al anterior tema.

Gine sólo se volteó. "La mayoría de los que están en esa fotografía son más fuertes que Might, Goten incluido." Les reveló dejándolas estupefactas. "Lo único que sucede, es que a ellos no les gusta llamar la atención, prefieren el anonimato." Les dijo seria.

"Cuando le dijiste a Shigaraki Tomura que All Might no era el héroe más fuerte, ¿Te referías a ellos?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"No del todo." Le respondió Gine. "Might es un héroe reconocido, hace todos esos actos heroicos para mostrarle a las personas que la esperanza existe convirtiéndose en un símbolo, mis amigos y yo no nos consideramos héroes..." Dijo Gine seria pero le vino algo a la mente. "¿Cómo es que me escuchaste? Sólo estábamos Might y yo." Preguntó confundida.

"Aun no nos alejábamos lo suficiente y se nos salió el comentario de tu nivel." Le respondió Kyoka.

"Ya veo." Fue lo que dijo Gine.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué rechazas la ayuda?" Preguntó Tsuyu. "Durante la batalla con los villanos, negaste recibir ayuda, incluso llegaste a golpear a tus aliados." Dijo y Gine sólo la vio.

"Porque son mis peleas." Fue la respuesta de Gine un poco molesta.

"Es porque mi hermana prefiere luchar sola antes de arriesgar la vida de sus amigos." Habló Goten llamando la atención de todos y dejando impresionadas a las chicas y recordaron lo que Gine dijo antes de acabar con Nomu.

_-"¿Heroína? ¿Yo? No me considero un héroe justiciero. Pero, si alguien se atreve a lastimar a mis amigos."-_

En eso Goten recibió un coscorrón. "¡Cierra la boca!" Regañó Gine dejando a las chicas estupefactas por esa reacción en ella, pero todas sonrieron.

"Oye, no me pegues." Decía Goten sobándose la cabeza.

"Pues aprende a pensar antes de hablar." Lo regañaba Gine mientras las chicas miraban sonriendo.

Después de eso Nana les llamó para comer, al llegar a la mesa, vieron a Goku con ropa de entrenamiento de artes marciales quedando confundidos y Kendo no pudo evitar imaginarlo con el cabello rubio.

Gine les explicó que Goku practicaba artes marciales todos los días, por eso siempre vestía así, cuando comenzaron a comer, se quedaron estupefactos al ver la cantidad de comida que comían Goten, Gine y Goku, Kyoka les explicó a su madre, Mitsuki y a Inko que Gine les contó que era por su Kosei, haciéndolas darse esa idea y sus dudas de por qué tanta comida fue aclarada.

La comida terminó, de eso se quedaron un rato conversando y después se fueron, Momo volvió a ofrecer llevar a todos a casa y asintieron, quedando sólo la familia de Gine que se despedían de Kyoka y Mika que al vivir cerca rechazaron la oferta del aventón.

"Gine tiene muchas amigas. Y decías que de nada te servía la escuela." Nana se burló de Gine un poco, avergonzando a Gine mientras Goten y Goku reían.

Esa misma noche, Goku, Goten y Nana se retiraron, Gine se quedó en casa, bajando al sótano a entrenar un poco, después de darse una ducha se fue a su habitación, al llegar tomó la foto donde estaba con su madre y la observó. _"Quizá, les diga lo que realmente soy." _Pensaba Gine viendo la foto para después dormir.

**Casa de Bakugo.**

Luego de que Momo los dejó en su casa, los tres entraron. "Fue divertido, tenía tiempo que no me reunía con Inko, y tu amigo es realmente un niño, tuve que verlo para creerlo." Decía Mitsuki sonriendo.

"Sí, por alguna razón estar con Goku hace que me ponga nostálgico por los viejos tiempos, y tenía tiempo que no practicaba artes marciales." Le comentó Krilin estirándose un poco. "Katsuki, ¿Te divertiste? Estuviste rodeado de chicas después de todo." Bromeó un poco molestando a Bakugo.

"¡¿Por quién me tomas, Bastardo sin nariz?!" Gritó Bakugo.

"Cierto, si hubieses intentado alguna cosa, Gine te habría roto los brazos, hiciste bien." Le dijo Krilin molestando más a Bakugo.

"¡Cállate! ¡Como si la marimacha pudiese vencerme!" Gritó Bakugo. "¡Como sea me largo a la mierda a dormir!" Gritó caminando pero se detuvo y observó a Krilin. "Enano ¿Qué es el Kaio-Ken?" Preguntó.

Bakugo recibió un zape. "¡¿En qué quedamos?!" Lo regañó Mitsuki.

Krilin lo observó. "Está bien, Mitsuki." Les dijo. "¿Cómo explicarlo? Digamos que es como una multiplicación de poder." Le respondió confundiendo a ambos. "Multiplica tu máximo poder por 2, después sigue el x3 y así sucesivamente, pero es peligroso, ya que tu cuerpo se destruye en el acto, a Goku lo vi llegar hasta el x20, casi se muere." Dijo recordando cuando vio la pelea con Freezer.

Bakugo se quedó pensante, recordando que escuchó a Gine gritarlo x10 cuando peleaba en U.S.J., y se dio la vuelta. "Por mi que lo multipliquen hasta 100, yo los superaré." Dijo Bakugo retirándose y Krilin notó que Mitsuki lo miraba un poco preocupada y Krilin sonrió.

"Katsuki." Le llamó Krilin deteniéndolo. "Vamos a afuera un momento, quiero que intentes golpearme." Le propuso para sorpresa de ambos.

"¿Krilin? ¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza para proponerle eso?!" Le dijo Mitsuki enojada asustando un poco a Krilin.

Krilin la tranquilizó. "Quiero mostrarle y enseñarle algo." Le dijo confundiendo a ambos.

"¡Cómo si alguien como tú pudiese enseñar algo! ¡Policía corrupto!" Le dijo Bakugo.

"Entonces te será fácil golpearme." Le dijo Krilin con una mirada determinada. "Tendrás tres intentos, usarás todo el poder que tienes sin contenerte, si en algún intento lo logras, dormiré en el patio cono un perro." Dijo para sorpresa de ambos y Bakugo sonrió. Ambos estaban en el patio mientras Mitsuki los observaba. "Cuando quieras." Le dijo Krilin.

Bakugo sonrió, pero sorprendiendo a ambos que vieron a Krilin adoptando una pose de pelea, Bakugo, usando sus explosiones se dio velocidad "¡Muere!" Gritó Bakugo dando un golpe que Krilin esquivó y en un rápido movimiento tomó el brazo de Bakugo y lo puso contra el suelo para sorpresa de ambos.

"Ese fue el primer intento." Le dijo Krilin soltándolo y dejando que se levantara. Bakugo se molestó, en rápidos movimientos por el área apareció detrás de Krilin dando una patada propulsada con explosión, lo que no se esperó fue que lo sujetaron del pie y lo pusieron de nuevo contra el suelo. "Te queda un intento." Le dijo.

Krilin liberó a Bakugo y éste se molestó más al ver que Krilin cerró sus ojos. "¡No te burles, Bastardo!" Gritó Bakugo furioso a punto de dar un golpe directo con explosión, pero antes de, fue sujetado de nuevo del brazo contra el suelo de nuevo.

"Perdiste." Le dijo Krilin molestando a Bakugo que sin levantarse explotó preocupando a Mitsuki y Bakugo sonrió pero aun no se liberaba. "Fue un buen movimiento de escape, pero contra alguien más fuerte que tú, es inútil." Le dijo Krilin viendo ambos que sólo su ropa resultó dañada y dejó libre a Bakugo.

Bakugo se puso de pie y observó a Krilin. "¿Cómo mierda me has detenido?" Preguntó Bakugo molesto.

"Katsuki, de nada sirve ser el más poderoso si no sabes usar bien tu poder, o de menos saber pelear." Le dijo Krilin serio. "Una de las razones por la que no podrías vencer a Gine, es porque ella ha entrenado diferentes tipos de artes marciales desde que era niña, aprendió de los mejores a pelear y a hacer buen uso de su poder." Le explicó y Bakugo estaba serio y molesto. "Si gustas puedo enseñarte." Le dijo.

Bakugo estaba serio. "¡Ni mierda! ¡Me haré fuerte solo!" Gritó Bakugo dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Krilin sólo lo observó y sonrió. "Está bien, no es como si el chico verde fuese a superarte siendo entrenado por mi compañero." Dijo deteniendo a Bakugo. "Oh sí, como dije, antes entrenaba artes marciales, Goku fue mi compañero de entrenamiento, y créeme, será un poco torpe, pero es un genio en cuanto a peleas." Le dijo con una mirada astuta.

Bakugo lo miraba. "¡AAAAaaahhh! ¡De acuerdo!" Gritó Bakugo y Krilin y Mitsuki sonrieron.

Después de eso, se fueron a acostar. "Realmente eres bueno peleando. ¿Cómo es que nunca ganaste un Tenkaichi Budokai?" Le preguntó Mitsuki.

"Por Goku, nunca pude vencerlo, incluso yo hacía trampa y ni así." Bromeó Krilin y rieron un poco.

Krilin se quedó un momento pensante. "¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Mitsuki.

"Nada, sólo que estuve platicando con Goku, sobre lo que realmente pasó." Dijo Krilin confundiendo a Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, tú sabes toda la verdad sobre mi, y de las diferentes cosas inimaginables que llegué a vivir." Comentó.

Mitsuki se quedó pensante. "¿Fue tan malo lo que pasó en U.A.?" Preguntó y Krilin asintió.

"Por eso ayudaré a Katsuki a que pueda defenderse de peligros más grandes." Le respondió Krilin a lo que ambos se sonrieron.

**Al día siguiente.**

Gine con Kyoka que pasó por ella caminaban hacia el centro comercial donde estaba el cine en donde se supone verían la película cuando dos voces les llamaron la atención, viendo que se trataba de Uraraka y Midoriya.

"Vamos, no seas tímido." Le decía Uraraka a Midoriya.

"Pero, no lo sé, dijiste que la verían ustedes, ¿Por qué me invitaste a mi?" Respondía Midoriya nervioso.

"Me pareció buena idea de Toru usarlo para des-estresarnos por lo sucedido, también le dije a Iida pero él dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer." Le respondió Uraraka dejando más nervioso a Midoriya. "Oh, Gine, Jiro." Dijo Uraraka al notarlas caminando cerca de ellos.

Gine sólo los vio e hizo una seña de saludo al igual que Jiro. "¿Invitaste a Midoriya?" Preguntó Kyoka apenando más a Midoriya.

"Perdón, si planeaban algo de sólo chicas, me retiraré." Decía Midoriya nervioso y comenzando a retirarse pero Uraraka lo detenía.

"Yo no le veo problema." Le dijo Kyoka flexible haciendo que Midoriya asintiera. Para después caminar con ellos hasta llegar a donde estaban las demás.

"Ahí están, creí que no llegaban." Les decía Mina al verlas pero confundida por ver a Midoriya.

"Lo invité, también invité a Iida pero él dijo tener algo qué hacer. ¿Verdad que no hay problema?" Les decía Uraraka.

"Problema hubiese sido que invitaras a Mineta." Se rió Kendo haciendo reír a todas pero Gine se mantenía indiferente y Midoriya algo nervioso.

Toru miraba el trato de Uraraka a Midoriya. "Ah, ya veo qué pasa ahí." Rió un poco Toru mientras Uraraka no la escuchó pero Midoriya sí y se puso rojo.

"¿Cuál película veremos?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"Veamos Monster Hero Godzillo, escuché que tiene malas críticas pero los fans la adoraron." Sugirió Uraraka.

"Ya la vi, y sí, fue estupenda, ver a Godzillo poner en su lugar a los demás monstruos y a la misma humanidad, mientras se arrodillaban ante él, fue emocionante." Respondió Mina emocionada.

"Gracias por el spoiler." Le respondió Tsuyu haciendo reír a Mina.

"¿Qué tal la película de la pelea de All Might vs Cell?" Sugirió Kyoka.

"Es verdad, según las críticas y los fans, es muy buena." Les dijo Momo.

_"¿De verdad hicieron una película?" _Pensaba Gine fastidiada pero en eso su teléfono sonó llamando la atención de las presentes y Gine vio que se trataba de Goten contestando.

"Entonces iremos a comprar las" - "¡¿Ya va a nacer?!" Interrumpió Gine impactada confundiendo a sus amigas. "Voy para allá." Dijo colgando poniendo sus dedos en su frente pero deteniéndose dándose cuenta que sus amigas la miraban.

"¿Sucedió algo? Gine." Preguntó Kendo.

Gine las observó un momento pensativa. "Bien, pueden quedarse a ver una tonta película que ya vieron o ver una de algo que no pasó, o pueden venir conmigo y ver algo que no olvidarán en toda su vida." Les dijo Gine sorprendiéndolas y confundiéndolas más.

"¿Y qué es ese algo?" Preguntó Momo.

"Tendrán que verlo para descubrirlo, pero decídanse ya, que me tengo que ir." Les dijo Gine y las chicas se miraron pero asintieron.

"Creo que yo me" - "Vamos." Le dijo Uraraka a Midoriya sujetándolo, tomando a Gine de la espalda.

Gine se volvió a poner los dedos en la frente, pero hizo una mueca de sorpresa. "¿Qué rayos hace ahí?" Dijo Gine casi en susurro y desaparecieron con Gine, dejando a los presentes estupefactos, alegando que la tele-transportación era un Kosei genial.

**Montaña Paoz.**

Gine apareció con las demás, quedando confundidas, pues aparecieron en un lugar que parecían ser árboles entrelazados como si estuvieran en un nido gigante, pero les llamó la atención que Midoriya estaba muy asustado con su mirada hacia arriba, y al voltear a ver a donde él miraba quedaron impactadas, había un enorme dragón.

"Icarus, no te las vayas a comer." Le habló Gine dejando a sus amigas estupefactas e impactadas al ver que el dragón acercó su cabeza, las olfateó y después hizo un gesto de felicidad lamiéndolas a todas que quedaron estupefactas y babeadas. "Significa que le agradan." Les dijo Gine a las chicas que seguían estupefactas.

"Deberías dejar que se las coman, o mejor aun, una vez nazca dáselas de comer a la cría." Alguien les llamó la atención y vieron a una chica vestida de rojo que las miraba burlona, pero la reconocieron por la foto.

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" Preguntó Gine.

"Turismo." Respondió Kefla indiferente pero molestando a Gine.

"No me digas, creí que te habías perdido de nuevo como ya es costumbre." Le respondió Gine.

Antes de responder. "Basta las dos, no es el momento ni el lugar para que empiecen una pelea, ¿De acuerdo?." Les llamó la atención Gohan a ambas que sólo desviaron la mirada cruzándose de brazos. "Kefla vino a traer a Trunks. ¿Ellas son las amigas de las que me hablaron Nana y Goten?" Le preguntó Gohan a Gine y Gine asintió presentando a todas y Midoriya.

"Hola, soy Ashido Mina, puedes llamarme como tú quieras, y si quieres te doy mi número para que me llames cuando quieras." Se acercó Mina coqueta poniendo un poco nervioso a Gohan, pero no se esperó que alguien la sujetara y la hiciera hacia atrás.

"Mantén tu distancia." Amenazó Lazuli haciendo que Mina asintiera nerviosa al ver su rostro amenazante.

"No seas así con ella, estaba siendo amable." Escucharon la voz de Goten y al voltear vieron a Goten llegar en la cabeza de otro dragón junto a otro niño.

Pero pasaron a un rostro de terror cuando los vieron saltar de tan alto que no evitaron correr a atraparlos, pero no iban a llegar, Midoriya usó el One For All, atrapándolos y evitando que cayeran, cayendo al suelo pero cayendo los tres rodando.

Goten y Trunks se levantaban sobándose la cabeza. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Preguntó Trunks enojado.

Midoriya parpadeó confundido a su reacción. "Pues iban a caer." Respondió estupefacto.

Kefla comenzó a reír. "Jaja, como si algo pudiese pasarle a él, es más fuerte que tú, enano inútil." Le dijo Kefla burlona.

Gohan suspiró y se acercó a Midoriya. "Gracias por preocuparte por mi hermano, pero, él es fuerte, veo que te lastimaste al moverte tan rápido, déjame ayudarte." Le dijo y para sorpresa de Midoriya, Gohan lo curó.

"Gine ¿Tú hermano puede curar?" Preguntó Tsuyu y Gine asintió dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas.

Kyoka y Momo examinaban a Goten. "¿Les sucede algo?" Preguntó Goten inocentemente dejando más estupefactas a todas.

"¿De qué están hechos? Alguien de su edad se hubiera lastimado gravemente de caer a esa altura." Dijo Momo atónita.

"Es porque somos muy fuertes, más que incluso ustedes." Respondió Trunks con arrogancia caminando hacia Kefla que parecía estar sonriendo con burla.

"Trunks, no seas grosero, ellas se preocuparon por tu bienestar." Le regañó Gohan a lo que Trunks sólo hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

"Deberían preocuparse más por su propio bienestar." Se burló Kefla pero alguien comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

"No seas así, aquí todos somos amigos." Dijo Goku sonriendo de manera amigable, pero Kefla golpeó la mano de Goku quitándosela. "Hola a todas e Izuku." Saludó amigable a lo que saludaron también, de alguna forma alivió el momento tenso.

"Disculpen los modales de la chica mal educada." Les dijo Nana bromeando molestando a Kefla a lo que las chicas sólo hicieron un gesto nervioso de no pasa nada.

"Gine, sin duda ésto es mejor que ver una película, nunca creí que realmente los dragones existieran." Le dijo Kyoka fascinada y las chicas secundaron.

"No las traje sólo por eso." Les dijo Gine confundiéndolas y apuntando y quedando impactadas al ver un huevo que comenzó a moverse.

"Ya va a nacer." Dijo Goten feliz mientras todos se acercaban.

Vieron cómo el huevo se movía y después comenzaba a agrietarse, y caer cascarones, para después salir un pequeño dragón dejando a algunas maravillados y otros felices, vieron cómo Icarus y el otro dragón a su lado se acercaban al bebe dragón haciendo que las chicas se enternecieran.

"¿Se molestarán si les tomó una foto?" Preguntaba Uraraka sacado su teléfono

pero le fue arrebatado por Kefla que con su mano lo apretó siendo destruido. "Nada de fotos." Le dijo Kefla notándose molesta a lo que Uraraka sólo asintió nerviosa.

"Ahora le debes un teléfono." Le dijo Gine seria.

"¿Y quién me obligará a pagárselo? ¿Ella? ¿Tú?" Le respondió Kefla retadora pero después notó que Gine se puso seria a lo que ella también la miró seria.

Gohan apareció entre ellas. "Aquí no." Les habló Gohan con una voz firme a lo que ambas sólo se cruzaron de brazos.

"Uraraka ¿Verdad?" Le llamó la atención Nana. "Disculpa, pero no podemos dejar que información sobre ellos se divulgue, una vez tuvimos problemas con un sujeto que atrapó a un bebé dinosaurio, desde entonces han estado viniendo cazadores furtivos de todo el mundo tratando de capturarlos." Le explicó entristeciendo a Uraraka un poco.

Gine recogió los pedazos del celular y se los entregó a Uraraka. "Nos las arreglamos para que se transformara en sólo un mito ya que inclusive la Agencia Cazadora de Monstruos vino creyendo que había monstruos aquí, por eso no podemos dejar que saques fotografías." Le secundó Gine y Uraraka asintió.

"Por eso hasta él está aquí." Le dijo Lazuli señalando a alguien que no vieron.

Ya no sabían si sorprenderse o tomarlo como algo normal tantas sorpresas pero aún así. "¡Monster Hero Godzillo!" Gritaron con sorpresa al verlo patrullando la Montaña Paoz y les daba una seña de paz y un rugido para después seguir con lo suyo.

"No te preocupes, hablaré con la madre de Kefla para que te pague tu teléfono." Le dijo Gine sonriendo.

"Esa loca no es mi madre." Le dijo Kefla seria y enojada.

"Oye." Reprendió Trunks pero Kefla sólo se volteó.

"Sí, sí, pero ahora cálmense un poco, miren." Les llamó Goku viendo todos que el dragón se acurrucaba entre sus padres quedando dormido, enterneciéndose más por lo visto y olvidando por completo la discusión.

Después de un rato, decidieron ir a casa, Goku invitó a todas a comer, por lo que aceptaron, ya en la casa de Goku se la pasaron un rato hablando con Gine, y también viendo la estructura de la casa, pues el continente del Rey Perro era conocido por sus peculiares estructuras.

"Sorprendente, debe ser genial despertarte y ver todo este paisaje." Decía Momo viendo los alrededores.

Gine sólo asintió._ "No le había hecho mucho caso, pero al vivir en la ciudad, realmente llegué a extrañar ésto." _Pensó Gine igual viendo el paisaje.

"Oye." Le llamó Kefla a Gine. "No vine aquí sólo porque sí, arreglemos cuentas de una vez." Le dijo confundiendo a las demás pero recordando lo que les dijo Goten.

"¿Ya está bien tu brazo? No quiero que pongas escusas cuando te gane." Preguntó Gine indiferente.

"Mi brazo está tan bien como tu pierna." Respondió Kefla desafiante a lo que Gine sonrió.

"Ustedes no pueden pelear ahora." Les dijo Gohan interrumpiendo.

"¿Por qué rayos no?" Preguntaron ambas.

"Si es porque están aquí las don nadie esas, que comiencen a caminar a sus casas." Le dijo Kefla molestando un poco a las demás.

"Yo las invité, tú llegaste de arrimada, vete tú." Le dijo Gine y Kefla la vio.

Kefla sonrió. "Ya veo, entonces pelea conmigo o me encargo de ellas." Amenazó poniendo seria a Gine.

"He dicho que no." Les dijo Gohan serio. "Goten y Trunks están presentes, les prometieron no volver a pelear frente a ellos." Las regañó serio y ambas se molestaron y desviaron la mirada mientras Gohan iba ayudar con la mesa junto a Midoriya que ayudaba también.

"Al parecer lo que dijo Goten de su rivalidad era real." Comentó Mina.

"Pero también parecen ser buenas amigas, mira." Dijo Tsuyu y las vieron hablando.

"Por cierto ¿De dónde las sacaste? No me digas que te metiste a esas cosas de citas online." Le comentó Kefla a Gine.

"Son amigas, las conocí por ahí. Ni siquiera sabía que eso existía ¿A caso tú sí has usado eso?" Respondió Gine un poco burlona.

Kefla sonrió. "Más o menos, así encuentro los objetivos de mi trabajo." Le respondió Kefla.

"¿Aun sigues en lo de golpear personas?" Preguntó Gine.

"Oye, si pagaran yo no tendría que golpearlos." Dijo Kefla burlona.

"Debiste quedarte con lo de las luchas callejeras." Dijo Gine.

"Las luchas... Nah, ni siquiera valían la pena y la paga era poca, a veces voy sólo por ir y defender mi trono cuando se les suben los humos, aunque había uno que me agradaba, pero un día salió con un tipo con mascara de ave y ya no volvió a las peleas." Comentó.

"Vaya, el único que captó tu interés y se fue." Se burló Gine.

"Tanto como interés interés, no, el bastardo entendía lo que significa un combate, era todo." Dijo Kefla. "Además, sólo hay una persona que capta mi verdadero interés." Dijo sonriéndole a Gine.

Gine devolvió la mirada y sonrisa. "Cuidado con lo que pides, se puede hacer realidad." Respondió Gine quedándose ambas viendo.

"¿Te vas a quedar perdida en mis hermosos ojos o piensas hacer tu movimiento?" Preguntó Kefla sonriendo.

"Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo? Estaba perdida en tus hermosos ojos." Le dijo Gine sonriendo.

Mientras las chicas veían esa conversación estupefactas. _"¿Qué sucede ahí?" _Se preguntaron un poco sonrojadas y avergonzadas.

Cuando de pronto vieron que Kefla tenía su puño en la cara de Gine y viceversa, para después ver cómo ambas comenzaron a darse más golpes y patadas mientras parecía que una corriente de aire se formaba y ellas comenzaron a flotar mientras peleaban.

Las dos repartían golpes y patadas pero de pronto recibieron un coscorrón cayendo al suelo. "¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!" Le gritaron ambas a Gohan, sobándose la cabeza.

"Les acabo de decir que no peleen ahora, ya tendrán su momento para arreglar sus asuntos." Les regañó Gohan. "Además compórtense, recuerden que tenemos visitas." Siguió regañando.

Kefla y Gine vieron cómo las visitas las miraban. Ambas voltearon una a la otra con una sonrisa maligna. "Oigan, les contaré el secreto más grande de Gohan." Les dijo Gine para confusión de todos.

"No debiste detener nuestra pelea." Le dijo Kefla asustando a Gohan.

"Gohan" -

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

* * *

**Repuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Es burla de amistad no de malicia, haha, que bueno que te haya divertido.**

**Guest: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, lo de Mitsuki y Krilin se me ocurrió de repente, ya que en el Fic se quedó sin 18, al menos darle otra pareja, gracias por la buena calificación xD.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	11. Son mis amigas

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 10: Son mis amigas.**

Todos se encontraban en la casa de Goku luego del nacimiento del pequeño dragón. "Suma rápido, 153 + 291 + 64 + 98 + 133." Le dijo Kendo a Gohan.

"739." Respondió Gohan.

"¿En serio? Ni un segundo te tomó sumar la cantidad." Dijo Kendo sorprendida.

"¿La raíz cuadrada de 739?" Preguntó Momo.

"27.18." Respondió Gohan.

Momo y Kendo sacaron sus teléfonos haciendo las operaciones. "Son correctos, Gine no mentía cuando dijo que eras muy listo." Le decía Momo.

"Jaja, no es nada del otro mundo, además me la pusieron fácil." Les dijo Gohan, cuando vieron que Gine y Kefla comenzaron a pelear y Gohan fue a detenerlas.

"Y tampoco mentían con lo de Gohan siendo más fuerte." Decía Kendo mientras Momo asentía.

Kefla y Gine vieron cómo las visitas las miraban. Ambas voltearon una a la otra con una sonrisa maligna. "Oigan, les contaré el secreto más grande de Gohan." Les dijo Gine para confusión de todos.

"No debiste detener nuestra pelea." Le dijo Kefla asustando a Gohan.

"Gohan" - Gohan le tapó la boca a Gine.

"Gohan" - Gohan le tapó la boca a Kefla.

Ambas mordieron a Gohan haciéndolo gritar de dolor y se soplara a las manos.

"Gohan" - "¡AAAaaahhh!" Gritó para que no las escucharan.

"Gohan" - "¡AAAaaahhh!" Gritó para que no las escucharan.

"¡Cállate!" Dijeron las dos golpeando a Gohan en el rostro.

"Gohan usa calzones de osito." Dijo Lazuli y las presentes se quedaron estupefactas. "Con ese secreto basta ¿No creen?" Les dijo, ambas se vieron y asintieron.

"Gracias, creo." Le dijo Gohan a lo que Lazuli sólo lo llevó con ella a la mesa, la comida estaba lista.

Algunos ayudaban a traer la comida, los que no sabían se quedaron un poco estupefactos a ver lo que Kendo podía hacer con sus manos, ya que ella las usó para llevar más platos.

"Vaya, parece que conociste a alguien útil." Le dijo Kefla a Gine. "Oye, en casa no hay nadie que me lleve la comida así de rápido, ¿te interesa un trabajo de mesera?" Le propuso a Kendo.

Kendo la vio. "No gracias, seré un Héroe, ya que me gustan más para golpear tipos malos." Le respondió sonriendo.

"Oooh, me agrada tu amiga de las manos." Le dijo Kefla a Gine.

Las amigas de Gine y Midoriya estaban un poco sorprendidos por ver la rivalidad y amistad entre ellas, pero, a la hora de comer, se quedaron estupefactas al ver la cantidad que los Saiyajin comían, ver a Gine, Goten y Goku, fue una cosa, pero ahora tenían enfrente a seis Saiyajin comiendo en la misma mesa.

"Ver a Gine comiendo todos los días, creí que ya había visto todo." Dijo Kyoka estupefacta.

"Creo que tienen el mismo Kosei, o al menos uno similar." Opinó Uraraka.

"Al parecer así es. Además, hace un momento vimos cómo Kefla y Gine pelearon a la par." Comentó Tsuyu.

"Oye." Le habló Kefla. "No fue a la par, yo soy más fuerte." Le dijo un poco amenazante.

"A mí me pareció que fue a la par, además Gohan parece ser más fuerte que ambas." Dijo Tsuyu sin inmutarse a la amenaza de Kefla.

"Tienes agallas para hablarme así, rana." Dijo Kefla sonriendo pero con hostilidad.

"Es algo que no puedo evitar, siempre digo lo que pienso." Respondió Tsuyu indiferente.

Kefla la observó y sonrió. "Me agradas, rana. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó pero ni siquiera esperó. "Sabes, no importa, te llamaré Froppy." Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

"Oye, no puedes hacer eso, es una falta de educación ponerle apodos a las personas." Le recriminó Momo.

"No me digas, déjame adivinar, vienes de familia rica que ve cualquier cosa como un acto vulgar." Le dijo Kefla burlona.

"Sí, pero, siempre he creído que los modales son importantes, eso incluye hablar de forma educada a las personas." Le decía Momo a Kefla.

"Yao-Momo." Le interrumpió Tsuyu. "Gracias, pero a decir verdad, Froppy me gusta, de hecho, es el alias que había decidido usar como héroe desde que era niña, así que está bien." Dijo dejando a todos ahí un poco sorprendidos.

Kefla las observó. "Gine, ¿Por qué hablan tanto de esa mierda de ser héroes?" Preguntó.

Gine se atragantó y comenzó a ahogarse haciendo que todos ahí se asustaran comenzando a auxiliarla, hasta que lograron hacer que volviera a respirar, sus amigas la regañaban por atragantarse mientras Kefla se reía de ella sin parar, que por reírse tanto ahora Kefla se atragantaba, auxiliándola a ella ahora. Por el escándalo la pregunta se olvidó y volvieron a cenar, hasta que terminaron y decidieron retirarse.

"Hermana, una carrera de aquí a casa, el que pierda cumplirá un capricho del otro." Le retó Trunks a Kefla.

Kefla sonrió. "Bien, prepárate para ser mi esclavo personal." Respondió arrogante. "Gine, un día de éstos arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo, asegúrate de estar preparada." Retó Kefla a lo que Gine sólo sonrió desafiante.

"Bien, 1, 2,..." Decía Trunks preparándose.

"Procura que sea la siguiente semana, de lo contrario ella estará ocupada con la escuela." Le dijo Gohan mientras rápidamente Gine le tapó la boca confundiendo a Kefla y sus amigas.

"3." Dijo Trunks saliendo a toda prisa dejando sorprendidas a las chicas y a Midoriya por la velocidad.

Pero Kefla estaba perpleja con otra cosa que ni atención puso a Trunks "¿Escuela? ¿Vas a la escuela?" Preguntó estupefacta. "Espera, espera, toda esa mierda del héroe, ¿Vas a esas escuelas? ¿Ahí las conociste a ellas?... Jajaja." De repente comenzó a reír exageradamente molestando por completo a Gine.

"¿No tienes algo mejor qué hacer?" Dijo Gine molesta.

"Jajaja, no, ahora mismo la prioridad es reírme de ti, jajajaja." Seguía riendo Kefla molestando más a Gine.

"Sí, sigue riendo y acabarás siendo su esclava." Le respondió Gine molesta pero seria.

"Jajaj ... Ah... ¡Espera! ¡Aún no he terminado de burlarme de Gine!" Gritó Kefla volando en un estallido sónico dejando más sorprendidas a los espectadores.

"Que velocidad." Decía Midoriya impactado mientras las que escucharon asintieron.

En eso, se vio cómo Gine tomó a Gohan del cuello de su ropa y lo acercó a su cara. "¡¿Por qué rayos le dijiste?!" Gritó muy molesta Gine.

"Secreto por secreto." Dijo Gohan un poco burlón pero vio cómo su hermana se enfureció más. "Perdón, se me salió." Respondió Gohan nervioso.

"¡Nada de se me salió, tarado! ¡¿Es que no puedes mantenerte callado con esas cosas, idiota?!" Seguía gritando Gine enojada.

"Gine, no lo regañes, no tiene nada de malo." Le decía Goku tratando de calmar a su hija que sólo lo soltó cruzándose de brazos mientras sus amigas reían nerviosas.

Gine refunfuñaba. "Como sea, ya que terminamos creo que es hora de volver." Dijo Gine mientras asentían.

"Procura no meterte en problemas ¿De acuerdo?" Le dijo Nana sonriendo a lo que Gine asintió.

"Izuku, paso por ti mañana." Le dijo Goku y Midoriya asintió.

Gine procedió a retirarse, llevándose a todos con la tele-transportación. Fue dejando de una en una en sus casas, cuyas familias se asustaban cuando Gine aparecía entre ellos, pero sin duda confirmando lo de sentir y diferenciar la presencias de las personas, mientras algunos alegaban que la tele-transportación era algo genial.

**Casa de Gine.**

Al final, Gine apareció en su casa con Momo. "No conozco la presencia de tus padres y ya que la familia tiene una energía similar, podría buscarlos pero encontraría a toda tú familia sin diferenciar quién es quién, o puedo buscar a tu chofer." Le comentó Gine a Momo.

Momo sólo se mostró un poco angustiada. "Hoy es día de descanso del chofer que conoces, sería un poco vergonzoso aparecer en su casa." Le respondió.

"Entonces llama a tu otro chofer y entra mientras esperas." Invitó Gine y Momo asintió, después de llamar, entrando y quedando las dos sentadas en la sala.

Aunque ambas estaban calladas. "Realmente, fue algo inolvidable." Comenzó a hablar Momo. "Si te soy honesta, nunca creí que dijeras la verdad con lo de los dinosaurios y dragones." Bromeó un poco.

"Yo nunca miento, Momo, guardo secretos y oculto lo que no quiero revelar, como todos, pero no soy una mentirosa." Le respondió Gine.

Momo se sintió un poco mal. "Perdón, no quise decir eso." Se disculpó pero Gine solo sonrió.

"Descuida." Le respondió Gine.

Un silencio se creó de nuevo pero sólo por unos segundos. "Sabes. Tienes una familia maravillosa." Le comentó Momo, pero en vez de responder, Gine la observó, se notaba que Momo quería hablar. "Te seré sincera, cuando te conocí, creí que eras alguien solitaria, siempre recibí clases particulares, así que, no tenía muchos amigos, sólo las personas que mis padres conocían y me hablaban para quedar bien con ellos, creí entenderte, sobre todo, cuando dijiste que no fuiste a una escuela, pero veo que me equivoqué." Decía Momo.

Gine sólo la observó. "Momo." Le habló. "Los amigos se cuentan con los dedos de la mano, y te sobran dedos, a la familia no siempre la une la sangre." Le dijo dejándola confundida. Pero vio cómo Gine se levantó de su asiento y caminó a ella poniendo su mano en su hombro. "La razón por la que les mostré el nacimiento del hijo de mi amigo dragón, es porque las considero mis amigas." Le dijo dejándola sin palabras. "Excepto el enano, ese tipo se coló." Bromeó.

Momo sonrió y pareció salir una lágrima que se limpió. "Gracias." Fue lo que dijo mientras unas luces se vieron fuera de la casa y se escuchó un claxon. "Llegó, Gine, nos vemos después." Se despidió.

Desde la puerta, Gine vio que el chofer abría la puerta del auto mientras Momo caminaba al auto. "Espera." Le dijo Gine notándose seria caminando a ella. "¿Recuerdas que te dije que puedo saber quién es malo y quién no?" Le preguntó en susurro y Momo asintió. "¿Qué tan bien conoces a tu chofer?" Pregunta que dejó a Momo confundida y desconcertada.

Momo observó y notó algo raro en el chofer. "¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está el chofer de turno?" Preguntó al no reconocer al chofer.

El chofer dio una reverencia. "Lo siento, esperaba que no se diera cuenta, soy amigo de él, se embriagó y lo estoy cubriendo." Respondió el chofer.

Momo se puso un poco seria. "¿Quién eres? El Sr. Gray es alérgico al alcohol." Reclamó Momo seria a lo que Gine caminó a su lado.

El chofer se puso recto y miró a ambas. "Plan B." Dijo mientras algunos las rodearon. "Pudo hacerse de una manera no violenta, y eso que nos tomamos la molestia de darle vacaciones permanentes a tu chofer, vendrás con nosotros y si tus padres quieren tenerte de vuelta tendrán que pagar." Dijo maliciosamente mientras se daban cuenta que era un secuestro y Momo quedando atónita ante lo ocurrido a su chofer.

Momo sacó una barra de acero de su cuerpo dándose cuenta que pondría resistencia y el chofer suspiró. "M. ¿Qué hacemos con la mocosa?" Preguntó uno de los secuestradores.

El chofer sólo estaba serio. "No dañen a la chica Yaoyorozu, pero con la otra no importa si la matan, es más, pueden traerla también, la venderemos." Le respondió a lo que sonrieron.

La barra de acero de Momo se movió sola como si fuese una soga y atrapó a Momo para sorpresa de ambas, de eso, la tierra se levantó y rodeó a Gine atrapándola. "Bien hecho, M., T., ahora a llevarlas, si esta mocosa es virgen darán una buena cantidad por ella." Dijo otro con forma de bestia que se acercaba para cargar a Momo que se retorcía intentando liberarse. "Con ésto tendremos mucho dinero para nuestro objetivo y Chisaki estará-"

Sin embargo fue atravesado por picas de metal para impacto de Momo mientras Gine seguía seria mientras las picas se retraían y el cuerpo caía al suelo dejando una moneda flotando para después regresar al chofer. (Kosei: metal, manipula el metal.) "Eres un imbécil B., no debes revelar nombres." Dijo M. siendo el que lo hizo. "T., J., llevémoslas, I. toma el cuerpo de B. y deshazte de él." Ordenó a lo que los otros asintieron.

De pronto cuando T. iba a tomar a Momo, una mano estaba sujetando al tipo por la cabeza y todos vieron que Gine tenía su mano salida del montículo que la rodeaba. "Se metieron con la chica equivocada." Le dijo Gine con un rostro amenazador que asustó a todos.

De esas palabras Momo fue rodeada por un escudo para sorpresa de los secuestradores y de pronto el montículo que rodeaba a Gine explotó, mientras los secuestradores se cubrían y eran golpeados por las rocas, al reincorporarse, vieron que Gine tenía al otro sujeto estrellado contra el suelo, inconsciente.

Al verlo, se fueron contra ella usando sus Kosei, pero todos chocaron contra el suelo de manera violenta e inconscientes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chofer estaba impactado, en un parpadeo todo sucedió y Gine estaba frente a él.

El chofer seguía sorprendido, pero nervioso habló. "Eres hábil, ¿Qué te parece repartir el botín de la recompensa por la chica Yaoyorozu?" Ofreció un trato.

Gine sonrió haciendo creer que la convenció. "Tengo el poder de un dios, ¿De qué me sirven tus estupideces?" Respondió Gine dejando atónito al chofer que sólo sintió un gran golpe en el estómago, pero sólo eso sintió y se desmayó, pero Gine no sólo le había propinado ese golpe, sino cien a gran velocidad, cayendo con todo los huesos rotos.

Gine fue con Momo y la liberó. "Gracias." Agradeció pero angustiada y asustada. "El Sr. Gray." Dijo triste por su chofer. "Llamemos a la policía." Gine le sonrió y asintió.

Momo estaba sentada mientras Gine terminaba de hacer una llamada, después se dirigió a Momo. "¿Cómo lo llevas?" Le preguntó Gine a Momo.

Momo parecía temblar un poco. "De nuevo fui salvada por ti." Dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Además, es la primera vez que veo algo así." Dijo temblando viendo el cuerpo.

Gine la observó un momento y se sentó a su lado. "No te puedo decir algo como 'ya se te pasará' o algo así, más sin embargo, debes superarlo, de una u otra forma, porque si sigues en el camino que vas, algún día lo vivirás de nuevo." Le comentó seria.

Momo se quedó pensante. "Lo sé, siempre lo supe, sólo que no creí que lo vería tan pronto." Respondió.

Gine la observó un momento. Pero antes de responder alguien llegó, Momo se puso un poco alerta pero Gine no notó que fuera alguien maligno y Momo la reconoció. "Rabbit Hero Mirko, vine por un llamado sobre villanos atacando una casa, pero veo que ya fue atendido." Comentó la revelada como Mirko. "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó.

Momo estaba un poco sorprendida y emocionada de conocer a una de las más famosas heroínas. "Intentaron secuestrarme para pedir rescate, de no ser por Gine nos habrían secuestrado." Le decía Momo.

"¿Gine?" Preguntó Mirko y Momo la señaló sorprendiendo un poco a Mirko. "¿De verdad? Vaya, tienes agallas y talento para haberte defendido de todos éstos tú sola, chica." Le dijo Mirko pero Gine estaba indiferente.

"¿Y ésta quién es?" Preguntó Gine y ambas la miraron confundidas.

"¿Cómo vas a decir eso? Rabbit Hero Mirko, es la heroína solitaria, puede hacer casi todo lo que hace un conejo, ella es muy fuerte, y hasta la fecha no ha perdido combates." Respondió Momo y Gine seguía indiferente.

"¿Y por qué va vestida de conejo? Casi creí que era como Midnight." Dijo Gine dejando a Momo un poco avergonzada, y Mirko la observó y sonrió.

"Eres bastante atrevida, chica, déjame decirte que es la primera vez que alguien me insulta comparándome con ella, ¿crees que lo pasaré por alto?" Preguntó Mirko un poco amenazante poniendo nerviosa a Momo.

"¿Crees que me importa? Ve a saltar o a reproducirte como el conejo que eres." Le dijo Gine indiferente y Mirko se enojó manteniendo una sonrisa algo maníaca, poniendo a Momo nerviosa.

Comenzaron a llegar patrullas rodeando la casa mientras algunos policías y detectives llegaban con ellas, Naomasa y Krilin se acercaban a ellas, notando que había tensión entre Gine y Mirko, ya que no se apartaban sus miradas, Krillin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que conocía bien a Gine, interrumpiendo y comenzaron a hacerles las preguntas sobre lo sucedido.

"No me imaginé que la Liga de Villanos fuese a atacar a los estudiantes también, sin duda el plan de los dormitorios es la mejor opción." Decía Naomasa preocupado.

"No fueron ellos." Le respondió Gine. "Vinieron con intenciones de secuestrar a Momo por ser adinerada, ese tipo lo dijo y lo mataron sus compañeros por hablar de más, se hablaban con iniciales, ese de ahí se decía M. controla el metal, y ese de ahí T. controla la Tierra, el muerto con forma de Bestia era B." Explicó.

Naomasa y Krilin escribían el testimonio. "Parece que se hablaban con la inicial de su Kosei. ¿Algo más? Cualquier detalle será de suma importancia para la investigación." Comentaba Krilin.

Se quedaron pensantes un momento. "Ah, es verdad, el sujeto que murió, mencionó a un tal Chisaki, por eso fue que lo asesinaron." Respondió Momo y Naomasa hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

_"No sólo la Liga de Villanos, también los grupos criminales se están movilizando, algo grande se viene." _Pensó Naomasa serio.

En eso unas personas llegaron. "Pertenecemos a la seguridad privada de la familia Yaoyorozu, nos haremos cargo de la señorita Yaoyorozu Momo." Le comentó uno de ellos mientras Momo asentía.

"Comprendo, ya que ustedes son de U.A. y por el resiente acontecimiento se les pedirá discreción, también se les brindara ayuda psicológica. Son, una patrulla se quedará vigilando la casa para que te sientas segura." Le dijo Naomasa a Gine.

"No necesito que cuiden de mí, al final acabaré cuidándolos yo a ellos, que se vayan a su casa." Negó Gine para sorpresa de los presentes.

Momo se molestó un poco. "Gine, no estoy de acuerdo en que te quedes sola, está bien que eres fuerte, pero aun así no puedes estar negando la ayuda que se te brinda." Regañó un poco molesta.

"Actúas como mi madre." Le respondió Gine.

"Gine, sé lo capaz que eres, pero es el protocolo." Le dijo Krilin.

"Ya les dije que no es necesario, ahora pueden irse a casa, ya vieron muchas veces que soy demasiado para estos gusanos." Dijo Gine indiferente.

"Y sigues actuando así, de acuerdo, entonces ven a mi casa." Le dijo Momo sorprendiendo Gine. "La seguridad de la casa es casi tan buena como la de la Academia, ahí estarás a salvo." Le explicó.

"Ni hablar." Respondió Gine sin pensárselo. "Existen sólo cuatro personas los que pueden hacerme frente y todos son mis amigos, nadie es rival para mí, ve con tus guardaespaldas y ve a casa, yo no necesito que me estén cuidando, y tú, llévate a tus oficiales si ya terminaron." Ordenó Gine entrando a su casa.

"Vaya, primero su osadía y ahora su arrogancia... Esta chica me agrada." Dijo Mirko sonriendo.

Los presentes se quedaron estupefactos a su actuar. "Bueno, de igual manera una patrulla se quedará vigilando la casa, no te preocupes." Le dijo Naomasa a Momo con ésta asintiendo disgustada.

"Sabes, Gine es muy capaz de cuidarse sola, lo sé, la conozco desde niña, tal vez no lo muestre, pero estoy seguro que valora mucho tu amistad." Le comentó Krilin dejándola sin palabras.

"Rabbit Hero Mirko." Le habló Naomasa. "Debe saber que no podemos decir que fueron estudiantes los que se defendieron e hirieron a los villanos, eso sin licencia es un crimen, sé que no es su estilo, pero para proteger a las estudiantes, y ya que algunos la vieron en esta escena, ¿Le importaría?" Preguntó serio.

Mirko lo miró un momento, y suspiró. "De acuerdo, pero me debes una." Le respondió Mirko un poco disgustada por tomar crédito de algo que ella no hizo.

**Al día siguiente.**

En la casa de Midoriya, éste estaba en la puerta junto a Goku que pasó por él, con su madre agradeciendo por la amabilidad de Goku por ayudarlo, y después ambos desapareciendo, apareciendo por fuera de la casa de Goku donde también estaba Nana con su traje de héroe y Midoriya se le quedó observando.

Nana notó la mirada. "¿Qué sucede? Niño. Soy mujer casada además de que seré tu maestra." Le dijo Nana poniendo muy nervioso a Midoriya.

Midoriya se exaltó de más. "Le juro que no es nada de eso, sólo no pensé que usted fuese un héroe, es todo, no quise faltarle el respeto a ninguno de los dos y menos por la amabilidad que me han mostrado al ayudarme-" Decía Midoriya sin parar mientras Goku y Nana se le quedaban viendo hasta que Nana le tapó la boca.

"Hablas demasiado, fue sólo una broma." Le dijo Nana un poco fastidiada.

Midoriya sólo asintió y Nana dejó de taparle la boca. "Disculpe, es sólo que Son me contó que usted es amiga de All Might y que le enseñó a controlar su poder." Le dijo Midoriya y Nana lo observó un momento y le sonrió.

"Es porque es -" - "Soy amiga de él, sí, y en sí no soy un héroe, al menos ya no." Goku le iba a decir pero Nana se adelantó, dejando a Midoriya impactado. "Pero eso lo dejaremos como secreto." Le dijo.

Goku supo que las palabras eran para él y asintió. "Bien, primero quiero ver qué tanto dominas del One For All." Le comentó Nana y Midoriya asintió pero después hizo un gesto de demasiada sorpresa.

"¡¿Lo saben?!" Preguntó Midoriya sorprendido.

Nana se le quedó viendo y sonrió. "Por supuesto, dime ¿sabes quién fue Shimura Nana?" Preguntó dejando a Midoriya pensante pero negando. "Era mi madre. ¿Quién crees que fue el antecesor a All Might?" Preguntó dejando confundido a Midoriya pero después quedó sumamente impactado y tartamudeando.

"Bueno, por lo que Toshi me dijo, se te entrenó por 10 meses, pero aun así tu cuerpo no estaba del todo listo ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó Goku y Midoriya asintió. "Entiendo, conozco algunos ejercicios que te ayudarán a mejorar, son muy extremos, pero te servirán, ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentar el reto? Izuku." Le dijo Goku un poco serio.

Midoriya se quedó un momento pensante, un poco nervioso, recordando que Gine se refirió al entrenamiento como infierno, pero respiró. "Claro, le prometí a mi madre que no haría que se preocupara." Respondió Midoriya determinado.

"Ahora, muéstrame cuánto puedes dominar sin lastimarte." Pidió Nana.

Midoriya hizo un Smash que causó un camino de destrucción, pero aun así se notó que su brazo se le quedó entumecido. "Mi brazo se queda entumecido, pero no lo siento dañado." Explicó Midoriya sujetando su brazo.

Nana y Goku lo vieron un momento. "Y seguirá así si no dejas que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a tu poder." Le dijo Goku confundiendo a Midoriya.

"Lo que Goku quiere decir, es que el poder lo sueltas todo de golpe, cuando podrías usarlo en todo tu cuerpo, al menos un porcentaje de todo el poder y así dejar que tu cuerpo se acostumbre poco a poco al máximo potencial." Le explicó Nana, mientras Midoriya recordaba que Gine le comentó algo similar.

"Aunque tu golpe es un desperdicio de energía." Le comentó Goku confundiendo a Midoriya. "Verás, cuando das un golpe, expulsas toda tu energía, debilitándote en el acto, lo que haces es ésto." Dijo dando un golpe causando una ráfaga de aire destruyendo todo dejando a Midoriya estupefacto. "Eso hace que tu energía se gaste rápido, pero si logras controlarlo bien, puedes dar un golpe igual de fuerte sin desgaste de energía." Lo dijo dando un golpe a una roca, destruyendo sólo la roca.

"Bueno, siempre creí que la destrucción se creaba por la corriente de aire a presión que generaba la potencia del golpe." Le dijo Midoriya.

"Una cosa es el desgaste." Dijo Nana dando un golpe que causó destrucción descontrolada. "Y otra un ataque como tú dices de presión." Dijo dando otro golpe que causó destrucción, pero ésta parecía controlada.

"Sorprendente." Fue lo único que pudo decir Midoriya.

"Toshinori me mostró el video de lo sucedido." Le dijo Nana. "¿Viste cómo cada vez que Nomu y All Might golpeaban causaban destrucción? Pero, cuando Gine golpeaba, no pasaba nada, pero los golpes dañaban a Nomu, es porque ella sabe controlar su poder para concentrarlo en un golpe eficaz y sin desgaste de energía." Le explicó Nana dejando a Midoriya sin palabras y dándose cuenta que así fue.

"Es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo, incluso con el monstruo verde, recuerdo que a pesar de que Son usó ese extraño poder rojo, no se miraba destrucción, simplemente golpeaba a esa cosa, aunque sí se sentían temblores por los impactos." Recordaba Midoriya.

Ambos lo observaron y sonrieron al ver que aprendía rápido. "La razón por la que te explicamos ésto desde el principio, es porque el poder del One For All no es ilimitado, ¿Entiendes?" Le dijo Nana seria y Midoriya asintió.

"Lo entiendo, de hecho, fue lo primero que aprendí, ya que vi a All Might perder su transformación por el desgaste que sufría." Comentó Midoriya a lo que asintieron.

"Dame un momento." Le dijo Goku entrando a su casa para después salir con algunas ropas. "Ponte estas ropas, las usé yo para entrenar cuando era más joven, creo que te quedarán." Le dijo dándole la ropa pero en cuanto estuvieron en los brazos de Midoriya, éste cayó al suelo. "Son muy pesadas, si quieres poder moverte, deberás usar tu poder en todo tu cuerpo para que se acostumbre a tu poder." Le explicó Goku dejando a Midoriya con un rostro de miedo.

Nana notó eso. "Espera, primero debemos acostumbrar un poco más su cuerpo sin su uso, podría explotar si no lo controla." Le dijo Nana a Goku asustando más a Midoriya y Goku notó eso. "Midoriya." Le llamó Nana. "Necesitas cambiar tu actitud." Le dijo confundiéndolo.

"Eres muy nervioso y te asustas con facilidad, debes trabajar en eso." Le comentó Goku haciendo que Midoriya abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Sabes por qué All Might siempre sonríe?" Preguntó Nana haciendo que Midoriya recordara eso de su héroe favorito. "Debes tener ésto en mente, cuando salvas a una persona, esa persona ha pasado por una situación traumática, si lo salvas con esa actitud nerviosa y asustadiza lo empeorarás, por eso es que debes sonreír, como diciendo 'estoy bien' para que puedan confiar en ti y en que todo estará bien, ¿Entiendes? Porque las personas que pueden sonreír, son las más fuertes." Le dijo Nana dando una gran sonrisa dejando a Midoriya impactado y sin palabras.

**Mansión de Momo.**

Momo se encontraba en la sala atendiendo una video llamada de sus padres. _"Al menos estás a salvo, pero, lo sabía, Momo, debes de elegir mejor a tu amistades, no sabemos si ella era parte de los secuestradores." _Le decía su madre seria.

"¿De qué hablas? Gine fue la que me defendió, de no ser por ella habrían logrado secuestrarme." Recriminó Momo.

"_Momo._" Habló su padre. _"Muchas veces los secuestradores tienen personas que se ganan la confianza de sus víctimas para después actuar, ¿Por qué otra razón ella no aceptaría la ayuda de la policía? Y es imposible que ella sola hubiese podido contra esos villanos. Es más que obvio que está con ellos." _Le comentó su padre.

Momo se puso de pie. "Ella no necesita dinero, es familia de Bulma Brief, y ella es incluso más fuerte que All Might." Les dijo molesta sorprendiéndolos por esos datos. "Además, es mi amiga, no dejaré de hablar con ella porque ustedes me lo ordenan." Y cortó la llamada quedándose pensante.

Mientras sus padres se quedaron serios. "Quizá sea cierto y sólo estemos exagerando, además, ser familia de los Brief." Le comentó la madre de Momo al padre y lo dejó pensante.

"No me fío de esa chiquilla, tengo el presentimiento que la usa para sacarle dinero, tampoco me trago que sea familiar de los Brief, lo dice para que la dejemos en paz, ya antes lo ha hecho." Le dijo serio pero sacando su celular confundiendo a su mujer.

**Con Gine.**

Gine se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad entrenando, cuando el timbre de la casa se escuchó y apagó la máquina de gravedad yendo a la puerta, pero quedando confundida al sentir Ki conocidos, al abrir la puerta, estaban sus amigas. "¿Se les olvidó algo?" Preguntó Gine confundida.

Las chicas sin responder comenzaron a examinarla dejándola confundida. "No, no parece que tenga heridas." Dijo Mina y todas dieron un suspiro de alivio.

"Vimos en las noticias lo sucedido y venimos de inmediato." Le comentó Toru.

"Pero vaya, que no dejas de sorprender, en las noticias dijeron que la policía frustró el secuestro, pero fuiste tú, ¿Verdad?" Le dijo Kyoka sabiendo Gine a qué se referían.

"Ah, era eso." Dijo Gine indiferente. "Ya les había dicho que no tienen de qué preocuparse, es más, mejor vayan a ver a Momo, una visita de ustedes la animará." Les dijo como si nada.

"Pasé por ahí primero." Le respondió Tsuyu. "Aumentaron la seguridad y no dejan pasar a nadie, sólo pudimos enviarle un mensaje de ánimo." Comentó.

Gine sólo se quedó pensante. "Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías? Esa ropa deportiva la tienes sudada, a pesar de que dijiste que tú no sudabas." Le dijo Uraraka.

Notando todas que era verdad. "Estaba entrenando." Respondió Gine.

"¿Entrenando?" Preguntaron todas.

"Pues claro, siempre entreno, ya les había mencionado que mi vida son las peleas, así que entreno de manera extrema." Les explicó Gine sorprendiéndolas. "Por cierto, ya que estás aquí, Ochako, ven." Dijo caminando a la sala mientras la seguían y levantaba una caja de la mesa de centro dándosela a Uraraka.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Uraraka confundida.

"Esta mañana hablé con la madre de Kefla, es por el teléfono que rompió." Le respondió Gine para sorpresa de todas.

"¿Qué? Bueno, realmente no era mi intención cobrárselo, podría ir y comprar otro." Respondió Uraraka avergonzada.

"Sólo acéptalo y ya." Le dijo Gine y Uraraka lo vio un momento y lo tomó.

"De acuerdo, veámoslo." Dijo Uraraka sonriendo. Pero quedando impactadas al verlo. "Éste es, el DragonZSmart, es uno de los teléfonos más caros y tecnológicos que existen." Dijo Uraraka impactada. "No puedo aceptarlo-"

"Sí, sí puedes." La interrumpió Gine fastidiada. "El teléfono lo desarrolló Capsule Corp. así que Bulma dijo que no había problema, es un regalo de disculpa por lo que hizo Kefla, acéptalo." Le dijo dejándola sin palabras.

"¿Bulma Brief? ¿La mujer rica? ¿Es la madre de Kefla?" Preguntó Kendo.

"Es su madrastra, para ser más específicos, sólo no se lo digan en la cara o no podré evitar que Kefla las mate." Le respondió Gine poniéndolas nerviosas. "Como sea, es tuyo." Le dijo dejándola sin palabras.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué el tuyo no es igual?" Le comentó Kyoka y Gine asintió.

"Espero ver a Kefla para que rompa el mío." Bromeó Mina haciendo reír a las chicas.

"Ya que están aquí, ¿Quieren comer algo o quieren ir con Momo?" Preguntó Gine confundiéndolas.

"Nos gustaría ir con Yao-Momo, pero, su seguridad..." Respondió Toru.

"Ese no es problema para mí, aparecemos frente a ella y ya." Les dijo Gine, las chicas asintieron. "Sólo denme un momento, tomaré una ducha." Les dijo.

Las chicas se quedaron esperando. "¿Quieren explorar la casa y descubrir algún posible oscuro secreto de Gine?" Les preguntó Mina malévola.

"Quieta, no podemos hacer eso. Es abuso de confianza hacia nuestra amiga." La regañó Kendo y asintieron.

"¿Y Hagakure?" Preguntó Tsuyu y se dieron cuenta que Toru no estaba, comenzando a buscarla.

Hasta que la encontraron tratando de ver por una ventanilla de una puerta. "¿Qué les dije?" Kendo le llamó la atención, asustándola un poco.

"No espiaba, trataba de encontrar otro baño y me topé con esta puerta." Se excusó Toru.

"¿Y qué hay?" Preguntó Uraraka tratando de ver.

"Oscuros secretos." Dijo Mina tratando de ver con Uraraka y Toru.

Las tres fueron sujetadas por un par de grandes manos. "Andando." Les dijo Kendo alejándose de ahí hasta que Gine salió.

"Ya está, vámonos..." Gine vio a Toru Uraraka y Mina nerviosas, las miró sospechosa mientras éstas silbaban. "Da igual, vámonos." Y tocaron a Gine y desaparecieron.

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Bueno, tuvieron su media-venganza, jaja. Por el momento aun no van a pelear, lo harán en otro momento más interesante.**

**Guest: Bueno, la otra Gine ya es mayor y más madura, la de Dos Saiyajin en un Mundo Mágico tiene 19 años, esta Gine tiene 15, si leíste la primera temporada,**** la Gine d****e 11 años era inmadura y burlona que fue creciendo y madurando al lado de Wendy, lo que hago con la actitud de esta Gine, es hacer como una Gine aun madurando.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	12. La torre de Karin

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 11: La torre de Karin.**

**Casa de Momo.**

Gine y las demás aparecieron al lado de Momo que estaba en el comedor comiendo sola y se exaltó un poco por verlas aparecer. "Casi me hacen escupir la comida." Les dijo Momo limpiándose la boca.

"¿Así les agradeces que se preocuparan por ti?" Le dijo Gine y Momo sonrió y negó.

"No, realmente lo aprecio, sólo me sorprendió que aparecieran así." Sonrió Momo. "Gracias por venir." Les dijo y le sonrieron, en eso, algunas alarmas se escucharon y en nada el comedor se llenó de guardias. "Son amigas." Les dijo Momo.

"¿Cómo fue que entraron?" Preguntó un guardia desconcertado.

"Por la puerta." Le respondió Gine burlona molestando a los guardias.

"No importa, ellas se quedarán." Les dijo Momo y los guardias asintieron.

"De acuerdo, usted manda, pero, señorita, esa chica, su padre ordenó negarle la entrada a como diera lugar, aun sobre lo que usted ordene." Le dijo un guardia señalando a Gine para sorpresas de todas.

"Pues yo digo que se queda." Dijo Momo enojada.

"Señorita, lo lamento, pero son ordenes absolutas de su padre, inclusive declinando la autoridad que usted tiene sobre nosotros." Le dijo otro guardia.

Momo iba a alegar, pero Gine interrumpió. "Momo. Está bien, tengo cosas qué hacer, sólo vine a traerlas, interrumpieron mi entrenamiento, no estaré en casa así que nos vemos en una semana, te quedas con tu familia." Les dijo.

"Espera, Gine." Kendo tocó a Gine, desapareciendo confundiendo a las chicas pero haciendo que Momo abriera los ojos.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Preguntó Uraraka confundida.

"A que los amigos son como familia, supongo." Respondió Tsuyu mientras Momo sonreía.

"¿Para qué creen que Kendo se haya ido con ella?" Preguntó Kyoka confundiendo a las demás.

"¡¿Nos irá a delatar?!" Preguntó Mina asustada, confundiendo a Momo.

**En otro lugar.**

En un lugar elegante, estaban algunas personas viendo el noticiero, donde hablaban de cómo la policía frustró un intento de secuestro a la hija de la familia Yaoyorozu, mientras uno que parecía traer un respirador con forma de pico de ave miraba serio.

"¿Cómo pudieron simples policías vencerlos?" Preguntaba un sujeto que contaba dinero, Mimic.

"No fueron los policías, obviamente fue un héroe." Respondió el tipo con pico de ave, Chisaki Kai, Overhaul.

"Si no lo están mencionando, es probable que fuera uno de esos héroes que pasan desapercibidos, como Great Saiyaman o The Hauler." Comentó otro sujeto con mascara de pico de ave, Chronostasis.

"¿Qué no era Crawler?" Preguntó Mimic.

"Fue Mirko." Interrumpió uno al ver que la mencionaron al final. "Ninguno de ellos es un soplón, así que no me preocuparía de que nos delataran, salvo Beast pero..." Dijo otro de ellos, Shin Nenemoto, viendo que mencionaron un fallecido.

Chisaki se molestó un poco. "Ésto me irrita, con ese dinero pudimos haber avanzado en nuestros planes, pero supongo que todo pasa por una razón, ya llegará nuestro tiempo." Dijo Chisaki. "Por el momento necesitaremos reunir aliados fuertes, pero confiables." Comentó.

Uno de los que estaba con ellos, Kendo Rappa, estaba pensante. "Entre los peleadores de las luchas callejeras de donde vengo, había una chica que ni yo pude vencer, quizá la pueda convencer de darnos una mano." Comentó.

"¿Es confiable?" Preguntó Mimic.

Rappa se quedó pensativo. "Confiable es una palabra muy fuerte, más bien yo diría que si le pagas la suma que pide, ella estará de tu lado, pero es fiel, aun si alguien le ofrece más, seguirá con el primero que le pagó." Respondió.

"Entonces no, no confío en mercenarios." Comentó Chisaki.

**Con Goku.**

Midoriya como podía intentaba caminar mientras Goku lo observaba junto a Nana, cuando Gine apareció entre ambos. "Hola hija, y... Te llamas Itsuka ¿Verdad?." Dijo Goku feliz de verlas y Gine devolvió el saludo.

Pero en ese momento fue que Gine se dio cuenta. "¿Cómo?" - "Quería hablar contigo y te toqué, y pues acabé viniendo contigo." Se explicó Kendo.

Gine frunció el ceño. "No vuelvas a hacerlo." Le regañó confundiéndola. "Si en las milésimas de segundo que tardo en viajar de un lugar a otro, te sueltas, quedarás atrapada para la eternidad entre el espacio-tiempo." Le dijo dejando a Kendo sumamente impactada y asustada.

"Jaja, sí, cuando enseñaba a Gine a hacer la tele-transportación quedó atrapada en una dimensión, llamada la dimensión de la oca." Dijo Goku divertido dejando a Kendo más asustada.

"No te rías... Ese lugar era horrible. Gracias a que alguien con mayor maestría en la tele-transportación me ayudó, pude salir de ahí." Le explicó Gine seria.

"Espera, ¿y nos has tele-transportado sin decirnos?" Preguntó Kendo confundida.

"Si sé que vienen conmigo puedo asegurar que no les pase nada." Respondió Gine.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía." Se disculpó Kendo un poco asustada

"Mientras lo entiendas." Dijo Gine y vio a Midoriya. "A penas y puede moverse con esa ropa tan ligera." Dijo Gine al verlo.

"Está empezando." Le respondió Nana.

Gine sólo miró indiferente. "Como sea, papá supongo que con sólo verlo te diste cuenta que el enano carece de confianza en sí mismo, además de que necesita también controlar su mente para controlar su poder." Le comentó Gine.

"Sí, pero por eso no podemos hacerlo usar su poder aun, si se descontrola podría explotar." Le respondió Goku.

"_¿Explotar?" _Se preguntó Kendo.

"Papá, si alguien llama, no estoy y no vuelvo hasta el domingo, iré con Nishi-sama a entrenar, y con suerte, veré si puede llevarme con Kus para entrenar, hasta entonces." Le dijo Gine dándole el teléfono a Nana y desapareciendo, sorprendiendo a ambos.

"Se fue, vaya que heredó tu forma de ser." Bromeó Nana haciendo reír a Goku. "Ahora, lo que dijo es verdad, necesitamos hacer que tenga más confianza en sí mismo." Dijo Nana pensante viendo a Midoriya dar un paso con esfuerzo.

Goku asintió y se quedó pensante un momento cuando algo se le ocurrió. "Entonces tenemos que hacerlo llegar a la cima." Dijo Goku confundiendo a Nana. "Por cierto, Itsuka... ¿Dónde está?" Se dieron cuenta que no estaba.

"E igual a ti, tu hija es una distraída." Bromeó Nana y Goku se dio cuenta.

**Con Gine.**

Gine apareció en el Planeta Supremo, sorprendiendo y alegrando a Nishi de verla. "Gine, hola. No te veía desde lo de Majin Boo ¿Todo bien en la escuela?" Preguntó.

Gine puso una cara de fastidio. "No debería de sorprenderme que lo sepa." Dijo para después dar un suspiro. "Pero bueno, escuché que el Sr. Vegeta entrena con Kus, ¿Puedes llevarme?" Preguntó para sorpresa de Nishi.

"Bueno, sé cómo llegar, pero que acepte entrenarte será elección de ella y de Jerez-sama." Le respondió Nishi dejando a Gine pensante.

Después de unos segundos de pensar Gine asintió. "Seguro, se me ocurre una forma de convencerla." Le dijo Gine.

"De acuerdo, ¿pero qué hay de ella?" Preguntó Nishi y Gine volteó quedando estupefacta.

Mientras una confundida Kendo estaba detrás de ella. "¡¿Qué te acabo de decir?!" Regañó Gine.

"Pues como vi que ibas a desaparecer, supuse que me ibas a llevar a casa o al menos a la ciudad... Espera ¿Ibas a dejarme ahí?" Decía Kendo terminando lo último confundida.

"Oh es cierto, te olvidé." Dijo Gine a lo que Kendo se quedó estupefacta y un poco molesta. "No había problema, papá podría haberte llevado." Dijo como si nada y a Kendo le dio un tic en el ojo. "Ahora que recuerdo dijiste querer hablar ¿Qué es?" Preguntó Gine.

Kendo suspiró al ver su indiferencia pero se puso seria. "Quiero saber." Dijo confundiendo a Gine.

"¿Saber qué? ¿Las tablas de multiplicar? ¿O a pelear?" Preguntó Gine dejando hasta a Nishi estupefacta. "Cualquiera de las dos, yo no puedo ayudarte, te devolveré." Le dijo.

Kendo vio que la eludía. "No Gine. Realmente quiero saber quién eres en realidad." Declaró para sorpresa de ambas. "Algunas de las personas de esa foto, estuvieron en la pelea contra Cell, incluso tu padre lleva un Dogi naranja igual al del tipo rubio que peleó con Cell, ese monstruo que apareció en el aeropuerto y en U.A., lo llamaste Cell y tú peleaste con él. Por la promesa que hicimos no mencioné nada, pero sigo intrigada por tantas cosas de ti, quiero conocerte más a fondo." Explicó y Gine se quedó seria.

Gine se le quedó viendo. "Vaya... qué difícil es lidiar con una confesión." Respondió Gine confundiendo a Kendo. "Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo, te veo sólo como amiga." Le dijo y Kendo cayó al suelo.

"¡No es nada de eso!" Gritó Kendo avergonzada. "¡Deja de hacer tus bromas! ¡Hablo en serio!" Decía aun avergonzada.

Gine la miró seria. "Por supuesto que era una broma, tonta." Le dijo y Kendo sólo suspiró. "La verdad es... Que soy un alien, o al menos la mitad." Respondió Gine seria para sorpresa de Kendo.

Kendo se molestó. "Vaya, y pensar que ahora saldrías con algo así." Dijo seria. "Llévame a casa, ya vi que no puedo conocerte más y ser una amiga más cercana para ti, al final de cuentas sólo nos ves como simples compañeras de clases a las que olvidarás cuando el ciclo escolar termine, ¿Cierto? ¿Pero sabes? Nosotras realmente te apreciamos y te consideramos una amiga." Dijo.

Gine sólo estaba seria, se acercó a Kendo, la sujetó del hombro y se tele-transportó a la Tierra, dejando a Kendo cerca su casa. "Pienso decirles, a todas, no una por una, sería un fastidio, sólo espera." Dijo Gine volviendo al planeta supremo. Kendo sólo se quedó sorprendida de sus palabras.

**Lugar desconocido.**

En otro lugar, uno que parecía ser un bello palacio, Gine y Nishi aparecieron. "Con que aquí vive Jerez-sama." Dijo Gine viendo el lugar.

"Y tienes el honor de poner un pie en mi palacio." Una voz le llamó la atención y vieron a Jerez. "¿A qué se debe tu visita?" Preguntó.

"Escuché que el Sr. Vegeta vino a entrenar, quiero entrenar." Respondió Gine dejando a Jerez un poco sorprendida.

"¿Desde cuándo mi palacio se convirtió en un Dojo?" Preguntó Jerez.

"No hay problema, entrenaré en el patio." Respondió Gine sonriendo.

Jerez frunció el ceño. "Cuida tu actitud cuando te dirijas a mi." Amenazó Jerez poniendo nerviosa a Nishi pero Gine sonrió desafiante.

"Quizá mi poder no le llegue ni a los talones, Jerez-sama, pero, por eso quiero ser más fuerte, quiero enfrentarme a usted y derrotarla." Respondió Gine seria.

"¿Es una amenaza?" Preguntó Jerez seria.

"Un desafío." Respondió Gine desafiante.

Jerez la observó un momento y después sonrió. "¿No tienes una escuela a la qué asistir?." Se burló Jerez haciendo que a Gine se le marcara una vena y Nishi riera.

"Vacaciones de una semana." Respondió Gine cruzada de brazos y volteando a otro lado.

Jerez sonrió. "Kus, Vegeta." Dijo Jerez a lo que inmediatamente Kus apareció con Vegeta mientras Gine lo vio estupefacta por algo peculiar en él. "Tienes otra estudiante y tú una compañera de entrenamiento." Dijo.

Vegeta volteó y se quedó un poco avergonzado, pues Vegeta traía un mandil puesto y vio cómo Gine lo miraba. "¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!" Preguntó Vegeta molesto.

"Turismo, sólo que desgraciadamente olvidé mi cámara." Respondió Gine sarcástica haciendo enojar más a Vegeta y éste le dio un coscorrón haciéndole derramar lágrimas a Gine.

"Vaya, esperaba a Goku." Dijo Kus.

"Papá está ocupado con algo, pero estoy segura de que vendrá." Dijo Gine sonriente. "Y bien, ¿Con qué empiezo?" Preguntó.

"Volviendo a casa." Le dijo Vegeta haciendo caer a Gine.

"Ésto se volverá más divertido." Dijo Kus bromeando viendo a ambos.

**Con Goku.**

Goku, Nana y Midoriya aparecieron en una aldea nativa dónde algunas personas saludaron amistosamente a Goku, pues era el hogar de su amigo Upa. Goku y Nana llevaron a Midoriya a una zona específica de la aldea donde estaba una gran torre de la que no se miraba la cima.

"Es muy alta." Dijo Midoriya impactado.

"Cuando era un niño de 12 años duré tres días en subirla." Dijo Goku sorprendiendo más a Midoriya. "Gine y Gohan tenían 6 años cuando la subieron, y tardaron sólo una hora, escalando, no volando." Dijo dejando a Midoriya mas impactado. "Una vez que llegues a la cima, conocerás al Maestro Karin, él te enseñará algo muy importante que te ayudará a mejorar." Comentó.

Midoriya veía la torre cuando se le cayó la boca. "¡¿Quiere que la suba?!" Preguntó Midoriya impactado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, a decir verdad, íbamos a entrenar tu cuerpo esta semana antes de darte más lecciones, pero así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Adelante." Le comentó Nana sonriendo animada haciendo que Midoriya, con sus pies temblando, viera la torre.

"¿Y qué pasa si me caigo?" Preguntó Midoriya nervioso.

"¿Y si procuras no caer?" Le respondió Nana.

"Pues vuelves a subir." Le dijo Goku.

Midoriya sólo estaba con los ojos de plato viendo a ambos y después viendo la torre. "Lo haré." Dijo Midoriya caminando a la torre.

"Suerte, y Midoriya, recuerda cómo usas el poder del Smash, la sensación, el sentimiento, One For All funciona en base a tus emociones, de esa forma, encontrarás la manera de usarlo en todo tu cuerpo." Le dijo Nana dándole una sonrisa de confianza. "Eso o explotas." Bromeó asuntando por completo a Midoriya.

Midoriya asintió y comenzó a escalar la torre mientras Nana y Goku lo observaban. Midoriya continuaba subiendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando anocheció, sorprendiéndose por eso, y que aun no miraba la cima y al voltear abajo y llevaba mucho avanzado, siguió y siguió, hasta que amaneció, volviéndose a sorprender de aun no mirar la cima y viendo hacia abajo asustándose por la altura y aun no llegaba.

Midoriya continuó subiendo. _"No puedo bajar, sería como rendirme, tengo que seguir." _Pensaba mientras subía hasta que oscureció de nuevo, sorprendiéndose de nuevo y aun no miraba la cima. "¡¿Realmente tiene cima esta torre?!" Gritó Midoriya frustrado. "_El Sr. Son una semana y Son una hora... ¿Eh? ¿Usó su poder para subir más rápido? Pero, no controlo el One For All del todo, comienza a darme hambre y sueño, si no llego pronto, acabaría desmayándome, necesito seguir..._" Pensaba Midoriya pero continuó subiendo

"Mis emociones, ciertamente cuando lo uso estoy asustado o queriendo proteger a alguien, pero mi poder explota, piensa, ¿de qué forma puedo dominar aunque sea la parte que mi cuerpo resiste?" Decía Midoriya mientras escalaba. "Si sigo con la misma idea del microwave sólo llego a la misma conclusión de siempre... ¿Microwave?... Claro, sólo he pensado como el mio que no gira, ¿pero qué pasa con los que giran? Si sólo se concentra en un lugar no se calienta toda la comida pero si gira..." Dijo deteniéndose un momento.

Midoriya se quedó un momento pensante. "_Mis emociones, el calor que concentro en un sólo golpe, enviarlo a todo mi cuerpo._" Pensaba mientras marcas rojas se notaban en todo su cuerpo. "_No te emociones de más, 5%, es lo máximo que puedo soportar."_ Dijo mientras lo rodeaban rayos azules. "Mi cuerpo está tenso, pero." Sin pensarlo más comenzó a moverse a toda prisa y a gran velocidad comenzó a escalar la torre.

Pero a los 5 segundos se detuvo y estaba jadeando. "5 segundos, pero avancé demasiado, si sigo así llegaré pronto... One For All Full Cowl." Dijo y su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de nuevo de esos rayos volviendo a subir a toda velocidad.

El acto lo continuó repitiendo varias veces hasta que se cansó de más y se dio cuenta que estaba muy cansado, de nuevo no se dio cuenta cuando amaneció quedando un poco frustrado, pero, al voltear arriba logró divisar algo, parecía la cima de la torre, alegrándose por eso se volvió a concentrar y a usar el One For All subiendo a toda velocidad hasta que llegó y entró por unos agujeros a lo que parecía ser la cima quedando recostado y jadeando.

Al calmarse un poco se levantó y miró a su alrededor viendo algunas cosas. "¿Dónde estará la persona de la que me habló el Sr. Son?" Se preguntaba Midoriya viendo tres vasijas grandes, al acercarse, vio que tenían agua y dio un suspiro de alivio. "Espero que no se molesten si tomo un poco." Dijo a punto de meter la mano, pero vio cómo el agua mostraba una imagen de Uraraka cocinando. "¡¿Uraraka?!" Dijo sorprendido.

Mientras que con Uraraka, ésta, confundida, fue a la puerta y abrió, pero no había nadie, quedando confundida. "Qué raro, creí escuchar a Deku." Dijo confundida. Pero después se quedó pensante. "Pero él no sabe dónde vivo." Pensaba en voz alta y después entró confundida a su casa.

Mientras con Midoriya, éste miraba la imagen y al intentar tocarla, el agua desapareció para su propia sorpresa, así que intrigado vio en otra vasija y se miró a él de pequeño viendo la computadora. "¿Puedo ser como él? Un héroe." Decía el Midoriya en la imagen mientras él y su madre lloraban. Midoriya estaba impactado viendo eso, que por el sentimiento intentó tocar el agua y desapareció la imagen.

Y ahora con el impacto, sin pensarlo fue a la tercera vasija, pero de ahí salió un cien pies gigante que comenzó a rodearlo asustándolo pero cuando iba a activar el One For All el cien pies desapareció dejándolo confundido. "Esos son tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro." Habló alguien, Midoriya, confundido, comenzó a caminar a una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras y al subir, vio el lugar.

Al ver, vio a un sujeto de naranja y cabello largo, llevando una katana en su cintura. "Buenos días, usted debe ser el Maestro Karin." Dijo Midoriya con respeto.

El sujeto le sonrió. "Así es, sé que has venido a entrenar, pero si no traes las revistas no te entrenaré." Le dijo confundiendo a Midoriya.

"¿Revistas?" Preguntó confundido Midoriya.

"Claro, ya sabes a cuáles me refiero." Le respondió, Midoriya se quedó confundido pero después se sonrojó al saber a qué tipo de revistas se refería.

Pero antes de decir algo, el tipo fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por el bastón... de un gato, quedando Midoriya estupefacto. "¡Ve a hacer tus tonterías a otro lado, Yajirobe!" Regañó el gato.

"Vamos, Karin, me divertía con el chico." Respondió Yajirobe molesto pero burlón.

Pero Midoriya quedó igual. "¿_El gato es el-?_" - "Sí, yo soy el Maestro Karin." Interrumpió Karin sus pensamientos sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

_"¿Me leyó-?" -_ "Sí, puedo leer la mente." Le dijo Karin dejando a Midoriya impactado.

"Mira nada más, al ser un torpe, Goku prefirió darme la tarea a mi, pero bueno, ya que Goku y Nana me caen bien, te ayudaré." Dijo Karin viendo Midoriya que no dejaba de sorprenderse.

"Sí, muchas gracias, soy-" - "Sé quién eres y por qué vienes, leí tu mente mientras estabas subiendo." Le dijo Karin dejando a Midoriya estupefacto de nuevo.

"Te advertiré que no será fácil." Le dijo Karin pero se escuchó que a Midoriya le gruñó el estómago apenándose. "Come una de éstas, te ayudará a recuperar energías y sentirás que comiste por 10 días." Le dio una Senzu Bean.

Midoriya observaba la semilla. "Perdón, yo le digo no a las drogas." Respondió Midoriya devolviendo la Senzu.

Midoriya recibió un golpe por el bastón de Karin. "¡No son drogas! Aunque bien respondido, se llaman Senzu Bean, cómela, a decir verdad ya habías comido una, All Might te dio una el día que enfrentaste a Bakugo." Le dijo y Midoriya se quedó impactado.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" Preguntó impactado Midoriya.

"¿Es necesario que repita que leí tu mente?" Preguntó Karin y Midoriya se avergonzó, vio la Senzu y la comió que para su sorpresa quedó satisfecho y con energías. "Ahora, si tienes sed." Dijo apuntando a una jarra en un pedestal. "Ahí la tienes, tómala." Le dijo y Midoriya asintió.

Pero cuando Midoriya iba a tomar la jarra recibió un golpe. "¿Por qué me pegó? Me dijo que podía tomarla." Preguntó Midoriya.

"¿Puedes?" Le dijo Karin y Midoriya entendió que debía tomarla, su entrenamiento comenzó.

"Suerte, chico, la necesitarás." Le dijo Yajirobe mientra Midoriya se lanzó por la jarra pero recibía otro golpe, para después volver a tratar, así por un buen rato.

Por más que Midoriya trataba de alcanzar al Maestro Karin, no podía quitarle la jarra, así que se le ocurrió comenzar a usar el One For All comenzando a moverse mas rápido, pero, casi cae por la orilla para su terror, alcanzando a sujetarse del barandal, después, a pesar de eso, siguió intentando quitársela, sin éxito, así, hasta llegar al sábado.

Midoriya jadeaba. "Incluso con el One For All... Lo he visto, he estudiado cada movimiento del Maestro Karin, pero, siempre fallo, su Kosei de leer mentes es complicada." Decía jadeando y frustrado.

Karin sólo lo observaba. "Je, je, je." Rió en pausas. "Leer mentes no es mi Kosei, sólo tengo la habilidad para hacerlo." Le dijo Karin para su sorpresa. "Ese es el problema contigo, piensas mucho." Le comentó dejándolo pensante.

Midoriya sacó una libreta y se puso a escribir. "Comprendo, entonces para poder quitarle la jarra, debo comenzar a no pensar antes de atacar, pero ¿Cómo? Es imposible atacar o actuar sin un plan que ayude a completar el objetivo-" - "¡Cállate!" Midoriya murmuraba mientras escribía pero Karin lo calló de un golpe con su bastón.

"Haces que me duela la cabeza." Le regañó Karin. "Préstame tus apuntes." Le dijo a lo que Midoriya se los prestó y Karin los observaba. "Todos y cada uno de los movimientos que describes aquí los has usado." Comentó para después arrojar la libreta a una de las vasijas con agua dejando a Midoriya impactado con la boca abierta.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Preguntó Midoriya impactado y triste, recordando cuando Bakugo hizo lo mismo.

"No estás siendo tú, estás imitando a otro, una cosa es sentir admiración por alguien, o hacer uso de estrategias o movimientos similares, pero aquí, sólo has estado imitando, tratando de ser ellos o como ellos, no tú mismo." Le regañó Karin sorprendiendo a Midoriya, mientras él miraba la vasija dónde cayó su libreta. "Si te molesta que me deshiciera de tu libreta entonces ve y sacala." Le dijo Karin a lo que Midoriya fue a la vasija, y al momento de apoyarse en la jarra, el agua se puso turbia, y aun así metió la mano para sacarla pero no la encontró.

"Qué raro, estoy seguro de que la vi caer aquí." Dijo Midoriya confundido.

"Y ahí está." Le respondió Karin confundiendo a Midoriya. Karin se posicionó encima de otra jarra al lado y metió su bastón mientras el agua se calmaba. "¿Lo ves? Ahí está. Pero tú intentaste tomarla de una manera brusca e hiciste que no se pudiera ver, ¿Entiendes?" Le comentó.

Midoriya se quedó viendo a Karin para después sorprenderse. "Lo mismo pasa con mis pensamientos." Expresó y Karin le asintió.

"Si bien está bien pensar antes de actuar, algunas veces pensar de más puede hacer que cosas como las dudas, el miedo o la ira nublen el juicio y no puedas ver con claridad. Te la pasas pensando ¿qué haría éste? ¿qué haría el otro? y no has pensado en ¿qué harías tú? Por eso no has logrado quitarme la jarra, por eso terminaste asustándote cuando aquella criatura torturaba a tu profesora, necesitas liberar tu mente." Respondió Karin dejando a Midoriya sorprendido y después volteó a la vasija confundiéndolo ya que ya no tenía agua, tomando su libreta.

"Lo mismo pasa cuando usas el One For All, lo mismo pasa cuando te enfrentas a un rival, y cuando hablas con ese chico gritón." La voz de Nana le llamó la atención, viendo Midoriya que estaba ahí con Goku.

"Tienes que aprender a manejar tus emociones, y comenzar a tener más confianza en ti mismo, puedes lograr muchas cosas, Izuku, supongo que te diste cuenta." Le dijo Goku.

"¿Cuenta de qué?" Preguntó confundido.

Nana dio un suspiro pero le sonrió. "No sé, tú dime." Le comentó Nana dejando a Midoriya pensante.

Cuando Midoriya abrió los ojos. "Yo, llegué a la cima de esta torre en dos días." Dijo sorprendido.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Nana.

"Mientras trataba de quitarle la jarra al Maestro Karin, seguí usando el One For All Full Cowl, y logré usarlo hasta un 10%." Dijo Midoriya emocionado. "Aunque, no he podido quitarle la jarra al Maestro." Dijo desanimado.

El Maestro Karin mostraba su rostro de sonrisa gatuna. "Aun no termina." Le dijo Karin a lo que Midoriya asintió.

"_Liberar mi mente, más confianza en mi mismo, yo puedo hacerlo._" Pensó Midoriya mientras se rodeaba de rayos viendo que Karin le sonreía al mismo tiempo que Goku y Nana lo observaban con una sonrisa.

**De noche, lugar desconocido.**

"¡Victoriosa! ¡Invicta! ¡¿Quién de ustedes tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a la Jefa?!" Decía un tipo con un micrófono mientras en el centro había un ring en jaula donde se veía una chica de pie, Kefla, y a un tipo inconsciente. "¡¿Nadie?!" Preguntaba y todos los luchadores estaban asustados.

"Bah, la verdad no importa, la próxima vez que vuelva me enfrentaré al que se haga llamar mejor peleador." Dijo Kefla sonriendo indiferente, la jaula fue removida y salió. "Continúen con sus patéticas luchas." Dijo yendo a una mesa. "La comida de siempre, ahora." Ordenó y asintieron.

"Lo bueno es que cada que vuelves puedo ganar una buena suma apostándote a ti." Le dijo un sujeto sentándose en la misma mesa que ella.

Kefla sólo sonrió. "De ser así, entonces te cobraré honorarios, hoy pagas lo que me coma." Le dijo y él sólo sonrió.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. "Jefa, alguien me llamó, al parecer un tipo de dinero quiere que alejes a alguien de su hija, nada de muertes, pero los golpes y huesos rotos están permitidos, pagará bien." Le dijo.

La comida llegó. "Giran, apaga tu cigarro, si se contamina mi comida será a ti a quien golpearé." Amenazó y Giran sonrió apagándolo. "¿Cuántos dígitos y en qué moneda?" Preguntó comenzando a comer.

"Siete dígitos, en dolares, menos mis honorarios, claro." Dijo Giran.

"¿Tanto así? Supongo que es la típica mocosa de alcurnia que se enamora de un campesino." Decía Kefla comiendo. "De acuerdo, envíame los datos." Aceptó, Giran sonrió y asintió.

En eso, el techo cayó sobre el ring y las entradas fueron cerradas además de que en otras, héroes estaban resguardándolas, asustando a todos. "¡Todos ustedes! ¡Están arrestados por actuar fuera de la ley!" Escucharon una voz femenina desde el polvo del centro del ring.

"¡No nos llevarán!" Gritó un luchador lanzándose a pelear pero fue pateado y estampado contra la pared.

"Carajo, es Rabbit Hero Mirko." Dijeron algunos asustados mientras Mirko sonreía arrogante.

"Jefa, si me sacas de aquí no te cobraré los honorarios del trabajo." Pidió Giran cubriendo su cara, a Kefla que seguía comiendo como si nada.

"Sólo espera, aun faltan las alitas de pollo, en este lugar las hacen deliciosas." Respondió Kefla como si nada. "¡Oye! ¡Mis alitas de pollo! ¡¿Por qué se tardan tanto?!" Le dijo furiosa al mesero que estaba con la bandeja en su mano quedándose todos estupefactos al verla así.

"_Lee el ambiente._" Pensó la mayoría, Mirko sólo la miró.

"¡Jefa! ¡El dinero que llevo si me sacas de este lugar!" Gritó un tipo mientras otros comenzaron a pedir lo mismo.

Kefla sólo los miraba. "De acuerdo, sólo déjenme terminar mis alitas de pollo." Les dijo haciéndolos caer, a lo que el mesero iba a dárselas pero el mesero junto a las alitas cayó.

Mirko estaba junto a él. "Nadie se irá, niña, deberías estar en casa, y debes ir a la escuela." Le dijo Mirko pero Kefla sólo miraba las alitas tiradas.

Kefla se levantó. "Olvídenlo, lo haré gratis." Les dijo Kefla y en nada Mirko por sus reflejos tenía sus antebrazos cubriendo su cara de una patada pero aun así salió disparada.

"¡Mirko!" Gritaron algunos héroes preocupados.

"¿La mocosa pateó a Mirko?" Se preguntaban otros.

En eso Mirko salió disparada a Kefla dando una patada que Kefla detuvo con su mano sorprendiendo a Mirko y todos, sin soltarla, Kefla azotaba contra el suelo a Mirko, los héroes que iban a tratar de ayudarla eran golpeados con Mirko cayendo inconscientes después la soltó aventándola.

Mirko se levantó con algo de sangre saliendo de heridas en su cabeza, se limpió la sangre y sonrió. "Me contuve porque eres una niña, pero por lo visto eres más que eso." Dijo emocionada.

Kefla sólo la miró. "Éste es el único lugar donde las hacen con esa salsa especial que las hace tan buenas, creo que hoy lo remplazaré, cambiaré mi cena por conejo." Respondió Kefla seria.

Mirko sonrió y se fue contra Kefla, dando una patada de hacha que Kefla detuvo destruyéndose el suelo y sorprendiendo a todos, de eso Mirko siguió pateando pero Kefla sólo la detenía. Mirko recibió un golpe en el estómago sofocándola, haciéndola caer tosiendo, Kefla la tomó de los pies y la hizo girar para después arrojarla, pero antes de chocar Kefla la golpeó con un golpe de mazo contra el suelo.

Todos los héroes dejaron sus posiciones y fueron a atacar a Kefla que sólo los golpeaba, los demás aprovecharon y comenzaron a huir, mientras Kefla seguía golpeando a todos los héroes hasta que todos estaban inconscientes.

Kefla se acercó a Mirko que no se podía levantar y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola arrogante. "No te preocupes, no mataré a nadie, pero grábate bien ésto: Sólo existen cuatro personas que pueden hacerme frente, y ninguna de ellas es el imbécil al que llaman All Might." Le dijo sorprendiéndola. "Así que no te metas en mi camino." Dijo dejándola inconsciente, al voltear a los lados miró que ya no había nadie y sólo vio las alitas tiradas, dando un gesto de disgusto.

**Al día siguiente.**

Gine caminaba al aula, cuando All Might flaco se puso en su camino. "Necesitamos hablar, no te preocupes, yo hablaré con Midnight si te retrasas." Le dijo a Lo que Gine asintió yendo los dos a un aula de profesores.

"¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?" Preguntó Gine.

"Bueno, tengo algunas cosas que comentarte, primero, la policía sospechaba por tu desaparición, que fuiste cómplice del intento de secuestro de Yaoyorozu." Le comentó All Might sorprendiéndola.

"¿De verdad? Solamente fui a entrenar, que estupidez." Se quejaba Gine.

"Bueno, bueno, sólo lo comentaba para que estuvieras enterada, Krilin y yo abogamos por ti, y Krilin se las ingenió trayendo a Puar para que se transformara en ti y diera el testimonio por ti." Le dijo y Gine se molestó.

"Si ya está resuelto, no me hagas enojar, idiota." Respondió Gine enojada. "De todas formas ¿Qué clase de imbécil sospecha de mi?" Decía Gine enojada. "¿Y? ¿Sólo era eso?" Preguntó.

"No." Dijo All Might poniéndose más serio. "Se le hizo un estudio de ADN a Shigaraki Tomura... Ese nombre es falso." Comentó muy serio haciendo que Gine también se pusiera seria. "El ADN reveló su verdadera identidad, en realidad se trata de Shimura Tenko, hijo de Shimura Kotaro... El hijo de mi maestra." Reveló sorprendiendo a Gine.

Tanto Gine como All Might se quedaron en silencio. "Entonces fue como sospechaba..." Respondió Gine muy seria. "Odio este tipo de situaciones... soy mala, para cosas así necesito de Gohan..." Decía Gine sentándose y quedando pensante.

All Might se le quedó viendo. "La verdad es que no eres la única. Tampoco sé de qué manera decirle, o si deba decirle." Comentaba All Might también pensante.

Gine desapareció confundiendo a All Might para después aparecer con Gohan. "Gine, no puedes sacarme así de las clases, me meterás en problemas" - "Es su nieto." Interrumpió Gine confundiendo a Gohan.

"El idiota del que te hablé, es su nieto." Dijo Gine y Gohan entendió quedándose algo sorprendido. "Yo no sé lidiar con tacto sobre estas cosas, Gohan, así que necesito de tu ayuda." Gohan se le quedó viendo, Gine no es de las que piden ayuda, así que Gohan sabía cuando realmente lo necesitaba su hermana.

Quedándose un momento de silencio. "Creo que..." Dijo Gohan pensante. "Creo que lo mejor será decirle." Dijo para sorpresa de ambos.

"¿Así nada más? Algo así sería demasiado doloroso para mi maestra." Dijo All Might serio. "All For One, es el responsable de la muerte de mi maestra, si se llega a enterar que su nieto acabó teniendo relación con él..." Decía All Might serio y notándose enojado.

Gohan asintió serio. "Pero, Toshinori, tú y yo sabemos que Nana se enojaría aún más, si le ocultamos algo como ésto, y creo que ocultarlo, sería aun más doloroso si se entera por otro lado, por ejemplo, sabemos que Nana está tras de él para llevarlo a la justicia, y en el peor de los casos... El punto es, que si es All For One quien se lo dice." Dijo Gohan serio.

All Might se quedó pensante sabiendo que tenía razón. "¿Cuándo se lo diremos?" Preguntó Gine.

"Hablemos con ella esta tarde." Les dijo Gohan a lo que asintieron. "De acuerdo, Gohan, te debo una." Le dijo seria y lo devolvió, para después regresar.

Tanto Gine como All Might estaban serios. "Bueno, como prometí hablaré con Midnight por tu retardo-" - "Necesito golpear algo." Interrumpió Gine y All Might la miró.

"Eso me recuerda." Dijo llamando la atención de Gine. "Hay un favor que quiero pedirte." Comentó confundiéndola.

**Fin del capítulo 11.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Jaja, todo a su tiempo.**

**Hamza9236: Kefla is 15 years old in this fanfic, like Gine, Only Gohan is 18 years old because he stay 3 years in Time Chamber.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	13. Regreso a clases

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 12: Regreso a clases.**

**U.A. aula 1 A.**

La semana inhábil pasó, de nuevo los estudiantes de U.A. estaban en su salón de clases antes de comenzar el día pero Gine aún no llegaba, confundiendo a sus amigas, mientras otros conversaban de algunas cosas comunes.

Uraraka se estiraba. "Fue una buena semana de descanso." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede? Uraraka, los villanos no descansan, debemos dar lo mejor para compensar la semana inhábil." Le comentó Iida motivado moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo como un robot.

"Jaja, tienes razón, me dio por hacer de floja, pero me esforzaré." Respondió Uraraka motivada. "Deku, ¿Tú que hiciste? ¿Fuiste con el padre de Gine? ¿Te entrenaron?" Preguntó Uraraka mientras algunos escuchaban su pregunta volteando a Midoriya y Bakugo se molestaba.

"Oh, es verdad." Dijo Iida a lo que Midoriya sólo miró que todos lo miraban poniéndose nervioso.

"Sí, bueno, al parecer mi cuerpo se destruía porque lo usaba al 100% y sin control, ellos me ayudaron a hacer uso correcto." Le respondió Midoriya riendo nervioso.

"¿Y de casualidad viste a la madre de Son o a Son mientras se duchaban?" Le preguntó Mineta con un rostro reflejado de lujuria poniendo nervioso a Midoriya mientras otros lo miraban con repulsión, sobre todo las chicas.

"Qué desagradable." Comentó Momo.

Mineta se molestó. "Vamos Midoriya, ignora a todos ellos, sé que al menos viste algo, vamos, dímelo." Le decía Mineta babeando poniendo más nervioso a Midoriya.

Pero Midoriya se calmó. "No, yo no haría algo así, menos a alguien tan amable como la Sra. Nana." Le dijo Midoriya serio cosa que confundió a todos verlo así de serio.

"¿Amable? ¿La llamaste por el nombre? ¡Ah! ¡¿No me digas qué llegaste a esa base?!" Dijo Mineta impactado confundiendo a todos pero Midoriya se asustó por su suposición.

"¡P-Por supuesto que no!" Respondió Midoriya nervioso.

"Midoriya no es tú, pañales." Le dijo Kyoka haciendo que Mineta pusiera un rostro pálido por el apodo.

"No entiendo cómo alguien tan desagradable entró a U.A." Dijo Kendo haciendo que Mineta se pusiera más pálido.

"Midoriya, ¿viste a Gine durante tu entrenamiento?" Le preguntó Momo.

Midoriya se puso nervioso. "Que no, yo no haría eso." Negó Midoriya dejando estupefactos a todos.

Momo tosió. "Me refiero a que si no estaba contigo o con sus padres, dijo que iba a entrenar, pero nunca devolvió llamadas ni respondió mensajes, siempre respondía la Sra. Nana." Le comentó.

Midoriya se dio cuenta que mal interpretó las palabras de Momo. "P-Perdón, Mineta confundió mi razonamiento." Dijo avergonzado. "Pero no, no la vi." Respondió preocupando a Momo.

"Yao-Momo, ¿Crees que los secuestradores le hayan hecho algo?" Le preguntó Toru a lo que Momo asintió preocupada.

"Oh, es verdad, vi eso en las noticias, es bueno que no te pasara nada, pero, tampoco creo que Son haya sido raptada o algo, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta." Le dijo Midoriya y Momo asintió.

"Todos los canales hicieron escándalo por lo sucedido en USJ, que incluso relacionaron el intento de secuestro de Yaoyorozu con el ataque." Les dijo Kaminari.

"Así es, pero como dice Midoriya, Son debe de estar bien, es decir, todos vimos cómo apaleó a esa cosa a la que All Might a penas y logró mantener combate." Le comentó Kirishima.

"Sin duda su fuerza es digna de ser admirada, además, dar el crédito a alguien más." Dijo Tokoyami serio mientras Bakugo estaba muy enojado a casi explotar y Todoroki serio y pensante.

"Sin embargo, no es por querer preocuparlos, pero al parecer hay villanos muy fuertes, ¿Vieron el reportaje de lo que sucedió con Rabbit Hero Mirko?" Les preguntó Sato y todos se pusieron serios.

"Sí, yo lo vi, las autoridades no revelaron mucho, salvo que todos los héroes que fueron a esa redada incluyendo a Mirko acabaron heridos de gravedad." Comentó Kirishima, las chicas se volvieron a preocupar.

"Gine está bien, el día que se fue le dejó su teléfono a la Sra. Nana, después se fue a otro lugar con otra persona y dijo algo sobre ir con una tal Kus o Jerez, aunque ella añadió el 'sama' al hablar de ella." Dijo Kendo confundiendo a los presentes.

"¿Lo sabías y no dijiste dónde estaba?" Preguntó Momo.

"Bueno, no preguntaron." Se defendió Kendo.

Kyoka estaba pensante. "_Creo que escuché antes esos nombres de Gine." _Pensó recordando cuando conoció a Goku.

"No se preocupen, recuerden que no siempre llega temprano." Les comentó Kendo a lo que algunas sonrieron.

En eso Midnight entró. "Buenos días." Dijo con su actitud con emoción dando un latigazo. "Prepárense, vamos a USJ." Dijo dejando a todos estupefactos.

"Midnight-sensei, Gine no ha llegado." Le dijo Mina.

"No es el jardín de niños, si no llegó no llegó." Le respondió Midnight indiferente confundiéndolos. "Andando." Les dijo mientras todos comenzaban a seguirla.

**En USJ.**

"Bueno, clases son clases." Les dijo 13.

"13-sensei ¿Ya se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Uraraka preocupada.

"Claro, fui curada por completo." Les dijo 13 motivada.

"Dejemos de perder tiempo y comencemos con la clase." Les dijo Midnight comenzando a caminar.

"Midnight-sensei, se supone que All Might debería estar aquí, ¿le sucedió algo?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"Ni idea." Respondió Midnight indiferente comenzando a caminar.

Todos comenzaron a recibir las clases de rescate, que fueron rescates de derrumbes, de caídas a precipicios, en los que los estudiantes debían asumir el papel de ambos lados.

Ésto emocionó de más a algunos que inclusive algunos se metieron en su papel de inmediato mientras otros parecían un poco avergonzados, pero sabían que era algo que debían hacer.

A Midoriya le tocó asumir el papel de rescatista al igual que Momo que se tomó muy en serio su papel. Midoriya recordó lo que Nana le dijo sobre lo que significaba salvar a alguien, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa y ánimo para ayudar al necesitado, cosa que los profesores notaron.

"Midoriya, ¿A qué se debió que estuvieras tan feliz al rescatarnos?" Preguntó Mina.

"¿A caso fue porque Uraraka era de las que tenías que salvar?" Le preguntó Toru poniéndolos sumamente avergonzados.

"Hay momentos en los que las victimas están en pánico y uno debe hacer lo posible por tranquilizarlos." Dijo Momo después de su turno.

"Midoriya, el que actuaras de esa manera fue lo correcto." Felicitó Kendo.

Midoriya estaba aún avergonzado. "Bueno, a decir verdad, siempre admiré a All Might por salvar a todos con una sonrisa, pero, la Sra. Nana me explicó el motivo." Respondió Midoriya. "Cuando salvas a alguien, debes hacerlo con una sonrisa, ya que no sólo estás salvándolo a él, sino también su espíritu, por eso debes sonreír como diciendo 'estoy bien', para que la víctima sepa que todo estará bien." Dijo Midoriya a lo que quienes escucharon sonreían, pero Bakugo se notaba molesto.

Después de la simulación de rescate, todos estaban reunidos. "De acuerdo, todos hicieron un buen trabajo, ahora vayamos al siguiente escenario." Les dijo 13 pasando a otro donde la zona era una ciudad completamente en ruinas. "Aquí, después de un terremoto, muchos quedan atrapados en los escombros, 15 de ustedes se ocultarán en algún lugar y los otros 4 los rescatarán, estaba planeado 16 y 4 pero su compañera no llegó." Les dijo 13.

"Las escondidas, jugaremos a las escondidas." Dijo Mina emocionada.

Todos asintieron y la mayoría comenzó a correr a ocultarse mientras otros esperaban a que la prueba iniciara para comenzar a buscar y rescatar, mientras eso pasaba, Todoroki llegó a un edificio en el que decidió esperar, cuando una silueta apareció detrás de él sorprendiéndolo.

Mientras que Midoriya y Mineta ayudaban a Ojiro a salir del lugar donde estaba y Uraraka ayudaba a Kyoka a salir de debajo de un auto. "¡Corran!" Una voz les llamó, viendo que Iida llegó a ellas quitándolas mientras una explosión se vio llamando la atención de todos.

Al ver mejor, se dieron cuenta que alguien tenía a Todoroki en su mano. "Un villano, rápido, huyan." Les dijo 13.

"No huirán." Dijo el villano creando otra gran explosión que separó a los alumnos de Midnight y 13 quedando sin salida y en el centro un gran cráter.

Pero sin aviso, Bakugo se fue a pelear contra el villano. "¡Bakugo, corre!" Le dijo Iida preocupado para después verse una gran explosión y Bakugo se posicionaba a su lado.

"¿Huir? Si tienes tiempo para preocuparte, ocúpate de sacar a estos debiluchos de aquí." Le dijo Bakugo sorprendiendo a Iida.

"Bakugo, ¿A quién le dices debilucho?" Le respondió Kirishima mientras todos los estudiantes comenzaron a avanzar.

"¿Cómo miraríamos a la cara a Gine si corriéramos en lugar de pelear?" Le dijo Momo, pero el comentario molestó a Bakugo.

"Somos 19 de los 20 estudiantes de la clase 1 A de U.A. y todos seremos héroes." Terminó Kendo mientras todos sonreían.

"Tienen agallas para hablar así en esta situación." Les llamó la atención el villano que traía a Todoroki. "Pero no estoy solo." Les dijo mientras alguien apareció aterrizando violentamente junto al villano, una chica con el uniforme deportivo de U.A. pero con una máscara, dejando a todos sorprendidos, era alguien a quien conocían muy bien a pesar de la máscara.

"¿Gine? ¿Son?" Dijeron todos con duda.

"La más fuerte de U.A. controlada mentalmente." Les dijo el villano dejándolos sorprendidos. "¿Qué harán? ¿Dañarán a su colega con tal de detenerme?" Preguntaba mientras los demás se quedaban dudosos.

Pero alguien se fue contra Gine. "¡Esta marimacha es mía!" Gritó Bakugo atacando a Gine con una gran explosión que dejó cegados a todos un momento, pero al recuperar visión la vieron intacta.

"Acábalos." Dijo el villano.

Gine gritó expulsando su poder haciendo que Bakugo saliera disparado sorprendiendo a todos que se cubrían de la onda expansiva y después comenzaron a ver cómo Gine flotaba mientras seguía gritando y un aura verde la rodeaba, ésta volvió a gritar mientras muchas esferas de energía salían disparadas de ella causando explosiones en todos lados.

Algunos esquivaban las esferas y las explosiones como podían, Kirishima se endureció confiado en soportarlo, pero no fue así, a pesar de su endurecimiento quedó herido preocupando a sus colegas. "¡No te creas mejor que yo!" El grito de Bakugo se escuchó y vieron cómo se fue tras Gine de nuevo.

Gine ni se inmutó a las explosiones de Bakugo, le dio un golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder y vieron cómo frente a Gine, a la altura de la boca se formaba una esfera verde, y Gine gritó, la esfera se convirtió en un rayo de energía dirigido a Bakugo, pero en ese momento, Midoriya llegó a toda velocidad quitando a Bakugo mientras el rayo pasó creando un camino de destrucción y explotando en otra zona destruyéndola por completo dejándolos sorprendidos.

"¡No te pedí ayuda! ¡Deku bastardo!" Gritó Bakugo enojado.

"No podremos solos contra Son." Le respondió Midoriya molestando a Bakugo pero antes de decir algo.

"Ella no es lo único de lo que deben preocuparse." El villano apareció detrás de ambos, pero en eso una sombra intentó quitarle a Todoroki.

Al esquivarla vio a los estudiantes respaldando a Midoriya y Bakugo. "Casi." Dijo Tokoyami serio.

"¿Éste es el verdadero poder de Gine?" Se preguntaba nerviosa Toru viendo el camino de destrucción.

"Tenemos que ayudarla." Dijo Kyoka.

"¿Pero de qué manera? Bakugo y Todoroki son de los más fuertes y están vencidos." Le respondió Mina.

"Tenemos qué pensar en una forma, somos sus amigas, no podemos dejarla." Les comentó Tsuyu.

"La máscara." Momo habló.

"El villano dijo que está siendo controlada, es la máscara, debemos quitarle la máscara." Les dijo Kendo.

"Comprendo, debemos hacer que se distraiga con algo, yo trataré de usar mi lengua para quitársela." Sugirió Tsuyu.

"Si falla, yo me estaré acercando a ella para quitársela." Opinó Toru a lo que todas asintieron.

Mientras que los demás atacaban al villano, otras se fueron contra Gine, Kyoka creó ondas de sonido con un amplificador creado por Momo, que sólo lograron llamar la atención de Gine, pero un cañón se escuchó y era Momo que disparaba, lo que no se esperó, fue que Gine golpeó la bala de cañón rompiéndola para frustración de Momo, de eso, la lengua de Tsuyu se dirigía a la máscara pero Gine la sujetó con su mano y después estiró la otra mano y detuvo a Toru sujetándola de la cara.

"Atrapó a ambas." Dijo Kyoka preocupada.

"¡Oye! ¡Gine!" Le habló Mina que patinaba con su ácido de forma que lo hizo para llamar su atención, pues de eso Momo y Kyoka se fueron contra Gine creando de nuevo las ondas de sonido.

Pero Gine no soltó a ninguna de las dos, Momo llegó a Gine con una barra de metal. "Discúlpame." Dijo dándole con la barra en toda la cara esperando destruir la máscara, pero la máscara estaba intacta para su sorpresa.

Kendo llegó dando un gran golpe con su mano agrandada, pero fue como si golpeara el metal, Gine ni se inmutó pero a Kendo sí le dolió la mano, de eso, Gine gritó y salieron volando.

Mientras tanto, los demás enfrentaban al villano que para su sorpresa era muy fuerte, pero también, sorprendidos de ver que Midoriya se movía muy rápido, tantos fueron los ataques que el villano no se dio cuenta que Midoriya le quitó a Todoroki de su mano para después llegar Bakugo y con una explosión mandarlo a chocar contra una pared repleta de esferas pegajosas de Mineta.

De eso todos se emocionaron, pero escucharon a Gine gritar y una corriente de aire los hizo retroceder. "Qué poder, con tan sólo un grito." Dijo Shoji sorprendido mientras se cubría y a sus compañeros con sus brazos.

"¡¿A quién le importa?!" Gritó Bakugo yendo al ataque, pero se detuvo, Gine levantó su mano e hizo un ráfaga de Ki que le dio a Bakugo quedando éste herido.

"¡Gine, detente!" Gritó Kyoka tratando de ser escuchada.

"Gine, por favor, lucha, estoy segura que no quieres hacernos daño, los amigos son como familia, somos tu familia ¿Lastimarás a tu familia?" Gritó Momo tratando de alcanzar a Gine.

"Eso es lo más cursi y estúpido que he escuchado." Dijo Gine tras la máscara mientras todos se quedaron confundidos. "Oh, mierda, me delaté." Dijo Gine dejando a todos estupefactos. "Might, creo que se acabó el show." Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el villano mientras todos voltearon con cara cómica de sorpresa.

"Jaja, buen trabajo a todos." Les dijo el villano quitándose la máscara. "¡Yo estoy aquí!" Gritó All Might dejando a todos estupefactos.

"¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?" Preguntó Uraraka completamente confundida.

"Una prueba." Les dijo Todoroki viendo que él estaba bien.

"¿Prueba?" Preguntaron todos.

En eso llegaron 13 y Midnight. "Así es, después de un ataque de villanos pueden quedar rezagados por ahí, es algo que deben de aprender, no bajar la guardia." Les comentó Midnight.

"Además pareció ser buena idea ver si podían sacar de problemas a sus compañeros, por eso le pedí a la señorita Son y al joven Todoroki un poco de ayuda." Dijo All Might aun pegado.

"A decir verdad fue divertido ver cómo trataban de hacerme frente, traté con todas mis fuerzas de aguantar la risa." Les dijo Gine, pero esos comentarios sólo hacían que los estudiantes se mostraran más sombríos.

"¡Se pasaron de la raya!" Gritaron todos enojados, mientras algunos hombres fueron a golpear a All Might.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Realmente estábamos preocupadas." Le regañó Momo a Gine.

"Quise jugar un poco con ustedes, y ver qué tan decididas estarían al enfrentar a alguien que definitivamente no podrían vencer." Respondió Gine un poco burlona pero ese comentario las molestó un poco. "Siendo honesta, me sorprendieron al tratar de hacerme frente, creí que saldrían corriendo al ver sólo un poco de mi poder." Continuó, pero eso desconcertó a todos.

"¿Un poco?" Preguntó Kendo.

"Pues claro, si hubiese usado todo, estarían muertas." Les dijo Gine indiferente.

Bakugo se acercó caminando notándose molesto. "No intentes aparentar ser superior, el #1 seré yo ¡¿Quedó claro?!" Le gritó Bakugo pero Gine se mostró con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Estabas aquí? Sparkles." Fueron las palabras de Gine molestando más a Bakugo y Gine levantó su dedo índice confundiendo a todos. "Un sólo dedo me es suficiente para acabar contigo." Se burló molestando más a Bakugo.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo sabías que iba a quitar a Kacchan a tiempo?" Le preguntó Midoriya.

"No lo sabía, le iba a echar la culpa a Might y decir que su muerte fue un accidente." Respondió Gine indiferente dejando a algunos estupefactos y a Bakugo más molesto a casi explotar.

Tanta fue su ira que se fue a atacar a Gine que sonriendo dio un golpe al aire con su dedo haciéndolo salir disparado sorprendiendo a todos. "De acuerdo, la prueba terminó, Gine, si se lastima realmente tendrás una sanción." Le dijo All Might aun pegado y Gine hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

"Bien, vayan al aula, de ahí los llevaremos a sus nuevos dormitorios." Les dijo Midnight a lo que todos asintieron. "Los que estén heridos, vayan primero a la enfermería." Comentó y vieron que de hecho casi todos tenían que ir, retirándose, pero dejando a All Might pegado.

**Pasado un rato.**

Todos estaban frente a lo que serían sus dormitorios. "Sorprendente, se lucieron." Decía Kirishima al ver el edificio.

"El número de habitación es el mismo de nuestros asientos, además de que también hay pisos específicos de mujeres y hombres, Gine, creo que a diferencia del asiento, con ésto sí habrá problema si te metes a mi habitación." Le dijo Momo bromeando.

"Descuida, no eres mi tipo." Le respondió Gine pero esa repuesta hizo que se le quedaran viendo y Momo un poco avergonzada.

"N-n-n-no me refería a eso, me refería a usar mi habitación." Le dijo Momo avergonzada.

"Y yo bromeaba, te lo tomas muy en serio." Respondió Gine indiferente, haciendo que Momo se avergonzara un poco más pero esta vez un poco molesta.

"Mejor entremos a conocer nuestro nuevo dormitorio, ¡vamos! ¡Vamos!." Decía Mina emocionada a lo que entraron sorprendiéndose por el tamaño, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, etc.

"Estos no son dormitorios, es una mansión." Decía Uraraka casi colapsando.

"Es un sueño, un edificio compartido con las chicas." Decía Mineta con un semblante como si estuviese imaginando cosas.

"A cualquiera que sorprenda espiando, tendrá una charla privada conmigo." Dijo Midnight con una sonrisa sádica que en lugar de parecer excitante les dio miedo. "Prosiguiendo, son cinco pisos, cada uno con cuatro recamaras, cada una con su baño, obviamente estarán separados hombres y mujeres por piso." Explicaba Midnight mientras muchos seguían emocionados mirando las instalaciones excepto por Mineta que al saber de la separación estaba deprimido.

"¡Genial! ¡Cada recamara tiene una terraza!" Decía Midoriya emocionado.

"Los armarios son tan grandes como los de mi casa." Decía Momo.

"Es una mansión." Decía Uraraka colapsando.

"A partir de este momento, tienen todo el día para desempacar y acomodar sus cosas." Les dijo Midnight.

Todos comenzaron a desempacar y acomodar, Gine tenía sólo cosas importantes y lo básico, así que no tardó nada, siendo la primera en terminar, antes de nada más, su celular sonó y vio un mensaje de Gohan. Se quedó seria y se tele-transportó, yendo por All Might para después tele-transportarse a su casa donde estaba Nana con Gohan, Lazuli, Goku y Goten.

**Casa de Goku.**

Tanto Nana como Goku se extrañaron por su visita. "Vaya, estamos todos, ¿acaso celebraremos alguna fiesta?." Preguntó Goku un poco emocionado, pero vio muy serios a los tres.

"Lazuli, podrías llevar a Goten a jugar afuera." Pidió Gohan extrañando a los tres y Lazuli aceptó llevándose a un confundido Goten.

"¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?" Preguntó Nana extrañada de que los tres estuviesen muy serios.

"Maestra..." Comenzó All Might. Nana estaba realmente confundida.

"Nana, es sobre tu familia..." Le dijo Gine seriamente, Nana se confundió más.

"Sé lo que sucedió con Kotaro y su familia, yo -" - "No todos murieron." Interrumpió Gine sorprendiendo por completo a Nana.

"Nana... Descubrimos que uno de tus nietos sigue vivo." Decía Gohan y Nana se levantó impactada.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Nana.

Sólo la observaron y Nana se confundió más. "Me temo que es más complicado." Dijo Gohan más serio.

"Se trata de Shigaraki Tomura, el chico que atacó U.A." Reveló All Might para total sorpresa de Nana.

Nana estaba sorprendida y sin palabras por lo revelado, sentándose de nuevo digiriendo lo escuchado pero después abriendo sus ojos de repente. "Espera, dijeron que el que estaba detrás del ataque fue All For One, ¿acaso fue ese desgraciado el que... a mi hijo...?" Dijo con lágrimas de ira.

"No sabemos con exactitud si fue él o si incluso ambos saben de su relación contigo, pero sí sabemos que Shigaraki Tomura, o mejor dicho, Shimura Tenko, es tu nieto, y es parte de las filas de All For One." Le dijo Gohan serio quedándose Nana molesta.

Goku estaba escuchando, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sí sabía que Nana estaba triste y llena de ira por saber que su nieto estaba en la cárcel y era responsable de cosas malas. "Toshi." Interrumpió Goku. "¿Podemos visitarlo?" Preguntó para sorpresa de los cuatro.

"¿Visitarlo?" Preguntaron Gine, Gohan y All Might.

Nana se le quedó viendo, viendo que Goku le sonreía como siempre. "Pues claro, si es el nieto de Nana al menos ambos deben conocerse, estoy seguro que no debe ser tan mal tipo si es nieto de Nana, quizá hizo eso por malas amistades, pero si Nana y él hablan, es probable que vea que no está solo y existe alguien apoyándolo." Decía Goku con demasiado optimismo dejando a los cuatro sorprendidos de sus palabras.

"Goku... Realmente me gusta tu optimismo, pero..." Decía Nana notándose triste.

"Nana." Le habló Goku sonriendo. "Si Gine se hubiese ido por el mal camino, habría hecho todo lo posible por hacerle ver que yo estaba con ella, y que haría lo imposible por ella." Comentó sorprendiendo a los cuatro. "Y sé que verlo te hará muy feliz, inclusive, creo que a él también." Le dijo a lo que Nana se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Por qué fui yo el ejemplo?" Se preguntaba Gine confundida y Gohan sólo la tomó del hombro confundiéndola más.

"Supongo... Que no perdemos nada intentándolo." Respondió Nana siendo un poco optimista y sonriendo un poco. "Toshinori ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo?" Le preguntó.

All Might se sorprendió un poco de su decisión mirándola sonreír. "Creo que... llevará tiempo, pero puedo mover influencias, ¿está segura? Maestra." Respondió All Might.

Nana asintió sonriendo. "Yo iré con ella para apoyarla." Le dijo Goku, a lo que Nana lo vio y sonrió.

Gine miraba que a pesar de todo Nana sonreía. _"Porque yo creo que aquellos que pueden sonreír a pesar de las dificultades, son los más fuertes." _Gine recordaba algo que le escuchó a Nana decirle a Goten, y sin notarlo se le escapó una sonrisa.

"_A los Saiyajin sólo les atraen las mujeres fuertes, ya sé qué fue lo que papá vio en ti._" Pensó Gine.

"Ustedes tres." Les llamó Nana. "Gracias por decírmelo." Agradeció Nana a lo que los tres sólo hicieron la seña de nada.

"No agradezcas, de no ser porque Might me detuvo, habría acabado con él el día que atacó." Dijo Gine y se le quedaron viendo.

"Gine." Dijo Gohan golpeándose la frente.

Y Gine vio que se le escapó, se avergonzó y se volteó. "Pues gracias por detenerte, no creo que Toshinori haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte si realmente hubieses intentado acabar con él." Dijo Nana avergonzándola más.

"Pues ya que está todo dicho, supongo que ya nos vamos." Dijo Gine a lo que Nana le sonrió.

"Gine, háganme saber si descubren algo más de All For One." Dijo Nana un poco seria. Gine la miró y asintió, yéndose Gine y All Might. "Vaya, Gine se esforzó." Dijo Nana confundiendo a ambos. "Es poco lo que he vivido con ustedes, pero he llegado a conocerlos bastante, y sé que Gine es realmente mala con estos asuntos tan serios." Dijo Nana sonriendo.

Ambos entendieron. "Por supuesto, Gine no lo dirá, Nana, pero ambos, Goten incluido, realmente te apreciamos." Comentó Gohan alegrando a Nana.

"Por supuesto que sí, aunque al principio cocinabas horrible, Gine vio que te esforzabas en hacerlo mejor, fue una de las razones por la que te tomó cariño." Dijo Goku pero ambos sólo se le quedaron viendo y Gohan se golpeó la frente.

"Con que mi cocina era horrible..." Dijo Nana notándose sombría y maligna asustando a Goku. "Supongo que la falta de seriedad lo heredó de ti." Nana le golpeó el pecho sonriendo a lo que Goku rió rascándose la nuca.

**U.A.**

Ambos aparecieron en la sala de maestros de donde salieron. "Ya está, volveré a los dormitorios." Dijo Gine retirándose.

"Gine." La detuvo All Might. "Viste el semblante de mi Maestra... Prométeme que no le dirás nada si encontramos a All For One." Pidió muy serio.

Gine se le quedó viendo. "Como quieras." Dijo Gine con un tono algo indiferente dejando a All Might serio y pensante.

Para después sacar su teléfono. "Tsukauchi, necesito un favor..." Dijo All Might.

**Dormitorios.**

Ya había oscurecido y todos estaban reunidos en la sala algunos nerviosos y otros emocionados, las chicas propusieron algo. En esos momentos Gine entró llamando la atención de todos ya que la miraron más seria a como lo es de costumbre.

"Gine, ¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Kendo.

"Por ahí, salí a hacer algunas cosas." Respondió Gine indiferente. "Voy a dormir, hasta mañana." Dijo caminando al elevador.

"Espera." Le dijo Mina con una sonrisa traviesa y maligna. "No te salvarás." Dijo confundiendo a Gine.

"Haremos un concurso de habitaciones." Le dijo Momo confundiendo más a Gine.

"¿Quieres decir que invadiremos la privacidad de nuestros compañeros con el fin de satisfacer su curiosidad de ver cómo vive cada uno de nosotros?" Preguntó Gine dejando a todos estupefactos.

"Bueno, si lo dices de ese modo." Decían todos.

"Les estoy tomando el pelo, hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a dormir." Comentó Gine indiferente.

Algunas se le quedaron viendo que se retiraba. "Vamos, te necesitamos por si Mineta intenta algo raro." Le comentó Mina dejando a Mineta atónito.

"De acuerdo." Respondió Gine uniéndose asustando por completo a Mineta.

La primera habitación fue la de Midoriya, el cual estaba muy avergonzado, eran contados los espacios donde no había algo relacionado a All Might. "Siempre he querido ser como él, a decir verdad estoy un poco avergonzado de que lo vean." Decía Midoriya.

La siguiente habitación era la de Tokoyami que estaba frente a su puerta recargado para que no entraran, pero Mina y Toru lo forzaron a quitarse, entrando y quedando sorprendidos. "¡Es demasiado tenebroso!" Dijeron la mayoría al ver el estilo oscuro de su habitación.

_"Ha decir verdad no está mal, me recuerda a la casa de Uranai-baba." _Pensaba Gine viendo la habitación.

La siguiente habitación era la de Mineta, que en la puerta les estaba haciendo una seña de que entraran, pero todas prefirieron hacer caso omiso y fueron a la siguiente, dejando a Mineta con un semblante sombrío.

La siguiente fue la habitación de Ojiro que era bastante normal, algunos parecían estar sorprendidos pero otros estaban indiferentes. Para continuar con la habitación de Iida el cual presentaba con entusiasmo viendo que parecía una biblioteca además de un estante lleno de gafas.

"Hay demasiados libros." Comentó Momo.

"Y demasiados Iida." Dijo Gine confundiendo a todos por lo último.

"¿Demasiados Iida?" Preguntaron todos.

Gine asintió y tomó un par de gafas. "Demasiados Iida." Dijo y todos comenzaron a reír.

_"_¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Tratas de decir que las gafas son mi verdadero yo?_" _Respondió Iida algo ofendido.

La siguiente habitación fue la de Kaminari que mostraba un estilo extravagante con diferentes cosas. Para después pasar a la de Koda que estaba algo tímido, la habitación era muy normal, pero había algo que les llamó la atención a todas las chicas. "¡Un conejito!" Gritaron las chicas enternecidas acariciando al conejo que tenía Koda.

"Tramposo." Dijeron los chicos con un tono de celos a lo que Koda no respondía.

El conejo se separó de las chicas yendo con Koda, pero en vez de ir a él fue con Gine que lo cargó. "Al menos sácalo a pasear de vez en cuando, por más que lo quieras hacer un animal doméstico, los animales merecen estar en la naturaleza." Le dijo Gine a Koda notándose seria.

_"Sí lo hago, cada que volvía de la escuela lo sacaba al parque, por favor no me regañes." _Pensaba Koda sin poder responder por su timidez Gine sólo se le quedó viendo sabiendo lo que pensaba.

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación que era la de Kirishima viendo que tenía algunas pesas, letreros de motivación inclusive un saco de golpeo. "Les presento mi masculina habitación." Decía Kirishima emocionado.

"Sin duda tienes buenos instrumentos de entrenamiento, al menos para tu caso, pero, el saco de golpeo es mejor tenerlo en la terraza de afuera, ¿no crees?" Comentaba Gine mientras Kirishima le ponía atención y ambos parecían estar en una plática de consejos sobre comodidad al entrenar.

_"A Gine le gustan este tipo de cosas." _Pensaban las chicas y algunos otros.

La siguiente habitación era la de Shoji. "... ¡No tienes nada!" Decían todos.

"Nunca he sido ambicioso por tener posesiones, sólo tengo lo básico." Comentaba Shoji. Seguía Bakugo, pero él no participó.

La siguiente fue la de Todoroki, algunos incluso estaban entusiasmados por saber, al abrir la puerta. "Es una habitación con todo el estilo japonés." Dijeron al ver su habitación.

"¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para rehacer la habitación?" Le preguntaba Kaminari.

"Con trabajo duro." Respondió Todoroki serio e indiferente.

La última habitación de los varones era Sato. "Al igual que la de Ojiro, es bastante normal." Dijeron todos.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Preguntó Kirishima.

"Oh rayos, lo olvidé." Dijo Sato sacando un pastel del horno que tenía. "Al menos no se quemó, le falta la crema, pero, ¿Quieren un poco?" Preguntó a lo que las chicas pidieron primero.

"Tramposo." Dijeron todos pero comiendo del pastel notando que estaba bueno. Mientras las chicas comían del pastel de Sato saboreándolo.

"Es realmente sabroso, la próxima vez que hagas, avísame para preparar té." Decía Momo mientras lo comía.

"Rayos, este tipo cocina bien." Decía Gine saboreando el pastel pero pareciendo molesta.

Después de eso, llegó el turno de las chicas, la primera víctima era Kyoka. "La verdad no quiero, me da vergüenza." Decía Kyoka abriendo la puerta y sorprendiendo a todos.

"Tienes demasiados instrumentos." Dijeron todos.

"Está genial, ¿Tocas todos los instrumentos?" Preguntó Kendo.

"Sólo sé lo básico." Decía Kyoka avergonzada.

"Ésto no es nada femenino." Se burló un poco Kaminari recibiendo un golpe de los cables de Kyoka.

"Me gusta ¿Te importa si vengo de vez en cuando?" Preguntó Gine sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Kyoka.

"No hay problema, además somos vecinas, así no hay problema de que alguien se queje del ruido." Decía Kyoka emocionada de que alguien compartiera sus hobbies.

"Es verdad, tú tenías una guitarra, toca algo." Pidió Toru sorprendiendo a Gine.

"¿De verdad tú tocas? Estaría genial." Le decía Uraraka.

Gine se molestó un poco, pero tomó una de las guitarras de Kyoka, tocando un solo, dejando a todos estupefactos, Kyoka incluida, para después simplemente dejar la guitarra. "¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Fue genial!" Gritaron todos.

"¿Cuánto has practicado?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"Desde los 11, fue fácil, además con lo rápida que soy no me es tan difícil." Respondió Gine indiferente dejándolos estupefactos. "Por cierto, Kyoka, se me ocurrió una cosa." Dijo confundiéndola. "¿Qué tal si haces de una de tus guitarras una herramienta para ser el héroe que quieres ser?" Preguntó y todos se sorprendieron.

"¿Cómo lo haría con una guitarra?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"Amplificas el sonido, si usas tu Kosei en una guitarra amplificando la nota, podrías combatir el crimen con estilo, ¿no crees?" Explicó Gine y Kyoka se quedó sin palabras, pensante viendo su guitarra.

"Eso sería muy cool." Dijeron la mayoría, Todoroki observó a Gine notándose pensante.

La siguiente habitación fue la de Gine, que para sorpresa de todos, era tan normal como la de Shoji, Ojiro y Sato, lo único que les llamó la atención fueron un par de cosas, que ella también tenía una guitarra, aunque con las cuerdas rotas. "Aun no la has arreglado, préstamela, yo lo haré." Le dijo Kyoka a lo que Gine asintió.

"Vaya, ¿tienes una PC Gamer armada por ti? ¿De verdad te gustan los video-juegos? "Preguntó Sato viendo la PC de Gine.

"Sólo los que tienen buena historia, juegos como moba o shooter, paso de ellos." Respondió Gine indiferente.

"Tiene la etiqueta de Capsule Corp por todos lados." Comentó Midoriya.

"Sí, es la mejor tecnología, puede correr Cowboy Redemtion 2 a 8K sin bajones de fps." Dijo Gine y se les cayó la boca.

"Ah, tu foto, supongo que era de esperar que la lleves contigo a todos lados." Comentó Momo viendo su foto.

De eso todos empujaron queriendo ver la foto, viendo a la familia y amigos de Gine, los que no sabían tuvieron la misma reacción que las chicas. "¡¿All Might?!" Se preguntaron sorprendidos al verlo en la foto y Todoroki le interesó, sorprendiéndose al ver a alguien que otros notaron.

"Gine, ese sujeto, es el que dejó inconsciente a Endeavor en el torneo de Cell ¿Es tu pariente?" Preguntó Kirishima interesado y Todoroki se puso serio.

"Es uno de mis maestros, es todo lo que diré." Respondió Gine indiferente pero Todoroki se quedó serio observándola.

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Así es, sólo porque saben que le molesta. De hecho, ellos tendrán su papel para algo importante de la trama.**

**viecenta1.8: Oh, tiempo sin leerte xD espero estés bien. Da gusto saber que te está gustando este fanfic, los Yaoyorozu ya tendrán su momento de redención haha.**

**Guest: Más o menos, sí. En sí algunos sólo aparecerán como invitados, sólo viéndose en un capítulo, otros con participación en alguna saga.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	14. Festival deportivo

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 13: Festival deportivo.**

Mineta notó algo en la foto que le gustó y comenzaba a susurrar. "Son tiene parientes muy bellas, esa chica rubia está... y la chica de pelo negro tiene también un firme trasero como Son, están de 10." Murmuraba Mineta, pero todos lo escucharon, molestando a las chicas.

Gine estaba muy molesta y sombría pero calmándose un poco. "Sabes, esa chica de cabello negro es igual a ti." Le dijo Gine a Mineta dejando a todos confundidos y Mineta impactado y casi excitado. "Te la presentaré, ella es del tipo que podrías incluso tocarla y ella te seguirá el juego hasta tal vez..." Le decía Gine y Mineta se le cayó hasta la baba.

Mientras los chicos estaban un poco rojos. "¿En serio Kefla es alguien tan vulgar? Cuando la conocimos me pareció más 'Si te metes conmigo o te me acercas, te mataré'." Comentó Momo sorprendida y avergonzada, y Mineta pasó a terror.

Gine suspiró. "Lo arruinaste." Dijo Gine confundiendo más a todos. "A ella y a mí nos encanta lastimar tipos y tipas como pañales, planeaba darle la muerte a ella como compensación por algo que le debo, pero creo que lo haré yo." Dijo creando una esfera de energía apuntando a Mineta asustándolo por completo que salió corriendo.

"_¡Esta chica planeaba matarme!_" Pensaba Mineta aterrado mientras corría a su habitación.

En la recamara de Gine todos reían, algunos nerviosos. "Aunque debo darle crédito a Mineta, la chica de rojo es linda." Dijo Kaminari.

"Tranquilo, tigre, cuando la conocimos vimos que es tan fuerte como Gine." Le dijo Toru, sorprendiéndolos y dejando a Todoroki más serio ya que antes vio y reconoció la fuerza de Gine

"Vimos cómo pelearon a la par por un momento, pero el guapo hermano de Gine las separó, que además de guapo es más fuerte que Gine." Comentó Mina.

Se sorprendieron por eso. "¿Eso es cierto?" Preguntó Iida sorprendido.

Gine los observó. "Ahora que lo pienso, no les importa mi vida privada, vieron mi habitación, a la que sigue." Les ordenó seria, a lo que le hicieron caso.

La siguiente habitación que presentaron fue la de Hagakure, la cual era bastante femenina comparada con la de Gine y Kyoka. "Ten, ayudará con el entorno." Le dijo Gine dándole una pelota autografiada por Yamcha, emocionándola.

Después de esa siguieron con la de Mina que era también algo femenina y normal, para después pasar a la de Uraraka que era normal y por último a la de Tsuyu, que era algo normal.

Al pasar a las del último piso, se sorprendieron al ver la de Kendo, siendo una habitación un tanto asiática con muchas cosas relacionadas con el kung fu, y algunos artes marciales relacionados con golpes de puño. "Recuérdame no hacerte enojar." Bromeó un poco Kaminari.

Gine se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Tu fanatismo por Tenshinhan te llevó a usar su estilo?" Preguntó confundiendo a todos y Kendo. "El estilo de la grulla, es el estilo de arte marcial que usa Ten, uno de los tres que te salvó, ¿Es eso no?." Le comentó.

Kendo se sorprendió un poco. "No lo sabía, lo vi en un libro escrito por un maestro en artes marciales llamado Tsuru, y lo he seguido por el tema de los puños." Respondió y Gine se sorprendió un poco.

"Comprendo." Dijo Gine quedándose pensante. "Por favor dime que no conoces personalmente a Tsuru o a su hermano Tao Pai Pai." Dijo y Kendo negó confundida. "Bien, si quieres seguir ese arte marcial después te muestro algo." Dijo sorprendiéndolos mientras Gine salía de la habitación.

Y al final pasar a la de Momo en la que no había espacio, ya que por el tamaño de los muebles estaba completamente lleno. "Son los muebles que uso siempre, no creí que la habitación fuese a ser tan pequeña." Dijo Momo un poco avergonzada.

Ya todos comenzaron a retirarse. "Gine, ¿Tienes un minuto?" Le habló Momo y se quedó mientras se adelantaban los demás.

"¿Qué sucede? Nana me dijo que llamaste muchas veces." Le dijo Gine.

Momo dio una reverencia. "Perdón, fueron mis padres quienes le dijeron a la policía que te investigaran." Le dijo. "Por favor no pienses mal de ellos, es sólo que, cuando era pequeña, tuve una mejor amiga, pero en realidad, me estaba usando, ya sabes yo le regalaba muchas cosas y ella aprovechaba, incluso hace no más de 5 años, hizo un secuestro virtual para sacarles dinero, y bueno, desde entonces se volvieron más sobre protectores y alertas con mis amistades." Platicó.

Gine se quedó un poco seria. "Parece novela mexicana." Bromeó un poco. "Bueno, no importa." Dijo indiferente para sorpresa de Momo. "Tienes padres que te protegen, o mejor dicho sobre protegen, así que deberías estar feliz, además sé lo que es eso, aunque no lo creas papá actuaba sobre protector conmigo, y mamá..." Comentó terminando sonriendo algo nostálgica.

Momo se sorprendió un poco. "Lo siento." Dijo Momo.

Gine se fastidió un poco. "Que no importa. Es más." Dijo sacando una cápsula y abriéndola, Momo quedó sorprendida. "Es para ti." Gine le dio algo.

Momo estaba sin habla. "Es un casco de Great Saiyaman... Ya tengo uno." Dijo fastidiando un poco a Gine." Pero, créeme que éste lo apreciaré más." Dijo Momo recibiéndolo.

Gine sonrió. "Por supuesto que lo harás, míralo bien." Le dijo.

Momo confundida lo examinó y quedó en shock. "E-e-¡Está autografiado y dedicado a mí!" Exclamó muy emocionada.

"No sólo eso." Le comentó confundiéndola. "Éste es el original, es el de él." Reveló dejándola sin habla, haciéndola llorar y abrazándola. "Ah no, abrazos no." Le dijo y Momo se separó.

"Gracias ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" Preguntó Momo.

"Lo asalté." Respondió Gine dejándola un poco estupefacta. "Como no quiso firmar un póster, comencé a golpearlo hasta que me dio el casco y lo hice firmarlo." Dijo dejándola impactada y pálida. "¿Verdad que te engañé?" Dijo sacándola de su shock. "Cómo lo conseguí es un secreto." Dijo retirándose, Momo rió un poco, viendo el casco.

**Sala principal.**

"Bien, ya contados los votos, con 8 votos, la habitación ganadora fue." Decía Mina. "La habitación de Sato." Dijo impactándolo.

"¡Las sobornaste!" Le gritaron todos enojados al ver que los votos eran de las chicas ya que les gustó el pastel.

Gine los miraba y sonrió para retirarse sin decir nada. "Gine ¿A dónde vas?" Le llamó Uraraka.

"A dormir, deberían hacer lo mismo." Respondió Gine sin voltear, casi todos sólo la vieron irse, para continuar en lo suyo.

"Yo también me voy a dormir." Dijo Todoroki retirándose al elevador de chicos.

**Flashback**

En la tv pasaban la pelea contra Cell. "¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo?" Preguntaba Fuyumi luego de ver cómo Vegeta alejó a Endeavor de una patada.

"Me gustaría conocer a ese tipo e invitarle un trago." Se burló uno de los hermanos de Todoroki, Natsuo. Mientras Shoto miraba la tv algo sorprendido.

_"Alguien capaz de noquear a Endeavor tan fácilmente, quiero aprender de él..." _Pensaba Shoto de niño.

**Fin del Flashback.**

"_Ese fue mi pensamiento siendo niño e inmaduro, pero sabiendo que entrenó a alguien tan fuerte como Son... Quizá... Si es un héroe, espero quedar bien en el festival deportivo para ser reclutado por él._" Pensaba Todoroki serio subiendo por el ascensor.

Mientras Gine iba en el de chicas. "_Si las cosas se ponen más feas, yo estaré para impedir que estos idiotas acaben muertos." _Pensó Gine subiendo en el elevador.

**Al día siguiente. Aula 1 A.**

"¡¿Festival deportivo?!" Gritaron casi todos.

Midnight dio un latigazo. "Correcto, el festival que representa su oportunidad, ya que las mejores agencias estarán observándolos para reclutarlos y si son reclutados por un profesional, entonces tienen grandes esperanzas de un brillante futuro como héroes." Les dijo Midnight y casi todos se emocionaron.

"¿No te parece genial? Gine." Le preguntó Momo.

"Si destacamos entonces daremos un gran paso adelante." Secundó Kendo.

"¿Exactamente qué es eso del festival deportivo?" Preguntó Gine confundiendo a todos. "A lo que me refiero es qué se hace." Comentó.

"Cierto, había olvidado que es tu primera vez en una escuela." Le dijo Mina, explicándole.

"La diferencia es que al ser una escuela de héroes, las actividades físicas serán evaluadas por héroes profesionales y nos reclutarán como ayudantes, o pasantes, o incluso residentes permanentes." Le explicó Tsuyu.

Gine se quedó pensante. "¡Debemos dar lo mejor! ¡Arrasaremos el festival deportivo!" Dijo Uraraka con un rostro de motivación.

**Más tarde.**

Gine iba caminando al aula de profesores, antes de tocar la puerta para entrar, escuchó. "Quiero que les digas, 'Yo estoy aquí'.'" Escuchó la voz de All Might.

"Bueno, gracias al entrenamiento con el Sr. Goku y con Nana mejoré bastante, pero aun creo que me falta demasiado para poder alcanzarte..." Respondía Midoriya sin parar de hablar, Gine se molestó y tocó la puerta, dando All Might el paso.

"Oh, eres tú ¿Qué se te ofrece?" Preguntó All Might.

"Quiero que muevas tus influencias para que yo no participe en esa estupidez." Le dijo Gine para sorpresa de ambos. "Esos idiotas realmente sueñan con ser héroes, yo sólo estoy de paso, si participo los opacaré." Dijo y ambos la observaron con sorpresa.

"Son ¿Pero por qué decidiste hacer algo así?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"¿Eres idiota?" Respondió Gine ofendiéndolo un poco. "Soy más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos y eso ya se los demostré en la prueba de rescate y en el ataque de los villanos, obviamente obtendré toda la estúpida atención y ustedes perderán la oportunidad que desean." Explicó seria.

Midoriya se sorprendió por su razón y All Might se quedó serio sabiendo la realidad en sus palabras. "Si esa es tu decisión, supongo que hablaré con los directivos." Dijo All Might para sorpresa de Midoriya, y Gine sólo asintió. "Ahora vamos, no olvides lo que hablamos, joven Midoriya." Les dijo retirándose los tres.

Caminaban por los pasillos y Midoriya observó a Gine. "Son ¿realmente no te importa perder la oportunidad con tal de dárselas a los demás?" Preguntó llamando la atención de Gine.

"No me interesa en lo más mínimo, eres amigo de Ochako, debes saber que su sueño es darle a sus padres una mejor vida con el dinero ganado siendo héroe." Le comentó Gine y Midoriya asintió. "¿Crees que ella tendrá esa oportunidad si yo se la quito?" Preguntó sorprendiéndolo.

Midoriya la miró algo sorprendido y serio. "Tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero, ¿no crees que ella y los demás se sentirían ofendidos si se enteran que perdiste una oportunidad para dárselas a ellos?" Preguntó y Gine sólo hizo un gesto de fastidio.

Antes de responder nada vieron a mucha gente en la entrada del aula 1 A. "Miren eso." Alguien habló. "Pero si son otros dos del grupo A." Dijo un rubio con arrogancia.

"¿Te conocemos?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"Que arrogantes, sólo para que lo sepan, el grupo B será el ganador y quien acaparará toda la atención en el festival deportivo, ésta es mi declaración de guerra, del grupo B contra el grupo A." Seguía hablando el tipo pero notando que ya sólo estaba Midoriya, no se dio cuenta que Gine siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

"¿Podrían quitarse? Me estorban." Preguntó Gine a los demás que estaban en la puerta.

Los demás se molestaron. "Oye tú, no dejes atrás a tu novio." Se burló el tipo rubio y Gine se detuvo enojada a punto de golpear a alguien.

"¡No te metas, marimacha! ¡Ellos son míos!" Gritó Bakugo enojado.

"Que decepción." Dijo otro tipo de cabellos morados. "Esperaba más que sólo palabrería de los del grupo A de héroes, pero, sólo para dejarlo claro, si van a la ligera con los demás, entonces me será sencillo trepar a la cima pisando sobre ustedes." Dijo poniendo a la mayoría algo nerviosos que no se esperaban tanta hostilidad.

"Mientras no se avergüencen a sí mismos en el evento principal." Dijo Bakugo dejando a todos callados y retirándose.

"Cambié de opinión." Dijo Gine molesta. "Voy a aplastar a todos estos gusanos hasta que sus restos se vuelvan abono para la tierra." Dijo Gine con un semblante amenazante que hizo que todos, hasta sus compañeros y amigas, incluso aquellos que actuaban serios, arrogantes y retadores, se asustaran.

**Dos semanas después. Capsule Corp.**

Kefla se encontraba entrenando en la habitación de gravedad, notándose molesta, por el hecho de que al perder contra Trunks en la carrera, la hizo estar sólo para él, jugando, llevándolo a parques de diversiones o jugar con él, la máquina se apagó y Trunks entró. "Hermana, vamos a ver televisión, hoy transmiten el festival deportivo de U.A." Le dijo Trunks.

Kefla hizo un gesto de molestia. "No molestes, los días del trato ya terminaron, así que déjame en paz." Reclamó molesta.

"Pero en esa escuela es donde-" - "Sin peros, tengo cosas qué hacer." Regañó Kefla y Trunks iba a llorar.

"Anda, hazlo, llora y te daré una razón para que llores." Amenazó Kefla y Trunks mejor se calló, en eso su teléfono timbró y Kefla vio quién era. "Además tengo trabajo." Dijo retirándose dándole un zape de cariño. "Giran, idiota, creí que habías muerto aquel día." Le dijo Kefla.

_"Gracias a ti, parece que todos la libramos de esa, menos mal que lo hiciste gratis." _Respondió Giran. _"En fin, te envié los datos del trabajo, la mitad ya te fue transferida, la otra será cuando alejes al acosador de la niña rica, recuerda, nada de muertes." _Kefla asintió y ambos colgaron.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Kefla vio la información y al verla se sorprendió, y llamó a Giran. "Oye, ¿Seguro que es la persona correcta?" Preguntó.

"_Son los datos que a mí me dieron, y sabes que nunca me equivoco con el trabajo ¿Por qué la duda?._" Respondió Giran.

Kefla dio una sonrisa. "Sólo quería confirmar." Kefla colgó y miró su teléfono. "_¿En qué te metiste ahora?_" Pensó con una sonrisa mirando su teléfono.

**Día del evento.**

Todos esperaban en la sala que les fue asignada para prepararse. "Yo quería participar con mi traje." Decía Mina desilusionada.

"Es para equilibrar a los participantes." Le dijo Ojiro.

"Gine, ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir qué es esa habitación que usas fuera del dormitorio?" Le decía Toru impaciente, ya que Gine seguía entrenando en una máquina de gravedad que guardaba en una cápsula.

"Lo he estado pensando, y la verdad es..." Dijo Gine haciendo una pausa.

Todas esperaban una respuesta, incluso los chicos. _"Oscuros secretos." _Pensaba Mina mientras esperaba.

"... Que es un secreto." Dijo Gine y casi todos cayeron.

"¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué no somos amigas?" Decía Toru como si llorara.

Gine sólo se le quedó viendo. "Cuando ésto termine, voy a hablar con ustedes sobre algo serio." Dijo Gine para confusión de todos. "Pero con una condición." Les dijo y las chicas asintieron. "Den más allá de lo que puedan dar en este estúpido concurso." Les dijo y asintieron sonriendo.

"¡Plus Ultra!" Dijeron las chicas motivadas.

"Eso también nos incluye ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Kirishima.

"No, son cosas de chicas, si ustedes escuchan espiando, los liquidaré, no me importa acabar en Tártaro." Dijo Gine seria y amenazante poniéndolos nerviosos.

"¿De verdad quieres ser un héroe?" Preguntó Sato algo estupefacto por sus palabras.

Midoriya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. "Midoriya." Le habló Todoroki. "No estoy aquí para jugar, te las arreglaste para que All Might tenga los ojos en ti, lo que quiero decir, es que te voy a derrotar." Dijo para sorpresa de los presentes y más de Midoriya.

Se quedó un silencio. "Todos apuntan a lo más alto, así que no puedo quedarme atrás, sé que eres fuerte, por eso, también te derrotaré." Respondió Midoriya sorprendiendo a todos.

"Entonces que así sea." Dijo Todoroki. "Lo mismo para ustedes, Son, Bakugo." Dijo molestando a Bakugo pero Gine sólo lo miró indiferente.

**Zona del festival.**

Present Mic presentaba. "¡Bienvenidos al festival de U.A.!" Gritaba Mic. "¡Con ustedes! ¡El grupo de primer año! ¡La clase 1 A!" El grupo pasó y el público los alababa.

"Es mucha gente." Dijo Midoriya nervioso.

Mientras Mic presentaba a los demás grupos que también entraban y se reunían en sus zonas asignadas. "Muy bien, jueguen limpio ¿De acuerdo?." Les dijo Midnight emocionada y todos se emocionaron de verla. "Son Gine de la clase 1 A pase al frente." Dijo confundiendo a todos.

"Y eso que les dije que no me metieran en sus estupideces." Dijo Gine caminando con Midnight.

"¿Por qué Gine?" Preguntó Uraraka.

"Debe ser por haber sido la primera en el examen práctico en los recomendados." Respondió Momo y algunos se sorprendieron y otros se quedaron serios.

"¿Algunas palabras de aliento para los nuevos héroes?" Dijo Midnight.

Gine se quedó seria. "... Ésto es una estupidez." Dijo para impacto de todos y molestia de muchos. "Desde el idiota de Might evitando que un avión caiga, hasta un vagabundo alimentando a un perro de la calle con su propia comida, cualquier idiota puede ser un héroe." Dijo y todos se quedaron callados.

**En otra lugar.**

Alguien miraba una tv portátil los eventos del festival deportivo, quedándose un poco serio. "_En un mundo donde a los héroes sólo les importa su imagen y rango, parece que esta chica tiene algo de sentido, ¿se convertirá en un buen héroe? ¿O se convertirá en alguien a quien tendré que cortar?_" Pensó el tipo viendo a Gine mientras miraba a la ciudad y veía a Turbo Hero Ingenium.

Mientras que Ingenium patrullaba la ciudad con otros héroes, pero Ingenium se detuvo al ver algo sospechoso mientras los demás héroes se adelantaban, yendo él al callejón. "Debo suponer que eres el Asesino de Héroes." Dijo Ingenium serio.

"¿Asesino?" Respondió. "Bueno, no es mi culpa que mueran por no dar la talla como los héroes que se suponen deben ser." Dijo un poco burlón.

"No importa, te detendré y te llevaré ante la justicia." Dijo Ingenium comenzando a atacar mientras el acusado sonreía.

**Zona del festival.**

"¡¿Qué idiotez es esa, marimacha?! ¡Yo lo hubiese hecho mejor!" Le gritó Bakugo.

"¿Estabas aquí? Sparkles." Respondió Gine indiferente, molestándolo.

"¡Jódete! ¡Escuchen ustedes! ¡El número uno seré yo! ¡Y ustedes serán los peldaños!" Les gritó Bakugo creando conmoción.

"¡Silencio todos!" Ordenó Midnight callando a todos. "Muy bien, con ésto comenzamos los eventos preliminares, este año es, una carrera de obstáculos." Presentó emocionando a muchos.

"¿Una carrera?" Preguntó Kendo.

"Las 11 clases competirán por una pista de 4 Kilómetros, son libres de usar sus Kosei a voluntad." Les decía Midnight dando el inicio.

Gine sintió que le tocaron la espalda con algo, volteó y miró a Mineta que tenía un rostro sombrío. "Gana para mí." Dijo Mineta sombrío.

"Fuera." Dio inicio y todos corrieron, excepto Gine quedando muchos confundidos, más por el hecho de ver a Mineta.

"Suéltame." Ordenó Gine seria.

"¿Por qué? No hago nada contra las reglas, es parte de mi estrategia y muestro lo que puedo hacer con mi Kosei." Respondió Mineta aun sombrío. Gine lo miró y arrancó la esfera con algo de su ropa que reparó de inmediato con su técnica, junto con Mineta dejándolo impactado. "¡Ni All Might pudo liberarse! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!" Dijo impactado e incrédulo.

"Soy más fuerte que él." Dijo Gine amenazante asustando a Mineta pero Gine sonrió de manera macabra que lo asustó más. "¿Querías ganar?" Preguntó confundiendo a Mineta. "No te vayas a soltar." De eso, Gine tomó a Mineta de la cabeza comenzó a correr con Mineta en su mano, gritando.

Al llegar vieron que había amontonados en el túnel, así que Gine flotó sobre ellos, pero bajo, su mano donde llevaba a Mineta la llevaba colgando, haciendo que Mineta se golpeara en la cabeza de los otros estudiantes, que se molestaban por eso. "Perdón, disculpen, con permiso, cuidado con la cabeza." Gine iba disculpándose de forma sarcástica hasta salir y ver algunos robots peleando con los participantes.

"Son los robots de la primera prueba, pero tú puedes con ellos ¿Cierto?" Decía Mineta nervioso.

"La pregunta es ¿Tú Puedes?" Preguntó Gine sonriendo.

Gine avanzó asustando a Mineta que comenzó a gritar cuando Gine se dirigió a un robot, golpeándolo con Mineta, mientras éste gritaba de dolor, los otros participantes estaban sorprendidos de su habilidad y al mismo tiempo sentían pena ajena por Mineta.

"No puedo decir que me sienta mal por Mineta." Dijo Kyoka mientras con sus cables destruía un robot.

Gine siguió pasando a todos a gran velocidad mientras Mineta, con algunas heridas, gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos siendo golpeado contra robots. Hasta llegar a una zona que parecía un acantilado al abismo con algunas sogas hacia pilares de roca. "Menos mal que sabes volar ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Mineta.

"Debí esperar que serías rápida." Escucharon a Todoroki llegando detrás de ella.

"Scarface ¿Qué tan profundo crees que sea?" Preguntó Gine confundiéndolos.

"¿Te da miedo el abismo?" Preguntó Todoroki.

"Da igual, pañales, averigüémoslo." Dijo Gine confundiendo a los dos y los que llegaban, ya que Gine sólo dio un paso y se dejó caer mientras Mineta gritaba de terror y todos se quedaron estupefactos incluso los espectadores.

El grito de Mineta se escuchaba alejándose haciendo eco, pero después se comenzaba a escuchar más fuerte hasta que vieron que Gine salió al primer pilar de rocas. "¡¿Qué tan profundo es?!" Preguntó Mina.

"Como 1000 m de profundidad, morirán si caen, procuren hacerlo bien." Les dijo Gine lanzándose de nuevo con Mineta gritando de terror dejando a muchos estupefactos.

"¿Será cierto?" Preguntó un tipo rodeado de metal, Tetsutetsu.

"Debe serlo, a juzgar por el tiempo del grito." Respondió Kendo y de eso vieron a Todoroki crear un puente de hielo en el que patinaba pero el puente se destruía al él pasar, recordándole a todos que seguían en la competencia.

Para su sorpresa, vieron cómo Midoriya saltó de la orilla a un pilar, pero no iba a llegar, preocupando a sus colegas y a Uraraka, pero, Midoriya sí llegó, aunque le tocó escalar. "Eso estuvo cerca, aun me falta calcular bien el porcentaje para llegar correcto y que no me falte o me pase." Decía Midoriya para sí mismo, mientras los demás cruzaban como podían con sus Kosei.

Gine llegó a la entrada de una nueva zona, al entrar, se creó una explosión, pero para sorpresa de todos ella estaba bien, ni siquiera salió volando. "¡Es un campo minado! ¡Tal vez no sean peligrosas pero te pueden arrojar muy lejos! Estoy sorprendido de que Son Gine esté bien." Dijo Mic algo sorprendido.

"Ya veo, entonces no suponen un peligro, para mí." Dijo Gine sonriéndole a Mineta que estaba aterrado dándose una idea de qué planeaba.

Gine comenzó a caminar como si nada mientras las minas explotaban, a Gine no le sucedía nada, pero Mineta sentía la presión de las explosiones, hasta que pasaron y vieron que Bakugo y Todoroki estaban en la entrada de la zona, Gine fue indiferente y siguió hasta que llegó a la meta, dándole el primer lugar, pero, ella no pasó la mano con la que tenía a Mineta, dejándolo detrás de la meta.

"¡Ya me torturaste al menos déjame llegar en segundo lugar!" Gritaba Mineta, Gine apuntó la mirada de Mineta hacia atrás, viendo cómo Bakugo, Midoriya y Todoroki competían los tres por llegar antes que el otro.

Viendo cómo Midoriya usaba las minas para darse impulso y ponerse al frente. "¿Tú crees que su esfuerzo debe ser recompensado por un tercer lugar?" Preguntó Gine y Mineta se quedó callado viendo cómo los tres competían con todo, llegando Midoriya en segundo, Todoroki en tercero, y Bakugo en cuarto quedando muy enojado mirando furioso a Midoriya y Gine. "Que ésta sea una lección para que lo pienses antes de intentar usar mis habilidades." Le dijo sombría.

Gine soltó a Mineta y antes de caer al suelo, lo pateó cayendo cerca de las minas, explotando haciendo enojar a muchos que cruzaban con cuidado y salieron volando, mientras los demás participantes comenzaban a llegar a la meta.

"Ha sido una carrera fascinante, las habilidades de cada uno de los futuros héroes, y sobre todo ese final, tal vez Son Gine llegó primero, pero los 2. Midoriya Izuku, 3. Todoroki Shoto y 4. Bakugo Katsuki, fue una carrera de voluntades." Decía Mic emocionado.

"Así es, aunque Son Gine, demostró habilidades de resistencia y velocidad únicas, hasta donde sé ella puede cargar toneladas sin mucho esfuerzo." Dijo Aisawa sorprendiendo a muchos.

"Es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo, vi a esa chica corriendo con una letra de U.A." Decían algunos de los que llegaron viendo que Gine estaba cruzada de brazos e indiferente.

"Gine, supongo que era de esperarse de ti." Le dijo Momo llegando agitada.

"Por un segundo creí que habría bajas." Bromeó Kendo.

Escucharon un latigazo. "Muy bien hecho, estoy orgullosa de mis muchachos, los 20 llegaron entre los 42 puestos, miren, sus lugares." Presentó viendo una imagen donde se mostraban los lugares de los participantes. "Lo siento por los que no pasaron, ya tendrán su oportunidad, ahora, como segundo evento, tenemos, Caballería Humana." Presentó.

Sorprendiendo a muchos y emocionando a otros, dando las reglas de la competencia, que era equipos de dos a cuatro personas por equipo, los concursantes debían tomar la banda del jinete del equipo con la puntuación, lo cual iría acumulando puntos, cada participante recibiría una puntuación por la prueba anterior, y esos puntos se sumarían entre los participantes, pero habiendo truco con el primer lugar, ya que el primer lugar recibiría una puntuación de 10 millones de puntos dejando a todos impactados.

Gine estaba indiferente ante las miradas de todos, ya que la tomaron como el objetivo principal. "¡Tienen 15 minutos para hacer sus equipos!" Les dijo Midnight y todos comenzaron a hablarse.

Gine estaba indiferente. _"Me dejé llevar por un impulso, no debí participar en esta estupidez, en fin." _Pensaba Gine fastidiada y caminando. "Momo, haremos equipo, andando." Le dijo pero Momo sólo la vio.

"Lo siento, Gine." Le dijo Momo confundiéndola. "Ya he hecho equipo con Todoroki, además, quiero decirte una cosa." Le dijo confundiéndola. "No dependeré de ti, Gine, voy a derrotarte en este evento." Le dijo desafiante.

Gine sólo la miró. "Como quieras." Dijo Gine indiferente Momo sólo la vio. "Itsuka, hagamos equipo." Le dijo.

"No esta vez, Gine, estoy interesada en enfrentarte, así que voy por mi cuenta, suerte." Le respondió Kendo dejando a Gine un poco estupefacta.

Gine fue con Kyoka. "Disculpa, no te lo tomes personal, quiero ver a dónde llego por mi cuenta." Le dijo Kyoka.

Gine fue a pedírselo a las demás, pero negaron. "Bien, si así lo quieren, púdranse de una vez." Les dijo Gine molesta sorprendiéndolas un poco. _"Estúpidas, eso me pasa por tenerles consideración, querían a Gine de enemiga, tendrán a Gine de enemiga." _Pensó molesta yendo con Midnight. "Oye, cambia las estúpidas reglas, que me enfrenten todos estos estúpidos gusanos, que el que pueda ponerse en pie al final, pase a las finales." Le dijo a Midnight.

Ya que Midnight tenía el micrófono, todos escucharon. Todos se quedaron estupefactos y sorprendidos por sus palabras, algunos incluso serios y molestos al ver su arrogancia. "Admiro tu ímpetu, pero, eso no se puede." Le dijo Midnight. "Si no has encontrado equipo, te sugiero te des prisa, o te quedarás sin equipo." Le dijo molestándola.

"Puedo encargarme de estos gusanos yo sola." Dijo Gine dejando a todos molestos pero sus amigos algo desconcertados por actuar como el primer día que la vieron. _"Mejor me rindo, al fin y al cabo ni me interesa esta estupidez." _Pensó molesta.

Los demás la miraban molestos mientras Gine estaba cruzada de brazos indiferente. "¡Hola, señorita primer lugar!" Una chica de pelo rosado se le puso cara a cara a Gine tomándola desprevenida. "Soy Hatsume Mei del departamento de apoyo, no nos conocemos pero usaré tu posición." Todo eso confundió a Gine pero entendió que la querían usar.

"Viste lo que le pasó al estúpido enano por querer usar mis habilidades a su favor ¿y aun así vienes a decirme eso? ¿Tienes agallas o sólo eres estúpida?." Respondió Gine seria.

"¿Qué es la valentía sin un poco de estupidez?" Respondió Mei dejando a Gine estupefacta. "Contigo haré que mis bebés tengan toda la atención." Dijo confundiéndola pero sacando un montón de aparatos. "Mis bebés son extraños y numerosos, pero es posible encontrar uno que se adapte a ti." Le decía Mei.

Gine se puso en cuclillas viendo los aparatos. "Comprendo, entonces quieres que use estas chatarras para que alguien las vea y te llame a su agencia." Dijo Gine viendo los aparatos.

"¡No son chatarras!" Reclamó Mei.

"Éste por ejemplo, es un propulsor que puede ayudarte a-" - "Yo puedo volar." La interrumpió Gine.

"Bueno, entonces puede hacerte más rápida volando." Seguía Mei insistiendo.

Gine la miró un poco fastidiada pero viendo que no se rendía a pesar de la amenaza. "Estás loca." Le dijo Gine. "Pero, creo que le caerías bien a una amiga que también se vuelve loca por las cosas tecnológicas." Comentó. "Hagamos un trato." Le dijo.

"Por supuesto, siempre y cuando sea benéfico para mis bebés." Respondió Mei.

"Puedo defenderme sola y sin ayuda de nada, sin embargo, necesito al menos a una persona para esta tontería, así que serás mi caballo, no importa si usamos o no tus chatarras, con el simple hecho de hacer equipo conmigo, yo te daré una recomendación directa con la dueña de Capsule Corp, Bulma Brief." Propuso Gine dejando a Mei en shock.

"¡Primero, no son chatarras! ¡Segundo! ¡¿Estás bromeando?!" Respondió Mei emocionada.

"No miento, tengo mis influencias, chica, ¿así que qué dices?" Le dijo Gine sonriendo.

"Trato hecho." Dijo Mei estrechando y agitando demasiado la mano de Gine.

"Ya, suéltame." Le dijo Gine a una emocionada Mei.

"Gine ¿Ya tienes equipo? Sólo somos dos y el tiempo se termina." Le llamó Uraraka notándose preocupada.

Gine se fastidió pero suspiró. "Nos faltan dos, así que está bien." Dijo Gine aceptándola y a su compañero que para sorpresa de Gine, era Midoriya que estaba algo nervioso.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Todos los equipos están hechos! ¡Así que comienza la cuenta para la feroz batalla!" Gritaba Mic emocionado mientras que los equipos se preparaban, teniendo un sólo equipo en la mira.

**Fin del capítulo 13.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**viecenta1.8: Pues primero está la salud, no por sentirse mejor uno debe de descuidarse, a mí me pasó cuando me dio tifoidea. Pues para eso hay que esperar un poco.**

**laurenlmprincess: Nah, ella sabe controlarse, a veces, un poco, bueno tienen a Shenlong :v.**

**Tenzin: I think about some DBZ enemys, and also, maybe Freezer is one of them, no spoilers.**

**NirvanaSon: Haha, que bueno que te guste el fic.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	15. Batallas (Parte 1)

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 14: Batallas (Parte 1).**

Los equipos se preparaban pero, todos apuntando a un equipo en específico. "¡1 2 3 ya!" Gritó Mic sorprendiendo a todos pero comenzaron a moverse yendo hacia el equipo de Gine.

"Chica, te concederé ésta." Dijo Gine con un par de grandes guantes en sus manos al igual que Midoriya, Uraraka y Mei. "Bien, apunten." Dijo mientras apuntaban sus manos en diferentes direcciones mientras se dirigían a ellos hasta casi llegar a ellos. "Fuego." Ordenó al tener a todos enfrente y de los guantes se disparó una onda que mandó a todos a volar, pero los guantes quedaron siendo sólo guantes de metal.

"¡¿Qué les pareció la onda expansiva de mis bebés?! ¡Crean una onda gravitatoria que puede repeler cualquier cosa! ¡Si se usa en botas puede incluso usarse para volar! ¡Aún es un prototipo de un solo uso pero se puede mejorar!" Explicaba Mei.

"Nada mal, ahora usen el modo ataque." Les dijo Gine confundiéndolos.

"No tienen modo ataque-" - "Rocket Punch." Gine se quitó los guantes y se los arrojó a los contrincantes golpeándolos con éstos, dejando a todos estupefactos.

De eso se comenzaron a hundir por el Kosei de uno de la clase B que se acercaba con su equipo. "Hora de que brillen mis otros bebés." Dijo Mei. "Uraraka, Midoriya." Les dijo y sus botas comenzaron a propulsarse elevándose saliendo se su alcance por un rato mientras otros trataban de atraparlos sin éxito, hasta se les acabó el combustible, Uraraka actuó rápido y los liberó de la gravedad.

Kyoka iba tras ellos con sus cables pero una corriente hecha por los dedos de Midoriya los repelió. "Lo siento, Jiro." Le dijo Midoriya.

"No te disculpes, ellos decidieron que nos querían de enemigos." Le dijo Gine seria sorprendiendo un poco a Midoriya.

"Eso es un poco cruel, bluag." Les habló Uraraka notando que estaba muy mareada.

"Hemos estado en el aire por cinco minutos con las botas de Hatsume, y cerca de otros cinco minutos con la gravedad de Uraraka, su tiempo límite la tiene mareada, mejor volvamos al suelo." Opinó Midoriya preocupado por el estado de Uraraka.

"De acuerdo, Ochako, necesitas trabajar en tus debilidades, y tú, otras opciones de energía, el combustible a base de petroleo se termina rápido y contamina." Dijo Gine a ambas.

"Claro que he pensado en otras fuentes, pero hasta ahora es lo que mi presupuesto y materiales me permiten usar." Se defendió Mei.

Uraraka asintió y descendieron, viendo que todos estaban en una batalla campal por las bandas de los jinetes, al darse cuenta que el equipo de Gine descendió fueron por ellos, Mei se dio cuenta que pisó algo y miró que era una esfera pegajosa que no se podía quitar.

Vieron que Shoji iba por ellos y Gine notó que Mineta y Tsuyu iban escondidos en sus brazos. "Mis ojos me dicen que dentro de ese tipo esta aquel enano de las esferas y una chica parecida a una rana." Dijo Mei sorprendiéndolos un poco al saber de quienes se trataba y también revelando la Kosei de Mei que le agudizaba la vista.

"Enano, espero que sepas controlar tu fuerza." Le dijo Gine confundiéndolos. "Manda a volar al enemigo que nos ataca, pero si lastimas a Tsuyu te romperé todos los huesos." Ordenó poniendo nervioso a Midoriya.

Midoriya estaba confundido. _"Atacar sin lastimarlos gravemente... Comprendo, la fuerza de One For All es tanta que sin querer podría acabar dañando gravemente a alguien, pero, el Maestro Karin, el Sr. Goku y la Sra. Nana me enseñaron bien." _Midoriya entendió lo que Gine quería decir. "¡Smash!" Midoriya dio un ataque que hizo retroceder al equipo de Shoji y a los que estaban detrás de él.

"¡Tu banda es mía, marimacha!" Escucharon a Bakugo gritar llegando a ellos.

"¡Rocket Kick!" Uraraka se quitó la bota y se la arrojó a Bakugo pegándole en la cara dejando a todos estupefactos.

"¡Dejen de arrojar así a mis bebés!" Gritó Mei algo enojada.

Kendo atrapó a Bakugo para que no cayera al suelo. "¡Bakugo! ¡Deja de avisarles a los enemigos que vas por ellos!" Le regañó Kendo.

Los del equipo de Gine sintieron que algo muy rápido pasó a un lado de ellos y después vieron que el equipo de Todoroki estaba impactado por la gran velocidad mostrada por Iida. "Aún no lo perfecciono, pero fue suficiente para obtener los 10 millones." Dijo Iida mientras Todoroki sostenía una banda.

"Oh no, tenemos que recuperarla." Dijo Uraraka alarmada.

"¡Aun no puedo liberarme y no quiero quitarme a mi bebé!" Dijo Mei en un dilema.

"No entiendo qué les preocupa." Dijo Gine, Uraraka le iba a responder pero calló al ver que Gine seguía con la banda en su cabeza. "Soy más rápida que cualquier gusano aquí." Dijo con arrogancia.

Mientras Todoroki abría sus ojos impactado al ver la banda que ponía un 'ja, ja' escrito con la imagen de un personaje apuntando y burlándose. _"No me jodas." _Pensaba Todoroki con tanta ira que comenzó a quemar la banda en su mano, pero al ver lo que hacía se calmó.

Mientras hablaban alguien acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Gine. "Bajaste la guardia por estar con tu novio." Escuchó una voz.

Pero Gine lo golpeó en la cara, saliendo disparado a toda velocidad hasta chocar con un muro, todo se detuvo y se quedó en silencio, el equipo de ese sujeto estaba estupefacto al no tener a su jinete, y después voltearon a donde se estrelló. "Ese imbécil me lo debía." Dijo Gine aun con su puño arriba.

"¡¿Eso está permitido?!" Preguntó el grupo B.

"Está permitido hacer caer al jinete del equipo, y esa fue una forma." Respondió Midnight.

"¿Qué? no es cierto, estoy segura que Monoma irá directo al hospital." Comentó otra del grupo B, Yui Kodai.

"¿Y crees que siendo héroe no te lastimarás?" Le dijo Gine seria mientras miraban a su equipo, pero confundidos al verlos en un campo de energía verde mientras Bakugo trataba de romperlo con explosiones, y el tiempo se acabó.

"¡Se ha terminado el tiempo!" Gritó Mic. "Y los equipos ganadores son."

1\. Equipo Son. Siendo Gine, Uraraka, Mei y Midoriya.

2\. Equipo Todoroki. Siendo Momo, Todoroki, Kaminari e Iida.

3\. Equipo Bakugo. Siendo Mina, Kendo, Kirishima y Bakugo.

4\. Equipo Shinso. Siendo Ojiro, Hitoshi Shinso de las clases regulares, Yuga Aoyama y Nirengeki Shoda de la clase B, pero por alguna razón parecían confundidos.

"La mayoría son de mi grupo, estoy muy orgullosa de todos, bien hecho." Les decía Midnight emocionada. "Los que no pasaron, ya tendrán su oportunidad el siguiente año." Motivó.

"Lo que sigue será anunciado después del descanso para comer." Anunció Mic retirándose todos mientras muchos iban platicando.

"Iida, ese movimiento fue asombroso." Le decía Uraraka emocionada.

"¿Qué me dices tú? Usando esa patada." Respondió Iida haciéndola reír.

"Oigan, ¿Han visto a Gine?" Preguntó Kendo y vieron que no estaba.

"Ahora que lo dices, Midoriya y Todoroki también se fueron." Dijo Momo.

**En otro lugar.**

Midoriya y Gine estaban frente a Todoroki que estaba muy serio pero Gine un tanto fastidiada. "Ya di qué rayos quieres, Scarface." Le dijo Gine un poco molesta.

"Ustedes me presionaron al grado de ir contra mi propia palabra." Dijo Todoroki confundiendo a Gine pero Midoriya se quedó pensante.

"Hablas de que casi usas tu fuego cuando te molestaste por la burla de Gine ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Midoriya y Gine estaba indiferente.

"Quiero preguntarles, ¿A caso son familiares de All Might o algo así?" Preguntó para sorpresa de ambos.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Preguntó Midoriya algo nervioso.

"Ve al grano, mi comida es más importante que tus estupideces, así que date prisa y di lo que tengas qué decir." Dijo Gine molesta.

"'¿Por qué piensas eso?' y 've al grano' es casi como una confesión." Dijo Todoroki. "Sin duda algo pasa con ustedes tres, que estoy seguro es algo que no pueden decir." Siguió. "Ya deben de saber que mi padre es Endeavor, el héroe #2, así que si ustedes están relacionados con el héroe #1, entonces mi motivación por superarlos es mayor." Dijo y ambos sólo lo miraron.

"De acuerdo te detendré ahí." Habló Gine indiferente. "Primero, no me interesa, segundo, sólo existe una persona a la que veo como rival, y no eres tú, me largo a comer." Dijo retirándose.

"Entonces, antes de que te vayas." Le llamó Todoroki. "Dime dónde contactar a ese tipo al que llamaste maestro o cuál es la agencia donde trabaja." Pidió serio y Gine lo observó. "Endeavor es alguien a quien no le gusta perder, pero como nunca superó a All Might diseñó un plan... Yo." Decía Todoroki.

"¿A caso te entrena para que tú seas quién supere a All Might?" Preguntó Midoriya.

Todoroki asintió. "Sí, pero que se pudra, superaré a All Might, no por él, sino por mí. Mi madre siempre lloraba diciendo que odiaba mi lado izquierdo por el mismo aborrecimiento que le tenía a él, y un día colapsó y arrojó agua hirviendo en mi cara. Por eso es que lo haré sólo con mi lado derecho, lo haré sin usar el poder de él." Reveló para impacto de Midoriya, pero Gine estaba seria y Bakugo estaba serio escuchando oculto.

"¿Y quieres a mi maestro porque...?" Preguntó Gine.

"Como ya dije, lo haré a mi modo, por eso quiero que aquel que le dio una paliza por su arrogancia, me entrene." Dijo Todoroki serio.

"¿Y crees que él te enseñará sólo por pedírselo?" Le dijo Gine. "Él no es un héroe o alguien solidario, y no tiene tiempo para niños traumados." Le dijo molestándolo.

"Todoroki." Le habló Midoriya. "Yo siempre he sido ayudado por otros, llegué aquí siendo ayudado, no puedo decepcionar a quienes me ayudaron, por eso, tampoco puedo perder contra ti, también te voy a superar, así que por favor, no te contengas." Le dijo Midoriya y Todoroki sólo lo observó.

Todoroki sólo los vio. "Está bien, si no quieren decirme no hay problema, los derrotaré usando mi lado derecho, discúlpenme por quitarles su tiempo." - "Si realmente esperas superarlo, no niegues quién eres, Scarface." Le interrumpió Gine retirándose a comer dejando a ambos y Todoroki viéndola pensante y enojado.

**Terminado el tiempo de descanso.**

Gine caminaba de vuelta a donde se celebraba el evento. "Gine." Le habló Momo y Gine volteó quedando estupefacta.

"¿Qué rayos hacen vestidas así?" Les preguntó Gine.

Las chicas estaban vestidas de animadoras. "Mineta y Kaminari dijeron que Midnight-sensei dijo que todas las clases participarían en un concurso de animadoras." Le respondió Mina.

Gine parpadeó. "A ver ¿Y le creyeron? ¿A pañales?" Gine hizo que se quedaran pensantes.

"¡Esos bastardos nos mintieron!" Gritaron las chicas, y Uraraka hacía un gesto de entender la referencia, mientras ambos estaban escondidos, nerviosos y asustados.

**Hospital.**

Un héroe entraba en una habitación. "¿Cómo...? ... ¿Qué se supone que haces? Vuelve a la cama." Le dijo a Mirko que estaba levantándose.

"Sólo es yeso en una pierna, puedo caminar y seguir peleando con una." Se excusó Mirko.

"Lo sé, ¿pero no crees que sería más divertido usar ambas piernas para combatir?" Le dijo.

"O puedo golpearlos con el yeso de la otra." Respondió Mirko dejando al héroe estupefacto y algo molesto.

"Espera un poco, no te lo iba a decir, pero hoy te lo quitan." Le dijo.

Por la insistencia Mirko volvió a la cama. "¿Y?" Preguntó.

"Aun nada." Respondió y Mirko se molestó, recordando la paliza. "Descuida, ya la encontraremos, recupérate al cien para que puedas tener la revancha, por ahora, disfruta de la mala comida de hospital." Bromeó molestándola. "Por cierto, hoy es el festival deportivo de U.A. ¿Por qué no les das un vistazo a los de primer año? Podrías reclutar a alguno esta vez." Comentó encendiendo la tv.

"Los de primer año... escuché que sobrevivieron a un ataque de villanos, quizá haya alguien interesante." Comentó Mirko viendo cómo pasaban los seleccionados de los combates y repeticiones de las anteriores pruebas. "Esa chica, de verdad tiene habilidades." Quedando algo sorprendida por Gine que la reconoció de inmediato, Todoroki, Bakugo y Midoriya, que fueron los que más llamaron la atención.

**Zona del evento.**

Todos ya estaban reunidos, Mineta y Kaminari tenían algunos golpes. "¡Prepárense! ¡El evento principal son batallas directas de uno contra uno!" Dijo Midnight emocionando a todos. "Haremos los sorteos, para los combates principales, los que deseen retirarse pueden hacerlo." Les decía Midnight.

"Yo me retiro." Escucharon a Ojiro.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Tokoyami.

"Yo, no recuerdo nada de la batalla de caballería, tal vez fue el Kosei de ese tipo." Dijo Ojiro mientras miraba a Shinso. "Todos dieron lo mejor, y yo siento que sólo fui arrastrado." Se explicaba Ojiro.

"Pero si ese es el caso, yo también fui arrastrada, no tiene nada de malo si te esfuerzas en la final." Le decía Mina.

"Se trata de dignidad." Escucharon a Gine que estaba de brazos cruzados algo seria y Ojiro asintió pero notándose frustrado.

"Yo también saldré, siento que va en contra del espíritu del festival deportivo." Dijo Shoda.

"Esos dos se pasan de hombres." Decía Kirishima emocionado pero con algo de sentimiento.

"Me gusta su espíritu, lo acepto." Les dijo Midnight. "En ese caso, se les dará oportunidad a dos del equipo que casi queda, equipo Tetsutetsu, elijan a sus competidores." Les dijo Midnight y asintieron emocionados, eligiendo a Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu e Ibara Shiozaki. "Dados los nuevos participantes, así quedaron las batallas."

Midoriya Izuku vs Shinso Hitoshi.

Iida Tenya vs Hatsume Mei.

Todoroki Shoto vs Aoyama Yuga.

Shiozaki Ibara vs Kaminari Denki.

Ashido Mina vs Kendo Itsuka.

Yaoyorozu Momo vs Son Gine.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima Eijiro.

Uraraka Ochako vs Bakugo Katsuki.

"Las reglas serán sencillas, si caes, te rindes o quedas inconsciente, pierdes." Terminó Midnight de explicar.

Algunos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos después de ver la selección de las batallas, Uraraka estaba algo nerviosa, Gine seguía indiferente. "Gine." Le habló Momo. "Lo sabes ¿Cierto?" Le dijo Momo.

Gine sólo la observó. "Momo, lamentarás haberme señalado como tu enemiga." Le dijo Gine muy seria y amenazante poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

"Vamos, no seas así, las cinco daremos lo mejor." Le dijo Kendo junto a Mina y Uraraka que estaba algo nerviosa pero motivada a seguir.

Se llevaron a cabo eventos antes de que se continuaran con los combates, en los que muchos participaron con emoción, incluso las chicas continuaron con lo del asunto de las porristas, a excepción de Gine, ya que ella dejó claro que no participaría.

El escenario se preparaba para los combates. "Comprendo, básicamente es un Tenkaichi Budokai pero para niños." Dijo Gine.

"Ja, la mierda del Tenkaichi Budokai es una estupidez para los inútiles sin Kosei." Dijo Bakugo y Gine lo observó.

"¿Inútiles sin Kosei? ¿Entonces dices que no eres nada sin tu Kosei?" Se burló Gine mientras Bakugo explotaba.

"Aunque, creo que los Tenkaichi Budokai son más para demostrar artes marciales, no Kosei." Decía Kendo.

"Yo recuerdo que antes se podía con Kosei, pero eso lo prohibieron ya que se estaba perdiendo la tradición de las artes marciales a puño limpio, además hay un rumor de que además de eso, cuando se permitían las Kosei, hubo un torneo en el que destruyeron todo el escenario y las instalaciones con una pelea." Platicó Midoriya sorprendiendo a los que escuchaban.

"Sí, esos fueron mi papá y mi primer maestro." Dijo Gine y todos se quedaron estupefactos y sorprendidos, la única imagen que les venía a la mente sobre Goku, era el tipo amigable e infantil que vieron en la reunión, no a un tipo que le gustara pelear y destruir.

**Midoriya Izuku vs Shinso Hitoshi.**

Continuaron platicando hasta que el primer combate comenzó, Midoriya vs Shinso, los compañeros de Midoriya apoyaban, pero algo pasó, fue como si controlaran a Midoriya, Aisawa reveló que Shinso poseía un Kosei de control mental y Ojiro lo confirmó, sin embargo, Midoriya se liberó y remontó el combate sacando a Shinso de la plataforma. Tanto Midoriya como Shinso recibieron palabras de aliento del público.

"Midoriya ¿Cómo le hiciste para liberarte?" Preguntó Ojiro cuando Midoriya llegó.

"Hice despertar mi Kosei de manera inconsciente, con mi propio poder me liberé." Explicó Midoriya. "Gracias a ese entrenamiento que tuve no me lastimé." Sonrió nervioso.

"Deku, ¿Qué papá no te llevó con el Maestro Karin?" Le preguntó Gine, Midoriya se sorprendió un poco por el cambio de apodo, aunque confundiendo a algunos por el mencionado.

"Pues sí, lo hizo, ¿Por qué?" Respondió Midoriya.

"¿Entonces por qué rayos caíste en una provocación tan infantil y estúpida?" Preguntó Gine seria y Midoriya se exaltó un poco.

"Perdón, es sólo, que no pude dejar que hablaran así de un amigo." Respondió Midoriya algo asustado por Gine, que sólo se volteó a la siguiente pelea.

"¿Maestro Karin?" Le preguntó Uraraka.

"Un ermitaño que entrenó al Sr. Goku cuando era niño, también entrenó a Son, a ambos, también a Gohan." Le respondió Midoriya sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeros y molestia de Bakugo.

"¿Gohan?" Preguntó Sato.

"El guapísimo hermano gemelo de Gine." Respondió Mina sorprendiendo a todos. "Lástima que está pedido." Terminó decaída.

**Iida Tenya vs Hatsume Mei.**

La siguiente pelea fue de Iida vs Hatsume, que en vez de ser pelea parecía más bien una promoción de todos los artículos de Mei, usando a Iida y a ella misma como los pilotos de prueba, para al final simplemente rendirse, quedando todos estupefactos.

"Iida debe sentirse horrible." Comentó Uraraka.

"Aunque la loca tiene agallas, incluso se atrevió a usarme para sus fines sabiendo lo que le pasaría." Comentó Gine y Mineta se asustó por completo. "Lo que me recuerda, debo hacer una llamada." Dijo llamando a Bulma.

"Iida y Midoriya se enfrentarán en la siguiente ronda." Comentó Kirishima.

Iida llegaba. "Eso parece, Midoriya, recuerda lo que te dije al inicio de la caballería." Le dijo Iida y Midoriya asintió.

"Ustedes dos llevan la rivalidad y amistad a otro nivel." Les decía Sato mientras parecía que todos reían a eso.

**Todoroki Shoto vs Aoyama Yuga.**

La siguiente pelea empezó, Todoroki vs Aoyama de la clase B, que no duró nada, en cuanto se dio comienzo, Todoroki congeló por completo medio estadio, inclusive Midnight, haciendo temblar a muchos por el frío, pero para sorpresa de todos, Aoyama comenzó a disparar de su estómago dejando a todos estupefactos por su habilidad, pero sin salir del hielo, Todoroki sólo se salió de la trayectoria y Aoyama ya no le pudo dar, dándole la victoria a Todoroki.

"Que exagerado." Decía Kendo frotando sus manos.

"Es igual al día de las batallas." Recordó Momo temblando un poco. "Y de nuevo tú ni te inmutas al frío." Le dijo a Gine y ella sólo se mostró indiferente.

**Shiozaki Ibara vs Kaminari Denki.**

El siguiente enfrentamiento, fue entre Kaminari y la chica de la clase B, Shiozaki, Kaminari confiado usó sus choques eléctricos, pero Ibara se cubrió con sus cabellos de espinas, enredando a Kaminari con ellos a punto de lanzarlo, pero todos se confundieron a excepción de sus compañeros que ya se lo esperaban, Kaminari quedó en trance e Ibara ganó el encuentro.

"_El idiota quedó en modo 'Whee'._" Pensaron todos algo decepcionados.

"Entonces." Dijo Kendo golpeando sus puños.

"Demos lo mejor, Kendo." Dijo Mina desafiante.

**Ashido Mina vs Kendo Itsuka.**

La siguiente pelea fue de Mina y Kendo, ambas se prepararon, pero a diferencia de Mina, Kendo estaba en una pose de arte marcial, sorprendiendo a algunos espectadores, la pelea comenzó, Mina comenzó a atacar a Kendo, acercándose patinando en su ácido intentando golpear a Kendo pero en un rápido movimiento, Kendo la esquivó y agrandando su mano, le dio un golpe de pulgada en todo el cuerpo, sacando a Mina de la plataforma.

Para después Kendo ir con ella y ayudarle a levantarse. "Sorprendente, Kendo sabe pelear muy bien, será difícil derrotarla." Dijo Momo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te enfrentarás a ella?" Preguntó Gine de pie cruzada de brazos, saltando a la plataforma sorprendiendo a todos. "Date prisa, no tengo todo el día." Le dijo y Momo sonrió.

**Yaoyorozu Momo vs Son Gine.**

Momo llegó a la plataforma mientras todos estaban atentos, incluso algunos que miraban el enfrentamiento por la tv, incluyendo los padres de Momo, algunos pidiendo que Gine no exagerara y no la lastimara. "Comiencen." Dijo Midnight.

Momo estaba alerta sacando de su cuerpo una barra y un escudo de metal, pero antes de nada, Momo tenía un puño a milímetros de su rostro y Gine estaba seria y todos sorprendidos por una velocidad que nadie vio. "Te dije que bajas tu guardia cuando creas objetos, ¿Crees que el enemigo te dará la oportunidad de armarte?" Le dijo Gine.

Algo cayó entre las dos, Gine vio que era una especie de granada que explotó, siendo una granada de humo, Momo salió del humo con una barra sosteniéndola preparada para atacar. "Gine, ahora mismo somos enemigas, no espero piedad de ti, y tampoco esperes que-" - "La sostienes mal." Escuchó a Gine, el humo se disipó y Gine ya estaba frente a Momo.

De nuevo todos se sorprendieron de su velocidad, Gine sostenía la barra de metal, dándole con su palma a Momo haciéndola retroceder, para levantarse y ver a Gine que adoptaba una posición para atacar. "¿Ves? Ésta es la forma correcta, con tu posición tenías demasiadas aberturas en tu defensa-" - "Basta." Interrumpió Momo.

"Entiende que quiero tomar esta batalla en serio y no como un entrenamiento." Dijo Momo determinada.

Gine la observó un momento. "De acuerdo." Dijo Gine seria quitando su pose. "Hazte un favor." Dijo Gine.

"Detente." Decía Momo.

"Respira." Dijo Gine.

"No me aconsejes ahora." Dijo Momo.

"Agudiza tus sentidos." Dijo Gine.

"Gine." Dijo Momo.

"Cualquier distracción o parpadeo." Momo iba a decir otra cosa. "Puede significar tu muerte." Gine estaba tras Momo con la barra de metal, atacando dando un pinchazo como si tuviese una lanza.

Momo a penas y se pudo librar de un golpe directo en la cara, pero fue pateada en el torso haciéndola retroceder. Todos estaban impactados, no sólo su velocidad, también sus ataques eran certeros y bien dados, sin mencionar que la pose de batalla que mostró hace unos momentos era perfecta.

"¡Midnight! ¿¡Qué rayos le has enseñado a tus alumnos?!" Dijo Mic sorprendido.

Midnight sonrió. "Todas las habilidades que han mostrado, es fruto de su propio esfuerzo y dedicación, yo no les he enseñado nada." Respondió.

Momo se levantó adolorida del torso y miró que Gine levantó la barra con su mano derecha y la hizo girar sobre ella. Momo se quedó seria y en guardia esperando a atacar o defenderse, pero no podía acercarse, la frialdad en la mirada de Gine le hizo estar alerta.

"¿Me tienes miedo?" Preguntó Gine aun girando la barra de metal, y Momo estaba entre atacar o no pero, sólo podía ver la barra de metal girando sobre Gine.

Algo pasó, para Momo, fue como si la barra hubiese crecido y Momo esquivaba a duras penas los ataques retrocediendo. "Yaoyorozu Momo salió del límite, Son Gine gana." Escuchó a Midnight y Momo quedó atónita y confundida de lo que pasó viéndose fuera del límite.

"¿Por qué retrocediste?" Le preguntó Gine.

Momo estaba confusa. "¿Qué hiciste? Estoy segura que la barra de metal creció." Le respondió Momo.

"¿De qué hablas? Es sólo un palo de metal, tú misma lo creaste." Dijo Gine dándoselo y Momo se quedó confundida.

"Estoy segura que lo vi crecer." Dijo Momo desconcertada.

"Porque solamente lo viste con tus ojos." Le dijo Gine confundiéndola más. "Si sólo vez con los ojos, no verás la verdad, por eso te dije que agudizaras tus sentidos, la pelea terminó así que ya puedo hablar; cuando estás en un combate, debes agudizar por completo tus sentidos, y no sólo eso, debes leer a tu oponente para así predecir sus movimientos y que no te tomen por sorpresa, toma tiempo, pero se puede llegar a dominar." Dijo Gine caminando a donde estaban los demás quedando Momo totalmente confundida pero sonrió, mientras todos hablaban sobre el resiente combate, también confundidos de por qué Momo retrocedió.

**En otro lugar.**

Una pareja miraba el festival de U.A. "¿Por qué retrocedió Momo? ¿A caso se asustó?" Preguntaba el Sr. Yaoyorozu.

"No lo sé... No sé tú pero a mí me parece que sí aprecia mucho a nuestra Momo, ¿Viste cómo le aconsejaba?." Dijo la Sra. Yaoyorozu.

El Sr. Yaoyorozu estaba serio. "Puede que nos equivocamos con ella, pero... No quiero otra decepción en Momo." Dijo serio. "Disculpa, debo ir al baño." Dijo dejando a su mujer viendo el festival.

"No había visto esa sonrisa en Momo desde hace tiempo." Dijo la Sra. Yaoyorozu.

**Hospital.**

Mirko estaba algo sorprendida. "No sé si fueron las cámaras que no captaron la velocidad, pero ni yo vi sus movimientos." Dijo para sí misma sorprendida cuando un escándalo se escuchó afuera. "Enfermera ¿Qué sucede allá?" Preguntó.

"Al parecer trajeron de emergencia a Turbo Hero Ingenium." Le dijo para sorpresa de Mirko. "No sé con exactitud lo que sucedió, pero escuché que fue atacado por el Asesino de Héroes." Le dijo dejando impactada a Mirko.

"Hazme un favor, ve allá y al primer héroe o policía que veas mándalo a mi habitación, necesito saber bien los detalles." Le dijo Mirko seria y la enfermera asintió. "_Está aprovechando el festival deportivo y el hecho de que no hay mucho personal en las calles, necesito volver cuanto antes._" Pensó muy seria.

**Zona del festival.**

"Yao-Momo, ¿Por qué retrocediste?" Preguntó Mina confundida.

Momo suspiró. "Vi cómo la barra de metal creció mientras giraba." Dijo confundiendo a todos. "Pero Gine dice que sólo fue mi subconsciente confundiéndome." Explicó y voltearon a ver a Gine.

"No sé de qué habla, tal vez sólo se volvió loca." Les dijo Gine dejando a todas estupefactas y a Momo algo molesta. "Sólo bromeo, para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, deben entrenar sus sentidos." Les dijo dejándolas confundidas.

"¿Qué? ¿A caso es eso del ojo interno o cosas así?" Preguntó Iida y Gine sólo asintió.

Midoriya se puso a escribir en su cuaderno mientras murmuraba. "Ya comprendo, es lo mismo que mencionó el Maestro Karin, se necesita mantener la mente en blanco en total serenidad para no caer ante engaños o que el enemigo no te tome desapercibido-" - "¡Cállate!" Le gritó Bakugo pero nadie objetó.

_"Es la misma estupidez que dijo el enano sin nariz." _Pensaba Bakugo molesto, levantándose y retirándose.

"¿Ya estás pensando en tácticas futuras?" Preguntó Uraraka.

"Es el hobby que tengo, siempre hago anotaciones sobre Kosei que me parecen geniales, incluso tengo anotaciones sobre tu gravedad." Le dijo Midoriya sorprendiéndola un poco.

"¿Sabes que esa es la firma de un pervertido?." Le dijo Mineta poniéndolo nervioso.

"_Mira quién lo dice._" Pensaron todos.

Uraraka se levantó algo nerviosa. "Voy a la sala de espera." Dijo algo nerviosa a lo que sólo se le quedaron viendo, después de unos momentos, Midoriya fue tras ella.

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima Eijiro.**

El siguiente combate fue el de Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima del cual todos estaban sorprendidos de la tenacidad con la que ambos peleaban, ambos se golpeaban uno al otro, Kirishima con su endurecimiento y Tetsutetsu con su metal, hasta que ambos cayeron inconscientes después de un golpe en la cara, declarando un empate.

"El siguiente combate me parece el más desequilibrado." Dijo Tsuyu.

"Creo que ni quiero verlo." Comentó Kyoka mientras Uraraka y Bakugo subían a la plataforma.

"Pues acéptenlo." Les llamó la atención Gine. "Si se supone que van a ser héroes, entonces tendrán que aceptar el hecho de que no siempre la tendrán fácil, y en esos momentos tendrán que decidir, si pelear hasta el final, o retirarse." Les dijo Gine seria.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, dudo que alguna vez hayas retrocedido, con lo fuerte que has demostrado ser." Comentó Kaminari.

"También he huido de enemigos más fuertes que yo." Declaró Gine seria para su sorpresa y el combate comenzó.

**Uraraka Ochako vs Bakugo Katsuki.**

Uraraka se fue directo contra Bakugo, que la recibió con una explosión, mientras Uraraka se cubría, entre el polvo, Bakugo la miró aproximándose, así que la pateó, que para sorpresa de todos sólo era su chaqueta, mientras Uraraka aparecía detrás de Bakugo para tocarlo y hacerlo flotar, pero Bakugo respondió rápido con otra explosión.

Uraraka se recuperó, pero Bakugo fue más rápido dándole con otra explosión, sin embargo, Uraraka no retrocedió y siguió atacando. _"No somos muy unidas como amigas, así que no lo había notado, pero, parece que Ochako tiene más agallas que todas." _Pensó Gine viendo cómo Uraraka seguía peleando.

"Ésto ya fue demasiado ¿Con esa actitud planeas ser un héroe?" Sobre donde estaban los del grupo 1 A estaba un héroe molesto mientras otros también abucheaban a Bakugo.

"¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Con tus lloriqueos insultas a Ochako." Lo calló Gine sorprendiéndolos un poco. "¿No te has dado cuenta? Idiota, la razón por la que Sparkles ataca con todo, es porque ella lo tiene contra las cuerdas, además." Le dijo sorprendiéndolos más mientras miraban algo y Uraraka seguía atacando hasta detenerse.

Mientras Uraraka lo atacaba, iba liberando de la gravedad los escombros causados por las explosiones de Bakugo, posicionándolas sobre él para después liberar su Kosei y dejarlas caer sobre él. "¡Yo gano!" Gritó Uraraka.

Sin embargo, Bakugo las destrozó todas explotándolas, sorprendiendo a Uraraka, que se frustró, pero sin intenciones de rendirse fue a atacar, sin embargo, llegó a su límite y cayó sin poder moverse.

Uraraka fue llevada a la enfermería y Bakugo volvió a la zona del grupo 1 A. "Felicitaciones por ganarle a una delicada dama, delincuente." Le dijo Kaminari molestando a Bakugo mientras se sentaba.

"No es para nada delicada." Dijo Bakugo a regañadientes, mientras Tetsutetsu y Kirishima arreglaban el desempate con un vence manos, ganando Kirishima, pero dándose la mano como buenos adversarios.

Después de un rato, Uraraka llegó dejando a todos preocupados ya que tenía una expresión pálida y los ojos resecos. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kirishima y Uraraka asintió con entusiasmo, sentándose para ver la siguiente pelea.

"Ochako." Le llamó Gine. "Para ser débil diste una buena pelea, actuaste de forma inteligente bajo presión, e ideaste un buen plan." Decía mientras Uraraka y las demás la miraban. "Tienes más agallas que las demás, buen trabajo." Felicitó sorprendiéndolas.

Las demás también sonrieron. "Gine a veces puede actuar sentimental." Dijo Kendo, Gine sólo fue indiferente al comentario.

Mientras la siguiente pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. "¿A quién apoyarás?" Preguntó Mina a Uraraka confundiéndola. "Ambos son tus amigos, pero supongo que hay uno en especial." Bromeó un poco avergonzando a Uraraka.

"Obviamente apoyo a ambos." Dijo Uraraka avergonzada. Mientras la pelea entre Iida y Midoriya comenzaba.

**Fin del capítulo 14.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Jaja, tanto así no, sólo golpearlas, ok no. Por ahora Momo y Kyoka con la que tiene más amistad, después haré algo con las demás.**

**viecenta1.8: No pues yo me quejé una vez de 24 horas sin luz jaja. Con la salud sólo queda cuidarse. Y los que faltan por recibir una lección de humildad por parte de Gine jaja, da gusto saber que te gustó el capítulo.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	16. Batallas (Parte 2)

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 15: Batallas (Parte 2)**

**Iida Tenya vs Midoriya Izuku.**

La pelea entre Iida y Midoriya comenzó, a Midoriya le aparecieron rayos azules en su cuerpo, confundiendo a algunos pensando que su Kosei era eléctrica, Iida, se propulsó con sus pies cohete acercándose a toda velocidad, a lo que Midoriya también se fue contra Iida a gran velocidad. Iida dio una patada que Midoriya esquivó, respondiendo también con una patada que Iida esquivó pasando de más.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la velocidad de ambos, Endeavor miraba serio desde las gradas, All Might estaba sonriendo, los demás profesores y héroes estaban algo sorprendidos. "¿Pero qué rayos? Midoriya e Iida son geniales." Dijo Kirishima emocionado.

Ambos se volvieron a lanzar a gran velocidad. "Recuerdo que en la prueba de All Might, Midoriya también usó eso." Dijo Sato recordando mientras Bakugo miraba algo impresionado la velocidad de ambos, mientras Todoroki estaba serio.

A gran velocidad se dirigían ambos uno contra el otro, chocando y dándose espacio varias veces. _"Lo esperaba, Iida es excepcional." _Pensó Midoriya.

"_Recuerdo que Midoriya no podía usar su poder sin lastimarse, pero ahora, todo su cuerpo rebosa de esa energía, estoy llegando a mi límite y supongo que él también..._" Pensaba Iida.

"¡Ésto es increíble! ¡Ambos son tan rápidos que ni yo puedo verlos!" Decía Mic sorprendido y emocionado.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron desafiantes, para dirigirse uno al otro. Iida dio una patada, pero en vez de esquivarla, Midoriya la detuvo y la agarró. "¡Smash!" De un golpe en el estómago, Midoriya mandó a volar a Iida, sacándolo de la plataforma, dándole la victoria, impresionando a todos.

Iida se levantaba adolorido y vio la mano de Midoriya ayudándole a levantarse. "Lamento lo de tus gafas." Dijo Midoriya.

"No te preocupes, creo que tango un par de repuestos." Bromeó Iida sonriendo ambos.

**Todoroki Shoto vs Shiozaki Ibara.**

"En serio, ¿Qué rayos le sucede hoy?" Preguntaba Kaminari temblando de frío, mientras de nuevo el escenario estaba congelado junto con Shiozaki.

La victoria se le dio a Todoroki y éste caminó a Shiozaki. "Lo siento, estaba algo alterado." Se disculpaba Todoroki con Shiozaki mientras Endeavor lo miraba.

"Muy bien." Dijo Kendo. "Gine, procura tomártelo enserio." Dijo sonriendo.

"Si me lo tomara en serio contra ustedes, como mínimo acabarían en el hospital, o peor, confórmense con que no las trate como gusanos." Dijo Gine seria de nuevo saltando a la plataforma, dejando a todos algo estupefactos.

**Son Gine vs Kendo Itsuka.**

Ambas estaban frente a frente y se dio comienzo, poniéndose Kendo en posición de combate. "Debo decir que no está mal, tu postura no es perfecta pero está cerca." Le dijo Gine.

Kendo sonrió. "Creo que lo tomaré como cumplido." Respondió sonriendo pero se puso seria. "Gine, te pediré lo mismo que Yaoyorozu, pelea enserio." Pidió seria.

Gine la miró y puso una pose de combate para combatir a puños. Kendo comenzó a atacar dando puñetazos que Gine esquivaba, desviaba o bloqueaba, también dando ella pero Kendo los esquivaba o bloqueaba, también respondía, quedando algunos sorprendidos de su habilidad de combate, dándose algo de espacio pero quedando en pose de combate.

"Oye, oye, no las había visto en serio, pero tanto ella como Kendo..." Decía Kirishima.

"Son mejores peleando que tú." Le dijo Mineta.

"Parecen entrenadas por verdaderos maestros del Kung Fu." Siguió Ojiro también sorprendido.

Kendo se puso más seria, yendo contra Gine que seguía en su posición, pero ahora fue diferente, Kendo cada que golpeaba, agrandaba su puño al momento de dar el golpe, tomó un poco desprevenida a Gine, pero sólo sonrió y detenía los golpes.

"Eres buena peleando, creí que tal vez serías menos experta, pero, lo siento, si ya no tienes más trucos, yo gano." Gine, con un rápido movimiento se posicionó frente a Kendo golpeándola con la palma de su mano, haciéndola retroceder hasta salir, dándole la victoria a Gine.

Kendo se levantó quejándose un poco. "Supongo que debí esperarlo de ti." Le dijo Kendo sonriendo, Gine sólo sonrió y levantó su pulgar.

**Bakugo Katsuki vs Kirishima Eijiro.**

La pelea de los dos comenzó, Kirishima, motivado por las peleas anteriores empezó con su endurecimiento desde el principio, para desventaja de Bakugo, ya que sus golpes con explosiones resultaban medianamente efectivos mientras Kirishima seguía golpeando, Bakugo esquivaba como podía, él sabía que un golpe de Kirishima podría ser malo para él, así que se basó en la táctica de esperar hasta que a Kirishima se le terminó el endurecimiento y Bakugo lo sacó de la plataforma, pasando así a las semifinales.

"Vaya, con ésto se han decidido el top 4, y todos son de 1 A." Decía Toru emocionada.

"Son, Bakugo, Midoriya y Todoroki, supongo que debí esperarlo." Decía Tokoyami.

"Desde el primer día han demostrado ser muy superiores." Comentó Tsuyu.

"Espero que a Deku le vaya bien contra Todoroki." Decía Uraraka notándose preocupada.

"Oh, entonces era Midoriya al que apoyabas." Bromeó Mina sorprendiendo y avergonzando a Uraraka que negaba las ideas de Mina.

**Todoroki Shoto vs Midoriya Izuku.**

All Might y Endeavor miraban con atención, Nana con un poco de emoción por ver cómo Midoriya usaba lo aprendido, e Inko desde su casa llorando de emoción. Mientras los héroes presentes emocionados y los que miraban por televisión interesados, aunque ellos más que nada por el hijo de Endeavor.

Mientras Midoriya y Todoroki estaban en el centro de la plataforma y Midnight dio comienzo, Todoroki comenzó congelando de nuevo, Midoriya actuó rápido activando el One For All moviéndose esquivando el hielo, acercándose a Todoroki dando un golpe por la izquierda, que a duras penas Todoroki logró bloquear con hielo, pero fue destruido siendo mandado a retroceder.

Todoroki creó hielo evitando salir de la plataforma. "Si no usas tu lado izquierdo, ganaré." Le dijo Midoriya serio.

"Quise empezar tranquilo contigo, pero, ya que insistes, te mostraré todo el poder de mi lado derecho." Le dijo Todoroki con intenciones de congelar de nuevo todo el estadio, pero Midoriya dio un Smash destruyendo el hielo, sorprendiendo a todos.

Todoroki se molestó y siguió creando hielo que Midoriya destruía con Smash. "Hombre, que Midoriya tampoco se contiene." Decía Sato.

"Ahora que lo pienso, los top cuatro son similares." Dijo Kirishima confundiéndolos. "Los cuatro son del tipo de liberar ataques destructivos." Explicó.

"Idiota, yo no soy de sólo ataco." Recriminó Bakugo. "Si uso demasiadas explosiones mis músculos quedarían destrozados, los Kosei son cualidades físicas, tienen un límite." Explicó y todos entendieron su punto.

"Además el enano tiene más control." Comentó Gine confundiéndolos. "Cuando Sparkles peleó con Ochako, su ataques destruían fuera de control, incluso Midnight y el Golem tenían qué cubrirse, en cambio el enano, sólo está destruyendo el hielo, sin que la energía liberada dañe a los espectadores." Explicó impresionando a todos, Bakugo se molestó.

Midoriya y Todoroki seguían en su pelea de demostración de poder, hasta que se detuvieron jadeando. "Estás temblando, Todoroki." Dijo Midoriya para sorpresa de Todoroki. "Te estás congelando, pero podrías evitarlo si usas el lado izquierdo." Le dijo dejándolo serio.

"¡Me estás molestando!" Dijo Todoroki enojado yendo a atacar a Midoriya.

Pero en ese momento Midoriya desapareció a su vista, Todoroki atacó con hielo a su izquierda, después a su derecha y bloqueó un golpe por el frente, dejando a todos sorprendidos de su velocidad, además de que por la velocidad parecía que se hacían varias imágenes de Midoriya.

Sus compañeros miraban sorprendidos. "¡Ese bastardo! ¡Como si ver a uno no fuera suficiente!" Gritó Bakugo furioso.

Mientras Todoroki seguía bloqueando ataques o congelando casi por instinto. _"Dudo que se lo hayan enseñado... Ese enano no resultó tan inútil, aprendió el Sanso Ken imitando al Maestro Karin." _Pensó Gine sonriendo un poco, recordando cuando ella enfrentó al Maestro Karin y su Sanso Ken.

Mientras Todoroki sólo podía voltear a los lados defendiéndose casi por instinto. "¿Qué harás el día que tengas que salvar a alguien y sólo dependas de tu lado izquierdo? ¿Lo dejarás morir sólo por tus razones egocéntricas y egoístas?" Dijo Midoriya, para al final Todoroki recibir un gran golpe por el lado izquierdo que lo hizo salir disparado, Todoroki en un rápido reflejo, creó hielo, de nuevo evitando salir, viendo entre sorprendido y molesto a Midoriya.

"Tú velocidad para congelar también disminuyó." Le dijo Midoriya molestándolo más. Pero en ese momento sintió algo en su cuerpo. _"También mi cuerpo está al límite..." _Pensaba algo serio.

Todoroki continuó atacando. "¡¿Por qué vas tan lejos?!" Gritó Todoroki atacando.

Midoriya esquivaba el hielo. "¡Porque yo también quiero ser tan increíble como él!" Respondió Midoriya. "Es como dijo Son ¡Ese poder es tuyo y sólo tuyo! ¡Acéptalo!" Le dijo Midoriya sorprendiéndolo.

De pronto, Todoroki explotó en fuego sorprendiendo a muchos y haciendo que Endeavor sonriera. "No eres el único que quiere ser el mejor héroe." Dijo con fuego a la izquierda y hielo a la derecha.

"¡Shoto! ¡Tú que eres mi sangre! ¡Supérame y cumple mi ambición!" Todos escucharon a alguien, Endeavor, gritar como loco, pero no hubo respuesta.

Midoriya y Todoroki se estaban viendo. "No me gusta, así que aquí va todo." Dijo Todoroki y Midoriya sonrió y ambos parecían expulsar poder.

Los réferis se dieron cuenta e intentaron detener la pelea, ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Cementos creó un muro en medio de ambos pero fue tarde, los ataques se lanzaron y una explosión se vio, se creó una onda que obligó a muchos a cubrirse, excepto al grupo 1 A ya que Gine los protegió con su escudo.

El humo y el polvo dejaba el suspenso de la victoria, se comenzó a disipar, miraron a ambos a las orillas de la plataforma, pero, Todoroki tenía un muro de hielo evitando haber salido, mientras Midoriya estaba con un pie fuera del área, dándole la victoria a Todoroki, mientras todos seguían sorprendidos por el desempeño de ambos.

El público estaba emocionado por el resiente enfrentamiento. "Se dará un descanso en lo que se hacen las reparaciones." Dijo Midnight. Todoroki estaba serio ante su casi derrota y vio a Midoriya que estaba agitado por el cansancio y después sonrió.

En otros lugares, Inko miraba llorando de muchas emociones la pelea de su hijo, feliz porque estaba bien, triste porque perdió, emocionada por lo fuerte que se hizo, etc. Nana miraba con una sonrisa. En la torre de Karin, éste estaba en el barandal sonriendo.

Mientras en las gradas, Bakugo estaba entre sorprendido y molesto. "Marimacha, ¿Qué mierda fue lo que le enseñó el idiota de tu padre?" Preguntó Bakugo.

Gine frunció el ceño enojada, pero decidió esperar. "¿Te dio miedo que Deku te supere? Sparkles." Le dijo Gine seria mientras ambos se miraban y la tensión se sentía en el aire.

"Deku." Dijo Uraraka al verlo llegar, Todoroki también pero él se sentó apartado.

"Fue increíble, ustedes dos no se guardaron nada." Les decía Kirishima.

Midoriya estaba un poco nervioso a los halagos. "¿No deberían estar con Recovery Girl?" Le preguntó Kendo.

"Ya volvimos de ahí, lo único que se destrozó sin reparos fue la ropa." Bromeó un poco Midoriya.

Gine se percató de algo. "Hablando de ropa, esa camisa que traes puesta es de mi Papá ¿Cierto?" Preguntó seria.

"Él me la regaló, te lo juro." Respondió Midoriya aterrado.

"Eso es obvio, idiota." Le dijo Gine indiferente. "Si querías ganar, no debiste usarla durante los combates." Le comentó confundiendo a todos.

"Lo que pasa es que parece que me acostumbré a traerla que no me di cuenta hasta que comenzó la carrera, pensé en quitármela, pero siempre se me olvidaba que la traía." Le respondió Midoriya.

"¿Tiene algo de especial esa camisa?" Preguntó Uraraka curiosa.

"Es una camisa especial de entrenamiento." Respondió Gine. "Pesa 50 Kg." Reveló.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Preguntaron sorprendidos asustando a Midoriya.

Bakugo y Todoroki sólo tenían una expresión de sorpresa. "Estás bromeando." Dijo Kaminari.

"Deku, préstale la camisa." Le ordenó Gine y Midoriya asintió quitándosela, de todas formas traía camiseta abajo.

Midoriya se la ofreció a Kaminari. "Prepárate." Le dijo y Kaminari asintió pero en cuanto Midoriya la soltó, no pudo sostenerla y se le cayó al suelo.

"¡No inventes! ¡Esa cosa es pesada!" Expresó Kaminari sorprendiendo más a todos, mientras se acercaban y cada uno intentaba tomarla, siendo sólo Kendo con sus manos y Shoji quienes pudieron.

"Realmente está entre los 50 Kg." Comentó Shoji algo sorprendido.

Bakugo quitó a Midoriya e intentó tomar la camisa pero sólo pudo con mucho esfuerzo y la soltó. "... ¡Ésto no significa nada!" Le gritó a Midoriya retirándose furioso del lugar.

Midoriya la tomó y se la puso, viendo sus compañeros que lo hizo con esfuerzo pero no tanto. "Midoriya ¿La usabas cuando nos enfrentamos?" Preguntó Iida y Midoriya sólo suspiró sorprendiendo a Iida.

"Espera ¿también durante la carrera y la caballería?" Preguntó Kirishima, Midoriya sólo asintió nervioso sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Todoroki seguía sorprendido y poniéndose serio algo disgustado. "_¿Dónde quedó el pelea con todo?"_ Pensó disgustado.

"¡Bien! Las reparaciones fueron finalizadas, los siguientes." Habló Midnight.

"Vaya, al fin veremos una pelea entre esos dos." Decía Kirishima serio pero emocionado.

"Desde el primer día ha habido fricción entre ambos." Comentó Sato.

"¿Qué opinas?" Le preguntó Momo a Kendo.

Kendo estaba pensante. "Creo que puede que Gine no la tenga fácil." Opinó Kendo analítica mientras Todoroki analizaba.

**Son Gine vs Bakugo Katsuki.**

Gine y Bakugo estaban en la plataforma, muchos orando porque Gine no lo lastimara, otros analíticos a Bakugo por las peleas anteriores. "Comiencen." Dijo Midnight.

"¡Es hora de hacerte explotar, marimacha!" Dijo Bakugo comenzando con una gran explosión muy fuerte directa a Gine, preocupando a la audiencia.

Cuando el polvo se disipó Gine estaba cruzada de brazos e indiferente. "De acuerdo, estás bien, pero no te has movido ¿Puedes moverte?" Le dijo Midnight.

Gine estaba simplemente cruzada de brazos. "Marimacha, ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Voy a derrotarte y convertirme en el #1!" Gritó Bakugo creando otra gran explosión.

De nuevo al disiparse, Gine seguía igual y Bakugo se molestó más y Gine suspiró confundiéndolos. "¿Y después qué?" Preguntó aburrida y fastidiada. "Supongamos que superas a Might, ¿Luego qué? Yo soy más fuerte que él, y hay otra chica tan fuerte como yo, después hay tres sujetos más fuertes, y sobre ellos hay otros dos que mis poderes no les llega ni a los talones y tú te quedas aún más abajo, comparado conmigo no eres más que una hormiga tratando de alcanzar el sol." Decía Gine aburrida.

Bakugo estaba furioso. "¡Tú te lo buscaste!" Gritó Bakugo creando una explosión aún más fuerte que las anteriores preocupando hasta los réferis.

"A menos que a lo que te refieras con #1 sea popularidad." Escucharon a Gine quedando sorprendidos al verla como si nada. "Pero la popularidad ya la tienes, como el chico que atrapó el villano de lodo." Dijo causando más furia en Bakugo.

"¡Estás muerta!" Gritó Bakugo furioso preparando una súper explosión.

"De acuerdo, detente ahí." Le dijo Gine confundiendo a todos. "Gritando tanto muere y muere como un estúpido, dudo que lo hayas hecho, así que quiero que realmente lo intentes. Atácame con tu máximo poder, no quiero un porcentaje ni nada de esa mierda, quiero que uses tu explosión más poderosa." Dijo para impacto de todos.

"Gine ¿Qué estás diciendo? Las explosiones de Bakugo duelen, no te arriesgues así." Advirtió Uraraka.

"Ja, no te preocupes, no voy a darle tan duro." Dijo Bakugo arrogante preparando su explosión.

"Eso explica por qué Deku tiene más suerte con las chicas que tú." Dijo Gine y Bakugo furioso soltó su explosión, mientras Midoriya estaba impactado y rojo.

Midnight volteaba a ver a Midoriya y éste sentía un escalofrío. "¡¿Es eso cierto, Midoriya?!" Le gritaron Mineta y Kaminari furiosos mientras lo tomaban del cuello de la ropa y Midoriya estaba nervioso.

"Lo dijo para provocarlo, yo no les he hecho nada ¿Verdad?" Respondía Midoriya nervioso mientras pedía ayuda a las chicas que sólo se voltearon, estaban avergonzadas por el malentendido que creó Gine al provocar a Bakugo. _"¡Ayuda!"_ Gritó internamente al ver su respuesta, pero eso sólo hizo enfurecer más a Mineta.

"Y eso lo confirma." Escucharon a Gine de nuevo como si nada.

"Oye, oye, realmente Gine tiene más resistencia que yo." Decía Kirishima mientras el público estaba en silencio y muchos con demasiada seriedad, hasta Endeavor.

Gine en cosa de nada tenía sujeto el brazo de Bakugo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su velocidad y le apareció uno de sus guantes granada para sorpresa de todos y lo aventó. "Ya sabes qué hacer, tú, a mí, tu explosión más fuerte." Le retó Gine.

"Si así lo quieres." Bakugo se notaba sumamente furioso.

"Midnight." Le habló Cementos.

Midnight iba a liberar sus feromonas. "Ni se atrevan." Les dijo Gine seria. "Los idiotas de las gradas detrás de mí, quítense." Advirtió.

"¡Muere!" Gritó Bakugo liberando una tremenda explosión que los que estaban en las gradas esquivaron.

La explosión destruyó todo delante de ésta, los réferis estaban preocupados por lo que dejaron pasar y Bakugo sonreía. El polvo y el humo seguía y las amigas de Gine estaban muy preocupadas, hasta que se fue disipando. Bakugo estaba sonriendo, pero de pronto pasó a impacto al ver a Gine cruzada de brazos como si nada y con una sonrisa.

Gine sonrió. "No sé qué es más gracioso, si tu ataque, o tu cara." Todos en el público estaban sorprendidos por su tremenda resistencia.

Gine descruzó sus manos y comenzó a caminar, Bakugo comenzó a disparar sus explosiones una y otra vez. "¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!" Gritaba Bakugo mientras seguía disparando sus explosiones hasta que miró a Gine frente a él.

"Sparkles, si tu explosión más poderosa no funcionó." Dijo Gine dándole un golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder pero sin salir. "¿Qué te hace pensar que esas funcionarán?" Dijo mientras continuaba avanzando y Bakugo se levantaba muy adolorido de la cara. "Te daré un par de consejos, se más amable con tu madre." Decía mientras avanzaba hasta quedar frente a él. "Y no vuelvas a insultar a mi padre." Amenazó con un aura asesina. En ese momento, Bakugo sintió el verdadero terror.

Bakugo recibió una patada en la barbilla enviándolo al aire, pero Gine apareció sobre él dándole un golpe de mazo estrellándolo contra el suelo quedando inconsciente, descendiendo frente a él apuntando su mano creando una esfera de energía, los réferis vieron la hostilidad, iban a actuar cuando alguien tomó la mano de Gine.

"Fue suficiente." Le dijo All Might serio, Gine lo miró también con seriedad y se liberó del agarre de All Might, pateó a Bakugo fuera para irse flotando a donde estaban sus amigas, sentándose en su lugar, mientras todos tenían una expresión de seriedad y asombro.

**Casa Bakugo.**

Mitsuki y Krilin miraban el festival deportivo de U.A. "No esperaba que le dijera eso, pero eso de al final ¿A caso ella trató de...?" Preguntó Mitsuki un poco impactada.

"No, lo malinterpretaron." Le dijo Krilin. "Esa esfera es una energía que sirve para darle energía a otro cuerpo para que se recupere, no es curación pero ayuda." Le dijo dejando a Mitsuki algo sorprendida pero confundida.

**Capsule Corp.**

El festival deportivo U.A. por televisión, era visto por Bulma y Trunks. "Se pasó." Dijo Bulma sonriendo un poco.

En eso vieron a Kefla caminar a la puerta. "Hermana, mira, Gine llegó a la final." Le dijo Trunks confundiéndola yendo a ver la televisión.

Viendo que Gine apaleó a Bakugo "¿Qué rayos hace peleando con debiluchos?" Preguntó Kefla confundida.

"Es el festival deportivo de U.A., la escuela donde está Gine, te dije que lo viéramos juntos, pero no quisiste." Respondió Trunks, Kefla se quedó viendo y sonrió yendo de nuevo a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a apoyarla?" Preguntó Bulma.

"Oh, claro que voy a apoyarla, tengo trabajo qué hacer, me largo." Respondió Kefla yéndose.

**U.A.**

Se dio un momento en lo que se hacían reparaciones y se llevaban a Bakugo a la enfermería. "Gine, no es que apoye mucho a Bakugo ¿Pero no crees que te pasaste un poco?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"El imbécil me la debía, nadie insulta a mi padre y menos aún dos veces." Respondió Gine seria, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

Algunos se le quedaron viendo. "Eso de al final ¿De verdad ibas a acabar con él?" Preguntó Kendo seria.

"Así es." Respondió Gine como si nada sorprendiéndolos.

"Un héroe no hace eso, Gine." Le dijo Kendo muy seria, Gine sólo se volteó, estaba de mal humor y no quería golpearla.

"Entonces sólo queda el combate de Gine y Todoroki." Dijo Mina algo emocionada.

"Viendo el combate contra Bakugo, creo que Son no las tiene difíciles contra el fuego." Decía Iida analítico.

"Pero antes también demostró que tampoco contra el frío." Comentó Uraraka recordando el día de las batallas.

"¡Muy bien! ¡La batalla final ha llegado! ¡¿Quién de ellos será el número 1 de los novatos?! ¡Todoroki vs Son!" Gritaba Mic mientras todos estaban emocionados.

**Todoroki Shoto vs Son Gine.**

Ambos estaban frente a frente, Todoroki estaba serio y Gine indiferente. "¡Comiencen!" Se dio inicio al combate, de inmediato Todoroki comenzó congelando todo de nuevo haciendo temblar a todos.

Midnight vio que Gine estaba dentro del hielo, de brazos cruzados. "¿Puedes continuar?" Preguntó Midnight.

Gine sólo suspiró expulsando un poco su poder, liberándose del hielo que la rodeaba. Todoroki actuó rápido volviéndola a congelar pero Gine seguía igual, expulsaba su poder liberándose pero seguía de brazos cruzados.

"¿A caso juegas conmigo?" Preguntó Todoroki serio, Gine seguía igual, seria volteando al cielo indiferente y Todoroki se molestó por eso, volviendo a congelarla.

Pero de nuevo Gine se liberó. "Ésto es aburrido." Dijo Gine de repente para sorpresa de todos. "Me dejé llevar por un impulso y acabé participando en esta estupidez." Dijo indiferente.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Todoroki.

Gine lo miró. "Oh, nada, hablaba conmigo misma, olvidé que estabas aquí." Dijo Gine poniéndolo más serio y molestándolo.

Sus amigas miraban sorprendidas. "Oh, ahí estás, sí que te dio una paliza." Le dijo Kirishima a Bakugo que llegó.

"¡Cállate!" Respondió Bakugo enojado y sentándose. "El imbécil mitad y mitad, va a perder." Dijo serio sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Shoto! ¡Ya deja de dudar! ¡Usa mi poder!" Todos escucharon a Endeavor en las gradas.

Todoroki le fue indiferente al igual que Gine, pero ésta sólo volteó a verlo y se quedó pensante. Todoroki se preparó. "Oye, Midnight, aquel idiota se está quemando ¿Por qué nadie lo apaga? ¿A caso lo odian?" Dijo Gine dejando a todos estupefactos.

"Es Endeavor, su poder es el fuego." Le respondió Midnight.

"¿Enserio? Creí que alguien le había jugado una mala broma prendiéndole fuego." Decía Gine como si nada, algunos incluso rieron. "Scarface, ¿A caso ese idiota del que hablabas era ese idiota que está en llamas?" Le preguntó Gine.

Todos, hasta Endeavor hicieron un gesto de sorpresa. "_¿Llamó idiota a Endeavor?_" Se preguntaron todos.

Gine comenzó a reír confundiendo a todos. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Todoroki.

Gine paró de reír. "Das pena." Dijo Gine para enojo de Todoroki. "Tu decisión ante mi poder, determinará si tienes lo necesario para superar a Might." Le dijo confundiéndolo al igual que a todos.

El viento comenzó a soplar y de pronto comenzó a sentirse un temblor leve, las piedras y fragmentos de hielo se comenzaron a levantar y Todoroki y todos notaron que Gine comenzaba a rodearse de un aura verde, el temblor se intensificó y el aura verde se convirtió en un pilar de luz hasta el cielo que se oscurecía, nubes se formaban y relámpagos caían.

Todos se dieron cuenta, era Gine la que los provocaba, Todoroki estaba atónito sin poder moverse, frente a él, mientras todos se tambaleaban y gritaban con el fuerte temblor, Todoroki miraba frente a él el pilar de luz que rodeaba a Gine, mientras dentro, no podía distinguir, si era el aura de la chica que enfrentaba, o el de un monstruo.

Sólo miraba una silueta oscura de alguien grande, con un cabello alborotado y dos ojos rojos que sólo transmitían una sed de sangre. Todoroki se armó un poco de valor y dio un paso, notó que los ojos lo fijaron y no se pudo mover del miedo que sintió. Bakugo, al igual que sus amigas y compañeros, también estaban impactados ante el poder de Gine

Todoroki cayó de rodillas, recordando que aquel miedo que tenía de niño con Endeavor no era nada con el que sentía en este momento. _"Tú puedes hacerlo, sólo cree en ti_ _mismo_." Resonaron las palabras de su madre, con el miedo que sintió ante Gine, Todoroki se levantó, pero seguía sin poder moverse o avanzar.

De pronto Gine se detuvo de golpe y con ella todos los fenómenos naturales, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que hizo, recobrando la postura, pero, les confundió algo, Gine no miraba a Todoroki, Gine estaba atenta mirando a otro lugar, notándose seria, con confusión todos voltearon a donde veía ella pero no había nada.

"Pero qué poder, ¿de verdad fue ella? Son es aterradora." Dijo Kaminari asustado.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Gine dijo que ella era pura energía." Comentó Kyoka.

"¿Qué le pasa a Gine?" Se preguntó Mina.

"No lo sé, primero hace todo eso y de repente se detiene, ¿Qué creen que vea?" Comentó Tsuyu.

"Quien sabe." Respondió Kendo tratando de encontrar algo a donde volteaba Gine.

Gine no apartaba la vista de a donde veía. "Scarface, aléjate." Habló Gine confundiéndolos a todos.

Gine puso una pose de combate y a donde miraba algo brilló, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo llegó disparado chocando contra Gine, de la potencia se creó un cráter, Todoroki, Midnight y Cementos salieron volando y los espectadores se cubrían ante la onda, al recobrarse, vieron que Gine estaba chocando su antebrazo con el de otra chica, que después se separaron dándose espacio, viéndose una a la otra.

"Ay, no." Dijo All Might preocupado, igual que muchos que miraban la televisión.

**Hospital.**

"¡Que te des prisa en quitarme el yeso!" Ordenó Mirko impaciente.

"Espera ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Ni siquiera hemos localizado al Asesino de Héroes." Le decía un héroe.

"No es eso, debo avisar a U.A. rápido, esa es ella." Dijo Mirko sorprendiéndolo.

**U.A.**

"¿Quién es?" Se preguntaron todos.

Los aspirantes a héroes se levantaban y miraban al centro. "¿Kefla?" Se preguntó Toru al igual que los que la conocían.

"¿Conoces a esa?" Preguntó Bakugo.

"Es amiga de Gine, ¿Qué hace aquí?" Respondió Momo confundida y sorprendiendo un poco a Bakugo.

Mientras Gine y Kefla seguían viéndose indiferentes a su alrededor. "¿Qué haces aquí? Kefla." Le preguntó Gine viendo todos que la conocía.

Kefla la miró. "No es obvio." Respondió con una sonrisa. "Estuviste mostrándole a todo mundo que eres la más fuerte, yo vine a demostrar que no es así, yo soy más fuerte que tú." Declaró para sorpresa de los presentes.

"¿En serio vienes ahora?" Le dijo Gine fastidiada.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Ordenó Kefla. "No eres la más fuerte, Gine, y menos más fuerte que yo." Retó.

Gine sonrió. "Entonces comencemos." Dijo Gine cambiando sus ropas por unas de combate (traje Goku GT).

De pronto, los héroes se prepararon y rodearon a Kefla. "Independientemente de quién seas, ésto es una invasión a la Academia U.A., que no se puede pasar por alto." Le dijo Aisawa serio.

"¡No se metan!" Ordenaron ambas expulsando su poder y los héroes estaban chocados contra el muro sorprendiendo a todos.

Todoroki estaba impactado por ver a los Pro Héroes derrotados en nada, al igual que los espectadores que ya iban a entrar en acción. "Debe estar loca para entrar y atacar un lugar repleto de héroes." Dijo uno serio.

"¿Pero qué le pasa a esa chiquilla? No se supone que quiere ser héroe ¿Qué hace ayudando a derrotar a los héroes?" Preguntó otro por la acción de Gine.

Antes de cualquiera actuar, Endeavor entró cayendo como un badass listo para patear traseros, pero frente a él llegó All Might. "Yo me hago cargo." Dijo serio para molestia de Endeavor.

"Con All Might aquí no tendremos ni qué interferir." Dijo uno.

"Tal vez para pelear, ayuden a los otros héroes." Les dijo otro yendo por los heridos.

_"Estoy seguro que tenía su Kosei desactivada..." _Pensó Aisawa serio mientras se levantaba viendo a Kefla.

All Might sabía que no podía hacer nada contra ellas. "_Bien, sé que no puedo detenerlas, así que les propondré algo, será como un reto en su pelea._" All Might sabía de sus habilidades de comunicación telepática. "_Primero, síganme el juego, segundo, pelearán sin usar su máximo poder._" Les propuso.

"_Estás loco, es obvio que pelearemos con todo nuestro poder._" Le dijeron ambas algo enojadas.

"_Por eso es un reto, y a lo que me refiero es que será sin usar la transformación de Super Saiyajin, además de usar 5 toneladas en sus ropas, ¿O acaso no pueden así?_" Propuso All Might para sorpresa de ambas que sólo sonrieron.

"¡Bien!" Dijo All Might. "Las dejaré pelear." Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

"¿De qué estás hablando? All Might." Preguntó Aisawa serio.

"Esta chica ha venido a mostrar su valía." Dijo All Might para sorpresa de todos. "Ella iba a venir el día del examen, pero por salvar a un pobre gatito de una muerte segura, llegó tarde y no pudo presentarse, así que hoy ha venido a retar al ganador para que vean que puede ser un gran héroe." Gine y Kefla tenían la boca abierta al igual que los que conocieron a Kefla antes y los que veían la tv.

"All Might, Mirko llamó, esta chica es la que hirió a todos los héroes en aquella redada." Le dijo Aisawa serio.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó All Might.

"¿Y yo que sé? A menos que te refieras a la mujer conejo que tiró mi comida en aquel restaurante." Dijo Kefla indiferente.

All Might sudaba. "¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó.

"Yo fui a un restaurante y una mujer conejo me amenazó entró con sus pandilleros, tiró mis alitas de pollo, y me atacó junto a sus pandilleros, yo sólo me defendí." Respondió Kefla como si nada e indiferente, dejando a todos estupefactos.

**Hospital.**

Mirko estaba estupefacta. "¡Mentirosa de mierda! ¡Eran héroes! ¡Héroes! ¡No fue un restaurante! ¡Era un sitio de luchas ilegales!" Gritó Mirko enojada mientras otros trataban de calmarla. "¡¿Y qué rayos le pasa a All Might?!" Gritaba.

**U.A.**

"Como sea, no vine aquí a perder tiempo con ustedes, insectos, vine a pelear con ella, así que apártense." Ordenó Kefla de nuevo fijando su atención en Gine.

"Espera, si fue capaz de dejar así a Mirko, no dejaré que una de mis alumnas sea lastimada." Comentó Midnight seria.

Gine sólo hizo un gesto de confusión. "Descuiden, yo me haré responsable, hablaré con el Director y las autoridades." Dijo All Might para sorpresa de todos. "¿Qué clase de héroes seríamos si ignoramos a quienes tienen potencial para ser los mejores héroes?" Preguntó sorprendiendo a todos.

"_Mejor tenerla del lado de los héroes que de los villanos ¿eh?_" Pensó Mic.

"Serás responsable si pasa a mayores." Dijo Aisawa muy serio.

All Might asintió. "Espera ¿Qué pasa con el combate de Shoto?" Preguntó Endeavor molesto.

"Déjalo, iba a rendirme de todas formas." Habló Todoroki indiferente sorprendiendo a todos.

"Ah, ajajajaja." Kefla comenzó a reír llamándoles la atención. "Yo conozco a ese imbécil, es el idiota que mi padre apaleó y se orinaba del miedo al ver a los Cell Jr." Dijo Kefla para impacto de todos, sobre todo Todoroki, y Endeavor se prendió enojado. "Uy, se prendió el fósforo." Se burló Kefla.

"Sí, es ese imbécil, al parecer su mocoso tiene más agallas que él." Afirmó Gine haciendo enojar más a Endeavor, pero sorprendiendo un poco a Todoroki.

_"Tu decisión ante mi poder, determinará si tienes lo necesario para superar a Might." _Recordó Todoroki antes de que Gine le mostrara su poder, retirándose. Mientras Gine y Kefla se preparaban para pelear.

**Fin del capítulo 15.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	17. Kefla vs Gine

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 16: Kefla vs Gine.**

All Might calmó el ambiente yendo todos a sus lugares. "Las reglas son sencillas, serán como las del Tenkaichi Budokai, o sea que técnicas destructivas están prohibidas y la que caiga del ring, queda inconsciente, o se rinde, pierde." Les dijo a ambas.

"Oooh, una pelea de sólo puños, me parece bien." Dijo Gine y ambas se sonrieron desafiantes.

"¿Por qué Gine no nos dijo que Kefla también iba a ser un héroe?" Preguntaba Mina.

"Tal vez no quería restregárselo en la cara." Le dijo Kendo.

Todoroki llegó sentándose apartado de nuevo sin decir nada. "Oigan, ¿De verdad conocen a esa chica?" Les preguntó Sato.

"Pues sólo la hemos visto una vez, es amiga de Gine, pero al parecer también tienen una gran rivalidad, casi se pelearon dos veces de no ser porque el guapo hermano de Gine las detuvo." Les explicó Mina sorprendiéndolos un poco.

"Ah, ya la recuerdo, es la de la foto ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Kaminari y asintieron.

En eso Bakugo recordó que Gine le habló de ella indirectamente durante su pelea, molestándose. "Aunque, esa ropa que tiene Gine, me es familiar." Dijo Momo confundida y todos la miraron.

"No es como su traje de héroe, es más como la ropa que usa su padre." Comentó Midoriya también viéndola.

Mientras All Might estaba haciendo una llamada. "_¿En serio las dejaste pelear?_" Preguntó Nana.

"No había mucho que pudiera hacer contra ellas, de hecho." Respondió All Might. "Pero las condicioné y aceptaron." Dijo.

Nana suspiró. _"De todas formas avisé a Gohan, ya va para allá en caso de que se salgan de control." _Le dijo y All Might asintió.

El ring fue reparado por cementos y ambas subieron. "Ya tenía tiempo deseando ésto." Dijo Kefla preparándose ambas.

Ambas se pusieron en pose de batalla sorprendiendo a los que tenían conocimientos de artes marciales, sus poses eran perfectas, las de todo un experto. Se lanzaron al ataque chocando sus puños y haciendo un cráter en el suelo, causando un temblor, ambas seguían dándose golpes, Gine daba un golpe que Kefla bloqueaba con el antebrazo, Kefla daba un golpe que Gine desviaba hacia un lado y así sucesivamente se mantenían su combate.

"Hey, hey, hey ¿Qué rayos? Ni con Bakugo y Todoroki mostró esas habilidades para pelear." Dijo Iida sorprendido.

Kefla y Gine estaban sujetadas de sus manos, mientras al mismo tiempo se daban rodillazos una a la otra. _"¿Y Son me hizo pensar que alguien tan violenta podía ser como yo? ¡De verdad ella quería matarme!" _Pensaba Mineta aterrado.

Gine se libró dándole un cabezazo a Kefla en la cabeza aturdiéndola un poco, Gine aprovechó ésto para seguirla y comenzar a golpearla en el estómago, mientras era golpeada, Kefla esquivó sus golpes, para después darle un rodillazo en la cara y acabar por darle otro más fuerte en la cara haciéndola retroceder y caer al suelo.

Kefla iba a caer de pie sobre ella, pero Gine se recuperó y lo esquivó haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás parándose de manos y dándole patadas giratorias a Kefla en la cara, para después ponerse de pie y ambas darse un golpe en la cara, manteniendo sus puños en ambos rostros.

"Comienzo a creer que Gine se contuvo demasiado contra nosotras." Comentó Kendo sarcástica y Momo asintió.

Gine iba a dar un golpe que Kefla detuvo, Kefla respondió con un golpe que Gine detuvo, Gine dio un rodillazo que Kefla respondió pero entrelazando su pie con el de Gine, deteniéndola Kefla dio un rodillazo con Gine respondiendo de la misma forma, quedando ambas inmóviles, haciendo esfuerzo una contra la otra.

"_Entrelazadas así._" Pensaba Mineta casi excitado.

"Tienen una habilidad de pelea fascinante." Comentó Mic serio.

"Es arte marcial, saben moverse de la forma correcta, pero, también son muy salvajes, mira." Le comentó Aisawa más serio que de costumbre.

Kefla y Gine estaban sujetas pero ambas comenzaron a darse de cabezazos una a la otra. "Deberíamos detenerlas." Dijo Cementos serio al ver que comenzaban a sangrar de sus frentes.

En eso se soltaron para seguir dándose golpes y patadas, mientras todos veían que mientras se atacaban, comenzaban a flotar, además de que seguía temblando por su pelea. "Yo creo que ya fue demasiado ¿No creen?" Dijo Uraraka preocupada mientras todos estaban sorprendidos de la pelea que miraban.

**En otro lugar.**

Overhaul caminaba viendo que sus cómplices miraban la tv, y lo notaron. "Oh, Chisaki, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que conocía a una chica a la que nunca pude vencer?" Le dijo Rappa señalando a Kefla.

"Entonces es un héroe, menos mal que no confié en ti." Le respondió Overhaul.

"¿Héroe?... Al parecer me fui mucho tiempo de las luchas." Comentó Rappa.

**U.A.**

Gine ganó ventaja y logró darle un golpe a Kefla, aprovechando ésto, Gine le dio un golpe de mazo con ambas manos mandándola al suelo para después seguirla, pero cuando iba a llegar al suelo y darle otro golpe, Kefla dio un puñetazo chocando contra el puño de Gine causando un temblor y formando un cráter, al que la onda expansiva les obligó a los espectadores a cubrirse.

Después de chocar sus puños, ambas retrocedieron dándose un poco de distancia para después volver a atacarse. _"¡Jódete! ¡¿Padre?! ¡¿Esas mocosas son familiares de aquel hijo de perra?!" _Pensaba Endeavor con enojo y a la vez sorprendido mirando la pelea. _"All Might, miserable, tú lo sabías, por eso has estado tan despreocupado..." _Seguía.

Mientras se golpeaban flotando, el suelo bajo ellas se quebraba y piedras se levantaban o salían disparadas, la zona en la que estaban peleando se hacía pedazos, después de darse un golpe ambas en sus caras, retrocedieron girando dándose distancia.

Gine quedó con la cabeza hacia arriba y Kefla con la cabeza hacia abajo. "No te desesperes, Kefla, ésto apenas comienza." Le dijo Gine, Kefla sonrió y se acercó a Gine atacándose con golpes y patadas mientras giraban en el aire.

"De tan sólo verlas me estoy mareando." Dijo Kaminari mientras todos miraban sorprendidos a ambas Saiyajin, hasta que cayeron en la plataforma, pero se levantaron, tenían heridas sangrantes y sus ropas estaban rasgadas.

Ambas se estaban mirando y sonrieron. "A ésto era a lo que me refería." Dijo Kefla sonriendo.

"¿Qué te parece si terminamos con el calentamiento?" Preguntó Gine sorprendiendo a todos de sus palabras.

A ambas las rodeó un aura verde mientras comenzaban a expulsar su poder, causando un temblor, sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo y preocupando a All Might. Ambas gritaron más fuerte y algo parecido a una explosión se vio, al disiparse el polvo, el cabello amarrado de Kefla se soltó notándose alborotado al igual que el de Gine que se había erizado mientras algo parecido a fuego verde las rodeaba, además de que se notaban un poco tonificadas de los músculos.

Sin decir nada, ambas se pusieron en pose de pelea y se lanzaron una contra la otra chocando sus puños haciendo que la tierra temblase por el impacto y se formara un cráter en el suelo. _"Esa mocosa de rojo, se parece a aquella chiquilla de cabellos verdes que estaba en la pelea de Cell... ¿También serán parientes de esa mocosa?" _Pensaba Endeavor, seguido de ésto desaparecieron de la vista de los espectadores.

Todos se preguntaban qué había pasado pero sonidos de golpes las sacaron de sus pensamientos, voltearon al cielo y lo único que podían ver eran ondas de choque que se formaban en el cielo, con cada choque se producía un fuerte estruendo que también provocaba un temblor.

"Ya no sé ni qué decir, sólo sé que es impresionante." Decía Tokoyami.

"Kirishima, ¿De dónde rayos sacaron a esa tipa?" Le preguntó Tetsutetsu.

"Yo sólo sé que no sé nada." Respondió Kirishima.

"No puedo creer que brillen más que yo." Dijo Aoyama.

"Éstos alumnos de la clase 1 A creyéndose los mejores por tener a un monstruo en sus filas, pero, el grupo B los hará caer algún día." Monoma hablaba con arrogancia terminando con una risa molesta, mientras toda su cara estaba vendada.

Sin darse cuenta una corriente de aire con polvo apareció donde comenzaron a pelear las Saiyajin, al disiparse el polvo, se percataron que ambas habían vuelto al lugar donde comenzaron a pelear, tenían heridas sangrantes de golpes, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, ambas bajaron la guardia.

"Y yo que creí que la escuela te había vuelto débil." Dijo Kefla sonriendo.

"No me digas, ¿entonces viniste porque pensaste que tenías una oportunidad?" Respondió Gine burlona.

Kefla sonrió. "Yo soy más fuerte, Gine." Dijo Kefla y Gine sonrió desafiante. "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que la usé?" Le preguntó y Kefla hizo una esfera blanca en su mano sorprendiendo a Gine.

"¿A caso la recuperaste? ¿Al no usar la transformación optarás por la forma Ozaru?" Preguntó Gine pero Kefla la deshizo.

"Más o menos." Respondió Kefla gritando y expulsando su poder haciendo que todos se cubrieran creando tremendo temblor para calmarse de golpe, todos vieron de nuevo a Kefla, pero se sorprendieron, estaba algo musculosa y pareció haber crecido un poco.

"_Debí decirles que ninguna otra transformación._" Pensó All Might preocupado.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Gine.

"Es como dijiste, Gine, la forma Ozaru, pero, sin transformarme en uno." Reveló Kefla sorprendiéndola. "Lo que significa." Gine tenía el puño de Kefla en su estómago, escupiendo sangre para preocupación de sus amigas y sorpresa de Bakugo, Todoroki y los héroes. "Mayor fuerza sin pérdida de velocidad." Gine se recuperó y le dio un golpe con todo en la cara, sin efecto. "Y mayor resistencia." Dijo golpeando a Gine contra el suelo, enterrándole la cara.

Sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas por eso, pero sin esperarlo Gine se levantó saltando dándole una patada con todo, Kefla sólo ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, tomando el pie de Gine y azotándola varias veces contra el suelo de forma brutal, para después arrojarla, Gine se recuperó enterrando las manos en el suelo evitando salir y quedarse ambas viendo.

Gine sonrió. "Vaya, sólo aumentaste diez veces tu poder." Dijo Gine sonriendo confundiendo a Kefla, pero dándose cuenta de a qué se refería ya que vio el aura roja rodearla. "¡Kaio-Ken x10!" Gritó Gine sorprendiendo a Kefla y a Bakugo que recordó lo que Krilin le dijo sobre el Kaio-Ken.

En cosa de nada Gine ya había golpeado a Kefla en la cara saliendo disparada, Gine ya la había golpeado de nuevo, pero lo único que veían los espectadores eran ondas de choque acompañadas de un zumbido, que causaban temblores para al final ver una explosión en la plataforma que se destruyó y vieron a Gine flotando, la plataforma volvió a explotar saliendo Kefla disparada poniéndose frente a Gine.

Ambas se vieron una a la otra, serias, pero después sonrieron. "Ja, jajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJA!" Comenzaron a reír confundiendo a todos, pero algo les asustó, las dos pusieron una sonrisa de miedo.

Las amigas y compañeros de Gine estaban sorprendidos, nunca la habían visto sonreír así o actuar como si le divirtiera algo y menos aun estando llena de heridas.

"Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto." Dijo Gine emocionada con una sonrisa un poco sádica.

"Así es como debe ser." Dijo Kefla sonriendo de la misma forma, lanzándose una a la otra.

"¿En serio? Están así de heridas ¿y están felices?" Dijo Momo preocupada por Gine.

"Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, recuerda que Gine dijo que ella vivía para pelear." Comentó Tsuyu.

"Sí, pero ésto es una exageración, alguna podría morir." Respondió Kendo seria mientras miraban las ondas de choque.

"¿Ésto es algo que podamos detener?" Preguntó Midnight sin poder ver lo que pasaba al igual que Cementos estaba serio y sorprendido.

"No sé ustedes, pero éste es el mejor festival deportivo en años." Dijo Mic emocionado.

"El peor temor de un héroe, es un enemigo duro que no se rinde, pero estas chicas, parece que son del tipo que prefiere una buena pelea." Comentó Aizawa serio.

Hasta que lograron ver a ambas salir disparadas contra los muros, cayéndoles los escombros a las dos. "¡Gine!" Gritaron sus amigas preocupadas.

Los espectadores también se preocuparon al ver que ambas quedaron enterradas bajo los escombros, Mic y Aisawa tuvieron un sentimiento de frustración. "No otra vez." Dijo Aisawa algo molesto preparado para ir a los escombros.

Pero de ambos lados explotaron saliendo ambas flotando mientras un pilar de luz verde las rodeaba, sorprendiendo a todos que aguantaron que les cayeran los escombros y estuviesen bien.

Ambas jadeaban con sus heridas. "Ambas fuera, empate." Declaró Midnight para sorpresa de ambas.

"¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no!" Gritaron ambas sorprendiendo a todos.

"Se terminó, ambas, después podrán tener otra pelea donde desempaten." Les habló All Might.

"¡Cállate!" Gritaron ambas.

"Ésto aún no termina." Dijo Gine.

"Ésto sólo termina de una forma." Dijo Kefla.

"O caes tú, o lo hago yo." Dijeron ambas lanzándose una contra la otra, sorprendiendo a todos. Al llegar una a la otra, se produjo una onda de choque que obligó a todos a cubrirse, una de las dos salió volando fuera del estadio y la otra la siguió.

En otro estadio se llevaba a cabo otro festival, pero sólo con los de tercer año, después de que el extraño temblor se detuviera, la final entre un sujeto rubio llamado Mirio y otro sujeto iba a comenzar, algo cayó, vieron a Gine que se levantó y dio un golpe hacia el aire chocando con otro puño, era Kefla que llegó, comenzando a pelear sorprendiendo a esos espectadores. De eso siguieron peleando y esta vez fue Gine quien mandó a volar a Kefla, siguiéndola dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos y confundidos.

Kefla, y Gine que la tenía sujeta, llegaron al edificio de U.A. estrellándose contra éste y siguiendo peleando dentro, tomándose una a la otra, golpeando y estrellando cada una a la otra con las paredes, destruyéndolas en el acto.

Siguiendo su pelea mientras el edificio caía sobre ellas, que continuaban golpeándose y destruyendo cada pared y aula del edificio, el edificio cayó y ambas salieron al aire volando chocando una contra la otra, Gine golpeó a Kefla, haciéndola salir disparada, para seguirla, darle otro golpe saliendo disparada, seguirla y darle otro golpe.

Kefla se recuperó y voló entre los edificios dormitorios, llegando Gine siguiéndola sin encontrarla, cuando Kefla llegó a ella, le dio un rodillazo haciéndola salir disparada y después un golpe de mazo cayendo en el edificio estacionamiento.

Chocando y destruyendo cada piso hasta caer al primero, Gine se levantó y Kefla llegó golpeándola con un auto pero Gine esquivó y golpeó a Kefla haciéndola soltar el auto, tomándolo ella y bateándola con el auto saliendo disparada y Gine siguiéndola.

En el estadio All Might estaba nervioso viendo lo que destruían, cuando de las paredes del estadio, salió Kefla llegando arrastrándose y Gine tras ella chocando contra el suelo, pues Kefla salió al aire notándose enojada, alzando sus manos mientras unas esferas entre verdes y rojas se formaban y giraban creando un torbellino de energía en sus manos de ambos colores, Gine la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que era, preparando su técnica.

Gine y Kefla estaban preparándose para lanzar sus técnicas, asustando a All Might y sorprendiendo a todos. "¡Ésta será mi victoria! ¡Gigantic...!" Gritó Kefla casi para lanzar su Gigantic Burst.

Mientras Gine estaba en el suelo con sus manos a su costado. "¡Final...!" Cargando un Final Kamehameha.

El suelo comenzó a temblar mientras las rocas flotaban, ambas estuvieron a punto de lanzar sus técnicas, pero en ese momento algo llegó rápidamente a Kefla como disparado del cielo, pateando a Kefla lanzándola contra Gine que puso cara de nerviosismo al verla dirigirse a ella y chocar con ella causando una nube de polvo, para ver que ambas estaban tiradas.

Voltearon al cielo viendo al responsable de la patada, All Might respiró aliviado y todos los demás estaban sorprendidos. "¡¿Great Saiyaman?!" Exclamaron todos.

Great Saiyaman descendió donde Gine y Kefla se levantaban. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Le gritaron ambas recibiendo cada una un coscorrón.

"¡Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que hubiese pasado su sus técnicas colisionaban?!" Regañó Great Saiyaman.

"¡¿Y a mí qué me importa?!" Gritaron ambas.

"¡Oigan! ¡Voy a revelarles el gran secreto de Great Saiyaman!" Gritó Kefla para susto de Great Saiyaman.

"No debiste detener nuestra pelea." Le dijo Gine asustando más a Great Saiyaman.

"Great Saiyaman" - Todo camarógrafo apuntó su cámara y micrófono, Great Saiyaman le tapó la boca a Kefla para que no hablara.

"Great Saiyaman" - Todo camarógrafo apuntó su cámara y micrófono, Great Saiyaman le tapó la boca a Gine para que no hablara.

Ambas mordieron a Great Saiyaman haciéndolo gritar de dolor y se soplara a las manos.

"Great Saiyaman" - "¡AAAaaahhh!" Gritó para que no las escucharan.

"Great Saiyaman" - "¡AAAaaahhh!" Gritó para que no las escucharan.

"¡Cállate!" Dijeron las dos golpeando a Great Saiyaman en el estómago.

"Great Saiyaman usa calzones de osito." Dijo Great Saiyawoman y los presentes se quedaron estupefactos. "Con ese secreto basta ¿No creen?" Les dijo, ambas se vieron y asintieron.

Great Saiyaman se puso serio pero rojo. "Gracias, creo." Dijo algo avergonzado.

Mientras las amigas de Gine y Midoriya tenían un rostro atónito. "_Esta escena..._" Pensaron las chicas que estaban muy impactadas.

"Miren a su alrededor." Les dijo Great Saiyawoman seria a Kefla y Gine, y miraron la destrucción en el estadio, y Gine vio a sus amigas, haciendo un gesto de molestia.

Kefla fue indiferente. "¿Y a mí qué me importan estos insectos?" Preguntó Kefla molesta.

**Hospital.**

"_Sólo existen cuatro personas que pueden hacerme frente, y ninguna de ellas es el imbécil al que llaman All Might._" Mirko estaba seria mirando la tv. "_Creí que sus palabras eran coincidencia, pero al final, sí resultaron conocerse una a la otra._" Pensaba muy seria.

"Listo, por favor procure tener cuidado, quizá las curaciones de Recovery Girl sean muy buenas, pero debe cuidarse bien." Le dijo la enfermera al quitarle el yeso.

Mirko se levantó y dio unos pequeños saltos. "Ya está bien, vuelvo a mi labor." Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y retirándose. "_No sé qué te traes All Might pero voy a averiguarlo_." Pensó mientras salía, pero se detuvo un momento al ver a algunos héroes de la agencia de Ingenium.

**U.A.**

Todos seguían impresionados de la pelea que atestiguaron, mientras All Might estaba con Great Saiyaman y los demás. "¿De qué estarán hablando?" Preguntaba Mina curiosa.

"No lo sé, Midnight-sensei apagó el micrófono." Respondió Toru mientras todos miraban sin poder escuchar, algunos confundidos, otros curiosos, otros serios y Bakugo algo molesto.

_"Alguien más fuerte que All Might ¡¿No me jodas que ese imbécil vestido de payaso...?!" _Pensaba Bakugo.

Mientras profesores y Great Saiyaman hablaban. "De verdad me disculpo, yo me haré cargo de ella." Les decía Great Saiyaman.

Los héroes estaban algo serios. "No se puede." Le dijo Aisawa. "Irrumpió en U.A. destruyeron varias estructuras de las instalaciones, sin mencionar propiedad privada, además tú, eres un vigilante con algunos cargos por usar Kosei sin licencia de héroe." Comentó serio.

"¿Y crees que alguien como tú puede decirme qué hacer? Ojeras." Le dijo Kefla burlona poniendo serio a Aisawa que activó su Kosei y rodeó a Kefla con sus cintas, pero sin darse cuenta, Kefla estaba detrás de Aisawa. "¿Lo ves? Si quisiera, ya no estarías en este mundo." Dijo arrogante.

"_¿Mi Kosei no funcionó en ella de nuevo?_" Pensó Aisawa impactado al igual que algunos otros.

"Bueno, bueno." Escucharon a alguien y se sorprendieron de ver al Director. "Veo que ustedes dos se divirtieron." Dijo el Director. "Present Mic, Cementos, les encargo la continuación del evento, All Might, Great Saiyaman, Midnight, Eraser, Great Saiyawoman, Son Gine, y tú, chica desconocida, acompáñenme y discutamos ésto en privado." Pidió dándose la vuelta.

"Una rata no me va a decir qué hacer." Dijo Kefla algo molesta.

"Eso debiste pensarlo antes de irrumpir así, andando." Le ordenó Great Saiyaman.

"¡Oblígame perro!" Gritó Kefla.

Great Saiyaman se puso serio. "Kefla." Gine se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, Kefla hizo un gesto de disgusto y comenzó a seguirlos.

Mientras los demás miraban y Endeavor molesto también los siguió. "¿Endeavor?" Preguntó el Director al ver que lo seguía.

"Me interesa lo que se discuta, si All Might está de corrupto, yo lo detendré." Comentó Endeavor serio sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Palabras heroicas de alguien que maltrata a su hijo." Comentó Gine haciéndolo enojar.

"Endeavor, ésto es asunto de U.A. usted no tiene autoridad aquí." Le dijo el Director serio molestando más a Endeavor que sólo se dio la vuelta.

"Ve a jugar con un Cell Jr." Se burló Kefla y Endeavor se molestó mucho más ardiendo mirando a Kefla que lo miraba burlona, Great Saiyaman tomó a Kefla de su ropa y la comenzó a jalar arrastrándola. "Oye, suéltame." Se quejaba mientras era jalada.

"Yo no sé ustedes, pero todo eso fue genial." Decía Kirishima emocionado.

"Sí, ¿Pero por qué se las llevaron?" Preguntó Mina algo preocupada.

"Van a hablar sobre lo que sucedió." Les habló Kyoka con un cable pegado al piso. "Por cierto, Mineta, huye." Le dijo confundiéndolo. "Gine le dijo a Kefla que la siguiera a cambio de información de alguien que le miró y habló de su trasero." Le comentó haciendo que Mineta entrara en pánico.

"Cabellos puntiagudos." Le habló Bakugo a Kirishima. "Dijeron que vieron a esa perra de rojo antes ¿Dónde?" Preguntó serio.

"Pues no sé las chicas, pero yo sólo la vi en una foto de Son el día que veíamos las recámaras, había muchas personas que parecían muy fuertes, además de All Might." Le respondió Kirishima para su sorpresa y enojo.

**Sala privada.**

Todos entraron, sentando a ambas en dos sillas. "¿Y bien? Denme sus razones para no presentar cargos." Dijo el director notándose serio.

"Inmunidad diplomática, soy intocable, rata." Le dijo Kefla burlona pero recibió un coscorrón.

"Más respeto, entraste y destruyeron su escuela." Le regañó Great Saiyaman.

"¿Por qué vino la mujer de medianoche? Además de Ojeras." Preguntó Gine.

"Porque soy tu tutora escolar, y Aisawa también es de los responsables del festival deportivo." Le respondió Midnight.

"¿Tutora escolar vestida así? Vaya, no me sorprende que se te peguen mañas como el acoso." Se burló Kefla molestando a Gine, mientras los profesores y el Director seguían serios.

"Yo tomaré la responsabilidad, yo las dejé pelear." Dijo All Might flaco.

"¿All Might? Tu forma heroica." Le dijo Midnight.

"Descuida, ellos saben." Respondió All Might sorprendiéndolos un poco.

"All Might, no puedo permitir que pagues por ellas." Dijo Great Saiyaman. "Ellas pudieron haber ido a pelear en otro lugar, pero en vez de eso pelearon en un lugar repleto de personas, cuando su pelea terminó siguieron peleando, y destruyendo, es hora de que se disculpen y tomen la responsabilidad." Les recriminó serio.

"Qué buenas palabras, vigilante." Le dijo Gine molestándolo un poco.

"Por mi hagan lo que quieran, no es como si al arrestarme pudiesen retenerme en prisión, además este mundo nos debe que siga existiendo." Dijo Kefla indiferente, Great Saiyaman se puso un poco nervioso pero Gine indiferente, confundiendo a Midnight y Aisawa, mientras el Director le dio curiosidad.

"¿Y por qué les debemos eso?" Preguntó el Director.

Kefla sólo sonrió. "Ya vuelvo." Dijo Gine viendo su teléfono y desapareciendo, confundiendo a todos.

"No huyas, cobarde." Dijo Kefla enojada. Pero en unos segundos apareció de nuevo con dos mujeres y Kefla se disgustó, volteando a otro lado. "¿Por qué rayos la trajiste?" Preguntó.

"Me enviaron un mensaje de que fuera por ellas para discutir ésto, tampoco me agrada la idea de tener a Nana aquí." Dijo Gine indiferente y Nana sólo suspiró.

"Y porque soy tu única salvación en este caso." Le dijo Bulma seria, pero Kefla sólo se enojó.

_"Bulma realmente es manipuladora, sabe que Kefla no le responderá para no alterarla a esta altura de su embarazo." _Pensó All Might con una gota.

"Usted, es Bulma Brief." Dijo Aisawa algo sorprendido.

Mientras Bulma se sentaba. "Muy buenas tardes, soy la tutora de Kefla, le pido disculpas por los inconvenientes que causó, y por lo que destruyó-" - "Destruyeron." Le interrumpió Nana.

"Gine también participó." Dijo Nana seria. "Le pedimos las más sinceras disculpas, y también pedimos, no que deje pasar por alto lo que sucedió, sino que considere lo que le propondremos." Dijo algo seria.

"Comprendo, soy todo oídos, pero primero, quiero que respondan la pregunta que les hice antes de que Son Gine las trajera ¿Por qué dicen que les debemos la existencia del mundo?" Comentó el Director serio sorprendiendo un poco a ambas.

"Ay, ¿no puedes quedarte callada con temas tan delicados?" Le dijo Nana a Gine.

"¿Yo qué?" Preguntó Gine.

"Entonces fuiste tú." Recriminó Bulma a Kefla.

"¿Qué más da?" Respondió Kefla.

"Si están de acuerdo en decirles, son confiables y grandes amigos, se puede confiar en ellos." Dijo All Might confundiendo un poco al Director y los otros.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Great Saiyaman quitándose el casco viendo que al revelarse así la cosa iba seria. "Lo que escucharán ahora, es la verdad, y quisiera que usted Sr. Director, tome su decisión después de escucharnos." Le dijo Gohan y el Director sólo asintió.

"Como sabrán no soy la autoridad, pero tengo influencias, sin embargo, todo dependerá de lo que tengan qué decir." Respondió el Director.

"Supongo que saben que el mundo tiene más peligros que sólo villanos, como lo fueron en una ocasión Cell y Majin Boo. Bueno, esos no eran villanos con Kosei. Majin Boo, fue una fuerza primordial que fue despertado por Babidi, en otras palabras una entidad de pura maldad que fue materializada. Cell fue un Bio-Androide creado por una organización llamada la Red Ribbon, fue creado a partir de células de extraterrestres diferentes, además de humanas." Reveló Gohan sorprendiendo por completo a los presentes.

"Lo que queremos decir, Director, es que ha habido amenazas realmente terribles más allá de la galaxia, usted debe de estar al tanto, el incidente en aquella ciudad donde reside la Agencia Caza Monstruos, no fue una bomba terrorista, fue un alienígena llamado Boros." Dijo Nana seria.

Aisawa estaba serio. "¿Entonces debo entender que fueron ustedes quienes vencieron a ese alienígena, a Cell y Majin Boo?" Comentó serio y dudoso.

"Sólo a Cell y Majin Boo, de ese otro se encargó otro héroe de esa Agencia." Dijo Gohan.

El Director se sorprendió un poco. "¿Y qué era lo que querían proponer?" Preguntó.

"Fue lo que les comenté en la reunión, los villanos que atacaron, tienen relación con la Red Ribbon, el Nomu fue una creación similar, y el monstruo verde, era un Cell imperfecto, lo que significa, que cabe la posibilidad de que intenten crear de nuevo a Cell Perfecto o incluso superior al de antes." Dijo All Might muy serio sorprendiendo a los presentes y más de que era el mismo All Might el que lo afirmaba.

"Pero no se preocupe, aquí entra lo que queremos proponerle." Dijo Bulma sonriendo.

**En otro lugar.**

En un lugar oscuro donde parecía también ser un laboratorio, All For One estaba viendo la televisión. "All Might, tu sucesora es bastante fuerte, estoy ansioso por el día en que pueda tomar su Kosei." Decía algo maníaco.

"No podrás." Una voz femenina le llamó. "Ese es su propio poder, el de ambas, no es un Kosei o algo que puedas robar." Le comentó.

"Ya veo, ya veo, me pregunto, ¿A quién le dio el One For All?" Dijo All For One.

"Puede que a ninguno todavía, concéntrate en recuperarte." Le dijo.

"Doctora, gracias a usted me he recuperado más rápido, sin duda la Red Ribbon tenía grandes científicos." Comentó All For One. "¿Cómo va su muchacho?" Preguntó.

"Listo." Respondió y All For One sonrió.

La televisión pasó a comerciales pero se interrumpieron por la noticia de última hora del ataque del Asesino de Héroes. "Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea divertida." Dijo All For One confundiéndola. "Doctor, use el Nomu y tráigalo." Pidió y un doctor que estaba con ellos asintió mientras sostenía un Nomu pequeño.

Un tipo de portal se abrió y de ahí salió alguien. "¿Qué rayos sucedió?" Se preguntó.

"Asesino de Héroes Stain, quisiera hablar contigo." Dijo All For One mientras ambos se miraban.

**Esa noche, dormitorios.**

Todos estaban en la sala de espera del dormitorio mientras Midnight estaba con ellos. "Lo hicieron muy bien, los felicito a todos. Mañana tendrán el día libre y permiso para salir de U.A." Les decía Midnight pero estaban algo decaídos a excepción de Bakugo. "Sé cómo se sienten, pero anímense, es el trabajo de un héroe, lo menos que pueden hacer es darle ánimos a Iida cuando vuelva." Les comentó a lo que sólo asintieron.

"Midnight-sensei ¿Sabe qué pasó con Gine?" Preguntó Momo.

"Volverá para las clases, no se preocupen." Respondió Midnight a lo que sólo asintieron, retirándose todos a sus habitaciones.

**Día siguiente.**

Todoroki llegó a su casa, viendo a Endeavor en su gimnasio con todo destruido, de eso salió y fue a visitar a su madre. Uraraka llegó a su casa y vio que dentro estaban sus padres, felicitándola por lo bien que lo hizo en el festival deportivo.

Midoriya fue con su madre que estaba muy feliz de verlo a salvo y sin ninguna lesión severa, mientras también lo animaba diciéndole que tenía todo grabado en UHD. Bakugo estaba en su casa cepillando sus dientes con ira mientras Krilin con la pura mirada le decía 'te lo advertí'. E Iida estaba en el hospital sintiéndose frustrado por lo que le pasó a Ingenium.

Mientras Gine estaba en casa de Bulma junto a Nana y Kefla. "¡¿Debes estar bromeando?!" Gritó Kefla.

_"No, no lo estoy." _Respondió Vegeta por un comunicador. _"Haz lo que te dijo Bulma, me importa un bledo si te cargabas la ciudad entera, pero te dije que nada de alterarla y fue lo primero que hiciste, será tu castigo." _Le dijo serio a lo que Kefla sólo se molestó.

_"Gine, tú también, sabes que si van a pelear deben hacerlo en un lugar deshabitado, muchos pudieron salir lastimados en su pelea." _Le dijo Goku y Gine sólo asintió. _"Nana, no olvides avisarme cuando sea el día, voy a ir contigo." _Dijo.

"No te preocupes, Toshinori me dijo que ya casi obtenía el permiso." Respondió Nana y se despidieron cortando comunicación. "Bien, está decidido." Les dijo a ambas.

Después de un rato, las dos estaban recostados en el césped del jardín. "¿Ves las estupideces en las que me metes?" Dijo Gine molesta.

"Cállate, la que más sufre soy yo." Respondió Kefla. "Ya, igual dudo que sea tan malo, si tú pudiste, entonces será pan comido para mí." Dijo sentándose y dándole su teléfono a Gine.

Gine lo tomó y lo miró, sorprendiéndose. "¿Y ésto?" Preguntó Gine confundida.

"Sabes de mi trabajo, alguien me pagó para que te diera la paliza de tu vida, porque al parecer estás acosando a una chica rica o algo así, no sabía que fueras de ese tipo." Comentó Kefla.

Gine se quedó confundida. "¿Acosando a una chica rica?" Preguntaba para sí misma pensante y abrió sus ojos. "Supongo que no te dan nombres." Dijo.

"No, y aun si los dieran, existe algo llamado confidencialidad." Respondió Kefla indiferente y Gine se quedó viendo su foto en el teléfono de Kefla.

Gine le devolvió el teléfono. "Por mi pueden seguirte pagando, será benéfico para ambas, tu ganas dinero por las palizas que yo te dé." Dijo Gine.

Kefla sonrió. "¿Quieres repetir eso?" Dijo Kefla de pie y Gine también se levantó poniéndose ambas en pose de pelea.

Pero ambas recibieron un cabezazo en el estómago. "¡Tontas! ¡Prometieron no volver a pelear entre ustedes!" Gritaron Goten y Trunks.

"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó Gine.

"El trato fue no pelear frente a ustedes." Les dijo Kefla.

"¡Lo vimos en televisión así que cuenta!" Les gritaron ambos.

"Y como faltaron a su promesa, ahora deben llevarlos al parque de diversiones." Dijo Gohan llegando con ellos y ambas hicieron un gesto de disgusto.

**Fin del capítulo 16.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Pues, sigue el empate.**

**Guest: Si se entrenan bien, sí. A Endeavor le llegará su lección.**

**NirvanaSon: Que bueno que te haya divertido, espero también disfrutaras este capítulo.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	18. Nombre de Héroe

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 17: Nombre de Héroe.**

**U.A. Día lluvioso.**

Gine iba caminando con su paraguas de Capsule Corp. rumbo a la academia. "Gine." Le llamó Kendo, que no llevaba paraguas, se cubría con su gran mano. "¿Por qué no devolviste las llamadas? Todas estábamos preocupadas." Le dijo.

Gine apretó un botón e hizo el paraguas más ancho cubriendo también a Kendo. "Cuando le di mi número a Kyoka, le dije que les dijera que no siempre estoy disponible y que no se sorprendieran si no contestaba." Respondió Gine.

Kendo sólo la vio y suspiró. "Al menos un mensaje de texto diciendo que estás bien, bastaría." Comentó Kendo.

"Gine no textea." Respondió Gine.

Kendo la miró. "¿A caso acabas de citar a Machet-?" - "De los mejores anti-héroes mexicanos." Interrumpió Gine dejándola estupefacta.

"Además, estaba ocupada llevando a Goten al parque de diversiones." Le dijo Gine.

Kendo se sorprendió por eso. "¡Son, Kendo!" Les interrumpieron. "¡Dense prisa! ¡Y buen día!" Les dijo Iida rebasándolas.

Sólo se le quedaron viendo. "Creí que estaría más deprimido, al parecer todo salió bien." Dijo Kendo aliviada y Gine se confundió. "Oh, cierto, después de que Kefla y tú pelearon, llamaron a Iida, al parecer su hermano estaba grave en el hospital, después de perder contra un villano." Le explicó, pero Gine sólo siguió caminando. "¿Te molesta algo?" Preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

Gine seguía caminando. "Todo se volverá más fastidioso." Dijo confundiéndola.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Kendo.

Gine suspiró. "Mientras caminaba para acá, un montón de gente no dejaba de molestar con tonterías del tonto festival." Respondió fastidiada.

Kendo se rió. "Esa es otra de las cosas de lo que se trata ser héroe, hay que lidiar con la fama, aunque no te preocupes, ya que no podemos salir de la academia entre semana no tendrás que lidiar con ellos." Respondió Kendo.

Gine sólo estaba pensante. "Ahora entiendo por qué esos murciélagos de U.S.A sólo actúan de noche." Dijo Gine fastidiada a lo que Kendo sólo sonrió.

Ambas sólo caminaron. "Por cierto, ¿Al final qué pasó contigo y con Kefla?" Preguntó.

"Simplemente terminamos nuestra pelea y ella se fue." Le dijo Gine indiferente y Kendo se le quedó viendo, aceptando que no le iba a responder. "¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo es que reconstruyeron el edificio tan rápido?" Preguntó al verlo reparado.

"Cementos-sensei y la ayuda de otros héroes con habilidades para hacerlo más rápido." Le respondió Kendo dejando a Gine algo sorprendida.

**Aula 1 A.**

Todos ya habían llegado y hablaban de sus asuntos, pero sobre todo tenían un tema en común. "Y las personas me rodeaban, y me felicitaban por el festival deportivo, estaba muy avergonzada." Decía Toru emocionada.

"En un sólo día nos volvimos el centro de atención." Decía Tsuyu.

En eso, Gine entró con Kendo. "Gine." Dijeron todos.

"Oye, oye, ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? Estuviste genial." Le decía Kirishima.

"Tú volabas y esquivabas y golpeabas, además Kefla no se quedó atrás, no me esperaba que viniera a retarte a U.A." Decía Mina emocionada y sin parar.

"¿Qué pasó al final con ambas cuando se las llevaron?" Preguntó Uraraka.

Gine se fastidió. "No les importa." Respondió Gine seria callando a todos. "Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden decir, como héroes apréndanlo." Dijo Gine caminando a su asiento y sentándose.

"Ya se le subió la fama." Dijo Kaminari algo estupefacto.

"No creo que sea eso." Les dijo Tokoyami. "Lo que dice es verdad, muchas veces haremos trabajos o actos que entrarán en 'clasificado', así que de alguna forma, debemos aprender a no hablar de algunos temas." Explicó y todos entendieron su punto.

"Tendrán tiempo para alabar a su compañera después, vayan a sus asientos." Les llamó Midnight poniéndolos nerviosos y sentándose todos. "Supongo que todos ya deben de saberlo, el festival deportivo no sólo fue para darles una oportunidad de subir, sino también podría hacerlos bajar." Comentó seria poniendo a todos nerviosos.

"¿A caso alguien aquí salió tan mal?" Preguntó Sato tragando saliva.

Midnight los miraba seria mientras la mayoría parecían asustados. "No, creí que al menos habría uno, estoy sorprendida." Dijo dejando a todos algo aliviados pero aun asustados.

"¡¿Vino a asustarnos?!" Preguntó Mineta.

"A advertirlos, sobre todo tú." Le dijo Midnight a Mineta asustándolo. "Estás a un paso de descender, hay reportes de chicas que dicen haberte visto espiando, si continuas así, vas a decaer, o incluso serás expulsado." Mineta quedó impactado y todos lo miraron sabiendo a qué se refería.

Mientras eso sucedía, Gine estaba indiferente y cruzada de brazos pero viendo a Momo, que se dio cuenta que la miraba. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Momo susurrando confundida.

"No, nada." Dijo Gine seria sorprendiéndola un poco pero asintió. _"Espero que al ver cómo pelee con Kefla sepan que no soy alguien que se intimide con amenazas." _Pensó seria.

"Por cierto, ¿crees que podamos hablar en privado después de clases?" Preguntó Momo.

"Si es sobre Great Saiyaman, no." Respondió Gine seria sorprendiéndola. "¿A caso tú hablarías sobre secretos que no te corresponde revelar?" Preguntó seria y Momo entendió su punto.

"Buenos días." Entró Aisawa, iban a responder pero les confundió verlo entrar con un escritorio.

"Ah, lo olvidaba, puedes pasar." Dijo Midnight y alguien entró, Gine sólo fue indiferente pero todos se sorprendieron.

"¡Eres tú!/ ¡¿Kefla?!" Fueron los gritos que se escucharon de todos, viendo a Kefla entrando con el uniforme de la U.A pero desordenado, al igual que Gine, Mineta se ocultó tras un libro mientras temblaba.

Aisawa puso el escritorio hasta atrás en la primera fila. "Su nombre es Kefla Brief-" - "Kefla, sólo Kefla, al que me hable por ese apellido le rompo los huesos." Interrumpió Kefla a Aisawa, dejando a muchos algo asustados y otros confundidos.

"Como sea, sean amables con ella y todo eso, toma tu escritorio y siéntate, yo ya me voy." Dijo Aisawa metiéndose en una bolsa de dormir y retirándose, dejando a todos con una gota de sudor.

"Bien, preséntate." Le dijo Midnight.

Kefla se puso al frente. "Mi nombre es Kefla, al que me hable por ese apellido le haré desear la muerte, provóquenme y no me lo pensaré dos veces antes de hacerlos sufrir bastante, y ni piensen que Gine va a poder protegerlos, soy más fuerte que ella." Se presentó dejando a todos estupefactos.

"Puedo protegerlos de ti, otra cosa es que quiera hacerlo." Respondió Gine indiferente dejando a todos igual de estupefactos mientras Mineta temblaba de miedo.

Iida levantó su mano. "Disculpe, Midnight-sensei, es la primera vez que escucho que alguien entra a U.A. a mitad de semestre, ¿Cómo es que ella entró?" Preguntó.

"Amenacé de muerte a la rata y a Might, así que aceptaron." Respondió Kefla dejando de nuevo a todos estupefactos.

"¿Y con esa actitud piensas entrar en una academia de héroes?" Preguntó Iida algo desconcertado.

"Bueno, no es de extrañarse, tenemos a Bakugo." Dijo Tsuyu molestando a Bakugo.

"Oh, Froppy, que gusto verte." Dijo Kefla sonriendo caminando a ella.

_"¿Froppy?"_ Pensaron todos.

Kefla tomó a Kaminari que estaba en el escritorio al lado de ella y quitándolo junto con sus cosas. "Siéntate allá, yo me quedaré al lado de Froppy." Le dijo dejando a todos estupefactos.

"¿Qué? Oye, no puedes hacer eso." Le dijo Kaminari algo molesto. "Además ¿Qué no eres amiga de Son? Siéntate con ella." Le decía.

Kefla frunció el ceño. "Froppy también es mi amiga, si no te gusta, entonces te reto a evitarlo." Le respondió Kefla amenazante, algo que asustó a Kaminari e Iida se dio cuenta que esa mirada era igual a la de Gine el primer día que la vio.

"De acuerdo, Kaminari ve a tu asiento, comenzaremos la clase." Le dijo Midnight a lo que Kaminari sólo se fue derrotado. "Kefla entró por recomendación, y luego de haber visto sus habilidades en el Festival Deportivo, se le dio la oportunidad de unírsenos, y para que los grupos no quedaran disparejos, Hitoshi Shinso subió al grupo B." Explicó Midnight.

Alguien tocó el hombro de Kefla. "Mucho gusto, Kirishima Eijiro, cualquier duda, puedes preguntar, te ayudaré." Se presentó con su actitud entusiasta.

"Si necesito un recadero te avisaré." Le respondió Kefla.

Kirishima se sorprendió un poco. "_Vaya, esta chica tiene carácter._" Pensó sorprendido.

"Volviendo al tema principal, aquí tienen, sus nominaciones a las diferentes agencias de héroes." Les dijo Midnight mientras en la pizarra electrónica aparecían los nombres con las nominaciones, siendo Todoroki con mas de 4000, Bakugo con 3500, Midoriya con 3000, y Gine con 2000, los primeros cuatro de los diez mejores.

"¡En tu cara, marimacha!" Gritó Bakugo notándose feliz.

"Oh no, sin duda estoy perdida." Respondió Gine notándose a leguas su sarcasmo enfureciendo a Bakugo.

"Vaya, Todoroki terminó siendo quien tuvo más." Comentó Momo.

"Debe haber sido cosa de él." Respondió Todoroki indiferente, pero serio viendo a Kefla. "_Ella es hija de ese sujeto, pero, al igual que Son, no creo que vaya a decir algo con simplemente preguntar." _Pensaba serio.

"¿Qué hay del los que no tuvimos nominaciones?" Preguntó Sato.

"Nosotros los apoyaremos enviándolos a agencias que acepten practicantes." Les explicó Midnight aliviándolos. "Ahora sí, lo importante." Les dijo dejándolos en suspenso. "Hoy elegirán... Sus nombres de héroe." Todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados.

"¿Nombres de héroe?" Preguntó Kefla confundida.

"Correcto, un nombre que te representará como el héroe que eres o deseas ser, es a lo que me refería el día que nos conocimos." Le dijo Tsuyu.

"Así es, los nombres que elegirán, serán la imagen que representarán." Le respondió Midnight emocionando más a todos. "Por el momento pueden ser temporales, pero recuerden que es posible que esa elección acabe siendo como los reconocerán durante toda su carrera heroica, tienen 15 minutos." Comentó.

_"Ah ya comprendo, es esa tontería." _Pensó Kefla indiferente.

"¿Tienes tu nombre?" Le preguntó Tsuyu a Kefla.

"Me parece estúpido que te reconozcan por un tonto alias que por tu nombre." Le dijo Kefla.

"Entonces no deberías ponerles apodos a la gente." Le dijo Tsuyu.

Kefla sólo sonrió. "Realmente tienes agallas para hablarme de esa forma, por eso me agradas, Froppy." Le respondió, Tsuyu sólo estaba con su expresión normal. "Aunque les seguiré el juego." Dijo escribiendo.

Todos comenzaron a pensar mientras escribían y borraban en una pizarra. "Ésto es emocionante y al mismo tiempo frustrante ¿no crees? Gine." Comentó Momo pero vio que Gine no tenía nada, ni siquiera lo intentaba. "¿No sabes qué nombre elegir?" Le preguntó.

"No es eso, me parece tonto." Dijo Gine indiferente.

Los quince minutos pasaron, los nombres se iban a dar en presentación, la primera en pasar fue Mina. "¡Alien Queen!" Se presentó sorprendiendo a todos hasta a Gine.

"No se puede, cámbialo." Le dijo Midnight, Mina se molestó un poco y volvió a su asiento.

"¿Por qué no? Se escuchó genial." Le dijo Gine a Momo que sólo negó saber.

"Fue por lo que dijo Midnight-sensei, el nombre también da imagen al héroe." Le respondió Kendo que la escuchó, y Gine se imaginó a Mina con la forma del alien queen.

Tsuyu se levantó y pasó al frente mostrando su nombre. "Desde pequeña siempre supe qué nombre elegir, heroína de la temporada de lluvia, Froppy." Lo presentó y a todos les gustó.

"Ah, por eso ella te llama así." Comentó Kirishima.

Kirishima se levantó y presentó el suyo, siendo Red Riot. Después pasó Kyoka presentándose como Hearphone Jack. Shoji como Tentacle. Ojiro como Tailman. Sato como Sugarman. Mina volvió a pasar esta vez como Pinky. Kaminari como Chargezuma. Toru como Invisible Girl.

Fue el turno de Momo. "La heroína de toda creación, Creati." Se presentó Momo, regresando a su lugar y viendo que Gine seguía en blanco. "Inspirate en base a los nombres de los demás." Le decía. Mientras se presentaba Tokoyami como Tsukuyomi.

Kendo se levantó. "Bien, aquí vamos ¡Battle Fist!" Se presentó Kendo emocionando a muchos. Después Todoroki pasó dando su propio nombre Shoto.

_"No entiendo por qué Gine se fastidia con ésto de la escuela, es algo divertido escuchar sus estúpidos nombres."_ En eso Kefla se levantó viendo todos la pizarra algo estupefactos ya que ponía 'La Jefa'. "¿Jefa? Curioso, pero puede funcionar." Lo aprobó Midnight. Después Mineta como Grape Juice.

"¿Aun no decide?" Preguntó Kendo por Gine. "Si no sabes acabarás dando tu nombre, como Todoroki." Comentó.

Mientras Koda se presentaba como Anima. "¡Ustedes tres guarden silencio!" Les llamó la atención Midnight.

"Lo sentimos, es sólo que ayudábamos a nuestra compañera a inspirarse ya que aun no decide." Le dijo Kendo.

"¡Pues háganlo en silencio o King of the Explode-Kills se encargará de ustedes!" Gritó Bakugo al mismo tiempo que se presentaba mientras todos quedaban algo estupefactos y Midnight le negaba el nombre.

Pasó Uraraka dando su nombre Uravity. "Sus nombres son espectaculares, la verdad fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ahora sólo quedan cuatro." De eso, Iida pasó también dando su nombre, Tenya.

Después de él, Midoriya se levantó y su nombre sorprendió a casi todos. "Hasta ahora era un nombre que no me gustaba, pero algunas personas cambiaron su significado, el Deku con el significado inútil ya no existe, ahora es Deku, cuya vibra es nunca rendirse." Comentó mientras Uraraka sonreía y Bakugo estaba molesto.

Gine estaba indiferente, sin embargo era algo que tenía qué hacer y sólo escribió en la pizarra. _"Al final siempre es aceptar lo que eres ¿Eh?"_ Momo y Kendo se dieron cuenta y sólo sonrieron sin preguntar y esperaron a que lo presentara, mientras a Bakugo le negaban otro nombre, molestándolo.

Gine pasó e indiferente mostró la pizarra y quedaron confundidos, pero Kefla seria. "¿Quien nace cada mil años; Legendary Super Saiyajin?" Todos leyeron confundidos.

"Entiendo hasta Super ¿Qué es Saiyajin?" Dijo Mina confundida.

"Mi familia por parte de mi padre." Respondió Gine sorprendiendo a todos.

"Es algo largo, ¿y si lo reduces a The Legendary Saiyajin?" Aconsejó Midnight.

"Es el nombre, tómalo o déjalo." Respondió Gine indiferente pero el nombre fue aceptado.

"Cámbialo." Escucharon a Kefla que estaba seria. "Aun no está decidido cuál de las dos lo es." Comentó seria confundiendo a todos.

"Él lo era, y yo lo derroté mientras tú estabas en el suelo, así que sí, yo lo soy." Respondió Gine y Kefla se puso de pie mirándose serias mientras todos estaban callados viendo a ambas.

Midnight se puso seria. _"Si alguna vez ambas están a punto de pelear, recuérdeles la promesa que le hicieron a sus hermanos, serán rudas y fuertes, pero no pueden evitar quererlos." _Recordaba algo que le avisó Great Saiyaman, a punto de hablar, pero.

Kefla sonrió desafiante. "De acuerdo, quédate con el nombre por ahora, pero, en la siguiente batalla, sólo una de las dos quedará en pie, y esa será la que portará el título como el verdadero Legendario Super Saiyajin." Retó, a lo que Gine sólo sonrió desafiante, volviendo a su lugar.

La clase continuó hasta que Bakugo diera un buen nombre, pero siempre era rechazado, las siguientes clases continuaron y Kefla comprendió lo que soportaba Gine día con día, hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó, yendo todos a la cafetería, las chicas invitaron a Kefla, todas las chicas a excepción de Uraraka que estaba con Iida y Midoriya, estaban en una mesa.

**Cafetería.**

Mientras Kefla y Gine comían como si no hubiese un mañana. "Ustedes dos deben aprender modales al comer." Comentó Momo al verlas comer.

Kendo suspiró. "No creo que nos estén escuchando." Dijo.

"A mi me sorprende que fuera aceptada después de lo que sucedió en el festival deportivo." Comentó Kyoka.

Ambas terminaron su comida. "Vaya." Dijo Toru al ver los platos. "Kefla, ¿tu Kosei es similar al de Gine?" Preguntó.

"No, yo soy más fuerte." Respondió Kefla.

"Eso es un sí." Dijo Tsuyu. "Ambas son igual de fuertes y con habilidades y técnicas similares." Comentó Tsuyu. "¿A caso su poder tiene algo qué ver con ese nombre Saiyajin?" Preguntó.

Ambas sólo la vieron. "No saben mucho de ti ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Kefla a Gine.

"No he tenido la necesidad u obligación de decírselos." Respondió Gine confundiendo a sus amigas.

"Comprendo, digamos que los Saiyajin tenemos un poder similar, pero obviamente habemos quienes somos más fuertes." Les dijo Kefla.

"¿Eh? ¿Entonces ustedes no son amigas sino primas?" Preguntó Mina sorprendida.

"¡De ninguna manera sería familiar de ésta!" Gritaron ambas en respuesta apuntándose, pero eso hizo que voltearan a verlas.

Ambas se calmaron. "Para que entiendas, ve más a los Saiyajin como una raza que como una familia." Le dijo Gine.

"¿Y por qué tanta seriedad con el título de Legendario Super Saiyajin? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Mina.

"Vaya, sí que son entrometidas." Dijo Kefla y Mina sólo sonrió.

"Cierto, Ashido, no podemos meternos en la vida privada de todos, además debe ser algún secreto familiar." Le dijo Kendo.

"_Mira quién lo dice, la que quería saber todo de mi." _Pensaba Gine. "La verdad no importa." Dijo Gine. "Desde hace tiempo he querido hablar de algo serio con ustedes, pero no será aquí, hablemos en mi recámara esta noche." Gine se levantó y se retiró, dejando a todas algo sorprendidas y ansiosas, mientras Kefla sólo la miró indiferente.

**Aula 1 A.**

Después del almuerzo, volvieron a clases, hasta que llegó la última. Mientras algunos hablaban sobre los lugares a los que decidirían ir, Midoriya estaba murmurando demasiado sobre cómo decidir. "¡Cállate!" Le gritó Bakugo y nadie objetó.

Midnight y Aisawa les habían dado algunos papeles para que eligieran sus opciones para las prácticas. "Los que no tienen nominaciones, no se preocupen, nosotros arreglaremos que los acepten." Les dijo Aisawa.

"Creo que iré a una que se especialice en vandalismo urbano, tal vez vaya con Fat Gum o Rabbit Hero Mirko, serían estupendas opciones." Comentó Kirishima y Kefla escuchó.

"Oye, si hablas del conejo o la ves, dile que se rompa una pierna." Le dijo Kefla a lo que Kirishima asintió.

"Podría ser una de esas frases de motivación, pero, no creo que funcione estos días, acaba de salir del hospital por eso." Comentó Kirishima pero Kefla sólo se rió.

"Alguna especializada en inundaciones me quedaría bien." Dijo Tsuyu pensante.

"Oye Froppy, ¿Qué es todo ésto? ¿Se supone que nos enviarán a trabajar?" Le preguntó Kefla.

"Más o menos, serán prácticas, vamos a ir a agencias a formar experiencia, aunque no será un trabajo real, simplemente seremos ayudantes." Explicó Tsuyu.

"¿Y la paga es buena?" Preguntó Kefla.

"Son prácticas no trabajo, nos apoyarán con víveres y dónde quedarnos, pero no habrá paga." Le dijo Tsuyu.

"¡¿Sin paga?! ¡¿Qué clase de esclavista enfermo inventó eso?!" Respondió Kefla molesta llamando la atención de todos.

"No puedo decir que no la entiendo." Dijo Gine fastidiada.

"Supongo que te será difícil elegir entre tantos y muchas muy reconocidas." Le dijo Momo. "Tienes la Agencia Caza Monstruos, Akatsuki, Night Raid, Devil May Cry, la Yorozuya, Fairy Tail, incluso agencias de héroes de Estados Unidos, sorprendente." Comentaba Momo sorprendida.

"No del todo, la verdad no me interesa nada de ésto." Le dijo Gine dándole las hojas a Momo, confundiéndola. "Como Presidenta de la Clase, elige la agencia a la que iré." Le dijo dejándola estupefacta.

"Haz tú tu trabajo." Le dijo Momo con una mirada un poco enojada devolviendo las hojas, y Gine sólo suspiró.

"Itsuka." - "Haz tú tu trabajo." Le dijo Kendo a Gine, quedándose ésta algo estupefacta.

"¿De verdad quieren ser héroes negándose a ayudar a alguien que les pide ayuda?" Les dijo Gine dejándolas estupefactas.

"Ahora sí necesitas nuestra ayuda." Dijeron ambas un tanto serias pero rieron.

"No se presionen, tienen hasta el fin de semana para elegir la agencia." Les dijo Aisawa.

Todos se quedaron viéndolo. "¡Eso es hoy!" Respondieron algo enojados.

Mientras Uraraka y Midoriya también hablaban sobre las agencias a las que irían, con Uraraka sabiendo a cual ir mientras Midoriya estaba indeciso, y Bakugo estaba fastidiado escuchándolos, pero abriendo los ojos al ver una agencia y sonriendo.

"¡Yo!" Escucharon una voz familiar. "¡He venido aquí con una pose no característica!" All Might llegó. "Joven Midoriya, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento." Les dijo confundiendo a muchos de sus compañeros y Midoriya retirándose.

**Con Midoriya.**

"¿Gran Torino? Nunca escuché de él." Decía Midoriya.

"Fue uno de mis Maestros." Le dijo All Might sorprendiéndolo. "También es uno de los que sabe sobre One For All y muy cercano amigo mío y de mi Maestra, la anterior portadora. La razón por la que te lo digo, es que me gustaría que aceptaras." Comentó.

"Ya veo, entonces, puedes contar conmigo." Midoriya aceptó.

Pero vio a All Might temblando. "Sólo, debo pedirte un favor." Comentó serio a lo que Midoriya asintió. "Supongo que Nana te dijo quién es ella." Dijo.

Midoriya asintió. "Hija de la anterior portadora." Le dijo sorprendiendo a All Might.

_"¿Le dijo eso? Creí que le habría dicho que ella..." _Pensaba All Might. "Bien, el asunto es, que mi Maestra nunca reveló nada de su vida personal, ni a sus más cercanos amigos con tal de proteger a su familia, así que por nada del mundo vayas a hablar de ella frente a él, y lo digo muy en serio, ¿Quedó claro?" Terminó muy serio a lo que Midoriya sólo asentía nervioso.

**De noche, dormitorios.**

Todos hablaban emocionados de las agencias a las que iban a ir, mientras otros interrogaban a Kefla, pero ella estaba algo fastidiada. "¿Por qué rayos tengo que mostrarles mi habitación?" Preguntó Kefla.

"Es la tradición." Le respondió Mina sonriendo dejando a Kefla más fastidiada.

"Pues yo rompo tu tradición ahora mismo, ¿Qué clase de enfermo pervertido trata de convencer a una chica de llevarlo a su habitación?" Les dijo Kefla y todos voltearon a ver a Mineta que confundido los miraba, pasando a terror.

"¡Yo no hice nada de eso! ¡Las que empezaron fueron Ashido y Hagakure!" Se defendía Mineta asustado.

Kefla lo miró. "Enano de ojos saltones y con las bolas en su cabeza." Dijo Kefla mientras lo miraba y Mineta se quedó frío, Kefla se levantó tronando sus dedos. "Quiero que repitas lo que dijiste de mi trasero." Amenazó.

Mineta pasó a pánico y salió corriendo que casi ni Kefla lo vio irse, muchos rieron a eso. Continuaron conversando con ella y conociéndola hasta que se hizo tarde y todos se fueron a acostar y dormir, ya que al siguiente día tendrían el inicio de sus prácticas.

Mientras tanto, Gine estaba de brazos cruzados sentada en su cama con una vena en su frente. "¿No estabas jodiendo con que querías saber? Itsuka." Pero después suspiró. "Bueno, qué más da." Dijo quedándose pensante. "Después de todo no creo que me crean." Se levantó y salió por la ventana, tomando una cápsula y tirándola al suelo.

Una cámara de entrenamiento salió y Gine entró comenzando a entrenar por un buen rato, hasta que la puerta se abrió, entrando Kefla. "Quién lo diría, esa gentuza es entretenida, ya veo por qué te gusta la escuela." Comentó al entrar.

"No me gusta, pero es algo que tengo qué hacer, al menos los tres años que dura la escuela." Respondió Gine, pero de repente bloqueando un golpe de Kefla.

"Aumenta la gravedad." Dijo Kefla. Después de eso, ambas comenzaron a darse golpes y patadas. "Si no te gusta no entiendo por qué estás aquí, si es Cell lo que te preocupa, harías más buscando por el mundo que aquí en este lugar tan fastidioso." Le dijo Kefla mientras entrenaban.

"El objetivo es Might así que vendrán, además la escuela... Lo hago por mamá." Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a Kefla por lo último, dándose espacio y se quedaron viendo. Después Kefla comenzó de nuevo el ataque quedándose ambas entrenando hasta tarde. Mientras los demás estaban dormidos.

**Parque.**

Stain estaba mirando enojado los cuerpos tirados de varios héroes. "¿Quién eres? Primero Ingenium, ¿Por qué rayos viniste a tomar a mis victimas?" Decía notándose enojado mientras nadie estaba en los alrededores, tomando su teléfono.

_"Entonces ¿Qué decidiste?" _Preguntó All For One.

"Aun no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero hay alguien tomando mis víctimas, así que te usaré, aceptaré a tus jodidos Nomu hasta que lo encuentre." Respondió Stain furioso a lo que All For One sólo sonrió.

Después de algunas horas, varios héroes miraban a los mismos héroes tirados en el suelo con muchas heridas sangrantes. "Otra vez llegamos tarde, pero al menos nadie murió." Dijo un héroe, Best Jeanist.

"Por fortuna, pero eso lo hace extraño." Comentó otro héroe, Hawks, confundiéndolos. "Stain es reconocido por quitarle la vida a sus víctimas, además de que las heridas de esos héroes siempre son hechas con objetos cortantes, éstos están molidos a golpes." Comentó serio.

"Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, Ingenium también tenía heridas así pero ninguna de cortadas." Comentó otro héroe, Crimson Riot.

"Sí, pero según el informe, él dijo que fue atacado por el Asesino de Héroes." Comentó otro héroe, Edgeshot.

"No precisamente, Ingenium no dijo que fue el Asesino de Héroes, él dijo-" Dijo otro héroe, Gang Orca, notándose serio pero alguien se acercaba.

"Vaya, Crimsom Riot, Hawks, Edgeshot, Gang Orca y Best Jeanist." Escucharon una voz y vieron a alguien desconocido. "Me saqué la lotería, cinco héroes de los más reconocidos." Comentó mientras se le quedaron viendo.

"Quien quiera que seas aléjate de aquí, esta zona está restringida." Le dijo Best Jeanist

"Vaya, y yo que quería sus autógrafos, como sea, no se preocupen, sólo vine por algo que olvidé aquí." Dijo confundiéndolos, pero en cosa de nada Best Jeanist tenía un puño en su cara que lo hizo salir disparado contra un árbol, destruyendo parte y quedando inconsciente y herido. "Olvidé derrotar a cinco héroes." Dijo sonriendo.

Los demás quedaron impactados por lo que no vieron, ya que su velocidad fue impredecible. "¿Quién eres?" Gang Orca estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero el sujeto se movió a gran velocidad esquivándolo y dándole muchos golpes para después esquivar cuerdas de Edgeshot.

En cosa de nada el tipo tomó esas cuerdas y atrajo a Edgeshot a él para golpearlo en la cara demasiadas veces, esquivando plumas que Hawks disparó, pero les sorprendió que algunas no las esquivó y las tomó arrojándoselas a Crimsom Riot que iba a atacarlo, para su sorpresa se detuvieron, ya que Hawks las controlaba, Gang Orca apareció detrás de él a punto de golpearlo pero falló.

El tipo sólo retrocedió y sonrió. "Supongo que era de esperarse de héroes tan reconocidos." Dijo con una sonrisa, preparándose para atacar mientras los héroes hacían lo mismo.

En una elipsis, el tipo tenía heridas sangrantes, pero estaba de pie mientras los demás héroes estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes y heridos, sólo los miró y comenzó a retirarse, pero esquivó una pluma.

"¿Quién eres tú? No eres el Asesino de Héroes Stain." Preguntó Hawks muy serio y tirado en el suelo.

El tipo sólo lo miró. "Al parecer me confunden mucho con ese sujeto, así que para que no haya más confusiones, yo soy ..." Dijo para total sorpresa de Hawks.

"Tú eres..." Dijo Hawks sorprendido.

"Pero, quien en realidad soy..." Dijo acercándose a él. "Mi nombre es ..." Se presentó golpeando a Hawks y dejándolo inconsciente. "Supongo que no estuvo mal, ahora, los grandes, All Might, Endeavor, veamos cómo son el uno y el dos." Dijo yéndose.

**Día siguiente.**

Todos estaban en la estación de tren. "Lo sentimos, estábamos tan impacientes con lo de las prácticas y conociendo a Kefla que lo olvidamos por completo." Le dijeron sus amigas a Gine.

"No importa, no era importante." Dijo Gine indiferente pero dándoles la espalda, dejándolas algo decaídas.

"Muy bien, den su Plus Ultra, espero lo mejor de ustedes." Les deseaba suerte Midnight.

Todos asintieron comenzando cada uno a retirarse. "Son." le habló Midoriya. "Quiero pedirte un favor, o más bien no es para mi, es más bien para Iida pero él no dirá nada porque no sabe-" - "¡Cállate!" Le interrumpió Gine.

"¿Qué rayos quieres?" Preguntó Gine seria.

Midoriya se exaltó pero se calmó. "Bueno, supongo que sabes lo que le pasó al hermano de Iida, y lo que quería preguntarte, es si crees que puedas pedirle a Great Saiyaman que ayude a Ingenium." Pidió.

Gine se quedó seria. "Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que preocuparme por ese tipo." Le dijo para su sorpresa. "Tú ve a buscarlo, o si el Maestro Karin te dio Senzu Bean, dale una, con eso tendrá, si no, ve y escala la torre de nuevo y pídeselas." Comentó retirándose al tren, dejando a Midoriya callado.

Gine subió a un tren que comenzó a avanzar, Gine sacó su teléfono y le habló a Gohan. "Oye, Great Saiyaman debe hacer algo en un hospital." Le dijo, continuando hablando para después colgar, durmiendo durante el viaje.

**Con Midoriya.**

Midoriya entró a un edificio que parecía estar abandonado y al entrar vio a un anciano tirado en el suelo pareciendo estar muerto, asustándolo por completo, pero el anciano se levantó sorprendiéndolo de que estuviese vivo. "¿Quién eres?" Preguntó.

"Mucho gusto, usted debe ser Gran Torino, soy Midoriya Izuku" - "Aaahh... ¿Quién eres?" Interrumpió Torino a Midoriya haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"Disculpe, haré una llamada-" - "Ven a mi One For All." Interrumpió Torino a Midoriya.

"Tienes un buen traje, póntelo, quiero ver de cerca las habilidades que mostraste en el festival." Le dijo Torino serio. "... ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó y Midoriya cayó.

Midoriya se puso su traje. "Está bien, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" Preguntó Midoriya pero esquivando un ataque a gran velocidad de Torino, sorprendiéndose.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿exactamente cuánto puedes controlar de One For All?" Preguntó Torino serio.

"15% por 10 minutos, y 5% por 1 hora, puedo usar un 20% por dos minutos, pero, mis músculos sufren, aunque sigo entrenando para que no sea un problema." Respondió Midoriya sorprendiendo a Torino.

"Y yo que creí que Toshinori era un pésimo maestro, te ha estado enseñando bien, pero aun te queda mucho por recorrer." Dijo Torino poniéndose serio y atacando más rápido, Midoriya se defendía, bloqueando y esquivando.

Torino se detuvo. "¿Por qué no atacas? ¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó.

"Es que, bueno, aunque usted sea fuerte y rápido, mi moral me prohíbe atacar a un anciano, lo siento." Dijo Midoriya dejando a Torino estupefacto.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Torino haciendo caer a Midoriya.

**Con Gine.**

Mientras que Gine llegaba al edificio donde sería su práctica, presentándose y pasando a la sala de espera, dos personas también estaban en la sala de espera quedándose estupefactas. "¿Gine?" Dijeron Kendo y Momo.

"¿También elegiste la agencia de Uwabami?" Preguntó Momo.

"Espera un segundo, no es casualidad ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Kendo.

"Le dije a Midnight que me enviara a la que le viniera en gana, supongo que me envió con ustedes a propósito." Declaró Gine.

"Lo imaginé." Dijo Kendo.

"Bueno, supongo que trabajar juntas no estará mal." Dijo Momo motivada. "Además quiero dar lo mejor de mi, para dar buena impresión a alguien que me dio el visto bueno aun cuando no destaqué en el festival deportivo." Dijo aun motivada.

Gine seria y Kendo sonriendo sólo la observaron. "Ahí están." Llegó Uwabami, hablando con ellas sobre algunos temas de cómo sería sus prácticas ahí, lo cual era cosa de modelaje y participar en un comercial, quedando estupefactas.

"¿Entonces dice que no haremos patrullaje? Sinceramente, yo vine para, ya sabe, tener experiencia con cosas heroicas." Comentó Kendo.

"Claro que lo haremos, pero así están las cosas, ustedes pueden conseguir un gran empuje teniendo admiración de las masas." Les decía Uwabami.

"Comprendo, ésto es algo que no se puede evadir si se quiere convertir en profesional, por favor, permítame aprender mucho bajo su tutela." Decía Momo motivada.

"La verdad todo ésto de las agencias, fama y esa mierda me tiene sin cuidado, olvídate de que participaré en tu tonto comercial, llámame cuando salgamos a patear traseros." Decía Gine sentándose, ellas se le quedaron viendo.

**Todos se fueron a diferentes agencias.**

Uraraka se fue a la agencia de otro héroe, Gun Head. Kirishima se fue a la agencia del héroe Caballeroso. Iida se fue a la agencia de su hermano Ingenium, notándose serio y con deseos de vengar a su hermano.

**Fin del capítulo 17.**

* * *

**Respuestas:**

**laurenlmprincess: De hecho pudieron haber volado la ciudad si continuaban jaja, ahora a esperar a lo que les espera en la escuela.**

**Guest: Y sufrirán más si siguen portándose mal jaja.**

**Nota: Una disculpa si me tardé en subirla, pero se me descompuso el teclado de la lap, y estuve todo el tiempo buscando cómo arreglarlo y tratando de arreglarlo hasta que medianamente pude, gracias por su paciencia y seguir este fanfic, disfrútenlo.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	19. Agencias de Héroes

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 18: Agencias de Héroes.**

**Con Bakugo.**

Cada alumno fue a diferente agencia, Bakugo estaba frente a los que lo reclutaron. "Iré directamente al grano, muchacho, a la Agencia Caza Monstruos, sólo nos interesan los héroes con agallas." Comentó el reclutador.

Bakugo sonrió. "Ponme a quien quieras al frente y lo haré explotar." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Ya veremos cómo te desenvuelves, por ahora quien se encargará de ti." Decía mientras la puerta se habría y alguien entraba.

"¿Me mandó llamar?" Preguntó.

Bakugo lo miró y se sorprendió un poco al haberlo visto en un libro de rating sobre los héroes de esa agencia. "_Este tipo, es un clase S, leí que los de ese rango tienen un nivel similar al de All Might, hay rumores de que incluso son superiores._" Pensaba Bakugo viéndolo.

"Así es, Genos, como ya sabrás, hacemos reclutamiento para practicas, ya que no queremos más accidentes, los clase S se encargarán de los mocosos para que no mueran, no hay forma de que lo deje con Puri-Puri, Tanktop Master sigue en el hospital después de que fue atacado por Garou, y Metal Bat cuida de su hermana, así que te harás cargo de Bakugo Katsuki, y al final de la semana me darás un reporte, muchacho, de ti depende si volvemos a llamarte." Le dijo lo último a Bakugo, molestándolo.

Genos estaba serio. "Con todo respeto, no tengo intenciones de ser niñera de este niño." Dijo Genos serio, haciendo que a Bakugo se le hinchara una vena.

"¡No necesito a una hojalata vigilándome! ¡Puedo hacer el patrullaje solo!" Respondió Bakugo enojado.

"Desgraciadamente, la última vez que dejamos a un practicante solo, casi muere por enfrentar algo que no pudo, por eso es que un clase S es quien te vigilará, Genos, enséñale al chico nuestro trabajo, si llora o se rinde, simplemente devuélvelo a su escuela." Terminó molestando más a Bakugo mientras a Genos sólo le quedó aceptar.

**Más tarde.**

"Y esa es la razón por la que tengo que cuidar de este niño, se quedará en el cuartel general pero tengo que llevarlo conmigo ¿Le molesta si vengo con él de vez en cuando? Saitama-sensei." Le decía Genos a Saitama mientras Bakugo miraba a un calvo sin expresión.

Saitama asintió. "De ninguna manera." Dijo Saitama molestando a Bakugo.

Genos puso un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa. "Pagaré su renta." Dijo.

"Bienvenido." Le dijo Saitama a Bakugo. "Genos, hoy comeremos carne." Le dijo.

"Sensei, las ofertas del mercado terminaron ayer mismo, creo que debería esperar a las siguientes ofertas." Comentaba Genos mientras Saitama comentaba al respecto.

Bakugo tenía su rostro de fastidio. _"¡¿Qué rayos pasa con este ambiente?!" _Gritó internamente mientras miraba a ambos platicar. _"Según el libro de los héroes de la Agencia Caza Monstruos, tienen un rating interno, vi a este calvo ser un clase B ¿Por qué mierda un clase S le dice sensei?" _Pensaba molesto.

"De acuerdo, iremos a patrullar para mostrarle cómo se hacen las cosas por aquí ¿Quiere ir? Sensei." Dijo Genos.

"De acuerdo, es buena idea, si no hago algo al menos esta semana me quitarán la licencia y los beneficios." Respondió Saitama yendo los tres a patrullar las calles.

Salieron a patrullar, algunos reconocían a Bakugo por el festival deportivo, otros miraban a Genos reconociéndolo y admirándolo por ser un clase S, mientras Saitama pasaba desapercibido. Cuando un monstruo cucaracha apareció y las personas comenzaron a correr, Bakugo sonrió y sin pensarlo fue y soltó una gran explosión.

La explosión había dejado mucho polvo y Bakugo sonreía. "¿Qué te pareció? Cucaracha." Dijo Bakugo.

"¿En serio?" Escucharon la voz de la cucaracha sorprendiendo a Bakugo de estar intacto.

En eso un tornado rodeó a la cucaracha. "Jigoku Arashi." Escucharon una voz femenina y vieron a una mujer.

"¡Bruja! ¡Esa cucaracha era nuestra!" Gritó Bakugo y de repente estaba contra el suelo por una fuerza misteriosa.

"Deberías enseñarle modales a tu... ¿Sobrino? ¿Hijo?" Decía la chica.

"Te equivocas, Fubuki, está en prácticas y Genos lo cuida." Le dijo Saitama y Fubuki entendió y lo liberó.

"¿No creen que han bajado la guardia demasiado pronto?" Escucharon al monstruo cucaracha.

_"Sólo Saitama ha sobrevivido a ese ataque, esta cucaracha, es fuerte." _Pensó Fubuki.

"Incinerar." Escucharon a Genos que destruyó la calle entera sorprendiendo a Bakugo de su poder destructivo.

La cucaracha apareció detrás de Bakugo que con sorpresa iba volteando a cámara lenta para liberar su explosión, cuando Bakugo fue estrellado contra el muro por la psicoquinesis de Fubuki que lo quitó, y el monstruo cucaracha fue atacado nuevamente por Genos causando otra explosión.

Genos comenzó a atacar con múltiples golpes que Bakugo no lograba ver, quedando impactado. "_Ésto es divertido, aquí se puede luchar sin contenerse, aunque debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, los clase S de esta agencia, parecen monstruos." _Pensaba Bakugo sorprendido sin poder ver la velocidad a la que el monstruo cucaracha y Genos se repartían golpes.

En rápidos movimientos la cucaracha se movió. "Muy débiles y muy lentos." Dijo la cucaracha detrás de Fubuki.

El Monstruo cucaracha estaba hecho pedazos dejando a Bakugo impactado, viendo a Saitama con su puño levantado, y con su rostro inexpresivo. "Ah, creo que exageré de nuevo." Dijo Saitama indiferente.

"No tenías qué hacer eso, yo lo tenía controlado." Le dijo Fubuki.

"Un simple gracias basta, sabes." Respondió Saitama.

Ambos se pusieron a hablar. _"Esa bruja, la recuerdo del libro, la #1 en la clase B, ¿Cómo alguien de menor rango es así de fuerte para enviarme al suelo? Y esta hojalata..."_ Pensaba Bakugo mientras se levantaba poniéndose junto a Genos. "Oye ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?" Preguntó Bakugo.

"Es lo que nos enfrentamos día a día, monstruos atacando la ciudad." Respondió Genos.

"¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Se supone que eres un Clase S y ese Calvo con Capa un Clase B! ¡¿Cómo mierda es que pudo con algo que incluso sobrevivió a ti?!" Preguntó Bakugo enojado.

"Oye, el heroísmo no tiene clases o niveles, no estoy trabajando como héroe para que idiotas como tú me admiren, lo hago porque quiero." Le dijo Saitama, notando Bakugo que ahora ese calvo tenía un rostro serio.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar, adulando a Fubuki y Genos por la derrota del monstruo cucaracha, mientras Bakugo sólo miraba que Saitama les era indiferente sin intenciones de reclamar o decir que fue él. Saitama comenzó a caminar mientras Fubuki siguió su camino y Genos siguió a Saitama.

Bakugo lo siguió. "¿Qué clase de Kosei tiene ese calvo?" Preguntó Bakugo serio.

Genos lo miró. "Saitama-sensei no tiene Kosei, él simplemente, es fuerte, llegó a ser así de fuerte por su duro entrenamiento." Le dijo dejando a Bakugo sorprendido e incrédulo. "Después de lo que acabas de experimentar ¿Piensas continuar?" Preguntó Genos.

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió Bakugo enojado.

"Si así será, entonces comienza a volverte fuerte, a volverte inteligente, o podría costarte la vida." Advirtió Genos serio molestando a Bakugo.

**Agencia de Uwabami.**

Kendo y Momo estaban junto a Uwabami. "¿En dónde está?" Preguntó Uwabami por Gine.

"No lo sabemos, es un poco berrinchuda, cuando dice que no hará algo, simplemente no lo hace, además, como se puede tele-transportar, podría estar en cualquier parte." Le respondió Kendo sorprendiéndola un poco por lo de la tele-transportación.

"No contesta, ya le envié varios mensajes, pero..." Decía Momo volviendo a marcar.

Uwabami sólo suspiró pero estaba un poco molesta y decepcionada. "No importa, haremos el comercial sólo con ustedes dos." Dijo y ambas asintieron.

El comercial se filmó, aunque Kendo y Momo estaban algo avergonzadas de que iban a salir en televisión, pero aun no se reportaba Gine. "En serio ¿Dónde se metió?" Decía Momo algo preocupada.

"Sabes, creo que es mejor que no te pongas así, sabemos cómo es ella, no piensa en si estamos o no preocupadas por ella, sólo hace lo que se le da la gana." Le dijo Kendo sorprendiéndola un poco. "No lo digo en ese sentido, a lo que me refiero es que no hay qué preocuparse, porque después volverá como si nada y nuestra preocupación no valdrá nada, mejor sólo esperémosla relajadas, estará bien." Se explicó a lo que Momo asintió.

Uwabami llegó con ellas. "¿Están listas? Creati, Battle Fist. Es hora de ir a patrullar, Legendary aun no llega ¿Cierto?." Les dijo y asintieron.

El teléfono de Momo sonó por un mensaje y Momo lo leyó quedando estupefacta. "Sí está enojada." Dijo confundiéndolas y mostrándoles el mensaje.

Mensaje:_ "Ahora sí quieren saber de mi, hagan su estúpido comercial, yo estoy dando vueltas por la calle por si veo algún villano al que haya que patearle el trasero."._

Kendo tomó el teléfono de Momo. _"_Mensaje._ ¿No que Gine no texteaba?" _Envió.

Mensaje:_ "Gine improvisa."._

Se quedaron algo estupefactas. "Esta chica, espero que no haga nada peligroso, aun no es un héroe como tal y podría meterse en problemas." Comentó Uwabami yéndose a la calle.

**Con Gine.**

Gine iba caminando por la calle como si nada con su armadura Saiyajin, las personas la reconocían por el festival e intentaban acercarse a platicar, pero ella hacía caso omiso continuando su camino sin prestarles atención, dejándolos algo estupefactos y ofendidos.

De repente Gine se detuvo seria. "Oigan ustedes." Les habló a las personas. "Comiencen a correr." Advirtió, todos se quedaron confundidos, cuando una gran explosión se miró en una joyería asustando a todos que comenzaron a correr.

Un sujeto salió de la joyería donde la explosión se creó, con dinero y joyas en una bolsa. "Perfecto, esta zona está libre de héroes, tardarán en llegar, para entonces ya estaré lejos." Dijo el tipo pero al comenzar a retirarse Gine estaba frente a él. "¿Una niña jugando al héroe? Jaja, mejor vete-" El sujeto sintió un dolor en el estómago y vio a Gine golpeándolo, quedando inconsciente.

El tipo cayó al suelo y Gine lo pateó a la basura, después caminó a la joyería con la bolsa y se la arrojó al dueño que estaba entre sorprendido y estupefacto, para sólo ver a Gine irse sin esperar nada.

Gine siguió caminando por las calles. "Oh, ahí estás." Escuchó una voz femenina al voltear la reconoció. "Te estaba buscando, eres Son Gine ¿Cierto? La que impidió el secuestro de la chica Yaoyorozu." Gine reconoció a Mirko.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" Preguntó Gine seria.

Mirko asintió. "Sígueme, hablemos, es importante." Dijo Mirko y Gine sólo suspiró siguiéndola hasta llegar a una banca en un parque.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Gine.

Mirko se puso un poco seria. "Vi tu pelea en el festival, eres buena, pero esa chica con la que peleaste, hace tiempo hirió a todo un escuadrón de héroes en una redada a un lugar de luchas ilegales-" - "¿Quieres que te diga si la conozco y cómo encontrarla?" Gine interrumpió a Mirko y fue al grano.

"Por el hecho de que se nos notificó de que entró a U.A. se supone que no es villana." Respondió Mirko. "Pero, la cosa está así, estos días ha estado pasando algo, los héroes de distintas Agencias han sido atacados quedando gravemente heridos, culpamos a alguien llamado el Asesino de Héroes Stain, pero también hay evidencia que lo excluye, ya que Stain mata a sus victimas con armas cortantes, pero estos héroes han sido molidos a golpes, anoche atacó a más, aun siguen inconscientes." Dijo algo seria.

"No fue ella." Dijo Gine. "Anoche estuve con ella, además ella no golpea sin razón o si no hay dinero de por medio, escuché que a ti te golpeó por tirarle su comida." Le dijo.

Mirko se disgustó un poco. "Comprendo, por cierto, escuché que una chica con tu descripción atrapó a un villano hace una hora, bien hecho." Felicitó levantándose. "Como sea, cualquier cosa llámame, estoy ansiosa por patear a quien está haciendo ésto." Le dijo Mirko dándole su tarjeta.

Gine se quedó viendo a Mirko irse. _"Cuando el peligro se acerca no es nada lenta, porque brinca, brinca, brinca y allá va." _Pensó Gine viendo a Mirko irse.

Continuó caminando, ya no hubo más ataques por lo que decidió regresar a la Agencia, al llegar, la esperaban. "¿Ves? Te dije que llegaría como si nada." Comentó Kendo.

Pero Uwabami se adelantó. "Son Gine, no sé si lo sepas, pero, mientras estés en esta agencia, no puedes ir por tu cuenta, sé que fuiste tú la que evitó ese robo, pero hiciste mal en hacerlo de esa forma ya que aun no eres un héroe como tal, hay reglas aquí y en la sociedad que debes acatar, ésto no es la Agencia Caza Monstruos para que actúes así ¿Quedó claro?" Dijo muy seria.

Gine también estaba seria. "De acuerdo, la próxima vez que vea a algún bastardo tratando de herir a alguien, dejaré que lo maten, tomaré video y te lo restregaré en tu cara mientras ves tu comercial." Respondió Gine sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"No es eso lo que quise decir, aun eres joven para comprenderlo y por lo que veo sigues en esa edad de rebeldía y creyendo que tus berrinches son ley." Decía Uwabami aun seria mientras Gine sólo la miraba. "Ustedes también piensen en lo que dije, recuerden que por el momento siguen siendo aspirantes a héroes y no héroes como tal, si no respetan las reglas ¿Qué las diferencia de un villano?" Dijo retirándose.

Gine comenzó a retirarse. "¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dijeron?" Preguntó Momo.

"¿Qué les importa?" Respondió Gine seria sorprendiéndolas, yéndose de ahí. _"Nadie me habla así estúpida víbora."_ Pensó yéndose del lugar a caminar a la ciudad de nuevo.

Sin embargo antes de salir, Kendo se le puso enfrente. "Gine, espera, sé que estás enojada por lo que te dijo, pero de alguna forma es verdad, y no podemos simplemente poner nuestras reglas, pero lo dijo por tu bien, acepta lo que te dijo como un consejo de un Pro Hero-" - "Quítate." La interrumpió Gine seria.

"Estás en mi camino, muévete." Ordenó Gine con su rostro amenazador que sorprendió a ambas.

Kendo se sorprendió de verla así. "No, te dije que te detendría cuando fuera necesario, Gine, deja de actuar así, estás en una escuela de héroes, dime ¿Para ti qué significa ser un héroe?" Preguntó Kendo seria.

Gine tomó a Kendo del hombro y la aventó a un lado tumbándola para más sorpresa de ambas, yendo Momo por ella. "Un héroe es aquel que decidió actuar cuando nadie más lo hizo." Le dijo dejándolas sin palabras. "Ustedes pueden seguir jugando a las estúpidas modelos, no me interesa, yo no pienso estar perdiendo mi tiempo en estas tonterías, me largo." Dijo seria yéndose sin mirar atrás.

Ambas sólo se le quedaron viendo. "Dejémosla sola un momento, ya volverá." Le dijo Momo a lo que Kendo sólo asintió. _"Tenía tiempo que no miraba esa faceta de Gine." _Pensó algo angustiada.

Gine salió del edificio y se tele-transportó a la casa que le dio Bulma, entrando. _"Se supone que estoy en escuela así que no puedo ir con Kus a entrenar, ya que Papá está ahí, así que..." _Pensaba mientras caminaba a la sala de entrenamiento pero sintió un Ki familiar y llegó a la sala de entrenamiento. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó.

"Se supone que la casa es nuestra, tú sólo estás de inquilina." Le dijo Kefla indiferente.

"Creí que estarías con Tsuyu en las prácticas." Le comentó Gine.

**Flashback. Con Kefla (durante el día).**

Kefla le copió a Tsuyu en cuanto a la agencia a la que quería ir, así que acabó yendo a una agencia donde trataban asuntos acuáticos, desde rescates en alta mar hasta patrullaje costero, pero algo que la emocionó fue que desde el principio los hicieron entrenar, sorprendiendo a los demás de su condición física, pero después se fastidió cuando las pusieron a hacer labores como limpiar los botes y cosas así.

Sin embargo Kefla no lo hacía, mientras Tsuyu trapeaba, Kefla estaba sentada en el barandal del barco. "Ésto es jodidamente aburrido." Dijo Kefla.

"Es porque no estás haciendo nada." Le respondió Tsuyu mientras limpiaba la cubierta.

Kefla sonrió. "Oye, si no hay paga yo no trabajo." Respondió indiferente.

"Y por eso es que Froppy se ganó una soda y tú no." Le habló una chica, Sirius. "Chicas, sé que es un poco frustrante y aburrido, pero ésto sólo es un poco de trabajo rutinario." Le dijo dándole de todas formas a Kefla una soda.

"¿Qué hacen ahí platicando?" Preguntó el Capitán llegando, pero Sirius le dijo que ya habían terminado. "Oh ya veo, lo siento." Dijo el Capitán tratando de hacer una cara linda, Sirius se avergonzó, Tsuyu no dijo nada pero se le hizo lindo, Kefla comenzó a reír como loca.

"Capitán, deje de tratar de poner caras lindas, no le salen." Le dijo Sirius algo avergonzada.

"¿De qué hablas? A los niños les encantan, además, la Jefa está feliz después de verla." Dijo el Capitán dejando a Sirius pálida.

Después de eso llamaron al Capitán por un reporte de polizones y un posible robo de carga en un barco, así que comenzaron a partir hasta llegar a alta mar. "Bien, iré a nadar para buscar el barco-" - "Están por allá." Interrumpió Kefla al Capitán dejando a todos confundidos.

"Ya veo, ya que tu Kosei es igual al de Gine, supongo que también puedes sentir la energía de todos." Comentó Tsuyu.

"¿La energía?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Yo puedo sentir la energía vital de cada persona, incluso cuando esa energía es maligna, siento varias presencias así en aquella dirección, si son malos, supongo que son los que buscan." Dijo Kefla indiferente, sorprendiéndolos.

Pusieron rumbo en la dirección señalada hasta que llegaron a un barco al que abordaron sólo el Capitán y algunos marineros, dejando a Kefla y Tsuyu a cargo de Sirius, molestando a Kefla por esa acción, así que no les dijo algo en venganza por sacarla de la diversión. Mientras los demás fueron engañados siendo aprisionados, dándole ordenes por código morse a Sirius de seguir adelante.

Siguieron la pista que les dio Kefla sobre el paradero de los villanos, hasta que llegaron a unas rocas donde se ocultaba el otro barco, Tsuyu con su lengua atrapó a la guardia y la ataron, para después bajar pero no había nadie, un marino fue atacado con tinta y noqueado por un villano pulpo que atrapó a Sirius por proteger a Froppy.

El villano reía arrogante, pero el tentáculo con el que tenía a Sirius fue cortado para sorpresa de los tres, viendo a Kefla con una cuchilla de luz en su mano. "No es muy de mi agrado usar sus técnicas, pero se me antojó un coctel con pulpo." Dijo Kefla con una sonrisa sádica.

"Mocosa, me las vas a pagar..." Decía el villano pero en cosa de nada ya estaba molido a golpes y el Capitán llegó listo para la acción pero ya había pasado todo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

"Y eso fue lo que pasó, no entiendo por qué se molestaron, sólo le corté un tentáculo e hicieron dramas de que fue fuerza excesiva y esas mierdas." Decía Kefla indiferente.

"Al menos tú tuviste acción, a mi me querían obligar a modelar en televisión para una crema de cuidado de la piel y esa mierda." Dijo Gine y Kefla empezó a reír. "No te rías, no es divertido." Dijo algo molesta.

"Debimos ir a la Agencia Caza Monstruos, ahí no hay restricciones." Comentó Kefla. "En fin, ¿Entrenamos o qué?" Preguntó.

"Pues a eso venía pero, acabo de recordar que hay un tipo que anda golpeando héroes, un tal Asesino de Héroes Stain." Comentó Gine.

Kefla abrió los ojos. "¿Dónde?" Preguntó de inmediato confundiendo a Gine, pero Kefla le mostró algunos papeles de recompensa. "Por este tipo están dando una gran recompensa, lo he estado buscando." Dijo, en eso su teléfono sonó y contestó. "Giran, ¿Ya me fue transferida la otra mitad?" Preguntó.

_"Bueno, la cosa es que llamó el cliente, dijo que cancelara, le dije que no había devoluciones, aceptó, sólo quiere que no ataques a la víctima." _Le dijo Giran.

"Tarde, ¿Qué no viste en televisión la forma en la que peleé con ella?" Le dijo Kefla sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Es el tipo que me mandó golpear?" Preguntó Gine tomando el teléfono. "Oye, idiota, si quieres golpearme ven tú mismo." Le dijo Gine.

Kefla tomó su teléfono de vuelta pero puso el altavoz. _"Jefa ¿qué?-" -_ "Es conocida mía, Giran es sólo un intermediario." Les dijo Kefla.

_"El mundo es demasiado pequeño ¿Eh?" _Dijo Giran. _"Por cierto, Jefa, escuché que está en U.A. ¿A caso se unirá a los héroes?" _Preguntó.

"Sólo por un tiempo, hay algo que debo hacer, por cierto, la otra mitad puedes quedártela a cambio de que me informes si escuchas algo sobre la Red Ribbon." Le dijo Kefla seria.

_"Eso es muy complaciente, pero lo único que he escuchado es que un tipo está buscando villanos fuertes, se hacen llamar la Liga de Villanos, al parecer hay rezagados de los que atacaron U.A., te iba a decir si querías ayudarlos." _Comentaba Giran.

Kefla hizo un gesto de molestia. "Carajo, y ahora ya todo mundo sabe que entré con los héroes idiotas." Dijo.

"Oye, idiota, el líder de esos idiotas es al que estamos buscando, ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Gine.

_"Ni idea, todo lo que sé es que siempre se comunica por video-llamada."_ Respondió Giran.

"Giran, asegúrate de informarme todo lo que averigües, ni se te ocurra engañarme, sabes lo peligrosa que puedo ser." Le dijo Kefla y Giran asintió. "Por cierto, voy a buscar a Stain, tengo pistas, así que olvídate de la tarea que te di de buscarlo." Comentó sorprendiendo a Giran y colgaron.

"¿Crees que ese tipo logre averiguar algo?" Le preguntó Gine.

"Si hay alguien que pueda indagar sobre el asunto, es Giran." Le dijo Kefla.

"Ya veo, bueno, vamos a la ciudad donde ha estado atacando, si lo encuentro yo primero te avisaré, a mi me importa una mierda la recompensa, pero tengo curiosidad." Le dijo Gine a lo que se fueron ambas a la ciudad pero cada una por su lado.

Ambas fueron a la ciudad, pero les sorprendió ver que había edificios en llamas y personas corriendo, además, Gine vio que había Nomu blancos atacando a diferentes héroes molestándose un poco, cuando su teléfono timbró, molestándose más que ni siquiera lo vio.

**Con Midoriya.**

Midoriya y Todoroki estaban frente a un herido Iida mientras al frente de ellos se encontraba el Asesino de Héroes Stain. "Ésto no les concierne, ese tipo debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi hermano, por eso heredé el nombre Ingenium, es mi deber." Decía Iida en el suelo, enfurecido.

"Curioso, el Ingenium que conocí nunca hizo esa cara." Le respondió Todoroki.

"Uno tras otro llegan a entorpecer mi trabajo, primero un idiota llega tomando mis victimas, y ahora un trío de mocosos se interponen, comienzo a molestarme." Escucharon a Stain.

"¿Tomando tus victimas?" Preguntó Midoriya en voz alta para sí mismo.

"Ese imbécil ha estado molestando por Ingenium, pero, yo no tomé a Ingenium." Declaró Stain para sorpresa de los tres.

"Mentiroso." Dijo Iida enfurecido.

"Si hubiese sido yo, Ingenium estaría muerto, he tomado la vida de incontables héroes, ¿Por qué mentiría con éste?" Dijo Stain dejándolos serios. "Así que háganse a un lado, acabaré con ese de ahí, y después iré a buscar a quien está tomando mis víctimas." Dijo amenazante e Iida se comenzó a poner de pie.

Todoroki y Midoriya estaban sorprendidos. _"¿Es su voluntad? ¿O su Kosei tiene un límite para dejar a alguien inmóvil?" _Pensaba Midoriya.

Pero de pronto, algo cayó entre los que se enfrentaban. "Bufanda roja, peinado horrible, con pinta de que no se baña, y múltiples armas punzo-cortantes, tú eres Stain, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Kefla sonriente. "Vaya que fuiste difícil de encontrar." Le dijo mostrándole su panfleto de recompensa. "Vine por ti." Dijo burlona.

"¿Kefla? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Midoriya confundido.

Antes de Kefla responder. "Ésto ya es ridículo, primero un idiota robándome, luego un mocoso buscando venganza, luego dos mocosos jugando a los Pro-Heroes, ¿y ahora una mocosa jugando a la caza recompensas?" Dijo Stain ya enojado.

Stain se fue contra Kefla. "¡Kefla no dejes que te corte!" Advirtió Midoriya, pero Stain ya había dado su tajada quedándose impactados hasta Stain, ya que sólo sostenía la empuñadura con la hoja de la espada rota, al voltear, vio a Kefla cómo mordía el resto de la hoja apretando los dientes y rompiéndola por completo mientras sonreía.

Stain retrocedió pero Kefla ya estaba frente a él, que instintivamente dio un ataque con su otra espada que Kefla detuvo con un sólo dedo, comenzó a dar más y más ataques que Kefla detenía mientras sonreía, para al final estamparlo contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida y el héroe que protegían, Native, estaban sumamente impactados. "¡Mocoso! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Escucharon a un anciano, Torino, llegando asustando a Midoriya.

"Es aquí, en este callejón." Escucharon a otra héroe llegar con más.

"Recibimos la orden de Endeavor de venir a apoyar." Dijo otro.

"¿Eh? ¡Ese es Stain!" Dijo una heroína sorprendida de verlo inconsciente.

"Y ustedes están llenos de heridas, ¿pelearon con él?" Preguntó otro héroe.

"Ustedes, farsantes." Escucharon a Stain levantándose y algo en él los hizo sentir miedo. "La palabra héroe debe ser restaurada. Vengan, intenten detenerme, farsantes." Decía Mientras todos sentían un temor en sus cuerpos, algunos hasta cayeron de la impresión.

Kefla levantó su mano. "Cállate." Stain estaba inconsciente contra el suelo dejando a todos sorprendidos, y Kefla como si nada tomando el cuerpo de Stain. "Oh sí, 5 millones de dólares a la bolsa." Decía Kefla sonriendo comenzando a flotar.

"Espera." Le habló un Midoriya. "¿A dónde vas con él?" Preguntó serio.

"Tú eras... ¿Mirrodilla?" Dijo Kefla dejando a Midoriya estupefacto. "No... Rimaba con ardilla..." Decía para sí misma, Midoriya iba a responder pero Kefla se adelanto. "La verdad no importa, gracias por avisarme de su ubicación, quizá considere darte un centavo de la recompensa como agradecimiento." Dijo dejándolos estupefactos.

Kefla ya se iba. "Que esperes." Le habló Torino de nuevo. "Ese tipo, debe ir a prisión por todos sus crímenes." Le dijo serio.

"¿Hah? ¿Eres idiota? Este tipo vale dinero y yo lo atrapé, no pienso dejarles la recompensa." Respondió Kefla.

"Espera un segundo, ni siquiera eres un héroe, si estás en prácticas debes saber que no estás calificada para hacer algo así." Le dijo un héroe.

"Mi turno en las prácticas terminó hace horas." Le dijo Kefla. "Ahora, sigan jodiéndome e intentando quitarme mi recompensa, y les haré algo peor que a él." Amenazó asustando a los presentes, retirándose.

Se le quedaron viendo irse. "¿Iida?" Le dijo Midoriya.

"Estoy bien, gracias por haber venido, y lo siento." Dijo Iida y Midoriya sonrió.

Todoroki caminó a Native que no se podía mover, mientras él y otros héroes lo cargaban. "Ahora sólo quedan los Nomu." Dijo Todoroki serio mientras se retiraban.

"Oigan ¿Ustedes conocen a esa chica? ¿Por qué te agradeció decirle dónde estaba Stain?" Le preguntó Torino serio mientras los demás héroes estaban igual.

Midoriya se exaltó. "No es nada malo, ella es parte de nuestra clase, y yo envié una alerta con mi ubicación a todos los números de mi clase, así que vinieron los que pudieron." Midoriya estaba explicando demasiado rápido dejando a los demás algo pálidos de su forma de hablar.

Después de que todo se explicó, se reportó por radio, pero aun habían asuntos qué atender, Iida estaba serio. "Iida ¿Crees que Stain haya dicho la verdad?" Preguntó Todoroki serio.

"¿Hablas de la posibilidad de que quien le hizo ésto a mi hermano fue otro villano?" Preguntó Iida y asintió. "Realmente estoy pensando en eso, no tiene sentido que mintiera sobre mi hermano, pero, de ser así, significa que aun anda suelto otro villano peligroso." Dijo serio dejando a los otros serios también.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó el héroe de la agencia donde estaba Iida.

"Stain me negó haber sido él quien lastimó así a Ingenium." Respondió Iida sorprendiendo a todos.

**Con Endeavor.**

"Ese fue el último." Dijo Endeavor mientras dejaba a un Nomu tostado y volteando a otro lugar. "Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que fue a buscar Shoto?" Dijo comenzando a caminar.

"Vaya, creo que acerté en venir aquí." Escuchó a un tipo que se acercó caminando.

Endeavor sólo lo miró. "Es peligroso que estés aquí, sigue las instrucciones de evacuación y aléjate." Le dijo Endeavor.

El tipo sonrió. "La verdad, es que estos tipos no me molestan en absoluto, a quien buscaba." Dijo lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Endeavor que reaccionó rápido y lo esquivó.

Endeavor respondió con una llamarada que el tipo esquivó. "Ryusui Gansai-ken." Pero rápidamente contra atacó dándole múltiples golpes en el cuerpo. Para liberarse del ataque, Endeavor se rodeó de un torbellino de fuego haciendo que retrocediera.

"¿Quién rayos eres? Villano." Preguntó Endeavor notándose el daño de los golpes que recibió.

"¿Villano?" Preguntó. "Yo no soy un villano, soy un monstruo." Declaró para sorpresa de Endeavor. "Los idiotas de la otra noche fueron mi declaración de guerra contra los héroes, tú serás mi debut." Decía mientras iba a atacar a Endeavor.

**Con Gine.**

Momo y Kendo estaban con Uwabami guiando a las personas a desalojar la zona, cuando de pronto un Nomu llegó asustando a las personas y Kendo y Momo reconocieron a la criatura. "Dense prisa." Ordenó Uwabami pero un estruendo se escuchó.

Donde estaba Nomu había mucho polvo, cuando se disipó, todos vieron a Gine sobre el Nomu fuera de combate, Gine se levantó sacudiéndose las manos. "Gine-" - "Ustedes, continúen evacuando." Les dijo Gine.

"Oye, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes andar por tu cuenta?" Regañaba Uwabami.

Mirko llegó. "Vaya, venía siguiendo a esa cosa, ¿Tú lo derrotaste? Bien hecho." Le decía Mirko.

Uwabami suspiró. "No le des aires, suficiente me está costando educarla." Dijo algo molesta.

"¿Qué? Oye, ambas sabemos que no siempre podemos actuar conforme a las reglas, algunas veces debemos romperlas para mantener a las personas a salvo." Le dijo Mirko.

"Eso lo sé, pero eso aplica para los héroes con licencia, ellas siguen siendo practicantes, o sea que ni siquiera tienen una licencia y pueden salir lastimadas si hacen algo imprudente, es mi responsabilidad que también estén a salvo." Decía Uwabami.

Gine se dio cuenta de algo, el Nomu se levantó, alertando a ambas y asustando a los ciudadanos que se quedaron de mirones, antes de Uwabami y Mirko actuar, Gine lo pateó al cielo y de una ráfaga de Ki salida de su mano, lo eliminó, sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos viendo la facilidad con la que lo destruyó, Uwabami iba a decir algo, pero notó que Gine volteó a otro lado seria comenzando a flotar. "Espera, ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Uwabami.

"Hay alguien muy fuerte peleando con el fósforo." Dijo Gine confundiendo a todos, comenzando a volar.

"¿El fósforo?... ¿Endeavor o Todoroki?" Se preguntó Kendo.

"A Todoroki lo llama Scarface, creo que escuché decirle así a Endeavor." Dijo Momo sorprendiendo a ambas heroínas.

"Ustedes continúen evacuando." Ordenó Uwabami a su agencia y a Kendo y Momo, mientras ella y Mirko seguían a Gine.

**Con Endeavor.**

Endeavor estaba estrellado contra un muro, con muchas heridas sangrantes y de golpes, además de inconsciente, mientras el tipo estaba jadeando con dificultad, tenía golpes y heridas sangrantes, además de quemaduras.

"Era de esperarse del héroe #2." Decía el tipo jadeando. "Pero aprendí algo con esta pelea, no quedan muchos peldaños para subir a la cima." Dijo comenzando a irse.

"Por ahora lo mejor será recuperarme, jodido Endeavor, de no ser por All Might estarías en el primer-" - "El fósforo sigue vivo." Alguien lo interrumpió, al voltear vio a una chica de unos 15 años.

"Que lo dejes vivo te descarta como Stain, ¿Tú eres el otro que está cazando héroes?" Preguntó Gine.

"¿Una niña? Mejor ayuda a las personas a irse, no deberías hacer eso de venir por alguien peligroso sólo para obtener popularidad." Dijo retirándose.

"¿Popularidad? Nah, no estoy interesada en tan vacía necesidad, una amiga busca a Stain por el precio de su recompensa, creí que eras tú, pero en realidad no me importa, la estúpida de las prácticas me tiene harta con que no debo meterme en asuntos de héroes sin tener licencia, vete, diré que no había nadie." Dijo Gine sorprendiendo un poco al tipo.

Pero antes de irse, algo llegó disparado siendo Mirko a un lado de Gine, pero sorprendida de ver la condición de Endeavor. "¿Endeavor?" Dijo Uwabami sorprendida de verlo en ese estado. "Legendary, ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó.

"Así estaba cuando llegué." Dijo Gine indiferente.

"¿Y ese sujeto?" Preguntó Mirko.

"Soy el que derrotó a Endeavor." Declaró para sorpresa de ambas.

"Eso explica tus heridas." Dijo Mirko adelantándose. "No me agrada la idea de tomar la pelea de otro y menos cuando el enemigo está así, pero me temo que no puedo dejarte ir." Dijo sonriendo y preparándose.

El tipo sonrió y se preparó para pelear. "Entonces vengan, no importa quién sea, el Monstruo Humano Garou, hará caer a todos los héroes." Retó sorprendiendo a las tres.

**Fin del capítulo 18.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Exacto, esperemos que se comporten en la escuela y no sea su próximo escenario. xD**

**Guest: En realidad sólo los puse como menciones, al menos algunas, y si decidiera hacerles una aparición, sus habilidades serían sus Kosei.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	20. El Monstruo Humano

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 19: El Monstruo Humano.**

Garou y Mirko estaban viéndose. "¿Tú eres?-" Mirko iba a decir algo pero por sus reflejos esquivó impresionada un golpe, seguido de más, dejando Uwabami impactada.

"Legendary, toma a Endeavor y vete de aquí, ahora." Le ordenó Uwabami.

Gine estaba indiferente. "No, el conejo va a perder, es más débil que él a pesar de sus heridas." Le dijo Gine. "Si no interfiero, la coneja resultará lastimada." Comentó seria.

"Más razón para que huyas, déjale ésto a los Pro, como responsable de ti no puedo permitir-" - "Vamos a dejar algo claro, víbora." Gine la interrumpió.

"Para mi no eres nadie." Dijo Gine y Uwabami no tenía palabras. "Y sólo para que aprendas, te haré caso, no voy interferir." Dijo seria.

Escucharon un impacto contra un auto y voltearon viendo a Mirko estrellada con un auto, pero rápidamente se movió evitando otro golpe, Mirko comenzó un ataque de muchas patadas consecutivas que acertaban en Garou, para dar una última enviándolo contra un muro.

Mirko jadeaba. "Ya está, atendamos a Endeavor y esperemos por los-" - "Aun no bajes tu guardia." Interrumpió Gine a Mirko y ésta sintió como si detrás de ella se acercara un verdadero monstruo, recibió múltiples golpes por Garou, dejando a Uwabami impactada y enviando sus serpientes cabello a morderlo.

Sin esperarlo, Garou golpeó cada cabeza de cada serpiente, destruyéndolas, dejando a Uwabami sin palabras y más aun que no vio cuando tenía a Garou frente a ella, pero, Garou recibió una patada en la cabeza siendo mandado a retroceder.

Mirko limpiaba su sangre de la boca. "Es muy fuerte." Dijo seria al verlo levantarse y sonreír.

"Y yo que creí que eras más fuerte, Usagiyama." Dijo Garou para sorpresa de Mirko, mientras Garou se posicionaba para seguir combatiendo.

"Sí eres..." Dijo Mirko sorprendida.

En eso más héroes llegaron e inclusive un helicóptero de noticiero sobre ellos. "¿Endeavor?" Dijeron la mayoría al verlo así, mientras que los que miraban el reportaje en televisión estaban sorprendidos, incluido Todoroki, Midoriya e Iida que miraban desde el hospital.

"Ésto se terminó, villano, ríndete." Dijo Uwabami mientras Garou era rodeado.

Sin embargo, Garou sonrió. "¿Villano? Yo no soy un villano, soy un monstruo ¡Soy el Monstruo Humano, Garou!." Declaró para sorpresa de todos. "¡Vengan todos, Héroes de mierda!" Dijo Garou golpeando el suelo, destruyéndolo desequilibrando a la mayoría.

En cosa de nada, Garou ya estaba golpeando múltiples veces a un héroe, al que golpeó lanzándolo contra otro para después ir a golpear a ese, Uwabami logró ver eso e iba atacar, pero desapareció a su vista, sólo sintió un dolor en el estómago viendo que Garou estaba golpeándola para salir contra una pared de otro golpe.

De eso, siguió atacando a los demás héroes que a penas y podían inútilmente defenderse, todos estaban cayendo y siendo molidos a golpes, dejando impactados a los televidentes, hasta que Mirko llegó sobre él dándole una patada de hacha de la que Garou se cubrió, iba a golpearla pero se movió rápido esquivando una llamarada.

Endeavor estaba de pie pese a las heridas. "Aún no estoy vencido." Dijo Endeavor jadeando con algo de esfuerzo. "Mirko, este tipo no es alguien normal." Dijo Endeavor serio.

"Lo es." Dijo Mirko confundiéndolo. "Garou, es un sin Kosei." Reveló seria sorprendiendo a Endeavor.

Sin embargo, no hubo conversación, Garou ya estaba frente a ellos pateando a ambos, para salir disparado contra Endeavor, éste dio un golpe rodeado de fuego, pero Garou lo esquivó y comenzó a patear a Endeavor, sorprendiendo hasta a Gine.

"_Esas patadas son de la coneja, ¿A caso este tipo las aprendió tan sólo peleando con ella?_" Pensó Gine.

Mirko llegó a Garou peleando contra él dando patadas a toda velocidad mientras la velocidad y potencia provocaban corrientes de aire, Endeavor apareció detrás de él pero Garou le dio una patada de mula en la quijada enviándolo al aire, saltando para darle otra patada enviándolo a retroceder y Garou aterrizando mientras sonreía.

Aprovechando, Mirko lo iba a patear con Derribo Lunar, pero Garou la esquivó, sorprendiéndola y pateando el suelo, destruyéndolo, comenzando de nuevo a darle patadas mientras Garou esta vez atacaba con puños.

Mirko sentía cómo la pierna le comenzaba a doler. "_Aun no estoy del todo recuperada, si estuviera al 100... No, aun así..._" Pensaba Mirko mientras seguía atacando. "_Garou, ¿De verdad eras un sin Kosei?_" Pensaba Mirko mientras una imagen de ella de niña miraba cómo los demás se burlaban de él.

Garou ganó terreno, y acertó más golpes, terminando con uno fuerte haciéndola estamparse contra un auto, mientras todos miraban eso por televisión, impactados, pero otros confundidos de ver a Gine ahí cruzada de brazos.

Garou estaba jadeando con heridas, hematomas y quemaduras, pero sonrió y apuntó al helicóptero. "¡Ningún héroe se salvará! ¡A todos los cazará el Monstruo Humano, Garou!" Gritó haciendo que se transmitieran sus palabras por televisión.

Muchos villanos miraron eso sorprendidos, además de haber visto antes el video de la captura de Stain, ahora miraban a un sujeto llamarse a sí mismo monstruo y retando a los héroes, demostrando su poder derrotando a muchos héroes a la vez, motivándose aun más a actuar.

"He ganado experiencia con esta pelea." Dijo Garou sonriendo.

"Y que lo digas." Dijo Gine, Garou volteó viéndola cruzada de brazos. "Vienen más héroes, a como estás acabarás vencido, retírate y cura tus heridas, estoy interesada en enfrentarme a ti." Garou se sorprendió a sus palabras.

"Yo no golpeo niños." Dijo Garou serio.

"¿Qué dices? ¿A caso le tienes miedo a una niña?" Preguntó Gine burlona.

Sin esperarlo, Endeavor apareció tratando de darle un golpe de mazo a Garou que éste esquivó a duras penas, retrocediendo. "¿Con que una distracción?" Dijo Garou.

"Por supuesto que no, te dije que te largaras y te quedaste." Reclamó Gine sorprendiendo a Endeavor, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, Gine estaba frente a Garou. "Recupérate y vuelve curado para pelear conmigo." Susurró golpeando a Garou haciéndolo salir disparado. "Ah, me pasé." Dijo indiferente viendo a donde mandó a volar a Garou.

Endeavor se acercó a Gine. "Mocosa, ¿A caso le ayudaste a escapar?" Preguntó muy molesto.

Gine sólo lo miró. "Primero, bájale a tu tono conmigo, yo no soy tu estúpido hijo, fósforo." Le dijo molestándolo más. "Segundo, no es mi culpa que mi ligero golpe lo mandara a volar." Decía indiferente mientras más héroes y los medios llegaban al lugar.

Viendo a Gine y Endeavor discutiendo. "Escucha, mocosa, tus actos de quedarte ahí viendo y el hecho de que le ayudaras a escapar te hacen sospechosa del ataque." Le decía Endeavor molesto.

"Escucha, inútil, no es mi culpa que siendo el héroe #2 haya sido tan inútil para no derrotar a un simple villano aun con ayuda." Le respondió Gine haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo y a Endeavor a punto de explotar.

"Legendary, basta de discutir." Le dijo Uwabami que le ayudaban a levantarse los héroes que llegaron.

"Además, la principal razón por la que no ayudé, fue por esa estúpida de ahí, me ordenó no meterme en estos asuntos porque no tengo licencia de estúpido héroe." Le dijo Gine sorprendiendo más a todos.

"No se escapó, tú lo ayudaste a escapar." Regañó Endeavor.

"No intentes culparme de tu ineptitud, si se te escapó, es porque no fuiste apto para encargarte del trabajo." Le dijo Gine mientras todos estaban serios y otros sorprendidos.

"Legendary, basta. Hablaremos de ésto en privado." Dijo Uwabami seria, mientras otros le ayudaban a sostenerse.

"¿Hablar de qué? ¿De lo bien que ayudó tu comercial a que ese tipo fuese derrotado?" Se burló Gine dejando a Uwabami muy seria.

Por televisión todos quedaron sorprendidos de sus palabras, mientras muchos otros serios, Todoroki estaba muy serio ante la discusión, al igual que Iida por ver el golpe que Gine le dio a Garou, cuestionándose si realmente lo ayudó a escapar o si lo derrotó de un golpe. Mientras los amigos y compañeros de Gine seguían sorprendidos de su actitud.

Gine apuntó a donde ponían a Mirko en una camilla. "Sus heridas son realmente graves, de todos fue quien más hizo, sin tus estúpidas reglas, habría podido ayudarla y nada de ésto le habría pasado." Dijo Gine seria volteando a Uwabami que estaba seria y a la vez enojada.

"Esa es la chica que quedó en primer lugar en el festival deportivo de U.A." Dijo una reportera reconociéndola. "Oye, ¿Podrías darnos los detalles de los hechos?" Decía la reportera.

Gine volteó a verla. "Los héroes fueron vencidos y el monstruo ganó." Fue lo que dijo indiferente.

"¿Podrías darnos detalles? ¿Como por qué atacó? ¿Tenías miedo o por qué no te moviste?" Preguntaba la reportera.

"¿Miedo? Nah, aquella estúpida dijo que no participara, porque era preferible que murieran y todos siguieran en peligro a que alguien que podía ayudar hiciera algo sin la licencia." Respondió Gine burlona, mientras varios héroes estaban serios.

"¿Cómo es que los derrotaron si tú siendo una estudiante lo mandaste a volar de un golpe?" Preguntó la reportera sorprendida, pero Gine sólo sonrió y se tele-transportó.

**En otro lugar.**

En una oficina, un sujeto de traje, junto a otros, estaban sonriendo. "Parece que esa chica leyó el libro, bien, mientras más influenciemos a las masas, más sencillo será nuestra revolución." Comentó.

"¿Quieres que la entreviste directamente? Re-Destro." Preguntó una mujer.

"Es la chica que quedó en primer lugar en el festival deportivo de U.A. demostrando grandes habilidades de combate y destructivas." Comentó otro de los que estaban ahí.

"Pero no podemos estar seguros si reclutarla sea buena idea, recuerda lo que pasó con Geten cuando lo enviamos a reclutar a Great Saiyaman." Comentó otro.

"¿Dices que podría ser alguien desconforme con las reglas de los Kosei y Héroes pero aun así un héroe de paz?" Preguntó la mujer seria mientras asentían y se quedaban pensantes.

"Hazle la entrevista, Curious, aun es una niña y podemos influenciarla fácilmente con nuestra filosofía, quizá podamos reclutarla." Respondió Re-Destro mientras los demás estaban sonriendo.

**Al día siguiente.**

Los noticieros eran una locura, mostrando la destrucción de la ciudad, la derrota de los Nomu, la captura del Asesino de Héroes Stain, pero sobre todo, la derrota de los héroes a manos del que se hacía llamar Monstruo Humano Garou, además de un debate en lo que mencionó Gine, sobre las reglas que impiden usar su Kosei o ayudar.

En el hospital, el jefe de la policía estaba hablando con Todoroki, Midoriya e Iida sobre lo ocurrido con Stain, la recompensa de su captura fue cobrada por una caza-recompensas anónima, sin embargo, no podían dar a conocer que ellos tres lucharon contra Stain, el Jefe de la policía les dio un agradecimiento por su trabajo y se retiró.

Los tres se quedaron serios. "Pensar que mi ira me hizo ir a vengarme de la persona equivocada." Dijo Iida serio.

"¿Estás enojado porque Son lo dejó ir?" Preguntó Todoroki pero Iida se quedó serio.

"Sé que ella es fuerte, todos vimos su fuerza, creo que pudo haberlo derrotado, aunque también, creo que al menos hizo lo correcto en no actuar imprudentemente atacando por sí misma a un villano que incluso derrotó a mi hermano, Endeavor, Rabbit Hero e incluso más héroes al mismo tiempo." Dijo Iida serio.

"Aunque es bueno que nadie muriera." Habló Midoriya entrando después de hablar con Uraraka por teléfono. "Están en este hospital, están heridos gravemente, tanto como Ingenium." Comentó.

"Ya veo, es raro, pareciera que ese villano es diferente a Stain, él los deja vivos." Comentó Todoroki.

"Parece que simplemente le gusta aplastarlos, ¿Con qué propósito?" Preguntaba Iida serio.

Es eso Gine apareció con alguien conocido. "¿Son?... ¡¿Great Saiyaman?!" Dijeron los tres.

"Hola, Midoriya." Saludó Great Saiyaman.

"¿Se conocen?" Preguntó Iida poniendo nervioso a Midoriya.

"Ah, ¿me recuerdas? Es genial que me recuerdes de cuando me firmaste el autógrafo." Mintió Midoriya nervioso, dándose Iida esa idea.

Great Saiyaman los vio con vendas en sus cuerpos. "¿Qué les pasó? ¿A caso también pelearon?" Preguntó confundido.

"Ellos no importan." Dijo Gine confundiéndolos. "Andando." Ordenó.

"No seas así, se supone que son amigos de la escuela." Le dijo Great Saiyaman acercándose a Midoriya y curándolo para sorpresa de Todoroki e Iida, yendo ahora con Iida también curándolo por completo, ni siquiera sentía la molestia de las heridas, como si no hubiesen pasado, para al final ir con Todoroki. "Listo." Les dijo sonriendo, Iida se le quedó viendo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"Nada que les importe, simplemente tenía que venir y sus presencias me ayudaron a llegar." Dijo Gine indiferente.

"Bueno, Gine fue conmigo porque al parecer una heroína acabó muy herida tras una batalla, así que vine a curarla." Dijo Great Saiyaman para su sorpresa.

"Disculpa ¿Qué tan buenas son tus curaciones?" Preguntó Iida.

"Pues puedo curar cualquier herida fatal, siempre y cuando no hayas muerto, pero no puedo curar enfermedades." Le respondió Great Saiyaman para impacto de los tres.

Iida se arrodilló para su sorpresa. "Por favor, ayuda a mi hermano, él es Ingenium, también está gravemente herido al grado de que ya no puede ser un héroe, si lo ayudas, él podría volver a serlo, por favor." Pidió.

Great Saiyaman sonrió. "Lo admiras mucho ¿Cierto?" Preguntó. "Pero a Ingenium, ya lo curé." Le dijo para su sorpresa. "Gine me llamó hace dos días y fui a... Oh no, me dijeron que te sorprenderían, ya lo arruiné." Dijo nervioso dejándolos estupefactos pero Iida llorando agradeciendo y Midoriya viendo sorprendido a Gine.

"Oye, andando." Le dijo Gine a lo que asintió, retirándose.

Gine y Great Saiyaman entraron a la habitación de al lado donde estaban los tres héroes más afectados por el incidente de Garou, siendo Uwabami y Mirko ya que eran pocas habitaciones y les tocó compartir, pero la única que realmente se veía grave era Mirko.

"No pueden pasar... Ah, eres tú, Legenda... ¿Great Saiyaman?" Dijo Uwabami que estaba vendada mientras Mirko estaba en su camilla.

"Vaya, me dijiste que sólo era una." Le dijo Great Saiyaman a Gine.

"Dije, que sólo había una que valía la pena curar, los otros no importan, esos se recuperarán con tiempo." Dijo Gine indiferente a lo que Great Saiyaman sólo suspiró.

"Legendary ¿Qué significa?... Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Mirko?" Dijo Uwabami al ver que Great Saiyaman se acercó a Mirko poniendo su mano, Uwabami iba a reprenderlo cuando en un abrir y cerrar ojos Mirko estaba completamente curada.

Mirko abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Uwabami y la misma Mirko. "¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!" Preguntaron ambas.

Midoriya, Iida y Todoroki entraron rápidamente al cuarto al escuchar el grito, al igual que Momo y Kendo que llegaban a visitar a Uwabami y les sorprendió ver a Gine y Great Saiyaman. "Perdón." Dijo Great Saiyaman nervioso.

"Simplemente la curó, no hay por qué hacer tanto escándalo." Dijo Gine fastidiada.

"¿Gine? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?" Le regañó Momo.

"Por ahí." Respondió Gine indiferente. "¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó seria.

"Pues veníamos a ver cómo seguía Uwabami." Le dijo Kendo.

"Nosotros creímos que pasaba algo al escuchar el grito, nos retiramos." Dijo Iida.

Mientras él junto a Midoriya y Todoroki iban a salir, pero Endeavor estaba en la puerta y miró a Great Saiyaman y para su total sorpresa, Mirko totalmente curada. "¿Qué sucede aquí? Y tú, tienes agallas para presentarte así frente a los héroes, vigilante, dame una buena razón para no llevarte en custodia." Decía Endeavor serio.

Great Saiyaman sacó una tarjeta. "Inmunidad diplomática." Dijo para sorpresa de todos. _"Gracias Bulma, All Might, Director." _Pensó feliz y nervioso.

Endeavor sólo hizo un gesto de molestia. "¿Y qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó.

"Turismo." Respondió Gine dejando a algunos estupefactos.

Endeavor sólo la miró. "Como sea." Dijo cerrando la puerta quedando todos dentro. "Mirko, ya que estás curada, habla, ¿Quién es ese tipo? Hablaste como si lo conocieras." Dijo algo serio.

Mirko también se puso algo seria. "Espera, que los practicantes salgan." Dijo Uwabami.

"Ya están involucrados, además, son practicantes en nuestras agencias y es una buena oportunidad para que aprendan a callar lo confidencial." Dijo Endeavor sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

_"¿En qué nos metimos?" _Pensaron casi todos a excepción de Todoroki, que sólo estaba serio.

Mirko sólo suspiró. "En sí no lo conozco, no es mi amigo, pero, durante mis años de escuela estuvimos en el mismo grupo, Garou, es un sin Kosei." Reveló Mirko para sorpresa de todos y Midoriya con un sentimiento familiar.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Un tipo sin Kosei nos venció?" Preguntó Uwabami.

"Es imposible que Garou no tenga Kosei, su rapidez, movimientos, fuerza, debe tener alguna Kosei de reforzamiento." Dijo Endeavor serio.

"Es la verdad, durante todo el tiempo de escuela era humillado y burlado por los demás por el simple hecho de no tener Kosei, además era de que tenía una fascinación por los monstruos." Dijo Mirko quedándose serios.

**Flashback.**

"Yo creo que no fue justo, además Justiceman hizo alianza con otros héroes, comparado con eso Demonic Crab fue asombroso." Decía un Garou de primaria mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo, incluida Mirko.

Un chico que parecía ser el popular, Tacchan, sonrió. "Ya sé, juguemos a Justiceman, Garou, tú serás el monstruo, después de todo, en un mundo con Kosei, un sin Kosei también es un monstruo." Dijo dando una patada que Garou esquivó. "¿Qué haces? El monstruo debe perder." Dijo mientras los demás lo agarraban.

"Oigan." Les habló Mirko. "Si van a ser héroes actúen como tales. ¿Qué les parece si yo soy el héroe y todos ustedes los monstruos?" Les dijo y lo soltaron.

"Salvado por una niña, ¿Qué tan perdedor es el monstruo sin Kosei?" Dijeron mientras se iban.

Mirko sólo los miró. "Oye ¿Por qué dices que Demonic Crab fue asombroso? Era el villano de la serie." Preguntó.

"Demonic Crab estaba peleando sólo para proteger el mar de más contaminación, ideó un fabuloso plan, pero los héroes llegaron, a pesar de que peleó solo no se rindió, pero lo vencieron, no es justo que los héroes hayan ganado." Le dijo Garou.

"Bueno, es normal que el héroe gane, ya que los héroes son quienes ejercen la justicia." Dijo Mirko algo motivada.

Garou sólo se volteó. "No es justo, los monstruos también tienen sus aspiraciones y sueños." Dijo. Mirko sólo lo observó.

En un cambio de escena, Garou estaba en el salón de clases con las sillas tiradas. "Chicos, sujétenlo." Dijo Tacchan mientras lo agarraban. "Usagiyama siempre está arruinándonos la diversión, aprovechemos que no está." Dijo sonriendo.

"Oigan, déjenme, ésto es entre Tacchan y yo." Decía Garou forcejeando.

**Fin del Flashback.**

"Lo siguiente que supe, fue que Garou lo golpeó defendiéndose, pero al ser Tacchan tan popular, todos abogaron por él, alegando que se tomó enserio actuar como un verdadero monstruo mientras jugaban, y expulsaron a Garou, no había sabido de él hasta anoche." Platicaba Mirko.

Algunos tenían diferentes sentimientos por lo que platicaban, y Midoriya, de alguna forma se le hizo un sentimiento familiar por lo escuchado, mientras otros estaban serios y pensantes.

"Entonces ¿Cómo es que alguien sin Kosei es tan fuerte?" Preguntaba Uwabami.

"No es de sorprenderse, simplemente entrenó hasta volverse fuerte, no sería el primero en hacerlo." Dijo Gine confundiendo a todos. "Logré verlo cuando peleaban con él, es del tipo que aprende los movimientos del adversario." Mirko y Endeavor recordaron cómo Garou empezó a usar sus técnicas de combate contra ellos mismos. "Además, logré notar su principal forma de atacar, Ryusui Gansai-ken." Dijo Gine y Endeavor lo recordó.

Eso confundió a todos. "¿El qué de la qué?" Preguntó Uwabami.

"Es un estilo de arte marcial de puños, si lo dominas a la perfección puedes destruir casi cualquier cosa con un golpe de ese estilo." Le respondió Great Saiyaman.

"Genial, me gustaría aprender algo así." Dijo Kendo y voltearon a verla. "Perdón, no quise decir que fuera partidaria del villano, quise decir que un arte marcial así me vendría bien, perdón." Se disculpaba algo nerviosa.

"Descuida, ese arte marcial no es precisamente para villanos, puede ser enseñado por el Héroe y Maestro de artes marciales, Silver Fang... ¿Se habrá enfrentado a él?" Preguntó Gine a su hermano.

"Puede ser..." Respondió Great Saiyaman pensante.

"¿El héroe Clase S de la Agencia Caza Monstruos?" Preguntó Mirko y asintieron.

"¿Alguna idea de qué rayos es lo que quiere?" Preguntó Endeavor.

"Aplastar a todos los héroes, y ser el primer monstruo al que ningún héroe pudo detener." Dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos. "Es simple deducirlo, admiraba a los monstruos que siempre perdían, y los héroes y los más populares siempre eran los que ganaban, tal vez comenzó a odiarlos." Comentaba seria.

Todos se quedaron serios. "Y ahora andará por ahí haciendo de las suyas." Dijo Endeavor.

"No si lo rastreamos." Sugirió Momo. "Gine puede detectar la energía de todos, así que usando esa habilidad podemos encontrarlo." Comentó Momo sorprendiéndolos de esa habilidad.

"No del todo." Respondió Gine. "No puedo hacerlo si está muerto, bajo el agua o que sepa esconder su energía, y al parecer él sabe hacerlo." Respondió Gine.

"¿Es eso o no quieres atraparlo?" Preguntó Endeavor serio.

Gine lo miró. "Ambas." Respondió sonriendo.

"Son." Le habló Iida. "¿Exactamente por qué? Ese tipo casi mata a mi hermano, además de otros héroes, si sigue libre seguirá siendo un peligro para todos, tú tienes un hermano ¿Cierto? ¿Y si llegara a hacerle daño a él?" Le dijo Iida muy serio.

"En primera, esa víbora me prohibió actuar, así que en todas las prácticas no pienso hacer nada más." Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a todos. "Segundo, no hay forma de que pueda derrotar a mi hermano, y ese tipo sólo es un peligro para los héroes, tampoco los está matando, sólo les está demostrando lo débiles que son, si se quieren defender de él, que se hagan fuertes y se dejen de estúpidos comerciales o estúpidas popularidades sin sentido." Siguió.

"Y dale con eso. En primer lugar si querías una agencia de peleas hubieras ido con Mirko o alguna otra ¿Por qué elegiste la mía?" Dijo Uwabami ya enojada.

"Yo no la elegí, le dije a Midnight que eligiera por mi y me envió contigo." Dijo Gine.

Uwabami quedó impactada. "Esa perra." Dijo Uwabami furiosa dejando a todos estupefactos. "Ahora tiene sentido, entre yo y ella nunca hubo buena convivencia, nuestras agencias eran rivales, te envió conmigo a propósito para que me causaras problemas." Seguía gruñendo mientras se le quedaban viendo.

"Como sea, hora de irnos." Le dijo Gine tocando a Great Saiyaman. "Oh, y tercero, me interesa pelear con él cuando esté completamente curado." Dijo desapareciendo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

**En otra agencia.**

Mina caminaba por las calles. "Vaya, quedó mucho desastre, pero al menos nadie resulto herido de gravedad." Decía Mina mientras patrullaba.

"No del todo, algunos héroes acabaron en el hospital." Le dijo la heroína de su agencia, Ryukyu. "Pero, hiciste un buen trabajo en la evacuación." Felicitó y Mina sonrió. "Ahora ¿Crees que puedas volver por tu cuenta a la agencia? Debo encargarme de algo antes de volver." Dijo a lo que Mina asintió.

Mina se fue hacia la agencia, caminando por las calles, hasta que en una esquina chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo. "Disculpa, no te vi." Le dijo el sujeto dando su mano a Mina.

Que vio que era un chico de su edad, de cabello largo hasta los hombros, algo alto y con sus músculos marcados, lo cual le agradó, aunque había algunos rasgos que le llamaron la atención, como que en la cara tenía una cicatriz y en su cuello algo como un collar de metal, y llevaba amarrado algo parecido a una piel verde en su cintura.

Mina aceptó la ayuda y se levantó. "Descuida, pero oye, eres muy duro." Le dijo Mina, que notó que se le quedó viendo. "¿Ves algo que te guste?" Bromeó un poco coqueta.

"Pues, me gusta la comida, pero no veo comida por aquí." Respondió dejando a Mina algo estupefacta.

"Ya veo, jaja me recuerdas a una amiga, sólo le gusta comer." Mina bromeó un poco. "Por cierto, ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? ¿O eres de turno vespertino?" Preguntó.

"¿Escuela? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó dejando a Mina confundida. "Yo estaba con mi madre, pero me separé de ella por seguir a una de esas criaturas que llaman gatos, y no sé dónde estoy." Comentó dejando a Mina más confundida. "Tú..." Le llamó la atención. "Te pareces a mi madre cuando está enojada." Le dijo confundiéndola más.

_"Este chico es un rarito."_ Pensó Mina sonriendo nerviosa. "Ya veo..." Fue lo único que Mina pudo decir. "Bueno, yo continuo mi camino." Le dijo comenzando a retirarse, dejándolo mientras éste se le quedó viendo para después irse. Pero Mina se detuvo. _"¿Y si más bien es alguien con alguna discapacidad y realmente está perdido?" _Se puso a pensar, regresando pero ya no estaba donde lo encontró, comenzando a buscarlo._ "Si es así, como héroe no puedo ignorarlo." _Pensaba mientras lo buscaba, pero de pronto Mina fue rodeada por algunos tipos.

"Hola, preciosa, tú eres uno de esos de U.A. que van a ser héroes ¿Cierto?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Sí, pero ahora estoy ocupada y no puedo darles autógrafos, ¿Se podrían hacer a un lado?" Les decía Mina uno la tocó y Mina le golpeó la mano. "_Oh oh, ¿Qué hago? Sin Ryukyu tengo prohibido actuar, pero, ésta es una excepción_." Pensó Mona. "Voy a derretirlos con mi ácido." Dijo Mina enojada.

Ellos sólo sonrieron y Mina notó que no se podía mover. "Bien hecho, neet." Le dijo uno al mismo tipo que se habían encontrado en el centro comercial anteriormente.

"Tengo una cuenta pendiente con esta chica." Dijo el tipo sonriendo. "Vamos, demos un paseo." Dijo sonriendo tocándola y Mina estaba nerviosa sin poder moverse, iba a comenzar a secretar su ácido.

"No la molesten." El tipo que antes estaba con Mina se acercó.

"¿Y éste quién mierda es?" Preguntó uno. "Je, no importa, con mis garras lo partiré." Dijo asustando a Mina, pero en cuanto dio su zarpazo, las uñas garras se rompieron haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

El chico tomó la mano del agresor y con su otra mano lo tomó del cuello levantándolo mientras mantenía un rostro de furia, todos se asustaron, parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza y el brazo mientras gritaba, tanto fue el susto que quien tenía a Mina paralizada la liberó.

"¡Detente!" Le gritó Mina yendo a él.

Pero en ese momento, su collar comenzó a electrocutarlo mientras éste gritaba, soltando al otro tipo cayendo al suelo y alejándose, yéndose todos del lugar mientras el chico cayó de rodillas luego de que dejó de ser electrocutado.

Mina entre confundida y preocupada se acercó. "Te dije que no te alejaras de mi." Le dijo una mujer de anteojos, cabello marrón muy largo, con un vestido peculiar entre azul y rojo, que tenía un dispositivo en su mano.

"Lo siento, madre." Dijo el chico.

Mina se sorprendió. "_No me parezco nada a ella._" Pensó viéndola. "Oiga, ¿A caso fue usted quien le hizo eso?" Preguntó Mina enojada.

"¿Y qué si es así?" Preguntó la mujer haciendo enojar a Mina. "Además, era eso o que mi hijo acabara matando a esas escorias." Le dijo sorprendiendo a Mina. "Vámonos." Ordenó y el chico se levantó.

"Espere un momento, no se puede ir." Le dijo Mina.

La mujer sólo la miró. "Pinky." Ryukyu llegó. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó un poco seria.

"Bueno, fui atacada por villanos, este chico me ayudó un poco, pero, esa mujer le dio choques eléctricos a él." Le dijo Mina sorprendiendo un poco a Ryukyu.

"A ustedes no les importa, la forma en la que mantengo bajo control a mi muchacho." Dijo la mujer algo seria. "Eres un Pro, debes saber que existen las Kosei peligrosas, así que algunos tenemos ese tipo de permisos especiales para estos casos especiales." Comentó seria.

"Pinky, ¿Qué hizo él?" Preguntó Ryukyu.

"Sólo me ayudó, sé que no es un héroe pero aun así no creo que algo tan cruel fuese necesario." Respondió Mina aun enojada.

"No me refiero a eso, si te ayudó, le agradezco, pero, lo que quiero saber es qué hizo él." Preguntó Ryukyu y Mina agachó su cabeza.

"... Estuvo a punto de...-" - "Arrancarle la cabeza y los brazos." Interrumpió la mujer a Mina que sólo agachó su cabeza.

Ryukyu estaba también seria. "Ya veo." Dijo Ryukyu avanzando a Mina. "Pinky, ésto lo hablaremos después, aunque no sea correcto, es una estúpida ley absurda y no podemos hacer nada." Mina se quedó algo frustrada a sus palabras.

"Andando." Ordenó la mujer mientras se retiraba y el chico la seguía.

"Espera." Le dijo Mina haciéndolo voltear. "¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Preguntó y el chico sonrió.

Pero antes de hablar. "No venimos a hacer vida social, tenemos cosas qué hacer." Interrumpió la mujer sorprendiendo a Mina y Ryukyu.

El chico sólo miró a Mina y se retiró sin decir nada. "Al parecer ese chico sólo ha estado con la única compañía de esa mujer." Dijo Ryukyu.

"¿De verdad existe algo tan absurdo?" Preguntó Mina algo enojada.

"Así es, fue una ley que aprobaron cuando se detectaron que algunos Kosei eran peligrosos, destrucción, fuerza excesiva sin control, algunas veces Kosei que acababan volviendo locos a sus portadores, aunque fueran buenos, sus Kosei no lo eran." Le explicó Ryukyu y Mina se entristeció un poco. "Vamos, tienes que darme la descripción de los villanos que te atacaron." Le dijo y se retiraron, no sin antes Mina dar una mirada a dónde se fueron.

**Con la mujer.**

Mientras la mujer y el chico caminaban, el chico parecía estar algo triste. "Tu poder no debe ser desperdiciado con esa escoria." Le dijo la mujer.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó el chico.

"Recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención aun." Le comentó. "Fuiste concebido con el ADN de los Saiyajin más poderosos del universo, tu poder, sólo debe ser usado para acabar con Son Goku y cualquiera que le ayude." Le dijo la mujer muy seria y el chico sólo asintió.

En eso, su teléfono timbró. _"Doctora ¿Ha tenido suerte?" _Preguntó la voz de All For One.

"El idiota de Stain sólo usó los Nomu para crear caos, y así fue como acabó, los Nomu que sobrevivieron fueron puestos en custodia de las autoridades, pero logré reunir algo de información con las peleas que se libraron." Respondió.

_"¿Cómo lo lleva su muchacho? ¿Se está adaptando bien?" _Preguntó All For One.

"Aún está aprendiendo a usar su cuerpo, debo enseñarle a caminar antes de correr, literalmente." Respondió la mujer. "Pero, una vez se acostumbre a su propio cuerpo, y con el conocimiento de combate que le fue implantado, podremos actuar pronto." Explicó.

All For One sonreía. "¿Y qué hay de Garou? ¿Pudiste dar con él?" Preguntó.

"Sin duda será un buen aliado si lo unes a tu liga de villanos, pero ahora mismo, los héroes están como locos por toda la ciudad." Dijo la mujer. "Buscarlo será difícil, pero, se me ocurre algo para tenerlos ocupados, pero esos cuatro necesitan un par de días para estar listos, hasta entonces, mantengámonos pasivos." Dijo sonriendo a lo que All For One también sonrió.

Sin embargo, después de colgar, le comenzó a doler la cabeza, que incluso cayó de rodillas preocupando al chico. "¿Sucede algo malo?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Más o menos." Dijo la mujer pero esta vez con una voz amable. "_Llegué a mi límite, lo siento... Te encargo lo demás a ti..." _Pensó seria, pero se levantó. "No, ya no más." Dijo de nuevo sonriendo, comenzando a caminar.

**Fin del capítulo 19.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Es bueno saberlo.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	21. Un torneo de artes marciales

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia, One Punch Man y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 20: Un torneo de artes marciales.**

Después de lo ocurrido con Garou, había demasiados héroes movilizándose por la ciudad, mientras otras agencias estaban en sus respectivos edificios. "¿A qué te refieres con que no vendrás a patrullar con nosotras?" Preguntaba Momo a Gine.

"A eso mismo, tengo algo personal y privado qué atender." Respondió Gine mientras Momo y Kendo estaban confundidas.

Uwabami entró. "¿Estás avisando o pidiendo permiso?" Preguntó.

"Obviamente avisando." Respondió Gine con indiferencia.

Uwabami sólo suspiró. "Parece ser que tú serás del tipo de héroes solitarios como Mirko y Eraserhead." Dijo Uwabami. "Sólo trata de no hacer nada ilegal. Creati, Battle Fist, vámonos." Uwabami le fue indiferente a Gine, y ésta se tele-transportó.

"¿Está bien dejarla?" Preguntó Kendo.

"Hay héroes que desde su formación se notan que serán independientes de agencias, así que supongo que ella será uno de esos." Comentó Uwabami. "Después de ver cómo apaleó al Nomu y mandó a volar a Garou no creo que corra peligro." Dijo.

"Sigo creyendo que es peligroso que actúe así." Dijo Momo algo decaída.

"Pero aún así no le importa lo que pensemos, seguirá actuando conforme a sus caprichos." Comentó Kendo notándose algo molesta.

Momo notó su tono y recordó que Gine la aventó en lugar de escucharla. "No puedo defenderla, pero tampoco evitar preocuparme, es decir, ayer hablé con los chicos después de la reunión, al parecer ellos acabaron en el hospital por enfrentarse a Stain, ¿Qué tal si por quererse enfrentar a alguien como Garou acaba muy herida?." Comentaba Momo.

"Hablando de Garou." Dijo Uwabami sacando entradas.

"¿Un torneo de artes marciales?" Preguntó Momo.

Uwabami asintió. "Se celebran cada año, investigando, descubrimos que Garou participó plagiando el nombre de un participante, cabe la posibilidad de que este año también vaya, además también investigaremos." Explicó.

"Comprendo, puede contar con nosotras." Dijeron ambas con determinación, retirándose del lugar.

**Más tarde.**

"Es increíble." Dijo Momo al ver el estadio mientras estaban en la fila para entrar. "Creí que se celebraban en los lugares como los de la lucha libre o el boxeo, pero ésto es una exageración." Decía Momo.

"La verdad también me impresiona, es la primera vez que vengo a uno." Decía Uwabami mientras firmaba algunos autógrafos para quienes la reconocían.

"Y espera a ver la plataforma." Dijo Kendo, confundiendo a ambas. "Yo los he visto casi todos los años por televisión." Comentó impresionándolas un poco.

Momo se dio cuenta de algo. "Ese de ahí, ¿Es Midoriya?" Preguntó y lo vieron, acercándose. "¿Midoriya? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó y Midoriya se exaltó al ver a ambas.

"¿Yaoyorozu? ¿Kendo?" Dijo Midoriya confundido. "Pues, a Gran Torino se le ocurrió venir aquí a hacer patrullaje y se aburrió, así que dijo que viniéramos para ver si podría aprender algo de los combates ¿Y ustedes?" Explicó.

Kendo le explicó a qué iban, sorprendiéndolo un poco. "Chico, ya conseguí las botanas..." Decía Gran Torino llegando y Midoriya presentándolas. "Un gusto, señoritas, entonces, ¿Gustan acompañarnos?" Preguntó.

"Es una propuesta rara viniendo de un anciano, pero está bien ya que son compañeros de la escuela." Respondió Uwabami molestando un poco a Torino.

**Dentro.**

Los cinco entraron y otros se sorprendieron por la cantidad de personas que había. "Parece que estos eventos son realmente populares." Decía Midoriya.

"Por allá hay lugares vacíos." Les habló Uwabami y fueron para allá, pero al llegar, quedaron algunos estupefactos y otros sorprendidos.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡Nerd!" Gritó Bakugo que estaba junto a Genos, poniendo nervioso a Midoriya.

"Patrullaje y..." Respondía Midoriya nervioso y reconoció al héroe. "¡Tú eres Demon Cyborg!" Gritó Midoriya emocionado al reconocer a la persona que estaba con Bakugo, pero él estaba serio, sólo asintió con su cabeza, y Bakugo estaba molesto por ser ignorado.

Todos se sentaron. "Es realmente difícil creer que nos encontraríamos contigo ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Kendo a Bakugo.

"¡Eso pregunté YO primero!" Respondió Bakugo.

"Vaya que es irritante." Dijo Uwabami molestándolo más.

Genos los miraba. "¿Los conoces?" Preguntó Genos a Bakugo.

"Son los extras de la clase." Respondió Bakugo dejándolas un poco molestas y a Midoriya nervioso.

"¿También vinieron a investigar por Garou?" De repente preguntó Genos, tomándolos por sorpresa. "Ya veo, no es difícil de deducirlo, tú fuiste de los héroes que atacó, además." Dijo apuntando a otro lugar en las gradas y vieron a alguien conocida. "Al parecer Rabbit Hero Mirko también lo está investigando." Comentó sorprendiéndolos un poco.

"¿También los atacó a ustedes?" Preguntó Torino.

"A algunos, pero por el momento, es mi sensei quien está interesado en Garou y las artes marciales." Respondió Genos confundiéndolos un poco.

"Entonces Saitama también se interesó en Garou." Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y vieron a un anciano.

"Bang." Dijo Torino.

"Cuando escuché que alguien con el nombre de mi alumno Charanko entró, quise venir pensando que era Garou." Comentó Bang.

"Parece que ha atacado a varios héroes para hacerse así de enemigos." Dijo Uwabami.

"En parte, sí, pero también quiero encontrarlo y derrotarlo yo, porque él fue mi alumno." Declaró Bang para su sorpresa.

Mientras Bakugo estaba fastidiado. "Es estúpido estar en este lugar donde un montón de inútiles sin Kosei presumen de saber pelear, deberíamos ir a patear traseros a las calles." Comentó Bakugo fastidiado y todos lo vieron.

"Bueno, no es del todo cierto." Habló Midoriya. "Algunos sí tienen Kosei, pero tienen prohibido usarlo." Comentó.

Bakugo se molestó. "¡Cállate! ¡¿Te sientes identificado con ellos o qué?! ¡Inútil sin Kosei!" Recriminó Bakugo confundiendo un poco a sus compañeras al escuchar que lo llamó así.

"¿Inútiles sin Kosei?" Dijo Bang. "Aun eres un niño, ¿Qué harás el día que pierdas tu Kosei? ¿Aceptarás que eres un inútil?" Preguntó dejando a todos impactados.

_"Eso hasta a mi me dolió."_ Pensaron todos y Bakugo se molestó.

"Mejor observa y aprende, lo que un montón de 'Inútiles sin Kosei' pueden hacer." Le dijo Bang dejándolos serios.

El presentador comenzó a presentar a cada uno de los participantes y las escuelas o artes marciales que representaban cada uno, entre los que destacaban algunos héroes de la Agencia Caza Monstruos y otros como lo eran Charanko por ser su primera vez, y Suiryu, el cual era el campeón del torneo antepasado al actual.

Kendo estaba un poco emocionada. "¿De verdad?" Preguntó Momo.

"Sí, yo lo vi en televisión, Suiryu sacó a cada uno de sus contrincantes de una patada cuando quedó campeón, y eso que su arte marcial se basa más en puños." Decía Kendo emocionada, impresionando a los presentes y Bakugo se molestaba.

"Y por último, ella viene representando a la Escuela de la Tortuga, discípula del legendario Muten Roshi." Eso llamó la atención de Bang y Kendo. "E hija del ganador del Tenkaichi Budokai número 23, Son Goku." Eso último llamó la atención de los aspirantes a héroes que se quedaron estupefactos y otros sorprendidos. "Son Gine." Presentó.

Vieron a Gine salir con el Dogi que usó contra Kefla. "_¡¿Ésto era lo personal y privado que debías atender?!_" Pensaron sus amigas y Uwabami.

"¿Son Gine? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Pensó Genos en voz alta.

"Vaya, ¿también conoces a la hija de Goku?" Preguntó Bang.

"Más o menos, no la veía desde la pelea contra Majin Boo." Respondió Genos, lo que confundió a todos.

**Con Gine.**

Algunos de los concursantes se le quedaron viendo por su presentación. "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Sobre todo con esa peluca." Preguntó Gine a Saitama.

"Sshh, que no te oigan, entré por la recompensa, además estoy interesado y quería ver de cerca las artes marciales." Le respondió Saitama.

"Como sea, ni pienses que te la pondré tan fácil." Le respondió Gine indiferente.

Los combates comenzaron, algunos mostraban técnicas increíbles de artes marciales, sorprendiendo a los espectadores y a los aspirantes a héroes, aunque también, muy sorprendidos de las habilidades de algunos para sacar a los contrincantes de un golpe o de una patada, hasta que llegaron las semi-finales.

**Con los héroes.**

"Es increíble, me sorprende que ninguno de ellos tenga Kosei." Decía Momo impactada.

Mientras Bakugo se miraba muy enojado. "_¡Púdranse! ¡No logré ver nada! Esos tipos, el Calvo con Capa, la Marimacha, el cola de caballo y ese tipo con cara de Gorila, no vi absolutamente nada durante sus peleas, inclusive los perdedores eran jodidamente rápidos._" Pensaba muy molesto.

"Creí que Son era rápida gracias a su Kosei, pero, aun sin usarla, es increíblemente buena peleando." Comentaba Midoriya.

"No necesitas de un Kosei para pararte junto a los más fuertes." Le respondió Bang.

Bakugo estaba furioso a casi explotar, no era un secreto que su ego se basaba en lo que representaba su Kosei y ahora personas sin Kosei, demostraban ser muy fuertes sin la necesidad de tener un Kosei.

Midoriya se quedó algo impactado a las palabras de Bang. "_Aun sin un Kosei, puedes ser un héroe, te sorprenderían la cantidad de héroes que conozco que no tienen un Kosei y son tan fuertes como yo._" Midoriya recordaba algunas palabras de All Might.

"¡De un solo golpe de nuevo! ¡Bakuzan fuera! ¡Para ser su primera vez aquí Charanko ha pasado a la final!" Gritaba el presentador emocionando a todos.

"Espero que a Gine le vaya bien, Suiryu demostró ser más fuerte que en el torneo que vi." Decía Kendo algo preocupada.

"Bueno, si es tan buena como Goku o Roshi, va a estar bien, la escuela de la Tortuga es característica por trabajar sobre todo en la defensa." Explicó Bang sorprendiéndolas un poco.

"Oiga, parece que conocemos muy poco de Gine a pesar de que es nuestra amiga, no sabíamos que era tan popular como para que varios héroes reconocidos la conozcan, incluso al Sr. Goku." Decía Momo algo sorprendida.

"Soy amigo de Muten Roshi, y varias veces lo vi entrenando a Goku cuando era niño." Respondió Bang, "Además, quizá ustedes no lo sepan, pero Goku ha salvado el mundo un par de veces de grandes amenazas." Eso sorprendió a todos, incluido Bakugo.

**Con Gine.**

Gine estaba frente a Suiryu. "Vaya, no creí que llegarías tan lejos, la verdad me sorprendí cuando derrotaste a mi hermanita Lin Lin, pero, no soy como ella." Le decía Suiryu estirándose. "También eres linda, ¿Qué te parece si-?" - "15." Interrumpió Gine callándolo un momento y Suiryu se le quedó viendo.

"Mejor tengamos esta conversación en tres años." Dijo Suiryu en pose de pelea. "Por ahora, muéstrame lo que puede hacer la hija de uno de los campeones y una practicante de la olvidada escuela de la tortuga." Dijo dando una patada directa a la cara de Gine.

Patada que no llegó, simplemente la dio por darla, la velocidad impresionó a los espectadores, y más que Gine no se movió. _"Incluso Gine no pudo reaccionar a esa velocidad." _Pensó Momo preocupada.

Suiryu retrocedió y se quedó en una pose de patadas mientras sonreía, pero después se sorprendió, Gine imitaba la pose. "¿Quieres dejar de jugar?" Retó Gine y Suiryu sonrió.

Así que dieron cada uno una patada, chocando ambas piernas, de eso comenzaron a darse las patadas a gran velocidad que incluso provocaban corrientes de aire que todos miraban emocionados y sorprendidos, sobre todo las amigas de Gine.

_"Son muy rápidos... Me pregunto si... Aun si All Might no me hubiese dado el One For All... ¿Pude volverme así de fuerte?" _Pensó Midoriya mientras miraba la pelea de Gine y Suiryu.

Las patadas seguían, Suiryu cambió su estilo y comenzó a dar golpes que para su sorpresa, Gine correspondía. "Eres fuerte, está bien, ser fuerte, está bien." Dijo Suiryu dando un golpe que Gine esquivó, golpeando el piso y partiendo la plataforma a la mitad.

Todos estaban impresionados por su fuerza. "Oye, libera tu contenedor, no quiero ganarle a un debilucho." Retó Gine y Suiryu se emocionó, Gine notó el aumento en el Ki de Suiryu y sonrió.

"Meitei Kuryu Ken." Suiryu atacó rápidamente con una andada de golpes hasta el punto de crear un tornado mientras seguía golpeando. Todos estaban impactados y más viendo que Gine bloqueaba cada golpe.

"Reconozco que eres fuerte, Suiryu, pero, yo gano." Dijo Gine mientras bloqueaba. "Rogafufuken." Gine comenzó a dar una gran cantidad de golpes que Suiryu pudo bloquear al principio pero después fueron más rápidos al grado que comenzó a recibirlos, para al final con un golpe final con ambas palmas de Gine salir disparado fuera de la plataforma, dándole la victoria a Gine.

**Gradas.**

"¡Sí! ¡Así se hace!" Apoyaba Momo pero entre tanto grito no se escuchaba.

"No estoy segura de qué acaba de pasar, pero, fue increíble." Dijo Kendo sorprendida.

"Aun sin usar su Kosei, Son es tremendamente fuerte y rápida, y ese sujeto llamado Suiryu, aun activando mi Kosei para hacerme más perceptible, ni siquiera pude ver cuando daba un golpe." Dijo Midoriya impactado, mientras Uwabami y Torino estaban algo impresionados.

En eso el teléfono de Genos sonó, lo miró, y se levantó, al igual que Bang. "Vaya esperaba tener algo más de tiempo libre." Decía Bang. "Fue un gusto conocerlas, señoritas, pero el deber llama." Dijo comenzando a retirarse.

"Bakugo, puedes quedarte con tus amigos a venir conmigo." Dijo Genos caminando.

"¡No son mis amigos!" Gritó Bakugo.

"No, no llaman a un clase S a menos que sea una amenaza dragón, deja al muchacho." Le dijo Bang molestando a Bakugo. "Por cierto, les agradecería que evitaran que las personas salgan de este lugar, puede ser usado como refugio mientras nos encargamos de la amenaza." Les pidió a los héroes que sólo asintieron mientras se retiraba.

"Comprendo, Bakugo, quédate y reúnete con el Sensei cuando ésto acabe." Ordenó Genos yéndose y dejando a Bakugo molesto, dejando a los demás.

**Plataforma.**

Gine se encontraba frente a Saitama. "¿Y? ¿Lograste entender lo que son las artes marciales?" Preguntó Gine.

"Sí." Respondió Saitama. "Básicamente, las artes marciales son vencer a tus enemigos mientras haces movimientos cool." Respondió Saitama dejando a Gine estupefacta.

"Eres tan idiota como... Olvídalo." Dijo Gine un poco fastidiada. "Aunque no puedo culparte al haberte enfrentado contra puro idiota." Comentó.

"¿Hay algo más que movimientos cool?" Preguntó Saitama. "Porque sería genial dar saltos y giros mientras doy puñetazos y patadas como lo hizo Suiryu." Decía mientras hacía algunos movimientos.

Gine se le quedó viendo. "Por supuesto que hay más. Peleas sabiendo qué hacer, donde golpear, cuando contra-atacar, y cuando defenderte. Pero en realidad son más filosóficas. Son la armonía entre la mente, el cuerpo y la naturaleza, disciplina mental, valores y más cosas filosóficas." Dijo dejando a Saitama confundido. "El Karate, por ejemplo, enseña respeto y cortesía. Otro ejemplo sería el Kung-fu, enseña humildad y honestidad." Explicaba.

"¿Entonces qué enseña tu escuela de las tortugas, ¿A ser ninjas?" Preguntó Saitama.

"No entendiste nada." Dijo Gine fastidiada. "Pero, ¿has visto lo relajadas que son las tortugas?" Preguntó.

"Suave." Dijo Saitama.

"Exacto." Respondió Gine.

"¡Oigan! ¡¿Dejen de hablar y empiecen?!" Les gritó el Réferi.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que la gente abucheaba o reclamaba que sólo estaban hablando. "¿Deberíamos acabar con ésto? Fue una buena charla." Dijo Saitama.

"De acuerdo, qué mejor forma de enseñarte que pateándote el trasero." Dijo Gine poniéndose en la tradicional pose de pelea.

"_¿Y dónde quedó la humildad?_" Pensó Saitama.

Gine se fue contra él a gran velocidad, Saitama dio un golpe que creó una corriente de aire casi mandando a volar a los espectadores, lo que no se esperó, fue que Gine lo esquivó y dio un golpe que Saitama esquivó.

"Serie normal, golpes normales consecutivos con dos manos." Saitama comenzó a golpear.

"Neo Rogafufuken." Respondió Gine, ambos golpeaban sus puños uno contra el otro mientras lo hacían la plataforma se destruía y se creaban corrientes de aire, todos miraban sorprendidos comenzando a gritar emocionados.

Hasta que ambos se dieron espacio. "¿Ves? Así funcionan las artes marciales, un golpe efectivo como los tuyos no tienen importancia si el enemigo sabe cómo contrarrestarlo." Explicó Gine.

"Creo que comprendo un poco." Dijo Saitama. "¿Pero qué pasa si el oponente es más fuerte que tú?" Gine esquivó impresionada un golpe de Saitama.

Gine retrocedió y sonrió. "Entonces se hace divertido." Respondió dando una patada que Saitama bloqueó, impresionando a Gine.

"Serie Normal, Golpe Normal." Saitama dio un golpe.

"Puño Super Dios." Gine dio su golpe, los puños chocaron, la plataforma desapareció dejando un cráter, y de un momento a otro, Gine estaba chocada contra el muro, impactada, al igual que todos.

"Debo agradecerte, creo que comprendo más las artes marciales." Comentó Saitama, mientras Gine seguía impactada mirándolo.

Gine sonrió y apuntó a su propia cabeza. Saitama se dio cuenta que ya no traía su peluca. "Espero que un día te enfrentes a papá, no en el mal modo, claro, pero, estoy curiosa por cuál de los dos ganaría si se enfrentaran." Comentó.

**Gradas.**

Los compañeros de Gine estaban impactados al verla perder. "Y yo que creí que esa chica podría con todo." Dijo Kendo sorprendida.

Bakugo también estaba impactado. "_Supongamos que superas a Might, ¿Luego qué? Yo soy más fuerte que él, y hay otra chica tan fuerte como yo, después hay tres sujetos más fuertes, y sobre ellos hay otros dos que mis poderes no les llega ni a los talones y tú te quedas aún más abajo." _Recordaba las palabras de Gine.

"Debe sentirse mal por haber perdido." Dijo Momo algo preocupada por Gine.

En eso, comenzaron a anunciar que Charanko llevaba una peluca, lo que era una falta a las reglas del torneo, por lo tanto fue descalificado, y se le dio la victoria a Gine mientras Charanko huía.

"Creo que, más bien se ha de sentir mal por ganar así." Dijo Midoriya, a lo que Momo y Kendo asintieron.

"Bueno, Garou no apareció esta vez, así que supongo que vamos por Legendary y volvemos a la agencia." Comentó Uwabami.

Bakugo se levantó. "¿Kacchan? ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"Yo me largo." Dijo Bakugo secamente.

"Espera, recuerda lo que dijo Bang, no dejen que las personas se vayan." Dijo Torino. De eso, el anunciador comenzó a dar a los ganadores sus premios mientras estaban en el centro a la orilla del cráter, ya que no había quedado plataforma.

De eso, algunos de los réferis llegaron volando y cayeron golpeados, sorprendiendo a todos. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Uwabami.

"No se parece a los Nomu, pero... Creo que es un monstruo." Respondió Torino.

Varios Monstruos llegaron bloqueando las salidas para temor de los espectadores, y más cuando el más grande de todos, se presentó como Gouketsu, miembro de la Asociación de Monstruos e invitaba a los luchadores a unirse a sus filas, transformándose en monstruos, impresionando a los héroes y espectadores, más aun cuando algunos de los participantes accedieron sin dudarlo viéndolos convertirse, incluso Bakuzan.

"¿Gouketsu? Ese tipo fue uno de los campeones de estos torneos." Dijo Kendo impactada impresionando a los presentes.

**Con Gine.**

Mirko llegó pateando a Gouketsu, pero éste ni se inmutó mientras Mirko se ponía frente a los demás peleadores. "Ese grandote será duro de derrotar-" - "Aunque todos ustedes se unan no podrán con el grandote." Le dijo Gine poniéndose a su lado.

"Los demás peleadores, encárguense de los demás monstruos, yo me haré cargo del grandote." Dijo Gine seria para sorpresa de todos y quitándole el micrófono al presentador. "Todos comiencen a evacuar, si hay héroes entre el público, ayuden a los civiles." Dijo y todos estaban serios.

Gine devolvió el micrófono aventándoselo al presentador, levantó su mano creando una esfera de energía de la que salieron proyectiles disparados a los monstruos que bloqueaban las entradas, dándole oportunidad a todos de comenzar a huir.

"Es lo mejor, este lugar ya no puede ser usado como refugio." Dijo Torino movilizándose.

"Una mocosa con poder, una lástima, habrías sido un buen monstruo." Dijo Gouketsu dando un golpe que para su sorpresa Gine esquivó y de una fuerte patada lo hizo retroceder y arrastrarse en el suelo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluidos los monstruos. "Más te vale cuidar ese cheque, es para una buena causa." Dijo Gine al presentador que se comenzó a retirar.

"¿De verdad lo pateó? Ni siquiera lo inmutó la patada de Mirko y Legendary lo hizo retroceder." Decía Uwabami sorprendida mientras ayudaban a evacuar.

De eso vieron cómo comenzaron a darse golpes y patadas mientras temblaba un poco. "_Ten cuidado, Gine._" Pensaron Kendo y Momo cuando la última persona pasó y se fueron detrás de las personas para seguir ayudando.

**Con los aspirantes a héroes.**

Seguían con la evacuación, guiando a las personas a zonas seguras, Midoriya se detuvo y con él Momo y Kendo mientras los héroes seguían evacuando. "Midoriya-" - "Vi una niña." Dijo Midoriya comenzando a correr y ambas lo siguieron, incluido Bakugo.

Mientras corrían buscando, se dieron cuenta de algo que los dejó impactados, Genos estaba hecho trizas tirado en el suelo. "¿Está...?" Dijo Momo horrorizada tapándose su boca.

Genos abrió los ojos. "¡Aaaaahhh!" Gritaron con terror, incluso Bakugo, que al notar lo que hizo, disimuló.

"Ustedes." Dijo Genos parándose con la mano, su única extremidad unida al cuerpo y la cabeza.

"¿Estás...?" Preguntó Kendo estupefacta.

"Mientras mi núcleo central y mi cabeza no se destruyan por completo, no moriré." Explicó Genos sorprendiéndolos.

"¿Y Bang? ¿Y quién te hizo ésto?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"Nos separamos, los monstruos atacan por toda la ciudad..." Pero Genos abrió los ojos. "Monstruo grande con múltiples ojos, váyanse, si lo ven, huyan." Advirtió.

Los aspirantes a héroes se sorprendieron. "Oh no, es el que está peleando con Gine." Dijo Momo muy preocupada.

"Ya veo, ella pudo pelear incluso con Majin Boo, así que si es ella quien lo enfrenta-" - "¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Lo interrumpieron impactados.

Genos notó que se le escapó. "Nada, olvídenlo." Dijo Genos dejándolos confundidos. "¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó.

"Es verdad, la niña." Dijo Midoriya preocupado.

"Vayan, yo ayudaré a Demon Cyborg." Les dijo Kendo y los demás continuaron buscando.

Midoriya, Momo y Bakugo siguieron buscando hasta que a lo lejos la vieron corriendo, yendo por ella. "Kacchan, arriba a la derecha, yo a la izquierda, Yaoyorozu, la niña." Dijo confundiéndolos pero se dieron cuenta.

"¡No me digas qué hacer!" Gritó Bakugo mientras él y Midoriya atacaban a dos monstruos que iban a atacar a la niña, Midoriya golpeándolo y Bakugo explotándolo, mientras Momo llegó a la niña y la cubrió.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Momo a lo que la niña asintió.

"Yo sí, pero no encuentro a mi hermano." Les dijo la niña, preocupándolos pensando que había otro niño perdido.

En eso, de repente otros monstruos aparecieron detrás de Momo, entre ellos un ciempiés. Midoriya actuó rápido tomando a Momo y la niña, mientras Bakugo los explotaba dejándolos hechos trizas. "¿No crees que exageraste?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"Ja, en esta agencia eso importa una mierda." Dijo Bakugo volteando a verlo, arrogante, pero quedándose algo pasmado y sonrojado.

"Midoriya, ¿Podrías soltarme?" Le dijo Momo a lo que Midoriya sintiendo algo redondo y suave en su mano, volteó a verla y viendo dónde tenía su mano asustándose por completo.

Midoriya soltó a Momo y la niña, postrándose en el suelo comenzando a hacer reverencias. "¡Perdón, Perdón, Perdón!" Repetía haciendo reverencias golpeando incluso su cabeza contra el suelo de los nervios.

Momo estaba sonrojada. "Lo pasaré por alto ya que fue un accidente, y no lo hiciste a propósito. ¿Cierto?" Dijo Momo avergonzada.

"¡Te juro que no, perdón, perdón!" Midoriya seguía dando reverencias golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

Se generó una explosión detrás de Momo. "Dejen sus idioteces para después, ésto aun no acaba." Dijo Bakugo viendo a otro Ciempiés pero más grande y a éste no le afectó la explosión.

"La prioridad es poner a la niña a salvo, vete, nos encargaremos del Ciempiés." Dijo Midoriya aun nervioso, y no por el Ciempiés.

"¡No necesito tu ayuda!" Gritó Bakugo liberando explosiones, Momo cargó a la niña y comenzó a correr, al disiparse la explosión el Ciempiés ya no estaba, sólo un agujero.

"Cierto, la prioridad es esta mocosa." Escucharon al Ciempiés y voltearon viendo que salía del suelo para atacar a Momo. Antes de llegar a ella, o Momo reaccionar, Midoriya había llegado destrozando al Ciempiés de un Smash, pero su brazo quedó herido de nuevo.

"Mocosos idiotas, Ciempiés-Senpai les dará su merecido." Decían los restos del Ciempiés, mientras un ciempiés mucho más grande salía del suelo, mientras estaban impactados, Bakugo comenzó a liberar explosiones muy poderosas, pero al disiparse el polvo, estaba como si nada.

Con sus colmillos comenzó a atacarlos, mandó a estrellar a Bakugo y después a Midoriya, cuando iba por Momo, ésta creó un escudo protegiéndose y a la niña, pero el escudo se rompió, al momento de atacar de nuevo, fueron quitadas del camino por Midoriya que volvió a recibir el ataque, preocupando a ambas.

"Descuida, pequeña, todo está bien." Le dijo Midoriya levantándose sonriendo impresionando a la niña y la misma Momo, mientras el Ciempiés recibía otra explosión, viendo a Bakugo, sin embargo, sabían que no podrían con él y su única opción era buscar una apertura para huir.

Del cielo algo brilló, cayó y golpeó al Ciempiés en la cabeza contra el suelo, dejando impresionados a los tres cuatro, más al ver que tenía una que otra herida, la niña se alegró.

"Ese es Metal Bat." Dijo Midoriya entre sorprendido y emocionado por su lado friki de los héroes.

"¡Bad!" Dijo la niña confundiendo a los tres.

"¿Zenko? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Metal Bat, cuando el Ciempiés se ponía de pie. "Rayos, tomen a mi hermana y pónganla a salvo." Ordenó preparándose.

_"¿Ese era el hermano que buscabas?" _Se preguntaron los tres algo estupefactos.

"Vine por ti, vámonos, me prometiste no usar la violencia frente a mi." Reclamó Zenko.

"Por eso mismo vete." Ordenó Metal Bat, siendo atacado por el Ciempiés, pero no se defendía.

"Oye, no es justo, Bad me prometió no usar la violencia frente a mi, así que detente." Le ordenó Zenko al Ciempiés que sólo sonrió y los tres estaban algo sorprendidos de cómo Metal Bat mantenía su promesa.

"Ya veo, Zenko ¿Verdad? Si es así entonces vámonos, tu hermano estará bien, pero no peleará si te quedas." Le dijo Momo tomándola de su mano para llevársela, pero Momo no pudo jalarla, notando que Zenko era fuerte.

"No quiero dejar a mi hermano." Dijo Zenko.

Bakugo se molestó. "¡Sólo muévete! ¡Matarán a tu hermano si te encaprichas así!" La regañó.

Zenko se molestó. "Zenko, por favor, discúlpame." Le dijo Midoriya, pero confundiéndolos al ver que le tapó los ojos. "Metal Bat, Zenko no puede verte usar la violencia." Dijo sorprendiéndolos de su plan.

Metal Bat miró eso y sonrió, se preparó, y comenzó con una andada de golpes con el bat, destrozando la coraza del ciempiés, para así seguir dando con el bat hasta que el Ciempiés fue derrotado.

La pelea había terminado. "¡Corran!" Voltearon y vieron a Kendo corriendo con Genos en su gran mano mientras Genos disparaba fuego de su única mano a detrás de ellos que los seguía un pulpo gigante. Casi los atrapa, de no ser porque vieron que se detuvo, mientras lo rodeaba una luz verde comenzó a flotar y a aplastarse, para después caer.

"Patético, no puedo creer que sean héroes." Escucharon una voz y voltearon, unos confundidos y otros emocionados.

"¡Senritsu no Tatsumaki!" Gritó Midoriya emocionado al reconocerla.

"¡Cállate!" Ordenó enojada asustando a Midoriya. "Ustedes dos, Clase S mi trasero, miren cómo dejaron todo, y tú mejor véndete al fierro viejo, ustedes cuatro, mocosos tontos, en lugar de estar enfrentando lo que no pueden vayan y ayuden a los civiles." Les regañaba Tatsumaki dejando a algunos molestos y los estudiantes sólo callados.

"Me disculpo, Señorita Tatsumaki, lo que pasó fue que estábamos evacuando, pero como algunas veces muchos no ven a su alrededor procuro siempre estar atento por si falta alguien y vi a esta niña correr hacia otro lado y vine a buscarla-" - "¡Cállate! ¡No te pedí explicaciones!" Interrumpió Tatsumaki a Midoriya, pero aun así quedándosele viendo.

Sin decir nada más Tatsumaki comenzó a flotar. "Espera." Ordenó Metal Bat quedándose viendo los dos serios. "Zenko es tu fan, ¿Podrías darle un autógrafo?" Pidió, dejando a todos estupefactos.

Mientras Tatsumaki le firmaba algo a una emocionada Zenko. "Vaya, nunca había escuchado hablar de esa heroína, es muy fuerte para ser una niña-" - "Sshh." Midoriya cayó a Kendo.

"No es una niña, pero sí es muy fuerte, la número dos del rating interno de la Agencia Caza Monstruos." Le explicaba Midoriya. "Mira, tengo anotaciones sobre ella, al parecer tiene Psicoquinesis, gracias a eso es capaz de muchas cosas sorprendentes, incluso a veces escribo cosas que yo podría hacer si tuviese ese tipo de poder." Le decía mientras Momo y Kendo también miraban las anotaciones, pero le fue arrebatado.

Tatsumaki leía lo que había escrito Midoriya sobre ella. "Todo ésto... ¡Son cosas que ya sé que puedo hacer!" Dijo aventándole el cuaderno en la cara comenzando a flotar.

Midoriya se sobó la cara pero se sorprendió al ver que Tatsumaki le había autografiado el cuaderno, junto a un mensaje. _"Sigue viendo a tu alrededor." _ Quedando emocionado y a la vez confundido.

Mirándola flotando, pero de pronto se detuvo volteando a otro lado sorprendida, al voltear, vieron una ráfaga de energía. "Esa sin duda fue Gine." Dijo Momo confundiendo a los héroes.

Para después caer la cabeza de Bakuzan. "¡AAaaaahhh!" asustándose los estudiantes y Zenko.

**Con Gine.**

Gine estaba con su mano levantada después de lanzar su ráfaga de energía, pero sus cabellos eran verdes, largos y alborotados, mientras un aura del mismo color la rodeaba, suspiró y volvió a la normalidad, había derrotado a Gouketsu. "¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Mirko sorprendida, con algunas heridas.

Mientras varios peleadores y héroes estaban en el suelo inconscientes, Suiryu estaba tirado sin poder moverse pero consciente y sorprendido. "¿Por qué no usaste eso desde el principio?" Preguntó Saitama en su traje de héroe mientras el cuerpo de Bakuzan estaba a sus pies.

"Porque habría sido una pelea aburrida, pero comenzó a fastidiarme cuando estaba de presumido." Respondió Gine algo seria, mientras se le quedaban viendo.

"Ese tipo de confianzas y distracciones pueden poner en riesgo a alguien, sabes." Comentó Saitama.

"Lo dice el que casi golpea a Mirko pensando que era un monstruo conejo." Respondió Gine indiferente, molestando un poco a Saitama.

"Oigan." Los interrumpió Suiryu. "¿Creen que yo también pueda volverme un héroe?" Preguntó.

"¿Y yo qué voy a saber?" Respondieron ambos dejándolo estupefacto.

**Más tarde.**

Los monstruos cesaron su ataque. Todos se encontraban caminando a donde estaba el refugio, Midoriya se tocaba el brazo que sólo fue vendado. "Lamento que te hayas roto el brazo por mi debilidad." Le dijo Momo algo apenada.

"¿Eh? No, para nada eres débil, estabas protegiendo a Zenko de un monstruo con el que sólo Metal Bat pudo, más bien fuiste muy fuerte al protegerla de tal peligro." Decía Midoriya nervioso y Momo sólo sonrió un poco a sus palabras. "Además... Si lo piensas, fue como si hubiese castigado a mi mano." Dijo algo sonrojado y nervioso.

Momo se dio cuenta de a qué se refería y también se puso algo nerviosa. "Ah, ya veo, bueno, si así lo ves, supongo que no pasa nada y todo se queda olvidado." Dijo algo apenada y roja.

"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó Kendo.

"¡De nada!" Respondieron ambos, confundiendo a Kendo mientras Bakugo iba molesto.

"Mocoso." Escucharon a Torino llegar, pero llegó pateando a Midoriya mientras lo reprendía por haberse separado.

"Creati, Battle Fist, más les vale tener una buena escusa." Regañó Uwabami poniéndolas nerviosas.

"En realidad, fue mi culpa." Dijo Midoriya, comenzando a explicar el motivo por el que se separaron, dejando a sus tutores serios.

"Oh, Genos ¿Qué te pasó esta vez?" Escucharon a una voz y al voltear vieron a un calvo con capa, que era acompañado por Mirko y Gine.

"Sensei." Dijo Genos acercándose a él sólo apoyándose con su mano. "¿Qué es lo que me falta?" Preguntó dejando a todos confundidos.

Saitama estaba igual. "¿Será poder?" Dijo.

Genos sacó un cuaderno y lo puso en el suelo y a escribir mientras comenzaba a murmurar cosas sobre entrenamientos y cosas sobre cosas que podían ayudarlo a ser más fuerte.

"¿Y ustedes dos qué hacen aquí?" Les preguntó Gine a Kendo y Momo.

"Turismo." Respondieron ambas molestando un poco a Gine.

"Por cierto, buena pelea, casi no me la creí cuando perdiste." Comentó Momo sorprendiéndola de que la vieron.

"Oye." Le habló Zenko a Midoriya. "Gracias por la ayuda." Agradeció.

"No hay problema, es lo que un héroe haría." Respondió Midoriya sonriendo y Zenko recordó que incluso cuando no podían con el enemigo él le sonrió.

"Aun te falta la licencia para serlo." Le dijo Torino poniéndolo nervioso. "Pero buen trabajo." Felicitó.

"Serás un héroe en el futuro ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Zenko y Midoriya asintió. "Ya veo, entonces dame tu autógrafo." Pidió sorprendiéndolo. "Si serás un héroe algún día, entonces me gustaría presumir que fui la primera a quien le firmaste un autógrafo." Dijo emocionándolo y firmándole una hoja. "¿Deku? Me gusta, suena a tú puedes, o, nunca te rindas." Dijo.

Midoriya se emocionó. "Esa es la idea." Le respondió Midoriya sonriendo.

"Deku." Le habló Metal Bat. "Te debo una por cuidar de mi hermanita." Dijo para sorpresa de Midoriya. "Si algún día necesitas que te de una mano, yo te daré un bat." Le dijo.

Midoriya se emocionó un poco. "Gracias, por cierto, desde hace tiempo he admirado tu trabajo, pero, nunca se ha sabido qué clase de Kosei tienes." Le comentó.

"¿Kosei? Chico, no necesitas de uno para ser fuerte, lo único que necesitas, es un bat y espíritu de lucha." Respondió Metal Bat dejando impresionados a algunos de saber que no tenía un Kosei.

Midoriya sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir mientras murmurar cosas sobre cosas acerca de otras cosas, además de que lo que se entendía era que alguien le dijo que no necesitaba un Kosei para ser un héroe. Haciendo que todos lo vieran, para después voltear a Genos que hacía lo mismo y después a Midoriya, mientras ambos seguían escribiendo y hablaban para sí mismos.

**Fin del capítulo 20.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Siempre es un gusto saberlo.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	22. Mi viejo amigo

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 21: Mi viejo amigo.**

Después del ataque de los monstruos, todos se reunieron y ya estaban por retirarse. "Vaya, parece que ya todo terminó." Dijo Bang llegando con ellos, notando que estaba sin camisa y algunos raspones por las peleas que tuvo, viendo a Gine. "Oh, Gine ¿Cómo están Goku y Roshi?" Le preguntó.

"El Maestro Roshi sigue siendo un pervertido, y papá está entrenando." Respondió Gine haciendo reír a Bang.

"Roshi nunca cambiará, al igual que tu padre, siempre volviéndose más fuerte." Le decía Bang.

"Después de la paliza que nos dio Jerez-sama con un solo dedo, vio que nos faltaba demasiado." Comentó Gine, eso confundió a los que sabían de la fuerza de Gine, preguntándose quién era esa persona que los derrotó así, mientras ambos hablaban y Gine le preguntaba sobre Garou, ya que usaba su estilo de combate y éste le explicaba.

Mientras Zenko estaba emocionada con los demás, comenzando a pedir autógrafos, excepto a Bakugo, ya que antes la regañó. "¿Eh? ¿También quieres mi autógrafo?" Preguntó Momo confundida.

"Claro, eres muy valiente, me protegiste, así que eres mi héroe." Le dijo Zenko emocionando a Momo que le dio un autógrafo. "¿Creati? Supongo que va bien con tus habilidades." Le dijo a lo que Momo sonrió. "Mira Bad, hoy conseguí el autógrafo de Tatsumaki, Demon Cyborg, Bang, Mirko, Uwabami, el Calvo con Capa, Legendary Super Saiyajin, Battle Fist, Deku y Creati." Le decía emocionada, mientras sonreían para después retirarse cada quien por su camino.

**Con Gine.**

Llegaron a la agencia de noche, algo aliviadas por llegar bien, procedieron a irse a sus habitaciones, llegaron cansadas por el viaje y lo sucedido, así que fueron directo a dormir, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Gine estaba haciendo una llamada. _"_Comprendo, oye... Buena suerte._" _Dijo, colgando, quedándose seria, y se sentó.

Las tres la vieron más seria de lo normal después de esa llamada. "¿Sucedió algo?" Le preguntó Momo.

"Es personal." Dijo Gine, a lo que sólo aceptaron que no les iba a decir.

"¿Y qué harás con todo ese dinero del premio?" Le preguntó Uwabami a Gine para comenzar conversación.

"Estaba pensando en regalártelo por ser tan buena heroína." Respondió Gine indiferente molestándola un poco.

"Oye, no es necesario el sarcasmo, sólo tenía curiosidad, es 1 Millón de dólares, tanto dinero en una adolescente puede ser gastado con irresponsabilidad, así que nada de fiestas alocadas ¿De acuerdo?." Respondió Uwabami.

"Que mal, tenía pensado gastármelo en alcohol, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas." Respondió Gine dejándolas algo estupefactas y se levantó. "Obviamente no soy estúpida, voy al banco." Dijo retirándose.

Uwabami sonrió. "De acuerdo, ustedes dos están libres hoy, pueden hacer lo que quieran." Les dijo a Kendo y Momo que sonrieron y fueron con Gine.

Las tres salieron, mientras caminaban algunos reconocían a Gine por las palabras que decía en lo ocurrido con Garou, pero ella les era indiferente. "Entonces ¿Desde cuando participas en los Tenkaichi Budokai? No recuerdo haberte visto en alguno antes." Preguntó Kendo.

"Sólo participé ayer." Respondió Gine indiferente.

"Ya veo, por cierto, aun sin usar tu Kosei estuviste estupenda." Comentó Momo, pero Gine sólo estaba caminando. "Gine, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el Sr. Goku era un héroe?" Preguntó Momo y Gine se detuvo y la vio.

"No lo es, ¿Por qué crees eso?" Preguntó Gine.

"Bueno, cuando estábamos viéndote en tus enfrentamientos, Bang mencionó que tu padre ha salvado el mundo un par de veces." Explicó Momo.

"Ya veo." Dijo Gine caminando de nuevo. "Quizá ustedes estén acostumbradas a que cada héroe que salva el mundo tenga su reconocimiento y monumento, pero hay a quienes todo eso de la fama nos importa una mierda." Dijo para sorpresa de ambas. "Papá, simplemente protege este mundo porque es su hogar y es lo correcto, al igual que mis amigos y yo." Eso dejó impresionadas a ambas.

"Oye, ¿Y entonces eso significa que es verdad que enfrentaste a Majin Boo?" Preguntó Kendo deteniendo a Gine de nuevo.

"No voy a hablar de eso." Respondió Gine sorprendiéndolas de que no lo negó. "Cuando iba a hacerlo, me dejaron plantada." Dijo haciéndoselos recordar y viendo que seguía enojada, ya mejor no preguntaron.

Llegaron al banco y Gine hizo su depósito, mientras las chicas la esperaban, después comenzaron a irse. "Oh, Kendo, Momo, Gine." Les llamaron la atención y vieron a Kyoka.

"Kyoka, ¿Haces patrullaje?" Saludó Momo.

"No, me dieron el resto de la tarde libre, el asunto con el ataque estuvo atareado y cansado, Death Arms me dijo que estaba libre hoy como compensación, así que salí a caminar." Explicó Kyoka.

"Genial, nosotras también, tarde de chicas entonces. ¿Qué hacemos?" Comentó Kendo.

"Hay un café cerca de aquí, ¿Qué tal si vamos ahí?" Sugirió Momo.

"¿No es un poco tarde para café?" Preguntó Gine.

"¿Qué? No, así se les llama pero venden variedades de café, té, pastelillos y postres. Hoy has estado muy tensa, así que podría animarte." Dijo Momo, Gine se sorprendió un poco de la atención, y aceptaron comenzando a caminar.

**Tártaro.**

En la prisión de máxima seguridad, llegaba un auto a la entrada, mientras All Might esperaba, del auto salieron Nana y Goku. "¿Segura que quiere hacer ésto? Maestra." Preguntó All Might serio y Nana asintió también seria.

Entraron a la prisión, Nana estaba seria, hasta que llegaron a una puerta, el oficial le abrió. "Nana, estamos contigo ¿De acuerdo?" Le dijo Goku sonriendo, a lo que Nana le sonrió, y entró.

Detrás de un vidrió blindado, estaba Shigaraki Tomura, atado de diferentes formas a una silla. Nana caminó y se sentó en su silla, Shigaraki la miró y se sorprendió, esa mujer era idéntica a la que un día de niño vio en una fotografía.

"¿Entonces eres tú?" Dijo Nana sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "¿Tú eres Tenko? ¿El hijo de Kotaro?" Eso de alguna dejó impactado a Tomura.

Pero de alguna forma volvió a estar tranquilo. "No sé de quienes hablas, además, es de muy mala educación hablar con un desconocido sin presentarte primero." Decía Tomura.

Nana se puso seria. "¿Quién soy?... La verdad, eso sería imposible de creer, pero te diré, que soy la única familia que tienes." Respondió Nana dejándolo serio.

"¿Mi familia?" Dijo Tomura. "Mi única familia es mi Sensei, el único que siempre estuvo para mi" Dijo Tomura.

Nana se levantó enojada. "Él no es tu familia." Reclamó Nana. "All For One fue quien asesinó a tu familia, te secuestró y moldeó a su gusto sólo por venganza y burla para lo que representaba tu abuela y sus ideales." Seguía reclamando enojada.

Tomura estaba viéndola. "Mentirosa." Dijo. "Si supieras la verdad, sabrías que ese que cometió tal acto, fui yo." Declaró para impacto de Nana. "¿Lo ves? Te descubrí, mentirosa." Se burló.

"Tenko... ¿Tan lejos llegarías sólo por proteger a alguien como All For One?" Preguntó Nana.

"No es una mentira, con estas manos, yo lo hice." Respondió Tomura y Nana se sentó.

Se quedó seria un momento. "Quiero escucharte, Tenko." Le dijo Nana.

Tomura se molestó. "Shigaraki Tomura, ese es mi nombre, Tenko también murió ese día." Dijo Tomura muy serio. "Además, ¿Por qué una completa desconocida viene de repente a interrogarme sobre mi y mi sensei? ¿A caso eres uno de esos héroes idiotas que se meten en lo que no les importa?" Se burlaba Tomura.

Nana se puso seria. "Te equivocas, además, lo que te dije es verdad, tú y yo somos familia, por eso me importas, así como me importaba Kotaro, por eso, quiero saber, qué pasó contigo y por qué estás con All For One, manchando aquello por lo que tu abuela murió protegiendo." Preguntó seria.

Tomura comenzó a reír. "No sé por qué, pero me dan risa tus estupideces." Rió Tomura. "Pero te diré una cosa, si lo que protegió fue a ese miserable de Kotaro, entonces sí, me divierte mancharlo." Reía Tomura confundiendo a Nana.

"¿Kotaro un miserable? ¿Con qué tanta mierda te envenenó All For One?" Nana estaba muy seria.

Tomura quedó callado un momento. "Querías escuchar ¿No?" Dijo confundiendo a Nana. "¿Quieres escuchar la historia de un niño? De un niño con el sueño de ser un héroe, pero al que su padre lo golpeaba todos los días, destruyendo su sueño con cada golpe. Al que cuando descubrió su Kosei, todos le dieron la espalda, al que cuando se quedó solo todos le dieron la espalda." Todo eso dejó a Nana impactada.

"Eso-" - "Es la verdad, su padre era un miserable golpeador, nunca hubo un héroe que lo ayudara, todos lo engañaban con una estúpida frase 'un héroe vendrá a salvarte', pero, no hubo ningún héroe, sólo una persona le extendió la mano, cuando nadie más lo hizo." Continuó Tomura.

"Tanto él como yo queremos lo mismo, destruir todo, esta sociedad de hipócritas protegido por héroes hipócritas, y yo ayudaré a que eso sea realidad." Terminó, Nana sólo estaba sin habla ante lo escuchado.

Nana se quedó pensante unos momentos, y se levantó. "Ahí está, otro hipócrita que le dará la espalda a ese niño-" - "Tenko." Lo interrumpió Nana.

"Para All For One, sólo eres una marioneta que no le importará perder." Dijo Nana seria. "Pero para mi, eres mi preciada familia." Tomura le sorprendió al verla sonreírle. "No puedo arreglar los males que te fueron hechos, pero sí quererte, y tratar de hacerte ver el mundo de otra forma, Shimura Nana, ese es mi nombre." Nana siguió sonriéndole.

Tomura se molestó. "No actúes como si supieras lo que quiero, ¡lo que quiero es destruirlo todo! ¡TODO!" Tomura comenzó a gritar desesperado, moviéndose, a lo que Nana se preocupó al ver que comenzaron a inyectarle sedantes con las máquinas.

"¡Tenko!" Dijo Nana preocupada. "¡¿Qué rayos le hacen?!" Seguía, Tomura la notó preocupada mientras se quedaba inconsciente. "¡Tenko!... _Sonríe_." Fue lo último que escuchó, muy vago, antes de acabar inconsciente.

Nana se quedó de pie, mirando seria cómo se lo llevaban. "Nana." Goku puso una mano en su hombro, mientras All Might estaba con ellos sin decir nada.

"All Might, gracias." Dijo Nana de repente, mientras forzaba una sonrisa y le salían lágrimas. Pero no pudo contenerse y se rompió en llanto en el pecho de Goku.

**Con Gine.**

Las chicas salían del café al que fueron, mientras Kyoka, Momo y Kendo tenían una sonrisa nerviosa. "No puedo creer que arrasaras con todos esos pasteles." Dijo Kendo.

Gine estaba indiferente. "Bueno, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Momo.

"Sí, aún es temprano." Comentó Kyoka.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal el centro comercial? ¿O el parque?" Opinó Kendo.

"Supongo que el parque está bien." Respondió Gine y la miraron, sonrieron y fueron al parque.

Al llegar, se maravillaron por lo verde y bien cuidado que estaba el parque, incluso con algunas ardillas en los árboles y cisnes y patos en el agua. Continuaron recorriendo el lugar, hasta que se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

"Ésto es genial." Decía Momo estirándose.

"La naturaleza siempre es mejor que cualquier estúpido centro comercial." Comentó Gine recostándose.

"Y que lo digas." Respondió Momo disfrutando las vistas.

"Yao-Momo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Preguntó Kendo y Momo asintió. "¿Qué pasó entre Midoriya y tú? Ayer estaban muy extraños." Comentó poniendo a Momo algo sonrojada.

"¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo ayer?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"N-nada, simplemente peleamos contra algunos monstruos, o más bien Midoriya y Bakugo eran los que peleaban, yo sólo estuve corriendo con Zenko." Respondió Momo. "Él se rompió un brazo cuando yo no supe qué hacer, sólo poner mi cuerpo como escudo. Simplemente me empezó a dar ánimos cuando me decaí por mi deficiencia." Comentó algo angustiada.

"Y dale con tus depresiones." Dijo Gine algo fastidiada. "Hiciste lo posible por mantener a esa niña a salvo ¿no? Cada persona tiene sus fuertes. Hasta la misma niña dijo que eras su héroe, así que anímate." Regañó Gine, se le quedaron viendo y Momo asintió sonriendo.

"Comprendo, para ser muy torpe y nervioso, es bastante valiente, ya veo por qué incluso Gine está interesado en él." Dijo Kendo, Kyoka y Momo se sorprendieron un poco.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo Gine confundida y algo molesta.

"Bueno, desde el primer día hemos notado que algunas veces lo observas, incluso tu padre y la Sra. Nana lo llevaron a su casa, así que supongo que conviviste con él." Decía Kendo.

Gine frunció el ceño. "En primera, fue papá quien lo estuvo navegando, yo estaba en otro lugar, las veces que lo hemos tratado, ha sido por Ochako. Y en segunda, a las Saiyajin sólo nos interesan hombres al menos tres veces más fuertes que nosotras." Regañó Gine enojada.

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, mensaje recibido." Dijo Kendo bromeando.

"Saiyajin... Sabes, estuve investigando esa palabra y no encontré nada, creí que eran algún tipo de tribu de la montaña Paoz, pero no encontré nada." Comentó Momo pensante.

"Quizá algún día les diga." Dijo Gine recostándose de nuevo.

"Saiyajin... Suena como a Saiyaman, Yao-Momo ¿Tú héroe tendrá qué ver con ellos?" Preguntó Kyoka sorprendiendo un poco a Momo que volteó a ver a Gine, desde que se supo que Gine lo conocía y por ciertas escenas pasadas, comenzaron a sospechar de Gohan.

"Cierto, Saiyajin suena como a Saiyaman, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver." Dijo Momo bromeando mirando a Gine que se mantenía indiferente recostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados.

"Los Saiyajin, son una raza de guerreros formidables, que actualmente cuidan de este planeta." Escucharon a alguien que descendió frente a ellas, Kyoka, Momo y Kendo vieron a un tipo muy alto, lo miraron confundidas y Gine impactada, que hasta se puso de pie, quedándosele viendo.

"¿Qué significa ésto? Tú estabas muerto." Dijo Gine impactada e incrédula.

"Bueno, técnicamente nunca he estado vivo." Respondió, confundiendo más a Kyoka, Kendo y Momo, pero entendiendo que Gine y él se conocían.

"Gine ¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó Momo.

Gine se puso seria. "¿Cómo es que has vuelto? 16." Preguntó Gine, confundiéndolas por el nombre.

A-16 sólo sonrió. "Después de que Cell destruyó mi cabeza, mi chip principal y la información quedó intacta, alguien lo encontró y me reparó." Respondió sorprendiendo más a Gine y confundiendo más a las tres.

"Gine-" - "Manténganse calladas un momento." Les dijo Gine a Momo, Kyoka y Kendo que sólo quedaron algo confundidas de su seriedad.

"Entonces básicamente tú..." Comentó Gine.

"Sigo siendo el androide creado para acabar con Goku." Reveló A-16 para sorpresa de las tres, mientras Gine se mantenía normal.

"Ya veo, ¿Quieres saber dónde está?" Le preguntó Gine algo seria.

A-16 sonrió. "No vine aquí por eso, Gine." Respondió. "Ya debes de saberlo y te darás una idea de quién fue quien me reconstruyó." Gine asintió. "Deben estar preparados, algo muy peligroso se acerca." Dijo muy serio sorprendiendo a las cuatro.

"¿Qué hizo esta vez la Red Ribbon? ¿Volvieron a crear a otro Cell?" Preguntó Gine seria, sus amigas seguían confundidas y sorprendidas de lo que hablaban pero siguieron en silencio.

"No, el Cell que destruiste en U.A. fue el último." Dijo A-16. "Sin embargo, el Dr. Gero tenía una esposa, la madre del hijo en el que mi imagen fue basada. Ella fue quien me reconstruyó, también se volvió un androide conocida como 21, no es mala persona, pero aun así le gustaba experimentar, un día experimentó en su propio cuerpo con células y datos obtenidos de la pelea contra Majin Boo." Eso sorprendió a Gine por completo.

"¿A caso es estúpida? Majin Boo era un ser de maldad pura..." Dijo Gine molesta pero hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

"Veo que lo captaste." Dijo A-16. "Esa maldad la poseyó, y sólo por diversión ha construido más androides, se unió a unas personas que se hacen llamar Liga de Villanos, y les ha estado ayudando a crear esos humanos superdotados que llaman Nomu." Le revelaba A-16 mientras la sorpresa en Kyoka, Momo y Kendo era notoria. "Y también, en clones fallidos de un Saiyajin que atacó la Tierra no hace mucho." Eso sí sorprendió a Gine.

"Entonces sí fueron esos idiotas." Dijo Kefla llamándoles la atención, viéndola recargada en el árbol, más que se notaba con raspones y la ropa algo rasgada, Kyoka, Momo y Kendo confundidas de cuándo llegó. "Ya me encargué de ellos, pero, no sólo eran clones de un Saiyajin, eran clones de él." Le dijo Kefla algo seria confundiendo a Gine.

**Flashback.**

Tsuyu y Kefla estaban en altamar, Tsuyu limpiaba la cubierta, y Kefla estaba en un barandal al frente. "¡Soy el rey del mundo!" Gritaba Kefla mientras a los marineros les sudaba una gota.

"¿Quieres que te ponga la canción." Preguntó Tsuyu entendiendo la referencia.

"Tenemos trabajo." Les habló el capitán. "En una isla cercana los lugareños están siendo atacados, o algo así se entendió antes de que se cortara la comunicación." Les habló, asintiendo todos y emocionando un poco a Kefla.

"Jefa, Froppy, después de lo del otro día, reconocemos que tienen habilidades de combate, pero, no se confíen, si sucede algo más allá de sus capacidades quiero que se pongan a salvo, ¿De acuerdo?" Les dijo Sirius.

Al ir llegando, notaron que habían muchos barcos que zarpaban, alejándose de la isla. Cuando preguntaron a uno de ellos, explicaron que estaban siendo atacados luego de que un laboratorio había explotado, así que fueron.

Al llegar a puerto, vieron que había gente corriendo y siendo atacados por algo parecidos a humanos, pero algo extraños, su piel parecía como si se les hubiera volteado la piel, las venas saltantes, de colores y musculosos.

Kefla no se hizo esperar y fue a atacar, derrotándolos fácilmente sorprendiendo a algunos, mientras otros también iban a pelear pero eran derrotados, impactados de su fuerza, pero confundidos de que a Kefla parecía serle sencillo.

"Vamos, vamos, ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?" Decía Kefla mientras atacaba y los demás evacuaban.

Kefla se aburrió y creó esferas rojas en sus manos, que lanzó y cada esfera explotaba en los extraños seres. "Vaya, la Jefa es muy fuerte." Dijo uno de los marineros.

"Sí, pero los está-" Decía Sirius pero siendo atacados por otro, defendiéndose sin resultados, hasta que fue destruido por Kefla que llegó con ellos. "¿Qué son ellos?" Preguntó Sirius confundida.

"No son humanos." Respondió Kefla confundiéndolos.

El contraste de la atmosfera cambió, tornándose verdoso, confundiendo a muchos, pero Kefla reconoció eso, además de sentir un Ki bastante familiar, el contraste pareció reunirse, y de ese lugar salió una esfera verde de energía directa a Kefla, creando una gran explosión, preocupando a todos.

Sin embargo se sorprendieron al verla bien, sólo algunos raspones, pero Kefla estaba muy seria. "Froppy, movilícense en sacar a todos de aquí." Dijo Kefla seria, mientras miraban a otro de esos acercarse caminando, pero éste era enorme, musculoso, ojos rojos, en su pecho había algo parecido a algún tipo de núcleo rojo, y tenía cabellos verdes alborotados.

"Jefa, retírate-" - "¿Qué no me escuchaste? Idiota." Reclamó Kefla al Capitán que sorprendido estaba a su forma de hablarle, además de ver a Kefla expulsar su poder y lanzarse contra eso, que también se lanzó contra Kefla chocando sus puños y destrozando todo con la onda de choque.

"¿Serán algún otro tipo de Nomu?" Se preguntó Tsuyu, sorprendiéndolos por su suposición.

Del golpe salieron retrocediendo ambos, destruyendo las casas y edificios, Kefla se molestó y expulsó su poder destruyendo a su alrededor, yendo al guerrero mandándolo a retroceder de una patada.

_"Este Ki sin duda es el de Broly, y el hecho que sea la misma bestia de siempre lo confirma, pero, hay algo raro, es él pero no es él._" Pensaba Kefla molesta dándole un golpe haciéndolo retroceder, pero se recuperó y rápidamente fue por Kefla de nuevo destruyendo más edificios. "_No, éste es mucho más débil, ¿Un clon? ¿Pero quién?... Esos estúpidos._" Pensó un poco sorprendida.

Mientras ya todos se encontraban en un barco listos para zarpar. Sirius usaba su audición para buscar rezagados, pero afortunadamente ya no faltaba nadie, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo. "Escucho algo raro." Dijo Sirius confundida.

En eso, los demás guerreros iban a atacar, pero una extraña masa los atrapó, derritiéndolos, alejaron el barco, notando que al tocar el agua la masa se endurecía. "No es lava, pero tiene la misma reacción." Dijo el Capitán. "¿La Jefa tiene el comunicador? Avísenle que esa cosa es peligrosa." Sirius le avisó a Kefla.

Kefla escuchó que ese líquido era similar a la lava, así que sonrió al ocurrírsele un plan. Pasó a su transformación de Ozaru de cuerpo normal, tomando ventaja en la pelea, golpeando sin cuartel al que se parecía a Broly, para al final darle un fuerte golpe enviándolo al líquido.

Se quedaron algo desconcertados, después Kefla llegó flotando al bote y notándose con raspones y su ropa rasgada. "¿Esa cosa-?" - "Destruida, lo tiré al líquido, por el bien de la humanidad mejor que así haya sido." Dijo Kefla muy seria, confundiéndolos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"Esa cosa no fue nada para mi." Respondió Kefla.

"No me refiero a físicamente, te ves muy alterada." Comentó Tsuyu.

"Oigan." Interrumpió Sirius apuntando y nerviosa, al voltear, se sorprendieron más, iguales al que era similar a Broly se miraban flotando en la isla.

Kefla se molestó, y flotó. "Espera, ¿Piensas enfrentarte a todos?" Preguntó el Capitán preocupado.

"No." Respondió Kefla, expulsó su poder pasando a su transformación, sorprendiendo a todos de verla con cabellos verdes y un aura del mismo color. "Pienso destruirlos a todos." Dijo seria mientras en cada mano se formaban esferas de energía verdes.

Kefla comenzó a lanzarlas a cada uno de los diferentes guerreros, creando una gran explosión en cada uno y al mismo tiempo acabando con ellos, dejando impresionados a todos, hasta que no quedó ninguno.

De pronto, del mar emergió uno gigante que asustó a todos, era el mismo que se había caído en el líquido, pero se petrificó, dejando a todos aliviados, pero unas luces les llamaron la atención, y vieron a Kefla con dos torbellinos entre rojos y verdes en sus manos. "¡Gigantic Burst!" Kefla lanzó su técnica, transformando sus torbellinos en una ráfaga de energía gigante que arrasó con todo.

Todos estaban impactados, Kefla volvió a la normalidad y descendió en el barco. "¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Sirius sorprendida.

Tsuyu recordó una conversación que tuvo con las chicas, acerca de chicas poderosas de cabellos verdes. "Ustedes no vieron nada." Dijo Kefla seria.

"No se puede." Dijo el Capitán. "Acabas de exterminarlos, eso puede ser considerado un crimen." Comentó muy serio.

"No si son monstruos, y esos eran monstruos." Mintió Kefla sorprendiendo a todos.

Sólo se le quedaron viendo y después volteando al frente. "... ¡¿Realmente lo destruyó?!" Gritaron todos al ver que desapareció.

**Fin del Flashback.**

"Debe ser una puta broma ¿Fue tan estúpida como para crear clones de Broly?" Preguntó Gine enojada.

"Así es." Respondió A-16. "Pero no sólo eso, cuando encontró al Cell actual, recobró datos de su creación y el procedimiento, lo cual hizo que creara al clon perfecto, no sólo con sangre de ese Saiyajin llamado Broly, sino de cada Saiyajin que ha estado en la tierra." Dijo sorprendiendo a ambas.

"¿Quieres decir-?" - "Como Cell, pero esta vez creado con sólo ADN Saiyajin." Declaró A-16.

"¿Dónde están? Iremos de inmediato a romperles el trasero." Preguntó Kefla molesta.

"Me disculpo, pero esa información no la tengo registrada." Dijo A-16. "Cuando 21 se dio cuenta de que estaba sucumbiendo, me despertó con cierta información, pero no toda." Eso las dejó algo molestas.

Gine tenía sus dedos en su frente. "No encuentro Ki poderosos o al menos uno similar al de Broly." Dijo Gine frustrada.

"Probablemente esté usando un dispositivo para ocultarse." Dijo A-16. "Descuiden, les estoy avisando con tiempo. Y también, por mi información, parece que este clon perfecto no es tan perfecto. Está en etapa en la que está aprendiendo a usar su cuerpo y... Al parecer, es como yo." Dijo haciendo que hubiese silencio.

Ambas se quedaron pensantes. "Pero aun así... Cabe la posibilidad de que sea como Broly." Comentó Gine pensante.

"Así es... Dime una cosa, grandote." Le habló Kefla. "¿Será fuerte?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"Correcto, pero, ten cuidado, recuerda lo que le pasó a Vegeta con Cell cuando lo dejó alcanzar su forma perfecta." Comentó A-16, Kefla sólo sonrió.

"Bueno, somos el triple de fuertes que hace cinco años, y Gohan es el triple de fuerte que nosotras." Dijo Gine. "¿Entonces qué pasa contigo ahora que cumpliste tu deber de avisarnos?" Le preguntó.

"Esperar, no sólo tengo el deber de avisarles, también uno de mis propósitos es cuidar de 21, también está preocupada por lo que esa maldad en ella pueda hacer, y por ese clon, como ya mencioné, ella no es mala persona, y él es como yo." Respondió A-16.

"Entonces vas a buscar a papá, él también se volvió más fuerte, sabes." Respondió Gine y A-16 sonrió. Gine le dio unos números, notando A-16 que eran coordenadas y también le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho. "Es la dirección de 17, y la otra es donde puedes encontrar a Gohan y 18, les alegrará verte, 17 es guardabosques, 18 es una especie de héroe que cuida la naturaleza, y Gohan y yo, cuidamos de las plantas y animales, que tanto amas." Le dijo sonriendo.

A-16 sonrió. "Te agradezco. Por cierto, ya que son asociados de la Liga de Villanos, planean acabar con ese sujeto llamado All Might." Dijo comenzando a volar y retirarse, dejando a Gine sonriendo viéndolo.

Pero Kyoka, Momo y Kendo estaban confundidas, algo sorprendidas, pero también asustadas por lo último. "Gine, tenemos qué avisar de lo que te acaban de decir." Le dijo Kendo.

"Ustedes no harán nada." Dijo Kefla sorprendiéndolas.

"Hablaré directamente con Might, si ustedes empiezan a correr información de lo que escucharon, crearán pánico, así que quédense calladas." Les dijo Gine también seria.

"Gine ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Y qué fue todo eso de lo que habló ese sujeto? ¿Cell? ¿Clones? ¿Saiyajin? ¿Quién es Broly? ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Momo algo alterada.

"Yao-Momo tiene razón, Gine, si es por ese orgullo que tienes de no aceptar ayuda, no esperes que callemos lo que escuchamos." Le dijo Kyoka.

"Si no se callan, las callaré yo." Amenazó Kefla.

Pero Gine detuvo a Kefla. "Dijeron, que son mis amigas." Dijo Gine confundiéndolas. "Si es así, entonces confíen en mi." Se quedaron calladas a sus palabras.

"Como quieras. Encárgate de avisarle a Gohan y a Kakaroto, yo le avisaré a mi padre." Dijo Kefla yéndose volando dejando a las cuatro.

"Gine." Habló Momo.

"Descuiden, yo avisaré a All Might, y más que nada, les pido su silencio como un favor personal." Dijo Gine algo seria, Momo estaba algo angustiada, Kyoka sin saber qué decir, pero Kendo seria. "Si me demuestran que puedo confiar en ustedes con su silencio, prometo revelarles todo." Dijo levantando su meñique para sellar una promesa.

"Gine, nos pides demasiado." Dijo Momo algo seria. "Ese sujeto habló sobre Cell y... ¿Su creación? ¿Exactamente de qué hablaba? Además dice que hay un peligro amenazando, nos pides que confiemos en ti, ¿Pero cómo esperas que lo hagamos si lo único que haces es guardarnos secretos y eludirnos cada vez que te preguntamos algo?" Dijo muy seria.

Se quedó un silencio, Momo estaba algo angustiada, a Kyoka se le notaba preocupación, Kendo muy seria, también tenían dudas, Gine se quedó seria mirándolas. "Yo no soy humana." Se le quedaron viendo confundidas por esas palabras.

"Los Saiyajin, eran extraterrestres de otro planeta, similares a los humanos en apariencia, pero son más fuertes y poderosos-" - "¿De qué estás hablando?" Interrumpió Momo algo enojada.

"Estoy respondiendo." Dijo Gine seria. "Tienen razón, les pido confianza cuando no saben absolutamente nada de mi." Eso las dejó más confundidas.

"Pero de nuevo estás con tu broma de que eres un alien ¿Así esperas que confiemos en ti?" Preguntó Kendo enojada.

Gine esta vez frunció el ceño. "Saben, ahora que lo pienso no necesito que me crean, si quieren ir y contar lo que escucharon, para que el mundo entre otra vez en el caos y la anarquía, entonces vayan y creen pánico, es su problema." Les dijo Gine enojada, sorprendiéndolas.

Las tres recordaron que cuando Cell demostró lo poderoso que era, el mundo vivió en caos durante un tiempo y si decían algo de su regreso ese caos volvería. Se quedaron serias un momento.

"Gine." Le habló Kyoka. "También me es difícil creer lo que dices, pero, no mentiste con lo del dragón, sin embargo, al menos deberíamos avisar a los Pro-Heroes de ésto, no quiero causar caos, obviamente, pero, es porque somos aspirantes a héroes, por más fuerte que seas, debes pedir ayuda cuando la necesites, los héroes te ayudarán." Le dijo.

Momo y Kendo se quedaron algo sorprendidas de ver a Kyoka decir eso, a pesar de que casi siempre actuaba seria. Sólo Momo sabía de esa actitud en Kyoka y se quedó pensante. "Gine, tú no eres una mentirosa, recuerdo bien esas palabras saliendo de tu boca, pero así como pides que confiemos en ti, deberías también confiar en nosotras y en los demás, no estás sola, te apoyaremos así como nos has apoyado." Le dijo Momo

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que eres una amiga a la que apreciamos." Le dijo Kendo sonriendo.

Gine se quedó viéndolas pensante. "... Eso fue bastante cursi." Les dijo haciéndolas caer. "Pero gracias." Las tres se sorprendieron y sonrieron. Gine suspiró. "Lo que dije es verdad, no soy humana, escucharlo es algo imposible de creer, no las culpo. Hay una forma de mostrarles que no miento, pero..." Decía.

"¿De verdad no captas que puedes confiar en nosotras y confiamos en ti?" Le dijo Momo.

"No es eso, lo que he vivido, podría ser traumático para los que no tengan la suficiente fortaleza mental." Dijo Gine confundiéndolas. "Así que, comprendan que no puedo decirles todo... Pero lo que si..." Eso sorprendió a las tres. "16, es un viejo y gran amigo, él es un androide construido con el... con el fin de matar a mi papá." Declaró.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron las tres.

"Creí que estaban bromeando cuando lo dijeron." Dijo Kyoka.

"Es la verdad, pero, su creador lo catalogó como un androide defectuoso." Dijo Gine confundiéndolas. "'Un androide creado para matar, pero que aborrece la violencia, no es más que un fracaso', fue algo que nos comentó un día, él ama la naturaleza y los animales y seres vivos que habitan en ella, sobre todo a las aves." Las tres se quedaron sin habla, un androide capaz de amar.

Todo eso de los androides hizo que Kendo recordara algo. "¿Eh? Gine, ya me acordé, ese tipo estaba en la pelea de Cell." Dijo Kendo sorprendida y las demás lo recordaron.

"Lo recuerdo, Cell lo hizo pedazos, incluso mis padres me taparon los ojos." Dijo Kyoka.

"Es cierto, la cabeza parlante que transmitieron en tv, era él." Dijo Momo.

"Sí, nos ayudó bastante contra Cell cuando lo combatimos, también ayudó a Gohan un par de veces, y de no ser por él habríamos muerto en varias ocasiones." Respondió Gine dejándolas sorprendidas.

"¿Combatimos? Gine, acaso..." Dijo Kyoka.

"Nosotros fuimos quienes derrotaron a Cell." Declaró Gine para impacto de las tres. "Cell, también fue creado con el fin de acabar con papá." Las chicas ya no sabían si seguir sorprendiéndose.

"¿Por qué tu padre?" Preguntó Momo.

"La Red Ribbon, eran una organización que planeaba conquistar el mundo con su fortaleza militar, tenían lo suficiente para ganarles a los países más poderosos." Gine comenzó a narrarles. "Pero, papá los detuvo, él solo se encargó de destruirlos junto con todos sus planes, pero, un científico en busca de venganza comenzó a crear androides poderosos, para así conquistar el mundo y que no hubiera quién lo detuviese, incluido papá, en otras palabras, Cell." Eso las dejó muy sorprendidas.

"Pero, aun con los héroes que existen-" - "Itsuka, All Might es de los más fuertes, y ni él podía siquiera darle un golpe efectivo a Cell." Dijo Gine seria.

"Si héroes como Mirko, la víbora, o cualquier héroe reconocido, se les ocurriera pelear con lo que viene, morirán sin que puedan siquiera darse cuenta." Comentó Gine muy seria. "Pero no se preocupen, mis amigos y yo, podremos hacernos cargo de ésto, así que pueden dormir tranquilas, de mi cuenta corre que no les pase nada, además Kefla también está en la escuela y es casi tan fuerte como yo." Eso se los dijo confiada.

"Gine, pero incluso te hemos visto perder en ese torneo." Dijo Momo preocupada.

"¿Ah? Pues fue contra Saitama, tonta, ese calvo es jodidamente fuerte, la verdad no sabría quién ganaría de entre él o papá." Respondió Gine, impresionándolas. "Y no estaba usando todo mi poder, se los dije en las duchas ¿Recuerdan? Lo que puedo hacer con todo mi poder." Comentó.

Las tres se quedaron pensantes. "¿Lo de explotar un planeta?" Preguntó Kyoka sorprendiendo a las dos, y Gine sólo sonrió.

Gine alzó su puño frente a ellas. "Entonces, ¿Puedo confiar en su silencio? Es por el bien de la humanidad." Preguntó sonriendo y bromeando, las tres se sorprendieron, se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, alzando su puño chocándolos con el de Gine. "Confíen en mi." Dijo sonriendo las cuatro.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar, ya se oscurecía y se iban a su Agencia. "Gracias por abrirte y confiar en nosotras." Le dijo Momo sonriendo. "Pero aun tengo una duda." Comentó. "¿Quién es Broly?" Preguntó y Gine se detuvo en seco.

**Con Mina.**

Mina estaba sentada con el chico que se había encontrado antes. "Por cierto la otra vez no me dijiste tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Mina. Él se quedó pensante y Mina recordaba lo que escuchó de la madre del muchacho. "El mío es Ashido Mina, puedes llamarme Mina." Le dijo amistosa.

El chico sonrió. "Broly, ese es el nombre con el que me llaman." Respondió y Mina le sonrió.

**Fin del capítulo 21.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Siempre es un gusto saberlo.**

**Guest: Lo quise hacerlo como estilo todo pasa en este mundo, pero igualmente algunos sólo tendrán mención y otros sí saldrán en varios capítulos.**

**Guest: Gracias por tus palabras, y pues de hecho hago lo posible por no salirme de lo que son los personajes, como sus actitudes y poderes, aunque a otros sí darles un origen diferente, como lo expliqué desde el primer capítulo. Por eso el origen del Broly cannon ****es diferente ****en este fanfic.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	23. ¿Monstruo?

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 21: ¿Monstruo?**

Las tres comenzaron a caminar, ya se oscurecía y se iban a su Agencia. "Gracias por abrirte y confiar en nosotras." Le dijo Momo sonriendo. "Pero aun tengo una duda." Comentó. "¿Quién es Broly?" Preguntó y Gine se detuvo en seco.

Las tres lo notaron, Gine estaba seria pero ese semblante en su rostro, parecía muy enojada. "Un monstruo que casi nos mata en el pasado." Eso las dejó impactadas, Momo iba a hablar. "Momo, como ya te dije, simplemente no puedo decirles todo, al menos no por ahora." Fue la respuesta de Gine.

Al notar ese semblante aceptaron la respuesta. "No te preocupes." Le dijo Momo sonriendo.

Gine devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias por entender, ahora, debo retirarme un momento, debo hablar con papá y Gohan sobre lo que hablé con 16." Les dijo Gine poniéndose los dedos en la frente y desapareciendo.

Las tres se quedaron pensantes. "¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Preguntó Kendo de repente.

"Pues creo que regresar cada quien a nuestras agencias, se hace tarde." Dijo Kyoka.

"No me refiero a eso, ¿Está bien que callemos ésto?" Preguntó Kendo, sorprendiéndolas. "Se nota que no nos dijo toda la verdad, y algunas cosas no cuadran, ¿ser de otro planeta? ¿Por qué sigue bromeando con eso? Dijo que ella y sus amigos derrotaron a Cell, pero eso fue hace cuatro años, no creo que ella peleara a los 11 años con tal monstruo, no lo sé, quiero confiar en ella pero..." Decía Kendo algo dudosa.

Las dos entendieron su punto. "Vamos a confiar en ella." Dijo Momo. "¿Recuerdas que Demon Cyborg mencionó que la vio pelear con Majin Boo y ella no lo negó?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Kyoka estaba sorprendida.

"Sé que lo comentó Demon Cyborg pero yo no creo que... Sé que es fuerte, pero aun así, un héroe no debe luchar por motivos personales, y además tampoco quiero que haga ésto sola, gracias a ella puedo seguir con mi sueño de ser héroe." Kendo se quedó pensante, recordando cuando Cell atacó en aquel aeropuerto devorando personas y cuando Krilin la salvó. "... Voy a guardar silencio, esperaré a que nos diga la verdad, pero, si noto que nos está mintiendo, voy a hablar con las autoridades." Dijo muy seria.

Momo y Kyoka entendían lo que decía. "Te comprendo, pero, quizá no fue ella, tal vez fue el Sr. Goku, o alguno de sus amigos, dijo que nos contaría todo después, además, sabemos que no es una mentirosa." Comentó Kyoka.

Las tres aun no estaban del todo seguras si callar eso era una buena idea, pero estuvieron de acuerdo. "Tampoco estoy segura de qué tanta verdad había en sus palabras, pero aun así, confió en nosotras para decirnos lo que nos reveló, así que, vamos a confiar en ella." Dijo Momo.

Kyoka y Kendo asintieron. "Bien, entonces, yo ya me retiro, nos vemos de nuevo en la Academia." Les dijo Kyoka y se fue, dejando a Momo y Kendo que también caminaron a la agencia de Uwabami.

**Con Kefla.**

Kefla llegó a Capsule Corp. directo a una sala de entrenamiento y entró. "Si mal no recuerdo, te castigué mandándote a una escuela." Dijo Vegeta deteniendo su entrenamiento.

"Tranquilo, de allá vengo y hasta hoy no he matado a nadie, excepto a un montón de Brolys." Respondió Kefla confundiendo a Vegeta. "Los mismos idiotas que crearon a Cell hicieron clones de Broly." Eso sorprendió a Vegeta.

Kefla comenzó a explicarle lo que se enteró por parte de A-16, Vegeta estaba serio. "Comprendo, pero dudo que un estúpido clon pueda alcanzar el nivel de Broly, era obvio que los ibas a exterminar fácilmente." Comentó Vegeta.

Kefla sonrío. "Oh, espera, aquí viene lo bueno, el grandote dijo que también mezcló de nuevo nuestros ADN, básicamente creó a uno con el ADN de puros Saiyajin." Eso molestó más a Vegeta. "Aunque, no sé si fue por su naturaleza pacifista o porque no quiere que lo destruyamos, pero mencionó que él es como él, en otras palabras, un chico bueno." Eso lo terminó burlándose y riendo como si fuese un chiste.

"Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, si se atreven a atacarnos los destruiré a todos." Dijo Vegeta serio y Kefla sonrió. "Ahora vuelve a la escuela, no he levantado tu castigo." Eso la molestó un poco.

De pronto se escuchó y sintió una explosión. "Oh, hablando de, ya nos atacan." Dijo Kefla algo emocionada.

"No, no es eso." Dijo Vegeta confundiéndola y yendo afuera, Kefla lo siguió hasta llegar a una laboratorio en el que salía humo y Mei salía tosiendo.

"¿Y esta loca?" Preguntó Kefla.

"Bulma dijo que Gine la envió por cosas de esa estúpida escuela." Respondió Vegeta confundiendo a Kefla. "Mocosa estúpida, creí haberte dicho que no estás en tu casa, así que deja de crear bombas." La regañó Vegeta.

Mei sonrió. "Cierto, fue muy estúpido de mi parte -cof- fallar en un cálculo, ahora fuera de mi taller que estoy trabajando." Respondió Mei entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron algo perplejos a su actuar indiferente y Vegeta comenzó a molestarse más. "Me agrada esta loca, sabe cómo hablar contigo." Bromeó Kefla. "Sabes, yo voy a ver si ya puso la puerca, si pasa algo... No, mejor no te aviso, quiero la diversión para mi." Dijo Kefla molestándolo más. Pero sólo se retiró.

**Ciudad.**

Mineta caminaba decaído junto a Midoriya que se lo encontró por casualidad. "Te lo digo, las mujeres son aterradoras." Decía Mineta, el haber elegido a Mount Lady como opción en sus prácticas no fue lo que él esperaba.

Midoriya sólo sonreía nervioso. "Minoru." Alguien le habló y al voltear se emocionó.

"Matsuda, Motohama." Dijo Mineta emocionado yendo con ellos.

Midoriya sólo se quedó viendo a Mineta con sus amigos, sin prestarles mucha atención. "Viejo, tienes que reunirte con nosotros más seguido, desde que Issei descubrió su Kosei de dragón, y se hizo amigo de la presidenta y el club, nos abandonó." Decía Motohama llorando.

"A ese traidor ni me lo menciones, en vez de presentarnos con ellas, el muy egoísta nos hizo a un lado." Dijo Mineta también enojado. "Por cierto, vi el video que me enviaron la semana pasada, una maravilla." Dijo con un tono lascivo.

Ambos sonrieron. "Jeje, ¿Estás libre? Iremos al lugar donde lo grabamos, a probar si tenemos suerte, muchas parejas van a ese sitio a 'Hacer la tarea'." Le decía Matsuda y Mineta sonrió.

"Midoriya, vamos." Le dijo Mineta confundiendo a los tres. "Son viejos amigos, y me gustaría que mis viejos amigos y mi nuevo amigo se conozcan." Decía.

"De acuerdo, un gusto... ¿Pero a dónde iremos?" Preguntó Midoriya dudoso.

"No preguntes, sólo gózalo." Dijo Mineta, Midoriya sabía que era un error, yéndose los cuatro.

"¿Y qué tal la escuela de héroes?" Preguntó Motohama.

"No quiero hablar de eso..." Respondió Mineta deprimido.

**Con Gine.**

Gine apareció en la casa que le dio Bulma cuando entró a la escuela, donde estaban All Might, Goku, Nana y Gohan. Gine notó el semblante en los cuatro. "¿Y?" Preguntó Gine.

Nana suspiró. "Está corrompido hasta los huesos por el odio." Respondió Nana.

Gine se quedó seria. "Parece que ésto no puede mas que ir mejorando." Dijo sentándose, notando que estaba algo molesta. "Me encontré con 16." Dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír. "16 sigue vivo, eso es una gran noticia." Dijo Gohan feliz.

"Ojalá así fuera todo, Gohan." Dijo Gine seria, confundiéndolos. Gine comenzó a hablarles y explicarles lo que supo gracias a A-16, dejándolos incluso más sorprendidos.

Todo se puso serio. "Pareciera que la Red Ribbon no se detendrá nunca." Decía Gohan algo molesto.

"Kefla dijo haberse encargado de todos esos clones fallidos de Broly, sin embargo, aun está ese otro..." Decía Gine seria. "Pero, 16 dijo algo que me cuesta creer." Eso los confundió. "También dijo que esa tal 21 no era mala, sólo fue poseída por la maldad de Majin Boo, y también dijo, que ese clon, es como 16." Explicó quedándose entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

"Dices que tal vez sea cierto, pero también sea algo que su programación le haya hecho decir ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Gohan serio y Gine asintió.

"No me hago ni por un segundo a la idea de que Broly sea bueno, aun si es un clon." Dijo Gine notándose enojada.

Todos notaron esa faceta en ella. "Pues la única opción que queda es pelear." Dijo Goku algo serio. "Creo que tendré que decirle a Kus que no iremos en un tiempo. Aunque Vegeta dijo que se esperaría al nacimiento de su bebé." Decía.

"Oigan, yo nunca supe nada de ese tal Broly, ¿Fue tan peligroso?" Preguntó All Might y Nana también tenía esa duda.

Notaron cómo se pusieron más serios. "Fue un Saiyajin con el poder del Super Saiyajin Legendario." Respondió Gohan sorprendiendo a All Might. "Pero ese tipo era un demente, destruía por diversión sin importarle cuantas vidas se llevara." Eso dejó a All Might serio.

"Lo enfrentamos en un planeta lejano, ni siquiera podíamos hacerle un rasguño." Continuó Goku. "Fue en esa batalla que descubrimos que Gine tenía ese mismo poder, y ella lo derrotó explotándolo junto con un cometa del tamaño de Júpiter." Eso dejó impactados a All Might y Nana.

"Pero el mal nacido sobrevivió, y vino a la Tierra poco antes del ataque de Majin Boo, seguía siendo la misma bestia de siempre, pero de alguna forma nos las arreglamos para explotarlo en el sol para que ya no diera problemas." Terminó de explicar Gine pero bastante molesta.

Todo se quedó en seriedad. "Lo detendremos, Gine." Le dijo Goku. "Además, confías en 16 ¿Cierto? Si es verdad lo que dijo de que es como él, entonces cabe la posibilidad de que nos escuche." Le dijo sonriendo y revolviendo su cabello, Gine se quedó pensante y asintió.

"En cualquier caso, lo mejor será quedarnos aquí." Comentó Nana seria. "Si All For One se atreve a presentarse, yo estaré aquí para darle una sorpresa." Los tres se le quedaron viendo.

"Maestra..." Dijo All Might preocupado al ver ese semblante en ella.

"Descuida, Toshinori, no soy tan tonta." Respondió Nana sonriendo. "En cuanto a esos que mencionan, lo siento, duele admitirlo, pero sería imposible enfrentarme contra alguien así." Los tres sólo asintieron pero All Might estaba algo preocupado.

La puerta se abrió, confundiéndolos, pero sorprendiéndose al ver a Vegeta. "Kefla me lo contó, y por sus rostros supongo que es verdad." Dijo Vegeta yendo al grano.

"Al parecer sí, la información de 16 era limitada, así que lo que le haya dicho Kefla, es todo lo que sabemos." Confirmó Gine.

Vegeta sólo hizo un gesto de indiferencia. "Si de verdad existe un clon de Broly y con base en la sangre de todos los Saiyajin, entonces yo me encargaré de él." Dijo Vegeta. "Y otra cosa." Se acercó a Gine y le dio un coscorrón.

Todos estaban entre confundidos, sorprendidos y estupefactos mientras Gine se sobaba, con lagrimas en sus ojos. "¿Por qué hizo eso?" Reclamó Gine.

"¡Que sea la última vez que mandas una loca a mi casa!" Reclamó Vegeta.

"Casa de Bulma." Se defendió Gine recibiendo otro coscorrón y Vegeta se fue.

"¿Sólo vino a eso?" Preguntó All Might confundido.

"El Sr. Vegeta para ti." Bromeó un poco Gohan.

"Es el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, debe estar molesto porque alguien se puso a jugar con sangre Saiyajin y creó a un Broly, o..." Dijo Gine algo seria. "Nah, dudo que sea por algo que hiciera aquella loca." Pero terminando indiferente.

Sólo se le quedaron viendo. "All Might, será mejor si mañana hablamos con el Director Nezu, se me ocurre algo para mantener a U.A. aun más protegida." Dijo Gohan sonriendo a lo que All Might asintió pero algo confundido de su plan.

**En otro lugar.**

En una cabaña rodeada de árboles, Garou abrió sus ojos repentinamente y se sentó, viendo un agujero en el techo, dándose cuenta que por ahí llegó. "¿Qué rayos? Esa mocosa pega fuerte." Dijo algo sorprendido y dándose cuenta que tenía vendajes mal hechos y sus heridas estaban casi sanadas, dejándolo confundido.

Un ruido detrás de unas cajas le llamó la atención. "¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Garou serio poniéndose de pie y caminando ahí. "Si no respondes voy a..." Se sorprendió, las cajas se cayeron, revelando que una niña toda harapienta y despeinada, estaba viéndolo nerviosa y asustada.

Garou la miró e indiferente volvió a sentarse, mientras la niña se quedaba ahí. "¿Eres algo de la persona que me curó? ¿O acaso tú fuiste quien lo hizo?" Preguntó Garou pero la niña seguía igual. "Tch, por lo mal que están las vendas probablemente fuiste tú." Dijo quitándoselas y poniéndoselas bien.

Mientras se las acomodaba, le gruñó el estómago, no le hizo caso, pero la niña se levantó y le arrimó unas latas de comida y se alejó de él, Garou sólo la miró. "Estás sola ¿Cierto?..." Dijo abriendo la lata.

Comió algunos y los otros se los dejó a ella que también los comió, haciendo que Garou notara algo que no vio, la niña llevaba vendajes en sus manos, y su cabello despeinado cubría un cuerno en su frente. Ella notó su mirada. "No me mires." Dijo corriendo a ocultarse detrás de las cajas.

Garou sólo estaba serio. "Descuida, ambos somos monstruos." Dijo indiferente y la niña se quedó entre sorprendida y confundida, cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

Alguien entró a la cabaña. "Eri, sé que estás aquí, vamos, sal, Chisaki también viene para acá, y si no te llevo yo a él, va a matarme, sabes que es así, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te escapaste? Pues lo mismo me pasará si no regresas." Dijo el sujeto pareciendo fastidiado, pero al voltear vio a Garou que lo estaba viendo serio.

"Lárgate." Ordenó Garou amenazante.

El tipo se puso nervioso. "Tranquilo, viejo, busco a una niña como de este tamaño con un cuerno en su frente, ¿la has visto? Es hija de mi jefe, y huyó de casa." Preguntó el tipo y Garou estaba serio, cuando el ruido de las cajas le llamó la atención. "Ahí estás." Dijo tomándola del brazo mientras Eri estaba muy asustada.

"No, me van a lastimar otra vez, no quiero que me lastimen." Decía Eri asustada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La mano del tipo fue sujetada y vieron a Garou amenazante, eso asustó a Eri y al tipo. "Dije que te largaras." Garou le rompió el brazo y le dio un golpe que lo mandó a volar.

La niña se quedó asustada por eso, además del semblante amenazador de Garou, que sólo se fue a sentar. "¿Quieres saber el secreto para que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar?" Preguntó Garou, Eri se quedó confundida. "Vuélvete fuerte, a los fuertes nadie los lastima." Le dijo Garou sonriendo, pero sólo vio cómo la niña se quedó con un semblante sin emoción y se fue a sentar, quedándose así un rato en silencio.

"Eri." Otra voz se escuchó afuera, Garou se fastidió un poco, pero miró cómo Eri mostraba un rostro de absoluto terror, y un grito se escuchó afuera. "Eso es lo que le pasa a la gente cuando no haces caso, estás maldita, no importa a dónde vayas, lo mismo le pasará a todo el que se acerque a ti, así que por el bien de todos, vuelve acá." Garou miró por un hoyo que hizo y miró a varios tipos con máscaras de ave, y al suelo de quién estaba en medio, había un charco de sangre.

Garou miró cómo Eri estaba aterrada, caminó a la puerta, y fue sujetado de su pantalón. "Te lastimará, me lastimará, no quiero que lastime a nadie, no quiero lastimar a nadie." Decía Eri aterrada mientras lo sujetaba.

Simplemente la vio. "Suéltame, quédate dentro, no se te ocurra salir por nada, recuerda que a los fuertes nadie los lastima." Le dijo Garou y Eri confundida soltándose de Garou.

"Que no te toque." Dijo Eri llamándole la atención. "Si te toca te lastimará." Dijo, Garou sólo salió.

Garou salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Ese debe ser el tipo que le rompió el brazo." Dijo uno de ellos, Toya Setsuno. "... Espera, ese tipo es, ¿Garou?" Eso sorprendió a los presentes.

Chisaki estaba serio. "Ese es el que les dio su paliza a los héroes." Dijo adelantándose. "¿Podrías sacar a Eri de ahí? Es mi hija, huyó por un capricho y quiero que vuelva a casa." Le dijo.

"¿Eri? Aquí sólo vivo yo, lárgate, no son héroes así que no me interesan, pero si se quedan, también los cazaré." Advirtió Garou, dejándolos serios.

"¿De verdad no hay una niña ahí?" Le preguntó otro de los que iban con Chisaki, Shin Nenemoto.

"Claro, está adentro." Respondió Garou, sorprendiéndose él mismo. _"Ese tipo..." _Pensó serio.

"Qué importa, no somos héroes, así que no hay necesidad de contenerse, mátenlo si quieren." Dijo Chisaki.

A todos los rodeó un escudo. "Esperen, yo me encargaré de él." Dijo Rappa adelantándose.

Garou saltó sobre la cabaña. "¡No importa quién venga! ¡El Monstruo Humano Garou los cazará a todos!" Retó, eso sorprendió a Eri, por la manera en que se autodenominó.

Se fue a gran velocidad contra Rappa que también se fue contra él, dándole un golpe en la cara que incluso lo hizo girar, pero Garou se recuperó para su sorpresa, en cosa de nada ya estaba contra él a punto de darle un golpe, pero un escudo rodeó a Rappa, protegiéndolo, pero aun así lo hizo retroceder.

"¿Qué haces? Tengai, así no se debe librar una pelea." Reclamó Rappa.

"No estás en posición de reclamar." Le dijo Chisaki. "Este tipo es peligroso, y fuerte... Oye ¿Te nos unes?" Propuso para sorpresa de todos. "Pago bien, y también nos interesa aplastar a los héroes, además, le daré un propósito a tu fuerza." Garou estaba serio a sus palabras.

Garou estaba frente a Chisaki, nadie lo vio moverse. "No me interesa en lo más mínimo." Dijo dando su golpe que dio de nuevo en un escudo. Esquivó lo que parecían ser dos manecillas de reloj y retrocedió.

"Como quieras. Toya, Deidoro, Soramitsu." Dijo Chisaki mientras los tres sacaban metralletas.

Garou notó que si las esquivaba iban a dar en la cabaña, comenzaron a disparar. La sorpresa en todos fue notoria, Garou estaba golpeando todas y cada una de las balas a gran velocidad hasta que se quedaron sin munición. "Debería agradecerles, ahora sé que las balas no me afectan." Dijo Garou sonriendo.

Los tres iban a recargar pero Garou ya había llegado a ellos, golpeando de nuevo escudos, sin embargo, esta vez los rompió, y golpeó a Soramitsu, Toya y Deidoro, hasta dejarlos fuera de combate. "Shin, prepara una de las balas." Dijo Chisaki y Shin asintió.

"¿Cómo es que pudo destruir mis escudos?" Se preguntó Tengai.

Garou estaba frente a él. "¿Entonces eras tú?" Dijo Garou golpeando su escudo, golpeando con potencia y rompiéndolo, dándole en la barbilla mandándolo a volar.

El suelo comenzó a moverse y Garou se movió saltando y volteando para todos lados, y se dejó caer en un sitio rompiendo el suelo, dejando inconsciente a Mimic que era quien lo estaba haciendo.

Sintió cómo alguien lo atacaba por la espalda y dio una patada, pero se detuvo al instante, pues donde iba a patear, vio que el tipo tenía cristales cubriéndolo y en vez de patear, cambió de pie dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, tan rápido que no pudo defenderse y crear más cristales para protegerse, siendo golpeado varias veces.

Mientras Eri estaba dentro, sorprendida de las habilidades de Garou. _"Ese hombre, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese hombre no tiene miedo? Está lleno de heridas y sangre ¿Por qué sigue peleando y lastimándose?" _Pensaba Eri. "_¿Quieres saber el secreto para que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar? Vuélvete fuerte, a los fuertes nadie los lastima." _Eri miraba afuera, cómo sólo quedaban cinco.

Rappa y Rikiya llegaron dando ambos un golpe de mazo que Garou esquivó y ambos golpearon el suelo, destruyendo gran parte. "Su velocidad es un problema." Dijo Chronostasis enviando sus flechas a Garou mientras éste las esquivaba y al mismo tiempo esquivaba a Rappa y Rikiya.

En un descuido, las flechas le dieron, Chronostasis celebró, pero, fue momentáneo, Garou tomó las flechas y lo jaló a él, poniéndolo en su lugar, haciendo que Rappa y Rikiya lo dejaran inconsciente, para después ser pateados siendo mandados a retroceder.

"No me había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte desde la Jefa." Dijo Rappa muy serio.

"Je, ésto se pone interesante, pero-" - "Chronostasis lo tocó, Rikiya, usa esa oportunidad." Ordenó Chisaki.

Rikiya se lanzó contra Garou, con éste dándose cuenta que sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y siendo atrapado por Rikiya que le daba un abrazo de oso. "Buen trabajo, consume su energía vital mientras aun tenga." Dijo Shin disparándole a Garou, éste se movió evitando la bala en la cabeza, recibiéndola en un hombro, Eri estaba muy asustada, preocupada y llorando.

Garou se liberó del abrazo de Rikiya. "Ryusui Gansai-Ken." Garou comenzó a darle un sin fin de golpes hasta dejarlo fuera de combate.

Los tres restantes miraban eso, sorprendidos y serios. "Se las arregló para que lo que le quedaba de Kosei le ayudara a deshacerse de otro de nosotros." Dijo Chisaki serio.

Eri estaba asustada, Garou estaba jadeando, seguía sintiendo que su velocidad era más lenta, así que se concentró en su cuerpo. "Parece ser que incluso el supuesto monstruo tiene sus límites." Dijo Shin.

"No importa ya, sin su Kosei ya no puede hacer nada ¿Sabes por qué ya no tienes Kosei?" Dijo Chisaki. "El poder que extingue el Kosei de uno, regresándolos a la normalidad... ¡ESA ES ERI! Su sangre fue la que te quitó tu Kosei, y yo, destruiré este mundo de Kosei con los poderes de Eri, para eso es que su maldición existe." Declaró mientras Eri estaba llorando dentro.

"Dime ¿Por qué el monstruo actúa cómo héroe protegiendo a un desconocido?" Preguntó Shin mientras se acercaba a Garou.

Shin recibió un gancho en el estómago siendo mandado a estrellar con un árbol, sorprendido, Rappa lo atacó, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara siendo mandado a volar, dejando sorprendidos a Chisaki y Eri. "¿Kosei? ¿Quién mierda necesita un Kosei?" Preguntó Garou con una sonrisa sádica. "¿Quién mierda está peleando por un desconocido? Ustedes, se metieron en el territorio de este monstruo." Chisaki sólo pudo notar el aura monstruosa que rodeaba a Garou.

Chisaki se enojó y se quitó sus guantes, tocando el suelo y creando picas de roca y destrucción hacia Garou, que notó que si lo esquivaba iba a destruir también la cabaña, así que de nuevo comenzó a golpear cada pica de roca mientras otras pasaban a su lado, al destruirlas todas, sólo una parte de la cabaña quedó intacta, y Eri estaba detrás de eso, asustada e impactada.

"¿Por qué tu Kosei no desapareció?" Preguntó Chisaki enojado mientras Garou le sonreía.

"Porque Garou es un sin Kosei ¿O me equivoco?" Una voz femenina les llamó la atención, y al voltear vieron a una mujer vestida de científico.

"¿Y ahora quién rayos viene a joder?" Respondió Chisaki.

"Vaya, cuanta hostilidad." Respondió algo burlona. "Chisaki Kai, Overhaul." Dijo sorprendiéndolo. "Y el Monstruo Humano, Garou." Garou sólo estaba serio viéndola. "Me gusta, me gusta ver a dos posibles aliados." Comentó y ambos la miraban.

"No me importa quién seas, estás en mi territorio, piérdete." Amenazó Garou.

Ella sonrió. "Mi nombre se perdió hace tiempo. Pueden llamarme 21." Se presentó A-21. "Uno quiere destruir a los héroes, el otro a la sociedad creada de Kosei, al final es lo mismo, y yo quiero lo mismo que ustedes." Dijo sonriendo.

Ambos la vieron. "¿Es que no escuchaste? Te dije que te perdieras." Garou esta vez se puso más amenazante.

"¡No dejes que te toque!" Escucharon a Eri y Garou esquivó la mano de Chisaki, molesto, iba a golpearlo, pero un rayo de energía atravesó a Chisaki, sorprendiendo a los tres.

"De verdad ¿Qué les cuesta escuchar un momento?" Decía burlona A-21 mientras su rayo mantenía a Chisaki atravesado, que a pesar de tocar esa luz no podía deshacerla. "Detesto cuando no me escuchan." Con la misma técnica lo hizo chocar contra un árbol. "Aunque la verdad, sólo estoy interesada en Garou." Dijo volteando a verlo.

"No te pedí ayuda, ahora prepárate que tú tampoco te salvarás." Dijo Garou preparado para atacar.

Pero se confundió al verla con un aura oscura, para después transformarse. "Pero, es normal entre monstruos darse una mano ¿No crees?" A-21 ahora era rosa, con una cola, sus ojos negros y pupilas amarillas, su cabello blanco, como si fuera Majin Boo.

Garou se fue contra ella. "Yo soy un monstruo solitario." Fue y la atacó, pero sin esperarlo, recibió un golpe en la mandíbula saliendo hacia arriba y A-21 apareció sobre él y con una patada de hacha lo mandó al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

A-21 descendió y lo cargó, Chisaki estaba serio y sorprendido de la velocidad y facilidad con la que derrotó a Garou. "Tranquilo, te ayudaré a lograr tu objetivo. Overhaul, nos volveremos a ver, estoy interesada en tu proyecto, así que la próxima vez, no me faltes el respeto." Fue lo que dijo, retirándose volando.

Chisaki estaba herido, pero después se tocó la herida y quedó sanado, se levantó y se quedó viendo a donde se fue volando A-21, para después voltear a ver a la cabaña, donde estaba Eri, cuando Chisaki abrió lo que quedaba de la puerta ya no había nadie, molestándose.

**Con Mineta.**

Mineta y sus amigos estaban corriendo. "¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" Gritó Motohama mientras corrían aterrados.

"¡Dijeron que podíamos tener suerte! ¡¿Cuál suerte hubo en ver a Garou enfrentarse a quién sabe quienes eran esos rufianes?!" Respondió Mineta enojado y asustado.

"Minoru, ¿No se supone que ustedes son héroes?" Decía Matsuda.

"¡Somos estudiantes para ser héroes! ¡¿Si Garou pudo derrotar a Endeavor y Mirko entonces qué podríamos hacer?! ¡Y esos tipos no parecían ser gente buena! ¡¿Viste cómo desintegraron a uno?!" Respondió Mineta aterrado. "¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa actuando de esa manera?!" Regañó a Midoriya.

Midoriya iba corriendo con una confundida Eri en sus brazos. "¡Pelear está prohibido para nosotros! ¡Pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar a esta niña abandonada ahí!" Respondió, Eri estaba algo sorprendida a las palabras de ese total desconocido.

"¡Lo mejor será llegar con el primer héroe que veamos y mostrarle el video!" Dijo Matsuda.

Se detuvieron jadeando después de alejarse bastante. "¿Estás loco? En esa memoria hay videos que no deben ser vistos por un héroe." Respondió Motohama.

Midoriya bajó a la niña. "Descuida, ya estás a salvo." Le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Eri seguía confundida. "No." Dijo dando pasos atrás, confundiéndolos. "Si estoy con ustedes, me lastimarán y los lastimarán." Dijo sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

"Nadie te va a lastimar, lo prometo." Le dijo Midoriya dándole una sonrisa y un abrazo, acción a la que Eri no sabía reaccionar. "Pásenme el video, yo se lo mostraré a un héroe." Les dijo y Mineta se lo pasaba.

"¿Y qué escusa le darás cuando cuestione el por qué estabas ahí grabando video?" Preguntó Motohama dejando pensativo a Mineta.

"Vaya, ¿grabaron video?" A-21 aun en su forma Majin estaba frente a ellos cargando a Garou, y estiró su mano.

Los tres notaron eso sabiendo lo que quería. "Eri, detrás de mi." Le dijo Midoriya, poniéndola detrás de él.

A-21 lo vio determinado a protegerla, en cosa de nada ya estaba estrellado contra un árbol, dejando impactados a todos. "Fuiste rápido para tomar a la mocosa y salir de ahí, pero no eres apto para enfrentarme." Dijo burlona.

Asustados, los otros tres le dieron la cámara, A-21 vio el video, pero a parte de ese había otros, un tanto cuestionables. "Son unos niños traviesos, alguien debe darles su escarmiento." Se burló asustando a los tres, mientras Eri estaba aterrada.

**Con Mina.**

Mina se encontraba caminando, terminó su patrullaje y salió a caminar como persona normal, viendo establecimientos, tiendas, entre otras cosas, hasta que decidió volver. Durante su camino, vio a alguien siendo sacado a la entrada de un restaurante. "Eres tú, que gusto verte." Le dijo Mina y el chico volteó y la reconoció.

"Hola." Fue lo que dijo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Mina confundida.

"Volví a salir sin que mamá lo supiera, me dio hambre y entré aquí, pero me dijeron que sin dinero no podía comer." Respondió él.

Mina sonrió a eso. "Sí, así es." Le dijo. _"Realmente no sabe nada del mundo exterior ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?" _Pensaba algo molesta. "Vamos, yo te invitaré." Dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo, entrando.

"¿Otra vez tú?" Dijo uno de los encargados.

"Traigo dinero para pagar lo que coma." Reclamó Mina.

Sólo se le quedaron viendo. "De acuerdo, pero hay regla de vestimenta, esa piel que trae en su cintura debe quitársela, incomoda a los demás clientes." Dijo el encargado.

Mina se molestó. "No quiero." Respondió él y Mina notó que estaba poniendo la misma expresión que cuando casi le arranca el brazo al tipo.

"Pues entonces no puedes entrar aquí." Reclamó el encargado, pero se asustó al ver su expresión.

"Pues su comida sabe horrible de todas formas." Dijo Mina llamándoles la atención y llevándoselo. "Ven, vamos a otro lugar." Le dijo llevándoselo. Caminaron hasta llegar a un puesto callejero de hot cakes. Comprando algunos y sentándose en una banca a comerlos. "¿Qué te parecen?" Preguntó Mina mientras comía el suyo.

"Son buenos, más con eso que llaman miel." Decía comiéndolo. "Pero siempre me ha gustado más el chocolate." Decía terminando, sorprendiendo a Mina por lo rápido que se lo acabó, y sus gustos.

"Por cierto la otra vez no me dijiste tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Mina. Él se quedó pensante y Mina recordaba lo que escuchó de la madre del muchacho. "El mío es Ashido Mina, puedes llamarme Mina." Le dijo amistosa.

El chico sonrió. "Broly, ese es el nombre con el que me llaman." Respondió y Mina le sonrió.

"Ese nombre es un tanto único, nunca lo había escuchado." Decía Mina.

"Mi madre dice que soy el tercero." Respondió Broly confundiendo a Mina. "Dijo que el primero murió, que el segundo fue un fracaso, y que yo soy lo más cercano a perfecto." Se explicaba.

Mina estaba confundida. _"Algo está mal aquí, pero debo hacer que confíe en mi si quiero ayudarlo." _Pensó Mina. "Ya... veo." Respondió dudosa. "Oye, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué llevas esa piel? Debe ser muy importante para ti si no quieres quitártela." Preguntó.

Broly estaba pensante. "Ésta es la oreja de Bah." Dijo Broly de repente.

"¿Bah?" Preguntó Mina confundida.

Broly asintió, "Hace un año yo era más pequeño, de éste tamaño, Bah era una bestia grande, muy grande, más grande que ese edificio. Bah es el sonido que hacía por eso lo llamé así, Bah daba mucho miedo, pero, nos hicimos buenos amigos, éramos los mejores amigos." Contó Broly.

"Imagino que fue tu primer amigo." Comentó Mina. "_¿Pero por qué llevas su oreja? ¿Acaso le hiciste algo?" _Pensó algo angustiada recordándolo enojado. "_Espera ¿Hace un año de ese tamaño?_" Al mismo tiempo estaba confundida, algo no cuadraba.

"Sí, pero eso molestaba a mi mamá, decía que hacer amigos no servía para nada, y acabó con él, sólo quedó la oreja de Bah, por eso conservo la oreja de Bah, me aferré a ella con todas mis fuerzas, así que mamá me durmió, y no hace mucho desperté." Terminó Broly de contar y Mina estaba un poco impactada escuchando.

"Es la primera vez que escucho una historia tan inocente." Decía Mina un poco sentimental. "Broly, lo siento, lo siento mucho." Dijo muy sentimental llorando. _"Debo ayudarte a salir de ahí." _Pensó. "Broly, debemos ir con un héroe, yo te ayudaré, tu madre es una mala persona." Le dijo levantándose y dando su mano.

Broly se le quedó viendo pensativo. "No está bien que hables mal de mi madre." Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Mina se angustió ante su respuesta, pero antes de hablar. "¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no salgas de casa sin mi?" Mina volteó y vio a A-21 en su forma humana y A-21 vio a Mina. "Vamos de regreso, andando." Ordenó.

Broly asintió comenzando a seguirla, Mina sólo se quedó callada y angustiada sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en ese momento contra ella. "Oiga." Le habló y A-21 volteó. "Trátelo bien, es un buen chico." Le dijo, Broly se sorprendió un poco y le sonrió.

Pero A-21 estaba seria y le sonrió. "De acuerdo, serás la primera en enterarse." Dijo A-21 confundiendo a ambos pero sólo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando mientras Broly la seguía.

Mina apretaba sus puños. _"Es frustrante, no puedo hacer nada sin una licencia, a veces me gustaría tener el valor de Gine para hacer las cosas." _Pensaba Mina frustrada. _"Debo hablar seriamente con Ryukyu." _Mina se retiró.

**Fin del capítulo 22.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Y sólo es el comienzo.**

**Hamza9236: S****orry, that is still a little far from coming. It will be for another saga.**

**Hasta luego lectores.**


	24. Declaración de guerra

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 23: Declaración de guerra.**

**Con Kefla.**

Kefla llegó al apartamento en el que se quedaba con Tsuyu durante las prácticas, abrió la puerta y entró, yendo al refrigerador. La luz se encendió y ahí estaba Tsuyu sentada. "Llegas tarde." Le dijo Tsuyu.

Kefla parpadeó y sonrió. "¿Tratas de jugar a la madre estricta o qué?" Preguntó Kefla bebiendo del refresco que tomó del refrigerador.

Tsuyu la miraba con su rostro inexpresivo, pero se notaba dudosa. "Kefla, siempre digo lo que pienso, es algo que no puedo evitar." Comenzó a hablar y Kefla la miró. "En el Torneo de Cell, transmitieron una pelea entre dos chicas de cabellos verdes que pelearon contra esos Cell miniatura, hoy tus cabellos se volvieron verdes por alguna razón. ¿Acaso eres familiar de esas dos chicas?" Preguntó.

Kefla la observó y se sentó. "No." Respondió bebiendo de nuevo. "Éramos Gine y yo." Declaró pero con un tono indiferente, para total sorpresa de Tsuyu.

"¿De verdad? Esas chicas parecían más grandes." Dijo Tsuyu, seria pero con duda.

"Con la transformación crecemos, es bastante energía y nuestro cuerpo se adapta." Explicó Kefla indiferente. "¿Por qué preguntas? Creí que la chismosa era la chica rosa." Dijo un poco burlona.

"Curiosidad, siendo sincera, verlas pelear contra esos Cell, sin mostrar miedo con el fin de ayudar a los demás, fueron en parte mi motivación para ser un héroe, así que, gracias." Confesó Tsuyu, Kefla sólo la miró.

"Froppy, dejemos algo claro, nunca ha sido mi intención ser un tonto héroe." Dijo Kefla confundiendo a Tsuyu. "Esa pelea fue una competencia entre Gine y yo, la que más Cell Jr. exterminará, ganaba, y gané 6 a 4." Dijo feliz. "Pero, ya que eres mi amiga y soy tu inspiración, te haré un favor enseñándote a pelear, ahora, a dormir." Kefla se levantó.

Tsuyu la observó confundida pero aun con su rostro inexpresivo. "Gine y tú son iguales." Eso hizo que Kefla se le quedara viendo. "A ambas les gusta pelear solas, a ambas les gusta guardar secretos, a ambas les gusta hacerse las orgullosas y no aceptan ayuda. ¿Pero sabes qué? Si realmente nos consideran sus amigas, deben saber que no están solas, si era tan peligroso, debiste aceptar la ayuda." Eso hizo que Kefla se le quedara viendo.

"Escucha, Froppy. Obviamente todos tienen secretos. Y, al menos en tu caso, debes aceptar que habrá enemigos que tú no podrás enfrentar, más que ayudar, estorbarás, cuando eso pase, déjaselo a los más fuertes, o sea, a mi." Dijo Kefla sonriente.

"Luchar por motivos personales, exterminar al villano de esa manera, va contra las reglas de un héroe, dices que no es tu intención ser un héroe ¿Qué te diferencia de un villano si vas a romper las reglas o actuar tan fríamente como para haberles arrebatado la vida?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

Kefla se puso algo seria a su comentario. "Que no soy un héroe." Reclamó. "Y esas cosas no eran humanos, además de que su existencia pudo haberse convertido en un peligro para la humanidad." Respondió seria. "Hablas de que romper las reglas está mal, no te culpo al haber crecido en esta sociedad, pero, por el camino que llevas, llegará un día en el que te darás cuenta que deberás romper muchas reglas si quieres ganar, o en tu caso, proteger a otros." Comentó muy seria.

Tsuyu se quedó pensante. "Kefla." Le habló Tsuyu. "¿Tu sabías qué eran esas cosas a las que enfrentaste en la isla?" Preguntó.

"Clones de un tipo que casi nos mata en el pasado." Respondió Kefla algo seria sorprendiendo a Tsuyu. "Te contaré después, por ahora ve a dormir, Froppy... Ah, y ésto que hablamos se queda entre nosotras." Dijo retirándose dejando a Tsuyu pensante.

**Día siguiente.**

Momo y Kendo se levantaron, llevaban el uniforme de U.A. ya que era el momento de volver, en la sala de espera vieron a Gine sentada y se sentaron con ella. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó Momo.

"Planeamos algo para tener a U.A. y los alrededores seguros, descuiden." Respondió Gine y ambas asintieron.

Se quedó algo de silencio, Kendo y Momo ya querían saber, pero no era el momento, no sabían cómo empezar una plática en esos momentos, así que Momo sacó su teléfono para distraerse en lo que llegaba Uwabami y vio algo que la sorprendió.

"Chicas, Midoriya está en el hospital." Les dijo Momo mostrando un artículo en las noticias, sorprendiendo a Kendo, y Gine indiferente.

"¿Dice qué le pasó?" Preguntó Kendo, Momo arrimó su teléfono para que Kendo viera y ambas leían la nota, pero estaban sobre Gine que estaba en medio, que sólo tenía un rostro de fastidio. "Vaya, Mineta estaba con él." Dijo Kendo.

"¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese lugar?" Preguntó Momo.

"De Mineta tengo una ligera idea, pero no sé qué haría Midoriya ahí, pero no dice más, sólo que sospechan de un villano." Comentó Kendo separándose ambas.

En eso Uwabami entró. "Buenos días, espero que hayan disfrutado su estadía en esta agencia, si gustan volver la próxima vez, con gusto las aceptaré." Felicitaba. "Pero, tengo una última petición para ti, Legendary, alguien quiere hacerte una entrevista." Dijo confundiéndolas.

"¿Entrevista?" Preguntó Gine confundida, al igual que Momo y Kendo estaban confundidas.

Uwabami asintió. "Al parecer llamaste la atención en el ataque de Garou, así que una revista quiere hacer un artículo." Respondió.

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó Gine confundida.

"Eso es algo que también me pregunto." Dijo Uwabami seria y dudosa.

Gine se le quedó viendo. "Comprendo, iré, si pasa algo te lo diré, para que uses tu super comercial si es algo malo." Uwabami ya sólo podía suspirar viendo que Gine seguía con esa actitud.

**Sala privada.**

Gine entró a una sala donde la esperaba una mujer de vestido elegante, piel y cabello pálidos y ojos oscuros. Al ver a Gine ella sonrió. "Entonces tú eres Legendary Super Saiyajin. Un placer, soy Chitose Kizumi." Se presentó.

Gine la vio y se sentó indiferente. "Terminemos con ésto rápido." Dijo seria e indiferente.

Chitose la miró y sonrió. "De acuerdo, una heroína debe tener la agenda ocupada. Aunque, no eres del todo un héroe, esa fue la razón por la que no participaste en la pelea ¿Cierto?" Comenzó con sus preguntas. Gine hizo un gesto de indiferencia. "Vamos, chica, necesitaré palabras." Comentó.

Gine suspiró. "Eres fastidiosa." Dijo Gine para confusión de Chitose. "Tú y todos los medios, haz las preguntas directas, responderé lo que quiera responder." Dijo seria.

Chitose sólo sonrió y comenzó con preguntas normales, desde su nombre real, a la cual no respondió, para después pasar a preguntas acerca de lo que sucedió ese día, Gine respondió secamente, sólo lo que ya se sabía. _"Vaya, esta chica es dura." _Pensó Chitose. "Ahora, pasemos a algo serio ¿Por qué esas palabras de al final?" Preguntó.

Gine la miró. "Sólo soy una chica en la etapa de la rebeldía que no entiende bien que las reglas de los héroes existen por una razón." Dijo Gine, el sarcasmo se notó en cada palabra.

Chitose se le quedó viendo, esas fueron las palabras que se le dio a la prensa de forma general. "Vamos, parte del trabajo del periodismo es revelar la verdad, puedes hablar con total libertad, es tu derecho expresarte." Le dijo sonriendo. "¿Pero sabes una cosa? A mi me gustaron tus palabras esa noche, 'Sin tus estúpidas reglas, habría podido ayudarla y nada de ésto le habría pasado.'" Dijo sonriendo.

"Da igual, ¿Terminaste?" Respondió Gine indiferente.

Chitose asintió. "Por supuesto, agradezco tu tiempo, sólo, una cosa, es un regalo." Dijo sacando un libro de su bolso y dándoselo a Gine junto a su tarjeta. "Léelo cuando tengas tiempo, y llámame cuando lo termines, me gustaría seguir esta conversación acerca de la libertad." Dijo sonriendo.

Gine miraba el libro y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente hasta que quedó cerrado. "Aburrido." Dijo Gine dejando confundida a Chitose. "Al principio estuvo interesante, respetar el derecho a el libre uso de un Kosei, pero después comenzó a ser demasiado pretencioso y el Ejército de Liberación acabaron siendo un montón de terroristas que ya ni sabían por qué peleaban." Dijo Gine.

Chitose se quedó algo perpleja. "Tal vez lo leíste muy rápido, léelo con más calma-" - "No tengo la obligación de hacerlo, si no es un fanfic de mis animes favoritos, o los libros de The Game for the Throne, no me interesa releerlo. Además, existe una gran diferencia entre libertad y libertinaje, el idiota que escribió ésto parecía no entender la diferencia." Interrumpió Gine.

Gine, simplemente la dejó y salió de la sala, quedándose Chitose algo enojada, pero aun así sonrió. _"¿Entonces por qué te llevaste el libro?" _Pensó Chitose sonriendo. _"Estaré esperando tu llamada."_ Se levantó guardando sus cosas.

**En otra sala.**

Gine salió de la sala y se fue a otra donde estaban las tres, hablando sobre lo bien que lo hicieron durante las prácticas. "¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Momo.

Gine le dio el libro a Uwabami y se sentó. "Una de mis habilidades es que puedo diferenciar de una mala persona y una buena, esa mujer está podrida hasta los huesos." Dijo seria sorprendiendo a las tres. "Me imagino que sin pruebas no puedes arrestarla, pero estoy segura que pertenece a ese tal Ejercito de Liberación, intentó convencerme de que esa filosofía es correcta." Comentó seria.

Uwabami estaba seria y miró el libro hojeándolo un poco, viendo que era una biografía, por el nombre, identificó al villano y el principal mensaje del libro. "Bueno, ahora tiene sentido que te llamara a ti, después de tus palabras esa noche, cualquiera que lo haya leído creería que fuiste influenciada." Dijo Uwabami. "¿O me equivoco?" Preguntó seria.

"Uy sí, planeaba crear una revolución para hacerme del poder y que mis palabras fueran ley." Respondió Gine sarcástica. "No soy estúpida, conozco la diferencia entre libertad y libertinaje, y nadie cambiaría mis ideales." Dijo Gine.

Las tres la miraron y le sonrieron. "Bueno, yo me encargaré de ésto, Creati, Battle Fist, Legendary Super Saiyajin, fue poco el tiempo, pero me agradó tenerlas aquí, sí, incluso a ti." Bromeó con Gine. "Ahora sólo queda desearles buena suerte en su camino, espero que hayan adquirido la experiencia que deseaban." Les dijo a las tres.

"Muchas gracias." Dijeron Kendo y Momo dando una reverencia, pero Gine seguía indiferente. Uwabami sólo les sonrió.

**En las calles.**

Las tres salieron de la agencia con su maletín, para ir a tomar el tren, Momo y Kendo dieron una reverencia de nuevo, y comenzaron a irse mientras Uwabami las despedía sonriendo y volvía adentro, dándole un vistazo al libro.

"¿No llegaríamos más rápido si nos tele-transportas?" Le preguntó Kendo a Gine.

"Lo mejor de la vida es el viaje, Itsuka." Respondió Gine mientras caminaban, dejando a ambas estupefactas.

"¿Desde cuándo eres filósofa?" Preguntó Momo algo estupefacta, pero después ambas sonrieron yendo a la estación. De pronto, se comenzaron a escuchar explosiones y gritos de personas. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Momo.

Mientras miraban a personas corriendo y las explosiones comenzaban a originarse más cerca. "¿Vamos o esperamos a los Pro?" Preguntó Kendo.

Patrullas pasaron por ahí dando la vuelta en la esquina, pero una explosión se vio mientras más personas corrían. "Debemos poner a las personas a salvo, cuando lleguen los Pro les dejamos a los villanos." Dijo Momo y Kendo asintió.

Antes de decir algo más o moverse, una explosión se generó frente a ellas, Gine protegió a todos con su escudo. "Gracias." Agradeció Kendo tras el escudo, pero Gine miraba al frente.

Al voltear, vieron que de entre el polvo y autos volteados en fuego, salían dos hombres, uno muy alto y de color gris, el otro era bajo y de color morado, llevando gafas oscuras, ambos con un estilo peculiar de vestimentas, los dos se detuvieron frente a las tres.

Gine notó algo, un logotipo con dos R que reconoció al instante. "Hijos de perra." Dijo Gine seria y enojada, cambiando sus ropas por su armadura Saiyajin, confundiendo a sus amigas.

"Los datos de la computadora dicen que ella es la hija de Goku." Dijo el pequeño, sacando una botella y bebiendo.

"Deberíamos liquidarla para hacer que Goku venga a nosotros." Dijo el alto, sorprendiendo a Kendo y Momo por la frialdad e indiferencia con la que lo dijo.

Mientras el pequeño terminaba de beber y guardaba su botella. "Afirmativo, además, 21 ordenó anunciar nuestra declaración de guerra." Dijo el pequeño.

"Encárguense de poner a las personas a salvo." Dijo Gine adelantándose, sorprendiéndolas. "Ustedes dos, vayamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie." Dijo muy seria.

El pequeño sonrió. "Como quieras." Dijo creando esferas de energía y disparando a los alrededores. Gine se molestó y a gran velocidad lo detuvo de un golpe haciéndolo retroceder, reaccionó rápido y detuvo un golpe del alto, pero por la fuerza retrocedió. "Vaya, iba a deshabitar este lugar." Dijo levantándose.

Gine se molestó más. "Desgraciados... No siento energía en ustedes, son androides ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Gine sorprendiendo más a sus amigas.

Ambos se pusieron a los lados de Gine. "Correcto, fui designado como el androide 15 y él es el androide 14." Presentó el pequeño. "Y tú, eres la hija de Goku." Dijo.

Los dos comenzaron a atacar a Gine, que detuvo los golpes de ambos con sus antebrazos por cada lado, también comenzó a atacarlos mientras sus amigas miraban eso, al igual que las personas sorprendidas de ver a una chica peleando dos contra uno. "Gine..." Dijo Momo preocupada.

De la pelea, algunas cosas se destruían y se generaban explosiones. "Yao-Momo, hay que sacar a estas personas, sólo nos queda confiar en ella hasta que lleguen los Pro." Le llamó Kendo y Momo asintió comenzando a mover a las personas.

En eso vieron a Gine salir disparada al cielo, para después retirarse, mientras los androides la seguían. "¿A dónde va?" Preguntó Momo.

Kendo se quedó pensante. "Creo que los está sacando de la ciudad..." Dijo para sorpresa de Momo y algunas personas que eran ayudadas.

"Creati, Battle Fist." Vieron a Uwabami, Endeavor con Todoroki, Mirko, Mount Lady, Ingenium, llegar junto a más héroes. "¿Qué sucedió aquí." Preguntó.

Momo y Kendo procedieron a explicarles. "Por su pelea estaban causando más destrucción, pero Gine comenzó a volar y ellos la siguieron, creemos que lo hizo a propósito para sacarlos de la ciudad." Terminó Momo de explicar dejando a los héroes sorprendidos y serios.

"¿Ella era el objetivo? Porque de otra forma no me explico por qué la siguieron en lugar de seguir destruyendo." Comentó Endeavor.

Ambas agacharon la cabeza, parte de ese ataque era el secreto que prometieron guardar, sólo asintieron para sorpresa de los héroes. "Kendo, Yaoyorozu, ¿Por qué Son?" Preguntó Todoroki.

Ellas sólo negaron con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabían, pero Endeavor estaba serio. "No lo sabemos, pero uno de ellos dijo que este ataque era su declaración de guerra." Dijo Kendo para sorpresa de todos.

"Endeavor." Le llamó una chica de su agencia, Burnin. "Al parecer el helicóptero de los medios los siguió, están en los bosques de las afueras al Este, cerca del lago." Comunicó.

"Andando." Ordenó Endeavor partiendo varios héroes junto con él.

"Ustedes dos quédense, será peligroso." Les dijo Uwabami a Momo y Kendo.

"Perdón, no podemos dejarla, sé que no tenemos licencia, pero..." Decía Momo.

Uwabami se les quedó viendo, estaban muy preocupadas y ella entendía ese sentimiento. "Aún no firmo su salida, pero prométanme que huirán si se pone feo ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo, a lo que ambas asintieron serias.

Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde miraban en el aire cómo Gine peleaba contra ambos androides. _"Reportamos desde el aire, dos villanos no identificados, atacaron la ciudad, en estos momentos un héroe desconocido los sacó de la ciudad y está enfrentándolos en el aire mientras vemos que los demás héroes se acercan."_ Narraba la reportera.

_"Es una chica."_ Le dijo el camarógrafo, ya que logró captar a Gine en la pelea. _"Es la ganadora del festival deportivo de U.A. y la que se encontraba cuando enfrentaban a Garou."_ Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Esa noticia llamó la atención de muchos que miraban la noticia en otras ciudades y miraban las pantallas, además de algunas familias en específico. "Querido, nuestra Momo está entre esos héroes." Dijo la Sra. Yaoyorozu que miraba la televisión y se sorprendían.

Viendo que se creó una gran explosión. "_Ésto__ es sorprendente y aterrador, no veía tanta destrucción desde Cell y Majin Boo, necesitamos a All Might." _Dijo la reportera mientras el helicóptero se sacudía.

**En la pelea.**

Gine peleaba contra ambos Androides, cuando en un descuido, fue pateada por A-15 siendo enviada al suelo y después lanzándole ambos Androides una esfera de energía creando una gran explosión, impresionando a todos y preocupando demasiado a Momo y Kendo.

Mientras los héroes llegaban. "Imposible, no podemos acercarnos más." Decía Burnin cubriéndose de la gran explosión.

Cuando se disipó vieron un gran cráter. "¿Qué rayos es ésto?" Dijo Mirko impactada.

"Gine está..." Dijo Momo atónita cayendo de rodillas, pero una explosión se vio en medio y vieron sorprendidos a Gine de pie y a los Androides dirigirse a ella.

Gine, molesta, se recuperó y se levantó atacando a A-14, dándole un gran golpe y después tomándolo del pie y azotándolo contra el suelo una y otra vez, A-15 llegaba para ayudar pero en lugar de eso, Gine dejó de azotarlo a y lo hizo girar golpeándolo con A-14 y soltándolo enviando a ambos en la misma dirección, lanzando un Big Bang Attack creando otra gran explosión.

"Rayos, cada vez que intentamos acercarnos se produce otra explosión." Decía Uwabami cubriéndose detrás de un gran escudo que creó Momo y Kendo ayudando a sostenerlo que también se cubrían, mientras Todoroki quedaba sorprendido de que su muro de hielo con el que trataba de proteger a otros héroes se rompía.

"Ustedes dos." Les habló Endeavor a Kendo y Momo. "¿Quién rayos es ella? ¿Y por qué la persiguen a ella? Y no quiero mentiras, digan todo lo que saben." Ordenó muy serio.

Ambas sintieron un poco de miedo al verlo así. "Lo sentimos, ciertamente somos sus amigas, pero, lo que sabemos de su vida personal es prácticamente nulo." Respondió Kendo algo nerviosa molestando a Endeavor.

"Listo." Les llamó la atención Momo confundiéndolos de verla junto a un cañón. "Endeavor, Todoroki, se me ocurre una idea." Dijo seria.

De eso, los Androides llegaron dándole un golpe a Gine en la cara que la hizo retroceder un poco y con ambos dándole una secuencia de golpes y patadas a los que Gine se cubría con sus brazos, para después expulsar su Ki y haciendo que salieran disparados, una vez recuperados los tres se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque.

Pero una bala de cañón rodeada de fuego le dio en la espalda a A-14, deteniendo la pelea. "Si no nos podemos acercar, al menos debemos respaldarla desde lejos, bien pensado Creati." Dijo Uwabami sonriendo, después de que Momo creó un cañón y Endeavor y Todoroki ponían su fuego para potenciarlas.

"¡Son unas estúpidas!" Gritó Gine notándose enojada, confundiendo a todos.

A-14 cargó una esfera de energía y la lanzó contra los héroes y A-15 lanzó una contra el helicóptero. Todos se asustaron, antes vieron la potencia de las explosiones de esas esferas de energía, Endeavor se iba a lanzar contra la esfera, pero Gine apareció y la golpeó con su mano, mandándola al cielo donde explotó, pero también el helicóptero explotó por la otra esfera, frustrando a los héroes y aterrando a Momo y Kendo.

"Esas personas..." Decía Momo tapándose su boca aterrada.

"Una explosión de esa magnitud habría destruido gran parte de la ciudad." Dijo Burnin algo asustada.

"¡Largo de aquí!" Escucharon a Gine. "¡Me estorban!" Dijo muy enojada sorprendiendo a todos.

Endeavor se enojó, pero antes de hablar. "Oye, no los regañes, trataron de ayudarte." Regañó Great Saiyaman bajando con los reporteros, sorprendiendo a todos.

"No, tiene razón, estos inútiles sólo estorban." Dijo Kefla tirando a los pilotos, Mirko la reconoció quedándose seria. "Oye, flamitas, si no pudiste con los Cell Jr., tampoco podrás con éstos." Comentó molestando a Endeavor, mientras ambos se adelantaban.

Great Saiyaman suspiró. "Me disculpo que sean así. Sin embargo, tienen algo de razón, por favor retírense, nos encargaremos." Dijo muy serio sorprendiendo más a todos.

"Oye, ¿Estás grabando?" Preguntó la reportera.

"La cámara se destruyó, pero estoy transmitiendo en vivo con el celular." Respondió el camarógrafo y la reportera le dio un pulgar arriba.

"No siento sus presencias, supongo que no son humanos." Dijo Great Saiyaman.

"¿No? ¿En serio?" Respondió Gine sarcástica. "Déjenmelos a mi, cuiden de ellas." Dijo seria sorprendiendo a los héroes y a Momo y Kendo.

"Ni loca, son dos, y no vine aquí sólo a ver." Reclamó Kefla dejando a todos estupefactos.

"Para ser justos, el número correcto serían tres." Vieron llegar a otro tipo de cabello blanco y gorra.

"Vaya, mira eso, más androides, estoy segura que a él le abría dado un dolor de cabeza por los reclamos de papá." Bromeó Kefla.

"_¿Androides?_" Se preguntaron todos.

"Me presento, fui designado como el Androide número 13. Los datos dicen que ustedes son objetivos, así que con su permiso, vamos a exterminarlos." Dijo A-13.

"Parece que después de todo será una pelea justa." Dijo Great Saiyaman quitándose su capa y sorprendiendo a todos de que se iba a quitar el casco.

"Damas y caballeros, lo vieron primero en ZTV, el rostro de Great Saiyaman." Decía la reportera mientras todos se pegaban a las pantallas.

Great Saiyaman se quitó el casco dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, de mirada seria, sorprendiendo a todos. "Por favor cuiden mi casco." Le dijo dándoselo a Momo que estaba emocionada y sonrojada de ver el rostro de su héroe favorito.

_"Vaya... Realmente llegué a pensar que era Gohan, pero no era él, ¿Quién es él?" _Pensó Momo.

"Bien, yo me encargo del de la gorra, ustedes dos de los otros, héroes, por favor retrocedan, aunque quisieran, no podrían con alguno de ellos." Dijo Great Saiyaman poniéndose entre ambas mientras los héroes se sorprendían a sus palabras.

"No necesito su ayuda, puedo encargarme sola." Lo interrumpió Gine seria.

"Cállate, también tengo asuntos con estos imbéciles." Dijo Kefla expulsando todo su poder.

"Ya verás que tenía razón cuando dije que yo sola podría." Respondió Gine pasando a su máximo poder en forma base.

"Como deseen, 14, 15, encárguense de las mocosas, yo me haré cargo del hijo." Ordenó A-13, flotando mientras Gohan flotaba con él y comenzaban a pelear.

A-15 sacó su botella y bebió, para después dar pasos hacia Kefla, pero cayó en un hoyo, dejando a todos los espectadores estupefactos con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero explotó yendo hacia a Kefla que también se fue contra él, comenzando a pelear. Mientras Gine comenzaba a pelear con A-14.

"Son muy rápidos, no logro ver nada." Dijo Mirko algo sorprendida mientras los demás estaban igual y Endeavor algo molesto.

Lograron ver cómo en la pelea contra Great Saiyaman, A-13 creó una esfera de energía roja que comenzó a seguirlo mientras éste se alejaba al cielo, donde causó una gran explosión que obligó a todos a cubrirse, algunos se preocuparon esperando lo peor para Great Saiyaman, pero para su sorpresa él estaba bien y reanudó su combate.

A-15 peleaba contra Kefla que estaba en su máximo poder, A-15 estaba realmente molesto, a pesar de ser muy fuerte, no podía siquiera tocar a Kefla, por el contrario, ella lo golpeaba de manera salvaje hasta que de un golpe de mazo lo terminó estrellando contra el suelo.

Todos se sorprendieron de eso. "Vaya, Gine tenía razón, ¿Y así desean atacarnos?" Dijo Kefla burlona mientras se acercaba a A-15. "Patético." Dijo con un tono frío de superioridad.

A-15 se levantó y la atacó, Kefla también se fue contra él y dieron un golpe pasando ambos uno del otro, deteniéndose y quedándose de pie, volteándose a ver uno al otro con una sonrisa, pero a A-15 se le cayó la cabeza y después explotó.

Quienes miraron eso estaban sorprendidos, algunas personas se desmayaron. "¿Podemos transmitir eso?" Preguntó el camarógrafo.

"Creo que ya es un poco tarde para esa pregunta." Respondió la reportera.

Algo cayó cerca de donde estaban, era un torso robótico que todos miraron algo sorprendidos. "¿De verdad son androides?" Dijo Ingenium sorprendido volteando de nuevo a la pelea.

Por otro lado, Gine en su máximo poder peleaba contra A-14, que para su sorpresa resistía mucho todos los golpes que Gine daba, llegando a golpearla, Gine, dándose cuenta que no podría de esa forma contra él, pasó al Kaio-Ken x10, tomando ventaja de nivel de poder, golpeando rápida y efectivamente a A-14 enviándolo al suelo.

Gine se puso frente a A-14. "Si estás enviando información, entonces, este mensaje es para ustedes. Envíen a quien se les de la gana, y cuando quieras puedes venir frente a mi, yo misma te haré pedazos." Dijo Gine de forma muy fría, creando un Big Bang Attack y lanzándolo contra A-14 explotándolo en el acto.

Todos estaban impactados ante esa falta de piedad, reconocieron que también eran androides, pero aun así, esa frialdad y crueldad contra el enemigo, no eran propios de un héroe. Sobre todo dos personas que miraban la transmisión, estaban muy serias ante tal acto.

Gohan y A-13 continuaban peleando, golpes, patadas, sin embargo, Gohan estaba ganando ventaja, comenzaba a acertar más golpes que A-13, éste, golpeado, retrocedió un poco y no se dio cuenta que Gohan ya estaba frente a él dándole un golpe de pulgada, para después patearlo.

A-13 estaba algo molesto, en ese momento Gine y Kefla lo rodearon, Gine estaba seria y Kefla sonreía arrogante. "Ya deja de jugar, o déjame continuar a mi, el enano fue aburrido." Dijo Kefla.

"¿Destruyeron a 14 y 15?... Bien." Dijo A-13 sonriendo.

Los héroes notaron que algunas partes de los androides destruidos comenzaron a flotar y a dirigirse a A-13, para después todos ver cómo A-13 comenzó a crecer y transformarse, hasta convertirse en alguien azul y de apariencia fuerte, aun sin sentir su presencia, sabían que se volvió más fuerte.

Los tres se le quedaron viendo con su nueva forma. "Kefla, le robó el peinado al Sr. Vegeta." Dijo Gine.

"Es mío." Dijo Kefla atacándolo, dándole un golpe en la cara sin efecto, sorprendiendo a los tres, A-13 la tomó de los hombros. "Oh... carajo." Dijo Kefla.

A-13 se la llevó hasta el suelo, estrellándola, impresionando a todos y después lanzando una esfera de energía que Kefla esquivó, pero por la potencia salió disparada contra un barranco, destruyéndolo y cayéndole todo encima, dejando atónitos a los espectadores, su único pensamiento era que nadie podría sobrevivir a eso.

Gine y Gohan comenzaron a atacarlo, pero A-13 no se inmutaba a sus ataques, A-13 los hizo salir disparados expulsando su poder, primero fue por Gine, Gine al ver que él iba hacia ella se recuperó y se lanzó contra A-13 dándole un golpe en el rostro al que ni se inmutó y tomó a Gine aplicándole una llave, alzándola y dándole un rodillazo en la columna haciéndola gritar, para tomarla de la cara y con una esfera de energía hacerla salir disparada, explotando.

Momo y Kendo estaban aterradas y temblando. "Shoto, toma a todos y aléjense." Endeavor salió disparado

Gohan lo atacó, pero A-13 no parecía inmutarse y cansado de no sentir siquiera sus golpes, tomó a Gohan del rostro y lo azotó contra el suelo medio enterrándolo y presionándolo contra el suelo, quebrando el suelo, para después dar un pisotón que lo hizo gritar.

Endeavor llegó con un fuerte golpe y una gran llamarada, tan caliente que su propio brazo se quemó, pero A-13 estaba como si nada, dejándolo impactado, al igual que todos, tomando su brazo. Mirko e Ingenium llegaron dando una gran patada que A-13 ni siquiera sintió, simplemente los mandó a volar de un golpe.

Mientras a Endeavor lo alzó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna. "¡AAAHHH!" Gritaron todos los espectadores aterrados, mientras los hombres se sujetaban su propia entrepierna, casi sintieron su dolor, para después ver cómo lo arrojaba.

Todos los héroes fueron al ataque aun con miedo, pero A-13 sólo expulsó su poder mandándolos a volar, quedando heridos. "¡Todos retírense!" Escucharon un grito conocido, un rayo azul y amarillo pasó provocando una gran ventisca. "¡Plus Ultra! ¡United Stated of Smash!" All Might llegó, dando un golpe tan fuerte y potente que provocó una destrucción masiva.

Todo el público estaba impactado, sin palabras al ver cómo ese 'villano' derrotaba a todos lo héroes sin esfuerzo alguno, pero comenzaron a gritar emocionados cuando llegó All Might, creyendo que lo venció, sin embargo, dejaron de celebrar, todos vieron con terror cómo A-13 estaba como si nada, apuntando sus manos a All Might y con una ráfaga de energía lo hizo salir disparado y a estrellarse a otro lado.

Todos los espectadores estaban con miedo al ver algo así, su héroe fue derrotado, los estudiantes estaban impactados después de ver lo que les pasó a sus compañeras y al mismo All Might. Bakugo estaba incrédulo de ver a un villano así. Las amigas de Gine y Kefla y los que las conocían por sus prácticas, no se lo creían.

Antes de más, comenzó a temblar y vieron cómo se formaron tres pilares de luz, dos verdes y uno dorado, los contrastes de la tierra se tornaron verdosos y parecía que esos contrastes se reunían en los pilares verdes, para después hacer tres explosiones de energía, tanto así que las cámaras que transmitían explotaron.

Sin percatarse, A-13 recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mandó a volar y durante el trayecto y sin que A-13 se pudiera recuperar, volvió a ser golpeado, para después ser pateado de nuevo, y como si fuese un juego de volley ball, A-13 era enviado de un lado a otro para al final verse estrellado contra el suelo y tres personas se pusieron delante de él.

Los demás espectadores estaban desconcertados, a lo lejos se vieron tres personas frente a A-13, Kendo y Momo estaban impactadas al igual que Todoroki. _"Durante el torneo de Cell, había dos chicas de cabellos verdes y muy fuertes, también, estaba un chico de cabellos dorados peleando contra Cell." _Pensaba Kendo impactada, al igual que Todoroki.

Momo no podía apartarles la vista con el mismo pensamiento. _"Una chica de cabellos verdes y con un Dogi azul me salvó de Majin Boo cuando estuve a punto de ser convertida en dulce, ella peleó contra él mientras Great Saiyaman nos ponía a salvo... Gine... Tú..." _Pensaba Momo impactada.

Todos estaban impactados, Gohan, Gine y Kefla estaban de pie con unas apariencias diferentes, estaban convertidos en sus respectivas transformaciones, Gohan al centro con su Super Saiyajin 2, Gine a la derecha y Kefla a la izquierda con su Super Saiyajin Legendario, mientras sus respectivas auras los rodeaban como si fueran fuego, además acompañadas de algunos rayos.

A-13 estaba molesto por la paliza que le dieron, así que voló al cielo y comenzó a cargar una gran esfera de energía roja. "¿Qué? El tamaño de eso, si una de esas pequeñas podía causar explosiones de ese tamaño." Decía Uwabami.

"_Aún si corriéramos, una explosión con algo de esa magnitud... Estamos perdidos..._" Mount Lady pensó asustada.

Estaban aterrados, pero notaron algo en los tres que peleaban, al igual que los héroes que se recuperaban. Mientras A-13 cargaba su técnica, Gohan tenía sus manos en su frente mientras una luz dorada se formaba, Gine tenía sus manos a su costado derecho mientras una luz blanca se formaba, y Kefla tenía sus manos a su costado izquierdo mientras una luz rosa se formaba.

A-13 lanzó su técnica hacia el suelo, todos sólo esperaban su final. "¡Kamehameha!/¡Galick Ho!/¡Masenko!" Gritaron los tres sus técnicas, las luces se convirtieron en un rayo.

Fusionando las técnicas ganando el choque de poderes, destruyendo el ataque de A-13 y dándole a él, llevándolo hasta el espacio, causando una explosión que causó que todo el planeta temblara por unos segundos, mientras los héroes miraban impactados el resplandor en el cielo, hasta que se calmó.

Los espectadores estaban impactados por el reciente suceso, esa explosión sin duda hubiese acabado no sólo con ellos, sino con más que sólo los alrededores. Momo, Kendo y Todoroki no se podían creer el gran poder que mostraron los tres, mirando a donde estaban con sus manos al aire después de lanzar su técnica.

**Fin del capítulo 23.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Pues, creo que se acaban de dar cuenta haha.**

**Guest: De nada, siempre trato de responder dudas sin dar spoilers de lo que tengo planeado a futuro, así que si algún día no respondo o evado la pregunta o duda, es por eso. **

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	25. El origen del One For All

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 24: El origen del One For All.**

Después de la batalla, todos seguían sorprendidos. "¿Grabaste todo?" Preguntó la reportera.

"No, mi teléfono explotó después de las tres últimas explosiones." Dijo el camarógrafo deprimido, deprimiendo a la reportera.

Los héroes se aproximaron a donde estaban los tres Saiyajin que Gine y Kefla volvieron a la normalidad y Gohan al Super Saiyajin. "Les dije que podía sola." Reclamaba Gine a ambos.

"Claro, cómo no, espalda de cristal." Respondió Kefla burlona, molestando a Gine.

"Chicas, ahora no ¿Quieren?" Dijo Gohan un poco fastidiado.

All Might llegó con ellos, con algunas heridas, Gohan notó que perdía su transformación, así que le dio de su energía y lo curó para que no perdiera la transformación. "Gracias... ¿Era él?" Preguntó.

"No, ni de cerca, pero, ese tipo me ha hecho ver que puede que lo que nos espera sea peor." Respondió Gine seria sorprendiendo a All Might.

"Gine." Le llamaron la atención Momo y Kendo que llegaban con ella, pero sólo se le quedaron viendo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Momo, sin duda el poder que mostró fue increíble, pero además, tenían muchas dudas y no sabían cómo preguntar.

"Aquí no." Dijo Gine sorprendiéndolas, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que tenían en la cabeza, a lo que sólo asintieron y sonrieron.

"Great Saiyaman." Le llamó Momo devolviendo el casco, que éste lo tomó sonriendo.

Great Saiyaman ayudó a curar a los más heridos, algunos se negaban al tener heridas que sanarían fácil con el tiempo y al no ser graves. "Oye." Le habló Todoroki con Endeavor cargado a sus espaldas. "¿Crees que puedas ayudarlo?" Preguntó con su tono serio. Great Saiyaman asintió y lo curó. Para sorpresa de todos, Endeavor se levantó como si nada, pero jadeando por el trauma, nadie dijo nada por respeto.

Pero. "Oye, tienes algo en tu garganta." Le dijo Kefla a Endeavor. "Creo que son tus bolas, Endea-buey." Se burló, Endeavor se molestó, algunos tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca y otros querían reír.

Kefla recibió un coscorrón. "Más respeto, ¿quieres?" La regañó Great Saiyaman.

Todo se puso un poco serio. "¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es que ustedes están... bien?" Decía Burnin algo impactada aun.

"Pues, el enemigo fue vencido, era un androide bastante fuerte." Decía Great Saiyaman.

"Exactamente eso, si bien confesaron ser androides y se comprobó luego de que los destruyeron. ¿Exactamente cómo es que alguien es capaz de construir ese tipo de androides y así de poderosos?" Decía Kamui Woods.

"Bueno, que yo sepa, hay demasiadas empresas que se dedican a la construcción de Androides, Robots y Ciborgs, y bastante fuertes, por ejemplo Demon Cyborg, Drive Night, robots como los de Capsule Corp., Metal Knight, Child Emperor, Dr. Slump... Si héroes y compañías como ellos tienen la tecnología para hacerlos, también debe haber villanos que puedan hacerlo." Explicó Ingenium algo serio.

"La Liga de Villanos, parece que tienen más que solo los Nomu." Dijo Gine algo seria.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntaron todos.

"Realmente quieren tu vida." Le dijo Great Saiyaman a All Might.

"Pero no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya, y ahora comprobamos que también van por ustedes." Le respondió All Might algo serio.

"Por cierto. ¿Pero por qué ustedes? Los androides dijeron que ustedes son objetivos. ¿Por qué exactamente ustedes?" Preguntó Uwabami.

"¿No es obvio? Idiota, lo que planeen, ya sea destruir el mundo o gobernarlo, eso significa que los más fuertes serán un problema para ellos." Respondió Kefla algo indiferente. Todos estaban serios ante eso. "Mejor preocúpense por buscar a más heridos, si vuelven a atacar, yo misma los detendré." Dijo, dejando a los héroes muy serios.

"No creo que sepas lo que está en juego aquí, chica." Un hombre perro, el jefe de la policía, Kenji Tsuragamae, le llamó la atención. "Miren a su alrededor, ustedes, niñas, no son héroes, y tú, Great Saiyaman, eres un vigilante." Dijo muy serio poniendo serios a todos.

Mirko se adelantó. "Jefe Tsuragamae, nosotros siendo héroes sabemos lo que conlleva actuar así, sin embargo, se lo digo como alguien que estuvo en esta pelea, de no ser por ellos tres, todos aquí estaríamos muertos." Dijo Mirko muy seria.

"O sin bolas." Bromeó Kefla de nuevo, de nuevo todos estaban algo estupefactos y con una gota de sudor, y otros ofendidos, mientras Great Saiyaman le tapaba la boca.

"Lo que dice Mirko es cierto." Dijo All Might sorprendiendo a todos.

"Ese villano, era tan peligroso como lo fue Cell." Todos estaban impactados a las palabras de Endeavor.

El jefe policía estaba serio. "All Might, Mirko, Endeavor y cada héroe que está aquí, las leyes son muy claras." Dijo muy serio. "¿Son capaces de tomar la responsabilidad por ellos tres?" Preguntó confundiendo a todos.

"Jefe, está diciendo que-" - "Ustedes no tendrán crédito alguno por la derrota de esos villanos, ya que ustedes actuaron contra la ley de heroísmo y uso de Kosei, algo como eso, más la destrucción causada, es cárcel, así que quienes los detuvieron, fueron los héroes aquí presentes. ¿Están bien con eso?" Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

"Nos malentiende, nosotros no queremos reconocimiento, nosotros, simplemente protegemos este mundo porque es nuestro hogar." Respondió Great Saiyaman para sorpresa de todos lo héroes, incluso Momo, Kendo y Todoroki, con éste volteando pensante a ver a Gine que estaba indiferente.

Tsuragamae sonrió. "Ustedes dos, la U.A. será responsable de ustedes, tienen un gran camino por delante, no lo arruinen." Les dijo a Kefla y Gine que estaban indiferentes. "Y tú, fuera de mi vista, vigilante, antes de que decida arrestarte, si quieres seguir haciendo heroísmo saca una licencia." Dijo el Jefe de la policía para sorpresa de todos.

Great Saiyaman sonrió. "Gracias, y no se preocupe, me quedaré cerca por si pasa algo igual de nuevo." Dijo dando una reverencia, saliendo volando, y se le quedaron viendo.

El Jefe de la policía se quedó viendo a donde se fue y después comenzó a retirarse. "_Al contrario, gracias a ti... Un héroe que no quiere reconocimiento, hace tiempo que no tenemos uno así. Haré mi vista gorda esta vez como recompensa por habernos salvado, más de una vez._" Pensó mientras caminaba, recordando una ocasión en la que fue salvado por él cuando ocurrió lo de Majin Boo.

"Vaya, quería entrevistarlo." Dijo la reportera viendo a donde se fue Great Saiyaman. "Oye, la declaración oficial será que los héroes fueron los que derrotaron al villano, pero, recuérdame darles algo de crédito en el artículo." Comentó, sorprendiendo un poco a su camarógrafo.

Endeavor estaba muy serio. "_Ya no hace falta que pregunte, estos tres eran esos mocosos que estaban en el torneo de Cell... ¿Qué saben ellos y por qué esos androides los fijaron como objetivos? Recuerdo que Cell también estaba desinteresado en los héroes, pero cuando ellos llegaron..._" Pensaba serio. "Shoto, Burnin." Les llamó la atención. "Ayuden con lo que se necesite, debo descansar un momento." Dijo, ambos sólo asintieron.

Después de eso, Kefla se retiró volando dejando a todos, Mirko se quedó un poco seria mirando a donde se fue, Gine fue reprendida y felicitada por Uwabami que estaba feliz de verla bien, All Might le comentó que el se encargaría de lo demás y Gine se retiró mientras Kendo y Momo la siguieron, pero sin decir nada relacionado con lo ocurrido, sólo expresándole que estaban felices de verla a salvo.

"All Might." Le llamó la atención Endeavor. "Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes." Exigió muy serio, cosa que escuchó Mirko y se acercó, le exigieron serios pero sin que los otros héroes se dieran cuenta.

"De acuerdo, pero debe ser considerado alto secreto." Respondió All Might muy serio, a lo cual asintieron también con el mismo semblante.

**Con Gine.**

Las tres habían llegado a la estación, la gente reconoció a Gine por lo que se pudo transmitir por televisión, algunos le aplaudieron y otras la felicitaban por su desempeño y valor al pelear con los villanos, Gine sólo estaba seria sin prestarles mucha atención, acción que los hizo pensar que Gine estaba tímida y avergonzada por el trato.

Momo se acercó. "Listo, vengan, iremos en el VIP." Les dijo sorprendiendo un poco a ambas. Al llegar, los asientos estaban divididos como si fueran recámaras dentro del vagón, sólo entraron y cerraron. Sentadas, Momo creó algunas cosas confundiendo a ambas. "Bien, quizá arda un poco." Dijo limpiando un raspón que Gine tenía en la cara.

Gine hizo un gesto de sorpresa. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó volteando a verla.

Momo se molestó un poco. "No te muevas." Regañó volviendo a limpiar. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer, por salvarnos." Dijo.

Kendo sólo sonreía, pero también estaba algo seria. "Eran ellos ¿cierto?" Preguntó Kendo.

Gine estaba seria. "En parte." Dijo serias dejándolas algo angustiadas viéndola, recordando cuando A-13 le dio un rodillazo en la espalda.

"¿Segura que estás bien? Deberías ver a un médico, por tu columna." Le sugirió Kendo.

"No hay problema, las he tenido peores, y sus curaciones son bastante efectivas." Respondió Gine indiferente. "Pero ustedes dos, no vuelvan a interferir así." Dijo muy seria sorprendiendo a ambas. "Si no hubiese llegado, estarían muertas, ustedes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a algo así, así que la próxima vez, no me sigan, corran, ayuden a otros a escapar, porque de lo contrario, sólo me van a estorbar." Comentó muy seria.

Gine recibió una cachetada. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tonta." Decía Momo casi llorando. "¿Crees que somos una carga? ¿Crees que te dejaremos sola? Sé que no soy tan fuerte, pero no me pidas que abandone a una amiga. ¿Sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos por ti?" Regañó Momo.

Gine sólo se le quedó viendo. "Ustedes son las tontas." Respondió Gine sorprendiendo a ambas. "¿Qué parte de no quiero que les pase nada no entendieron?" Ambas se quedaron sin palabras. "Y no me vuelvas a golpear." Gine sólo volteó a la ventana.

Momo la abrazó, para su sorpresa. "¿Qué parte de no queremos que te pase nada no entendiste tú?" Dijo Momo sorprendiendo a Gine.

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta." Dijo Kendo sonriéndole.

Gine se les quedó viendo. "Ya te había dicho que no me gustan los abrazos." Fue lo que dijo.

Las tres sonrieron un poco, pero Momo no se separó de ella. "Gracias por salvarme de Majin Boo aquel día." Agradeció Momo, sorprendiendo a ambas.

"Es verdad, hablaré de eso una vez que nos reunamos." Dijo Gine sorprendiéndolas. "No quiero repetirlo dos veces, así que será cuando estemos reunidas." Comentó, a lo que ambas sonrieron.

En eso el teléfono de Momo sonó y salió a contestar, quedando Kendo y Gine. "... Perdón." Dijo Kendo de repente. "A pesar de que nos dijiste aquello, yo seguí dudando de ti, lo siento." Dijo Kendo.

Gine estaba indiferente. "No importa, a decir verdad nunca esperé que lo creyeran, estaba bien si creían que bromeaba, pero al final pasó lo que pasó." Respondió.

Kendo agachó su mirada un momento. "¿No es una broma? ¿Lo que dijiste de ser del espacio?" Preguntó.

"Más o menos, ya hablaremos de eso a detalle." Respondió Gine, Kendo levantó su mirada viendo que Gine miraba a afuera, notando que estaba pensante, Kendo también vio a afuera, admirando ambas el paisaje.

Momo entró. "Gine, ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme a mi casa antes de llegar a la U.A.?" Preguntó Momo de repente.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Preguntó Kendo.

Momo se sentó. "Mis padres dijeron que querían hablar con Gine, no me dijeron para qué, pero supongo que quieren disculparse por cómo se expresaron antes de ti." Dijo Momo.

Gine fue indiferente. "No hace falta, pero, como quieras, te acompañaré." Respondió, haciendo sonreír a Momo.

**Hospital.**

En un lugar completamente oscuro, Midoriya estaba confundido, estaba siendo rodeado por una sombra, y miró impresionado, estaba una mujer frente a él, sin duda era Nana, además, detrás de ella había más personas, hasta que vio a una persona con un semblante débil.

Midoriya comenzó a tener un sueño extraño, viendo a dos hermanos discutir, viendo cómo uno de ellos era débil, mientras el otro era arrogante y frío, vio al mundo ardiendo y en caos, mirando cómo un sujeto quitaba y otorgaba Kosei y eliminaba sin piedad a quienes se le oponían. Para al final, ver cómo ese hombre le daba un Kosei a su débil hermano.

"_¿Entonces tú eres el noveno? Ya dominas el 20%._" Midoriya se quedó impactado. "_Quería mostrarte más, pero, por ahora es todo, Él actuará pronto, no te preocupes, no estás solo._" Dijo. Midoriya sólo pudo ver a los predecesores del One For All extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Midoriya se levantó algo confundido e impactado. _"¿Qué fue todo eso? Eran sin duda los predecesores pero, la Sra. Nana... Había escuchado de padres e hijos que lucen idénticos, pero sin duda la Sra. Nana es su viva imagen, aun con el traje y todo."_ Pensó aun confundido.

"Al fin despiertas, mocoso." Le llamó la atención Torino.

El doctor y el detective Naomasa entraron, el doctor terminó de examinarlo, dándole el visto bueno, pero dejándolos. "Tu amigo ya despertó, pero, no deja de repetir que las mujeres son aterradoras. Perdón por ser tan repentino cuando acabas de despertar, pero ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Naomasa.

Midoriya se quedó pensante. "Estábamos... Paseando en el bosque, cuando... vimos una cabaña, de donde salió Garou-" - "¿Garou les hizo eso?" Interrumpió Torino a Midoriya.

"No... recuerdo..." Midoriya abrió sus ojos. "Ya, había un montón de tipos con mascaras de aves, y Garou estaba peleando con ellos, no eran héroes, uno de ellos desintegró a uno de sus propios compañeros, estábamos escondidos, tratando de no ser vistos." Recordó para impacto de ambos. "Garou peleó con ellos y los derrotó él solo, creo que tuvieron una disputa, no escuchaba bien desde donde estaba, una mujer llegó y derrotó a ambos, se llevó a Garou, viendo esa oportunidad íbamos a correr, pero, vi... ¡La niña!" Recordó.

"¿Niña?" Preguntó Torino confundido.

"Una niña quedó atrapada en medio de todo, era muy pequeña, como de seis años, logré escuchar que se llama Eri. ¿Qué le pasó?" Decía Midoriya preocupado.

Ambos se pusieron serios. "Sólo los encontraron a ustedes y a aquellos dos civiles, pero no hay reportes de alguna niña." Respondió Naomasa para impacto de Midoriya.

"... Entonces esa mujer debió llevársela, la misma mujer que derrotó a Garou y se lo llevó, debió llevársela-" - "Tranquilízate." Interrumpió Torino algo serio al verlo alterado.

"Midoriya, vamos paso a paso." Le dijo Naomasa comprensivo.

Midoriya comenzó a explicarles con detalles lo que logró ver, dejando a ambos pensantes. "Si recuperaron mi teléfono, es posible que el video haya logrado pasarse, si no, deme papel y lápiz, le dibujaré la apariencia de algunos." Comentó y Naomasa asintió dándole ambas cosas.

Midoriya terminó sus bocetos y se los dio. "Ya veo, que bueno que eres bueno dibujando, les llamaré para que revisen esa cabaña... De Garou teníamos ya la imagen, pero, éstos, sus máscaras me lo confirman, es Chisaki Kai, los demás deben ser sus secuaces, la agencia de Night Eye los está investigando. Supongo que esta pequeña con un cuerno en la frente es la niña. En cuanto a la mujer... ¿dices que es una transformación?" Decía Naomasa viendo que puso dos versiones de la misma mujer.

"Sí, se vuelve rosa y su cabello blanco, y de alguna forma me recuerda a Majin Boo, ella se llevó a Garou y fue la que nos noqueó... Pero, no sé qué pasó con la niña, yo... Ella decía que la iban a lastimar, le prometí que ya estaba a salvo y que nadie la lastimaría." Respondió Midoriya frustrado.

"No pierdas las esperanzas, mocoso." Le dijo Torino. "Aunque no lograste conservar el video, tampoco había niña, ni cuerpo, si se la llevaron, entonces existe la posibilidad de poder ser rescatada, y ya diste las descripciones, eso hace más sencillo el trabajo." Le dijo y Midoriya sólo asintió, aún frustrado.

"Llevaré ésto a la jefatura, y a los demás héroes que investigan. Con permiso." Dijo Naomasa retirándose.

Dieron a Midoriya de alta y se retiraron, llegando al tren que lo llevaría de regreso. "Descuida, a tu amigo lo darán de alta cuando Mount Lady vuelva de esa pelea a la que fueron todos los héroes, y por lo otro, seguiré de cerca la investigación, y prometo informarte si tengo noticias de la niña." Le dijo Torino antes de que Midoriya subiera.

Midoriya sólo asintió. "Gracias por todo, Gran Torino." Dijo aun algo deprimido.

Torino sólo lo observó. "¿Quién eres?" Preguntó haciendo caer a Midoriya.

Pero éste se dio cuenta de la pregunta. "Soy Deku." Respondió y Torino le sonrió, retirándose.

En el camino, Midoriya revisaba su teléfono viendo las noticias e incluso alertas de niños desaparecidos, por si veía a la niña, pero no vio nada, en cambio, se encontró con la noticia del día, en la que vio a Gine, Kefla y Great Saiyaman pelear contra los androides, viendo cómo el villano azul era muy fuerte al grado de que ni el mejor ataque de All Might lo inmutó, quedando impactado y llamándolo de inmediato.

**Mansión Yaoyorozu.**

Momo y Gine llegaron a su mansión, al entrar, Momo se alegró al ver a sus padres esperando por ella en la sala y fue feliz a abrazarlos. "Me alegra verlos, ¿Se quedarán?" Preguntó Momo.

"No mucho, pronto viajaremos al extranjero, pero estaremos para la prueba que será vista por los padres." Respondió la Sra. Yaoyorozu.

Momo se alegró, pero vio que su padre estaba serio viendo a Gine que estaba indiferente. "Ah, sí, mi amiga Gine, Gine, ellos son mis padres." Presentó Momo.

"Son Gine." Se presentó Gine con un grado de seriedad e indiferencia.

Se notaba una tensión después de sus palabras, ya que los padres de Momo estaban algo serios. "Ya veo, siéntense, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar." Les dijo el Sr. Yaoyorozu, a lo que sólo aceptaron. "¿Y bien? Son ¿De qué clase de familia vienes?" Preguntó.

"Papá eso-" - "De la clase más baja, de aquellos a los que no se molestarían en tirar a la basura si no cumplen las expectativas." Respondió Gine indiferente, que no era del todo falso dado el hecho de cómo llegó Goku a la Tierra, sorprendiendo a Momo y dejando serios a sus padres.

"No me gusta dar rodeos, siempre he sido directa, así que lo que tengan qué decir, díganlo, sé que no hicieron que Momo me trajera sólo para conocerme." Dijo Gine confundiendo a Momo, los padres de Momo estaban muy serios a sus palabras.

"Como desees." Dijo el Sr. Yaoyorozu serio confundiendo a Momo. "Primero, queremos agradecerte por haber salvado a Momo en la pelea de hace unas horas y durante el intento de secuestro. Pero también... Queremos que te alejes de Momo." Dijo muy serio para impacto de Momo y seriedad de los demás.

"Papá... ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no eres así." Dijo Momo impactada y levantándose.

"Momo, siéntate, déjanos terminar, hay un motivo en especial." Dijo su madre muy seria. "No es que no apreciemos que ayudaras a nuestra Momo, pero... Te vimos, chica, cuando eliminaste a ese sujeto, aún si se dijo que los atacantes eran androides..." Decía. "Momo tuvo una amiga antes, se llevaban bien, pero ella la usaba para sacarle dinero, cuando se le confrontó se alejó de Momo, no levantamos cargos por respeto a nuestra hija, y tiempo después su Kosei la volvió loca, apuñaló a varias de sus compañeras y casi a nuestra Momo, vimos en ella, una mirada..." Decía muy seria.

Gine estaba seria y Momo con su cabeza baja, el Sr. Yaoyorozu se puso de pie. "Antes de ser empresarios, fuimos héroes por mucho tiempo, durante ese tiempo, llegué a conocer a los más terribles asesinos, esa mirada que tenías cuando eliminaste a ese androide, la misma que tenías cuando derrotaste al chico de las explosiones en el festival deportivo y tu acción de al final que incluso All Might tuvo que interferir, tu mirada era la misma mirada de una asesina, la misma que tenía ella." Explicó muy serio.

Momo estaba impactada a las palabras de su padre. "Eso es obvio, idiota." Dijo Gine para sorpresa de los presentes. "Aquellos que me enseñaron a pelear y controlar mi poder, así como mis ancestros, eran asesinos despiadados, algo tenía qué sacar de ellos." Respondió indiferente, Momo quedó sorprendida y los padres algo molestos por su indiferencia, tomándolo como una burla.

"Entonces no hay más qué decir, sólo aléjate de Momo, no queremos que vuelvas a esta casa, ni tampoco que te acerques a ella en la escuela." Dijo el Sr. Yaoyorozu muy serio.

"Pero papá, ¿Cómo se les ocurre decir eso? Ella fue la que-" - "Silencio, Momo, es una orden." Ordenó su padre muy serio, asustándola de verlo así, ella se asustaba cuando él era estricto con ella.

"Es por tu propio bien, no sabemos cuándo volverá a actuar de esa manera tan horrible, de hecho, ya hablaremos con los directivos de la U.A., esas actitudes, no son propias de un héroe, y no quiero que tu reputación se manche si se sabe que eres cercana a alguien como ella, si no se aleja de ti o tú de ella, te cambiaremos de escuela." Comentó la Sra. Yaoyorozu muy seria.

Momo nunca pudo hablar cuando sus padres se ponían así de estrictos con ella y ésta no fue la excepción, sólo lloraba. Gine los miró y vio cómo estaba Momo, comenzó a retirarse sin decir nada. "Al menos esta vez tuvieron las agallas de decírmelo de frente y sin enviar a sus sicarios." Dijo Gine burlona para sorpresa de Momo y su madre, pero gran molestia del Sr. Yaoyorozu.

"¡Lárgate de mi casa!" Ordenó el Sr. Yaoyorozu molesto.

Gine lo miró. "... Tu voz, modérala, no soy sorda y puedo escucharte perfectamente, así que no tienes necesidad de gritar." Dijo Gine tranquila, molestándolo más, pero después se asustó al ver a Gine amenazante. "Y ya que ya no soy amiga de Momo, nada me impide romperte todos los huesos o enviarte directo al infierno." Amenazó, por instinto su madre se puso delante de Momo que también estaba algo asustada, y Gine se teletransportó.

Momo estaba cabizbaja y con lágrimas en sus ojos. _"¿Ya no es mi amiga?... ¿Por qué no tuve el valor de defenderla? Aún cuando yo misma dije que no abandonaría a una amiga..." _Pensó llorando. "_La razón por la que les mostré el nacimiento del hijo de mi amigo dragón, es porque las considero mis amigas._" Recordó esas palabras. "... ¿Por qué?" Preguntó llorando.

Sus padres la miraron. "Por tu propio bien, Momo, no te sorprendas si un día la ves siendo o realizando actos como Garou o Stain, o ella, ese tipo de actitudes no son propias de un héroe, incluso por eso hay mucha controversia por el actuar de la Agencia Caza Monstruos, a pesar de que sólo actúan así con los monstruos, no queremos que termines siendo como ellos, o ella." Respondió su madre seria.

Su padre miró su mano temblando. _"No recuerdo villano que me haya hecho temblar así." _Pensó algo frustrado.

Momo estaba callada y apretó sus puños. "¿Mi propio bien? Ella era de mis mejores amigas, de las únicas que me hablan sin interés en lo que representa mi apellido, ella me salvó la vida muchas veces..." Decía Momo con lágrimas. "¡Gracias a ella Majin Boo no me comió!" Esta vez alzó la voz.

Los dos se sorprendieron un poco. "Momo, no me alces así la voz, ya no eres una niña, ya no puedes inventar ese tipo de mentiras con tal de cumplir tus caprichos." Dijo el Sr. Yaoyorozu serio.

"Momo, viste cómo nos amenazó, en cualquier momento explotará y tememos que te haga daño, no queremos que alguien más te vuelva a hacer daño." Le dijo su madre algo seria pero suave.

"Ella no es así..." Momo seguía lagrimeando.

Ambos sólo la miraron, su madre angustiada y su padre serio. "Himiko Toga tampoco y ya sabes lo que pasó." Dijo su padre dejando a Momo algo impactada y a su madre un poco molesta.

"Disculpa por mencionarla, pero, era necesario para que entiendas que lo hacemos por tu bien." Le dijo su madre dejando a Momo cabizbaja.

"Ahora ve a bañarte y a arreglarte, hoy vamos a salir para cenar, y también hablaremos sobre con quién arreglaremos tu compromiso, ya estás llegando a la edad." Comentó su padre, eso dejó impactada a Momo.

"Ve, ya hablamos con la U.A., tienes el permiso para llegar hasta mañana." Le dijo su madre, Momo sólo agachó su cabeza y se retiró, dejando a ambos viéndola, después la Sra. Yaoyorozu miró a su esposo. "¿Sicarios?" Preguntó algo seria.

"No sé de qué hablaba esa mentirosa." Respondió indiferente.

**Con Gine.**

Gine apareció en la casa que le dio Bulma, notándose molesta y caminó. "Gine-" - "Gohan, no empieces con tu 'deberías estar en la escuela', bajaré al sótano, debo golpear cosas." Dijo Gine molesta.

"Espera, mira quién está aquí." Le llamó la atención Gohan y Gine volteó.

Los ojos de Gine se abrieron con sorpresa y alegría, olvidando por completo lo que pasó. "¡Abuelito!" Dijo Gine feliz saltando a abrazar a Ox que riendo abrazó a su nieta.

"Jaja, mi linda Gine ¿Cómo estás? Pequeña." Decía Ox. "Vi las noticias y vi cómo se enfrentaron a esos androides de la Red Ribbon, que bueno que estás a salvo." Decía Ox mientras la abrazaba.

Gine se bajó de los brazos de Ox. "Esas chatarras fueron pan comido." Decía Gine sonriendo y erguida orgullosa. "Disculpa que no te he ido a visitar, pero, la madrastra malvada me envió a la escuela." Decía Gine deprimida.

Nana estaba con una gota de sudor, una sonrisa, un tic en el ojo y una vena en la frente. "¿Madrastra malvada?" Decía Nana.

"Eso lo sé, estoy muy feliz por ti, estoy seguro que también tu madre." Dijo Ox sonriendo, Gine se sorprendió de sus palabras y sonrió asintiendo.

"Vaya, la actitud de Gine siempre cambia cuando está con el Rey Gyuma." Decía un zorro humanoide color verde, Konkichi.

Gine se puso sombría. "¿Dijiste algo? Ladrón." Preguntó, poniéndose un poco nerviosos.

"Vamos, Gine, Konkichi dejó esa vida atrás." Defendía Goku.

"Jaja, traje a Konkichi porque sabía que tal vez necesitarías un abogado después de lo que sucedió, él ya se encargó de todo lo legal." Le dijo Ox.

"¿Entonces por eso viniste? Gracias, abuelito." Agradeció Gine sonriendo.

"Bueno, estaba en la ciudad por unos negocios, así que pasé también a visitarlos, mira, les traje regalos, éstos son los tuyos, espero te gusten y te queden, si no, dime para cambiarlos." Le decía Ox sonriendo, a lo que Gine sonrió aceptándolos.

Viendo Gine que eran qipao elegantes como los que usaba Chi-Chi, sonriendo. "Gracias, no te preocupes, veré que me queden." Respondió feliz.

"Eso me alegra. Por cierto, dentro de unos días tengo que asistir una cena de personas importantes, ya saben, esas de gala, será con fines de caridad, Gine, Gohan, me gustaría que ustedes me acompañaran." Pidió Ox sorprendiendo un poco a ambos.

"¿Y yo no?" Preguntó Goten.

Ox lo cargó. "Lo que pasa es que es para personas mayores, no habrá niños y será muy aburrido, pero prometo que a ti te llevaré al parque de diversiones." Le dijo alegrándolo.

"Abuelito, sabes que esas cosas no son lo mío, pero sólo por esta vez te acompañaré." Aceptó Gine, a lo que Ox sonrió.

"De acuerdo, también iré contigo." Le dijo Gohan sonriendo. "¿Está bien si voy?" Le preguntó a Lazuli.

"Mientras las arrastradas se mantengan al margen de ti." Respondió Lazuli haciendo que sonriera nervioso.

Ox los miró. "Gohan ¿A caso ella es ahora tu novia?" Preguntó.

"Ah, sí, no te lo había dicho porque hasta hace poco fue formal, pero sí, Lazuli y yo estamos en una relación seria." Respondió Gohan sonriendo.

"Comprendo. Vaya, la verdad es que pensaba llevarte para que conocieras a alguien, pensaba que estabas soltero." Respondió Ox dejando a todos mirándolo. "Pero aun así estaría bien si me acompañaras." Dijo, Gohan sólo asintió algo nervioso.

"Abuelito, si tienes el mismo plan conmigo, déjame decirte que de ser así, no iré." Dijo Gine algo seria.

"Bueno, en realidad el plan era llevar a Gohan, y llevarte como su respaldo, pero si quieres puedo conseguirte-" - "Ni loca, abuelito." Lo interrumpió Gine, haciendo que todos rieran.

Después de un rato, estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas, al estar con Ox, Gine olvidó por completo el enojo que traía hasta que se oscurecía y Ox se retiró junto a Konkichi, se quedaron un rato platicando en la sala sobre lo que ocurrió.

Llamaron a la puerta, Nana fue a abrir. "Toshinori, pasa, hablábamos de lo sucedido..." Decía notando también a Midoriya.

"En realidad, Maestra, hay otra cosa que debemos hablar también." Dijo All Might algo serio a lo que Nana asintió, Midoriya se confundió por cómo la llamó pero se hizo a la idea de que era porque se conocían de siempre, y fueron a la sala, donde estaban Gohan, Goku y Gine, los tres notaron a Midoriya.

"Izuku, ¿Cómo te ha ido?" Saludó Goku con su forma de ser amigable.

"Bien, gracias a ustedes pude controlar mejor mi poder, gracias." Agradecía Midoriya.

"¿Y qué te trae por acá?" Preguntó Gohan.

Midoriya no sabía cómo empezar. "Bueno, la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo." Sabía que sabían del One For All, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

"Maestra, el joven Midoriya soñó con usted." Dijo All Might, todos se quedaron desconcertados mirando a Midoriya.

"Soy casada, chico." Dijo Nana seria, pero en el fondo bromeando, Midoriya notó las miradas y comenzó a avergonzarse.

"¡All Might! ¡Si lo dices así se escucha muy mal!" Reclamó Midoriya asustado, dejando a todos algo estupefactos. "Lo siento, lo que pasó es que soñé con usted pero no con usted y no de esa manera, más bien fue cosa del One For All, más precisamente con los portadores y una era usted o más bien no usted, sólo que usted es la viva imagen de su madre que fue una portadora-" Decía Midoriya sin parar mientras se le quedaban viendo y Gine algo fastidiada.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, para tu carro, fue una broma." Le dijo Nana. "Explica, lento." Pidió.

Midoriya se tranquilizó y explicó su sueño. "Al final vi cómo ese sujeto le dio algo al primero, después de ver todos esos recuerdos, el primero habló conmigo, pero, dijo que no podía mostrarme más por el momento, pero que Él iba a comenzar a actuar pronto." Eso último dejó sorprendida a Nana, quedándose serios un momento.

"Toshinori, no le has dicho nada relacionado con él ¿Cierto?" Nana rompió el silencio, confundiendo a Midoriya.

"No, aun no." Respondió All Might, confundiéndolo más.

"No fue un sueño, fueron los vestigios." Comenzó a explicarle Nana. "Los deseos de los anteriores portadores, son ahora parte del One For All, es cómo si su voluntad viviera en ti, algo romántico, ¿No crees?" Le dijo.

Midoriya se quedó un momento pensante. "Creo que lo entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué hablar conmigo ahora? ¿Y exactamente quién es él? ¿Cómo es que esa persona podía quitar y dar Kosei de esa forma?" Preguntó algo serio.

Esas preguntas hicieron que tanto Nana como All Might se pusieran más serios. "All For One, fue un villano que apareció cuando comenzó todo ésto de los Kosei, ese tipo era el origen de todo caos." Dijo Nana. "One For All se deriva de un Kosei, All For One, un Kosei que permite robar y otorgar Kosei, ya lo viste en lo que te mostró el primero, como él le otorgó el One For All a su hermano." Explicó.

Midoriya estaba serio. "Es cierto que llegué a leer teorías y rumores en internet sobre eso, pero nunca pensé que realmente fuese real." Dijo Midoriya.

"Lo es." Dijo Nana. "Sin embargo, All For One nunca se dio cuenta, su hermano sí tenía un Kosei, y era el de otorgar Kosei." Midoriya hizo un gesto de sorpresa. "Entiendes rápido." Felicitó.

"... Comprendo el origen, pero, ¿Qué quiso decir con que actuará pronto? ¿A caso sigue vivo después de tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Midoriya.

Nana asintió. "Debió robar algún Kosei que le otorgara longevidad y juventud, así que sí. Como su hermano siempre estuvo en su contra, peleó contra él, pero, él sí tenía un límite de vida, es por eso que encomendó su poder a futuras generaciones." Explicó Nana.

"Se supone que yo debí ser quien lo derrotara, pero de alguna forma sobrevivió, ahora, es el líder de la Liga de Villanos." Declaró All Might. "One For All nació para derrotar a All For One, así que, deberás enfrentarte a él algún día, en un enfrentamiento final." Dijo All Might serio y algo decaído.

Midoriya estaba nervioso y serio, incluso sudando. "All Might, lo que sea que me encomiendes, yo responderé a tu llamado." Dijo Midoriya sorprendiendo a los presentes.

All Might estaba sin palabras. _"Dile, debes decirle, si te enfrentas a él, tendrás que..." _Pensaba All Might algo frustrado, cosa de lo que los demás se dieron cuenta.

Nana se levantó y caminó a donde estaba sentado Midoriya, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza. "No te sientas tan presionado, puedes llamarnos a cualquiera de nosotros, también tenemos el deber de detenerlo, no estás solo en esta pelea, sonríe, Midoriya Izuku." Dijo Nana mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa sincera.

Midoriya sólo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y asintió sonriendo. "Gracias... Por cierto, usted es la viva imagen de su madre." Le dijo Midoriya.

Nana mantuvo su sonrisa. "Es porque no es mi madre." Dijo.

"¿Eh?" Expresó Midoriya confundido.

"Soy yo." Reveló Nana.

"¿Eh?" Midoriya estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

**Fin del capítulo 24.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Haha, entendieron que no están en la cima.**

**viecenta1.8: Tiempo sin leerte, que bueno que sigues leyendo mis fanfics y es grato saber que te gustan. No creí que entenderían la referencia con Kefla haha, igual Shoto lo disfrutó.**

** Cunningham: U7, just change Beerus and Whis for Jerez and Kus. **

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	26. El profesor de matemáticas

**É****sta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria.**

**Capítulo 2****5: Profesor de matemáticas.**

**Lugar desconocido.**

"Me lo esperaba." Dijo A-21 tranquila.

"¿Entonces cuál fue el punto de enviar a esos androides." Dijo un anciano que parecía científico.

"¿Viste ya el reportaje y los videos?" Respondió A-21.

"Un villano que apaleó a tantos héroes al mismo tiempo, una demostración de poder fuera de este mundo, destrucción, y un par de personas con un poder sin igual y de temer, los mismos gobiernos le temerán al poder de sus propios aliados, así comienza el caos." Respondió All For One sonriendo.

"¿Una anarquía y terror como la que causaron Cell, Majin Boo y el antiguo señor del caos Piccolo Daimao?" Se preguntaba el Doctor.

"¿Cómo va Garou?" Preguntó All For One.

"Me llevará algo de tiempo, no mucho a decir verdad." Respondió A-21. "Y Broly está a nada de adaptarse por completo a su cuerpo y habilidades, y se me ocurre una forma de hacerlo despertar su poder." Lo dijo con una sonrisa viendo una foto de cierta chica. "Doctor, ¿Qué hay del Kosei de la niña? ¿Es como lo sospeché?" Preguntó.

"Sea lo que sea que hacía Overhaul para sus balas quita Kosei, usaba el Kosei de esta niña, ella puede rebobinar, puede regresar algo a su antigua forma." Eso hizo sonreir a All For One.

"Pero, aconsejaría que no trates de robarlo." Dijo A-21, eso lo confundió. "Reacciona al miedo, pude sentirlo cuando la traía, casi hace que me divida, si te acercas a ella así, te quitará todo." Le dijo y All For One sólo sonrió.

"Entonces ¿Cómo es que Overhaul la podía usar?" Preguntó el Doctor.

"Es sencillo, Overhaul usaba el miedo de ella contra ella misma, y al mismo tiempo le hacía pensar que sólo él podía ayudarla, no es diferente a lo que hicimos con Tomura." Dijo All For One.

"Hablando de Tomura, ¿Podemos comenzar con la siguiente fase?" Preguntó el Doctor.

"Estarán alertas, así que no podemos actuar a la ligera, no contra ellos, Gero lo aprendió a la mala." Decía viendo una revista donde vio una noticia de evento y después a Eri que estaba sentada en una cama con la mirada perdida y temerosa. "Se me ocurre una distracción." Dijo confundiéndolos, A-21 explicó su plan. "Usaremos a los nuevos reclutas y también a Overhaul, el otro androide servirá también." Comentó.

"¿Segura que quieres usar ese? Hasta donde me has dicho, es el más poderoso." Dijo el Doctor.

"Así es, una versión mejorada de uno de los traidores. Si él puede destruirlos, mejor, nadie sería capaz de meterse en nuestro camino, si no, sólo nos queda confiar en Broly, Garou, y despertar al gruñón." Dijo A-21 indiferente.

All For One estaba pensante mirándola. "Doctora, haga eso conmigo." Dijo para sorpresa de ambos.

"Como quieras, pero de una vez te digo, que te va a doler, mucho." Respondió A-21, sonriendo los tres.

**Casa de Gine.**

Midoriya seguía en su trance completamente confundido. "Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Es decir, All Might me dijo que se le heredó el One For All cuando era un adolescente, pero eso significaría que usted es una anciana tanto como Gran Torino, pero usted no luce como una, usted luce muy joven para la edad que se supone tendría-" Midoriya fue sujetado de las mejillas.

Viendo nervioso cómo Nana tenía una sonrisa pero con un aura oscura. "¿Te importaría dejar de llamarme anciana?" Le dijo sonriendo pero con su aura oscura, Midoriya sólo asintió. "Tranquilo, morí hace tiempo... Por alguna extraña razón, reviví junto a las personas que había asesinado Majin Boo." Eso dejó impactado a Midoriya.

"Ya... veo." Fue lo único que pudo responder Midoriya.

"Por esa razón es que también te pedí que no le hablaras de ella a Torino, él era el más cercano a mi Maestra, era obvio que sabría que nunca tuvo una hija, además mi maestra aún no quiere revelarse a él, al menos por ahora." Comentó All Might.

"Y como te mencioné, el One For All tiene las voluntades de los antecesores así que por eso una parte de mi está contigo." Le comentó Nana. "Tal vez sea mucho que digerir, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaremos." Le dijo Nana sonriendo.

Todos estaban viendo eso con una sonrisa. "No me agrada." Dijo Gine de forma que sólo Gohan la escuchó.

"¿Qué cosa?" Le preguntó Gohan hablando sólo entre ellos.

"Might y Nana, están haciendo lo mismo con el enano y All For One, que papá contigo y Cell, están enviando a un buen chico al infierno." Comentó Gine algo seria y Gohan se quedó pensante viendo a Midoriya.

**U.A.**

Ya estaba oscuro por la noche, Gine apareció con All Might y Midoriya en la sala de profesores que frecuentaban. "Vaya, eso fue... Raro." Dijo Midoriya.

"Lo sé, discúlpame por no decirlo antes, pero ese secreto no me correspondía revelarlo." Le respondió All Might y Midoriya sólo hizo un gesto de no pasa nada.

De eso, Gine y Midoriya se fueron a los dormitorios, en el trayecto sólo hubo silencio. "Son." Midoriya rompió el silencio. "Disculpa que te pida algo así pero, Yaoyorozu mencionó que puedes rastrear a las personas, ¿Podrías buscar a Garou?" Pidió Midoriya.

Gine se detuvo confundida por su pedir. "¿Para qué?" Preguntó.

Midoriya comenzó a explicarle lo que pasó y el hecho de que no pudo proteger a la niña, pero Gine estaba algo sorprendida. "No sé qué pasó con ella, pero estoy muy preocupado, la mujer que se llevó a Garou, es probable que se haya llevado a Eri." Comentó pero miró confundido que Gine estaba algo sorprendida.

Sin decir nada se puso los dedos en su frente. "No, no lo encuentro, si es quien creo que es, entonces debió ponerle el mismo dispositivo que usa ella para ocultar su energía." Dijo Gine algo molesta, dejando a Midoriya algo frustrado. _"Si se llevó a Garou, entonces..." _A Gine se le vino a la mente la forma en la que modificó el Dr. Gero a A-17 y A-18.

"Ya veo, lamento haberte importunado." Le dijo Midoriya.

Gine sólo lo miró y continuó caminando. "Ya se presentará una oportunidad de salvarla." Dijo, Midoriya la siguió continuando su camino a los dormitorios. "Deku, si llegas a ver a esa mujer de nuevo, o inclusive si llegas a encontrarte con ese tal All For One, necesito que me lo hagas saber de inmediato." Comentó.

Midoriya sólo se le quedó viendo. "¿Por qué-" - "Escucha." Lo interrumpió Gine mirándolo seria.

"Might y Nana no te lo van a decir, pero si llegas a enfrentarte a él, será matar o morir." Declaró Gine muy seria dejando a Midoriya sin palabras. "Yo sé, que aun si llegas a ser un gran héroe, y llegas a tener que decidir, no lo harás, porque sé que eres un buen chico, buscarás la forma de salvarlos a todos, cuando ese día llegue, porque llegará, llámame a mi, tú no tienes por qué hacer algo así." Midoriya sólo estaba callado viendo la seriedad de Gine.

Midoriya estaba pensante. "Yo, lo sé, no me lo dijeron directamente pero lo deduje, pero, Son, tampoco puedo dejar que tú hagas algo así." Respondió Midoriya, Gine sólo estaba seria. "Entiendo lo de enfrentarlo, pero sé que debe haber una forma de detenerlo sin tener qué recurrir a algo tan inhumano y mucho menos puedo hacer que tú hagas algo así." Terminó.

Gine sólo se le quedó viendo pero después siguió caminando. "Eres un buen chico, Deku." Dijo Gine caminando, sorprendiendo a Midoriya, ya no se dijo nada, sólo continuaron caminando hasta llegar a los dormitorios.

**Dormitorios.**

"¡Gine!" Dijeron todos en cuanto entró, dejándola algo estupefacta.

"Oye, oye, estuviste fenomenal." Le decía Kaminari emocionado.

"Eso-" - "Tú, Kefla y Great Saiyaman pelearon de forma asombrosa, incluso generaban y contrarrestaban esas esferas de energía y explosiones, y tu manera de pelear es sensacional." Decía Kirishima emocionado.

"Yo-" - "Ustedes volaban, y pegaban, y esquivaban." Decía Toru también emocionada.

"Pues-" - "¿Pero estás bien? Ese golpe en la espalda debió doler." Dijo Iida algo preocupado.

"No-" - "Sin duda alguna eres asombrosa." Le dijo Uraraka, mientras le seguían dando cumplidos.

Bakugo estaba casi explotando. _"Esa marimacha, yo estuve en una pelea contra un ciempiés gigante al que ningún clase S podía enfrentar, pero éstas dos marimachas se robaron toda la atención." _Pensaba Bakugo.

Gine tenía un tic en el ojo. _"¡Déjenme hablar!" _Gritaba Gine internamente fastidiada, Gine levantó su mano poniendo un alto. "Suficiente, lo que pasó se quedó como confidencial, sólo las autoridades pueden hablar de ello, así que ya basta." Les dijo algo seria y sorprendidos asintieron. "Mejor vayan a darle ánimos a Sparkles, escuché que lo aterró un pequeño ciempiés." Se burló.

Bakugo explotó. "¡No era pequeño! ¡Y gracias a mi fue vencido!" Gritaba Bakugo.

"Claro, de no ser por tus gritos de damisela, Saitama y King no habrían llegado." Se burló Gine haciendo explotar a Bakugo mientras otros se reían.

Tsuyu estaba mirándola pensante, pensando en lo que habló con Kefla y también en la pelea. "Gine, con tu pelea comprobé que lo que hablé con Kefla fue verdad." Dijo Tsuyu llamando su atención. "Es bueno ver que estás bien, le envié un mensaje a Kefla pero no ha contestado ¿Sabes cómo está?" Preguntó.

Gine sólo se le quedó viendo. "Descuida, ella está bien, no sé qué tanto te dijo, pero supongo que lo suficiente para que sepas que ella no puede peligrar." Le respondió, alegrándola.

"Oye." Le habló Kendo. "¿Dónde está Yao-Momo? Se fueron juntas." Preguntó.

Gine sólo estaba indiferente. "Debió quedarse en casa si no está aquí, yo iré a dormir." Dijo retirándose.

"¿Cansada? Ja, debilucha." Se rió Bakugo con arrogancia.

"La verdad, sí." Dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos. "Pisar ciempiés es agotador." Bakugo explotó y algunos rieron.

"Gine." La detuvo Kendo mientras esperaba el elevador. "Sobre lo que vamos a hablar." Dijo.

"No estamos todas." Le respondió Gine subiendo al elevador.

Kendo se quedó pensante y entró con ella. "Sucedió algo ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Kendo mientras el elevador subía.

"No es algo que deba discutir contigo." Respondió Gine indiferente.

"Tal vez, pero las amigas estamos para escucharnos." Respondió Kendo.

Gine estaba pensante. "Después, ahora sólo quiero dormir." Dijo saliendo del elevador yendo a su habitación, quedando Kendo pensante.

Gine se dirigía a su recamara cuando vio que Kyoka salió de su habitación. "Gine, te vi en televisión, estuvieron asombrosas Kefla y tú, también Great Saiyaman." Le dijo Kyoka.

"No fue nada, yo sola habría podido con ellos." Respondió Gine indiferente.

Kyoka sólo sonrió. "Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien, por cierto, ven, ya tengo tu guitarra." Le dijo, Gine entró con ella.

Mientras Kendo salía del elevador, topándose con Momo que acababa de llegar. "Oh, ahí estás, Gine llegó hace unos momentos, creí que llegarían juntas ¿Pasó algo?" Le dijo.

Momo se sorprendió. "¿Te dijo algo?" Preguntó Momo.

"Dijo que no era algo que debía discutir conmigo, ya sabes cómo es." Respondió Kendo.

Momo dio una sonrisa triste. "Tuve que quedarme con mis padres y hablar de algunas cosas, y además fuimos a cenar, ahora mismo debo hablar con Kyoka un momento." Le dijo entrando al elevador.

"Te acompaño un momento, Midnight-sensei dijo que al ser regreso a clases, como representantes de la clase debemos hacer algunas cosas." Le dijo Kendo, a lo que Momo asintió yendo las dos conversando lo que se debía discutir hasta llegar a la puerta de Kyoka.

Antes de tocar lograron escuchar la voz de Kyoka y Gine dentro, Momo se quedó con la mano levantada para tocar, sin hacerlo, confundiendo a Kendo. _"Está algo apretada." _Escucharon a Gine.

_"Por supuesto, está nueva, pero sólo hace falta un poco de uso, afinación y que uses tus dedos en ella."_ Escucharon a Kyoka, pero un poco confundidas por la conversación.

_"¿Has visto esos videos en los que usan la lengua para tocarla?" _Preguntó Gine.

_"Es algo asqueroso, pero al mismo tiempo algo sorprendente, estoy entre me gustaría intentarlo pero al mismo tiempo, no." _Continuó Kyoka.

"_Sí, es un poco... Yo lo intenté una vez con Kefla, me quedó un mal sabor de boca si sabes a lo que me refiero." _Respondió Gine y ambas rieron. _"¿Te parece bien si las tocamos entre ambas?" _Preguntó Gine.

_"Seguro, desde que supe que tenías los mismos gustos que yo, he esperado este momento." _Respondía Kyoka. Kendo y Momo comenzaron a ponerse rojas.

_"Entonces hagámoslo, volvámonos locas un momento." _Respondió Gine.

_"Sólo, procuremos no hacer mucho ruido, no quiero que vengan a molestar en medio del acto." _Respondió Kyoka.

_"No, están todos abajo, así que podemos hacer el ruido que queramos, muéstrame lo buena que eres tocando con esos dedos, Kyoka." _Le dijo Gine.

Momo y Kendo estaban rojas. "¡Alto ahí en nombre de los héroes de la decencia!" Gritaron ambas casi tumbando la puerta.

Las cuatro quedaron estupefactas, Kyoka y Gine tenían sus guitarras listas para tocar y Kendo y Momo estaban rojas. "¿Qué les pasa? Toquen antes de entrar, es más ¿Qué clase de entrada es esa?" Las regañaba Kyoka, pero vio que Kendo y Momo estaban sonrojadas.

_"¡¿Hablaban de guitarras?!" _Gritaron ambas internamente.

"L-Lo sentimos, escuchamos que...-" - "Que iban a tocar a altas horas de la noche, como presidenta y vice-presidenta no podemos permitir faltar a las reglas." Kendo y Momo estaban algo nerviosas.

"¿En serio? ¿Tanto escándalo sólo por eso?" Dijo Kyoka algo fastidiada. Gine se levantó y comenzó a retirarse. "¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"Toquemos después, ahora mismo debo dormir, nos vemos mañana." Respondió Gine saliendo dejando a Kendo y Kyoka confundidas, pero Momo algo decaída, cosa que notaron ambas.

"¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? Yao-Momo." Preguntó Kyoka.

"Me conoces bien." Dijo Momo triste y abrazando a Kyoka que confundida la consolaba, mientras Kendo y Kyoka se miraban confundidas.

**Al día siguiente. Aula 1-A.**

La mayoría ya habían llegado y hablaban entre ellos, Gine llegó y entró, y fue a sentarse en su asiento correspondiente, después de unos momentos, Todoroki llegó y vio a Gine en su lugar. "¿Comenzarás a usar tu asiento?" Le preguntó.

"Usar tu asiento, usar el mío, decídete de una vez qué es lo que quieres." Le respondió Gine indiferente.

Todoroki sólo la observó y se sentó en su asiento correspondiente. Después de un rato llegaron Momo y Kyoka, Momo vio que Gine estaba en su asiento y no en el de ella, entristeciéndose un poco, sentándose en su lugar correspondiente.

Quedando Todoroki en medio de ambas. "_¿Por qué me siento incómodo?" _Pensó Todoroki.

Mientras Tsuyu estaba hablando con Kefla y Kirishima, el cual la felicitaba por su pelea. "Ja, no te enamores, esas chatarras no fueron la gran cosa." Le dijo Kefla indiferente.

Iida se acercó a ella. "Brief, quisiera-" Iida fue sujetado de la cara por Kefla.

"Kefla, repítelo, mi nombre es Kefla." Dijo Kefla seria.

Iida sólo asintió algo nervioso y Kefla lo soltó. "De acuerdo, K-Kefla, yo." Iida dio una reverencia. "Gracias por salvarme la otra noche." Dijo Iida confundiendo a todos.

Kefla estaba confundida. "¿Salvarte? No recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez." Dijo Kefla, Iida casi cayó al suelo.

"Fue... Oh, es verdad, la policía dijo que no lo habláramos, pero aun así debo agradecértelo, gracias." Dijo Iida y Kefla seguía confundida. Iida le susurró. "Fue cuando derrotaste a Stain, muchas gracias." Susurró y volvió a su asiento.

Kefla se quedó pensante. "¿Estabas ahí? Ni te vi." Dijo Kefla indiferente. "Oh, eso me recuerda." Dijo levantándose yendo con Midoriya. "Oye, cabeza de repollo." Le dijo dejándolo estupefacto y ofendido.

Kefla le dejó una moneda. "¿Un centavo?" Preguntó Midoriya.

"¿Querías más? En tus sueños, da gracias a que me apiadé de ti y decidí darte un centavo de la recompensa por avisarme dónde estaba Stain." Kefla volvió a su asiento y Midoriya seguía confundido y estupefacto.

Midoriya sintió un disturbio detrás de él. "Midoriya, bastardo, ¿Por qué tienes tanta suerte con las chicas?" Escuchó a Mineta.

Volteó a verlo algo avergonzado y asustado, viéndolo sombrío y enojado. Pero con esa vuelta se dio cuenta que Momo y Gine estaban separadas, quedando confundido, mientras Mineta le decía cosas que eran totalmente ignoradas.

Mientras otros también hablaban. "Por cierto ¿Vieron los videos?" Preguntaba Kaminari.

"¿Hablas del de Garou, el de Stain, el de Son, , el de el ataque de los Nomu, o el de la pelea de los héroes contra los androides?" Preguntó Ojiro.

"Pues de todos, esta semana fue una locura." Decía Kaminari.

"Garou es una bestia, luchar él solo contra tantos héroes, herido, y ganándoles." Decía Tokoyami.

"Y Stain al fin fue detenido, es una fortuna que Midoriya, Iida y Todoroki estén bien, que suerte que el caza recompensas anónimo lo atrapó." Decía Sato.

"Por internet hay quienes dicen que fue por ellos que los villanos se motivaron a actuar." Comento Shoji.

"Yo vi a Garou derrotar a un grupo de villanos, él solo." Dijo Mineta llamando su atención. "Después nos enfrentamos valientemente a él, ¿Verdad? Midoriya." Presumía dejándolos sorprendidos. _"Eso es, que vengan las chicas." _Pensó emocionado.

"¿Es verdad? Deku. ¿Fue por eso que acabaron en el hospital?." Preguntó Uraraka, Mineta se ofendió porque le preguntaron a Midoriya.

Midoriya estaba serio, pensando en la historia de Mirko. "Sólo lo vimos, en cuanto pudimos, huimos." Dijo Midoriya para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Bakugo. "Había alguien a quien debimos salvar, sólo nos concentramos en ponerla a salvo, pero al final..." Decía algo decaído.

Mineta se enojó. "¡Leé el ambiente! ¡Pudimos obtener el corazón de las chicas!" Lo regañó Mineta, dejándolos desaprobados.

"Mineta, si no pudimos salvar a una pequeña niña, no hay nada qué presumir." Dijo Midoriya algo serio, todos se le quedaron viendo por esa actitud. "Aun debemos hacer lo posible por salvarla pronto." Mina también se le quedó viendo algo comprensiva.

"Ashido." Le llamó Toru. "Has estado muy callada desde ayer, ¿Sucedió algo?" Preguntó.

Mina sólo asintió. "Digamos que, yo tampoco pude salvar a alguien, pero, es como dice Midoriya, aun debemos hacer algo." Dijo Mina sonriendo y Toru le asintió sonriendo.

"¡Yo!... ¡He llegado!" Entró All Might y todos se sentaron. "Pónganse sus trajes, vamos a una prueba de rescate." Dijo.

Todos se prepararon y fueron al área de entrenamiento, donde All Might les explicó lo que debían hacer, lo cual consistía en una carrera entre una zona de construcción, sin destruir nada, dijo señalando a Bakugo, Gine y Kefla, que se molestaron un poco.

El primer equipo fue seleccionado, siendo Ashido, Iida, Kefla, Ojiro y Midoriya, yendo a la salida. "¿Quién crees que gane?" Decía Kirishima a los demás, comenzando a dar sus opiniones, apoyando a cada uno.

"No importa quién gane, ese traje color rojo de Kefla, también le hace resaltar un firme trasero, además de que tiene más grandes las-" Mineta estaba siendo pisado contra el suelo hasta quedar inconsciente.

"Que alguien le avise a réferi que hay una baja en los combates." Dijo Gine indiferente.

_"Es una carrera." _Pensaron todos.

Todos rieron a eso pero empezaron a hablar de nuevo "Quizá sea turno de Midoriya de destacar." Opinó Kyoka junto a Momo.

"Sinceramente lo creo, cuando enfrentamos a los monstruos en aquella ciudad, mostró una gran velocidad." Le respondió Momo, pero sonrojándose un poco al recordar algo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Kyoka al verla así.

"Sí, sí, no es nada." Dijo Momo algo alterada.

Tsuyu también opinaba. "Bueno, Kefla es tan fuerte como Gine, así que supongo que es igual de-" - _"Primer lugar Kefla Brief." _Anunció la máquina, al llegar Kefla tan rápido que llegó tambaleándose hacia el frente saltando en un pie y recuperando el equilibrio, quedando todos estupefactos.

"¿Ven?" Dijo Tsuyu.

"Lo mejor sería si Kefla y yo no participamos, somos más fuertes que cualquiera de ustedes." Dijo Gine indiferente, Bakugo estaba molesto, ahora tenía a dos a las que debía superar.

Vieron en las pantallas cómo los demás siguieron. "Pero aunque Kefla haya llegado, los demás deben llegar a All Might... Midoriya acaba de..." Decía Kendo algo estupefacta.

"Idiota." Dijo Gine mientras las pantallas mostraban a Midoriya chocando con un tubo. Las siguientes carreras continuaron con normalidad, enfureciendo a Bakugo porque ganó Gine.

**Vestidor de chicas.**

Las chicas se estaban cambiando, Momo no podía evitar voltear a ver a Gine, pero ella estaba indiferente y sin dirigirle la mirada, Momo iba a hablar, pero. "Gine." Le habló Kefla. "Dijiste que aquí nos ponían a pelear, esa tonta carrera fue aburrida." Reclamaba Kefla.

"Dije que a veces nos ponían a pelear, ya se presentará la ocasión, aunque dudo que nos pongan a pelear entre nosotras." Dijo Gine. "Además no mientas, te encanta estar en la escuela, eres responsable y hasta el uniforme lo llevas de manera correcta." Se burló de Kefla.

"A mi no me gusta esta mierda de escuela." Reclamó Kefla.

"¿Y por qué usas la falda?" Preguntó Gine.

"Pues tenía que combinar ¿No?" Respondió Kefla y Gine sonrió. "Desaparece esa sonrisa, sólo entré porque mi padre me castigó, y es obvio que no nos dejarán pelear, temen que te de una paliza." Reclamó Kefla.

"Por supuesto, después de ver cómo te dieron duro contra el muro, es obvio que puedes darme una paliza, tiemblo de miedo." Respondió Gine mientras las demás las miraban algo estupefactas.

"¡Besa mi trasero!" Dijo Kefla enojada.

"¡Será un placer!" Respondió Gine, ambas enojadas con la cara frente a frente casi a punto de pelear.

Las chicas se pusieron nerviosas y sonrojadas por su forma de hablarse, pero algo las interrumpió. "Midoriya, ven a ver lo que encontré, es un agujero cortesía de nuestros superiores." Las chicas estaban pálidas a lo que escucharon, acercándose alguien al muro.

**Vestidor de chicos.**

"Deja eso, Mineta, eso es un crimen." Regañó Iida.

"Mineta, eso está mal, además, te recuerdo que Son y Kefla están del otro lado, sabes lo que te puede pasar, y no es muy caballeroso ni heroico lo que estás tratando de hacer, a una mujer se le debe respetar, sus cuerpos sólo deben ser vistos por la persona a la que ellas amen y las amen." Le dijo Midoriya algo serio.

"¡Cállate! Creí que me comprendías pero en realidad eres un traidor, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta suerte con las chicas?" Decía Mineta enojado dejando a todos estupefactos.

"Yo no tengo suerte con las chicas, siempre me sudan las manos y tiemblo al hablar con ellas, sólo me hablan cuando necesitan algo de mi." Se defendió Midoriya nervioso.

"No mientas, anoche tú y Son llegaron juntos, estoy seguro que ustedes son muy unidos." Reclamaba Mineta.

"Sólo nos encontramos en el camino y ella ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra." Se defendía Midoriya.

"Mentiroso, estoy seguro que ya incluso... Ya llegaste a alguna base con alguna de ellas ¿cierto?" Decía Mineta enojado, pero Midoriya sólo se sonrojó recordando algo. "¡Lo sabía!" Gritó furioso.

"¡Que no!" Gritó Midoriya nervioso.

"¡¿Con cuál?! Kendo, Ashido, Uraraka, Jiro, Son, Yaoyorozu-" Eso último hizo que Midoriya se pusiera más rojo. Mineta se dio cuenta. "¡Bastardo!" Gritó furioso.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada de nada con nadie!" Se defendía Midoriya muy nervioso. "Más importante, no puedes hacer eso, sepárate de ese agujero, Todoroki, por favor tápalo con tu hielo." Decía tratando de alejarlo.

Pero Mineta se pegó a él mismo con sus esferas al muro. "No me importa, si ya llegaste a alguna base con ellas entonces tengo el derecho." Dijo Mineta poniendo su ojo. "La figura de Ashido, las pantis de Hagakure, las tetas de Yaoyorozu, los cuerpos tonificados de Son y Kefla, el hermoso cuerpo de Uraraka, la sorpresa en el rostro de Asui." Decía Mineta como loco poniendo su ojo en el agujero.

Pero antes de más, el muro se rompió y una mano salió tomando a Mineta de la cara, apretándolo con fuerza dejando a todos algo asustados viendo a Kefla del otro lado, mientras Kefla apretaba su mano y Mineta se retorcía un poco.

"Oye, si vas a aplastar su cabeza hasta que reviente, procura hacerlo en otro lugar, salpicarás el piso con sus sesos." Dijo Gine indiferente, asustando por completo a Mineta que trataba de zafarse del agarre de Kefla, pero como una constrictor, sólo apretaba más fuerte.

Mineta se dejó de mover y Kefla lo soltó cayendo inconsciente. "Aun no terminamos de vestirnos, ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere ver? Yo invito el espectáculo." Preguntó Kefla tranquila, todos simplemente se voltearon.

Todoroki se acercó, pero sin voltear a verla. "Disculpen." Dijo tapando el agujero con hielo, mientras era tapado, Midoriya vio de reojo que Momo estaba sonrojada, quedando él también rojo.

"¿Cuándo aprenderá?" Decía Kirishima viéndolo en el suelo.

**Vestidor de chicas.**

"Gracias, Kefla." Dijo Tsuyu.

"Reportaré ésto a Midnight-sensei." Dijo Kendo seria y enojada.

"Fue muy cobarde y grosero." Dijo Momo calmándose y abriendo su casillero. _"Realmente guardó el secreto, otros se jactarían y presumiría ante sus amigos como un gran logro, fue muy amable de su parte sus palabras." _Momo sonrió un poco.

Kyoka estaba algo pálida. _"No es que me importe, pero, ¿Por qué fui la única que no nombró?" _Pensaba Kyoka.

"Sólo lo dejaste inconsciente, te estás ablandando." Le dijo Gine a Kefla.

"No ensuciaré mis manos con tan asquerosa basura." Respondió Kefla indiferente. "Por cierto ¿Es verdad lo que escuché? ¿Que vendrá a esta escuela?" Preguntó confundiendo a sus amigas.

"Más o menos, pero no será a estudiar, ya lo verás." Le dijo Gine.

Las chicas estaban confundidas. "Ya veo, pero, ¿estará bien? Lo noté ayer, se está debilitando." Comentó Kefla.

Gine terminó de vestirse y salía con Kefla de los vestidores. "Sabes que es pacifista, así que no entrena, pero, creo que lo tendré que obligar." Dijo Gine yéndose ambas.

Las demás sólo se quedaron ahí. "Parece que esas dos tienen una amistad un poco..." Decía Kyoka.

"Una gran amistad y al mismo tiempo de rivalidad." Comentó Tsuyu y asintieron.

Momo se quedó viendo a la puerta. _"Aun peleando son buenas amigas, ¿Qué debería hacer?" _Pensó Momo.

Kyoka y Kendo se dieron cuenta de su semblante. "_¿De verdad aceptaste dejar de ser su amiga?" _Pensó Kendo recordando su conversación en el tren.

**Salón de clases 1-A.**

Todos ya estaban en el aula, incluso Mineta que fue llevado a la enfermería y recuperado, Midnight entró. "Buenos días, ya recibí sus resultados de la prueba de esta mañana, bien hecho. Midoriya, mas cuidado, vista al frente." Les decía y Midoriya nervioso asintió. "Lo pasaré ya que recibí la notificación de que defendiste a tus compañeras, como todo un héroe y caballero." Eso lo puso más nervioso.

"No fue nada que los demás no intentaron." Respondió Midoriya apenado.

Momo levantó su mano. "No, sólo Midoriya e Iida lo intentaron, y Todoroki ayudó un poco, los demás no hicieron nada." Dijo Momo haciéndolos sonreír un poco y otros algo avergonzados.

Midnight notó que Gine, Todoroki y Momo estaban en sus lugares correspondientes, creyendo que Gine comenzaba a respetar las reglas, sonrió. "En cuanto a ti, después de las clases irás a la sala de detención de Aisawa-sensei." Dictó Midnight sombría haciendo que Mineta se pusiera pálido.

"Sensei, ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí si la materia que sigue es matemáticas?" Preguntó Kendo.

"Buena pregunta, como sabrán, la U.A. es una academia que busca lo mejor de lo mejor, así que también da opciones a las nuevas generaciones de profesores." Explicaba Midnight.

Ectoplasm entró. "Deben sentirse felices, no me verán por un tiempo, ya que un practicante les dará las clases a partir de ahora." Les dijo sorprendiéndolos. "Por favor pasa." Dijo y alguien entró, algunos se sorprendieron al reconocerlo.

_"Que ridícula fachada, parece todo un nerd, no tendré que preocuparme por que las chicas se enamoren de él." _Pensaba Mineta burlón.

"¡¿Son Gohan?!" Gritaron los que lo conocían, dejando a muchos confundidos y más a Mineta, ya que básicamente todas las chicas lo conocían.

"Veo que se conocen." Dijo Ectoplasm.

"Sí, una vez mi hermana llevó a casa a algunos de sus amigos." Respondió Gohan dejando a muchos confundidos, pero recordaron ese nombre, y el apellido lo conocían bien, volteando a ver a Gine.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Son Gohan, a partir de ahora seré su profesor sustituto en la materia de matemáticas, pueden llamarme Gohan, no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apellido, mucho gusto." Se presentó Gohan sorprendiendo a algunos.

"_¿Hermanos? Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que escuché a Ashido mencionarlo una vez, es más fuerte que ella." _Pensaba Todoroki.

Bakugo se notaba algo molesto pensando lo mismo. "Bueno, quizá así se te facilite dar clases, estaré allá atrás evaluándote, haz de cuenta que no estoy." Dijo Ectoplasm yendo atrás.

"Si te estresas estaré en la sala de profesores." Dijo Midnight coqueta, saliendo.

Mina tenía la mano levantada y Gohan le dio la palabra. "¿Aun tienes novia?" Preguntó, dejando a casi todos estupefactos y Mineta furioso.

Gohan sonrió nervioso. "Sí, pero, por favor, si tienen preguntas que sean de la clase." Dijo Gohan algo apenado.

"Oye." Le habló Bakugo. "¿Qué hace un nerd como tú dándo clases a héroes como nosotros? Nosotros somos los mejores y sólo los mejores tienen derecho a instruirnos." Dijo Bakugo queriendo parecer amenazante.

Gohan miró la lista. "Tú eres... Bakugo Katsuki ¿cierto? Nombre de héroe: Sparkles." Todos rieron, a Bakugo se le hinchó una vena y explotó.

"¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, nerd?!" Gritó Bakugo.

"¿No lo es?" Preguntó Gohan tranquilo molestando más a Bakugo al ver su indiferencia como la de Gine y Kefla. "Entonces me dieron una lista alterada." Dijo Gohan viendo a Gine que reía. "Me disculpo. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, escuchaste a Midnight-sensei, sólo buscan lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿Crees que estaría aquí si no lo fuera?" Cuestionó a Bakugo que sólo se molestó.

"_Autocontrol, calma ante la broma de algún alumno_, y co_ntrol instantaneo de un chico problema, no está mal." _Pensó Ectoplasm calificando.

"Bueno, mucho gusto a todos, según me dijo Aisawa-sensei, aquí no se andan con vagas presentaciones y van directo al grano, o algo así le entendí. Así que." Dijo sacando unas hojas. "Ectoplasm-sensei me dio una copia de sus calificaciones y también del nivel de cada uno, pero aun así les preparé un examen para darme una idea de cómo empezar con ustedes." Dijo.

Muchos se pusieron pálidos y otros estaban confiados. El examen comenzó. "_Con que profesor ¿Eh?" _Le habló Kefla a Gohan por telepatía.

"_Claro, no podía venir como Great Saiyaman a la escuela y aproveché de una vez para comenzar con mis horas de prácticas, y si envían Androides tan poderosos aquí, estaremos listos." _Respondió Gohan.

"_Gohan-sensei, te queda bien, ¿Pero era necesario el disfraz?" _Preguntó Gine.

"_¿Cuál disfraz? Es mi atuendo de profesor." _Respondió Gohan confundido.

Ambas sólo dieron casi una carcajada, pero lograron contenerse, Gohan las miró confundido y el examen terminó, pero todos estaban exahustos. "¿Qué rayos era esa ecuasión?" Dijo Momo traumada.

"¿A caso alguien pudo responder la 10?" Se preguntaba Kendo.

"Si ustedes no pudieron, ¿Qué nos espera a nosotros siendo simples mortales?" Decía Sato sobándose las cienes.

"Son ¿A caso tu hermano es un alien? Preguntó Kaminari casi en su estado de trance.

"Sí." Repondió Gine indiferente dejándolos estupefactos al ver a Gine y Kefla como si nada.

"¿Cómo es que Gine y tú están tan tranquilas?" Pregunto Tsuyu a Kefla.

"Simplemente no la respondimos." Dijeron ambas y casi todos cayeron al suelo.

Gohan miró los exámenes. "Vaya, los felicito, la mayoría logró una buena puntuación." Felicitó.

Todos se sorprendieron. "¿Ya los calificó?" Preguntaron todos.

Gohan asintió, sorprendiendolos. "Yaoyorozu, Kendo e Iida, felicidades por su desempeño." Felicitó siendo ellos tres los primeros.

"Oye ¿Qué rayos fue ese examen y esa tonta ecuasión? ¿Crees que somos robots o nerds como tú?" Reclamó Bakugo.

Gohan lo miró. "No, creo que ustedes son los mejores, tú mismo lo dijiste al principio." Dijo Gohan tranquilo y Bakugo se enfureció mientras otros sonreían.

"Aun así, ¿de verdad podría alguien resolver esa ecuasión?" Preguntó Mineta enojado.

"Bueno, ahora que lo dicen creo que sí me pasé un poco." Bromeó Gohan dejándolos pálidos. "Pero..." Gohan se levantó y comenzó a explicar la forma de resolverla. "Y ese sería el procedimiento y el resultado." Terminó, algunos estaban sorprendidos tomando nota, otros pálidos con dolor de cabeza, Kaminari en su trance.

Incluso Ectoplasm estaba sorprendido. "_Vaya, este chico es prometedor." _Pensó calificando.

"¡¿Y para qué mierda sirve una ecuasión así para héroes como nosotros?!" Gritó Bakugo.

Gohan suspiró, molestándolo. "Pues para eso mismo." Respondió confundiéndolos. "Vi el festival deportivo, algunos de ustedes usaron herramientas de apoyo, este tipo de ecuación sirve para esos proyectos, poniéndote a ti mismo como ejemplo, tus guantes granada tendrían una mejora significativa a la hora de atacar, incluso darles más resistencia para que no queden inutilizables." Eso dejó a todos sorprendidos y a Bakugo callado y molesto.

Ectoplasm se acercó. "Para ser tu primer día, debo decir que estoy muy impresionado." Le dijo.

"Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad." Agradeció Gohan.

"Aunque aun te faltan los demás grupos, creo que lo harás bien." Dijo Ectoplasm, Gohan sonrió. "Terminado ésto, sus exámenes parciales tanto escritos como prácticos están por comenzar, así que den lo mejor." Les dijo a sus alumnos.

**Fin del capítulo 25.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Aun la estima, ella no se alejaría de alguien a menos que se lo pidan directamente, pero, la lección para los Yaoyorozu llegará pronto.**

**viecenta1.8: Es lo divertido de Kefla, esa es la parte que caracterísa a Kefla. Y esa escena se me ocurrió ponerla por eso también, mostrar ese lado humano y algo sensible o emocional de Gine. Da gusto saber que te gustó.**

**Hamza9236: Yes, but for him its far to enter in the fanfic.**

**Guest, Evan: I have plans for that, but for now, the enemy is AFO and Red Ribbon.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	27. Estudio y entrenamiento

**É****sta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria**

**Capítulo 26: Estudio y entrenamiento.**

Después de todas las clases, todos se encontraban frente a Midnight que les daba algunas advertencias y un aviso. "En palabras resumidas, no sólo deben pasar el examen práctico, sino también el escrito, fallar alguno de los dos, significa no ir al campamento." Explicó Midnight mientras algunos sudaban frío.

"¡Vamos a dar lo mejor!" Motivó Kirishima siendo el quinceabo.

Pasado el aviso, se encontraban en la sala de los dormitorios. "¡No he estudiado nada!" Gritó aterrado Kaminari siendo el último de la clase mientras Mina reía nerviosa siendo la que le sigue.

"Si pusieran atención en clases no tendrían este problema." Comentó Todoroki siendo el sexto.

"Ashido, Kaminari, demos lo mejor para ir todos juntos al campamento." Motivaba Midoriya siendo el quinto, mientras Iida siendo el tercero, apoyaba.

Mientras conversaban, Momo se puso de pie. "Midoriya tiene razón, no debe quedarse nadie, como presidenta de la clase, yo ayudaré al que lo desee." Dijo Momo sonriendo alegrando a la mayoría, pues es la primera. "Aunque no esperen mucho del práctico." Dijo algo decaída, cosa que notaron algunos.

"Serán muchos para ti sola, también te ayudaré." Respaldó Kendo, siendo la segunda.

"Gracias." Dijo Momo.

Kendo sonrió y se acercó a Momo, susurrando. "Aun no han hablado ¿Cierto? Te ayudaré." Le susurró, sorprendiéndola. Kendo fue con Gine. "Gine, ¿Te unes a nuestro grupo de estudio?" Preguntó Kendo con un plan.

Gine estaba indiferente. "Soy la séptima en el rating de calificaciones, no lo necesito." Dijo Gine indiferente.

"Tch, eres la octava, yo soy la séptima." Le dijo Kefla molestando un poco a Gine.

"¿Empataron de nuevo?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"¡No estamos empatadas!" Gritaron Kefla y Gine.

"Como sea, si me surge una duda sólo le preguntaré a Gohan, es más listo que ustedes." Dijo Gine poniéndose de pie, Momo que alcanzó a escuchar, sólo la observó. "¿Vas?" Le preguntó a Kefla.

Kefla sólo hizo un gesto de indiferencia y la siguió. "¿A dónde van a esta hora?" Preguntó Tsuyu al verlas ir a afuera mientras a penas y había luz.

"A entrenar." Respondió Kefla saliendo ambas.

Después de salir se les quedaron viendo, escucharon una explosión y vieron que Gine sacó un extraño domo en el que entraron Gine y Kefla, cerrándolo.

"¿Qué creen que sea eso?" Preguntó Kirishima.

"Una sala para entrenamiento especial, o algo así me mencionó Kefla." Respondió Tsuyu.

"Rayos, lo siento, Yao-Momo." Le dijo Kendo.

Momo negó. "Ya se presentará la ocasión." Respondió sonriendo y Kendo asintió.

"Creo que sólo hace falta un buen momento para que estén solas, te ayudaremos." Le respaldó Kyoka.

Momo asintió sonriendo. "Gracias." Dijo. "Chicos." Les llamó la atención a todos. "Vamos a comenzar." Les dijo y todos los que querían ayuda fueron con ellas, comenzando a estudiar. Mientras Gine y Kefla se golpeaban con una gravedad aumentada a 500.

**Día siguiente, cafetería.**

"No digo que no aprecie tu compañía, pero, ¿Por qué decidiste almorzar hoy con nosotros?" Preguntó Iida a Gine, que comía con él, Midoriya, Todoroki y Uraraka.

Gine sólo comía. "Es una zona pública, puedo comer donde quiera." Dijo Gine comiendo mientras la miraban.

"_Sí, definitivamente sucedió algo entre Yaoyorozu y ella." _Pensó Midoriya, y se asustó al ver que Gine lo miró seria como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Pero se calmó al verla volver a comer. "¿Y cómo creen que vaya a ser el examen práctico?" Preguntó Uraraka.

"Pues si fuera como los ejercicios físicos del primer día estaría bien, pero lo dudo mucho." Opinó Iida.

"Podrían ser robots, tal vez." Opinó Todoroki.

"Eso sería un poco malo, recordando cómo quedó Deku, aunque fue en parte mi culpa." Dijo Uraraka y Midoriya sonrió apenado.

"Bueno, ahora que puedo controlar mi poder me resultará más fácil, además, no fue tu culpa, Uraraka, esos accidentes pasan, ahora sólo podemos hacer lo mejor y entrenar para seguir, creo que seguiré con los ejercicios que me dio el Sr. Goku." Dijo Midoriya motivado.

Gine lo miró, pensante. "Deku, prepárate, come bien, porque esta tarde, después de las tontas clases, vas a pelear conmigo." Dijo Gine para sorpresa de los presentes.

"Son, ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Iida algo desconcertado.

"Mis entrenamientos son extremos, para ustedes serían como una batalla real, así que tendrá que ponerse serio conmigo." Dijo Gine terminando de comer.

"Espera, ¿Dices que le ayudarás a entrenar?" Preguntó Uraraka.

Antes de responder, alguien chocó con la cabeza de Midoriya. "Oh, mi culpa, tu cabeza es tan grande que no pude evitarlo." Se burló Monoma siendo el responsable. "Eh, tú estuviste en el incidente de el asesino de héroes, el que tuvo que ser salvado, el que encontraron inconsciente-" Monoma se burlaba pero fue callado cayendo al suelo.

Gine tenía su dedo levantado, siendo ella que le lanzó un pequeño golpe de ki. "Como te decía, no me contendré, así que prepárate." Dijo indiferente.

"De acuerdo, Son, gracias." Dijo Midoriya.

"No agradezcas, ya que no seré responsable si mueres." Dijo Gine asustando a Midoriya, levantándose y retirándose.

"¿A qué vino ese interés en ayudarte a entrenar?" Preguntó Uraraka.

"No lo sé." Respondió Midoriya viéndola, pero recordando su conversación, quedándose pensante.

**Con Kefla.**

"Supongo que ser hijastra de Bulma Brief tiene sus ventajas." Decía Tsuyu.

Kefla comía. "Si tratas de decir que soy lista gracias a ella, estás equivocada, los Saiyajin no sólo somos poderosos, también somos inteligentes, salvo por Kakaroto, que es un idiota." Respondió Kefla.

Mina y Toru comenzaron a reír. "Jaja ¿Kakaroto? Suena como a zanahoria en inglés." Se reía Toru.

"Jaja ¿A quién se le ocurrió llamarle así?" Preguntó Mina.

"Es el otro nombre de mi papá." Toru y Mina callaron en seco, temerosas voltearon hacia atrás, viendo a Gine seria detrás de ellas. "... Tienen suerte de ser mis amigas, aunque eso no las salva de lo cruel que será mi venganza." Dijo seria, aterrándolas más. "Kefla, necesitaré algo de ti, será en la tarde." Dijo y se retiró.

"¿Harán algo? ¿Volverán a entrenar?" Preguntó Tsuyu.

"Algo así." Dijo Kefla volviendo a comer.

"Por favor que no sea algo que nos lastime." Dijeron Mina y Toru temerosas, Kefla sólo sonrió, asustándolas, volviendo a comer.

Momo se le quedó viendo. "Kefla, no nos conocemos mucho, pero es obvio que la conoces mejor que yo, ¿Podrías ayudarme o darme un consejo de cómo podría hablar con ella?" Preguntó Momo seria.

Kefla seguía comiendo sin responder hasta que terminó. "Ah, que bien comí." Dijo Kefla feliz. "Froppy, esta tarde no podré estar entrenándote, pero haz tú los ejercicios." Dijo levantándose y ya se iba.

Momo vio su indiferencia. "¿Kefla? ¿Escuchaste mi pregunta?" Momo le llamó la atención.

Kefla la miró. "Tú eras... ¿Yahoi-algo?" Dijo dejando a Momo petrificada y a las otras estupefactas, Momo la iba a corregir. "La verdad no me importa como te llames, no eres mi amiga, y por lo que veo algo sucedió entre tú y ella, quizá se dio cuenta de lo débil que eres y decidió hacerte a un lado." Dijo indiferente.

Momo estaba en shock a sus palabras. "¿De qué-" Momo iba a hablar y Kefla la tomó de la cara, sorprendiendo a todas.

Kendo se levantó. "Espera, déjala, no hay necesidad de ponerse violentas." Regañó Kendo.

Kefla empezó a reír soltando a una confundida Momo y confundiendo a las otras, Kefla leyó su mente. "Con que eso pasó." Dijo confundiéndolas más. "No es con Gine con quien debes hablar, ni confrontar." Dijo burlona y Momo se sorprendió.

"¿A caso leíste mi-" -"No, en realidad ella me lo dijo." Todas se quedaron estupefactas a las acciones de Kefla.

"Te diré una cosa, a las Saiyajin sólo nos atraen hombres al menos tres veces más fuertes que nosotras, en cuanto a nuestras amistades, bueno, digamos que no forzamos a nadie a hablarnos, si se quieren ir, largo, no los necesitamos." Dijo Kefla burlona dejando a Momo decaída, Kefla se comenzó a retirar. "Pero a los que se quedan a pelear a nuestro lado, los protegemos con nuestras vidas." Dijo mientras se retiraba dejando a todas sorprendidas.

**Por la tarde.**

La mayoría estaban en la sala, estudiando para los exámenes, siendo ayudados por Momo, Kendo y algunos otros, y ayudándose entre ellos también. Terminaron su sesión y recogían sus cosas.

"Vaya, ésto es difícil." Decía Midoriya aún viendo unas operaciones matemáticas.

Momo lo escuchó y se acercó, viendo. "No si lo haces de esta forma." Le explicó.

Midoriya estaba rojo por tenerla tan cerca, pero se calmó al sólo poner atención a la explicación. "Ya veo, gracias." Dijo Midoriya al entender.

Momo le sonrió. "Al contrario, gracias a ti." Dijo Momo casi en susurro, confundiendo a Midoriya. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?" Preguntó.

"Mejor, gracias a los médicos y algunas sesiones con Recovery Girl." Dijo Midoriya, recordando el incidente, levantándose algo sonrojado. "Disculpa, debo guardar ésto." Le dijo retirándose.

Momo asintió. "Yao-Momo, ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco con ésto?" Le llamó Kyoka, a lo que Momo fue, explicándole. "No sabía que eras cercana a Midoriya." Le mencionó.

"Le debo un par de favores, así que le ayudaré cuando lo necesite." Respondió Momo y Kyoka la observó.

De pronto, se escuchó un estruendo de una ventana rompiéndose, saliendo alguien a afuera y todos salieron, sorprendiéndose de ver a Gine con su pie sobre la cabeza de Midoriya.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Gine." Dijo Kendo algo confundida.

Gine estaba indiferente a todos. "Esa fue tu cabeza, de pie." Dijo Gine alejándose un poco.

Midoriya se levantó. "No creí que me fueras a atacar así, creí que sería un entrenamiento fuera del edificio o en algún gimnasio." Dijo.

Gine estaba seria y en cosa de nada, ya había golpeado el estómago de Midoriya, cayendo de rodillas, sorprendiendo a todos. "Al enemigo no le importará dónde estés, simplemente te atacará." Dijo Gine seria.

Midoriya se levantó activando su One For All. "Comprendo, simplemente no lo esperaba de ti así, fue eso." Dijo preparándose.

"Bien, ahora mismo yo soy tu enemiga, atácame con todo, pero recuerda..." Midoriya recibió un rodillazo en la cabeza estrellándose con un árbol. "... Que el enemigo tampoco será justo." Dijo Gine mientras Kefla bajaba su rodilla.

"Creo que me excedí un poco con este insecto." Dijo Kefla burlona.

"¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos al atacar así a Deku?" Preguntó Uraraka yendo a donde cayó.

Gine la tomó del brazo y la arrojó con Iida que la atrapó. "¿Qué no me escuchaste esta mañana? Estamos entrenando, muévete." Dijo Gine seria.

Iida bajó a Uraraka. "Eso, no creo que eso sea entrenamiento." Comentó Iida serio.

"Lo es." Dijo Midoriya levantándose. "Son dijo que sus entrenamientos son extremos y yo acepté... Sigamos." Dijo Midoriya sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿De qué hablas? Midoriya." Dijo Momo algo preocupada.

"Un enemigo no se contendrá, sólo luchando enserio, es que se puede superar tus propios límites." Dijo Midoriya poniéndose de pie y activando su Kosei.

Todos se sorprendieron a sus palabras. "Oh, me agrada el repollo, procuraré recordar tu nombre." Dijo Kefla sonriendo.

"Esta es la primera lección que aprendimos, si el enemigo es más fuerte que tú, entonces supera tus propios límites ¿Cómo lo llaman ustedes?" Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a todos.

Midoriya se puso serio con su Kosei activo. "Plus Ultra." Kefla y Gine se fueron contra Midoriya que aún activando el 20%, era golpeado y en algunas veces milagrosamente esquivaba el golpe de una, pero recibiendo el golpe de otra, los demás miraban preocupados, Bakugo miraba eso molesto, estaban haciendo a Midoriya más fuerte, cuando el rostro de todos pasó a impacto, Gohan las estaba deteniendo a ambas de sus puños.

"Se están pasando." Las regañó Gohan haciéndolas retroceder, Midoriya jadeaba herido, Gohan se acercó y lo curó.

"¿Pero qué?" Expresaron todos.

"Gine, Midoriya no es como nosotros, no puedes enseñarle de la forma que nos entrenó el Sr. Piccolo." Le dijo Gohan serio. "_Y como te diste cuenta, está decidido a no temerle a alguien más fuerte que él." _Le dijo por telepatía, Gine sólo se cruzó de brazos.

"Son-sensei, gracias por su preocupación, pero, quiero entrenar, si es necesario simular batallas con Son, entonces-" - "Midoriya." Lo interrumpió Gohan.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, quieres volverte más fuerte a como dé lugar, pero, hay otras formas, mejor te ayudaré yo." Le dijo Gohan sorprendiéndolo.

"Como quieras." Dijo Gine retirándose mientras todos la miraban.

"Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró." Kefla sonrió. "Froppy, al parecer sí podré ayudarte, andando." Le dijo dejando a todos estupefactos.

Mientras que Tsuyu la seguía, "También creo que se pasaron." Le dijo Tsuyu a Kefla mientras caminaban.

"Nah, no le rompimos ningún hueso." Respondió Kefla indiferente.

Todos se acercaron con Midoriya. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Uraraka.

"Sí, fue sólo entrenamiento y las curaciones de Son-sensei son muy efectivas." Dijo Midoriya.

"A mi me pareció que realmente te estaban atacando." Dijo Kendo seria.

"No, Son me advirtió que sus entrenamientos eran como batallas reales y yo acepté." Defendió Midoriya.

"Pero aun así..." Dijo Iida.

"Gracias chicos." Agradeció Midoriya por las atenciones. "Y Son-sensei, gracias." Agradeció a Gohan haciendo que todos lo vieran.

"Descuida, aunque, en realidad me gustaría hablar contigo de algo." Le respondió Gohan y Midoriya asintió siguiéndolo.

"Vaya, no me esperaba que alguien pudiera detener a Son y Kefla al mismo tiempo." Dijo Kaminari sorprendido.

"No habíamos visto algo así desde que Great Saiyaman las detuvo." Opinó Sato.

"Si no hubiésemos visto el rostro de Great Saiyaman, sospecharía que Gohan-sensei lo es." Dijo Toru en la conversación, mientras Todoroki lo miraba serio y Bakugo enojado.

**Con Gohan.**

Gohan y Midoriya estaban en privado. "Lamento eso, Gine tiene una forma un poco, ¿cómo decirlo? extraña de mostrar preocupación y empatía." Dijo Gohan confundiendo a Midoriya.

"¿Cómo? Disculpa, no entiendo." Midoriya estaba confundido.

Gohan lo miró. "Lo que pasa es que cuando yo era más joven, papá me envió a pelear contra un enemigo más fuerte que él." Reveló dejando a Midoriya sorprendido. "En ese entonces yo era el más fuerte de todos nuestros amigos, así que peleé por él, fue la primera vez que Gine se enojó realmente con papá, y de alguna forma te ve reflejado en mi, ya sabes, por lo de All Might y All For One." Comentó.

Midoriya recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Gine. "... Ya veo, fue por eso que me dijo todo eso..." Dijo Midoriya pensante. "¿Entonces también fue por eso que quiso entrenarme?" Preguntó.

Gohan sonrió un poco nervioso. "Lo siento, creo que Gine más bien quería mostrarte un poco la crueldad de un enemigo para que te rindieras y le dejaras la pelea a ella." Dijo dejando a Midoriya estupefacto. "Pero se dio cuenta que estás decidido a seguir y hacerte fuerte, a volverte un héroe." Le dijo sonriendo.

Midoriya se quedó un poco impresionado. "... Dime, cuando las detuviste, mencionaste que yo no podría ser entrenado de la misma forma que ustedes, ¿A qué te referías? ¿Cómo fueron entrenados ustedes?" Preguntó Midoriya.

Gohan volteó al cielo. "Fue un entrenamiento muy duro." Dijo, notando Midoriya que Gohan sonreía. "Gine te mostró el calentamiento, para comenzar a entrenar." Eso dejó a Midoriya atónito.

"¡¿Sólo fue el calentamiento?!" Gritó Midoriya impactado y Gohan sonrió.

"Sí, fue muy extremo, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, mañana ve con tus ropas de entrenamiento a la zona Beta, después de tus estudios." Le dijo y Midoriya asintió.

**Con Gine.**

Gine había terminado su entrenamiento, estaba algo molesta, Midnight le llamó la atención por lo de la ventana rota, amenazándola con acusarla con su hermano pequeño para que lo llevara al parque de diversiones si se volvía a repetir.

Gine subió al ascensor, pero Kyoka detuvo la puerta. "Lo siento, también vuelvo a mi recamara." Dijo subiendo ambas, habiendo un silencio. "Gine, ¿No crees que te pasaste con Midoriya?" Preguntó.

"Él aceptó mi forma de entrenar." Respondió Gine indiferente.

Kyoka la miró. "Sin ofender, creo que eres demasiado violenta, no me malentiendas, sé que algún día tendremos que pelear con villanos crueles, pero, estamos entre amigos aquí." Le comentó.

Gine suspiró. "Kyoka, Deku sigue entero y vivo precisamente porque somos amigos." Eso dejó a Kyoka un poco estupefacta.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y caminaron. "Sigo creyendo que fue demasiado, ¿Si te pidiera que me entrenaras también me golpearías así?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"Tal vez." Esa respuesta de Gine hizo que Kyoka la viera nerviosa. "Sólo bromeo, con ustedes me contendría un poco, recuerda el día cuando 'caí en control mental', ese día me contuve demasiado." Respondió Gine sonriendo, haciendo que Kyoka también sonriera. "Buenas noches." Dijo cuando Kyoka llegó a su puerta.

Kyoka devolvió el gesto, pero se quedó en su puerta viendo a Gine llegar a la suya. "Gine ¿Me ayudarías?" Le llamó Kyoka.

"Si quieres que te entrene, deberás estar consciente de que no seré tan suave." Dijo Gine.

Kyoka se sorprendió. "¿Gracias? ¿Supongo?... Pero además de eso..." Respondió y Gine la miró. "Hablé con Momo, sé lo que sucedió... ¿De verdad dejarás de ser su amiga? Sabes que para Momo eres una valiosa amiga, y la verdad creo que tú no eres alguien que acepte órdenes y menos como esas." Comentó algo seria.

Gine también la miró seria. "Kyoka, Momo es una tonta." Dijo para sorpresa de Kyoka. "Tiene problemas de confianza en sí misma, carece del coraje necesario para alzar su voz y no puede hablar de lo que ella quiere frente a sus padres, así que si sigue hablando conmigo, sus estúpidos padres la sacarán de esta escuela y ella no podrá confrontarlos porque es una tonta, perderá las grandes y valiosas amistades que ha ganado aquí." Kyoka se quedó sin palabras ante su respuesta. "Buenas noches, Kyoka." Dijo entrando a su habitación.

Kyoka se quedó un momento viendo a la puerta de Gine, y sonrió. "_Momo, creo que Gine te estima tanto como yo." _Pensó entrando a su habitación.

Mientras Gine estaba en su puerta con un rostro de fastidio. "_Ay, pero que tonterías tan cursis tiene que decir una para que la__ dejen de joder con el tema." _Pensó Gine fastidiada, pero quedándose pensante.

**Día siguiente, dormitorios.**

Todos estaban en su sesión de estudios, hasta que terminaron, Midnight entró. "Veo que están decididos a ir al campamento, pero recuerden que no sólo será el examen escrito." Les dijo con una sonrisa algo sádica, poniendo nerviosos a muchos.

"Midnight-sensei, ¿A qué se debe su visita?" Preguntó Momo acercándose con Kendo.

Midnight sonrió. "Es la correspondencia." Dijo mostrando un saco, a lo que todos se arrimaron algo confundidos. "Acostúmbrense, después de sus prácticas comenzaron a volverse famosos." Recibiendo paquetes y cartas, excepto por Gine que no estaba, Kendo las tomó para después dárselas, de eso Midnight se fue, dando algunas indicaciones a Momo y Kendo sobre cosas de la escuela.

Cada uno recibió cartas e incluso paquetes. "Oh, es de la agencia a la que fui." Decía Sato.

Mineta estaba emocionado. "Miren, chicos, Mount Lady me envió algo, de seguro es una carta de amor o inclusive fotos de ella..." Decía emocionado abriendo rápido el sobre y viéndolo.

"¿Qué es?" Le preguntó Kaminari.

Mineta estaba pálido. "... Una orden de restricción." Dijo dejando a muchos comprensivos, con Mount Lady.

Algunos rieron. "Deku, tú recibiste paquete, ¿Alguna figura de All Might que hayas pedido?" Preguntó Uraraka.

Midoriya lo abría. "No lo sé, no recuerdo haber comprado alguna..." Decía abriéndolo por completo.

"¿Un bat?" Preguntó Kirishima. "... ¡Y está autografiado por Metal Bat!" Gritó emocionado haciendo que todos lo vieran. "¡¿Dónde rayos lo conseguiste?! ¡Metal Bat es un hombre entre hombres! ¡Es otro de mis héroes favoritos!" Decía Kirishima emocionado.

Midoriya estaba nervioso y Bakugo algo indiferente pasando sus cartas. "Lo conocimos durante las pasantías, él y Midoriya parecieron llevarse bien." Dijo Momo sorprendiendo a todos. "A mi me envió una carta Zenko, en ella te menciona, dice que espera con ansias que seamos héroes y saquemos el primer poster para enviárselo autografiado." Rio un poco confundiendo a la mayoría.

"S-sí, de hecho parece que fue ella quien lo envió, viene con una nota, deduzco por la letra que fue ella... _'Está hecho del mismo material que el mío, tómalo como agradecimiento por cuidar de Zenko, por cierto, Zenko quiere un poster tuyo cuando seas un héroe, así que lo esperamos, de lo contrario mi bat y yo te haremos una visita.'." _Midoriya estaba pálido ante la nota.

"Midoriya." Momo lo sacó de su trance y volvió, un poco nervioso. "Cumplámosle la promesa a Zenko." Dijo y Midoriya asintió mientras los demás sonrieron y algunos los miraban confundidos y Mineta furioso.

"_Oooh." _Pensaron Toru y Mina divertidas.

"B-bueno, la verdad no esperaba algo así, el haber ayudado a Zenko fue sólo el trabajo de un héroe, además Yaoyorozu estuvo ahí y Kacchan también ¿Debería responderle de alguna manera?" Midoriya murmuraba sin parar haciendo que todos lo vieran.

Bakugo estaba fastidiado a las acciones de Midoriya, pero más que eso, leyó una carta. "'_Quítate lo amargado y actitud de idiota y quizá llegues a ser un héroe como Deku o Creati.'" _Decía la carta de Zenko mientras Bakugo casi explotaba.

Mientras Kefla y Tsuyu miraban las suyas. "La mayoría son de los habitantes de esa isla." Decía Tsuyu.

"Para ti tal vez, hay algunas que dicen me vieron en la pelea de los androides, sólo palabras, dinero es lo que me deberían mandar." Decía Kefla indiferente.

"Desde el principio te dije que no nos pagaban." Le dijo Tsuyu.

Todos miraban sus cartas, Mina miraba una de Ryukyu, quedando algo decaída. "_Aún nada ¿Eh? Bueno, si a caso ha pasado una semana..." _Pensaba.

"Ashido ¿Recibiste alguna interesante?" Le preguntó Tsuyu.

Mina guardó la carta. "Pues sólo unas pocas, recibí una de Ryukyu como agradecimiento." Dijo Ashido volviendo a su actitud entusiasta.

"Supongo que recibir regalos y cartas de agradecimiento también es parte de ser un héroe." Les decía Kendo.

"Oye, ¿Qué recibió Gine?" preguntó Toru curiosa.

"No lo sé, es correspondencia de Gine, no mía, además de no ser ético, también es ilegal abrir la correspondencia de otros." Regañó Kendo.

"Son lo mismo, sólo palabras." Decía Kefla viendo las cartas de Gine dejándolas estupefactas.

"Oye, quizá seas más cercana a ella, pero eso no quita esa falta de respeto." Regañó Kendo.

"¿Hah? ¿A quién le importa, manotas?" Respondió Kefla. "Además ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?" Retó, Kendo se puso seria.

Todos notaron algo de tensión, Kendo estaba seria y Kefla sonriendo burlona, Momo intervino. "Ustedes dos, no se pongan así, Kefla, ¿Podrías darnos esas cartas?" Les dijo Momo.

"Mírate, eres toda una mujer con agallas defendiendo a sus amigas." Esas palabras de Kefla golpearon a Momo. "Jaja, no importa, tomen, sólo quería divertirme con ustedes." Dijo dejando caer las cartas.

Momo y Kendo se le quedaron viendo, para después recogerlas. "Yao-Momo." Le habló Kendo al verla con un semblante triste.

"Está bien, yo..." Dijo Momo pero quedando impresionada al ver el remitente de una de las cartas. "Kendo, ¿Qué esta organización no es...?" Decía Momo impactada, sorprendiendo a Kendo.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?" Preguntó Mina curiosa.

"No lo sé, pero, esta organización, se encarga de ayudar a personas con enfermedades graves, e incluso las terminales." Dijo Momo sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Ella está enferma de algo?" Preguntó Kyoka preocupada.

Voltearon a ver a Kefla. "Ni idea, pregúntenle." Les dijo señalando a la puerta donde entraba Gine.

Gine indiferente iba al ascensor. "Gine espera." Le llamó Momo, pero Gine continuó caminando. "Que esperes." Momo la detuvo de la ropa. "... Te llegó una carta, por el remitente reconocí a la organización, Gine, ¿A caso estás enferma de algo grave?" Preguntó preocupada.

Gine volteó a verla confundida, vio que todos parecían preocupados, le quitó la carta y la abrió, leyéndola. "Gine ¿Qué es? Por favor dinos que no te vas a morir." Decía Mina preocupada.

"No." Dijo Gine indiferente, aliviándolas.

"¿Entonces qué es?" Preguntó Kendo.

Gine le dio la carta, Kendo confundida la tomó y la leyó, quedando sorprendida. "Gine, es una carta de agradecimiento por tu donación, ¿De verdad donaste todo el millón de dólares?" Preguntó sorprendida, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacó tanto dinero?" Preguntó Kaminari.

"Ganó un Tenkaichi Budokai la semana pasada." Les dijo Midoriya sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Donaste todo el millón? Creí que lo habías depositado en el banco." Le dijo Momo.

Gine sólo se volteó y continuó caminando. "Yo no necesito dinero." Dijo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a su acción, Kefla sólo la miró "Kefla, ¿Tú sabías de su acción?" Le preguntó Tsuyu.

"No, pero sé su motivo." Respondió Kefla.

"¿Motivo?" Preguntó Momo.

Gine se detuvo y miró a Kefla. "Pregúntale a ella... Oh, es verdad, no tienes el valor para hacerlo." Se burló un poco y Momo sólo agachó su cabeza. "Y ahí está de nuevo, de verdad eres una tonta." Dijo confundiendo a Momo.

"Kefla." La detuvo Gine sentándose con ella, Kefla sólo sonrió.

Momo se sentó en otro sofá algo decaída. "Froppy, comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento una vez comámos." Le dijo Kefla y Tsuyu asintió.

"Kefla, ¿Tienes un momento?" Le llamó Kirishima. "Quizá suene un poco repentino, pero-" - "Si vas a invitarme a salir debes saber que debes ser más fuerte que yo para intentar al menos llevarme a comer." Intereumpió Kefla dejando a todos estupefactos.

Kirishima se sonrojó un poco. "No, no es eso, lo que quería ¿podrías ayudarme a entrenar?" Pidió haciendo que algunos lo vieran por su petición.

Kefla lo miró. "Ya viste cómo le fue a Izuku, si estás dispuesto a aceptar eso, te ayudaré, pero es bajo tu propio riesgo." Respondió Kefla y Kirishima asintió determinado, y confundidos por llamar a Midoriya por su nombre.

"Vaya, Kirishima va enserio con eso, la verdad a mi me dan miedo Son y Kefla." Decía Kaminari.

"Bueno, desde el festival deportivo, dejaron en claro que ellas no se andan con juegos, aun si la prueba fuese a ser fácil, o no, ellas siguen entrenando de esa forma." Decía Sato admirado.

"Si recuerdas que siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú, es obvio que harás lo que puedas para ser el mejor." Decía Tokoyami.

"Lo que me recuerda ¿Qué tipo de pruebas físicas creen que sean?" Preguntaba Ojiro.

"Cualquiera que sea no creo que sea sencilla." Le respondió Shoji.

"Quizá ésto sea como hacer trampa." Escucharon a Kendo. "Pero tengo un amigo en las clases superiores, dijo que el año pasado fueron los robots de la prueba inicial, así que es probable que sea la misma prueba." Les dijo, eso emocionó a algunos y alivió a otros.

"Creo que fue mala idea decirles." Comentó Kyoka y Kendo asintió.

"Huh, robots, o villanos, son lo mismo, sólo debes mandarlos a volar." Dijo Bakugo llamando la atención de todos. "¿Verdad? Deku." Eso hizo temblar un poco a Midoriya. "Tú, basura, me estás desesperando, ¿Crees que puedes superarme? ¿Eh? No importa si te ayudan, trapearé el suelo contigo, al igual que con el idiota mitad y mitad, y ustedes par de marimachas, las superaré, y las aplastaré." Amenazó Bakugo.

Kefla levantó la mano como cuando un alumno pide la palabra. "Pregunta, ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿El de las bebidas?" Eso hizo que algunos contuvieran la carcajada y Bakugo casi explotara.

"¡Soy el que será el héroe #1 del mundo!" Respondió Bakugo furioso.

Kefla lo miró indiferente. "¿Ah sí? Bien por ti." Kefla le levantó el pulgar con su actitud indiferente, molestando más a Bakugo al ver que Gine también estaba indiferente a él.

"Vaya, ustedes dos están tan tranquilas, ¿A caso ustedes no aspiran a ser el #1 o es que con lo fuertes que son creen que ya superaron a All Might y lo tienen?" Preguntó todoroki serio.

"¿Por qué quedríamos un título tan bajo? Además ya somos más fuertes que Might, que también es un debilucho." Le preguntó Gine confundiendo a todos.

"Nosotras vamos por algo más grande, nosotras vamos a superar a Jerez-sama." Dijo Kefla sonriendo determinada.

"¿Jerez-sama?" Preguntaron todos.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, incluso tu padre ha mencionado ese nombre, Gine, ¿Quién es esa persona y por qué su forma tan respetuosa de hablarle?" Preguntó Kyoka.

"No lo creerías si te lo dijera." Respondió Gune seria.

"Lo que sí te podemos decir, es que ella es tan fuerte que aún con nuestro máximo poder, ella logró vencernos con un solo dedo." Dijo Kefla dejándo a todos impactados.

**Día de la prueba.**

Los exámenes escritos terminaron todos estaban en una sala audiovisual, dónde comenzaron a llegar algunos padres, alegrando a sus hijos de verlos, sentándose en sus lugares asignados, cuando los padres de Momo llegaron, lo primero que observaron fue si Momo y Gine seguían hablándose, pero no era así.

"Papá, Mamá, por aquí." Les dijo Momo guiándolos a unos asientos, pasando cerca de Gine, aunque para su sorpresa, estaban a un lado de Héroe #2 Endeavor.

Sentándose. "Es un honor, Endeavor." Dijo con respeto el padre de Momo, Endeavor sólo asintió. "Vaya, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que a tu lado se sentaba un miembro de la familia Todoroki?" Comentó el padre de Momo.

"Porque no era así, Gine era quien estaba a mi lado." Esa respuesta seca de Momo hizo que la vieran, volteando al asiento donde estaba Gine.

En esos momentos llegaban Goku y Nana. "¿Eh? ¿Cambiaste de asiento?" Preguntó Nana, Gine sólo asintió.

"¿Crees que vaya a tardar? Casi duermo la otra vez." Dijo Goku.

Gine sonrió. "Hasta donde sé, será como si vieras una película, lo explicará Might cuando llegue. "Comentó. "Por cierto ¿Por qué vienes vestido así?" Preguntó.

Goku sólo rio. "Es una reunión escolar, no iba a dejarlo venir con su Doji." Le dijo Nana.

"No le veo nada de malo, el de a un lado trajo su traje de payaso." Dijo Gine, Endeavor se molestó por su comentario.

Los padres de Momo que la escucharon estaban serios. "Que falta de respeto, como si ese traje de ella fuera muy a la moda." Le dijo la Sra. Yaoyorozu a su esposo que asintió.

"Oye, ¿qué él no es-" - "Sí, es el sujeto al que le salvaste la vida y que sólo estorbaba en la pelea con Cell." Le dijo Gine a Goku.

Eso sorprendió a los que la escucharon, Endeavor y Todoroki incluidos. "Claro, el que usaba fuego ¿Verdad?" Dijo Goku. "Cuánto tiempo es bueno ver que estás bien." Dijo Goku amistoso.

Endeavor estaba sorprendido. "_No, no es él, aquel era rubio, aunque tiene la misma cara de imbécil._" Pensó y se quedó serio, sólo se volteó.

"Este sujeto es igual de gruñón que Vegeta." Le susurró Goku a Gine.

"No compares al Sr. Vegeta con este gusano." Regañó Gine y sintió un Ki familiar, volteando. "Hablando de..." Dijo quedando estupefacta.

"Querido, esa mujer, es Bulma Brief ¿Qué hace aquí?" Preguntó la Sra. Yaoyorozu sorprendida.

"Se los dije, Gine la conoce, además la chica de rojo de allá, Kefla, y mejor amiga de Gine, es su hijastra." Dijo Momo sorprendiendo a sus padres viendo a donde estaba Kefla.

"Claro que soy amiga de Froppy, es la única con agallas para hablar conmigo como se debe." Decía Kefla a los padres de Tsuyu, notando que llegaron Vegeta y Bulma.

"Bulma, dime que trajiste una cámara, ésto debe quedar en la perpetuidad." Dijo Gine, recibiendo un coscorrón de Vegeta vestido de traje.

"Padre, Kakaroto." Voltearon y se vio un flash. "Subida y hashtag ponte traje esto será legendario." Kefla recibió un coscorrón por parte de Vegeta.

"Ay, pero si se ven divinos." Dijo Bulma burlona, Goku rio y Vegeta gruñía entre dientes.

"Ya, como sea, acabemos de una buena vez con esta estupidez." Dijo Vegeta.

Kefla los guió. "Sabes que no tendrías este lío si no me hubieras metido aquí." Reclamaba Kefla.

Todos estaban reunidos, cuando el Director entró, pero confundiendo a los alumnos de verlo entrar con la mayoría de los profesores y héroes. "Buenos días tengan todos, bienvenidos a la primera prueba presencial." Dijo el director.

**Fin del capítulo 26.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**viecenta1.8: Y de hecho uno de los fuertes de Gohan es que es muy listo, desgraciadamente lo nerfearon bastante en la serie original, esperemos que regrese su potencial. Varios les darán su lección a Bakugo, realmente es de los que más me molestan. Y sí, no sé si te has fijado pero en cada capítulo hay referencias ya sea a dbz u otras series. Creo que fue la aplicación, normalmente lo subo con la pc, pero el cap anterior lo subí con la app para celulares, al parecer no lo publicó, porque a mí sí me aparecía en el preview.**

**Guest: Sí, fue un error de la aplicación, espero no tener problemas con este capítulo. Gohan es muy paciente, así que no tendrá problemas, de él es de quien se deberían cuidar los de la clase A.**

**Nota: Ya estoy escribiendo los capítulos que siguen de Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico y de Fate Stay Night The Last War, me había bloqueado y quedado sin ideas, pero ya me volvió la inspiración.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	28. Examen presencial

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria**

**Capítulo 27: Examen presencial.**

El Director Nezu entró seguido de los héroes que trabajaban como profesores. "Buenos días y bienvenidos al primer examen presencial." Dijo Nezu. "¿Por qué es así? Se preguntarán. Bueno, la razón es que con el aumento de villanos en las calles, los padres de familia están preocupados de lo que les espera a las nuevas generaciones de héroes, por eso, es que se sugirió hacer que los padres miren lo capaces que son sus hijos." Explicó.

Midnight dio un paso al frente. "Supongo que ya se darán una idea de la prueba que será." Comentó.

"Luchas contra robots." Exclamaron Mina y Kaminari emocionados.

"Me temo que no." Dijo Nezu. "Aisawa." Dio un paso al frente.

"Siempre hemos usado robots en los exámenes, pero con el incremento de villanos, batallas contra robots no se acercan a batallas reales, por eso, se enfatizará las batallas contra personas." Explicó Aisawa, la mayoría de los padres estaban sorprendidos por eso.

"¿Eso no pondría en más riesgo a nuestros hijos?" Preguntó la Sra. Koda.

"Precisamente por eso es que el examen se hará en presencia de los padres." Habló Nezu. "Para que ustedes mismos vean, de lo que son capaces sus hijos." Eso sorprendió a la mayoría, a lo cual sonrieron.

Midnight dio un latigazo. "Muy bien, si ya no hay más preguntas, les explicaremos la prueba: Los estudiantes serán formados en equipos de dos, pero ya que son 21, un equipo será de tres, y cada equipo peleará... contra uno de nosotros." Eso dejó impactados a los estudiantes y a algunos padres.

"Las parejas ya fueron decididas." Dijo Nezu.

Yaoyorozu Momo y Todoroki Shoto vs Aisawa-sensei.

Midoriya Izuku y Bakugo Katsuki vs All Might.

Eso dejó impactados a ambos, además de los alumnos y padres de familia al saber que All Might participaría.

Ashido Mina y Kaminari Denki vs Director Nezu, o sea yo.

Kyoka Jiro y Koda Koji vs Present Mic.

Asui Tsuyu y Tokoyami Fumikage vs Ectoplasm.

Uraraka Ochako, Kendo Itsuka y Mineta Minoru vs Midnight.

Hagakure Toru y Shoji Mezo vs Snipe.

Kirishima Eijiro y Sato Rikido vs Cementos.

Iida Tenya y Mashirao Ojiro vs Power Loader.

"Debe ser una broma." Decía Bakugo.

"¿No te parece genial? Enfrentarás a tu ídolo al lado de tu mejor amigo." Le dijo Mitsuki, Bakugo sólo volteó a ver enojado a Midoriya que estaba nervioso.

"Izuku, recuerda que me prometiste que no te lastimarías." Le dijo Inko, Midoriya asintió.

"Sensei." Kendo levantó su mano. "Quiero otro equipo." Dijo Kendo.

"También yo." Uraraka secundó.

"Minoru ¿Qué hiciste?" Le preguntó su madre muy seria y sombría, Mineta estaba aterrado.

Midnight dio un latigazo. "No hay cambios, las parejas fueron seleccionadas, no sólo se evaluará el hecho de que ganen, deben trabajar en equipo." Dijo seria, resignándolos.

"Eso es maravilloso, Momo, harás equipo con un miembro de los Todoroki." Le dijo su padre, los Todoroki estaban indiferentes, salvo por Fuyumi que los escuchó.

"Nunca nos hemos relacionado, pero espero hagamos un buen equipo." Le dijo Momo, Todoroki sólo asintió, los padres de Momo sonrieron.

"¿Por qué rayos All Might no te eligió a ti para enfrentar?" Le preguntó Endeavor a Todoroki.

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Respondió Todoroki sin interés.

"No se preocupen por nada, si salen heridos, Recovery Girl los atenderá, además el profesor practicante también apoyará, y es muy bueno en curaciones." Dijo Nezu señalando a ambos que estaban ahí, confundiendo a los alumnos de ver a Gohan con un Dogi morado.

"Tengo una pregunta." Escucharon a Tsuyu. "Kefla y Gine no están emparejadas ¿Por qué?" Eso hizo que muchos se dieran cuenta.

Nezu respondió. "Bueno, pensamos en exentarlas, después de su hazaña durante las prácticas." Eso sorprendió a todos.

"Eso hubieran dicho desde un principio." Escucharon a Vegeta. "No me habrían hecho perder mi tiempo, no me interesa ver jugar a un montón de mocosos." Sus palabras dejaron a algunos sorprendidos, otros serios y otros enojados.

"¡¿A quién llamas moscoso, frentón de mierda?!" Gritó Bakugo, pero de inmediato Krilin le tapó la boca y Bakugo se empezó a retorcer sin poder liberarse de él.

"Lo siento Mitsuki, Katsuki, a él no, si recuerdas lo fuerte que fue Gine al enfrentarte en el festival, debes saber que él es temido y respetado hasta por Gine, él no es alguien a quien debas molestar." Le susurró Krilin muy serio, Bakugo seguía retorciéndose, Mitsuki lo miró.

"Controla a tu estúpido mocoso, Krilin, o lo mandaré al infierno." Vegeta estaba indiferente y serio, Bakugo seguía retorciéndose enojado, los demás estaban sorprendidos a sus palabras.

"Pues para empezar, si no me hubieses metido en esta tonta escuela, no tendrías que pasar por ésto, así que ahora te aguantas." Reclamó Kefla.

"A mi no me hables así, insecta." Regañó Vegeta.

"Pues si soy insecta eso me hace hija de un insecto." Kefla y Vegeta empezaron a discutir.

"¿Quieren callarse? Papá intenta dormir." Les dijo Gine, Goku rió un poco a su comentario, la verdad sí se estaba durmiendo.

"Cállame cuando me mantengas." Respondieron ambos enojados.

"Si así será, Bulma, tú que los mantienes, cállalos." Las palabras de Gine hicieron enfurecer a ambos.

"Los tres, ya cállense, y Goku, no te duermas, ésto es importante para tu hija." Regañó Bulma, Vegeta y Kefla se quedaron refunfuñando, con Bulma a ese nivel de embarazo no la querían alterar, Gine estaba indiferente y Goku reía.

"¿Qué les sucede? Hablándose de esa manera tan irrespetuosa en una reunión importante para sus hijos, y más aun, ese tipo durmiéndose, ¿Qué es? ¿Un niño?." Decía la Sra. Yaoyorozu.

"¿Qué te importa, vieja bruja?" Escucharon a Kefla y Gine al unísono, dejando sin palabras a los Yaoyorozu.

"Si vas a hablar de nuestros padres, entonces procura que tu fuerza respalde tus palabras." Amenazó Gine.

Pero a Gine le tocaron el hombro. "Ya, no seas así, recuerda que no le puedes caer bien a todo el mundo." Le dijo Nana sonriendo y mirando a los Yaoyorozu. "Si les molesta su comportamiento, háganmelo saber, no susurren entre ustedes, hablar a espaldas es más irrespetuoso." Dijo, ambos se molestaron, Momo no pudo evitar sonreir.

"_Gine y Kefla, me gustaría tener sus hagallas para hacerse escuchar." _Pensó Momo.

"Discúlpen..." Escucharon a Aisawa. "Si ya terminaron nos gustaría seguir." Comentó.

"Adelante, discúlpen al gruñón de mi esposo." Dijo Bulma, Vegeta sólo se volteó.

Nezu habló. "Bien, continuando, si bien pensamos en exentarlas, eso cambió por una petición especial." Eso confundió a todos. "Recibieron una propuesta de una agencia extrangera privada, no muy famosa, pero muy buena, solamente piden a los mejores." Eso impresionó a todos.

All Might se adelantó. "Básicamente la líder de esa agencia dijo; 'Ustedes dos, par de mocosas arrogantes, si logran derrotar a su oponente, entonces aceptaré entrenarlas a ambas'." Eso confundió a muchos pero Kefla y Gine se sorprendieron. "_Decir agencia es una tapadera, fue Jerez-sama, pero dijo que no usarán el Super Saiyajin Legendario, sólo forma base." _Eso emocionó a ambas.

"¿Y nuestro oponente será?" Preguntaron ambas sonriendo.

"¿Creen que me puse mi Dogi sólo por comodidad?" Ambas sonrieron a las palabras de Gohan, pero todos los demás estaban confundidos.

"Veremos a Gohan-sensei en acción, Kefla y Gine siempre dicen que él es muy fuerte, pero nosotros sólo hemos visto su lado inteligente." Dijo Kirishima algo emocionado.

"Discúlpen ¿Qué agencia llamó a esta chica?" Preguntó el Sr. Yaoyorozu. "Entiendo a la chica Brief, debe tener buenas referencias, pero esta otra... No se sabe ni de dónde viene." Dijo viendo a Gine, Momo ya no sabía qué hacer.

Nana se molestó, pero antes de hablar. "Pues mi hija es muy fuerte, hábil e inteligente desde que era pequeña, es obvio que terminó llamando la atención de Je-" Gine le tapó la boca a Goku.

"Déjalos, son un par de idiotas que sólo ven el dinero, ni siquiera saben cuidar de su hija, no esperes comprensión de estos imbéciles." Dijo Gine indiferente, los Yaoyorozu se molestaron.

"Gine, lenguaje." Le dijo Nana. "Referencias o no, cada uno encuentra su camino y los apoyos que recibirá. No se molesten en preguntar cómo es que ella lo logró, no es algo que les concierna." Los Yaoyorozu se molestaron más.

"Entonces hicimos bien en separar a nuestra Momo del mal camino de esa chiquilla." Momo casi lloró a las palabras de su padre, mientras otros se sorprendieron, y otros estaban indiferentes.

"Me pregunto si las reuniones escolares de las demás escuelas son así de dramáticas." Decía Aisawa fastidiado.

"A mi me parece divertido." Dijo Midnight sonriendo.

"Lo siento, la agencia es privada, no se lo puedo revelar." Les habló Nezu. "Ahora, no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos el examen. Yaoyorozu, Todoroki." Ambos se pusieron de pie.

"Shoto, ten cuidado con ese, ya que no es tu profesor directo, debes desconocer su Kosei así que te la diré, el puede borrar tu Kosei con solo verte." Le susurró Endeavor a Todoroki, éste sólo se fue indiferente.

"Vaya, debes estar realmente preocupado por él." Le dijo Fuyumi.

Endeavor sólo permaneció serio, pero volteó a ver a Vegeta. "_Ya verás que mi hijo superará cualquier fuerza que tenga tu hija." _Pensó molesto.

Al pasar ambos, Nezu explicó cómo sería el examen para todos, las parejas debían superar a su contrincante ya sea derrotándolo poniéndole unas esposas, o pasando la meta, o sea, vencer o correr podría hacerlos pasar, todo en un límite de 30 minutos.

"Y para que no les pareciera injusto, los profesores usaremos unas pesas especiales para darles más oportunidad de pasar, cortesía de Capsule Corp. y su dueña aquí presente." Dijo Midnight

"Ay no, qué va, en realidad fue esa chica, Mei, que enviaron a hacer las prácticas." Decía Bulma modesta. Momo y Todoroki ya estaban en su punto en lo que parecían ser suburbios.

**Yaoyorozu Momo y Todoroki Shoto vs Aisawa.**

Mientras todo era transmitido con imagen y sonido a una pantalla que los demás veían. "Veamos cómo se desarrolla nuestra Momo, espero lo mejor de ella, también espero ver cómo se lleva con el chico Todoroki." Decía el Sr. Yaoyorozu, su esposa sólo asintió.

La prueba comenzó, ambos comenzaron a avanzar. "Yaoyorozu, por lo que sé de Aisawa-sensei, él puede borrar Kosei con tan solo mirarte, así que mantente creando cosas, si llegas a fallar significa que está cerca, yo lo enfrentaré, tú corre a la meta." Dijo Todoroki, Momo sólo asintió y siguieron avanzando.

Midoriya abrió sus ojos sorprendido. "¡¿Eraserhead es uno de nuestros profesores?!" Dijo de repente, todos lo miraron.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Uraraka.

Kendo recordó algo. "Creo que escuché ese nombre de Uwabami, dijo que era un héroe solitario." Comentó.

Midoriya asintió. "Eraserhead, no es muy popular pero es un héroe veterano, se dice que puede borrar tu Kosei con tan solo verte." La información de Midoriya sorprendió a la mayoría.

"Él iba a ser su tutor, pero rechazó el trabajo después de que el año pasado expulsó a todo un grupo." Reveló Midnight, eso asustó a los alumnos.

Mientras Todoroki y Momo seguían avanzando. "No te separes mucho de mí, avisa si tu Kosei actua raro." Le dijo Todoroki.

Momo estaba algo angustiada. "Como se esperaba de ti, no sólo tienes información del adversario, también creaste una estrategia rápida que nos llevará a la victoria." Le dijo.

"Nada especial, es lo normal." La respuesta de Todoroki hizo que Momo agachase su cabeza.

"Lo normal ¿eh? Yo entré por recomendación, con respecto a las actividades no destaqué, en las batallas Gine hizo todo, en la caballería todo lo que hice fue seguir tus órdenes y en las peleas, fui derrotada fácilmente, en las prácticas incluso fui salvada por Midoriya y Bakugo... Y ni siquiera fui capaz de defender a mi amiga-" - "Yaoyorozu." La interrumpió Todoroki.

"Tus matryoshkas, está cerca." Advirtió Todoroki.

"Lo siento." Momo se aterró de su error poniéndose ambos alerta.

"En lugar de sentirlo, pasa a la acción." Aisawa estaba sobre ellos.

Todoroki intentó usar su fuego pero fue desactivado. "Yaoyorozu, corre, ahora." En un rápido movimiento, Aisawa había atrapado a Todoroki con unas vendas especiales y lo colgó, cuando volteó, Momo ya no estaba.

"Objetivo capturado, fuego o hielo, usa lo que quieras para liberarte, pero cuidado con la caida." Aisawa tiró albrojos. "Tu estrategia fue considerada con ella, ¿Pero no crees que habría sido más considerado discutirlo con ella?" Eso hizo que Todoroki abriera los ojos.

Mientras Momo iba corriendo aterrada entre los callejones, con demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza sobre la opción que debería tomar, y al mismo tiempo frustrada por dejar a Todoroki, en ese momento hasta los errores de su pasado le nublaban la mente. "¡¿Por qué no se me ocurre nada?!" Gritó frustrada.

Mientras todos miraban eso. "Vamos, Yao-Momo, tú puedes." Decía Kyoka preocupada.

Sus padres estaban algo serios. "Vaya, esa chica tiene problemas de confianza en sí misma." Los Yaoyorozu escucharon a Goku, molestándose, pero antes de hablar. "Gine, creo que deberías ayudar a tu amiga, podrías ayudarle a mejorar y a que abra sus ojos al potencial que tiene." Eso los sorprendió.

"No es mi obligación ni responsabilidad." Respondió Gine indiferente. Nana la vio y recordó las palabras del padre de Momo, molestándose un poco.

Mientras que en la pantalla se miraba que Aisawa había llegado a Momo, atrapándola con sus vendas, pero Momo se liberó y corrió de nuevo. "Va en sentido contrario, va a salvar a Todoroki." Dijo Mina emocionada.

Momo llegó con Todoroki y lo desató, volviendo a correr y ocultarse. "Lo siento, no supe qué hacer y yo-" - "Yaoyorozu, tenías un plan ¿Cierto?" Todoroki interrumpió a Momo.

"Siento no haber preguntado, dime tu plan." Todoroki pidió serio.

"Pero, si tu plan falló, qué podría hacer yo si ni siquiera tengo el valor para defender a mi amiga..." Momo estaba cabizbaja. Todos miraban a Momo abatida.

Todoroki se molestó. "Escucha, te estoy diciendo que eres más calificada que yo." Eso sorprendió a Momo. "En las elecciones tuviste cuatro votos, uno era mío, y estoy seguro que uno de los otros era de Son, porque sabíamos que eras la mejor calificada para eso." Momo se quedó sin palabras.

"Pero yo-" - "Son te lo dijo el día que se hicieron amigas, ¿Cierto? Nunca dudes de ti misma." Todoroki estaba escaleras abajo ese día y logró escuchar un poco. Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos.

"_Gine me contó, que sus amigos y su maestro murieron porque ella dudó de sí misma..." _Recordó Momo.

A la madre de Momo se le escapó una sonrisa, pero su padre estaba serio. "Todoroki, este es mi plan, pero que funcione dependerá tanto de tu hielo como de tu fuego." Escucharon a Momo, Todoroki asintió.

Aisawa llegaba a ellos, Todoroki creó un muro de hielo para salir de su vista, lo siguiente que vieron fue que salían dos personas con gabardinas, Aisawa fue por ellos, pero para su sorpresa sólo era Momo con una catapulta, Momo apuntó pero falló al disparar, Aisawa retrocedió, aun así Momo disparó vendas como las de Aisawa que lo rodearon, seguido de una llamarada de Todoroki que hizo que las vendas se volvieran sólidas atrapando a Aisawa, ganando, después de algunas palabras, Momo incluso lloró.

Los demás alumnos no evitaron emocionarse por ambos, los demás sonreían. "_Shoto, estás más cerca de cumplir con mi ambisión." _Pensó Endeavor, volteó a ver a donde estaba Vegeta pero éste estaba con sus ojos cerrados e indiferente a todo.

"Aisawa es duro con sus enseñanzas, aun así, es un chico blando." Bromeaba Recovery Girl.

Mientras los tres volvían y sus compañeros los felicitaban, yendo a sus lugares. Momo pasó cerca de Gine. "Gracias, Gine." Dijo Momo, Gine no respondió, pero Goku y Nana sonreían.

Momo simplemente llegó y se sentó sin decir nada. "Buen trabajo, a pesar de tus dudas, lograste avanzar, el chico Todoroki también te ayudó bastante, deberías agradecerle." Le dijo su padre.

"Ya lo hice, ya le agradecí, también a Gine por la ayuda que me ha brindado desde que nos conocemos, cambienme de escuela si quieren, no dejaré de ser su amiga." Los padres de Momo se le quedaron viendo por sus palabras.

"Los siguientes, por favor." Nezu habló.

**Midoriya Izuku y Bakugo Katsuki vs All Might.**

Midoriya y Bakugo se levantaron yendo a su zona, llegando a una zona que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, Bakugo caminaba molesto mientras Midoriya iba detrás de él, alegando sobre cómo enfrentarían a All Might, Midoriya insistía en estrategía y Bakugo lo ignoraba furioso, tanta fue su furia que lo golpeó.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Katsuki?" Dijo Mitsuki algo enojada.

"Nada nuevo diría yo." Decían los demás alumnos, Mitsuki sabía de la actitud de Bakugo así que sabía a qué se referían los otros.

Sólo se mantenían discutiendo hasta que se vio una explosión. "Puedo escuchar sus gritos a millas." Vieron a All Might salir de entre el polvo. "Ahora mismo soy un villano, vengan a mi con todo." All Might se preparó para atacar.

Bakugo enojado liberó una gran explosión, pero una mano salió del polvo y Bakugo fue tomado de la cara, sin titubear, comenzó a liberar explosiones que All Might recibía, pero no funcionó, Bakugo ya había sido estrellado contra el suelo. All Might volteó a Midoriya que activó un 20% comenzando a rodearlo, pero no notó que Bakugo estaba detrás de él, chocando y cayendo.

"¿De quién fue la idea de ponerlos juntos?" Comentó Uraraka.

"Bakugo siempre está molestando a todos, nunca hace bien equipo con nadie." Comentó Momo.

Mitsuki logró escucharlos. "Me temía que algo así estuviese pasando..." Dijo viendo la pelea.

En ese momento vieron cómo Midoriya golpeaba a Bakugo. "No te atrevas a decir que prefieres perder, así no eres tú. El héroe #1 y más cool, siempre gana ¿cierto?" Eso hizo que casi todos sonrieran.

"Lo bueno es que Katsuki tiene un buen amigo a su lado, Mitsuki." Le dijo Krilin sonriéndole, ella sonrió.

Bakugo estaba molesto, pero comenzaron a actuar como equipo, incluso Bakugo le prestó un guante granada para atacar a All Might, logrando una abertura, pero All Might logró detenerlos.

"¿No deberían pararlos ya? All Might se está pasando." Dijo Inko preocupada.

"No, no es eso." Habló Krilin al lado de Mitsuki. "Mire bien, la razón por la que All Might va en serio contra ellos, es porque ambos lo están presionando." Comentó sonriendo, eso impresionó a todos.

La pelea continuó, pero estaban casi derrotados, los guantes de Bakugo estaban rotos y él estaba semi-inconsciente contra el suelo bajo el pie de All Might, éste volteó para ir por Midoriya, que para su sorpresa estaba detrás de él, rápidamente dio un golpe traspasando a Midoriya, pues era una imagen, todos se sorprendieron de ver varias imágenes de Midoriya.

"Es lo mismo que usó contra Todoroki." Dijo Iida impresionado.

All Might buscaba al real, vio una explosión viniendo de Bakugo debajo de él, retrosediendo y para su sorpresa Midoriya a punto de golpearlo.

Mientras All Might tenía a Bakugo contra el suelo y éste liberó una explosión, Midoriya, de su cinturón sacó una capsula y la abrió. "¡Bat Smash!" All Might reaccionó rapido, poniendo sus ante brazos como escudo.

El golpe de Midoriya lo hizo retroceder, dándose cuenta que sus brazos terminaron temblando, al igual que el bat y las manos de Midoriya, pero éste actuó rapido, tomó a Bakugo y corrieron, pasando la meta.

"¡¿Midoriya y Bakugo pasaron a All Might?!" Todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos al igual que la mayoría de los padres.

"Fue increíble, ya me dieron ganas de que comience mi turno." Decía Kirishima emocionado y motivado.

"Si ellos pudieron con All Might, nosotros podremos con todo." Presumía Kaminari.

"Vaya, Izuku estuvo fantástico, creí que sería otra reunión aburrida pero resultó ser muy interesante, aunque la verdad prefiero pelear que ser espectador." Decía Goku riendo un poco, Nana y Gine sonrieron a sus palabras.

"Ha estado entrenando, alcanzó a usar un 30% de su poder." Comentó Nana. Sus palabras llamaron la atención de Endeavor.

"Gohan estuvo dándole una mano esta semana." Les comentó Gine.

Nana dio una sonrisa pícara. "¿Y por qué no lo ayudaste tú?" Preguntó.

Gine estaba indiferente. "Porque no soportó ni el calentamiento de mi entrenamiento." Respondió y ambos sólo la vieron, dándose una idea de lo sucedido.

"¡Izuku!" Todos vieron a Inko lanzarse a Midoriya que nervioso recibía el abrazo de su madre, muchos sonrieron a eso. Mientras Krilin y Mitsuki le levantaban el pulgar a Bakugo que estaba molesto. "Estuviste fabuloso, ¿Pero de dónde sacaste ese bat?" Preguntó.

Midoriya estaba nervioso. "Bueno, usé una cápsula de Capsule Corp. para no llevarlo siempre en la espalda, aunque si preguntas por su procedencia, fue un regalo de Metal Bat, porque en las prácticas ayudé a su hermana pequeña-" - "¡¿Conoces a Metal Bat?!" Gritaron algunos de los padres sorprendidos, incluída su madre, poniendo más nervioso a Midoriya.

"Pues algo así, en realidad fue durante las prácticas, algunos monstruos atacaron y actuamos, aunque al final los héroes fueron Metal Bat y Tatsumaki-" - "¿También conoces a Tatsumaki?" Lo imterrumpió su madre algo asustada.

"A ella sólo la vi, pero me dio su autógrafo." Le dijo Midoriya.

"¿Te reconoció?" Preguntó Inko, confundiéndolo.

"¿Reconocerme?" Le preguntó Midoriya.

"No, nada, olvídalo, veamos cómo les va a tus compañeros." Inko sonreía esfumando el tema, dejando a Midoriya confundido.

"All Might." Escucharon a Aisawa. "Esa luz de tus pesas está roja ¿Siempre estuvo así?." Le dijo.

"Sí, ¿por?" Respondió All Might, los profesores se sorprendieron.

"Eres un idiota." Regañó Midnight para sorpresa de todos, mientras tomaba su mano y presionaba un botón cambiando a una luz verde y All Might sintió algo.

"Ay no." Dijo All Might. "Lo siento, las tenía desactivadas." Todos quedaron estupefactos.

"¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Le ganaron a All Might sin restricciones?!" Gritaron casi todos impactados mientras Bakugo y Midoriya estaban igual.

**Ashido Mina y Kaminari Denki vs Director Nezu.**

Los siguientes fueron Mina y Kaminari, que corrían por lo que parecía una zona de construcción, donde Nezu les bloqueaba los caminos o les arrojaba bigas de acero, lamentablemente para ellos, el tiempo terminó y no pasaron la prueba.

Ambos jadeaban, Mina cayó de rodillas llorando. "No, fallé..." Mina lloraba.

Kaminari se acercó. "Ya, tranquila, además estoy seguro que en el campamento habría bichos y cosas así." Trataba de reconfortarla.

"No entiendes." Dijo Mina. "En las prácticas no pude salvar a alguien que aun necesita ayuda... Debo... Debo ser mejor si quiero ayudarlo." Kaminari no supo qué decir, mientras algunos espectadores estaban serios y tristes a sus palabras.

"Sobreviviste 30 minutos contra mi, no cualquiera lo logra." Nezu se acercaba a ellos. "Para mí eso fue avanzar mucho, si sigues así lograrás salvar a esa persona." Motivó, Mina asintió sonriendo pero aun con lágrimas.

**Kyoka Jiro y Koda Koji vs Present Mic.**

Kyoka y Koda estaban en un aprieto, Mic estaba frente a la meta y de vez en cuando gritaba, Kyoka respondía con sus ondas de sonido, pero era inferior, Kyoka vio que debajo de una piedra había insectos. "Oye ¿También puedes ordenar a insectos?" Pero eso asustó a Koda, quedando todos estupefactos.

"Lo siento, realmente Koji le teme a los insectos." Decía su madre.

"Koda, tengo un plan, pero te necesito para que funcione, ¿Quieres ser un héroe? Ordénale a los insectos que vayan por Present Mic." Todos escucharon las palabras de Kyoka.

Koda estaba asustado, pero vio cómo los oídos de Kyoka sangraban. "Insectos, háganme un favor y vayan con Present Mic." Ordenaba Koda muy asustado.

Todos sus compañeros sonrieron, incluída su madre, Mic vio cómo los insectos se le trepaban, asqueándose y distrayéndose. "Hora de rockear." Kyoka sacó una capsula y la abrió, apareciendo un bajo. "_Oh, me equivoqué_." Pensó estupefacta. "No hay tiempo." Kyoka conectó sus conectores jack al bajo y lo tocó, causando ondas de sonido y un gran temblor causando algo de destrucción, sorprendiendo a todos.

Mic cayó derrotado, y Kyoka y Koda pasaron, alegrando a sus amigos. "Koji, estuviste fantástico." Al igual que Inko con Midoriya, la madre de Koda lo abrazaba.

"Kyoka, eso fue increíble." Le decía Kyotoku.

"Sí, usar el bajo para incrementar el sonido grave, haciendo que las ondas de sonido incrementaran las vibrasiones que ya de por sí hace el bajo, bien hecho." Alabó Mika.

"En realidad Gine fue la que me dio la idea de usar la guitarra, pero me equivoqué de cápsula, aun así salió bien." Dijo Kyoka, sus padres le sonrieron.

Mientras Kendo se acercó a Momo. "Yao-Momo, necesito un favor." Le dijo, Momo asintió, Midnight miró esa interacción y sonrió.

**Asui Tsuyu y Tokoyami Fumikage vs Ectoplasm.**

Desde el principio, Tsuyu y Tokoyami hicieron buen equipo y apoyándose el uno al otro al pelear contra Ectoplasm y sus clones, aunque en algunas ocasiones las tuvieron difíciles, gracias a Dark Shadow y Tsuyu, lograron ponerles las esposas a Ectoplasm, pasando la prueba.

"Muy bien, Froppy, si hubieses fallado te habría castigado." Le decía Kefla sonriente.

"Todo fue gracias al trabajo en equipo con Tokoyami y Dark Shadow, y los entrenamientos con los que me ayudaste, aunque la verdad estoy algo avergonzada de que vieran esa habilidad mía." Decía Tsuyu algo apenada.

"No seas modesta, Baticuervo sólo aprovechó tus habilidades." Se reía Kefla, Tokoyami y sus padres estaban estupefactos.

"Fue trabajo en equipo, pero más que nada fue gracias a mi." Se quejó Dark Shadow.

Kefla volteó sombría. "¿Hah? ¿Dijiste algo, gorrión?" Dark Shadow abrazó a Tokoyami, negando, dejando a Tokoyami con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

**Uraraka Ochako, Kendo Itsuka y Mineta Minoru vs Midnight.**

La batalla de Uraraka, Kendo y Mineta comenzó, los tres tenían máscaras anti-gas. "Ninguna regla prohíbe tomar precausiones antes del enfrentamiento, si sabes el Kosei de tu enemigo, lo mejor es ir bien preparado, eso les da algunos puntos, pero..." Midnight comenzó a dar con su látigo que esquivaban como podían.

Los tres acabaron detrás de unas rocas. "¿Y ahora qué? Si bien venimos preparados para su gas, su técnica con el látigo es de temer." Decía Kendo pensante.

"¿Qué haría Deku en esta situación?" Susurró Uraraka.

Mineta se puso rojo de ira. "¡Otra vez con eso! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a todas ustedes?! ¡¿A caso ese bastardo acabará con un harem o qué?! ¡Primero Yaoyorozu! ¡Después Son! ¡Ahora Uraraka!-" Mineta recibió un coscorrón de una gran mano.

Mientras Midoriya estaba rojo y temblando de nervios, pues los padres de Uraraka lo miraban, al igual que los Yaoyorozu. "Momo-" - "No es como se escucha." Interrumpió Momo algo apenada a su madre.

"Di algo y te regreso con Kaio-sama." Gine vio que Nana estaba aguantando la carcajada.

"¿De verdad quieres ser un héroe?" Preguntó Kendo disgustada.

"Por supuesto que sí, los héroes siempre obtienen chicas, ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente que siempre te rechacen? Seré un héroe porque las chicas siempre admiran a los héroes porque los héroes son cool." Respondió Mineta, todos estaban algo estupefactos.

"Vaya, no sabía que Minoru seguía afligido por eso." Decía su madre.

"Nuestra familia siempre ha sido pequeña, no muchas personas tienen el corazón para aceptarnos." Decía su padre, Krilin entendía.

"¿Qué dices, cariño? Minoru simplemente no ha madurado, cuando lo haga, estoy segura que alguien lo amará con todo su corazón, así como yo me enamoré de ti." Le dijo su mujer y ambos se sonrieron.

"_No l__e hace falta madurez ni tamaño, le falta ser menos pervertido." _Pensaron todos sus compañeros.

"Estás equivocado." Le respondió Kendo. "¿Quieres popularidad? Hazte estrella pop o influencer. Un héroe no es cool por ser un héroe, ni los héroes son héroes por ser cool, un héroe, simplemente es un héroe, es el que actua cuando nadie más lo hizo, esa es la diferencia entre tú y Midoriya." Eso dejó impactado a Mineta.

"Vaya, Izuku, eres popular entre las chicas." Dijo Inko haciendo que Midoriya se pusiera más nervioso de lo normal.

Mineta recordó a Midoriya peleando en U.S.J. y yendo por Eri incluso con tres villanos cerca. "¡¿Tú también te le unes a su harem?!" Kendo se puso roja a las palabras de Mineta pero más de ira.

Mineta fue rodeado por un látigo y Uraraka y Kendo retrocedieron. "También puedo acercarme, verlos correr y llorar hace que mi corazón arda con sadismo." Dijo Midnight chocando a Mineta contra una roca.

Mineta cayó. "Uraraka, retrocede." Ambas comenzaron a alejarse. "Estas dos rocas, libéralas." Uraraka se confundió pero lo hizo.

Kendo se preparó y golpeó ambas rocas haciendo que salieran disparadas contra Midnight, pero ésta las esquivó, lo que no se esperó fue que Uraraka liberó una roca más grande, pero ésta, en vez de aventarla entera, Kendo la destrozó y los fragmentos salieron disparados a Midnight que rápidamente los desvió con su látigo.

"Midnight-sensei va en serio, no la veía tan hágil desde U.S.J." Dijo Uraraka.

Kendo asintió, estaba seria, notando algo. "Sólo hay que hacerla retroceder." Le susurró a Uraraka que se confundió, pero lo descubrió.

"Enviemos una lluvia de meteoritos." Uraraka comenzó a liberar rocas, Kendo las golpeaba enviándolas a Midnight o despedazándolas también lanzándolas. "Bien, veamos si puede repeler ésto." Uraraka se posicionó para liberar.

Bakugo se notaba molesto, Midnight volteó al cielo y vio fragmentos de roca sobre ella, Uraraka los liberó y cayeron, causando destrucción y polvo, al disiparse, vieron a Midnight detrás de todos los escombros, mientras sonreía.

Kendo y Uraraka sonrieron. "A la meta, ahora." Kendo y Uraraka salieron corriendo.

Midnight las iba a seguir pero ni sus pies ni su látigo pudo mover, descubrió que estaba atrapada, pegada al suelo, volteando viendo a Mineta siguiendo a Kendo y Uraraka, pasando la meta. "Quién lo diría, buen trabajo, Mineta." Felicitó Uraraka.

"Las boobies tendrán que esperar." Mineta levantó el pulgar, Uraraka y Kendo lo miraban sombrías, a Mineta le cayó un puño gigante. Todos reían al final que tuvo esa prueba.

**Hagakure Toru y Shoji Mezo vs Snipe.**

Toru y Shoji enfrentaron a Snipe, aunque a ambos se las puso difícil, a Toru se le ocurrió escabullirse completamente invisible, para que Snipe no la descubriera, Shoji comenzó a atacarlo causando destrucción, para al final, Snipe darse cuenta que la meta fue alcanzada.

"Aprovechar las Kosei de ambos para conseguir el objetivo, buen trabajo." Felicitó Snipe.

"Una vez Gine me dijo que mi Kosei tenía una gran ventaja en la infiltración, así que comencé a practicar sigilo." Dijo Toru.

"Y yo no me volveré a confiar ni le dejaré todo el trabajo a mi compañero." Comentó Shoji.

**Kirishima Eijiro y Sato Rikido vs Cementos.**

Tanto Kirishima como Sato estaban golpeando como locos los muros que Cementos les ponía enfrente, pero Sato acabó debilitándose por el uso excesivo de azucar y su tiempo límite, Kirishima jadeaba sin su endurecimiento. "Vamos viejo, tienes que resistir." Le decía Kirishima a Sato y a él mismo.

"El desgaste es su debilidad, vean qué tan lejos pueden llevar su fuerza." Decía Cementos.

"Rayos, no me queda opción que usarlo, sólo puedo usar ésto 5 segundos" Decía Kirishima.

Cementos seguía creando muros, pero se sorprendió al igual que todos sus compañeros. "¡¿Qué rayos es eso, Kirishima?!" Gritaron todos, hasta sus padres.

"Red Riot Unbreakable." Kirishima llegó rompiendo los muros y tacleando a Cementos, durante eso, le puso las esposas a Cementos y se deshizo su nueva forma, cayendo.

"Kefla ¿Qué rayos le enseñaste a Kirishima?" Preguntó Kaminari.

"¿Enseñarle? Yo sólo lo golpeaba, él simplemente tuvo que encontrar la forma de que no le doliera tanto." Respondió Kefla indiferente dejando a todos estupefactos.

"_Sí, Son y Kefla dan mucho miedo." _Pensaron todos.

**Iida Tenya y Mashirao Ojiro vs Power Loader.**

El equipo final realizaba su prueba contra Power, que creaba agujeros en la tierra para ponerlos en desventaja, sin embargo, con un buen trabajo en equipo, ambos lograron hacer que Power cayera en sus propias trampas e Iida y Ojiro lograron ponerle las esposas, pasando la prueba.

**Sala Audiovisual.**

"Entonces, sólo quedan ustedes dos." Dijo Kyoka a Gine y Kefla.

Ambas se pusieron de pie. "Sabes lo que te haremos si te contienes ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Gine sonriendo.

"Voy a darte tan duro que Lazuli se pondrá celosa." Dijo Kefla tronando sus puños.

Ese comentario dejó a muchos estupefactos y a Mineta furioso. "¡_Ese desgraciado nerd también acaparará a todas las chicas!" _Pensaba furioso.

Los tres se retiraron, y llegaron a su zona de combate, mirándose los tres fijamente y sonriendo. "¿Realmente Gohan-sensei podrá enfrentarlas?" Decía Sato.

"Ja, es un nerd, ¿Cuándo has visto a un nerd derrotar a alguien? Los nerds sólo pueden ser aplastados." Decía Bakugo recibiendo un zape.

"¡Si es tu profesor debes de respetarlo!" Regañaba Mitsuki mientras discutían, Krilin sólo sonrió por lo que venía.

"Deberíamos advertir a los profesores y a los Brief por lo que esa chica peligrosa pueda hacerles a ellos." Dijo el Sr. Yaoyorozu.

"¿De verdad creen que Gine le haría daño a su hermano y a su mejor amiga?" Les dijo Momo algo enojada, sorprendiéndolos por ese dato.

**Gine y Kefla vs Gohan.**

"¿Y cómo lo haremos?" Preguntó Gine.

"Piedra, papel o tijera, la ganadora pelea primero." Dijo Kefla.

"¿No piensan pelear en equipo?" Preguntaba Kendo al oirlas.

"Quiza mientras una pelea, la otra va a la meta." Comentó Iida.

"Lo siento, pero no." Escucharon a Gohan. Gohan expulsó su poder, pasando a su potencial desatado. "_Jerez-sama fue muy específica con sus órdenes, si pelean solas acabarán perdiendo, deben pasar ambas la prueba." _Ambas se molestaron un poco.

"¿Soy yo o Gohan-sensei aumentó su musculatura y ahora está brillando?" Preguntaba Mina, todos asintieron.

"Eso sólo lo hace menos divertido." Dijo Kefla.

Ambas se lanzaron contra Gohan con todo su poder en estado base, a cámara lenta ambas recibieron un golpe en la cara que las dejó suspendidas en el aire y Gohan le dio una patada a Gine haciendo que golpeara a Kefla y salieran disparadas chocando con rocas y causando mucho polvo, ambas estaban tiradas.

"¿Están seguras de eso?" Preguntó Gohan sonriendo.

Todos estaban impactados a lo que ni siquiera vieron. "Deberías comenzar a respetarlo." Le dijo Kirishima a Bakugo que también estaba impactado.

**Fin del capítulo 27.**

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Pues Momo avanzó un poco en este capítulo. Ya casi reciben lo suyo, no desesperes.**

**viecenta1.8: Y de hecho aunque en este fanfic lo dejo un poco como más secundario, trato de hacer que no sea tan Gohan de DBSuper haha. Los Yaoyorozu ya recibirán lo suyo.**

**Guest: Yes, just wait a couple of chapters to read about that saga.**

**Hasta luego, lectores.**


	29. Gine y Kefla vs Gohan

**Ésta es una historia fanfic sin fines de lucro. Tanto Dragon Ball Super como Boku no Hero Academia y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**La heroína legendaria**

**Capítulo 28: Gine y Kefla vs Gohan.**

**Palacio de Jerez.**

Jerez estaba de espectadora, viendo la prueba de ambas. "Me parece muy amable de su parte que quiera que las entrene." Le comentó Kus.

Jerez sonreía viendo. "Bueno, sólo será si aprueban ese pequeño desafío." Comentó.

"Creo que lo que quiso decir fue; 'quiero confiar ese hermoso planeta a sus manos, pero si se debilitan es probable que lo destruyan sus enemigos'." Kus dio una sonrisa divertida, Jerez hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

**U.A.**

"Oye, oye, oye, oye..." Decía impactado Kaminari sin parar.

Todoroki estaba sin poder pronunciar palabras. _"Son y las chicas mencionaron varias veces que su hermano era muy fuerte, pero ésto..._" Todos estaban impactados, las pantallas sólo mostraban cómo a pesar de que Kefla y Gine atacaban de forma conjunta, Gohan seguía superándolas, golpeándolas o pateándolas haciéndolas retroceder.

Gine y Gohan comenzaron su pelea, Gohan con una sola mano detuvo el golpe de Gine para sorpresa de los espectadores, Gine se molestó y comenzó a golpear a Gohan pero él sólo detenía los golpes para después dar una sonrisa y golpeando a Gine en el estómago seguido de un gancho enviándola al cielo y después un golpe de mazo enviándola al suelo.

En ese instante Kefla apareció detrás de Gohan dándole un golpe por la espalda que sin voltear detuvo para molestia de Kefla quien miraba enojada la sonrisa burlona de Gohan, mientras una esfera de Ki se dirigía a ellos y Gohan puso a Kefla en el trayecto, con ésta recibiéndola y después siendo pateada hacia Gine seguido de una esfera de Ki que dio en las dos.

Ambas se levantaban, tenían sus ropas razgadas y raspones en el cuerpo, Kefla escupió. "Así debe ser, no te contengas en absoluto o no te lo perdonaré." Decía Kefla sonriendo.

"Entiendo porqué eligió a Gohan como el muro a superar, si no podemos con él ahora, mucho menos podremos con sus entrenamientos, una semana fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo difíciles que eran." Dijo Gine seria limpiando su labio.

Kefla parpadeó. "¿Una semana dónde?..." Kefla abrió los ojos.

"Sí, la semana inhábil fuí a entrenar a su palacio." Confirmó Gine indiferente para sorpresa de Kefla.

"¡¿Y por qué rayos no me avisaste?!" Gritó Kefla furiosa.

"Porque eras esclava de Trunks." Respondió Gine indiferente dejando a Kefla estupefacta.

"Ya terminaron, sólo llevan 10 minutos." Gohan les llamó la atención, ambas se prepararon y fueron al ataque.

Mientras los espectadores seguían sorprendidos. "Profesores ¿No creen que ya fue suficiente?" Preguntó Momo algo preocupada.

Eso incluso llamó la atención de sus padres. "No te preocupes, sólo están entrenando." Respondió Goku como si nada.

"¿Entrenando? Mire bien, ambas están heridas incluso más que Bakugo y Midoriya contra All Might, y Gohan-sensei las está golpeando en serio, si siguen así tanto Gine como Kefla resultarán gravemente heridas ¿A caso no les preocupan sus hijas?" Continuó Momo preocupada.

"Mira bien, mocosa estúpida." Las palabras de Vegeta sorprendieron a todos. "¿A caso las ves llorando como tú?" Eso dejó impactada a Momo y molestos a los Yaoyorozu. "A diferencia de ustedes, insectos llorones, Kefla y Gine son guerreras natas, disfrutan de una buena pelea, piedad y lloriqueos como los tuyos sólo las insultan, así que cierra la boca." Todos se quedaron callados, algo en él los asustaba.

"Es cierto, están sonriendo." Escucharon a Midoriya que seguía mirando impresionado, y los demás se daban cuenta de que era verdad.

La pelea continuaba, sin embargo, Kefla comenzó a molestarse y a perder los estribos, Gohan era rápido y no lograba golpearlo. "No me esquives, bastardo." Kefla pateaba y Gohan esquivaba. "Deja de moverte. ¿que no ves que trato de matarte?" Reclamaba Kefla furiosa, comenzando a dar patadas que Gohan esquivaba.

Gine llegó con una patada que Gohan esquivó agachándose, ambas comenzaron a golpear pero Gohan sólo bloqueaba y esquivaba. "¿Es todo lo que tienen?" Se burló Gohan, molestando a ambas.

Gohan golpeó a ambas haciéndolas retroceder, recuperándose pero alejándose y Gohan las seguía. "Ataques no estan prohibidos." Dijo Gine poniendo sus manos a su costado derecho.

"Lo sé." Kefla puso sus manos a su costado izquierdo.

"¡Galik Ho! / ¡Kamehameha!" Ambas lanzaron sus técnicas, uniéndolas en una sola, pero Gohan esperó y la pateó desviándolo al cielo.

Las técnicas de pelea y los ataques de energía destructiva tenían impresionados a todos. "De verdad, ¿Gohan-sensei es así de fuerte y hábil?" Decía Ojiro impactado.

"_Ese nerd ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo engañándonos con su actitud de nerd?" _Pensó Bakugo molesto.

Gohan llegó detrás de Kefla, pero Gine apareció sobre él golpeándolo contra el suelo, cayendo sobre él. "Ya me harté, dos en uno, ¡Big Bang Attack!" Kefla lanzó su técnica causando una gran explosión.

La explosión aun no se disipaba y Gohan y Gine habían esquivado la técnica, sin esperarlo, Gohan golpeó a Gine haciéndola retroceder, después apareció pateando a Kefla a donde Gine se levantaba, cayéndole encima y Gohan lanzaba una esfera de Ki que causó una gran explosión.

Los espectadores estaban impresionados, aunque también algo preocupadas por ambas. "No se preocupen, ambas han pasado por entrenamientos peores, además Gohan se está conteniendo." Explicó Goku sorprendiéndolos por ese dato y más aun que a eso le llamaba contenerse.

"Tú también eres un imbécil." Goku cayó por las palabras de Vegeta. "Creí que te habías dado cuenta ya, Gohan se ha estado debilitando." Le dijo Vegeta.

"¿Tú crees? ¿No será más bien que nos hemos hecho más fuertes?" Decía Goku.

"Eso crees tú, pero fíjate bien, antes Gohan era al menos tres veces más fuerte que ellas con su máximo poder, y ahora ni siquiera es el doble." Le explicó Vegeta serio.

"¡¿Gohan-sensei era más fuerte?!" Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

"Pues ahora que lo dices, es verdad." Dijo Goku.

"Todo se debe a que se acostumbró a su vida pacífica, si sigue dejando de entrenar, acabará igual que estos insectos." Le comentó Vegeta.

"_¿Podría dejar de llamarnos insectos?" _Pensaron la mayoría.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer? Gohan es pacifísta y no le gusta pelear, pero sabes que cuando debe pelear lo hace." Goku sólo siguió viendo al igual que Vegeta.

Endeavor estaba muy serio pero se notaba furioso. "_Uno tras otro, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento recibieron esas mocosas? ¿Qué clase de Kosei tienen? Viendo esta pelea, Shoto está lejos de alcanzárlas. Siendo así, ni mi linaje alcanzará la meta de superar a All... El linaje no se limita a los hijos, también a los nietos." _A Endeavor se le ocurrió algo viendo la pantalla a ambas Saiyajin pelear y a Gohan.

Fuyumi lo miró. "_¿Está sonriendo?" _Pensó.

"_Nada bueno puede venir de esa sonrisa." _Pensó Todoroki que se percató.

En eso se vio una fuerte explosión y todos pusieron atención de nuevo a la pelea, notando que Gohan tenía a Gine en el suelo mientras tenía el pie sobre ella y a Kefla alzada y sujetada de la cara, ambas heridas "Discúlpen si me estoy pasando, pero se me dio esa orden." Dijo Gohan.

"Gine." Le habló Kefla.

"¿Sí?" Respondió Gine.

"¿Ley de las calles?" Preguntó Kefla.

"Ley de las calles." Confirmó Gine.

Kefla le picó los ojos a Gohan y éste la soltó tocando sus ojos, aprovechando la guardia baja Gine lo pateó en la entrepierna, retrocediendo ambas mientras Gohan se retorcía de dolor.

Todos estaban estupefactos a lo que acababan de hacer ambas. "¡Eso no es para nada heroico!" Gritaron todos.

Todoroki volteó a ver a Endeavor. "Shoto, no." Lo detuvo Fuyumi, Endeavor sólo se mostró serio.

Gine y Kefla estaban alejadas. "Nos quedan 10 minutos." Dijo Kefla.

"Derrotarlo sin usar todo nuestro poder es más complicado, pero eso es presisamente por lo que lo pidió." Dijo Gine.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Kefla.

"Esa semana que estuve entrenando, me prohibieron por completo usar todo mi poder, sólo mi poder base, ya debes de darte una idea del porqué." Explicó Gine y Kefla asintió.

"¿Entonces? Ya dejamos a Lazuli sin hijos y dudo que eso nos funcione de nuevo." Dijo Kefla.

Gine estaba pensante. "No me gusta en absoluto, pero... Sólo nos queda correr y pasar la meta." Kefla sabía que Gine tenía razón.

Ambas recibieron un golpe saliendo disparadas. "¡¿Qué rayos les pasa usando trucos tan sucios?!" Las regañó Gohan muy molesto.

Ambas se levantaron adoloridas. "Creo que se enojó." Dijo Kefla sobándose.

"_¿Tú crees?" _Pensaron todos.

"Ahora sí será más difícil pasar la meta." Dijo Gine, ambas se pusieron de pie. "Ah, ya sé. Kefla, transformarnos a nuestro máximo poder está prohibido, pero no técnicas u otras transformasiones... Vamos a hacer la fusión." Eso sorprendió a Kefla y los que sabían de la técnica.

"Debe haberse vuelto loca para sugerir algo tan estúpido." Decía Vegeta.

"¿Qué es la fusión?" Preguntó Uraraka.

"¿Qué? No. Prefiero perder con dignidad." Dijo Kefla.

"No, no digo hacer la fusión, digo que..." Gine le susurró a Kefla y ésta abrió los ojos. "Recordar el combate de Deku me hizo ver esa opción." Kefla se quedó pensante.

"Sí... no hablaba de no fusionarme, hablaba de los pasos." Dijo Kefla algo avergonzada.

"Sí, pero si no pasamos no nos entrenará." Dijo Gine.

Kefla estaba en un dilema. "De acuerdo, recuerdame no golpear tan duro a Izuku por la idea." Dijo Kefla posicionándose.

Inko lloraba. "Mi Izuku es popular con las chicas." Midoriya se puso muy nervioso y Mineta furioso.

Ambas se dieron espacio y levantaron sus manos a su lados, Gohan reconoció la técnica y se fue contra ellas, pateando a Gine pero la traspasó, dándose cuenta del Zanzoken y viendo múltiples imágenes tratando de hacer la fusión.

"Oh, es lo que ha usado Midoriya." Dijo Tsuyu.

"Sí, pero ¿Por qué sus imágenes hacen esos pasos tan ridículos?" Comentaba Kendo avergonzada y todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Gohan vio eso y en vez de perder la calma se concentró. "Oh no." Gohan se movió a toda velocidad poniéndose frente a la meta. "Puño Super Dios." Dio un fuerte puñetazo dándole a Kefla en el estómago cayendo inconsciente.

Después dio una patada y Gine logró reaccionar, cubriéndose y retrocediendo. "Supongo que engañarte no iba a ser tan fácil." Dijo Gine seria.

"Se terminó, Gine, mejor hubieran hecho la fusión, pero su orgullo se los impidió, ahora les quedan 5 minutos." Dijo Gohan serio.

"No hay forma de ganarte con tu Potencial Desatado sin usar todo mi poder, pero, estoy decepcionada de ti, Gohan." Respondió Gine seria.

"¿Decepcionada de-" - "Eres más debil." Le dijo Gine.

Gohan se puso serio. "En el pasado nos hubieras derrotado de un sólo golpe, y no me vengas con estupideces de que te contuviste." Dijo Gine muy seria mientras se elevaba al cielo. "Estoy muy decepcionada y molesta contigo, no quiero ser más fuerte que tú si me lo pones fácil." Gine estaba seria y comenzó a elevar su poder.

Sus compañeros estaban extrañados de sus hablares. "Gine... Creí que había dicho que nunca se dio rivalidad entre ellos." Dijo Kendo.

"No es rivalidad, es admiración." Habló Iida llamándoles la atención. "Siendo yo el menor, admiro a mi hermano y quiero ser como él, creo que las palabras de Gine, expresan su admiración por su hermano mayor." Dijo.

"¿Él será el mayor? Porque tengo entendido que son gemelos, Gohan-sensei sólo está en la universidad porque es muy inteligente." Dijo Momo.

"... ¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron todos los que no sabían.

Gohan estaba serio. "Lo siento, confié en que ustedes cuatro eran suficientes para proteger nuestro hogar, nunca fue mi intensión herir tu orgullo." Dijo Gohan elevando su poder.

Gohan salió a toda velocidad poniéndose frente a Gine quien rápidamente bloqueó el ataque. "¡Que no te contengas!" Gritó Gine enojada sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan y recibiendo un golpe en la cara. "¡Pelea con todo o nunca te lo perdonaré!" Gritó Gine lanzándose contra su hermano.

Los dos salieron disparados al cielo chocando en algunas ocasiones, Gine y Gohan seguían peleando. "¡Kaio-Ken x20!" Gritó Gine sorprendiendo a Gohan y los que sabían del Kaio-Ken, y recibiendo Gohan un golpe en el estomago que le sacó el aire. "¡No te burles de mi! ¡Gohan!" Gritó Gine dándole un golpe de mazo a Gohan enviándolo a estrellar al suelo.

De la explosión en el suelo, Gohan expulsó su Ki haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor, hasta donde estaban los demás. "¿Gohan-sensei está haciendo ésto?" Preguntaba Mina.

Gine sonreía. "Así me gusta, ese es el Gohan que me agrada." Gine también expulsó su poder aumentando musculatura y el aura roja. "¡Kaio-Ken! ... ¡x50!" Todo comenzó a temblar más.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Si aumentas así el Kaio-Ken puedes morir!" Gritó Nana asustando a todos sus compañeros.

"¿Deberíamos pararlo?" Dijo Midnight. All Might estaba serio, volteando a ver a Goku.

Goku estaba sonriendo. "No se preocupen, ahora Gine es tan fuerte que puede resistir ese nivel del Kaio-Ken." Dijo Goku sorprendiendo a todos, sonrió dando su pulgar, haciendo que los profesores volvieran la vista a la pantalla.

Gine sonrió y se fue contra su hermano en un ataque directo, al igual que Gohan. "¡Ryuken!" Gritaron ambos, sus cuerpos parecieron explotar, por un segundo se asustaron al ver las explosiones de ambos, pero quedaron impactados y sin habla, mientras aparecían rugiendo dos dragones serpentinos, uno verde y uno dorado, se dirigían el uno al otro, chocando y causando una gran explosión.

Todo temblaba en U.A. y la ciudad, los espectadores estaban sin habla, por la impresión y la emoción que recorría sus cuerpos, hasta que el temblor se detuvo, quedando un silencio. "... ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" Gritaron impactados todos de repente.

Cuando la gran explosión se disipó, se logró divisar a Gohan cargando a Gine inconsciente en sus brazos. "Gine." Dijeron sus amigas preocupadas.

Bakugo estaba impactado viendo derrotada de nuevo a aquella a la que no pudo ni tocar. _"__Supongamos que superas a Might, ¿Luego qué? Yo soy más fuerte que él, y hay otra chica tan fuerte como yo, después hay tres sujetos más fuertes, y sobre ellos hay otros dos que mis poderes no les llega ni a los talones y tú te quedas aún más abajo." _Bakugo recordaba sus palabras.

"_La otra marimacha fue la chica de la que habló, por los otros tres sujetos que mencionó, supongo que eran el calvo con capa que la derrotó, el imbécil frentón y el estúpido nerd... ¿Entonces quiénes son los que dijo que sus poderes no les llegaban ni a los talones? ¿Será el idiota de su padre o la perra que mencionaron el otro día?" _Pensaba Bakugo enojado.

Mientras Gohan parecía tener una mirada triste viendo a su hermana. "Equipo Son Gine y Kefla Brief pasan la prueba." Todos, hasta Gohan, quedaron desconsertados.

Gohan volteó a la meta y quedó impactado. "Sabes, cuando Gine me dijo lo que iba a hacer, preferiría haberlo hecho yo, pero ella fue la más indicada para abrirte los ojos." Le dijo Kefla después de la meta, mientras Gohan seguía estupefacto. "¿Qué? No creíste que tu golpe iba a desmayarme con mi Ozaru Controlado ¿O sí?" Gohan seguía igual, pero después suspiró y sonrió, viendo a su hermana.

**Salón.**

"¡Gine! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" Gritaron todos sus compañeros.

"De pronto te convertiste en un dragón, ¿Eres un dragón? ¿Tienes escamas y todo? ¿Escupes fuego?" Mina estaba emocionada con un sin fin de preguntas.

"De hecho mis habilidades como dragón son más del estilo mágico, en esa forma puedo cumplir deseos." Respondió Gine dejando a todos impactados.

"¡¿Es en serio?!" Gritaron sus amigas.

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Gine y todos quedaron estupefactos.

"¡¿Y lo dices así como si no fuera la gran cosa?! ¡Te convertiste en un dragón!" Le decía Toru.

"¡¿Por qué juegas así con nosotras y nuestros sentimientos?!" Mina y Toru la zangoloteaban.

"Ya, ya, ya, sólo fue una técnica." Dijo Gine fastidiada.

"Gohan-sensei también lo hizo." Decía Kirishima, Gohan lo escuchó y sólo se rascó la nuca, riendo.

"_Actua como el Sr. Goku_." Pensaron algunos.

Tsuyu miraba a Kefla. "¿También puedes convertirte en dragón?" Le preguntó.

"No, esa técnica es propia de ellos." Le respondió Kefla. "Por cierto, gracias por recordarnos que podíamos ha er esa técnica, Izuku." Kefla le dio una palmada en la espalda y Midoriya se estrelló con el muro, quedando todos estupefactos, incluso Inko.

Momo se levantó, pero su padre la sujetó. "¿A dónde vas?" Momo se puso un poco seria.

"A felicitarla." Dijo Momo, zafándose de su padre, quedándose serio. "Gine, felicidades por ganar, al parecer todos iremos al campamento." Le comentó, las chicas sonreían a Momo.

"Lee el ambiente, tonta." Respondió Gine apuntando a Mina que estaba deprimida.

Momo se puso nerviosa. "Perdón, Ashido, no fue mi intención." Se disculpaba.

"Como sea, espero que se diviertan en el campamento." Decía Mina motivada pero con lágrimas.

"Habla por ellos, yo no pienso perder mi tiempo en ese lugar." Dijo Gine, confundiéndolas. "Kefla y yo tenemos cosas mejores qué hacer." Gine caminó a su lugar.

Momo se quedó un poco angustiada a su indiferencia. "Yo no diría eso." Gine recibió un golpe en la cabeza por un báculo, confundiendo a todos de quién era o cómo entró, y desde cuándo estaba ahí. "No, aun no estás lista para eso, tu cuerpo debió esquivar." Le dijo.

"Kus, ¿Estabas viendo?" Preguntó Kefla, viendo los demás que ella la conocía.

_"¿Kus? Oí ese nombre antes, creo que el Sr. Goku dijo que aquel Sr. entrenaba con ella."_ Pensó Kyoka viendo a Vegeta y después a Kus.

Kus asintió. "También ella las vio, me dijo que viniera a avisar que fueron aceptadas a pesar de sus trampas, trucos sucios y lo debiluchas que resultaron ser." Les dijo.

"Oye, no importa la manera, ganar es ganar." Dijo Kefla dejándolos estupefactos.

"¿Debiluchas? ¿Qué no viste la manera en la que pelearon?" Defendió Momo.

"Claro que sí son débiles, apuesto a que apenas y pueden con simples 40 toneadas y con esfuerzo." Decía Kus decepcionada, dejando a todos estupefactos.

"_¿Simples 40 toneladas?" _Pensaron todos.

"Por lo visto hay que trabajar demasiado en ustedes." Kus sonrió. "En fín, ya que ella sabe lo mucho que a ustedes les gusta la escuela, el lugar de entrenamiento será ese campamento." Las dos quedaron estupefactas con un tic en el ojo.

"Disculpen." Endeavor les llamó la atención. "¿Se puede saber quién es esta niña?" Preguntó serio.

Kus dio una risa. "Yo soy el ángel que sirve a la diosa de la destrucción, mi nombre es Kus." Endeavor se molestó pensando que se trataba de una burla, al igual que otros. "Pero eso a usted no le importa." Dijo sonriendo. "Bien, hasta entonces, me retiro, Director Nezu, gracias por su disponibilidad y comprensión." En un brillo Kus desapareció.

"Director Nezu ¿Quién era ella?" Preguntó Midnight mientras éste sonreía.

"Ella ya dijo quién era." Le dijo Nezu a Midnight quedando ésta y algunos profesores desconcertados.

All Might dio un paso alfrente. "Padres de familia, como todos ustedes pudieron ver, sus hijos son más que capaces para enfrentar el mal, esta prueba fue sólo la primera de muchas que tendrán, así que ya deben darse una idea de lo grandes que serán cuando se graduen." Los padres de familia sonreían.

Nezu se adelantó. "Las calificasiones se darán a conocer en una semana. Ahora, sabiendo ésto, espero que sean flexibles con sus hijos y den el permiso para dejarles ir al campamento." Todos aceptaron. "Eso nos alegra, ahora, otro permiso, el grupo fue invitado a asistir a un evento en I-Island, un viaje de estudio ¿Qué dicen a eso?" Preguntó.

Casi todos estaban en shock. "¡¿Es en serio?!" Preguntaron todos emocionados y Nezu asintió.

La mayoría de los padres aceptaron pero. "¿Es realmente obligatorio?" Preguntó la madre de Mineta.

"En realidad es de estudio, pero no se verá reflejado en las calificasiones." Le dijo Nezu.

"Entonces Minoru no irá." Dijo su madre seria dejando impactado a Mineta. "Te dije que serías castigado severamente luego de que te llamaron la atención por tu actitud en los vestidores de aquel día, así que no irás." Ordenó seria.

"Lo siento, hijo, tu madre ha hablado, y a decir verdad estoy con ella esta vez." Le dijo su padre serio dejando a Mineta decaído.

"¿Entonces qué se supone que haré en la escuela si todos se irán?" Preguntaba Mineta.

"No te preocupes, sólo será 1 A, los profesores nos quedaremos y las clases seguirán, será All Might y Midnight quienes los acompañarán." Le respondió Aisawa dejándolo atónito y deprimido.

**Salida.**

La familia Son caminaba hablando de lo sucedido. "Fue divertido." Decía Goku divertido mientras caminaban. Endeavor se les puso enfrente, mientras Fuyumi y Shoto se detuvieron confundidos. "Oh, ¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó.

Endeavor sólo los miraba, dio una sonrisa. "Tus hijos son fuertes." Comentó.

"Pues sí, han entrenado desde niños, a tu chico le falta, pero para su edad es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que si entrena se volverá más fuerte." Dijo Goku, Shoto se sorprendió un poco de sus palabras.

"Seré directo." Dijo Endeavor. "¿Has escuchado de los matrimonios arreglados?" Preguntó, los presentes se sorprendieron a sus palabras con una idea de a dónde iba.

Goku estaba confundido. "¿Qué es matrimonio arreglado? ¿Alguna clase de comida?" Endeavor tomó eso como burla.

Nana tomó a Goku del hombro. "No, matrimonio arreglado, es lo mismo que casarse a la fuerza." Le dijo Nana.

Endeavor vio por la cara de Goku que preguntaba en serio. "Pues si es a la fueza debe ser malo ¿No es así? ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?" Preguntó.

"La cosa está así, por tus palabras supongo que tampoco sabes acerca de los matrimonios de Kosei, son para fortalecer los Kosei y al mismo tiempo el linaje, lo que digo, es que te ofrezco la mano de mi hija para tu hijo y a mi hijo para tu hija, piénsalo, con sus Kosei, podría nacer un héroe poderoso y formidable." Propuso Endeavor dejando a todos serios, aunque Fuyumi estaba más que nada angustiada.

Goku estaba con su expresión de no entender nada, sólo entendió que quería que sus hijos se casaran. "Pues no creo que se pueda." Dijo Goku para sorpresa de los Todoroki. "Gohan ya tiene novia, y Gine no se casará con nadie que no me derrote, y a Vegeta, y a Gohan, y a Piccolo... y no me acuerdo a quién más dijo..." Decía mientras contaba con los dedos y estaba pensantr, Endeavor estaba algo molesto por su actitud. "Aunque la verdad, dudo que alguien lo haga." Decía dejando a Endeavor muy serio.

Pero Endeavor sonrió. "Piensalo bien, como mencioné-" - "Papá, deja ya a estas personas, ya te dijeron que no." Interrumpió Fuyumi pero a la mirada de Endeavor ella agachó su mirada.

"Yo no estoy interesado, juega con tu vida, no con la mia." Dijo Shoto serio.

"Ahí tiene su respuesta, Endeavor, ahora, por favor hágase a un lado, tenemos cosas más importantes qué tratar." Le dijo Nana también seria, Endeavor no respondió, sólo cedió el paso.

La familia Son comenzó a caminar. "Piénsalo, chica, eres joven, tú aún-" - "Soy lesbiana." Dijo Gine sin mirarlo dejando a Endeavor serio, Fuyumi casi rió y Shoto sólo continuó su camino, yéndose también los tres.

Los cuatro caminaban. "Que sujeto tan despreciable." Comentó Nana.

"Sí, creí que Natsuo exageraba cuando hablaba mal de él." Decía Gohan.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Goku.

"Uno de sus hijos es mi compañero en una de mis clases de biologia, siempre habla algo mal de él, pero siempre creí que eran exageraciones." Respondió Gohan.

"Ya veo, Gine ¿Qué es lesbiana?" Preguntó Goku.

Gine sólo suspiró. "No entenderías, además fue mejor decir eso a darle el golpe que se merecía." Dijo seria. "Aunque ser expulsada de la escuela por tal acción no se escucha mal." Dijo Gine dándose la vuelta para ir a golpearlo.

Nana la detuvo. "Quieta. Creí que ya le habías agarrado cariño a la escuela, con las amigas que hiciste." Comentó.

"Es realmente fatidioso tener que lidiar con cosas cursis o con padres idiotas, sin duda fue el mejor castigo que me pudiste dar." Dijo Gine.

Nana la observó. "Ya veo. Entonces hagamos algo, una vez esté resuelto todo este lío, voy a levantarte el castigo, tú decidirás si acabas la escuela o la dejas ¿Qué te parece?" Gine sólo iba pensante.

"Por ahora da igual." Dijo Gine indiferente, Nana sonrió. "Por cierto, esperen." Dijo y confundidos se detuvieron, cuando frente a ellos Endeavor llegó estrellándose contra el muro. "Sabía que este idiota lo intentaría, que mal, debió darse cuenta que con él no se juega." Los cuatro voltearon.

Vieron a Vegeta cruzado de brazos, a Bulma con su palma en la frente, Kefla reía, Fuyumi estaba sorprendida al igual que Shoto. "Da gracias a que aun conservas las bolas." Decía Kefla riendo.

Goku se acercó. "¿Qué pasó? ¿También vino a invitarlos a comer matrimonio forzado?" Preguntó Goku.

"Que matrimonio no es comida." Le dijo Nana.

"Pero cuando me casé con Chi-Chi y también contigo, sí dieron comida." Dijo Goku, Vegeta se molestó y los otros se dieron una palmada en la frente.

Gine suspiró. "Deja de herirte, papá." Le dijo Gine, confundiéndolo.

"Por favor, disculpen la actitud de nuestro padre." Fuyumi interrumpió dando una reverencia.

"No te preocupes, siendo sincera no es la primera vez que alguien lo propone. Tambien yo te pido una disculpa por la forma de responder de mi marido." Le dijo Bulma.

Fuyumi y Shoto dieron una reverencia y fueron por Endeavor. "En fin, ya que irán a ese viaje, por favor comportense ¿Quieren?" Les dijo Bulma.

"Descuida, yo no iré." Le dijo Gine, confundiéndolos. "Tengo un compromiso con mi abuelito, no pienso cancelarle a él." Nana recordó eso y asintió.

"Entonces sólo queda esperar que Kefla no lastime a nadie." Bromeó Gohan.

Kefla se molestó un poco. "Mientras no me jodan, todo bien." Dijo.

"Descuida, de todas formas iremos, soy una de las científicas invitadas al evento principal." Mencionó Bulma.

"Deberías dejar que el anciano lo haga, tú ni siquiera deberías estar viajando." Regañó Vegeta, quedándosele todos viendo.

Bulma sonrió. "Sí, por ahora ¿qué tal si vamos a comer? Aprovechando que las dejarán salir." Sugirió Bulma, Vegeta se sintió ignorado pero aceptaron, retirándose. Mientras algunos se les quedaron viendo por la indiferencia y la acción contra Endeavor.

**Con Momo.**

Mientras, los Yaoyorozu estaban serios viendo, más que nada que Momo sonreía mirando a Gine. Subieron a su auto y se fueron. "¿Segura que quieres que te cambiemos de escuela?" Preguntó su padre.

Momo agachó su mirada un momento. "Honestamente, estoy harta de que elijan por mi, lo único que me dan es dinero, básicamente quienes me vieron crecer y me han dado su cariño han sido los mayordomos y las maid, y actualmente, las grandes amigas que he hecho aquí, eso incluye a Gine. Cuando ustedes vienen sólo me dan órdenes, y ahora me salen con lo de comprometerme ¿De verdad soy su hija? ¿O un objeto para sus negocios?" Ambos se quedaron sin palabras.

Su madre la abrazó. "Oh, Momo, por supuesto que eres nuestra hija." Le dijo su madre abrazándola fuerte.

Su padre estaba serio. "Precisamente porque eres nuestra hija es que nos preocupamos tanto por tu seguridad y por los caminos que puedas tomar, ¿Crees que no pensamos en tu bienestar? Claro que hablamos sobre comprometerte, queremos el mejor partido para ti, ¿Qué podría ofrecerte alguien como el chico de cabellos verdes que es tan popular entre ustedes?" Decía su padre serio.

Momo se puso roja. "¿P-por qué hablas sobre Midoriya? Esos son sólo hablares de Mineta." Preguntó sonrojada pero se calmó un poco. "... Aunque siendo sincera preferiría a alguien solidario como él a un tonto egoísta y egocéntrico como todos esos que dicen ser un buen partido. ¿Sabían que una vez escuché a dos de ellos apostar 1 millón por cuál de los dos jugaría con mis...?" Momo ya estaba enojada, sus padres sólo la miraban, su madre angustiada y su padre serio.

Su madre volvió a abrazarla. "Entonces, si tú no eliges a un buen hombre durante tu estadía en U.A. nosotros elegiremos a alguien para ti." Las palabras del Sr. Yaoyorozu las tomó desprevenidas, hasta el chofer.

"Papá, estás-" - "No te quiero en ningún harem." Dijo serio.

Momo se puso roja. "¡Que esas son invenciones de Mineta!" Reclamó avergonzada pero se calmó.

"Si quieres buscar tú a alguien ¿qué mejor lugar que una escuela de héroes? Pero recuerda que tienes ese plazo." Le dijo el Sr. Yaoyorozu, Momo sonrió y asintió.

"... Acerca de Gine-" -"Sigo sin confiar en esa chiquilla, además la chica Brief y el esposo también tienen esa mirada, igual a la de tu amiga, pero, si de verdad te ha ayudado tanto en tu progreso, por ahora le daré el beneficio de la duda, por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta, si algo llega a pasarte de nuevo... Yo..." Momo vio a su padre serio pero también molesto por algo del pasado.

Momo sonrió y lo abrazó. "Nada malo me pasará, lo prometo." Dijo sonriendo en el pecho de su padre que sólo sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo mientras su madre sonreía, el chofer se limpiaba las lágrimas.

**De noche.**

Estaban en casa cuando Ox llegó. "Bien, espero que hayas pedido el permiso en tu escuela." Le dijo a Gine y ella asintió. "Bien ¿Ya tienes listas tus maletas?" Preguntó confundiéndola.

"¿Maletas para qué? ¿Será en tu castillo, abuelito?" Preguntó Gine.

"No, nos vamos a I-Island." Respondió Ox. Gine estaba estupefacta. "Así es, la cena importante no será aquí, será en una isla llamada I-Island, donde se celebrará el evento de caridad." Le dijo Ox, Gine tenía un tic en el ojo, sólo suspiró.

**Lugar desconocido.**

Puertas corredizas y grandes de un almacen se abrían, varios sujetos entraron. "Vaya, son demasiados, parece que realmente necesitan reclutas, quiero cortarlos a todos." Decía una joven vestida de colegiala, Himiko Toga.

"Haz lo que quieras, pero no me metas en tus asuntos." Respondió un sujeto de apariencia ruda, Wolfram.

"Si estamos en ésto, entonces somos un equipo, ¡La unión hace la fuerza! ¡déjenme solo! ¡vamos equipo!" Decía un sujeto vestido de negro, Jin Bubaigawara, Twice.

"Es desesperante ¿Debería aplastarlo?" Preguntó un tipo alto, Muscular.

"Déjalo, a quienes debemos cortar es a los falsos héroes, justo como lo quería Stain." Le llamó la atención un sujeto con forma de reptíl, Suichi Iguichi, Spinner.

"Demasiado habladores, ¿Por qué mejor no aprenden de ellos? Gorditos y bonitos ¿O no, Pingüinos?" Dijo un sujeto con quemaduras, Dabi, viendo a donde estaba Overhaul y sus hombres, estando todos serios.

"¿De qué se trata ésto?" Preguntaba Chronostasis.

"Quizá nos engañaron, no creo que nos regresen a Eri." Comentó Mimic.

Overhaul estaba serio. "De eso estoy seguro, pero si la quiero de vuelta no tengo más opción, sigámosles el juego." Dijo Overhaul serio.

"Oigan, ustedes." Muscular se acercó y lo vieron. "¿Por qué se quedan resagados? ¿Son tímidos o se creen mejores que nosotros?" Preguntó burlón.

"Obviamente lo segundo, pierdete." Le dijo Rappa indiferente.

Muscular sonrió y su brazo se rodeó de músculos, Rappa vio la hostolidad y ambos dieron un golpe que causó un estruendo que emocionó a todos por una pelea, pero se sorprendieron un adolescente alto y musculoso los detenía como si nada, Rappa y Muscular salieron disparados a diferentes lados para sorpresa de ambos y de todos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos a la facilidad en la que fueron detenidos, ambos se levantaron molestos, Muscular sonrió como maniático y Rappa se emocionó, iban a lanzarse a atacar.

Pero se escucharon tacones. "Buen trabajo, mi querido hijo Broly." A-21 salió de las sombras. "Bienvenidos todos, al proyecto 'la caida del Tartaro'." Todos estaban impactados a las palabras de A-21.

**Fin del capítulo 28**.

* * *

**Respuestas.**

**laurenlmprincess: Pues ahí va el progreso de Momo haha, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**viecenta1.8: Pues aquí tienes algo de la participación de Gohan y avance en algunos de los personajes, espero te haya gustado.**

**Scarlet: Tengo un plan para Freezer pero falta para él.**

**Hasta luego, lectores. ¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
